


Low Down, Hoe Down

by boomturkey



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon compliant-ish, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 213,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Arthur Morgan is getting tired of Mr. Strauss' lending schemes. On his way to collect the debt from Thomas Downes, he is interrupted by the meanest, rottenest, funniest, most charming woman he's ever had the displeasure of meeting. She knocks him on his ass and reminds him of the type of man he's always wanted to be.





	1. Valentine - The Downes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I will be posting which in-game chapter corresponds to story chapter. Everything is fair game in a chapter if it's posted. There will be spoilers. There will be some changes to the timeline here and there, please let me know if I've missed any glaring details. A fix-it fic for those of us who want to see happiness for Arthur told through vignettes, interludes and interactions.
> 
> I've also taken the time to add journal entries for Arthur at the end of each chapter, it was one of my favorite parts of the game, so please read through them at the end! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

**Chapter 2 - Valentine**

**Part 1 - The Downes**

 

Arthur Morgan was sick of doing the dirty work for one low down, predatory, money lending Austrian. Sure, he’d managed to collect a few dollars off off that Polish feller, but that woman and her boyfriend, then the goose chase he went on with that kid on horseback was enough to bring him to the end of his rope. It’s one thing when all you gotta do is kick in someone’s door and threaten the dollars out of them. But needing to win true love’s worst fist fight, and chase down a reckless idiot is not his idea of a good or productive use of his time.

“Remember when outlawin’ was nice and honest, straightforward even? You find a person, point your gun at them, and take all a’ their money.” He’d complained to Hosea after this most recent bought of ‘lawful theft’ as Dutch called it. “Remember stagecoaches? Train robberies? Smack a few people around, do some hollerin’ and you walk away with plenty. This,” He dismissively gestured toward Strauss across the camp , “This is basically wringing out a water skin that don’t have no water left in it. Hurting desperate folk who already don’t have enough. I’m sick of it.”

Hosea peered up at Arthur, squinting at him over his cup of health tonic “You know Arthur. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Arthur’s shoulders dropped in relief “But,” His shoulders hitched right back up again, “We don’t have a lot of options right now, we need the money after Blackwater, our family is hungry, and this is one of the few ways we can make money while keeping the law off our backs,” Hosea shifted forward, making sure to look Arthur dead in the eye “And you know we need to keep a low profile. So if you want to contribute, this is one of the best ways you can.”

Arthur grumbled in assent, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away towards his horse. Hosea called after him. “And don’t fret, it sounds like this Downes fellow is the last one on the Valentine list, you’ll be back before you know it. Maybe Pearson will have that stew ready by the time you get back.”

Which is how Arthur found himself riding up the shallow hill on Tennessee Walker towards the Downes family farm. Strauss had warned him that the man of the house was sick, so Arthur was not confident he was going to be wringing much out of this overused waterskin of a loan target. Even so he rode up to the house and started calling for one Mr. Thomas Downes.

He rounded the corner of the farm house and saw a pair of figures working the small vegetable plot on far side of the property. He set his jaw, squared his shoulders and tried his darndest to look like the meanest man Valentine had ever seen. Stomping up to the fence, he loudly slapped his palm onto the wood as he swung his leg over the fence to enter the garden. Both figures turned toward him. “Thomas Downes!” he boomed.

The frail looking man to the left immediately looked stricken and started backing away, brandishing his basket in front of him. “Please mister, wait!”

Arthur ignored him and strode forward, going to grab him the man by the collar of his shirt, but Thomas Downes was surprisingly quick for a man so sickly and ducked away, flinging his basket of potatoes at Arthur’s head “Dangnabbit! You owe me some money, and I am here to collect, so sit still why don’tcha?”

Thomas continued to scrabble back, pleading for mercy, god, his mama, Arthur didn’t much care. He was here for one thing. A second, lighter, voice joined over Thomas’ firmly stating “Stop! He’s sick. Leave him alone!” Arthur barely spared a glance at the woman holding a hoe off to the side as he cornered Thomas. “I’m warning you!” She shrieked.

“Ma’am I don’t much care. This man owes me some money and he is damn well going to pay” Arthur moved to grab Thomas again, who was suffering a coughing fit leaning on the fence for support, “So if you you want to live I suggest-” The metal of the hoe hooked over his ankle from behind and forcibly threw him onto his back.

Momentarily winded Arthur stared up at the bright mid afternoon sky in bewilderment. The hell had just happened? The woman moved to loom over him. She glared fiercely at him, standing between where Arthur lay and Thomas having a coughing fit, spitting up blood. “I said. Leave. Him. Alone!” she punctuated the last word by swinging the hoe high over head and embedding the metal inches away from Arthur’s head. He flinched, stunned. Had she wanted to she could have smashed his head clean off with that swing.

Adrenaline finally kicking in Arthur made to grab for the hoe, but she spun it around whapped the hand reaching for it with the wooden pole. He once more found himself flinching backwards from this woman. He glared right back up at her. “Who. The HELL, do you think YOU ARE?” He demanded. He was slowly reaching for his gun.

She immediately put that to a stop by stomping on his creeping hand, pinning it to his side. He hissed in pain. She bent over to pluck his gun out of his holster. “I, am a farm hand. And you sir, are the worst kind of man.” She gave him a once over filled with loathing “That man there” She gestured to Downes gasping for breath on the ground “Is sick. And doesn’t have your money because he needs to provide for his family before he dies.” She dangled his gun just out of reach. “You can have this back, and the money you’re owed after you leave the property and promise to never come back to bother these fine people.” She started hard into his eyes, daring him to disagree.

Arthur was frankly, tired of lying on the ground, covered in potatoes. He was tired of the hoops he'd been made to jump through for Strauss' stupid money lending scheme. He wanted to go back to camp, eat some stew and maybe have game of poker with one of the fellers. Arthur Morgan was tired of this bullshit. He sneered up at the woman “And how the hell am I going to get my money back hmm? Are you going to give it to me? And just when the hell do you plan on giving my gun back?” He glared up at her expectantly. She just looked bored.

“You’ll get your money and your _gun_ ” she twirled it around her finger for good measure, still making eye contact “In Valentine, a few days from now, how ‘bout?”

“And I’m supposed to wait around in Valentine for some thieving, cheap shot of a woman to give me what’s mine?” Arthur spat incredulously.

“Yes” She returned simply “Do we have a deal?” She shifted backwards, taking her foot off his hand, and extending the hand not currently pointing his own gun at his chest as if to shake. Or maybe to pick him up.

Arthur could not remember the last time he was made to suffer such indignity. He absolutely was not going to tell anyone back at camp about this. He reached forward clasping hands with the woman, and she pulled him back onto his feet with surprising strength. Arthur nodded brusquely. “Fine, but if I don’t hear from you in a few days I will come back and it will not be pretty” he dusted himself off, picked up his fallen hat, and sulked back to his horse.

He passed by a sobbing woman and young man rushing over to the garden as he left “Thomas! Oh Goodness! Are you alright?” The woman who he would assume was the actual missus Downes, not the younger angrier thing he had just dealt with, turned to the violent woman “Lily, girl! What happened?” The woman shrugged and went to help Thomas back on his feet, brushing dust off him, and handing him a kerchief to mop up the blood on his hands. She murmurred softly to the Downes family, soothing them, un-ruffling feathers. 

Arthur mounted up onto Tennessee Walker, and made sure to make eye contact with this ‘Lily’ before going. “Valentine. Or I come back and this family experiences a world of hurt.” She sneered toothily at him and nodded. Arthur kicked into his horse “Let’s go boah!” and off he went.  

He figured he’d put in some of his own money into the stash for now, hopefully waiting for this woman ‘Lily’ to come through. Then he wouldn’t have to suffer ridicule back at camp from the others about being beaten into the ground a farm hand and a woman no less. “Embarrassing” he grumbled to himself, in search of some nice looking deer to bring back to camp with him. He hoped this trip wouldn’t be a total wash.

 

_3 days later - Valentine_

 

Arthur was wiping the mud off his face with his neckerchief crossing the street where he had just thrown down with a mountain of a man. Serves him right for joining Javier and Charles at the saloon. Nothing good ever came from having drinks with those two. Might as well grab a bath before bunking down in the hotel for the 3rd night in a row waiting for the damned woman. He didn’t know why he was being so patient with this, when all he really should have been following through with his threat of visiting the Downes once more, a little more violently this time.

He stopped short in the middle of the road, momentarily disgusted with himself ‘ _What sort of piece of shit tries to beat dollars out of a sick man, for some weasel of a European”_  Distracted by his own self loathing he almost missed the stomping of hooves from what must have been the largest horse ever witnessed in Valentine. The thing was a massive tawny coated thing that could have easily been mistake for a moose. It’s mane was made up of a black and white patches that made the creature look like some sort of mythological creature out of one of Mary-Beth’s books. It stopped in front of him, looking at him patiently. 

“Here you go you low down bastard” He gaped up, at the irritating woman perched on top of this mountain of a horse. She tossed a money clip at him, which he fumbled before grabbing it, still stunned at her absurdly large horse. She looked a bit different, no longer decked out in her oversized sun hat and overalls, streaked in dirt. Arthur was in fact irritated to have the thought ‘ _she sure is pretty’_ skip through his mind before he could clamp it down. This was probably helped by the fact that she was smiling at him instead of glaring murder at him.

She was grinning toothily, apparently satisfied with the interaction, and nudged her giant horse forward past him. Recovering maybe slightly too slow, he went to grab the reins and got her leg instead as she was passing. She looked down sharply at him, luckily not equipped with a hoe to beat him with this time. “Wait, just, one second” He tried to defuse the situation, “Just… Where is my gun?” He squinted up at her, honestly waiting for her to tell him that she’d sold it for parts.

She looked surprised, and then perhaps even a little apologetic, drawing her eyebrows in sheepishly. She reached behind her into her saddle bag, Arthur stiffened, expecting a trap. She slowed her movements, raising one hand placatingly, and pulled out his pistol, handing it to him grip first. “Sorry about that, Mr. Morgan I had totally forgot that was part of our agreement. I hope you’ll still leave the Downes alone, hmm?” her hum at the end felt teasing.

“Yeah, yeah…” He checked the gun over for damage before jerking his head up in realization “Wait a second, I didn’t ever tell you my name”

She and her giant were already walking away “You sure didn’t” she agreed, calling over her shoulder.

He grumbled to himself for a moment before shouting after her “Well bye then Miss Lily!” making sure to attract as much attention her way as he could. She was nonplussed. 

She turned to look over her shoulder at him and gave him a condescending smile “That’s not my name…” and then fully committing to turning around, draping herself over the giant horses back and gave him the most sardonic look he’s ever had the displeasure of seeing on a womans face “And you should REALLY think about taking a bath Mr. Morgan. You’re positively filthy.” And with a wink at him and a chuckle to herself, she and largest horse he’d ever seen in his life wandered out of sight around corner beyond the Gunsmith.

Arthur looked down at himself entirely forgetting he was tragically covered in mud from his earlier fight in the saloon for the entire interaction. Embarrassed, annoyed, and a few dollars richer Arthur stomped over to the hotel and demanded a bath. He felt that after today’s trials he might splurge on a deluxe bath. May he never encounter such a creature as ‘not-Lily’ ever again.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_**Page 1** _

_I tried to collect on the debt owed by Mr. Downes today. Man was sick and barely standing but that didn’t stop me. What did was the meanest and most aloof woman I ever had the displeasure of setting eyes upon. She walloped me good with a hoe, stole my gun and threatened me. Worried she might kill me I agreed to her terms of delayed payment in Valentine, and to leave the Downes alone. Better plan on givin’ me that gun back, just collected it off an O’Driscoll too. It’s real nice. I’d miss it._

_Pictured - Low angle drawing of a woman holding a stick over head, detailed anger and hate in her expression. The vantage point implies the artist is on the ground looking upwards._

**_Page 2_ **

_Got into a brawl with Javier and Charles in Valentine. Mudslinging in the street with a bear of a man. I won, only barely. Dutch shows up with Trelawney to say Sean is alive. I am glad, I was starting to think camp was too quiet without him. Meeting Javier to save the fool after I clean up and rest._

_Ran into that woman again. She was riding a_ _beast_ _of a horse. Pretty little thing. ~~So was she~~. Gave me back the money and the gun she took. I was covered in mud and looked a fool. She noticed. I hope I never have to run into her likes again soon.  _

_Pictured - Detailed sketch of an oversized horse with a multicolored mane. High up on it’s back sits a smirking woman. She is drawn with extra care and detail._

 


	2. Valentine - LENNAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - Valentine**

**Part 2 - Lennay!**

This is exactly what Arthur Morgan needed. Forget about the stress of Blackwater. About the lack of funds and food back at camp. About Mary. And her smile, and the sad way she had looked up at him and the way her mouth pursed when she was annoyed at him and- a man fell into his back, throwing an arm around his shoulder “Arthur! My friend! My man! My good ole buddy! We need more drinks!” Lenny shouted into his ear, tugging him from his moodiness towards the bar.

Under strict orders from Dutch, Arthur and Lenny were out having the time of their life at the Valentine Saloon. The good one, not the small dirty one. They had been warned to behave themselves, but to cut loose and relieve some stress. Lenny was a good kid, and Arthur was more than happy to help him party some stress away. Especially when it meant he got to drink away his sorrows. Thinking about Mary and how she doesn’t love him anymore and he’s just a worthless-

They jostled up to the bar, Lenny leaning over the counter, pushing Arthur into the side of a woman standing at the bar. He turned to apologize, “Sorry miss-” and his eyes bugged out when he realized who it was.

She didn’t spare a glance over her shoulder and muttered “It’s fiiiiiine mister” with an exaggerated drawl that had definitely not been there the last time he saw her, riding away on the giant pretty horse. Instead, Arthur noticed her hand sliding into the waistcoat of the man standing on her other side, lifting a rather simple iron key. It quickly disappeared into the full skirt of her dress.

“Hey!” He grabbed her shoulder, and she whirled around, a comically fraught and misty eyed expression on her face “I know you! You’re not-Lily” he shouted loudly in her ear. The expression wiped cleanly from her face when she realized just who had interrupted her pickpocketing. She cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for a reason for the interruption. Arthur was kind of at a loss for what to say, he hadn’t actually planned what to do after he recognized her. Maybe he should have been drinking less and planning more. “Uh… I uh, just wanted to say that I’m all clean now?”

She looked very confused, because clearly he was quite drunk. And not all that clean, ig he was really honest. Just not covered in mud no more. “That’s ah, nice mister” She reached up and patted his shoulder “I hope you have a good night” she once again drawled in an exaggerated southern accent, and then she leaned in close and hissed in his ear “Leave me alone you low down bastard, I’m working here” And she fluffed away to join a table of rowdy men playing poker. Clearly looking for her next target, dismissing him completely.  

Arthur was drawn back in towards the bar by Lenny, not sparing “not-Lily” another glance. He decided that he would lump her in with the other things he wasn’t going to be thinking about tonight, like Blackwater, the food situation at camp, Mary… “Another round on me Garcon” he called to the bartender, fully knocking back the beer Lenny had just purchased for him. He was here for shenanigans, and that is what he would have, gosh darndit!

 

_Several Shenanigans later…._

 

“Lennay!” Arthur called from the upper floor of the saloon. He had lost track of the amount of drinks he’d had some hours ago, or maybe it was minutes. Didn’t matter. He just needed to find his friend. “Lenn-nay!” he called again. At some point between dancing the can-can, getting into a knife throwing contest, and pissing outside, Arthur had lost his absolutely very good friend Lenny. “Len-” he cut himself off with a burp. “Hey Lenny!”

Lenny was nowhere to be found. Wandering up and down the stairs, all the faces he was seeing were blending into the beautiful deep skin tone of his wonderful, gentle, kind, supportive, funny little brother. He approached a Lenny in a dress, a Lenny peeing outside, and a Lenny behind the bar, but none of them were HIS Lenny. He made his way back upstairs, distraught. He really didn’t want to be alone right now. Not when that would give him too much time to his thoughts.

Sitting in a chair nestled in a corner he thoughts turned morosely to Mary once again. How she’d looked after all these years, her smile of gratitude when he’d agreed to find her brother, the discomfort on her face when he asked if there could be something between them again, the shake of her head when he asked, how much he loved her and- someone sat across from his chair, and crossed their legs. “Alright big boy, you’ve grown quiet and it’s starting to creep people out” Arthur looked up and was baffled to find not-Lenny, who was awful. But also he was so lonely and maybe they could be friend, ‘cause he needed that right now.  

“I think I’m going to die alone.” he slurred conversationally, “probably violently.” She didn’t respond. So he decided to continue, “I had this girl I loved, I love, and she don’t love me and now she’s gone and I lost my chance and I think I’ll die alone because I can’t find Lennay! either because everybody leaves me” he hiccoughed on the ‘me’, and he swore he could feel tears prickling his eyes, and he debated about letting them fall.

He didn’t notice the distinct uncomfortable expression she had on her face. She seemed to take a moment to decide what to do with this situation. He did notice when she leaned forward and patted his knee. “Come on sad sack, you’re not alone, you and me are going to find your Lenny alright” She pulled him up off the chair, and he leaned heavily on her as she led him down the stairs. “First thing first, we’ll get you some fresh air how ‘bout?”

Arthur hummed in agreement and leaned more heavily on not-Lenny, pushing his face into her hair. “You smell mighty nice, not sweaty like… like… a hog” She glanced over at him with that same sardonic smile from last time.

“That’s nice Mr. Morgan, how about we keep moving outside” he nodded his head childishly and let her tug him along. He was starting to think that maybe she wasn’t so terrible after all, and she looked awfully pretty in the moonlight and candle fire, and maybe she’d make him less lonely with a kiss… She abruptly stepped away from him, causing Arthur to overbalance and fall into the dirt.

He struggled up to his hands and knees in front of her about to tell her off, but when he opened his mouth nothing but tonights lamb stew and way too much whiskey and beer came spewing forth. He gagged and kept vomiting, purging his poor abused stomach from the recreational poisoning he had put it through tonight. After he was finished he noticed exactly where, and on whom he had managed to land a bunch of the vomit. Oops.

Looking far more disgusted with the situation then she had before, Not-Lenny shook out both her feet, flicking vomit off her boots to the ground and gave a mighty heavy sigh. “I’ll go find Lenny for you, you stay here.” And she turned on her heel, careful to walk around his large pool of vomit, and walked back through the open doorway of the saloon.

Arthur crawled a few feet, away from his stomach surprise and rolled back onto his back. “Nah, she’s still terrible,” he wheezed to himself quietly. He laid on the ground admiring the stars, momentarily distracted from his ennui. A few minutes later Not-Lenny returned with none other then the real “Lennay!” Arthur shouted. Lenny tripped and fell on top of him, giggling. Arthur put him in a headlock, flailing his hand trying to deliver an affectionate noogie while his dear, beautiful, amazing, sweet friend tried to wriggle away.

Not-Lenny cleared her throat above them. They both stopped, though Lenny kept giggling, and looked up at her. “Well now that that’s all set I’ll leave you two to it.” She went to turn down the alley behind the when she stopped short. “Right, here. This is yours.” She reached into her skirt and pulled out a black leather bound book and a pencil. She tossed it on the ground near Arthur, and continued on her merry way.

Arthur picked up the notebook and gaped at her back scandalized. “Hey! Don’t you keep stealing from me! You, You! You fake accent conman!” he shouted. Lenny tried to shush him but he was revving himself up into a tizzy. “You don’t just go stealing a man’s journal! They’re for personal thoughts! I wrote things about you in there!” Lenny was trying to coax him back into the bar for more drinks, and he let himself be dragged. No good, cheap shot taking, mean woman. The nerve!

 

_More Shenanigans later…._

 

A lone figure was perched on the back alley balcony of the doctor's office next to the saloon. Though hard to see, it was clear the shadowy figure was working open one of the upper windows. They had just managed to pry it open when a loud crash sounded from behind them, back behind the Saloon. One Arthur Morgan ran stumbling out of the Saloon, surrounded by what looked like law men. He shuffled to the side leaping away from grabbing hands, and lunging towards a nearby fence. He made to leap over it calling “You’ll NEVER catch me ALIVE” when he tripped and fell on his face. He sprung back up and kept trying to run, getting caught in laundry the next building over.  

The figure smiled to herself shoving the window open with more force and stepping into the upper floor of the doctors office. The commotion Arthur was making outside would more than adequately disguise her work. She may as well get started, silently moving towards the medicine closet, using the key she’d palmed earlier in the night. “Thank you Mr. Morgan” she hummed appreciatively.

Down below in the alley way, Arthur, joined now by Lenny were hooting and hollering and idly threatening the lawman around them as they were rounded up and temporarily ejected from Valentine, informed that they needed to sober up before they could come back.

She slipped from the closet, onto the balcony and quietly climbed down the building, pack now overladen with exactly what she was looking for. She’d have to find some way to thank Mr. Morgan again in the future…. Though, he had vomited on her newest boots so maybe not.

 

_The next morning…_

 

Arthur Morgan felt as if someone had caught him in the face with the butt of a rifle. And then maybe shot him in the stomach a few times. Had he ever felt this bad? Surely not. He forced himself to sit up, licking his lips a few times, perhaps dead of thirst and he hadn’t realized it yet “Lenny…?” he managed to croak. A grunt to his left, at least Lenny was alive “How much did we have to drink last night? ‘Cause I ain’t sure we ain’t dead” his voice was like gravel scraping up against his temples. He decided he’d never talk again, lest he die from the sound of his own voice.

Lenny grunted again, trying to pick himself up. Looking around he realized “We’re at the Valentine church. How the hell we get here last night?” Lenny’s voice might be even worse than his, Arthur mused.

“Don’t know, how bout we get up and grab ourselves some water and maybe some food, and then set about trying to find the horses, hmm?” Arthur rumbled, trying very hard to keep from vomiting after looking at the bright light of the morning sky.

Lenny nodded, said “I’m on it” and started shuffling towards the general store, leaving Arthur to contemplate last nights misadventures. He remembers the dancing, and the drinks, and the attempt at armed robbery and based on the taste in his mouth he’s pretty sure he had vomited last night… Which is when he remembered upon whom he had vomited. Groaning to himself, smoothing a hand over his face, Arthur went to pick up his journal, may as well get the self loathing out while it was still fuzzily fresh. Opening to the newest blank page he glanced over his drunken gibberish from last night, shaking his head, when he noticed in the corner, in messy, block letters in a hand not his own a little note. _‘You can call me Gwen’_

Arthur tried the name on his tongue “Gwen” and couldn’t decide if he liked it. At least it was better than Not-Lily or Not-Lenny. Strange, thieving woman. He’d better try and remember what he had on him last night, just in case she’d managed to steal anything from him. But that could wait. First he’d get some water, and maybe some food if he could manage to stomach it. He could worry about petty pickpockets later.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

**_Page 1_ **

_Went Drinking with Lenny…. Lsot him. ‘M LONELY. Saw Mary…. Don’t wanna think about it right now. Raun inta that no good woman. The one,_ _The one. The mean one! She didn’t take nothing from me, Helped me. Took me outside. Dun remember.  I can’t find Lennty. I miss him._

_In different, more blocky handwriting - “You can call me Gwen” -The one no good woman_

**_Page 2_ **

_I threw up on her shoes. I am embarrassed and I need to apologize if I ever have the misfortune to see her again. She must think I am a fool. Surely I’ve acted like one. I can call her Gwen._

_Pictured - The perspective is facing the ground, boots are seen in the image covered in vomit._


	3. Valentine - Horses, Potatoes, and Tears

**Chapter 2 - Valentine**

**Part 3 - Horses, Potatoes, and Tears**

 

Arthur rode into Valentine with Javier, who was looking for some halfway decent fishing supplies. Arthur wasn’t sure that he’d have any luck in a livestock hub, but it was nice to have company on the ride into town. He’d planned on meeting Hosea to talk about that encounter he’d had with Milton and that other feller with the mustache. Dutch didn’t seem too worried, but that was awfully close for Pinkertons to come near their camp and he’d been unsettled. Not to mention approaching him when he’d been with Jack, the bastards, quietly threatening a little boy. As if Arthur wouldn’t do everything in his power to protect the kid.

He brushed and patted his darling horse “My girl” he purred at her, feeding her sugar cube before hitching her up outside the saloon where he was meeting Hosea. Tennessee Walker knickered after at him, shifting her weight to get comfortable for her wait outside.

He stepped into Valentine’s lesser, smaller, dingier saloon, to have a whiskey with the man who’d more or less been father to him all of these years. If anyone could help him convince Dutch, or at least put his nerves to rest, it was Hosea. The man himself was sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender, spinning some false tale or another, and the bartender was enraptured. Hosea tended to have that effect on people. Ain’t no one else able to spin a yarn quite like him.

“Ah and there’s my dear nephew now! Patrick come here boy! Let’s talk business” Hosea patted the stool next to him, crooked grin in place, eyes twinkling mischievously. Arthur wouldn’t lie, there was something about that grin, getting included in whatever plot Hosea was hatching that made him feel special. Not just a gun. Someone important, and clever. Someone who didn’t kill and rob, but instead used their wits. Didn’t hurt nobody except those who deserved it…

He had been distracted by his thoughts enough that he missed whatever the story between ‘Patrick’ and his ‘Uncle’ was supposed to be. Didn’t matter, he smiled and nodded along all the same. The bartender had other customers to attend to and turned to help them, leaving Arthur and Hosea to talk amongst themselves. Hosea gave him a speculative look “You seem distracted, everything alright?”

Arthur shrugged “I’ve just been a bit thinking about that run in with those men near the river. I couldn’t believe they approached while I was with Jack, what if something-” Hosea interrupted him, holding up a hand.

“But it didn’t, and I have faith you would’ve handled it. Because that’s what you do.” Hosea told him firmly. Arthur’s heart swelled momentarily, loving the praise and confidence with which Hosea talked about his ability.

He nodded “Yeah, but I’m just… I don’t know why Dutch doesn’t want to move the camp yet. He doesn’t seem to mind this incident at all.” He took a sip of his drink “It’s... something feels off. Like since Blackwater we’ve been standin’ one footed with our boots on backwards and everyone is pretending it’s all fine.”

Hosea leaned back in his chair “I understand how you feel Arthur. It’s been a big change, probably the biggest we’ve experienced in a long long while.” Hosea sighed “But, Dutch has his plan, we’ll get the money we need and flee west like we’ve been talking about, it’ll all go back to the way it should.”

Arthur shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. He glanced down moodily at his whiskey thinking about how to phrase his next concern when he heard a familiar whiney outside. He wheeled around to look out the window where he could see some young bastard on the back of Tennessee Walker, galloping down Valentine’s main street. “Hey! That’s my horse!!” He sprinted out the doors “I’ll bring your horse back in a minute” he got an affirmation back as he swung his leg over Hosea’s chestnut gelding.

Ripping down the street after the horse thief Arthur unholstered his pistol, ready to shoot the little bastard. As he rounded the corner beyond the stable he had a clear shot which he lined up to take when out of nowhere what looked like an oversized potato flew through the air, nailing the horse thief in the head, knocking him from Tennessee Walker’s back.

Arthur pulled the horse up short, looking to see where that potato had come from. Low and behold who does he find casually sitting under a tree with a basket of potatoes, much like the one Mr. Downes had flung at him a few weeks ago? That woman, with the hoe, the pickpocket. ‘ _G_ _wen_ ’ his mind supplied. She wiggled her fingers at him, mischievous smile on her face.

The horse thief lay dazed a few feet away, in no hurry to get up from his concussion. Arthur whistled for Tennessee to come back to him. His horse trotted over, looking no worse for wear. Arthur dismounted, grabbing the reins of both horses and wandered towards his would be potato saviour. Looks like she’d helped him out again. Time for him to eat crow and apologize for that whole vomit on the boots things.

“Uh… Miss Gwen?” He asked hesitantly stopping a few feet short of the woman. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I prefer just Gwen actually” A quirk of her lips “Mr Morgan.” The mischievous way she was looking at him was just infectious. He couldn't help himself. 

“Well ‘Just Gwen’, do you often find yourself hanging around Valentines accosting citizens with potaters?” He grinned at her, wanting to get some sort of reaction out of her. She always seemed so cool and collected, he’d like to throw her off balance at least once.

She grinned toothily at him, enjoying the joke “Mmmm, no” She reached over and pet Tennessee Walker on the nose, “Not often.” She looked up at him leaning forward to take Tennessee's reins out of his hand “but when I see a horse thief stealing a beautiful and well taken care of girl, I just can’t help myself. I have to intervene” She re-adjusted her potato basket and cocked her head towards Valentine’s main street, indicating where she was walking off to with his horse.

A little puzzled, but intrigued Arthur led Hosea’s horse after her, walking in step with her. “And how on earth did you manage to throw a potato so true like that?” He watched her face closely, hoping to reveal some mystery about her. “I’ve practiced practically my whole life with throwing knives and don’t throw half as well as you at that kind of distance.”

She shrugged and looked up at him through her eyelashes ‘ _S_ _he has pretty eyes...’_ his traitorous mind supplied. “Beginners luck” she over enunciated, smiling still. They rounded around the hotel, making their way down Valentine’s main strip.

He scoffed disbelievingly. “Sure, and I’m the lost king of Timbuktu”

She grinned “Your majesty” and curtsied real low.

He snorted, amused despite himself. He stopped short a moment, remembering what he’d wanted to say to her the next time they crossed paths. She paused as well, looking at him curiously. “ I, Uh…” words failed him momentarily. He abruptly removed his hat, holding it to his chest like a shield. “I wanted to apologize to you for my behaviour last time we saw each other” She tilted her head quizzically. He grumbled under his breath for a moment, uncomfortable with needing to say it out loud “I’m sorry I vomited on your boots, and I called you a conman, and I think I may have tried to get fresh with you, though I was very drunk and that part of the night is very blurry.” He sighed deeply “It was disrespectful and unkind, and I am sorry.” He bowed his head low, flicking a glance up at her to gauge her reaction.

She looked genuinely surprised, the first he’d ever seen on her face. She ducked her head, cheeks maybe a bit warm,  turning away to keep walking on. She was still smiling “It’s alright Arthur, but thank you for saying so. They were just boots and I can handle myself,” she shook out her shoulders, and threw a cheeky grin at him over her shoulder, “‘Sides, I am a conman.”

He smiled a little, re-adjusting his hat and shuffled a bit faster to catch up to her so they were walking in step “Can I ask how you know my name? ‘Cause I definitely don’t remember telling you that.” They were coming up on the bank now, almost back to Hosea.

She looked away for a moment thinking. He waited.

She turned to him, frown on her face “Well if I’m honest I know who you are because I've seen your wanted poster in Blackwater”. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” he rasped. Not ready to run, or fight or anything. He was suddenly so tired. Just wanted to go back to the nice conversation about throwing potatoes and apologies and smiles.

“I’m not.” She stalled, and started again “I won’t tell anyone.” She fidgeted a bit, “I’m not, I don’t talk to the law, obviously. It’s not good for my line of work. I just, I was curious about you, you look so scary in that wanted poster, when I recognized you on the Downes farm I decided to puff up like a porcupine, trying to scare off what I thought was a big bad wolf and you’re just” She flapped her hand awkwardly “You’re not like that, especially when we was talking at the saloon the other night and you seemed nice but so sad and now I’m babbling and I’m going to stop and I’m sorry I was honest I guess” She clicked her jaw closed, apparently done with speaking.

Arthur’s heart was returning to normal, tension bleeding out of him. He let out another big sigh, not sure what to say, and not quite sure what to do. He was curious though, now that she brought it up “What were you doing on the Downes farm? You were stopping me from robbing them, so I’m guessing you weren’t stealing anything? You said you was a farm hand.” She looked stricken for a moment. Arthur wasn’t so sure he was enjoying her surprise as much as he thought he would.

She cleared her throat, looking away “I, uh, well I’m immune to what Thomas had, and they needed help, so I went to help them because that’s what you do for people who’re hurting like that.”

“But you’re a thief” he was baffled.

She whirled around on him snarling “And that doesn’t make me a bad person!” He took a step back, surprised at the sudden viciousness in her voice. She spun around on her heel, tugging Tennessee Walker along. He followed after her more sedately, cautiously.

They arrived at Valentine’s dingy saloon in silence. She was tying up Tennessee to the hitching post, clearly unable to wait to get away from him. He wanted to slow her down, he wanted to say something, he didn’t know how to apologize. Something she said was niggling at him though. “You said ‘what Thomas had’, does that mean he’s…” Trailing off unable to finish after taking in her aggrieved expression. She nodded, tears in her eyes, looking away.

“Look I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I’m, I hope that, well I don’t know, I hope his family is okay” he struggled to find the words to take away the hurt and the pain on her face.

She still wasn’t looking at him, clearly waiting for her chance to escape when she abruptly looked up at him. Her eyes were so clear, and her tone so sincere, she reached for his arm still holding the horses reins “You know you don’t have to be a bad man on top of the things you do right? Outlaw life, it isn’t what defines you. You can choose to be better.You can do good for those who need it. You know that right?” She so desperately seemed to want him to believe that.

His mouth went dry unable to respond. She spared him one last glance before walking away, basket of potatoes forgotten. Arthur watched her go until she disappeared around a building, unable to decide on what to do. Go after her. Ignore her. Pretend all of this never happened. Or just stand still a few moments longer.

He was shaken from his reverie by Hosea coming up from behind, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Even in Valentine, you have to break hearts wherever you go” he tsked. Leaning down, Hosea picked up the forgotten basket of potatoes “But look at what a nice present she left for us, excellent fruits of labour Arthur. Absolutely excellent.” he palmed a potato, flinging it in the air and catching it again one handed. “Let’s get back to camp how about? Put this in whatever venison stew Pearson has cooking up, maybe make it taste halfway decent” He winked at the younger man, legging up onto his horse.

After a beat Arthur followed suit. Still contemplating her words. _‘It isn’t what defines you...’_ Shaking his head to snap out of it, Arthur trotted after Hosea, trying to engross himself in whatever tall tale Hosea was planning on spinning up next.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_Ran into ~~Just Gwen~~ Gwen again today. She saved my horse from getting stolen out from under my nose while I drank. She saved me with nothing but a smile and a potato. We managed to talk for a bit, told me how she knows my name, explained why she was so sour when we first met. She is a conman and I must be wary. I ain’t gonna be her next target. Not when I barely got any cash to float myself. _

_Pictured - A hand holding a basket filled with potatoes, the other hand holds one of the potatoes firmly, as if ready to toss it._

 


	4. Rhodes - The Candle Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New camp, who dis? Our Sad cowboy has moved to the next campsite outside of Rhodes and is gearing up to have a number of adventures (and dare I say shenanigans?) in the post emancipation proclamation South.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoy!

**Chapter 3 - Rhodes**

**Part 4 - The Candle Trick**

 

As Deputy Sheriff to the town of Rhodes Arthur had been on all manners of misadventures. He was walking out of the local jail after dropping off the latest in Rhodes petty criminals, accused of harassing cattle or something equally ridiculous. He had experience rounding up lost kitties,  taking in outlaws, helping old ladies across the road, and busting up more then a few moonshine distilleries. Some things were high action and dangerous, other simple little interactions with the locals. He’d even managed to save a young man from a pervert’s basement. Life may not have been dull but it was hitting a nice rhythm that he was enjoying himself immensely.

For the first time since maybe before Blackwater Arthur was starting to feel like his life might be hitting a nice equilibrium. The camp was doing well, people were fed, no trouble from Pinkertons, they was in good with the Greys, and he had steady work for a steady income. As a lifelong outlaw he wasn’t supposed to go around enjoying structure like this, but he wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t like the ease of it all. The ‘howdy’s’ from the locals, the extra meat the general store owner gave him for looking the other way when he’d found him re-selling stolen goods. The petty crimes of even the most average of Rhodes citizens brought a lightness to his heart and a near bounce to his step. Sure they were racist and classist as all get out, but they were also simple, and _‘That’_ Arthur reflected _‘was all I ever really need, simplicity’._

He walked over to the train station grabbing a seat on one of the benches, waiting for Hosea to arrive via train. He’d had some leads to work on up in Emerald Ranch, and Arthur was meant to wait for his train to come into Rhodes, and they’d head back to camp together. The mid afternoon sun wasn’t quite ready to start setting. Arthur knew he was going to be waiting for a while yet, and he  was getting awfully sleepy. Wouldn’t hurt nobody to nap a bit before Hosea arrived. He’d had a busy day collecting runaway cattle at one of the nearby farms. He’s earned this nap.

 

_A few hours later…_

 

“Hey you Chere! You wan’ dis ‘lil bougie right here naw?” A sharp and familiar voice abruptly pulled Arthur from his mid afternoon snooze.

Suddenly alert he rolled forward onto his feet scanning around for the source of the disturbance. To his left he saw a cluster of people near the station platform, including Hosea ‘ _Why didn’t he wake me?’_ Arthur thought sulkily before noticing who was at the center of the little cluster of people.

Gwen was enrapturing her audience, selling what looked like dark sticks of dynamite from a distance. She was wearing a crooked grin, cracked spectacles, a patchwork dress and was once again employing an over the top accent. “Yeeah, I haven’ got dat many, no monsieur, I need to be sellin’ dem to le local house master, naw?” She looked apologetic, bending down to place her black dynamite sticks into a box.

Hosea stood within the crowd watching her, calculating grin on his face. He probably recognized her from Valentine, and was curious about what kind of con she was trying to pull. Arthur wandered towards him, and stopped short. The last time he’d seen Gwen she’d all but fled. He doubted she’d want much to do with him today. Maybe he should hang back a bit, lest she notice him.

The ‘monsieur’ Gwen was trying to dissuade from the sale was not having it. “Miss Veronique, I don’t care what the Greys want. I work for the Grand Hotel in Rhodes, and I simply must have these candlesticks.” ‘Miss Veronique’ was shaking her head emphatically.

“Oh non non non, monsieur. I ain’t got enough for youse hotel, and fer the house master. I ain’t want no trouble. Gone wallop me good madam Rouge said, if I-un don’t bring back enough money dis time” The fake Miss Veronique was doing her best to look flustered, and maybe a bit scared. She was bending down to pick up her box of what Arthur could see now were just dark candlesticks.

“Wait!” The man from the Grand Hotel shrieked “I’ll pay 1.5 times their price, for all of them. We have a guest, Madam Holster from the North, peculiar woman who swears your black candles are the only thing that keep her cool in the night and the bugs away” He clamped his hands down on the box as Gwen lifted it. “Please.” he finished more weakly.

“For real monsieur? Oh that woulda made me the gun dun ‘appiest famme who ever dun saw Rhodes!” She looked genuinely gleeful, gushing over the man. “Thank you monsieur. I won’t foget your gentile-ness. Madam Rouge sure won’t strike me this time. Thank you!”

The man looked somewhat awkward, but he released the box long enough to reach into his pocket and pull out several bills, handing them over and taking the box out of her hands. He raced down the main street of Rhodes, up towards the large Grand Hotel at the end of the street, clearly anxious to  ferret away his newly purchased prize.

The rest of the crowd dispersed, the momentary excitement of an interesting sale happening in the street now over. Leaving only the fake Miss Veronique, Hosea, and Arthur standing awkwardly apart from the pair.

Hosea turned toward her like a hawk tracking a rodent, ready to fly in for the kill. He started jovially “Those were the most interesting candles I’ve ever seen, it’s a shame you don’t have any left. They had the most peculiar smell.”

‘Veronique’ smiled at him, tilting her head so the spectacles obscured her expression more “Ah, you tink they was nice, hmm? Well, you gon tell me where youse camp at and I can drop some off, naw?” her own smile had taken on a predatory glint.

Hosea genuinely laughed, “No, I don’t think will be necessary. Mind if I ask what accent that is? It’s…” He searched for a polite turn of phrase “so dynamic.”

She cocked her head at him, still grinning. “You ain’t never heard the music from the voice of the fils and filles of Acadie? We’s a de-placed people now, forced from homes, for bein’ too francais for the british Canadienne’s. Now we live in swamps, and called Cajun by the locals. I can barely remember the rocky shores of my home far to the North” she finished sorrowfully.

Arthur chose that moment to step in. “Wasn’t the Acadians brought to the swamps around these parts some 50 years ago or so? You certainly don’t look to be 50” he tried not to smile, remembering that she might not want to have anything to do with him now.

She wrinkled her nose at him ‘ _Cute’_ his brain supplied, before he could smother the thought. “Well aren’t I fortunate that none of these navel gazing hillbillies actually pay attention hmm?” she said airly, accent completely vanished. “They’re too busy marrying cousins to be as well read as you are Mr. Morgan.”  

Hosea cleared his throat, entertained, but more interested in whatever angle she was working. “Back to the question of your candles, what exactly were in those things? I imagine your goal here wasn’t to make a slow buck off of handmade, smelly candles”, that calculating look was back in his eyes, though it was darting between Arthur and her this time. Arthur didn’t appreciate the look on his face very much.

She pulled off her spectacles, making a show of cleaning them on her patchwork dress before answering “Well, the exact mixture is a bit of a trade secret. A bit of Valerian here, Oleander there, Mace, a touch of Cannabis, some special mushrooms, you know. Mint to make it smell fresh.”

Hosea’s eyebrows rose, surprised and maybe a bit impressed. He whistled low. “Just how stoned are you planning on making those folk?” Arthur whipped his head towards Hosea, also surprised, before turning his gaze back to Gwen.

She shrugged. “I don’t know, do I have to worry about Mr. Deputy here taking me in if I reveal all my secrets?” she cast a squinty glance at the badge on Arthur’s chest. He self consciously went to cover it.

“I doubt you’d ever reveal half the secrets you got going on, even under duress, or for all the dollars in Saint Denis,” Arthur said “And no, I wouldn’t turn you in… If you make it worth my while.” She scowled at him.

“You’d better be asking for me to bribe you. Financially.” She warned, eyes narrowed.

“Yeah,” Arthur agreed, “You give us a cut, and I think I’ll be able to turn a blind eye.” He smiled a bit, happy to have their banter back a bit. He might be quietly hoping for one of her usual cheeky smiles again.

Hosea once again had to interject, forgotten once more by Gwen and Arthur “Then it’s settled! How about we start walking over now, the sun is starting to go down, so I imagine they’re lighting those candles as we idle here. I’ll go grab a sack, I imagine there’s all kinds of riches for the taking up there. Meet you two over there!” He called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner of the bank, leaving Arthur and Gwen alone.

He gallantly gestured her forward “Madam VerON-ik.” She guffawed softly and started walking.

He fell into step with her, choosing to the fill the silence with questions, “It’s been awhile since we saw each other, what’re you doing down in Rhodes?”

She smiled enigmatically at him “A few dimwits with money in the area. They tend to be easy pickings” she waited a beat, sighing, “Also there’s something very gratifying about stealing from a bunch of former slave owners, people who only have wealth for the harm they’ve caused.”

He hummed, “So is that part of your noble thief philosophy? Steal from the rich and give to the poor? Like some sort of lady Robin Hood?” He was curious more than accusatory. He had spent the weeks since they last saw each other pondering her last message _“this life doesn’t define you”_. He was pretty sure he disagreed but he wanted learn more about why she thought like that. As if there was something redeemable in him.

“You know, you’re much better read then I would have ever thought” She mused out loud to him.

“And you’re trying to switch the subject” he countered.

Gwen tsked in annoyance. “Fine” she grumbled, “Yes. I do steal, and sometimes hurt people with power and money. But it’s usually only after they’ve hurt someone. Taken something that doesn’t belong to them. Exerted pain over those who don’t deserve it.” She looked up at him serious “Kept people as slaves.”

He nodded “I can understand that but… Why not get back at the people with the real influence and power?” She stared at him confused “The government. The law! They’re the ones who make it so people can own slaves. Can take houses from families, the food out of young kids bellies. They’re the ones who’re causing real harm, if they’d just let us all free I think the world would be much better off.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, a little surprised that he had felt the need to say his piece so passionately.

She was giving him a measured, contemplative look “The savagery of society, an interesting point Mr. Morgan, but what can one person do against such a huge and monolithic force? I’m one woman, with a certain set of skills. I can effect the world immediately around me. Give some change to someone hungry in the street. Helping pick people back up when they’re sick.” He glanced away, thinking about Thomas Downes a moment, but she carried on  “Taking from wealth hoarding scum of the earth.” She once again paused, before looking at him meaningfully. “Stealing supplies from a crooked doctor in Valentine, who was diluting morphine till it was useless” she tilted her head away from him, “Taking from a group of unrepentant former slavers, and child rapists, still wallowing in their own wealth, and hopefully burning this place to the ground.” She practically growled that last part out at him.

They arrived at the Grand Hotel, Hosea waiting just inside the fence. Already Arthur could hear whooping and shrieks from the large palatial building. Hosea grinned at them knowingly “Well, sounds like the party has already started. Shall we?” Gwen nodded, reaching into her skirts pulling out a kerchief and wrapping it over her face. She started forward, wading almost serenely into the bacchanalia inside the Hotel. Hosea and Arthur followed suit.

The smell of the place was herbal, and the mace and mint in the smoke was making Arthur’s eyes water.  People were dancing, twisting this way and that, no music but whatever was going on in their heads. Some lay on the ground weeping openly. Others talking to themselves madly. Some were fucking like rabbits in the middle of the hallway, Arthur made sure to step gingerly around those people, pushing into their rooms to find them in disarray. ‘ _At least this bullshit will cover any thieving we do’_ he thought to himself.

Having grabbed enough riches, he walked around a british man sobbing loudly for “Gavin! Gav?? GAVIN!” he made his way back into the main entranceway, to wait for Hosea and Gwen. He’s overloaded his satchel and a pillowcase he’d pulled off a bed during his rounds. Literally no one realized he was there. A clever trick. Maybe he’s have to ask Gwen how she’d come up with the recipe. Maybe she’d show him how, and he could teach her to shoot or something, and they could have another conversation about philosophy… and some other things… He tugged at the collar of his shirt, feeling suddenly excessively warm. 

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, guiding him out the door into the fresh air. Hosea tugged his mask down, doing the same for Arthur, “You’re starting to look a bit spacey Arthur. You should suck in some fresh air.” He took a deep breath, hefting his heavy bag off his shoulder and onto the ground. “This was an incredible idea, by your lady Arthur. No one the wiser, we just stroll in, no guns, just sacks full of loot. Did you know the best part, I asked her, she was apparently this fancy Miss Holster from the North the whole time. Pretending to be a rich woman who needs the fancy candles that the swamp rat cajun girl sells. She’s got a flair for the dramatic I’ll tell you right now. Natural talent.”

Arthur wasn’t really paying attention, dreamily stuck on what Hosea had said earlier ‘ _...My lady…’_ he had what could only be described as a doofy smile on his face.

Hosea kept going “You think she’d be interested in joining the gang? We could really use someone with her talents. Get her and Abigail working together, two pretty girls with quick wits and quick hands, the world is their oyster.” Hosea looked excited at the prospect.

Arthur shook his head, still feeling a bit fuzzy “Naahh, I don’t think she’d like Dutch very much.” Arthur also didn’t think Dutch would like her very much either. They had world views that would clash, and Gwen seemed the type to be just as stubborn as Dutch when she think she’s right.

Gwen emerged from the hotel, skirts looking a bit more full, but not carrying nearly as much he and Hosea were. He squinted at her suspicious “How come you were in there so long if you don’t have nearly as much as the rest of us?”

Gwen once again wrinkled her nose at him ‘ _Very cute’_ he thought honestly. “A lady’s business is her business. And if you fellers don’t mind, I have a business meeting to attend to elsewhere. A lady business meeting” She paused while turning away, before whipping back around to face Arthur. She reached into her pocket and slid him a $5 bill. “For your silence Deputy” She was wearing that cheeky grin again. Arthur’s heart gave a quick little _badump_ , and like that she was walking away at a brisk pace, leaving the two men behind.

Hosea slapped him on the shoulder, “Welp, today was a far more profitable day then I ever could have imagined.” Hosea gave him a very, downright intrusively, knowing smile, “You always manage to pick up the most interesting friends wherever you go Arthur. Ever since you were a boy.” He whistled for his horse, and Arthur did the same. Hosea began recounting the time Arthur was 16 and had developed the largest soppiest crush on the local sheriff’s daughter. He remembers Dutch and Hosea finding that particular episode extra hilarious.

Arthur cast once last look back at where Gwen had been walking away. She was nowhere to be seen. He found himself hoping they might have another run in sometime soon.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_Met a fake Cajun woman who claimed her name was Veronique. Gwen seems to move around a lot, working different angles using all kinds a’ silly accents. She pulled me into a con even though I am Deputy Sheriff in Rhodes. Maybe because of it. She’d sold some magic candles that made everyone who smelt ‘em burning act sillier than cats in heat. Walked right into the grand hotel, grabbing everything we could carry, no one the wiser. Me ‘n Hosea got a good take. He thinks she’d be a good addition to the gang. Some of the things she said, I don’t think she works well with people. If I see her again maybe we can do another score though..._

_Pictured - Candlesticks burning away innocently, framed in dark shading. A figure twists around as if in dance off to the side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You don't recall a big ole grand hotel inside of Rhodes? Haha, too bad. Artistic license. Also I tried some phonetic spelling of a bad cajun accent. If you have trouble understanding, try sounding it out orally. It will help :D


	5. Rhodes - Fence Fence, Horse

**Chapter 3 - Rhodes**

**Part 5 - Fence Fence, Horse**

 

Arthur was riding North of Rhodes looking for a particular shop he was pretty sure he’d seen during his race back to camp against Dutch a few weeks prior. Dutch had won that particular race, only because Arthur hadn’t seen that boulder as he and Tennessee Walker were rounding a tight corner. He hadn’t been surprised when Dutch hadn’t looked back to see what had happened to Arthur, but he was disappointed the man who was often a brother, and sometimes a father to him, didn’t bother hesitating to check to see if Arthur had broken anything when he hit the ground. He and Tennessee had slowly made their way back to camp that evening, a bit worse for wear and their pride smarting something fierce. Dutch was always a sore winner. An even sorer loser too.

The race wasn’t all a wash though. He was pretty sure on the way he’d managed to spot a fence during his mad dash. He’d needed one too, all the goods he’d managed to pick up at the hotel last week with Gwen and Hosea were taking up storage space at camp. He would have had trouble selling them in Rhodes proper, but maybe the feller running the fence could give him a good price for the silver, gold, and jewelry he’d managed to pick up. He also wouldn’t mind picking up some proper lockpicks, maybe one of those nice and quiet lock crackers Trelawney always seems to have on his person. 

‘ _ Wonder what she’s up to right now _ ’ he pondered. He hadn’t seen Gwen at all in the last week, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been trying to look for her wandering around amongst the people of Rhodes. He imagined she must be somewhere doing some obnoxious routine, tricking people out of their wallets and dignity. Maybe she’d do a funny British accent, pretending to be high and mighty, stealing from some rich folk who don’t know better. He and his horse found the right shack, and he made his way up the path, looking for a spot to hitch Tennessee. ‘ _ She might even be wearing a pretty dress, hair done up all nice, weaving some tale or another about a rich father or a thieving brother _ ’ he mused, lost in thought. Or she might be standing in torn pants arguing with the man running the fence, not ten feet away from where he was hitching up his horse. 

Arthur froze, despite himself. He hadn’t been ready for this interaction. Hadn’t thought of what to say. Hadn’t bathed yet today. He mentally checked when the last time he’d had a bath was and was embarrassed to realize his last two baths had been wading into a river with his horse. He cringed, smoothing his longer then usual beard as well. ‘ _ Why the hell didn’t I shave at camp this morning? Lazy fool! _ ’ She hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, too engrossed in her argument with the fence.

“I already told you miss-” the fence was trying to remain calm.

“You already told me that you should have shared this information weeks ago! Why am I here then? You don’t send letters?!” Gwen was gesticulating wildly, before settling one hand on her hip agitatedly. 

“That not how this works. And well you’re awfully hard to get a hold of. Floating here and there. What am I supposed to do? This isn’t my job. I don’t need to be involved in whatever-” The man was puffing himself up. Arthur continued watching, still not quite sure how to interject. 

She strangled the air in front of her “Not your job! Then what the FUCK are you being paid for?” Her back was tense as she stomped closer to the open window the man was occupying “You’re going to send a message for me, ya hear-” The fence abruptly cut the argument short by slamming and locking the wooden window shutters. 

Gwen let out an indignant shriek and slapped her hand on the closed shutter. “Fuck!” She shouted once more, turning away to stomp towards the cow paddock next to the shack. She abruptly kicked a rusting bucket lying on the ground, sending it flying before she all but flung herself onto a log, head resting in her hands. 

Arthur stood frozen unsure of how to proceed. ‘ _ She seems awfully mad _ ’ he fretted. But he’d made the effort to ride over here, lugging a bunch of heavy stolen goods. He wanted to sell them. He also didn’t want to leave her sitting there when she was so angry. The only other time he’d seen her quite like this was months ago at the Downes family farm when she’d almost knocked his head off with a hoe. ‘ _ At least it’s not directed at me this time… _ ’ He moved to walk over to her, sack of goods momentarily forgotten on his horse. 

He didn’t try to quiet his steps, not wanting to surprise her. Her back tensed but she made no move to turn around. He paused when he reached the log, hesitating before sitting down, “You alright?”

She turned to look up at him, still holding her head in her hands “Not so much Mr. Morgan, but thank you for asking” She turned away, going back to her sulk. “You can sit down if you want, freedom and all that” she added after a moment, sardonic tone leaching into her words. 

‘ _At least she’s not crying_ ’ Arthur thought relieved. He sat down, leaving a respectable distance between them. He waited a few moments before speaking “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked. There was something about her that made him want to ask questions. He had an awful lot of trouble enjoying silences around her. 

She only grunted. He pressed on “I didn’t catch the whole argument you was having” She flicked an annoyed glance up at him, he continued apology in his tone “But it seems like something has happened to put you all outta sorts. You’ve helped me a few times now. I’m just offering, if you need help, anything I can do, I’d be happy to” he finished somewhat lamely. 

She sighed, stretching her arms above her head, before settling back forward, elbows on her knees. “I doubt there’s anything you can do for me really. I..” she trailed off, tipping her head back looking at the clouds for answers. “I’m going to lose Beef. The man who gave her to me wants her back.” She sounded so lost, and so so frustrated. 

Arthur paused processing her words. “Beef?” he asked utterly confused. 

She smiled a little, bitter edge to it “My horse.” 

Arthur was still having trouble wrapping his head around this fact. “Your horse is named Beef?” he asked a bit incredulously. 

She looked defensive “Yes.” She leaned towards him a bit, eyes narrowed “And what pray tell would you have named her?” 

Arthur paused, thinking about it for a moment. “I dunno, Mountain would probably fit better. Or Sleipnir or something.”

She guffawed this time. He smiled a bit, happy to give her back some of her usual cheer “Sleipnir, the mighty horse of Odin, viking god all-father?” She shook her head. “You really are one of the best read men I’ve ever met in my life Arthur Morgan.”

He ducked his head a bit embarrassed, wanting to change the subject back to the problem at hand “So why does this man think he can take... “ Arthur cringed a bit at the name “Beef, back from you?”

She sighed heavily again, cheer fizzling out, “‘Cause I owe him a lot. It’s… I am here at his behest, doing work.” She said the last bit a bit cagey, uncomfortable with admitting so much. She shrugged helplessly “I guess I’m just a bit down ‘cause she’s all I have here. She’s been with me for so long, I don’t know what I’m going to do without her. She’s family” She finished, looking at the ground. 

Arthur felt sympathy “I know what you mean. Losing a horse, it can be like losing a part of the family. You spend so much time with ‘em you start to know them better ‘en any other person you've met” he glanced back at Tennessee, admiring her steadfast bravery.  

Gwen smiled a bit sadly. “I think you just told me quite a bit about yourself there, you’re best friend is your horse hmm?” there was no edge to the question. He bobbed his head, not quite in agreement but something close to it. 

“I probably don’t have much time with Beef left, so on that note, I’m going to go spend time with her, while I can.” She moved to get up and go, but not before pausing to put a hand on his shoulder. Electricity seemed to radiate from his shoulder, to his neck down to his finger tips. He sucked in a breath. She was looking at him so sincerely, his heart almost ached. “Thank you so much Arthur. Really. It means a lot.” She gave a him a pat and walked away from him. Gwen whistled a high, clear tune and from the woods emerged Beef, the largest, most silly named horse he’d ever saw. 

Arthur watched her ride off, his shoulder still tingling a bit from her touch. She’d looked so utterly defeated. He couldn’t stand seeing her that way. Normally she was so full of life, dropping easy jokes, so self satisfied with how clever she was. And she just seemed so empty and tired now. He wanted to do something for her, he just didn’t know how to help. Or find her again. 

Decision made he went to go pick up his sack full of loot and made his way over to the shuttered fence shack. He knocked loudly. When he received no answer he shouted “Hey! That scary lady is gone. I got some things for you to buy, so let’s talk.” 

The fence peeked apprehensively through the shutter. Noting that Gwen was no longer in sight, he opened them wide, a smile on his face. “Thanks mister, I appreciate the help. What can I do you for-” He was cut short by Arthur grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him close to his face. 

He threw down the large sack of loot and looked the fence dead in the eye, making sure he would be clearly understood. “You’re going to grab me a lock breaker, some gun oil, a bag of sugar cubes for my horse and then tell me where the large horse is supposed to be delivered,” Arthur paused somewhat dramatically, letting his words sink in “And then you can have this here sack of riches. What do you say?”

The man was shaking his head “No, sir I couldn’t possibly!” he was barely shaking. Arthur was going to change that.

He unholstered his gun with his free hand and pointed it, point blank, between the man's eyebrows. “You was saying?” he growled. 

The fence quailed, relenting “Yes, you’re right sorry, my mistake sir.” he was shaking like a leaf now. He scrabbled blindly behind the counter, grabbing all the lock breakers, gun oil and sugar he had. “Here you go sir, your items.” He squeaked. 

Arthur released him but kept pointing his gun. Raising an impatient eyebrow, cocking the revolver, the fence started to cry a little. Through his tears he managed to sob “The horse wranglers, Clive and Clay. They’re arranging to take the horse up north.” Satisfied, Arthur holstered his weapon and started to walk away towards his own horse. 

Turning back around after mounting up he called to the man “Pleasure doing business” He offered a little salute “‘Sides, that sack has to be worth couple hundred at least, you’re coming out on top friend” he finished with a smirk, before trotting on his merry way. 

Arthur hadn’t heard of these horse wranglers, but he’d be sure to find them before it was too late. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Ran into Gwen at the fence outside Rhodes. She was angry as all get out about something. She told it me she was going to be losing her horse and she was mighty torn up about it. I want to help if I can, see her smile once more. .  _

_ Pictured - A woman sketched from behind kicking a bucket, the bucket is seen flying away.  _


	6. Rhodes - Pony up Boah!

Chapter 3 - Rhodes

Part 6 - Pony Up Boah!

 

Arthur, Charles and John had barely managed to get away from the Braithwaites house unscathed with the prime horses they had been meant to steal. It was a lot of trouble, and even more ire to be managing for a few prized thoroughbreds. ‘ _ They’d better be worth what we was promised’ _ Arthur thought to himself grimly. 

Charles was leading them towards the horse fence, who Arthur had spent the better part of the last week casually asking around about in hopes of learning more about what might be happening to Gwen’s horse. At the very least after the sale was complete he’d make sure to ask these fellers, Clay and Clive about it. 

Meeting these men, they weren’t much to look out, outside of being weasley looking bastards. John of course was fool enough to not bother negotiating for a better price. They’d been duped again into little gains for the amount of work they’d had to do. Arthur was really starting to dislike this place. Rhodes was just another cesspool, like all other places, but worst yet the place was full of bigger cheats then any outlaw he’d ever met. And he knew Colm O’Driscoll. 

Still fuming Arthur almost didn’t notice the low whistle Charles gave at something he was looking at in the horse paddock. He wandered over to get a better look beside his friend. Low and behold there stood Beef in all her wonderous, and massive glory, slowly working her way through a patch of grass, not a care in the world. John came up behind them, surprise in his tone “That might be the biggest horse I’ve ever seen, jesus.” 

Clive looked into the paddock and shook his head “You boys wouldn’t want her, just a slow work horse” he said it almost too casually. 

Arthur took his chance “She don’t look like a work horse, looks more to me like some kinda war horse, I bet she’s mighty fast and could run for days.” John and Charles made sounds of agreement. 

Clive’s expression soured even more “Well, you fellas are wrong, I’m the horse expert here.” 

Arthur put his hands up placatingly “You’re right, sorry to question. We always have need of a good workhorse at camp though, how much do you want for her?”

Clive grit his teeth, paling a bit “She ain’t for sale”

John looked confused about Arthur’s behaviour in this whole interaction but seemed curious about how tetchy Clive was getting “Why not? She looks fine from here, we can afford her you know.” 

Clive was balling his fists up agitated, Clay started wandering over to stand next to his brother, hand resting lightly on his leg, looking ready to draw a weapon. “She’s been sold, she’s headed north, ain’t no use to you. Stop asking!” 

Arthur took a step back apologizing, trying to defuse the situation “Well then that’s all you had to say boys. Sorry for the trouble. And thank you for the business. We’ll be in touch” he turned to walk back to his own horse. 

Charles looked at him quizzically as they rode back towards camp, “Weren’t you just fuming about us not making enough money from these horses? Also we don’t really need a big horse like that anyways.”

John chimed in too “Yeah, what’s gotten into you Arthur? You looked ready to yell at me earlier and now you seem… distracted.”

Arthur waved them off dismissively “It ain’t nothing. Y’all go back on to camp, I have some business needs doing, I’ll catch you later.” Charles and John exchanged a skeptical look but started to ride away when Arthur called “And John, don’t you think I ain’t going to be yelling at you later for not negotiating a better price.” 

John grimaced at him, and spurred his horse faster. Charles followed suit. Arthur got off Tennessee and led her into the woods not too far off from where the horse wranglers were set up. He had some waiting to do.

 

_ Several hours later, before dawn… _

 

A lone shadowy figure slowly crept up towards the stone fence encircling a small herd of horses. The figure silently mounted the fence and shuffled softly towards the largest horse in the paddock, still casually munching away on grass. 

Arthur reached out his hand for Beef to sniff, before standing slowly and making the high jump to get on her bare back. He managed with only a little bit of difficulty and nudged the large horse forward towards the fence. Beef didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave, instead going back to munching on grass. 

Frustrated, Arthur tried to recall the whistle he had heard Gwen use to call her before. He tried a few soft whistle experimentally which was making to much noise. He’s been noticed. He heard sounds calling and shuffling from the nearby tents, occupied by two very grumpy horse wranglers. “Shit” Arthur muttered. “Come on girl, we gotta go.” Still no movement. He tried kicking gently, then firmly, whistling, nothing. He really didn’t want to get into a gunfight with a pair of business partners, Dutch wouldn’t like that one bit. 

“Come on girl, move!” he hissed. At this point he could see Clive or Clay standing looking into the paddock, noticing Arthur and then calling for help. One of the brothers had a gun, and though aimed poorly definitely were going to be some trouble. Luckily a gunshot was all the motivation Beef needed to finally get moving, she abruptly started galloping towards the nearby fence, leaping cleanly over it before taking off at a dead sprint. Arthur looked back to see if they were being followed and could only see Tennessee struggling to keep up with Beef’s pace. 

Eventually, as the sun was coming up, he managed to slow Beef down and they ducked into the woods. He was confident they hadn’t been followed. He was also pretty confident Gwen’s horse was smart enough to find its way back to her house or camp or… He honestly had no idea where that woman holed up, either way he was pretty sure he could let Beef roam free and she’d make her way home. Before leaving the horse he ripped a page out of his notebook and wrote a quick note, tucking it into the bridle Beef was wearing.

Beef leaned nudged forward, nibbling on Arthur’s hair, knocking his hat off, before wandering away deeper into the woods. Arthur laughed a bit, picking his hat up. He was mighty tired after two horse rustles in one night. He’d head back to camp and sleep some of the day away. He hoped Beef and Gwen could find each other, and he hoped he’s managed to brighten her day a bit when they did. Smiling to himself he started humming a tune on his way back to the gang. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Went to go steal those Braithwaite horses. Once again discovering that whatever price we was promised was not going to be met. Can’t stand these rich hillbillies, always lying and trying to bend us around their plans. Saw that enormous pretty horse of Gwen’s in the Horse Fence’s paddock, asked how much he was sellin it for. The man went white as a sheet and told me that horse ain’t for sale and to not even think about stealing it. I decided to liberate Beef (silly name) on my own before dawn the next day. I hope she makes it back to Gwen.  _

_ Pictured - An oversized horse grazing in a paddock with other smaller horses.  _

**_Note - Best not to lose family when you ought not to -Arthur_ **


	7. Rhodes - Stick Figures & Damsels

**Chapter 3 - Rhodes**

**Part 7 - Stick figures and Damsels**

 

It had been a few weeks since Arthur had committed a double horse wrangle in one night. He hadn’t seen or heard from Gwen since and maybe that was for the best. He’d been trying to convince himself that she was a bit too unreliable, if fun to debate the philosophies of outlaw life with her, but she did have awful taste in horse names. “Beef” he muttered to himself incredulously.

He was waiting in line at the rail station clerk, looking to pick up some mail for the group. Mrs. Adler was at the general store, taking a break from camp before she stuffed an antler up Pearson’s nose. He’d figured it’d be best to give her some space and let her cool off. She’d looked ready to kill their poor quartermaster when they’d left, and Arthur seemed to be one of the few men at camp who didn’t set Mrs. Adler’s teeth on edge so he was happy to volunteer himself for a bit of errand running. 

He pondered all that he’d been up to in the last few weeks. Making headway on his legendary animal hunts, caught some mighty fine fish, ransacked a swampy plantation house with Lenny, pissing off the Lemoyne Raiders. He’s even managed to support women’s suffrage with Miss Penelope Braithwaite. He’d never been one for civic participation, but that had been a gas. It was nice to see people fighting for what they believe in, especially if it means treating women as equals and not as babymaking broodmares. He really was getting tired of Rhodes and their base opinion about everyone who didn’t own land and have the privilege of white skin. 

So instead he thought of Annabel and Bessie, though it had been years since they’d both passed on. The women Dutch and Hosea had loved had had a certain kind iron spine he could only dream of meeting again. They’d taught him respect and kindness, and how the word of a woman was just as good as any man’s. He’d loved them dearly and had been deeply saddened when they’d passed. They’d been much like big sisters, never trying to replace the memories he had of his mother, for which he’d always be grateful. 

He stepped up to Alden, offering the man a smile “Afternoon Alden, I’m here to pick up some letters.”

Alden nodded his head, turning to his mail sorter “And how’re you doing today Mr. Morgan?” He grabbed a bundle and passed it over the table “You look like you’ve gotten quite a bit a sun, you ought to be careful, preserve that nice skin o’ yours.”

Arthur smiled and nodded “Thanks for the advice. I’ll keep that in mind” grabbing the pile of letters and starting to thumb through them “Have a good day Alden.”

“You as well Mr. Morgan!” Alden called before turning his attention to the next customer in line. 

He rifled through the letters looking for any that would indicate they were addressed to him in particular and not Pearson, Javier, or Mary-Beth, when he noticed a folded sheet of paper. He plucked that out of the pile and opened it. It was the original note he’d sent along with Beef to Gwen. However there was now a drawing of what he thinks what was meant to be a cowboy, thought it had monstrously large pointy teeth, riding a… zebra dog? It was holding something in one stick figure hand that may have been a gun shooting… birds, maybe? Arthur was smiling despite himself. The drawing was awful, but knowing that Gwen had received his note, had been reunited with Beef, and wanted to let him know made his heart feel bit lighter.

He walked out of the station, practically grinning, and made his way back to Mrs. Adler at the general store. He carefully folded the note and tucked it into his journal before putting it back in his satchel. He was passing an idle stagecoach when out of the corner of his eye he caught someone staring at him, standing under the ridiculous statue Rhodes maintained. He did a double take when he realized who she was. 

He almost didn't’ recognize her. Her hair was somehow a different colour and longer to boot, she was wearing a simple and modest dress, looking more like a farmers wife then she ever had before. Her eyes also seemed smaller on her face, not nearly as bright or expressive as he was used to. But the smile she was wearing, and the set of her shoulders, it couldn’t be anyone but Gwen. She waved him towards her, grin widening. 

He glanced towards the general store, not seeing Mrs. Adler yet, and made his way towards Gwen. They were both shaded by the height of statue as he joined her. “Deputy, as I live and breath, how’re you finding yourself today?” she had adopted one the drawls so common in the area. She looked like any other person in Rhodes. This was perhaps her best disguise yet. He wasn’t sure how she’s made her eyes look so different though...

“I’m well, thank you for asking Miss…” He trailed off giving her his own impish grin. He was down to play along with her little act.  

Her smile matched his “Miss Jones, Sarah Jones?” She drawled, shifting her weight to lean closer to him. “You know, you helped me out with my horse problem the other day?” Her smile grew more subdued, reaching out she touched his arm, “I just wanted to thank you in person, for everything you did. It meant a lot.” She was giving him that same sincere expression as before. 

He ducked his head a bit, partially to disguise his thrill at her hand on his arm,“It wasn’t any problem. I said I’d be happy to help” He canted his lips into small a smirk “‘Sides, I got your note.”

“Oh?” Her eyes twinkled, she seemed to know where this was going. 

“Yeah,” he was grinning like a fool now he was pretty sure, “You’re an awfully terrible artist.” She swatted at him, he took a step back laughing. She didn’t seem too mad, still smiling, amused at their shared joke.

“We can’t all be well read, sophisticated artists, Deputy!” She said hotly, no real ire in her tone. 

“Sophisticated?” He repeated, and then guffawed a bit. “Ma’am I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but I sure as shoot ain’t sophisticated.” 

She was still smiling at him, a bit subdued again “You are more than you think Arthur.” 

Arthur’s breath caught in his chest again, not sure of what to say. He continued staring at her for a beat more and opened his mouth to reply, when a loud “Ahem” jerked his attention to Mrs. Adler having walked over to them from the general store. Arthur practically leaped away guiltily, a bit embarrassed at having been caught in a vulnerable moment. 

She was decked out in new boots, pants and a man's shirt, new hat too he was pretty sure, and she looked far more comfortable then she ever had since he’d met her. Sadie continued “If y’all are done flirting, we need to get these supplies back, preferably before the sun goes down” She looked at Arthur pointedly, and then gave the fake Miss Jones a querying once over. 

Arthur cleared his throat, nodding “Yep, that sounds good by me.” He turned to ‘Miss Jones’ and gave her a curt nod, ‘It was nice to run into you again.” And awkwardly began to walk away. 

Gwen just rolled her eyes amused. She turned to Sadie and extended her hand “I’m Miss Sarah Jones, but my friends call me Gwen.” 

Sadie took her hand and shook it, “Sadie Adler” before realization dawned on her face, she leaned in close and asked quietly “Gwen… Are you that con artist who Hosea keeps talking about? Had some trick with the candles?” 

Arthur cringed a bit. After they had gotten back to camp that night Hosea had to go and spin a tale to everyone about this chameleon woman who’d stolen Arthur’s heart. Arthur had been the victim of some innocent ribbing for the better part of a month. Everytime he left camp it was “Going to see your woman” this, “Don’t forget to bring her flowers” that. Heck, he’d even been harassed writing in his journal some, which he put a stop to quickly, laying a drunk Bill out on the ground. People were quickly reminded that they were not supposed to bother him during his journalling time. Sadie had never said anything, but quietly took it all in. He really hoped she didn’t start razzing him like she did Pearson, now that she’d met Gwen. 

Gwen gave her a conspiratorial wink, “The one and the same.” She released Sadie’s hand, and dropped her Rhodes accent “Might I trouble you two for a ride out of town? I just need to get as far at the southwestern woods and I’ll be fine to go from there.” 

Arthur looked at her quizzically “You need a ride? Why?” Sadie gave him a sharp look, reprimanding him for his rudeness. He wasn’t about to explain to her that Gwen wasn’t a woman who asked for harmless favours. Also he had just helped her get her horse back, she should be able to ride back on her own. 

Gwen shrugged “I don’t feel much like walking, and y’all have a nice wagon there, with plenty of room to spare for little old me” Her southern drawl was back in place, and she gave him a hound dog expression. 

Arthur opened her mouth to keep asking questions, when Sadie interjected “Sure, a ride out of town should be fine.” She turned and started walking back to the wagon. Gwen gave him her cheeky grin and started after Sadie. Arthur just stared at her back suspiciously, trailing after the women more sedately.

Situated in the wagon, they started making their way out of town. Arthur inquired about Mrs. Adler’s new wardrobe, but Sadie dismissed him, far more interested in learning a few of Gwen’s secrets. “Where you from Gwen?” Sadie threw over her shoulder. 

Gwen was leaning against on the crates in the back, feet propped up on another crate “Here and there, I was born a ways north though.” came her breezy reply. 

Arthur followed up flatly “Anywhere in particular?”

Gwen grinned at him mischievously “Oh, nowhere you’d have ever heard of. Just some small hick town.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, snapping the reins so the horses would go faster.. Sadie continued “How’d you get into con game? I have an idea of how everyone else did back at camp, I’m curious about yours.” 

Gwen was half paying attention, seeming to scan the horizon “Mmm? Oh I guess a natural affinity for it. I always liked story telling, now I get to be the story I’m spinning myself.” 

Arthur followed her gaze and didn’t see anything amiss, he has been wondering something though “How’d you get your face all different like that? It’s you, but different somehow.”

This time Gwen did turn around to face them and laughed a little. She peeled off the long wig , revealing her natural hair underneath. She then lifted her skirt to her face and scrubbed for a moment. When she pulled her skirt away it was her normal face looking back at him again. “That’s how, all part of the pageantry of it all” She giggled. 

Arthur and Sadie’s eyebrows shot up shocked. Saide recovered more quickly “How’d you do that? You look completely different!”

Gwen smiled conspiratorially, shuffling closer to the front of the wagon so she didn’t have to throw her voice as much “Makeup and a wig. Use some shadows and light colours to change how your face looks structurally, pretty neat huh?” 

Arthur squinted at her, impressed but, “How is it you can do that, but you’re the poorest artist I've ever seen?” Offended Gwen whapped him with her long wig. He laughed batting her away. Sadie was giving them a wistful smile, thinking her own thoughts probably about Jake. 

They were having a nice quiet almost at the point where he figured they’d drop Gwen off when he heard an all too familiar refrain “There’s the bastard! Get him!” All of a sudden about fifteen Lemoyne Raiders came riding out of the trees, hooting and hollering, guns pointed straight for them. 

Arthur unholstered his gun, whipping around and shooting the nearest Raider off his horse. “Stop the wagon, we need cover!” he shouted at the women, as a bullet slammed into the wood of the wagon, not a foot away from where Gwen was ducking down low. “Shit- Come on!” And he dove off the wagon, as Sadie got the horses under control and stopped, before diving herself off the carriage. Gwen still laid tucked in the crates of provisions. He’d need to deal with the bastards quickly to keep her safe. 

“Why the heck are these bastards coming at us? The HELL did you do Morgan?” shouted Sadie, tucked behind a rock, darting out briefly only to shoot wildly. She’d only managed to hit one Raider so far. 

Arthur dead eyed two Raiders in quick succession before ducking under cover and shouting back “Lenny and I may have cleaned out their hideout recently.” he paused to shoot and then reload again “also I’ve taken out a few of their moonshine distilleries recently.” Sadie scoffed loudly, shooting wildly once more, swearing to herself. 

As Arthur was reloading he didn’t notice a man coming up behind him, flanking him. He was tackled to the ground, knife inches from his throat. He struggle, trying to buck the Raider off him, sour smelling hillbilly. The man was just as strong as Arthur though, and had the advantage of gravity on his side. Not confident he was going to make it out of this tussle, a moment later a hot spurt of blood hit his face, not his own. He looked up to see a knife being dislodged from the back of the bastards neck. A knife wound there would have severed his spine cleanly. 

Arthur threw the limp body off him, sitting up, wiping the blood off his face. Above him stood Gwen, knife in hand, calm neutral expression on her face. Her dress was splashed with blood from when she had apparently stabbed the man. “What the hell are you doing out of the wagon, it’s dangerous out here!” He rasped at her. 

“I know” She bent down to pick up the dead man’s bolt-action rifle and cocked it, aiming a shot and nailing a man in the face dozens of yard away. Arthur gaped at her. She reloaded the rifle and released another shot, instantly killing another Raider. Recognizing that the woman standing ramrod straight in the middle of the battlefield, methodically picking off their men might be a threat, the Lemoyne Raiders turned their attention on Gwen, most moving their sights on her. 

As the first shots whizzed past, she dove and rolled to a crouch position behind a boulder, calming reloading the rifle for another shot. Standing smoothly she let the shot go, nailing another headshot, before ducking back down. 

Arthur meanwhile got his bearings back and crawled so the wagon was between him and any Raiders. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This cheerful, liar of a woman was a better shot than Javier was. She was certainly also calmer ‘n anyone he’d ever seen in a shoot out. ‘ _ Just who the hell is she?’ _ he thought to himself as he took out another Raider, who was trying the same trick on Sadie as had been done to him. 

The gun fight only took a few minutes, though it seemed to drag on forever. By the end of it only one Raider was left standing, and he made to run off on his horse. Arthur watched in horror as Gwen lined a shot up on the man’s retreating back, he was about to shout at her to stop when she let the bullet fly, killing the fleeing man at a distance. He was too stunned to speak for a moment. Sadie was picking herself up, brushing dirt of herself, and she came to join them. 

Gwen turned to face him, cool and calm exterior melting away into her normal good humoured expression “Are two you alright?” She asked. 

Arthur suddenly found his words “What the hell was that? Why’d you shoot a man retreating like that?” He was angry, which was doing a good job of feeding off his shock at the whole situation. 

She looked surprised that he was so angry “What do you mean why? He was trying to kill us and-” Arthur cut her off.

“And he was retreating! He was basically defenseless” Arthur boomed at her. Sadie tried to grab his arm, but he shrugged her off. “You don't shoot a man fleeing from a fire fight!” 

She looked irritated with him now “He’s a Lemoyne Raider, basically human garbage” she hissed at him, he opened his mouth to interrupt her again, his anger and confusion still burning hot, but she held up a finger to silence him “And! A group of them found you near your camp, you don’t want them returning to try and finish you off, right?” She looked at him in challenge.

Sadie tried to interject “She’s right Arthur and she just saved our skins, how about-” 

Arthur was not having it “And just where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?” He was still yelling, he knew. “You looked like a cold blooded assassin, methodically killing everyone in your way.”

Gwen looked as if she’d been slapped. She abruptly dropped the rifle, back straight, and turned on her heel walking away. “Go fuck yourself Arthur Morgan.” she called over her shoulder. She disappeared into the trees, obviously not wanting to be followed. 

Arthur, still frustrated and maybe a bit scared, too much adrenaline pumping in his system waved her off with a scoff. “Aaahhh, good riddance” he growled quietly to himself. Sadie still heard that. 

She hit him in the shoulder, lightly, “What the hell is wrong with you?” Arthur gaped at her, offended “She just saved our lives Arthur!” 

He grumbled a bit before responding “She never said nothing about being able to shoot like that. She was way more dangerous then she led me to believe.” 

Sadie rolled her eyes at him “Yeah, and I’m sure you described to her in detail how good at shooting and killing men you are, hmm?” 

Arthur pursed his lips, annoyed “It’s different, she’s-”

Sadie cut him off “A woman?” she said it so accusatory that Arthur just looked at her uncomfortable. 

He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, his hat had after all fallen off again. “Yeah, but I’m honest about being a no good outlaw, people just assume the bad things I’ve done and-” he cut himself off before revealing too much to Sadie. ‘ _ And, she thinks there’s ways to do good and if she can kill like that she ain’t no better than me and then, what’s even the point? Ain’t no reason to do good if everyone is just as bad.’ _ he thought bitterly to himself. 

Sadie sighed herself “You know Arthur, she actually likes you right? The way the two of you were making eyes at each other when I found you, it reminded me of-`” Sadie took a deep breath in, looking away “It reminded me of me and Jake. There’s so much sourness in this world Arthur, you gotta look for the good in it where you can.”

Arthur was looking at the ground uncomfortable. Mrs Adler never talked about Jake, especially not to him, this felt like too much an invasion of privacy. He wanted her to understand him though “She… She might not be any better than me though. And how does that not make things sour? If she’s just a killer whose conflicted about killing?” ‘ _ Like me’ _ he thought to himself sourly.  

Sadie looked at him, expression melancholy “I don’t know Arthur, but you shouldn’t go around putting people on a pedestal. Now, let’s get back to camp before someone reports all the dead bodies we just made to the law.” She walked back to the wagon, taking the reins, and looked at him.

Arthur breathed slow, thinking about what Mrs. Adler had just said. ‘ _ I didn’t put her on a pedestal, that’s just naturally where she lives, above me’ _ he thought ruefully. He moved to join Sadie on the wagon. For the first time since she’d tossed money at him Valentine, all those months ago, Arthur was not looking forward to the next time he saw Gwen. He didn’t know if he should just avoid her outright or apologize, and he felt like he wouldn’t know for a long time to come… 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Went into town with Mrs. Adler. She wanted to get outta camp and try on some new clothes. She’s taken to dressing like a man but for the first time in the months I’ve known her, she seems more lively. Ran into Gwen in town again, using a Rhodes-area accent. It was terrible. Asked to hitch a ride out of town. She seemed tetchy about something but kept it close to her chest. Lemoyne Raiders set upon us. Seems they still sour about that whole blown up distillery and raid on their swampy plantation house. Mrs. Adler fought bravely,  managing to take out 2 bastards. I ain’t never see anyone shoot with such fury. Gwen saved me from a stabbing and then proceeded to shoot dead 8 men. Her face was a cold terrifying mask. She even shot a man fleeing. I yelled at her on account of me being shocked, and angry she was hiding such a secret. Perhaps I was fool to think there was anything different about her in the first place…  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- a note with a poorly drawn cowboy wearing a white hat, riding a giant  zebra horse that looks more like a dog. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence? In my Fix-it fic? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> We needed some conflict to spice things up between our sad cowboy and mysterious con-artist. I said slow burn didn't I? Ain't going to be any smooches for a long time still ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Rhodes - A small dip in a freezing lake

**Chapter 3 - Rhodes**

**Part 8 - A small dip in a freezing lake**

 

Charles had been spending some time further north, communicating with the Wapiti tribe regularly. This had led to some great leads on hunting, and a little bit more information about the area. Most recently Arthur had asked him to inquire about a certain legendary fish that he had been looking for, slightly southwest of Colter. Arthur had no interest in going back up into the mountains after nearly freezing to death there many months ago, but he also wanted that darn fish. He was getting close to catching all the big ones in the area. Charles returned with two leads for Arthur to follow up on.

One, there had been sightings of a large Sockeye Salmon which was exactly what Arthur was looking for, near Lake Isabelle. Two, there had been sightings of a pure white arabian horse, who was known to run like the wind, fearing all who try to come near it. Tennessee Walker was unfortunately an older mare who didn’t rebound from long sprints quite like she used to. This was critical for a man who lived a dangerous outlaw life like himself. She was no Ranger, his old horse from before Blackwater, but she’d been reliable up until this point. He’d been keeping an eye out for good horses, but hadn’t found any that suited his fancy yet. This white arabian horse sounded intriguing. And free, which was his favorite part. He just needed to put in the work to catch it.

Having two reasons to go north, Arthur said his temporary farewells to the camp, there weren’t any exciting happenings with the Greys or Braithwaites recently, and promised to return in a week with his new prizes. The long ride up north had been fine, running into no trouble, though he had managed to save that photographer from wolves on the way. Before he knew it he was freezing on a mountain side again. He’d packed provisions and warm blankets enough that he should be fine, but it didn’t make the cold air sting his cheeks any more gently.

He rode forward, following the winding path of the river he was sure would bring him to Lake Isabelle. He and Tennessee were rounding a corner at a steady canter when the lake opened up before him. He may not have liked the cold very much, but he did appreciate the beauty of this place. So tranquil with it’s pristine, untouched white snow, the lake half frozen over with steam rolling off the water. A picturesque log cabin with smoke emitted from the smokestack, a large tawny horse with a black and white mane nosing through the snow outside the cabin looking for grass underneath.

Arthur froze. Not quite believing his eyes. Was he severely dehydrated and hallucinating? It seemed strange that he would fantasize about the horse, and not the woman associated with it. Or about Mary, or his own Mother. Anyone but the Gwen’s overlarge war horse Beef. ‘ _Still the worst name I ever heard for a horse’_ Arthur shook his head. Beef was still there. He dismounted Tennessee to try and get a closer look. He was pretty sure he could see movement in the cabin.

He didn’t get very far before the cabin door was kicked open and he heard a shotgun cocked. “Ain’t nothing here for you, so you best get to riding away- Arthur?” Gwen’s voice died off when she recognized him. Her face had gone slack with surprise. She lowered the shotgun so it wasn’t pointing directly at him anymore.

Arthur recognized the snarl in her voice from the first time they met, he’d ended up on his back, his life in danger. ‘ _Let’s hope I don’t get myself shot this time_ ; he mused wryly. He put up his hands in a placating gesture, not quite sure where to begin with this coincidence. Not quite sure how to talk to this woman anymore who was a whole heck of a lot scarier than he first thought.

Her momentary stupor wiped away, replaced by anger once again. She lifted the shotgun back up, pointing it at him once more. “Are you following me?” she asked icily “How’d you know where to find me? Who told-” She cut herself off, visibly frustrated.

Arthur didn’t move, just kept his hands up. The woman before him felt like a different creature then the one he’d met in Valentine and then flirted with in Rhodes. He didn’t know where he stood with her, didn’t know how to handle this new situation. At the very least he’d do better than she ever did with him, he wouldn’t lie “I’m here to go fishing, and then I’m looking for a new horse.” He looked her straight in the eyes hoping she’d see the truth.

She frowned. “You’re here,” she gestured at the lake “to fish?” she sounded almost incredulous.

Arthur nodded slowly “You can see for yourself, my rod and a bunch of bait for Salmon is in my pack on Tennessee.” She was still eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed, still not dropping his hands, “I didn’t follow you. I had no idea you’d be here. A friend told me about a good fishing spot and I’m looking for a legendary Salmon up here. You can see it on the map in my pack too.”

She didn’t lower her shotgun but she did start edging forward towards his horse. She circled around him, still pointing the gun at him. He didn’t move except to track her movement. She hissed a “Don’t move” while she rifled through his bag pulling out his rod, and the fish map. Apparently satisfied, she stepped away and lowered her gun. He noted that she did not put it away. ‘ _Fine_ ’ he thought sourly ‘ _be that way_ ’.

They sat staring at each other, both of them a little awkward and a little cold, neither moving to speak. Now that the gun wasn’t pointed at him he noticed the fine winter coat she was wearing. Looked like it was lined with real nice shearling. Must of been nice and warm, and wind resistant to boot. The collar of the coat came up to her chin. She looked almost like what Arthur imagined a snow princess would. He dismissed that thought quickly, remember the vicious way she had dispatched those Raiders in Lemoyne all those weeks ago. ‘ _Ain’t nothing delicate about her._ ’

She was the first to break the stillness but marching over Beef, and starting to saddle her up quickly and methodically. Arthur found himself irritated “You’re not going to say anything?” He bit out before he could stop himself.

She tensed, not looking at him, continuing to adjust straps on her horse, replying “What’s there to say?” She said it in this dismissive airy way that just irritated Arthur more.

“We don’t see each other for weeks, and the last time you murdered some folk, acting like it was nothing, and you got nothing to say?” He was real mad. Fists balled up, temperature rising, he needed to calm down before things took a real nasty turn.

She was standing still, as if paused mid way through hoisting up herself up onto the saddle. She still didn’t look at him when she asked “And why do you think I owe you any explanation?”

He had nothing to say to that. Did she owe him an explanation? They’d met a handful of times, he thought they’d been friends. But maybe not. He hardly knew anything about her, other then she was a talented liar. He said nothing.

Gwen finished pulling herself up onto her horse. She didn’t look back at him as she rode away at a steady trot. However she did feel the need to call back, in a sarcastic tone “Enjoy your fishing Mr. Morgan” She said his name the same way one might describe a particularly disgusting bug. And like that she was out of sight, gone ‘ _Hopefully forever_ ’ Arthur grumbled internally.

Still irritated Arthur moved to set up his camping supplies. He could have set up in that nice warm looking cabin, but who knows what type of insult Gwen would take that as. He’d likely wake up to a bullet in the head, or get poisoned by some booby trap or something. She had known how to make people act all crazy with a couple of candles. Who knows what she’s capable of.

He still hadn’t managed to calm down when he went to retrieve his rod, baiting it and then casting it off. He thought he’d seen a large red figure swimming around somewhere near the middle of the lake.

Some fresh air, the promise of a tasty fish, and the sound of nature were all he needed to calm down. Now just to clear his mind and not think of Gwen. And the way she had looked down her nose at him. All of these months, her words about doing good, and this world not defining him, really she was just condescending to him, probably got a thrill out of toying with outlaws, telling them to be better, and then getting them killed or something. Black widow of a woman had done him more harm than good. Nothing but a lying, thieving monster, who probably followed him to Rhodes. Probably wanted to turn in his people to the Pinkertons, make a quick buck that was all she really cared about, as if she was so superior…

He was too distracted by his thoughts to notice that he had shuffled onto the ice at the edge of the lake. He did notice however when he got a bite that gave a few powerful tugs. Shaking out of his reverie he whooped and took a low stance, ready to fight this fish onto land. A few minutes of tense battle and Arthur was tiring, but he was determined. Seemed like the Salmon was weakening too. “Almost got it” he muttered to himself. He leaned back trying to tug the line upwards, just as the Salmon tugged hard in the opposite direction.

Arthur lost his footing and slipped partially into the water. Right leg half submerged. He was trying to scramble back, still holding onto the rod. The fish gave another powerful tug and his left joined the right in the water. In that moment he decided to cut the bastard loose lest it pull him fully into the water. As he went to grab his knife the fish pulled hard, ripping the rod out of Arthur’s hand. It caught on his coat sleeve and yanked him fully off the ice flow and into the water. He shouted in surprise on his way in.

The water was icy cold, and felt like needles hitting his skin everywhere. It seemed to choke the air out of him, causing him to start gasping as he was pulled along by the fish. He finally managed to get himself untangled from the rod, letting the salmon keep it’s prize. Arthur’s head surfaced, still not quite able to suck in enough air. He was searching frantically for nearest spot of land. He needed out of the water, he saw that he was near an ice flow and tried to kick his way over there, but his body was already going numb, he could barely control his legs. He tried shouting again, though his voice was too hoarse. _‘Is this where you’re going to die you old fool? Killed by a fish?’_ he thought to himself.

He thought he heard the stomping of hooves in the distance and heard a voice shouting “Arthur!?” he tried to call out, though found himself unable to be very loud. It felt like an eternity until the next moment when a loop of rope slapped into the water near him. “Wrap that around you!” The voice shouted. He tried to comply, though found his movement were jerky and clumsy, unable to control his hands and arms very well. He managed to loop it around his chest after a struggle.

“G-got it” he shouted hoarsely. Next thing he knew he was being pulled back to shore by a large tawney beast with the dumbest name ever given to a horse. When he made it to shore, he barely had the energy to scrabble up across the ice. Hands grabbed him, trying to pull him up, and pulling the rope off him. “I love Beef” he told Gwen.

She let a sharp, slightly hysterical sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh. She kept trying to pull him to his feet. “Come on Arthur, you’re too big and heavy, I can’t carry you, you need to help me.” He tried to comply, but found it hard to get his feet under him. He ended up putting a bunch of his weight on her. “We’re just going to into the cabin, come on, you need to warm up, fast.” She pulled him into the log cabin that he thought had been so picturesque before, slamming the door shut behind them, and then sitting Arthur on a bed roll directly in front of a cast iron stove.

He was shaking terribly, lips and teeth chattering, he had never been this cold before. Gwen was ripping blankets and furs out of all corners of the room and bringing them over to where Arthur was sitting. “You need to get out those clothes. Come on I’ll help you.” She kneeled down to take off his left boot. Arthur resisted a bit suddenly cold and embarrassed.

“N-No, I don’t w-want to take off my c-c-clothes, it’s not p-proper” he told her through chattering teeth.

She looked up at him fiercely “If you want to live you’re going to take your clothes off right fucking now Arthur Morgan!” She snarled.

He was taken aback but complied. She helped him with his boots, suspenders and pants, his shirt and then to his utter dismay his drawers. She didn’t seem particularly interested in anything, as Arthur tried to meekly cover himself, she grabbed the blankets and furs that she had been gathering and swaddled him up in them. He was still cold as sin, still shivering.

Gwen moved towards the stove, putting a pot of water with some herbs in it. She was removing her own jacket (now dressed only in a thin shirt and pants), closing shutters, blockading the door, and grabbing more wood to store near the stove in case they needed it. It was hard for Arthur to focus too much on all the frenetic movement, so focused on how cold he was. She placed a hot metal decanter in front of him, filled with greenish gold liquid, steaming. “Sip that slowly” she instructed.

He nodded, shaking too much to get the mug to his face without spilling. She sighed, moving the blankets covering his shoulders and back, he whined a bit, before she moved to sit pressing into his side, one arm wrapping behind his back, pulling the blankets and furs back over them both. She took the cup from his hands and brought it up to his mouth for him to sip. He made an appreciative sound, feeling like he could finally breathe fully again.

They sat like that in silence for a while, her every so often bringing the hot mug up to his mouth for him to sit from, pressed into his side. Even after Arthur got feeling back into fingers and could have taken over drinking on his own, he still had her help him. He was still very cold, and she felt so so nice against him like that. Eventually, though it felt sacrilegious to do so, he felt the need to break the silence.

“Thank you, for once again saving my life” he started, voice still hoarse. She still looked into the fire of the stove not saying anything. Arthur continued “And I’m sorry for what I said to you outside of Rhodes, and out here…” he swallowed thickly. “I, you, I was surprised, and maybe a bit scared. Thought I was getting to know you and felt like I hadn’t and....” he trailed off trying to find the right words. Gwen pressed her cheek into his shoulder and he found the courage to continue “I was more vulnerable with you then I’d been in awhile with anybody, and realizing I didn’t know you at all, I felt like I was open to being hurt again and I didn’t like it.” He paused before continuing “You’re also a better shot than most people I’ve met, and I know real good gun men, so you’re pretty dangerous in more ways than one.” He laughed softly “Maybe I should have figured that out sooner when you nailed that horse thief with a potato back in Valentine”.

She was still leaning her cheek into his shoulder, still staring into the fire, thinking. She breathed in deeply, before saying her piece “I’m sorry too Arthur, for...:” She seemed torn on how to continue “Not being fully honest I guess. Part of what I do is playing a part wherever I go, and sometimes I have trouble not layering on untruths about me.” She lifted her head to look up at him, “I guess it’s probably hard ever knowing me, because there’s so much I do and can do and don’t want to do that I don’t like talking about much” Arthur smiled at her encouragingly.

“But, it wasn’t fair for you to get mad at me like that. I don’t like being yelled at Arthur, especially after I saved you” he was a bit ashamed but obstinate, he was about to interject when she added “But I can see how my shooting skills would have been shocking. I try real hard to cover up that part of my life by playing the role of woman, it can be easier and harder doing that, but I don’t get people looking at me like I’m some kind of monster” She looked back into the fire again “Which is why I was so hurt when you got mad, I didn’t want that, I appreciated our… friendship”.

Arthur nodded “I’ll try my darndest not to yell at you again, unless it’s to duck out the way of danger or-” he canted his head slyly at her ” ‘cause I want your attention on me or something”.

She rolled her eyes, smile on her lips. “You should rest Arthur, you’ve been through quite the shock”.

He shook his head “Now why would I do that, I just got you to start opening up about yourself, there are several mysteries about you I’d like to solve” he gave her what he hoped was a rakish smile.

She huffed out a laugh. “Fine, you can ask me four questions and I will try my best to answer them”

He smiled, rubbing his now warm hands together playfully “Where to begin, where do I begin…” he brought a finger up to his chin, making a show of taping it thoughtfully before deciding “Why did you help the Downes out near Valentine?”

Her jaw worked a moment, obviously internally battling with being witty and being honest. “I told you already, I’m immune to TB” He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue with the ‘why’ of his question, not the ‘how’. She groaned at him, running a hand through her hair before continuing “My folks and siblings all died of TB years ago, as the only survivor they sent me to a TB inpatient facility with a bunch of other sick kids, ‘cause they assumed I was sick too. Only I never got sick. Eventually they let me out when they realized I wasn’t contagious. When I was in Valentine I was in doctors office doing reconnaissance  when I overheard two old birds gossip about the Downes family, saying Thomas was sick. I decided to help them, because I could. The end” She said it with such finality that he figured he ought not to pursue it, thought he was curious about her use of the term reconnaissance. It was very strategic.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your family, thank you for sharing that” She just shrugged, so Arthur pressed on, mood a bit more serious than before “What are you doing in the area, you mentioned you’re from the North?”

She sucked in her lip, thinking. Arthur was suddenly reminded of how naked he was under all these blankets _‘Christ’_ “I’m here doing work for my employer from the North. Checking in on things, recording information, taking in the lay of the land, dealing with inconveniences.” Gwen said carefully.

Arthur looked at her thoughtfully “When you say inconveniences, is that a code word for assassinating people?”

She hummed “Would you like that to be your 3rd question?”

He pouted a bit “No probably not, though I do think I’m right, they, whoever they is, wouldn’t send someone who can do what you do, if you didn’t need to get your hands dirty.”

She gave him a rueful smile, not answering.

Arthur decided this conversation might be getting too serious so he decided the lighten the mood a bit “So,” he drawled real slow, making sure to rumble the word in his chest, most women like it when he did that “Did you need to come to Rhodes, or did you decide to follow me there?”

She looked affronted, not as dewy and melty as he was hoping for “Are you asking if I decided to ignore my job to follow a man who puked on my boots to a redneck town full of racists?”

Arthur smiled at her, “That wasn’t a yes or a no” he told her.

She rolled her eyes again “I had work to do there” she said primly.

He bumped her should with his “Still not an answer” She looked at him sourly, before childishly sticking her tongue out at him ‘ _Lord help me_ ’ he thought dopily.

“I had work to do in Rhodes, yes. And I was also interested in meeting more people in your group cause I maybe probably, but definitely not certainly, wanted to figure you out.” She was pointedly not looking at him, he thought he could see her cheeks warming in the glow of the fire. “I was curious because of the way you backed off when I threatened you at the Downes farm. Most men would have tried to tackle me, or kicked me, or beat me but you just took it, we came to an accord and you left it at that… I was also curious about interaction at the saloon. You might not be too drunk to remember, but you shared with me some pretty personal stuff. You seemed so sad, and I had never met an outlaw who was so sad about his life choices.” she rolled her shoulders a bit, jostling him some.

Arthur looked at her contemplatively, he didn’t remember, but he knows some of the demons he deals with when he drinks, he’s surprised that was one of the reasons she kept popping up in his life. Normally it’s works the other way, people learn about his self loathing and then avoid him like the plague. “Who’d you end up meeting from the gang?” He was curious.

She began ticking off her fingers “Your friend Charles, Mary-Beth, Karen, Javier, Pearson, and Uncle at the local saloon. I was wearing different costumes and personalities for each of them, don’t worry” Her expression shifted a bit, like she had smelt something distasteful “and Bill, who was a pig, and Micah” she looked at him pointedly now “Meeting him made me reevaluate everything I knew about you. He is a disgusting piece of garbage and the world would be better off without him” Arthur looked at her agitatedly, obviously concerned “Nothing I couldn’t handle, but he’s a right piece of shit, just remember that. He’d probably sell his own mama for a pack of cigarettes”

Arthur yawned in neutral agreement. He’d have to ask around camp about a mysterious woman they’d all met. Mary-Beth would probably think it’s terribly romantic.  “Alright last question: Where’d you learn to shoot like you do?” He was genuinely curious. He’d practiced for months, heck still practiced today some, before he’d become comfortable with a gun, and that was under the tutelage of Dutch and Hosea.

She gave him a teasing grin “The Ukrainian Mafia” and then winked at him.

Arthur scoffed “I thought you said you was going to tell the truth.” He ended the sentence with another yawn.

“I sure did” she gave him her sardonic smile “but you already asked four questions so…”

Arthur sighed, defeated, and noticed how droopy his eyes were getting. He pulled the blankets further up to his chin and moved to lay back, Gwen shifted with him until he was laying down, his face pillowed on her thighs. He looked up at her and made sure to inform her “Now don’t you get fresh with me miss, ya hear.” he gave her a sleepy smile. She huffed a little amused, and starting brushing her fingers through his hair. Arthur quickly found himself falling asleep, the sound of Gwen’s rhythmic breathing soothing him to sleep.

 

_The next morning…_

 

Arthur was awoken by a grating choked rattling sound, and the feeling of water dripping onto his face. Blinking into the waking world he took in his surroundings, and remembered what had happened yesterday. Falling into the water, Gwen coming to his rescue, the cold, the heat and then their conversation. It had been nice. It was still nice, him cuddled up to her, head on her thighs, her fingers still in his hair. This might be the nicest way to wake up if it weren’t for what sounded like an asthmatic moose. And another drip of water hit his forehead.

He turned to look at the source and was horrified, and maybe a little amused to realize that it wasn’t water dripping on his forehead, but Gwen’s drool, dripping off her chin. The dying animal sound was also her apparently, snoring like no one except Uncle or Bill could.

He tried to not jostle her too much as he got up and looked for his now dry clothes, hung up near the fire in the night. He quickly slipped back into them, toasty warm from the fire. He was feeling much better after some rest, and now all he needed was some food. He made sure to pull a blanket up around Gwen’s shoulders before stepping outside to check on Tennessee and pick up his pack. He had some canned beef and pineapple he was pretty sure. He stepped back inside with his prize and went rifling through the cabinets looking for a pot or two to heat the food up, and make some coffee.

The cabinets were pretty sparse, but he managed to find a metal bowl and a pan which would do fine enough. Placing them on the stove he got to work preparing breakfast. He kept stealing glances at Gwen, she looked so vulnerable, and a little bit ridiculous with her head tilted back, mouth open,  snoring loudly and drool dripping down her chin. ‘ _How can one woman be so elegant and together, and then sleep like this?’_ He could imagine Dutch regretfully talking about the mystique of womanhood being broken. Molly certainly always made sure to be as pretty as a new penny wherever they went, however their life was going. Arthur kind of liked Gwen’s dishevelment. It made her seem more human. Also it reassured him that there was one outlawin’ thing she’s terrible at - can’t be a heavy sleeper in the dangerous life they lead.

After the food was done cooking, and the water boiled enough for coffee he poured her a cup and held it under her nose, grinning to himself. She slowly leaned forward, almost like a puppet on strings, eyes squinting as her hands lifted to take the mug. She took a long, hot sip and then croaked “‘Morning”

“G’morning!” He chirped brightly. She continued looking at him through slitted eyes, not fully committing to being awake yet. “Made some breakfast, eat up before it gets cold” he handed her a bowl full of warmed beef and pineapples, his secret favorite camping meal. He loved the sweetness mixing with the saltiness of the beef. She took the bowl but only looked at it baffled.

She glanced back up at him suspicious “You're awfully chipper for someone who almost died yesterday,” she spooned some of the food into her mouth, not savouring it at all, Arthur noted disappointed, before swallowing it “Over a fish.”

“Welp, new day, new life, breakfast to eat, which is mighty tasty so you’d best be enjoying it, coffee to drink” He waggled his eyebrows “Women who snore like bears to make fun of”

She slowed her eating and made sure to at least play at chewing slowly for his benefit “Ain’t nothing wrong with a little bit of snoring, you’re the one who slept through it most of the night” She pointed out to him, gesturing at him with her spoon.

“And I was the one on death's door who needed my rest, so I survived for last night at least. Don’t know what I’ll do if I ever have to sleep near you again. Arthur gave her a salacious wink.

She laughed a bit, finally waking up a bit. She switched the subject on him though, not interested in flirting so early in the morning. “So you going off to find that horse today? Charles had told you you could find it west of this lake here, right?”

Arthur nodded “Yup he did…” he stopped looking at her skeptically “How did you know Charles was the one who told me exactly where this horse would be?”

Gwen took another sip of her coffee “I read it in your journal last night while you were sleeping” she wasn't even ashamed, just factual.

Arthur groaned “Could you stop doing that? I don’t write in there for your benefit.”

She demurred a bit there “That’s fair. I just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth about not seeking me out.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes “And I may have flipped through some of your drawings. You’re very talented Arthur.”

He wanted to keep being annoyed with her, but he glowed at the compliment “Ah, thanks. I uh, don’t usually let people see them though, I’m kind of embarrassed” he rubbed the back of his neck “So, do you believe me now that I wasn’t looking for you?” he asked changing the subject back.

Gwen gave him a firm nod “Yes. I now know that you’re a fishing and hunting fanatic” he rolled his eyes at her, sighing “And not a Gwen stalking fanatic, which is nice” She moved to stand, placing her bowl near the stove top. “Well shall we go catch you a horse?” She was putting her boots and coat back on and opened the door.

Arthur trailed after her “You’re coming with me?” he asked.

She gave him another one of her sardonic smiles “Well I don’t want you hurting yourself again, It’d be more convenient for me if I was near when I inevitably have to save you from a wintery death” She mounted up on Beef, and started trotting away, northwest around the lake.

Arthur got on top of Tennessee and followed after her scoffing “You don’t have to, you probably got other things to do.” Honestly he really just didn’t want her watching him fail and fall off this horse multiple times before he actually managed to catch it. She’d probably make fun of him for it for awhile. Maybe forever, she seemed the type. Her and Hosea would probably love swapping embarrassing stories back and forth about him.

She waved her hand dismissively at him before stopping up short. “Hey! That looks like horse poop there!” she pointed at the ground a few meters away.

He got off his horse and checked the ground around the dung. It was reasonably fresh, not frozen yet, and fresh prints traced an upward slope. Arthur looked at Gwen “Stay here, you’ll be too noisy, I’m going to go find that horse on foot.” She looked like she was going to protest but stayed put with their horses. Arthur started the walk up the gentle incline, closely following the hoof prints in the snow. He passed through a copse of trees when he saw the prettiest darn horse he’s ever saw. White with grey marking around its tail hooves and face. “You’re going to be mine boah” and Arthur slowly started walking towards the horse.

 

_Two hours, 12 falls, and a caught horse later…_

 

Arthur returned to Gwen and Tennessee riding his new prize. She let out a low whistle when she saw them. “Now that is a beautiful horse! Have you figured out what you’re going to name him?”

Arthur was grateful she didn’t feel the need to mention how long she waited, or how dirty and crumpled his clothes were now looking from several meetings with the ground. “Yeah, I think I want to name him Ghost” Arthur said leaning forward patting the horse on the neck.

Gwen nodded her head solemnly “That’s perfect Arthur. A lone white figure, ghosting around the mountains all by his lonesome. Very on the nose. I’m glad he has a friend to run with now” She gave him a bright smile pleased for him.

He smiled back. During his numerous falls he’d remembered that he’d never actually asked what she was doing here. Though he’d been glad for her presence when she’d saved him and last night when they’d talked, he still wasn’t sure why she was in the mountains when up until a few weeks ago she was in Rhodes “Gwen, do you mind if I ask what you’re doing here? I was surprised to see you in the mountains”

She canted her head left and right, obviously deciding how honest she wanted to be before she shrugged “Well, I grew up in the mountains, so I kind of like them, which is why I’m still here.” She put a gloved hand to her cheek, the picture of thoughtfulness, Arthur wasn’t sure he was buying it “As for what I’m doing out here in the first place, I was picking up messages from  caches in the area. Same as with the Fence near Rhodes. Messages upon messages littered everywhere. It’s a pretty extensive network. I gotta find them all”

That was all in all a pretty thorough response from someone who uses subterfuge as a second nature. “What kind of messages?” he asked.

She pointed a finger at him, “Now that is something I will not tell you.” She pushed Beef into walking forward “And on that note, I’ll see you around Arthur, probably back in a swampy hick town” She gave him a wink and a jovial little wave, and had Beef lengthen her stride into a full canter.

“Wait-” Arthur called but she was already gone. There was no way he’d catch up to her managing two horses, especially not with Ghost still being so skittish. He leaned back, settling Ghost into a trot down the mountain, Tennessee followed close behind. He’d drop by the Valentine stable on the way back to make sure Tennessee was nicely looked after. He’d thought the stable owner there to be a kind fella. He smiled to himself, once again excited at the prospect of running into his mysterious little friend. If he got to see Gwen back in Rhodes, maybe it was worth going back again.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

**_Pictured_ ** _\- A woman sprawled upright, drool on her chin, mouth gaping open in sleep._

 **_Pictured_ ** _\- A White Stallion in the snow._


	9. Rhodes - Bathtub Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working title for this chapter was 'Arthur Morgan and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Month' and also 'Arthur Morgan (patience of a saint) miraculously doesn't murder the gang'. Take that as you will.

**Chapter 3 - Rhodes**

**Part 9 - Bathtub Boogaloo**

 

Arthur Morgan was having a shitty couple of weeks. It started with him coming back from his near death fishing trip. After dropping Tennessee in Valentine he’d ran into a man in distress on the road. Arthur decided to stop and help the poor bastard and next thing he knows he’s being pistol whipped and his horse is being stolen. He got Ghost back after hog tying the bastard. Arthur had left the thief tied up on the ground, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the man to get eaten or eventually free himself, but he didn’t so much care to think about it. So much for whatever Gwen said about doing good in the world. Helping people was awfully inconvenient when they was more opportunistic than any outlaw he’s ever met. But the horse thief was just a drop in the bucket of shitty adventures to come. 

Next up he gets back to camp riding in grumpily. The only fanfare he received was a few nods and Bill coming over to admire his new horse. This soured his mood even further. He’d almost died for christ’s sake, not that anyone knew that, but still, a little excitement would have been nice for his pride. Especially considering how he almost died. He’d take that to his grave. He only hoped that Gwen would too. Ain’t no one need to know about near death by fishing. 

He ain’t even been settled back at his tent for a minute before Uncle comes stumbling up, starting in on some score he has planned. Stealing from a stagecoach. It’s going to be easy, he said. Ain’t no trouble, he said. Tons of money, he’d promised. Arthur should have known better to listen to the ramblings of a drunk. At least he’d managed to convince the old lush to join him on this misadventure, it would serve him right. Hours of being holed up in a rundown barn with Bill, Charles, and Uncle were enough to put his teeth on edge. Add to that the practical army of Pinkertons trying to sniff them out, and Arthur could honestly say that this day was going on his list of least favorite scores he’s ever done. 

They barely made it out of there unscathed, and Arthur silently vowed to himself that he would never, ever do a heist with Uncle EVER again. Of course not two days later he is formally ‘summoned’ (He sure does hate these folk, more n’ anything) to the Braithwaite manor to suffer through watching Hosea try and fail to woo that old crone matriarch. He and Sean are then bid to go set fire to the Grey’s prized fields of tobacco, once again for their absolutely ridiculous feud. He didn’t understand why no one else seemed put off by these people like he was. Dutch and the gang might be smarter than these petty fools, but Arthur thought everyone was discounting how much the hatred between these two families had and how it was burning up all the folk around them. 

Even so he and Sean made their way to the Grey’s property, spreading gasoline, which would have been enough to kill the plants, not that anyone ever listened to him. So instead he had to try and corral that nut Sean from setting fire to the whole property. In the end they’d barely managed to escape, which was becoming too common a refrain for Arthur’s taste. He’d had to put out a fire before it could consume some poor draft horse on his way out. Poor thing. Worst of all when he got back to camp he realized he’d singed part of his hair in the back, which meant finding a barber. 

And of course, because his luck was so rotten, the talentless hack who happened to have a pair of scissors in Rhodes, cut the hair at the base of his skull too short, leaving it long on the top. He looked like he was trying to emulate a younger, more naive version of himself. Any way he pushed his hair around left him annoyed. It was too damn short, not even reaching his ears. He was even more annoyed that he was feeling self conscious about this at all. It’s not like Gwen would care, and it’s not like he was going out of his way to impress her. ‘ _ She’s about as elegant as a toad on a lily pad anyway’ _ he thought indignantly. 

The trials and tribulations of the past week were nothing compared to the indignity of being captured and tortured by Colm O’Driscoll though. And the fact that Micah got to be there when it happened. Even as he was hazily trying to keep conscious through his concussion, dragged away by Colm’s men, he remembered thinking “Micah ain’t never gonna shut up about this”. 

Though Arthur had finally managed to escape, barely,  he’d had a bit too much time to contemplate his life while hanging upside down in that cellar,. He thought about where he stood with Dutch and how the gang would fare without him. Coming face to face with his own mortality had led to some deep dark spirals. Not to mention that he’d heard neither hide nor hair of the gang coming to get him. He felt cowardly for wanting them to come to his rescue, but also was so desperate for them to prove they loved him as much as he loved them. What if they didn’t need him as much as he needed them?

It ended up being  a moot point for now, having managed to escape on Ghost by the skin of his teeth. Wounded, exhausted, and a little traumatized to boot, Arthur barely made it back to camp, collapsing when he could see the light of the fire. He’d been out of it for nearly two weeks fighting infection and gangrene, before he’d finally regained his senses and his body.

It was at this point that Reverend Swanson had strongly recommended he go into Rhodes to take regular hot baths, making sure to rotate and stretch his injured shoulder, less it lock up with scar tissue and become near useless. Arthur begrudgingly accepted, wanting nothing more than to prove his usefulness to the gang again, instead of being babied and looked after like an invalid. 

He wanted updates on the Braithwaite and Grey feud. He wanted to swap fresh stories with the other gang members around the fire. Wanted to drink and sing along with the rest of camp at night. But for the first time in a long time Arthur felt like a man apart from the camp. He wanted Dutch to be proud of him, instead of concerned for his health. They’d had one conversation about Arthur being taken and something about it had rubbed him raw, and he wasn't sure he could articulate it. He’d asked if Dutch was going to come for him. Dutch had some emotion flit through his eyes, maybe regret or shame, before answering that of course he had been ready to come. Thinking back on it made Arthur’s heart ache, something about that reassurance had felt like a lie, but he couldn’t be sure. He never liked doubting Dutch, it made his palms itch and his jaw clench. The worst of it was that Micah would not shut up about it, asking him how he got back to campy, or how he’d manage to free himself in an accusatory tone. As if Arthur had ever been disloyal in his life. Micah really was a rotten bastard. 

So here he was in the Rhodes saloon, contemplating the shitty turn his life had taken recently. He needed to focus on getting better, not stew in an existential crisis. This was his fifth hot bath this week, never having been more clean in his life. He leisurely leaned back in the tub, rotating his shoulder, which felt looser then it had since he got away from the O’Driscolls. He swirled the bubbles and steam around him trying to distract himself from his errant and intrusive thoughts. 

There was a knock at the door. A breathy voice called “Can I interest you in some help sugar?”

Arthur frowned, he coulda sworn the washer woman had asked already and he’d declined. ‘ _ Maybe my days are just bleeding together or something...’ _ He called back “No thank you!”. 

The door handle turned anyways, the woman slipping into the room, back turned, despite his protests. Arthur growled at her “I said, I don’t want any help!” He moved to cover himself up, annoyed that his peaceful bath had been interrupted by an attractive interloper. ‘ _ Can’t a man ruminate on his failings in peace?’ _

“Didn’t we talk about you not yelling at me anymore?” Gwen was giving him an arch brow, hand on her hip, smirk on her face. 

Arthur stilled, face going slack in surprise. He stared at her dumbfounded. “What are you doing here...?” he asked, mouth going dry and voice going hoarse. He cleared his throat, trying again “Why’re you interrupting my bath?” he tried hard to sound offended. 

She smiled at him, stepping slowly towards, predatory glint in her eye. “We need to talk.” 

Arthur felt himself squirming under her gaze a bit “Do we have to talk while I’m naked,” he lifted his palms to rub his eyes, face reddening “...Again?” he asked sounding utterly defeated, like he already knew what her answer was going to be. 

Her grin became more toothy, she sat down on the stool the washer woman usually occupied “Ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before Mr. Morgan”. 

He sighed tragically. ‘I _ nsufferable woman’ _ he thought to himself, irritated. “What the hell do you want to talk about that couldn’t wait until I was wearing pants?” He used one hand to make sure the bubbles were covering him a bit more evenly.

She leaned forward, grabbing a rag from the side of the tub dipping it in the water before wringing it out. Arthur couldn’t stop himself from eyeing the way her blouse gaped open. She really was committed to this whole simple washer woman role, wasn’t she? She plucked his arm out of the water and started cleaning it for him. Really committed. 

“You’re being watched” she informed him bluntly. He canted his head up to look at her, but she was focused on the task of cleaning his arm. 

“What do you mean I’m being watched?” He asked, before adding “You don’t have to do that, I can wash myself.” 

She grinned at him, amused by his discomfort “I want to though” she informed him, placing his arm back in the water gently before moving to sit behind him to wash his back. He tried real hard to suppress a shiver. “And what I mean is that when you’re in Rhodes, you’re being watched. And listened to.” She slid her hand with the rag into the water, brushing his lower back with it before moving to his other side to wash his other arm. 

Arthur cleared his throat trying to focus real hard “Why?” he rasped at her, embarrassed at the thrill her touch was giving him. He cleared his throat once more “What’re you doing here anyways?”

She flicked a glance at him, smile gentling a bit “The Braithwaites and Greys are on to your cons, you’ve not been as careful as you all like to think. The people of Rhodes are unfortunately a gossipy bunch. Several people have seen you together, and then seen pairs of you make friends with the Greys or the Braithwaites.” She placed his other arm down into the water gently, leaning forward on her elbows to she whispered low to him “And when I realized that some plan was going on with those awful plantation owners I decided I needed to tell you, before you went and got yourself killed.” She added almost as an afterthought “I figured this would be a good way to get privacy, I like to be alone with you” She gave him an appreciative once over. Arthur both loved and hated that at once.  _ ‘I ain’t a piece of meat _ ’ he thought sourly. 

She looked into his eyes, chin tucked onto her fist, the picture of innocence. Arthur knew better. “And I didn’t want you to die, not at all” Even her voice was extra breathy. She patted his exposed knee indicating she wanted him to lift his leg for cleaning. She looked the part of every wanton heroine ripe for the taking he’d ever read about in stories. And he knew in that moment she was planning something at his expense.  

Though aroused and very very interested in what she might be offering, he also was starting to be able to pick up on when Gwen was about to pull the rug out from under him. She was a fantastic little liar, and an even better actress It was only when you saw her guffaw nastily at a fancy man stepping into a cow pie that you were able to start picking up when she was being sincere. And the expression on her face was absolutely a distracting fabrication. She was probably getting ready to slap the cold rag into his face, or something even more nasty knowing her. 

Arthur plucked the rag out of her hand and shooed her away, rubbing it over his chest. He watched the way she tracked the movement, pleased. She seemed to collect herself, getting ready for her next angle of attack, popping her mouth open suggestively, when Arthur interrupted her “You know I used to take baths with my dog” he drawled at her conversationally. He waggled his eyebrows for good measure. 

Her facade broke and she threw her head forward to cackle. Unfortunately she overbalanced and ended up conking her forehead against the edge of the tub on her way down. She immediately slapped a hand to her face, still hunched over, shoulders shaking. Arthur winced for her and went to lift the hand off her face. He needn’t have worried she was still laughing so hard she was crying. “Sorry to disappoint, I ain’t nearly as cute as a dog” she managed out before dissolving into laughter again.  

He looked at her very seriously “I had to change the subject, I warned you not to get fresh with me ma’am” She just laughed harder, tears streaming down her face. 

Arthur couldn’t help it he broke out into laughter as well. Both of them sitting there looking ridiculous, him naked in a bathtub, her with a bruise forming on her face, giggling like fools. She slapped a hand over her own mouth to stifle her laughter and tried to shush him too. He just laughed harder. She placed her other hand over his mouth to quiet him and Arthur had the brief and vivid urge to bite at her fingertips. 

Their laughter petered out after a few moments, both of them of taking a deep breath, the occasional giggle tumbling out. He wanted very much to lean in and kiss her in that moment. But she leaned back, pulling her hand away, smoothing her skirt. Her expression was soft, but she wasn’t looking at his face, he followed her gaze and realized she was looking at where the hole in his shoulder had been. “I’m glad you’re okay.” she glanced away from him, staring at some point on the far wall “I really didn’t want you to die”. Her hands flexed, bunching her skirt at her knees, still not looking at him.

Arthur pushed a hand through his hair, wetting it back from his face. “Were you worried about me or something Miss Gwen?” he kept his tone light.

She looked at him then “Yes” she said firmly, not breaking eye contact. 

She was always doing that, switching from serious, to humour, to anger, to laughing, to bald faced honesty. She had the uncanny skill to unbalance him like few he’d ever met. Arthur felt helpless in that moment, unsure of how to respond. She was treading awfully close to some insecurities he’d been ruminating about not thirty minutes ago. He settled on making light of the situation “I ain’t so easily killed, at least not by an O’Driscoll, and certainly not by any Grey or Braithwaite. Only thing I have to look out for are vengeful fish.” He flicked a glance at her to read her expression. 

She quirked her mouth humorlessly. She stood, grabbed a towel and placed it on the edge of the tub for him, the moment completely and utterly broken. “There’s going to come a time where the Greys are going to try and trap you. Pay attention. Don’t think you’re smarter than a few hicks just cause they’re the product of inbreeding. They’re far more wiley then you realize” She turned to leave  but stopped short when she put her hand on the door handle. She turned to look at him one more time, bruise already starting to purple angrily a line across her left eye “Don’t you dare die Arthur Morgan. Or I’ll find some voodoo, resurrect you, and kill you myself” 

And with that she was gone, leaving him in the cooling and vacant room, bath water gone tepid around him. Had that just happened? He had a moment to consider if that had all been a rather vivid fantasy. ‘ _ Nah, it wouldn’t have stopped at some harmless rubbing with a rag... _ ’ Also Arthur was confident he wouldn’t have fantasized her smacking her head into the tub before getting romantic with her. 

He pulled himself out of the tub, rubbing the dry towel over himself to dry off. ‘ _ Alright, so I’m being watched by the people of Rhodes. They’re onto us. Gotta share that with Dutch _ ’. He wasn’t quite sure what Gwen had meant by watching out for a Greys trap, but he had no reason to think she’d lie to him about it. She didn’t like these folk anymore then he did. In fact he was also pretty confident she held at least some interest in him... He’d have time to ruminate on the exciting physical interaction they’d just had later. For now Arthur needed to get back to camp, making sure he wasn’t followed, and then look in after his family. He finished dressing by placing his hat back on ‘ _ Guess it’s time to go to work _ ’ he thought grimly, stepping back out into world.  

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Ran into Gwen in Rhodes. It weren’t the most decent interaction I’ve ever had with a lady, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t enjoyed it. She told me that the Braithwaites and Greys were on to the gang, and what we’ve been machinating. She asked that I be careful. For her sake I’ll try. _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- An inviting steaming bathtub, empty except for the steaming water and bubbles inside.  _

 


	10. Saint Denis - Interlude: Pictures

**Ch 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 10 - Interlude: Pictures**

 

Arthur hates Saint Denis just as much, but in a different way from Rhodes. The city is loud, the air feels heavy and toxic, and he and Ghost have almost been hit four separate times by that dagnabbit street car. If it weren’t going to attract every Pinkerton in the area, he would blow that blasted thing up with dynamite. Rhodes had been dusty and rustic and charming before you started to poke at the cracks in the facade. Racism, classism, KKK, and two toxic wealthy families burning away everything beautiful about the area. 

Saint Denis suffered all those problems and then some. He’d already been accosted by two separate pickpockets, who’d been made to learn a hard lesson. There was rampant inequality here, wealthy people gallivanting in their fancy dresses and suits, ignoring the poorest who littered the streets. Starvation was widespread. Worst yet there was law on every corner. Some bastard had been stepping out onto the street as he was passing by on Ghost. He nudged the feller a bit on accident but he went crying to the law. Arthur had ended up paying a $5.00 bribe for the officer to look the other way. All because some dumb city slicker didn’t know to look both ways on the street. Saint Denis smelled foul too which it had working against it too. Also that damned streetcar. 

He was in this cesspool of a city looking for leads on the man, Bronte, who had taken Jack from them with the help of the Braithwaites. At least everything had finally been settled with that family. Violently. He and Dutch were scouring the city for any leads. It had been suggested to him that he go look for young boys running around the city like they owned the place. They apparently worked for Bronte or something, probably knew how to find him. Arthur regretfully hadn’t been able to spot any yet. He’d even made a big show flashing money at one of the markets to try and attract attention. Still hadn’t managed to hook any of those kids. 

‘That poor boy’ Arthur thought grimly. They just had to get him back. Abigail was beside herself. John was ready to kill the first man who looked at him wrong. The whole camp was in disarray after their made dash from outside Rhodes to the Shady Belle plantation. First that whole violent mess in Rhodes with the Greys, and then the Pinkertons swaggering into camp like they owned the place. Arthur still wasn’t sure why they hadn’t shot those men dead right then. It’d have increased their collective bounty, but it was high enough to bring even the most yellow bellied bounty hunter. What was a few thousand more? 

As he wandered the city he found himself lost in thought, thinking of just how much the disaster in Rhodes could have been if Gwen hadn’t of warned him of what was to come. He’d noticed right away leaving the saloon that eyes seemed to follow him out of town. He’d ridden in winding circles, just in case he was being followed. When he got back to camp he tried to tell Dutch and Hosea what he’d learned. Hosea had listened and grew thoughtful about the intel Gwen had shared but Dutch had dismissed him outright, confident that there was no way these country bumpkins could outsmart the likes of him. At the end everyone went along with what Dutch said, but Arthur couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong fast. He felt paranoid and on edge, wanting to believe in Dutch but also frustrated that his mentor wouldn’t even entertain the thought that he might be stepping into a trap. Arthur swore Dutch used to be more careful then that. 

He grabbed Charles, Lenny, Kieran, and Javier, that nights’ watch men, and told them to be extra vigilant. Anyone they see anywhere near the camp, they were to take alive for questioning out into the woods. Mask up. The four men had looked at him like he was insane in varying degrees. It was really only Kieran who seemed to agree with him that there was something off about the area recently. The reassurances from a former O’Driscoll man was nearly enough to make Arthur doubt himself. 

The next morning Arthur learned that Dutch had sent Bill, Micah, and Sean into town for some job for the Greys. He could feel the hair stand up on his neck when he heard that. Hosea had pulled him aside asking if he was worried. Arthur said yes, that he was going to check on them. Dutch gave his blessing for Arthur to go, though he made it clear he thought Arthur was being ridiculous. 

On his way out of camp he pulled Sadie and Pearson aside. He asked that they quietly start gathering stuff up, ready to pack up if the camp needs to leave the area in a hurry. They looked confused but didn’t protest, roping in help from Tilly and Mary-Beth. Confident that things would be fine for the short time he was away he mounted up on Ghost and rode out of camp. 

Arthur made his way into town, finding Bill, Micah, and Sean smoking in the shadow of the bank. They seemed to be surprised to see him, but Bill was happy to have an extra set of hands for the job he was gearing up to do. Some security work for the Greys. They was supposedly paranoid after the firebombing of their fields. Sean had a laugh at that, slapping Arthur’s shoulder, trying to remind him of the “fun” they’d had burning the fields down. Arthur ignored him.  When he asked for details about the job, who were they protecting and why, Bill had no answers. It all seemed like a pretty loose and vague story to Arthur. He told them as much. 

Micah grew restless and snarked at Arthur about still being too weak and sick to hold a gun. Maybe Colm had cut off his balls while Arthur had been tied up? Micah laughed to himself and started walking towards their intended meeting place. Bill trailed after him, chuckling at Micah’s joke. Sean looked between Arthur and the other men, before hitting Arthur’s shoulder again, telling him to buck up and have fun and followed the others down the main street of Rhodes. Arthur kept his hand on his revolver as he fell into step behind the others, head on a swivel scanning the town for signs of a trap. 

Arthur noticed right away that the streets, so typically full of various citizenry moving about their days, were empty. The few people he did see kept their heads down while they quickly walked in the opposite direction they were coming from. One man even stepped out of a shop, saw them, and immediately turned back where he came, ducking low from the windows. Arthur called for the others to stop. They ignored him continuing their jocular humour. This definitely looked like a trap they Greys might set up, he thought to himself. 

Arthur then saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and looked to see a man on the second floor of a building, sniper rifle in hand, pointed straight at the group. Arthur didn’t pause to think, as he whipped his revolver out and shot the man in three quick shots. The sniper managed to get a shot off, aiming wildly still managing to hit Sean. “Fook! He shot me! He shot me in me fookin’ arm!” The young man cried. And like that all hell broke loose. Men pouring out onto the streets, firing at them. 

Arthur dove, tackling Sean to the ground behind a wagon. “Stay low” he had shouted at him. He turned to Micah and Bill tucked behind some crates and felt a small amount of satisfaction at being right “You know, I had said this might’ve been a trap.” he called to them.

“Oh shut it Morgan” Bill grumbled, standing to get a couple of shots off before ducking back down. 

Micah was swearing, his hat having been shot off. Arthur found himself thinking ‘So close’ hopefully, before mentally slapping himself. Maybe he shouldn’t be contemplating Micah’s death in the middle of a firefight. Might be to grim, even for him. Also the snake was helping. In his own way. 

Micah shouted at Arthur to go break into the Gunsmith, to stop the attack from their flank. He and Bill would cover him. Arthur picked Sean up and threw him over his shoulder, the young man still swearing up a storm, clutching at his bleeding arm. Arthur kicked the door in, getting a shot off before entering the store from the back door. He managed to take out two of the bastards holed up in there, when he overbalanced, nearly toppling over, dumping Sean on the ground. He looked up to see a man raising his gun to shoot him dead, point blank when Micah slid in through the doorway, shooting the man, and another hiding behind the corner, dead. Micah smirked at him “I have got to stop coming to your rescue, Morgan”.

Arthur dove underneath the broken window looking out onto the mainstreet. “Shut the hell up Micah” he growled. He sent a couple of shots flying. Switching to the rifle he had on his back, he nailed a few more on the rooftops of the buildings across the street. Micah did the same with his two revolvers “Any idea where Bill went?” he called over at Micah. He responded with a no. 

They managed to finish off the last of the Greys men in the street. Leaving Sean with his own gun, propped up against the register in the store, Micah and Arthur made their way out onto the street, determined to go deal with that bastard of a sheriff. Too bad when they got there they found out where Bill had been hiding, captured by the sheriff. “Damn it Bill!” Arthur grumbled. Bill looked only kind of sorry. Arthur hated standoffs like these. Too much tension, and too many lives on the line. Bill was an idiot, but he didn’t deserve to die, not like this. He needed to figure out what to do before Micah acted and got everyone killed.

He should have been more worried about Sean, the young man charging out of the shop they’d left him in, hollering at the top of his lungs “Fook you, ya pig fookin’ hillbillies!” And shot two of the men standing with the Sheriff. Arthur released his own shot quickly, nailing the sheriff between the eyes. He fell dead the next moment, Bill free and alive. 

Arthur picked his hat back up and dusted it off before placing it on his head. He handed Micah his own, bullet hole through the top of it now, and told everyone to get back to camp. Now. No one dawdled or disagreed. They'd need to gather their things and get the fuck out of this place. Arthur had a pretty good idea of where they could lay low for a bit, they just needed to get back to camp. Hopefully the pile of bodies they was leaving in Rhodes would be enough to convince Dutch that they needed to go, dreams of confederate gold be damned. 

They made their way back to camp. Arthur shouted for the Reverend to come help Sean. The man was slow ambling over, peeling off from a group of people standing around Dutch’s tent. He jogged over, wondering what the hell was going on. He certainly hoped people were talking about leaving this armpit of a town. It was far worse than that. Jack had been taken by the Braithwaites. Abigail was beside herself with worry. John was shaking with fear and rage, a combo Arthur had never seen on the man. The gang agreed. They was going to march on the Braithwaites and teach them you do not cross the Van Der Linde gang. 

On his way to his horse he made eye contact with Sadie. She gave him a firm nod, cocking her head over at Pearson’s wagon. All packed up. ‘Good’ he thought. They get Jack back and then they can leave this place behind. 

The gang rained fire and hell down on the Braithwaites, and Arthur would be lying if he said that it didn't feel good to finally put these uppity southern monsters in their place. He recalled something Gwen had said a few months ago about what she wanted to do to this place “hopefully burn it all to the ground” Arthur was grimly happy that he could make her part of her wish come true. In the end it turned out Jack wasn’t there no more, carted off to Saint Denis, and the old Braithwaite woman was insane crawling back into her burning manor. She died in the fire like a fool. 

The next two days passed in a near blur. They’d gone on a mad dash to break down their camp and move. Not before those Pinkertons showed up to threaten Dutch, testing their loyalty. They made off with their lives, somehow, and then Arthur and John had ridden hard and fast to Shady Belle to prepare it for the gang’s arrival. Setting up had gone quickly with a roof over their heads now. He’d tried to be reassuring to John, however the younger man wasn’t ready to hear it, and probably a bit suspicious ‘cause it’d been so long since Arthur had been kind to him. Arthur would have time later to regret that. For now, he and Dutch were in Saint Denis looking for leads on this Bronte feller, to find Jack. 

He found himself on a north central street in Saint Denis, walking by a photography studio when he pulled up short. A photo on display in the window, he could swear he recognized that face. The person was tucked into an oversized fur jacket, racoon hat pulled low over their brow. The eyes were the only really distinguishable feature that Arthur could see. ‘The mysterious mountain woman’ said the label in the corner of the photo. There was something about the angle of the of the eyebrows that felt real familiar. The image was black and white, so he couldn’t be certain, but he swore this person looked an awful lot like Gwen... Before he had really made the decision, Arthur was stepping into the shop, eyes adjusting to the dimmer lighting inside. 

He began scanning some of the photos decorating the walls, many of them featured women in various stages of repose or seriousness. A few of them though... There was a woman dressed like a rich debutante, large feather hat tilted, sneering into the camera. Another had the same woman, dressed in farmers rags, holding a large and deadly looking scythe gazing forlornly into the distance. A different photo had the same woman looking into the camera, smirking, loot bag thrown over her shoulder, thumb tucked into her belt, looking every bit the outlaw. Arthur swore that pose was something she might’ve seen him do. These photos, although at first appearing to be very different people, he was certain they were all Gwen. 

“Monsieur, may I help you?” A nasally french accented voice asked him from behind. Arthur jumped up, leaning away from the photos he was scrutinizing. The frenchman tried again “Are you looking to have your photo taken?”

Arthur quickly recovered. “Uh, actually I was hoping you might tell me about this lady you have so many photos of on the wall.” 

The man huffed, obviously impressed “Monsieur, you have an impressive eye for faces. Not many realize that those are the same women” He came to stand next to Arthur, picking up a photo of Gwen dressed as a browbeaten coal miner. “She is a friend of mine, a retired actress in town. Sometimes she comes in and models for different poses and emotions I am looking for. She is very talented no?”

Arthur hummed in agreement. If he hadn’t of met her, and drawn the slope of her brow as many times as he had. Or watched the way her mouth pulled at the corners as her smile widened, or tried to read how she was feeling from her body language, ‘cause she sure as shoot wasn’t going to tell him how she was doing. If it hadn’t been for all their interactions, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between all the different costumes she was wearing. They would have appeared to be different people entirely. 

He found himself enraptured with a new photo, hanging high on the wall. Arthur had to crane his neck back to look at it clearly. She was sitting, back to the camera, robe open trailing down her to the ground, revealing the expanse of her naked back. She was glancing shyly at the camera. ‘Did she always have a tattoo?’ Arthur thought, deeply intrigued ‘Maybe she’ll show me if I ask real nice’. The tattoo was a of a bull skull, detail hard to make out since it was so tiny on the photo. ‘I’m definitely going to ask her about it the next time we run into each other’ He couldn’t help grinning a bit. She likely wouldn’t be embarrassed. Or maybe she would. She’s an intensely private and taciturn person when she wanted to be.  

Arthur managed to peel his eyes away from the photo, glancing over at the other man. The french photographer seemed to understand where he was coming from. “Yes, many men are very interested in that particular photo” he leaned in closer as if sharing a secret “Many of the women too. They like the presence of an innocent sort of availability, non? Calliope is very talented indeed.”

“Calliope?” Arthur repeated. 

“Mmm yes, my friend the actress. The magnifique model” he raised a hand to his chin, rubbing at his cropped beard there “Though perhaps I should not have told you this. Please don’t go stalking her monsieur.” 

Arthur wanted to laugh. As if the problem had ever been that he was stalking her. ‘Calliope’ was some kind of name though. One of these days he’d have to ask her about all the different personalities she carried around with her. She’d probably change the subject or start flirting with him to make him forget. She was sneaky like that. 

There was one photo that Arthur finally noticed, and it was his favorite of the bunch. It was the one that was the purest essence of everything he knew about this woman. It was Gwen, lounging on a couch, head tucked into her chest, one leg hooked over the arm of the couch, the other planted firmly on the ground. She was reading a book, resting it on her upraised thigh. He turned to the man “How much you want for this photo?”

The man looked confused “Monsieur, these photos are not for sale. They only demonstrate the range of my work. I could take a photo of you, or a lovely companion in that pose if you’d like” He offered genially. “Or! I have prints of some of the photos, the one that drew your eye into my store, the Mysterious Mountain Woman. I have multiple prints of that. If you would wait just a moment.” The man gilded back behind the desk, bending down to start looking through shelves. 

Arthur looked back at the man “You sure you don’t want to sell this here photo? The one with her on the couch”

The frenchman scoffed. “Non non! It’s not even that good a photo. So listless and bored looking,” Arthur made a sound of disagreement. Sensing that he might be losing the sale the photographer tried “I might even find one of those scandalizing photos if you want. Though I’ll have to grab a print in the back. You can’t tell anyone where you got it from though, non?” he gave Arthur a conspiratorial wink, moving behind the curtain he had set up in front of his camera. 

Arthur contemplated waiting for the semi-nude photo, he’d sure love to sketch that tattoo of her, among other things... or he could just take the photo he wanted and be done with it. He’d have to steal it. Arthur had offered to pay for it first, which had to be worth something, right? So Arthur did just that. He yanked the photo off the wall, ripping the backing off the frame and taking the photo of Gwen in repose. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed and stepped out the store. Admiring his new prize. 

He rounded the corner, tucking the photo into his journal when he slammed into a young kid, sending them sprawling. “Gotta watch out where you’re going boah” He grumbled, going to adjust his satchel when he realized that it had been cut cleanly off him. The kid was already sprinting away, his satchel in hand. “Dammit! Get back here kid!” He shouted, running after the wily little kid. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Some terrible kids tried to steal my pack today. Ended up chasing him down all over Saint Denis. Finally cornered him in an alleyway only be be accosted by a bunch of different kids. They knew we was looking for Bronte, wanted to put a stop to it, but told us how to find the man himself. Got my pack back. Made sure my new photo was safe too. We will get Jack back. _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A photograph of a woman lounging messily on a chaise, book in hand, reading.  _


	11. Saint Denis - The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the smoggy cesspool of Saint Denis. Arthur probably isn't prepared for the sheer volume of people he's going to run over with his horse. 
> 
> I spent so much money paying off petty horse crash fines in Saint Denis, jeez.

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 11 - The Party**

 

Arthur Morgan was uncomfortable. He was wearing the fanciest suit he’d ever worn. It was tight where things shouldn’t be tight, and long where things should not be long. Arthur hated wearing suits. Dutch hadn’t even let him into the stagecoach until he put on his white gloves. He was wearing tails for christ’s sake. Why he had to put on dirt attracting white gloves was beyond him. Tilly and Abigail had made sure to inform him that he cut a nice figure before they left. He supposed the shave and the pomade in his fair completed the look of fancy aristocrat. He hated it.

The ride into Saint Denis had been uneventful. Dutch and Hosea had swapped stories about other rich bastards they’d squeezed money out of over the years. Bill kept on adjusting his pants, trying unsuccessfully to make the legs longer. Arthur just listened. He was happy to get to come along as Dutch’s right hand man like he usually did, he just rathered that he didn’t have to dive into the cesspool of Saint Denis high society to do it. When they arrived they were made to remove their guns. Bill even got an extra pat down, just in case. Guess you could shine the outlaw up, but people would still know you’re a low down gunslinger.

After the condescending conversation they’d been made to suffer by Bronte, he and Dutch reconvened with Hosea and Bill to strategize. That’s where Arthur was sent to now, milling about the party, trying to find information and leads in the city. He was eventually going to wander over to the mayor Henri Lemieux, but the man looked busy talking to far more important folk than he. So Arthur just waited, watching, drinking champagne, and biding his time.

Part of him quietly hoped that Gwen would materialize to tease him, or give him some information, or just to see him. It had been a little over a week since he saw her last and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss her a bit. After things had settled down when they got Jack back, Arthur had taken some time to catch up on journaling back at camp. That was when Mary-Beth caught him admiring that photo of Gwen he’d stolen. She kept pressing until he finally cracked. Only a little. He didn’t tell her all of it, just the parts like how she always came to find him, and how he was always happy to see her. Mary-Beth had thought it all terribly romantic. Especially the bit where Gwen quietly interviewed most of the camp about him, without anyone the wiser. Mary-Beth was determined that Gwen would show up tonight, would ask to dance with him, and he’d better oblige her!

Arthur had dismissed that assumption as girlish fantasy. _‘Then call my fantasies girlish I suppose_ ’ he thought glumly. He had kind of been hoping she’d be here, in some subtle and subdued elegant dress. She’d be wading through the crowd, smiling that enigmatic smile of hers, their eyes would meet and he’d meet her halfway and... what? _‘Ain’t nothing even happened yet_ ’.

He was abruptly pushed out of his thoughts by someone elbowing their way into him. The woman whirled around, voluminous and confectious skirts shoving him aside. This obnoxious woman had her back to him, but she already represented everything Arthur hated about parties like this. Entitlement, excess, and a lack of care for the people around them. She was giving the young man in front of her a cruel dressing down.

“Jeremy! When a woman says later to a dance, she means not ever” she punctuated her sentence by tapping her large feather fan against the poor boys nose. The young man Jeremy tried to protest. She whapped Jeremy more firmly on the nose with her fan “Not EVER” before flicking it open and fanning her face. She gathered her voluminous bright pink skirt around herself, before strutting away, large ribbons swaying with her movement. Even her hair was a shocking mass of piled high curls with feathers and jewels glinting at all angles. She was by far the most ostentatious creature Arthur had ever seen. More so than those peacocks he’d seen at one of the gardens in Saint Denis.

She shoved past Arthur, glancing at him over the swaying of her fan in front of her face. Arthur did a double take not quite believing his eyes. Her back was to him now, but he took in the slope of the her neck and her hair colour, and could he barely believe his eyes that this is how Gwen decided to quietly blend in at a sophisticated party. Champagne forgotten, Arthur moved to follow her. She was occupying a chair at one the tables, surrounded by other guests. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach her now. She was loudly engaged in conversation with some of the other women at the table.

“Can you believe the nerve of that boy?” She wailed theatrically “I’m a Boudreaux. I don’t have time for cotton farm boys, my daddy always says I gotta use what I got to attract the best man possible. It’s my one duty you know” the women around her nodded politely, many of them giving each other pained expressions. Arthur snorted to himself, entertained by her antics. He was standing a few feet away watching her, not wanting to interrupt whatever game she was playing.

‘Miss Boudreaux’ continued loudly, “And did you see what that Emily Kincaid was wearing? If that isn’t the fall ball’s dress I’ll kiss a frog and marry it, giving it half a’ daddy’s fortune” Some of the women were getting up to leave. Arthur brought his champagne glass to his face to hide his smile. “I am sweating like a sinner in church, why’d tonight have to be so hot, anyone have some tissue I can stuff into my dress?” she asked plaintively. The last of the tables occupants left. She sighed dramatically, chin resting on her fist, the picture of put upon glumness “Why won’t anyone dance with me?”

Arthur took his cue “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you’ll catch more flies with honey, than vinegar” he gave her his own exaggerated bow.

She crinkled her brow at him “Why would I want to catch flies?”

Arthur smiled “I suppose you don't. Could I have the pleasure of this dance Miss Boudreaux?” he asked in what he thought was a gallant manner.

She twitched her jaw left and right thinking “Mmmm, alright I suppose.” She took his hand reluctantly and let herself be led out onto the dance floor.

He took her hand, and put his other on her waist. He took the lead, doing his best to dance as smoothly as possible, though her massive hoop skirt was making that awfully difficult. “Do you always wear dresses so big Miss Boudreaux? It’s ah, pretty sizeable” He offered, trying to make conversation.

She pulled him into spinning her around, nearly knocking into the other dancers. She had that mischievous glint in her eye “Of course! It’s the latest fashion from Paris” she grinned proudly adding loudly “I was just there with Daddy on business, we bought all the latest fashions. All of them!”

He’d never danced with anyone who treated dancing like a battle to be won, but Gwen was nothing if not constantly defying expectations. “And how’d you come to find yourself at the party tonight Miss Bourdreaux?” he asked her, trying to keep her rightened as she looked this way and that, calculating look in her eye.

“Oh! My cousin Elizabeth brought me!” letting him go mid dance to wave frantically at a group of middle aged women across the garden “Hi Elizabeth!” She then pointed emphatically at Arthur giving ‘cousin’ Elizabeth a thumbs up about him. All the women who Gwen had waved at looked at each other confused as to who she had been waving at.

He smiled a bit embarrassed. She was making them the center of attention on the dance floor but he appreciated her gestured compliment all the same. “And are you staying with cousin Elizabeth while you’re here Miss Boudreaux?” He found himself wanting to know he would see her again, that she wouldn’t just flit to and fro like always.

She gave him a big ole fake megawatt smile “Oh no. Cousin Elizabeth is far too dreary for me to stay with. I’m staying at the Four Point Hotel here in Saint Denis. The hors d'oeuvres are to die for.” She gushed. She had them bump into another couple on the dance floor, her hand slipping in and out of the other man’s pocket. She was obviously satisfied with whatever she’d managed to grab. He looked up and saw that it was the old confederate army man with the young wife who they’d accosted on the dance floor.

“Just what are you up to?” he leaned in closer to ask her, breath puffing near her ear.

Miss Boudreaux made an indignant shriek, whapping him with her fan “How dare you sir! I am a lady!” dramatic tears had sprung to her eyes, and she went fleeing off the dance floor and into the house.

Arthur stood stunned on the dance floor a moment, people staring at him. Color rose to his cheeks and he decided to go hide in the crowds once more. Maybe Henri Lemieux would be free for him to speak with. If he didn’t avoid Arthur like the plague after that embarrassing social gaff. ‘ _Why does she have to be like this?’_ he thought agonized.

Luckily Mr. Lemieux had been too busy to notice Arthur flirting with an obnoxious debutante, After helping him out of an awkward situation, Arthur had the man’s full attention. They chatted a bit, Arthur getting the information they needed. He’d also managed to watch fireworks for the first time in his life. They were something else. Arthur could barely believe his eyes. He’d hoped to see them again someday.

He ran into Dutch tasked with retrieving some documentation from the locked office upstairs. Arthur made to follow the head butler, but Dutch grabbed his arm before he could go. “Don’t forget to keep a low profile Arthur, no more dancing with pretty young women, ya hear?” Arthur nodded his head, ashamed he’d let himself be distracted, before moving forward with his mission.

He tracked the man across the house silently, watching him abuse some of the maids ‘ _What a piece of work_ ’ he thought to himself, annoyed at not being able to do anything. The man finally made his way up to the office, Arthur sliding into the open door after the coast was clear. As he was rifling through the desk, trying to pry open one of the drawers, he felt rather than heard someone come up behind him. Arthur jerked up, fight, or flight, or lie instinct kicking in. The woman slapped her hand on his mouth to keep him from making a noise. She held a finger up to her lips, reaching with a foot to nudge the door shut.

Gwen removed a key from her pocket, opening the drawer he had been trying to get into, and then silently bade him to follow her. She was dressed as a maid this time. White little cap doing little to disguise the intense curl that was still sitting in her hair, even if it had been let out from it updo. Grabbing the letter he needed, he padded after her, moving towards the other open door of the study.

She opened the door checking if the coast was clear, before waving him forward. They carefully crept down the hallway. They’d almost reached the servants stairway when they heard voices coming up ahead of them. Gwen quickly opened the door to the side of the staircase, and shoved Arthur in, she followed suit right behind him, shutting the door softly. They were wedged into a shallow broom closet and they barely breathed, listening to the people go by. Servants were moving back and forth in front of the door, they might have to wait a bit before exiting.  

Arthur nudged her elbow, causing her to look up at him. “Hello” he told her softly. She smiled at him, shaking her head.

“Hi yourself” she shifted so she was facing him. “You need to think of better exit strategies, your shoot at everything while you run away doesn’t work so well when you’re disarmed” she informed him bluntly.

He breathed a laugh “That’s probably fair” he whispered at her “What happened to that dress?”

She looked down at her now modest and less voluminous maid uniform “Got rid of it.” She told him simply.

Arthur rolled his eyes “What was that performance about anyways?”

Gwen smiled “No one likes a loud, brash busybody, especially when she’s a lady. Especially when she’s nouveau riche. Best way to turn yourself invisible is to have polite society try and ostracize you out of existence. No one likes Miss Boudreaux, so no one will notice that she doesn't come around anymore, except to feel relieved”

Arthur pursed his lips, impressed “That’s pretty clever. Spend an awful lot of time around rich folk have you?”

Gwen gave him that sardonic grin of her “The stupid people with too much money, to know what to do with it all and intense god complexes to boot? Yes, I’ve been around the block a few times.”

Arthur weighed the silence a moment before asking “Why’d you help me tonight?”

She looked at him incredulously “You know why”

Arthur breathed in a moment “‘Cause you think there’s good in me or something?”

She squinted up at him “No you idiot. Because I like you. You make me laugh, I think you’re clever, and we’re friends. I don’t have a lot of those, so I like to keep the ones I do.” she told him flatly. And then added as an after thought “I also think you’re a good person, so don't you go trying to disagree with me.”

Arthur let out a deep sigh “You saved my life again you know, I could have died if you didn’t warn me like you did” he told her softly. He had the sudden urge to grab her hand, find some way to physically translate his feelings of gratitude towards her “Sean would have died if you hadn’t of said anything, if I hadn’t of known what to look out for.” She gave him another one of her enigmatic smiles.

“You really try your utmost to be mysterious don’t you?” he wasn’t asking. Just stating a fact “Like you always have some hidden agenda going on or something. I never quite know what you’re thinking”

She gave a sharp patronising laugh “Don’t mistake mystery for depth Arthur. Just cause I don’t tell you everything doesn’t mean I’m hiding things. You’re the one who writes all your secret, deepest thoughts in a journal there cowboy” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“And you always change the subject when we’re about to start talking about you” he threw back at her.

She frowned at him mightily. “You know, this is exactly why I don’t keep track of people and get to know them. They start being able to pick up on things I’d rather they didn’t” she huffed.

Arthur smiled, feeling like he’d won a point “Why though? Why not be a little more open? I might not be the most forthcoming with my deepest thoughts, but I have friends and family I rely on, can confide in. They’re important” he was genuinely curious.

She was gritting her teeth. It always seemed to physically pain her to be forthcoming. “Do we have to talk about this now? In a closet hiding from servants?” she ground out at him.

“No better time than the present, but also why are we hiding from servants?” he asked.

Gwen gave him a look like it was obvious “Servants are the cliquiest, most observant people who’ve ever lived. They would know instantly that I don’t belong. I’m only wearing this costume cause all the party attendees are good at ignoring serving folk” Arthur nodded in understanding. She didn’t continue. He looked at her patiently, waiting for her to carry on. He wasn’t forgetting.

She tipped her head back and groaned audibly “Ugh, fine.” She wasn't looking at him again. He always found it so strange that when she was lying or spinning a story she would look you dead in the eye, but the second she talked about herself she wanted to pretend like you wasn’t even there. She sucked in a deep breath “It’s a defense mechanism. Let people transpose what they want onto your mysterious bland smile. People want to read what they want to read off a person. I just actively give that to them.” She gestured benignly at her face “If they give me an identity or thoughts, I just play into that and then I don’t...” she stuttered to as stop “then I don’t have to use the personality that I got. I don’t even know who I am sometimes, just an amalgam of everyone I pretend to be” she finished quietly.

Arthur stared at her. She looked so unsure of herself in that moment. Her jaw clenched, obviously waiting for him to say the wrong thing, waiting for him to fuck it all up and she would get to leave, ghosting out of Saint Denis, out of his life forever. He grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze but made no move to step closer to her. “I know exactly who you are” She glanced up at him, brows knit together “You’re a mean spirited, sneaky, practical joke playing, calculating, obstinate woman” she was frowning at him, trying to pull her hand away “but you’re also kind, and funny, and thoughtful, and you believe in the good of people, even if you know people better’n most, you still do.” He smiled at her gently, squeezing her hand once more “You’re also the most insane woman I’ve ever met, and I think you might be my hero. You’ve certainly saved me enough times now.”

She was looking a bit wobbly, her chin ducking down to her chest. She squeezed his hand back not saying anything. Arthur felt the need to add “And who cares what you think your personality is? I’m basically a product of the outlaws who raised me, maybe a bit of my mama too. I’m the kid raised by Dutch and Hosea, acted as big brother to John, Lenny, and Sean. I’m whoever my people need me to be. Same as you”

She looked up at him eyes shining. She looked ready to say something back when they heard a voice in the hall distinctly say “Go get the mop in the closet there” both their heads turned to look at the offending mop standing behind Arthur. She said “Shit” at the same time he said “Dammit”.

Lucky for them Gwen always thought on her feet quickly. She turned to Arthur and hissed “Hold me!” before looping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck. He could feel her lips burn against his jaw, her fingers working at the top buttons of his shirt. Arthur stood frozen, too surprised to move. She abruptly grabbed his hand, shoving it under her skirt to cup her bottom _‘Oh..’_ he thought uselessly. His other hand gripped her waist, unable to do anything else.

The door swung open and one of the butlers jumped back at what he saw “Sir! You can’t be up here!” Arthur and Gwen made a show of jumping apart guiltily. He went to button his shirt back up, gruffly apologizing, Gwen just hid her head in her hands, pretending to be too embarrassed to look at anyone. The butler was clearly trying to get a good look at her face, so as to earn more gossip currency in the house. Arthur decided to play the gentleman and guided the 'poor loose woman' down the stairs.

Checking if the coast was clear Gwen indicated she was going to dart down another hallways to sneak out the manor. Before going she sidled up close to him, pecked a kiss onto his cheek, and then hip checked him into the wall. “You’ll see me again, don’t you worry.”

“Good, I want to continue our conversation” he wheezed at her. She rounded the corner giving him one last finger wiggle and then she was gone. Arthur moved one gloved hand to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. He knew he had the goofiest smile on his face cause when he got back to the others Hosea was giving him a knowing appraisal, and asked with great intention where he’d been. Arthur waved him off. He was too caught up listening to Bill’s recounting of the evening's events on their way out the manor to notice the intent way Dutch was looking at him. If he had he might’ve been a bit more concerned.

 

_ Arthur's Journal _

_I got to see fireworks for the first time in my life. They was loud but so beautiful. I ain't never seen the sky so full of colours before. I hope to see them again some time. Managed to get some leads for the gang. Dutch had a conversation with that snake Bronte. I don't like that man. Don't think we can trust him. He did have mighty fine cigars though. Have to see if I can rummage some of those up. Gwen helped me not get caught stealing that Cornwall letter, for which I'm grateful. Turns out she might be just as unsure of herself as me. It's nice to know her better._

**_Pictured_ ** _\- Bright fireworks bursting in the night sky covering two whole pages of the notebook._

_**Pictured -** A mop leaning against the wall in a closet.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Why couldn't I let them dance and have a romantic time?! I'm mad at me too. Know that everyday I spend writing, I am suppressing the urge to smoosh them together and "now kiss" constantly. 
> 
> Also the personality of Miss Boudreaux is 100% Lottie-May from Princess and the Frog. I am shameless. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	12. Saint Denis - Mud Hunting

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 12 - Mud Hunting**

 

Arthur was north west of Saint Denis, perched on the edge of the swamps bank, varmint rifle in hand, scanning the water for floating carnivores. He’d just helped Albert, that very nice photographer man, take some photos of gators. In the process Arthur had been impressed with the thick sturdy skin of the beats and had decided that he’s like some alligator skin boots for his own. He’d take the thing into trapper in Saint Denis, and have him make him up some nice sturdy boots. 

It’d been a quiet week since the party. He’d gotten some jobs here and there, met an interesting french artist, and had contemplated stealing some moonshine for that there Professor when he’d encountered Albert in the swamps. He always liked talking to the photographer. The man was a bit silly and scattered, but he was intensely brave and determined. Foolish to boot, but that’s why he made friends with people like Arthur. 

The camp was set up nicely now. Being close to Saint Denis, and after a few big scores the gang had managed to upgrade some of their supplies and environment. The camp felt more homey now. Even Kieran seemed a bit more relaxed. It might have something to do with striking up a friendship with Sean. While everyone else was riding out to get the camp all set up, Kieran had stayed back, helping Karen nurse Sean back to health. He and Sean bonded over bullet wounds in their arms, and about Kieran having a shit relationship with his Scottish father. Sean could empathize. The two of them were thick as thieves, Sean antagonizing anyone who talked down to Kieran. He’d even told Arthur to go “Piss off, n’ go fook a goat” when he’d dropped a disdainful ‘O'Driscoll’ at Kieran. 

It was kind of sweet in it’s own way. Sean had been itching to go on another job soon, and he’d been petitioning Dutch to let him take Kieran with him. Arthur was interested in seeing how that all played out. Dutch had been slow to trust the kid, abandoning the O’Driscoll’s as quickly as he had. But Sean was nothing if not tenacious. If anyone had a hope of wearing Dutch down, it was him. 

Arthur had been free to ferret out leads on his own, which suited him just fine. After the last month he needed some breathing room. Some time to think and reflect. Which is why he was hunting gators. Ain’t nothing quite like killing a predator who’d eat him in a heartbeat if it could.  _ ‘It’ll be an extra nice set of boots too” _ he mused. Arthur caught movement out on the water,  _ ‘There you are _ ’ he raised his varmint rifle level with his shoulder, breathed in, and put his hand on the trigger, timing the shot to his exhale-

“Whatcha doing?” A bright voice chirped from behind him.

Surprised, the shot shot fired wide, scaring off the gator “Dangnabbit!” He looked over his shoulder to squint up at Gwen. “You just made me miss my shot!” he accused, gesturing over to where the gator had run away. Her grin widened. “What’re you doing out here, anyways?” he grumbled, picking himself off the ground, brushing dirt and some mud off his knees. 

It had rained recently, making the over heated air even more cloying. Dirt that was already predisposed to wetness had all but completely turned into mud. She looked pristine in her tan and white riding outfit. Her hat was titled back on her head and she was wearing that too clever, predatory smile on her face. “Oh you know,” she said too casually “just passing by when I see some creepy man sitting still in the reeds looking out on the water. I wanted to investigate. You know there’s been sightings of a pervert in the area right?” She gave him an eyebrow waggle. 

Arthur gave her a long suffering sigh “I ain’t no pervert” he told her gruffly. “I’m hunting gators”

She looked interested “Why?” she chirped again.

Arthur gave her a flat look “‘Cause I want to hunt some gators and get myself a new pair of boots.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, Arthur tried to remember his irritation and not start thinking about how he liked when her face did that “Why though?” she said less brightly. 

“Because I want new boots, so I’m going to get them.” He told her magnanimously, before turning to walk along the shores of the swamp, looking for fresh signs of a gator. 

She trailed after him “But why don’t you just go buy new boots?” 

He flicked a glance at her, shaking his head “‘Cause I don’t want boots you can buy, I want to know where the leather came from that made them. I want to know the hard work I put into making sure I have them. And I want to make myself some gator boots” 

She fell into step next to him, blundering through gator tracks, not a care in the world, he gave her a half annoyed look “But it’s so much work to hunt down a gator, and they’re dangerous, why not just go buy some gator boots back in Saint Denis. I’ve seen them there.” She paused, grabbing Arthur’s arm, face made up in a pitying expression “Arthur, can you not afford boots? Do you want me to buy them for you?” Her mouth quirked in the corner, he knew she was messing with him. 

He shrugged her hand off grumbling “I can afford them just fine, I just want to hunt, skin and then bring to a trapper the materials to make my boots. Why is that so hard to understand?” he gave her a contemplative look, distracted “You should try it sometime”

“What?” she asked, head quirked.

“Hunting, I could take you with me sometime, maybe we start off easier with some deer or rabbits, and not with a gator hunt” he finished with a wink. 

She shrugged “I don’t hunt” she said simply, looking out onto the water. 

He looked at her confused “You don’t hunt?” he repeated incredulously. 

She turned to face him, smile tugging at her lips “Nope” she said primly, “If I need something I just buy it... Or steal it” She finished almost sheepishly. 

Arthur still couldn't believe what he was hearing “You don’t know how to hunt...?” he trailed off trying to find some common ground. “But you’re a really good shot.” He gestured at the rifle slung across her back. 

She gave him a flat look “I CAN hunt, I just CHOOSE not to” She prodded him in the chest to emphasize her point. “Why put in the that kind of work when you don’t have to?” 

Arthur gasped horrified, realization dawning “You’re a city slicker ain’t you?” he accused, leaning back away from her as if disgusted by this new information. 

She looked affronted “What?” she squawked at him.

He wagged a finger at her, amused at finally getting her a bit off balance “You are! Every outlaw I ever met who was born in a city don’t like doing the hard work of gathering resources themselves. They always go on about ‘how it’s easier to just buy it’” He was full on grinning at her now “You was born and raised in a city, wasn’t you?” He was proud of having figured that out. 

She gaped at him, consternation growing on her face. “Well you, you’re a...” She trailed off, eyes suddenly going wide, “Gator!” she shrieked, grabbing Arthur by his coat and yanking him forward, sprinting away. 

Arthur let himself be pulled along after her, glancing back behind him to confirm that yes there was indeed a gator aggressively waddling through the grasses at them. Gwen was faster than him and made a run for the trees. Arthur leaped up onto a closer tall boulder. The gator ran past him, clearly thinking Gwen would make an easier snack. She made it to the trees just before the gator caught up to her. Leaping up she snagged a low branch one handed and hoisted herself up like a monkey. She scabbled her way up, as the gator tried to lunge upwards at her, clinging to the trunk a few meters off the ground with her arms and legs. She’d lost her rifle at some point during her mad dash. 

“You alright?” he called from the safety of his boulder. 

He heard a barely audible squeaked “No” in response. The gator hissed, trying to lunge upwards again. 

Arthur grinned, reassured she wasn’t actually injured “Need some help?” he called, taking his varmint rifle off his back, making a show of loading it slowly. 

“Yes please” she squeaked at him again, her face was pressed into the trunk, not looking at the predator salivating under her. 

Arthur chuckled a bit “You know, I never thought about using bait to catch a gator, but this has worked out nicely.” He grabbed some gun oil and made a bigger show of cleaning his perfectly maintained weapon. “Specially one who kind of climbs like a monkey, I’m sure that looked extra tasty to the gator”

“Arthur!” she whined at him plaintively. 

Arthur lifted the rifle, taking aim, before pulling it away, looking as if a thought had just occurred to him “You gonna admit you was born in a city, cityslicker?” he drawled at her. 

She looked so utterly enraged, Arthur was positive he was going to be on the receiving end of some hefty retribution later. The gator hissed and growled and snapped it’s jaws again. She quailed a bit at that “I was born in a city....” he cocked his head at her, waiting for her to continue “I am a cityslicker” she grumbled the last part. “Now would you please help me!” she shouted at him. 

“Alright, alright, hold your horses cityslicker” she glared murder at him. He jumped down from the boulder, whistling at the gator to get it’s attention. Seeing a new easier to reach snack, the gator turned and began running at him, full tilt. Arthur raised the rifle, breathing in slow, exhaling slower, letting the shot fly. He nailed the thing right in it’s eye, killing it instantly. 

Smiling to himself, Arthur made his way over to the gator to begin the business of skinning it. Looked like he was going to get some near perfect leather off a this thing. He whistled low to himself, pleased. He got to work as he heard Gwen jumping down to the ground. She stomped over to him as he was sliding the knife down the gator’s back. “What. The. FUCK. WAS THAT?” she shouted at him, mad as hell. 

Arthur tutted at her “Didn’t we agree not to yell at each other anymore?” she made a strangled sound of rage. He ducked his head so she wouldn’t see his smile. “You were fine anyways, the gator wasn’t going to get you.” He looked up at her to give her a reassuring smile when SPLAT! Arthur found his face covered in mud. 

Wiping it away, he caught a glimpse of Gwen looking self satisfied, hand covered in mud. “Did you just throw-” he was interrupted by another SPLAT, this time splattering dangerously close to his mouth. “Would you stop that!” he growled at her. She bent down to pick up another handful of mud, grinning at him mischievously. The mud was awfully smelly with swamp stink and gator shit. 

“This is what you get for finding it funny I almost got eaten” she told him, predatory smile gleaming in the sunlight. ‘ _ Fine, two can play at that game’ _ He picked up his own handful of mud, and flung it at her, nailing her right in the stomach, dirtying her still surprisingly pristine clothes. 

That was that, gator corpse forgotten, the two of them engaged in a literal mud slinging fight, picking up handful of foul smelling mud and pelting it at each other. They were both shouting, and laughing at each other. The goal was obviously to nail as many head shots as possible. Eventually Gwen ran up close to him, trying to dunk a handful of mud into his hair. He grabbed her by the waist, swung her around, before full nelsoning her into a mud puddle. She shrieked, affronted, before kicking her leg out to sweep his legs out from under him. Arthur fell back hard beside her. Both wallowing in mud the mud like a couple of pigs. 

She was giggling madly, looking at him. She lifted her hand to brush some drying mud from his cheek, only to spread some fresh mud around on his face. He grumbled and retaliated by wiping his own muddy hand down her face, dark brown mud streaking down her face from forehead to chin. They were both laughing like fools. Arthur delighted in watching her, laughter seizing her again causing her to dissolve into another fit of giggles. She was radiant. And filthy.  _ ‘Boy I do sure like that smile of hers’ _ he thought to himself. 

She moved to sit up, Arthur mirrored her. She was till laughing softly, when she nudged his shoulder with her own. “Thank you for that. After almost getting eaten, I needed the stress relief.” She reached over and patted him on the shoulder, spreading even more mud around. 

He ducked his head, grinning. “It was fun rolling around in the mud with you” She smiled back at him, before moving to get up. Arthur stopped her, still seated grabbing at her hand “Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked, hope leeching it’s way into his tone despite his best efforts. 

She looked down at him, gnawing on her lip, considering “Not tomorrow” she said firmly. Arthur hmmed in acknowledgment, moving to let go of her hand, but she held on firmly, reaching for his other hand “But the day after that, that would be nice” she grunted, pulling him up on to his feet. 

He gave her a bashful grin “The day after tomorrow. That would be real nice” he hummed at her. She smiled softly at him, reaching one hand up to cake mud into his hair, before fleeing towards her oversized horse in the distance. “Cityslicker!” he hollered, shaking his fist after her. He was grinning still. 

“Bye Arthur!” She shouted at him, leaping up onto Beef, she gave him a little muddy wave before riding away, in the opposite direction from where Saint Denis was. 

Arthur waved after her, dreamy smile on his face. Before realizing they never actually set a place or time to meet. She was long out of earshot by the time he realized. Grumbling to himself, Arthur went to go look for his momentarily forgotten gator corpse. He was gonna get those boots dammit.

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Went gator hunting today and managed to bad a pretty little thing. Gwen helped by acting like bait. Ain’t never seen a woman run like that, or climb a tree just so. She looked just like a monkey. Going to see her soon I hope.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A figure hugging tight to a tree, several feet off the ground. A gator looks up at them, hungry.   _


	13. Saint Denis - Helping me, Help you

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 13 - Helping Me, Help you**

 

It was the day after last and Arthur was wandering the streets of Saint Denis, waiting for Gwen to find him. He deeply regretted not indicating a time or place for them to meet up. He contemplated riding out to the mud patch again, just in case she was waiting for him out there. Again, because he already rode out there first thing this morning when he couldn’t immediately find her in Saint Denis. _‘What if she forgot?’_ Arthur worried silently to himself. Was he forgettable? He was certainly talented at pushing people away. ‘ _A bitter old fool’_ he thought about himself sourly. He’d kind of hoped that she’d remember him while washing off the hideous amount of mud they had inflicted on each other at least.

He’d gotten a bunch of looks when he’d rode into Saint Denis, plastered in mud, a heap of dead gator parts dripping blood down Ghosts’ white flank. The trapper hadn’t batted an eye, bless that man. He’d promised to have Arthur’s boots ready in a few days. When he’d rode back into camp covered in mud head to toe Mrs. Grimshaw had descended upon him like a vengeful revenant, smacking him something fierce before he could even open his mouth to protest. She’d ordered that he go bathe immediately before she’d let him into camp. And certainly no supper before then. Properly chastised, Arthur stepped away from her, looking forlornly at the swamp water, not enjoying the prospect of a bath in it.

Javier and Charles had laughed uproariously at him, perfectly situated standing guard at the edge of camp to witness Arthur’s shame. John had rolled his eyes at the two of them, gesturing for Arthur to follow him to the back side of the plantation where he and Abigail had set up some washing stuff for Jack. John had asked a little too casually how Arthur had ended up so filthy.

“Hunting gators” he told his sometimes brother grumpily.

“You wrastle that gator or something? Cause I definitely think I see a handprint on your shoulder there” John gestured to Gwen’s clearly identifiable hand print on the shoulder of his shirt. Arthur said nothing and merely stripped off the offending clothing, dunking it in a basin of water.

John continued slyly “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that mysterious woman you been spending time with. The con artist Hosea likes so much?” Arthur gave him a warning glare, slapping a rag into the water before bringing it to his face to wash the grime away.

John’s self preservation instincts were always weak at best “Mary-Beth was saying to Abigail that you might ‘a had a romantic entanglement at that party last week, didn’t realize you two liked each other enough to roll around in the mud together” he was wearing a patronizing little smirk.

“John, I will drown you” Arthur threatened coolly, still wiping mud away. John barked a laugh and walked away.

Too bad the rotten bastard was a gossip. By the time Arthur had finished cleaning up, the entire camp was chomping at the bit to make fun of his supposed dalliance with Gwen in the mud. He suffered a couple teasing barbs, Lenny recounting the time he puked on her shoes, which resulted in plenty of jokes about how poorly Arthur flirted. Arthur bore it for the most part, not responding. Mary-Beth talked about the photo he had tucked into his journal of Gwen, many of the gang trying to convince Arthur to share the goods, wanting to know what she looked like. Seemed like a party was spooling up, all so his supposed family could roast him. Hosea utterly betrayed him by telling everyone about Arthur getting caught in a closet with a maid who turned out to be the little con artist who’d stolen his heart. He got a bunch of hoots and hollers for that. It wasn’t until Micah stepped over the line talking about how now they all knew where Arthur’s balls had gone, into Gwen’s purse, that everyone else in the camp backed off subject, moving on to instead join a night of singing and drinking together. Arthur had never been so grateful that Micah was such a little shit.

Dutch did pull him aside late into the night, or early in the morning, it was hard to tell with camp parties sometimes, to speak with him about his findings in town. Arthur told Dutch all he’d learned through stifled yawns, ready for bed. Dutch dismissed him, patting Arthur on the shoulder before giving him a significant look. “Arthur, I want you to remember the tenets of loyalty, and why we value that above all else here.”

Arthur had nodded his head vaguely, unsure of why Dutch felt the need to bring this up with him. His loyalty had never been in question before “Yeah, of course Dutch.”

Dutch just nodded his head, satisfied. “Good, good. Have a good rest Arthur, you look like you’ve earned it” and offered Arthur a fatherly smile.

The next morning he was sad to discover that the soak overnight was not going to rescue his clothes from mud stains. Putting on his too heavy, and too hot winter clothes Arthur committed to going into Saint Denis to buy some new weather appropriate clothes. Lenny, Sean, and Kieran tagged along, looking for something to break their boredom. Lenny wanted to scope out the street car station before committing to any big plans with Dutch. Sean wanted to take Kieran to a cabaret. Then probably to find some prostitutes afterwards, Arthur didn’t care. He had clothes to buy. He could almost hear Gwen’s sharp mean laugh and ‘Who is the cityslicker now, hmm?’

New clothes purchased, he decided to stop by the barbers for a trim. If he was going to be seeing Gwen tomorrow he ought to look better than he had covered in mud. _‘Shouldn’t be hard to beat though’_ , he thought satisfied with his refreshed appearance. Mrs. Grimshaw wouldn’t be striking him for poor hygiene any time soon. He rubbed a had over his light scruff, contemplating the rough texture of it when Lenny found him.

They hit the saloon together, ‘cause why not? Arthur had some money burning a hole in his pocket, drinks were on him! They were shortly joined by Sean and Kieran, both doing piss poor renditions Irish and Scottish sea shanties. That didn’t stop Arthur and Lenny from joining in, trying to rile the whole bar up into singing with them. All four men spent the evening getting massively drunk and having a great time.

On the intensely inebriated ride back to camp that night Arthur thought it would be hilarious to start calling for “LENNAY” even though the young man was a few feet ahead of him on his own horse. Sean and Kieran soon joined in, even Lenny, all of them calling “Lennay!” “Lenny!” LEN-NAY!” at each other. They roused most people sleeping at camp as they rode back in, laughing and shouting for “LENNNNAY!” It was Karen who stomped from her tent to box Sean’s ears that got all of them to quiet down and go to sleep. Sean trailed after her, giggling the whole way and clutching his smarting ear.

The next morning he rode into the city to look for Gwen. He was spending his time idling in the streets, looking around to see if he could spot her in a costume. It’d be just like her to be prowling near him, watching in disguise. Without thinking about it too much he’d tried spending his time doing nice things for people. He was surprised at how good it felt. Giving coin to men begging in the street. Striking up a conversation with a suffragette, who spoke about women’s issues in Saint Denis. Met an interesting man with an electric boat he got to control, now that was fun, Arthur’d have to try and find him again soon. He’d even donated to a church restoration fund, the woman asking had foolishly left her cash box in the open. Arthur had felt magnanimous and told her she should put it somewhere less visible and easy to steal. She’d smiled at him, thanking him for the advice.

In his wanderings he encountered that pastor, church brother feller, whatever, the man who he’d helped free some slaves, near the shacks on the North end of town. Some real nice nun, Mother Calderon, had said some kind words to him. Arthur had appreciated it, even if she did sound kind of naive about the way the world worked. When one of the young men she was helping stole her gold cross, he’d chased after the kid. He was getting real tired of these little pick pockets, though Arthur hadn’t been much different when he was their age. And then Dutch and Hosea had found him, and he got to leave that life behind.

He managed to scare some angry old feller off the kid and got the cross back, when he was shocked to run into Mrs Downes, walking out of some back alley with a filthy looking man. Their eyes met and she went to scream when one of the young pickpockets stepped in front of Arthur and raised his hands. “Shhhh it’s alright Edith, calm down, ain’t nobody going to hurt you.” A familiar voice soothed.

Mrs. Downes jaw clicked closed in surprise. The filthy man walked off, wanting no part of this drama. The older woman looked haggard, like the life had been sucked out of her, blisters and sores were visible on the corner of her mouth. She wore makeup but that looked like it had been freshly smeared. The powder on her face was unable to conceal the dark bruises under her eyes indicating a lack of rest. She rasped, eyes gone wide “Lily?”

The young pickpocket who was not a teenage boy but was in fact Gwen nodded her head “Yeah, it’s Lily. It’s me. You don’t have to fret now.” She said gently taking a step forward.

Mrs Downes took a step back, eyes darting from Arthur, to Gwen, to Gwen’s outfit “What’re you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?” she looked ready to screech again. Arthur hung back, letting Gwen handle the situation, not knowing what to do.

He could hear the gentle smile in Gwen’s voice “I could ask you the same thing. I’m here just visiting, just passing through. I was worried about you Edith.”

Mrs Downes eyes darted ashamed from Gwen to the ground “I don’t, I don’t know. I’m here working, I needed money.”

Gwen took another step closer, Mrs. Downes didn’t move this time “It’s okay, it’s okay. You don’t need to tell me. You’re alright” she said in a soothing tone, taking Mrs. Downes by the arm gently “Where’s Archie Edith?” she asked softly.

Edith looked stricken, eyes flashing in panic. Her eyes rolled from Arthur to Gwen again “Why’re you with him? Why’re you here with him? That monster destroyed my family!” her voice was gaining volume “Don’t look at me like that!” She yanked her arm away from Gwen “You working with him, you his whore?” her voice cracked on the last word, tears springing in her eyes.

Gwen had her hands back up, gently trying to soothe the woman gain “No I’m-” SMACK. Edith Downes slapped Gwen hard across the face. Arthur made a distressed sound moving forward to help. Edith Downes shrieked at them to leave her alone, running away through one of Saint Denis many alleyways.

Arthur reached for Gwen's shoulder, turning her to face him. She was clutching a hand to her stinging cheek. He could see blood pooling under her fingers a bit at her cheekbone. He hissed in sympathy, peeling her hand away. That was probably going to bruise, and she had a small gouge under left eye where Mrs. Downes nail had caught her on impact. “Ouch” he informed her.

“Ouch” she agreed.

He hesitated before asking “You alright?”, hand still cupping her jaw, inspecting her injury.

She gave a bitter laugh, looking away “Not so much, no. But my face will be fine, don’t worry. Time heals all bruises.” She pulled her face away from his hand, smoothing out her clothes “It’s the emotions stuff that takes a bit of time”

He hummed in agreement, still concerned for her. And a bit confused about where she had suddenly materialized from. She was looking away into the alleyway where Mrs Downes had disappeared. She looked full of regret. He cautiously decided to ask “Did you know Mrs. Downes,” he hesitated before trying again “Did you know she was going to be here, doing...” he trailed off, uncomfortable with articulating what had happened to the woman.

Gwen quirked her jaw a bit, flinching when that pulled at her cheek. “Yes and no. She’d told me she and Archie were going to come to Saint Denis, find some work with an old family friend of Thomas’. I didn’t know she was turning tricks now. If I had...” She frowned deeply, before glancing up at Arthur “I would have tried doing something, they shouldn’t have to live like this, they’re good people, she-” she broke off looking away, shoulders hunching “She was so sad, when she lost Thomas” she finished quietly, heading dipping low.

He had nothing to say, no words to give her comfort, so he did the only thing he thought would help. Arthur leaned forward to gather her up in his arms, holding her. One hand cradling the back of her neck, the other pulling her shoulders into his chest. He bent his chin so that her head was tucked nicely under it. She wasn’t crying, at least he didn’t think so. But she did let out a few shaky breaths before relaxing into the hug, arms looped around his waist loosely.

After a time she gave his back a pat, asking to be let go. She heaved in a large breath, exhaling it, giving him a small smile. “Thanks Arthur” he nodded, a bit bereft after they had broken apart. That had felt... nice. Like exactly what he needed. He hoped it had been exactly what she needed too.

The silence between them was a bit melancholy, Arthur almost felt bad for breaking it “Where’d you come from?” he asked, hoping to finally get to the bottom of the mystery of her outfit.

She smiled, a bit more of her usual edge to it “I was following you all day” she told him airily.

Arthur huffed a laugh “I figured that, I tried looking for you but couldn’t see you in any crowds, thought I suppose I wasn’t looking for a young man out to cut purses”

She gave him a grin and a little twirl showing off her outfit. Loose fitting shirt under a baggy patchwork pair of overalls, the legs rolled up to her calves, socks pulled up to the knees, and then holey brown leather shoes on her feet. The outfit somehow made her look shapeless and younger. The pageboy cap pulled low over her brow helped too, her hair tucked into it. He could have laid eyes on her a dozen times from afar and never realized who he was looking at.

“So why one of these annoying pick pockets?” he asked, shifting his weight to lean back against the wall.

She crossed her arms, lowering her brows, and quirking her jaw forward. ‘ _She definitely looked like a disenfranchised youth now’_ , he thought  impressed “I needed to talk to some of these kids, find some leads on some people who may have passed through the city some time ago. These kids have eyes everywhere and there’s more of them everyday, no one notices if a new one comes skulking around, looking for a quick buck” She tsked dismissively, really showing off the rebellious affectations she was playing. _‘She’s really good at this’_ Arthur thought fascinated.

She grinned at his awe, delighted to have impressed him, she swung her arms forward, leaning forward aggressively at him, taunting him “So mister, you got the goods or wha’? She sneered playfully. The effect was only increased by the bruise forming on her face, it looked like she was a young man who’d gotten into a scuffle after being caught pickpocketing.

Arthur laughed. “You really nailed these kids. I’ve had a conversation like that more times than I can count with ‘em” Her grin only widened “Did you find the info you were looking for?”

Her face dropped slightly, the facade broken. Her brows knit together, clearly irritated that he felt the need to ask that. “Eh, we’ll see” she told him dismissively, before smiling slyly at him “You know, I was impressed today Arthur” she moved to lean next to him against the wall, the picture of casual friendliness.

He looked at her curiously. She was obviously changing topics, but he’d allow it for now, lest she get fed up with him and leave. “Oh?” he hummed at her.

Her grin broadened “Yeah, I saw how you were with all those people, it was nice to see” she smile softened a bit, turning more sincere “You’re a good person”

He scoffed “No I ain’t”

She shook her head “Nope. You are” she told him firmly. “I saw you with all those folk. You didn’t ignore the homeless men on the street. You talked real nice to that suffragette, and stopped that man from her harassing her. You even punched a eugenics spewing racist!” she told him excitedly.

He was surprised she had seen all that, and she hadn’t bothered coming up to say hi to him. He eyed her suspiciously “If you were there the whole time, why didn’t you say nothing?” he grumbled at her.

She smiled a little shyly, looking away. “I dunno, it was... I started following you and was having fun with you not noticing, wondering how long it would go on for” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye “I was going to approach you after you were talking to that European scientist, cause I wanted to ask about the electric ships, and then I saw you help a woman who’d tripped and dropped her groceries. You got her back on her feet and then helped her collect her groceries. And then a few minutes later you walked by a man begging and you gave him some money” she looked away again, stuffing her hands into her pockets “I guess I was just fascinated with it. You even stopped that thieving kid from getting smacked around, and you didn’t have to do that.”

She looked up at him again, eyes bright and determined “I have proof now that you’re a good person Arthur Morgan. Ain’t no way you can tell me differently.”

Arthur stood frozen, before shaking his head “I ain’t a good person Gwen” he said firmly “Just look at what my doing did to Mrs Downes” he gestured down the alleyway where Edith had disappeared “I kill people. I rob people. I ain’t done no good for anybody.”

She made a frustrated sound at the back of her throat, shoving into his shoulder hard “Then tell that to all the people whose day you made brighter!” She growled at him “Why do you have to think so poorly about yourself?”

He grunted, uncomfortable “Because it’s what I deserve, what I am” he rumbled at her.

“Bullshit” she hissed at him, angry on his behalf. “You wandered around town today waiting for me and brought good into the world, you didn’t have to. You know what else I saw Arthur, not just you doing good, but you choosing to not do the bad thing.” She was prodding him in the chest now, getting into his face.

He was uncomfortable, trying to take step back before realizing the wall was at his back. He put his hands up, getting ready to push her away. She was relentless though, shoving his hands away, invading his space.

“How many times did you pass a drunk man on the street passed out, or a horse whose saddle was filled with things ripe for the taking, or pay for items at the different shops instead of just taking, or suggesting to that nice lady with the cash box to put it somewhere safer?” She asked before shoving him harder into the wall. She was so angry and he didn’t know why “Why’d you hold me when I was upset, if you’re so bad, hmm?” She tipped her face up, daring him to disagree with her “No outlaw I ever knew would let opportunities like those pass them by.” She said it so icily, accusatory.

Arthur had no answer. He hadn’t thought of any of those interactions as anything other than what you was supposed to do. You ain’t supposed to take from men and women who’re just passing through their day, happy as can be. He didn’t need the money, he was fine after the work he’d done in Rhodes and here in Saint Denis. He hadn’t thought that him not taking advantage would make him a good person, just a practical one. “You know, by your logic ain’t nothing anyone need do to be a good person but ignore others.” he spat out bitterly.

She groaned in frustration, pushing her forehead against his chest, tipping her hat backwards, almost to fall off her head. Arthur stood still unsure what this touching was supposed to be all about. “You’re not listening at all are you?” she grumbled, slightly muffled by his chest. Arthur was pretty sure she might be smelling him too.

He moved to put his hands on her shoulders, get himself some more space, this whole interaction had been like being mauled by the saddest, angriest cat in the world. She stepped out of his space before he could lay hands on her.

She tipped her cap back forward, and brushed dirt off her clothes. Her cheek was still looking a bit angry, but the scratch had stopped bleeding altogether at least. She gave him a jaunty smile that felt very artificial in that moment before starting to swagger away, deepening her voice “Nice spending time with ya mister” she gave him a cocky little salute “See ya around” and she rounded a corner out of the alley.

He felt around for his satchel, the way she’d left had been too casual. And of course she had walked off with it “Jaysus” he grumbled to himself “Get back here!” he called after her. He ran around the corner, nearly colliding with her, as she was standing against the wall she had just rounded, smirk on her face.

She handed him the satchel back, he just gave her his sourest expression “Here ya go mister, no harm no foul right?” she said in that smug young man's voice. He made a point of opening up the satchel and rifling through it’s contents to make sure it was all there.

He glared down at her “The cross if you'd be so kind” palm outstretched waiting for the heavy gold. She grinned wider before handing it off to him. He just rolled his eyes at her. He wanted to get this back to mother Calderon after all. Not that it made him a good person. Only someone who follows through on promises.

All his items back, put into their correct place he sighed and looked at her needing to articulate something but being unsure of how “I... Uh... Just thank you” he finished lamely, pulling his hat lower over his eyes so she’d have trouble seeing his expression.

She was giving him a wistful smile, tilting her head to the side. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “No need. I’m just honest” and like that she started drifting away, about to disappear into the crowded streets of Saint Denis.

He called after her “No you ain’t!” she just threw him a cheeky grin over her shoulder, and then she was gone. He hadn’t gotten to spend time with her like he’d wanted to originally, but his heart did feel a bit lighter after today. Her words about the good he’d brought into people's lives, it felt nice. Nicer then he’d felt in awhile.  He’d just have to see if he could keep trying to regain this feeling while in Saint Denis.

  


_Arthur’s Journal_

_Wandered around Saint Denis helping people today I guess. Didn't do much outside of sparing some coin here and there. Saw Mrs. Downes, things look like things went poorly for her after her husband's passing. Gwen stepped in before she could holler for the law. Gwen thinks there’s good that can be done but ignoring opportunity to do bad. Sounds to me like it’s a reckless and lazy way to be moral._

**_Pictured_ ** _\- A money box sitting on a table._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? You can play Arthur as a dishonourable outlaw? Stealing from people, choking them out, pointing guns at them? Sounds fake, but okay. 
> 
> Also "LENNAY" is totally a Van der Linde gang meme and you can't convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Thanks as always for taking time out of your day to read!


	14. Saint Denis - A Riverboat of LIES

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 14 - Riverboat of LIES**

 

Arthur could not lie, he’d been disappointed that when Trelawney told him how they was going to be hitting up a riverboat poker game. He’d secretly hoped he’d get to play the game for real. Instead they was packing along Strauss of all people to help them cheat. Arthur would have preferred to rip off some rich folk honestly, maybe at gunpoint if anyone objected too strongly to his poker playing abilities. 

Dutch pulled him aside in the middle of his chores to let him know that Trelawney was waiting for him in town. Arthur nodded his head, setting down the hay bale near the horses. Dutch lingered an extra moment, expression one that indicated he was slicing how to tell Arthur something difficult. It was what he’d worn when he’d told Arthur Mary wouldn’t suit an outlaw life. And the one he’d worn the whole way on the run from Blackwater. It was even the one he’d worn when he’d asked Arthur to break Micah out of jail in Strawberry.  _ ‘Still regret doing that one’ _ When Dutch hesitated like this around him, he was usually about to start talking about things Arthur was not going to like. 

Arthur leaned against one of the hitching posts, next to the older man “Something wrong Dutch?” 

Dutch hummed, clapping a hand onto Arthur’s shoulder in a pat. “Well son, I think it’s time you and me we had a talk” Arthur continued looking up at him expectantly. He had a sudden flashback to the time Dutch had tried to explain the birds and the bees to him when he’d been 16, and then Annabel had swatted him away, taking over, lest Arthur learned something that would make him real poor at taking care of a woman’s need. He bit back a grin at the thought  _ ‘God I miss Annabel sometimes...’ _

Dutch continued “I want to talk about your little dalliance with...” he trailed off, Arthur looked at him eyes wide “your little friend whose been following us.” 

“Dutch” Arthur tried to interject “Gwen ain’t, she hadn’t been following-” Dutch held up a hand to silence him.

“Arthur I know you think that, but it’s been awful suspicious how she keeps appearing out of the blue, in whatever town we go to? Carrying information for you, finding you out in the wilderness.” Dutch shook his head “How much do you really know this girl?”

Arthur wanted dearly to defend himself and Gwen, but Dutch was right, “Well, not that well, she’s awfully secret-y.” 

Dutch nodded his head firmly “Exactly, my boy. Why does she keep so many secrets? Hosea was telling me just the other day, she’d seen your wanted poster in Blackwater?” Arthur cringed a bit, confirming Dutch’s question “Arthur!” He scolded softy “Why didn’t you feel the need to tell me? This girl is dangerous.”

Arthur made a disagreeing sound in the back of his throat, Gwen was dangerous, just probably not to him, she seemed to like him well enough. She actually seemed to care a lot about his self esteem actually...

Dutch wasn’t done yet though “Mrs. Adler let it slip to Tilly that you’d been in a shootout with this woman, and she was a real good shot?” 

Arthur’s mouth quirked “Dutch, she doesn’t mean us any harm-” 

“How do you know?” Dutch was working himself up about this, any time Dutch got worked up it always stressed Arthur the hell out, putting his teeth on edge. He was always wanting to smooth Dutch’s ruffled feathers, put everything back to the way it should be. He could imagine Gwen quirking a skeptical brow at him ‘ _ Quite the little people pleaser _ ’ she’d say sardonically. 

“Arthur I don’t trust this girl.” Dutch was shaking his head, before putting his hand on the back of Arthur’s neck in a firm fatherly gesture “You have to think of your people Arthur, just cause you think she’s pretty doesn’t mean you should be endangering your family”

Arthur froze, stomach plummeting. He looked over at Dutch, a little stricken “Dutch, I didn’t mean for that to happen, I’m sorry” he said, head bowing. 

Dutch patted his shoulder again “I know, son. We all rely on you so much, so I want you to be happy, but we need to stay focused on the bigger picture here. I just want to look out for your best interests. For our best interests”

Arthur nodded “I’ll keep that in mind” he said quietly. Why did this conversation feel so similar to the one he’d had so many years ago about Mary? 

Dutch smiled, obviously relieved by something in Arthur’s response “Good son, I’m glad. Now go on and get yourself to Trelawney. You got a part to play” he patted Arthur’s shoulder one last time, and walked back towards the house. Arthur watched his departing back, before moving to saddle Ghost up. He’d get to Trelawney before lunch he’d wager. 

Most people at camp didn’t trust Trelawney as far as they could throw but Arthur had always kind of liked the man. He was more flash than substance, but he was clever and had a way of bending rich idiots around his finger that Arthur always found hilarious. When Trelawney had slithered up to him in Saint Denis talking about the job Arthur had groaned audibly. He hated dress up more’n most things. Hosea was always trying to get him to play some part, usually one where he played some dumb or mute clown. At least he’d never been made to do an accent, he was never sure how Gwen did it so well. 

Trelawney wanted him to dress the part of a rich oil man from out west. “Your brash nature, your accent, the set of your jaw!” Trelawney had flourished at him while Arthur was getting his haircut “No one will be the wiser. You make the perfect cowboy turned gruff millionaire!” Arthur had merely grunted, allowing the barber to trim under his chin before smoothing some pomade through his hair. Trelawney had specific instructions for how short the sides and back should be. Arthur was getting real tired of the hoops he had to jump through to finish what should be a straight forward job. Whatever happened to just robbing people at gunpoint? 

After forlornly leaving his gun behind in the carriage, Arthur joined Javier and Strauss at the entrance of the boat to make their way inside. He grabbed a cognac at the bar, because that’s what rich folk like to drink for some awful reason ‘ _ Blech, give me whiskey or give me death’ _ he thought grumpily to himself. He waved Trelawney off, letting the man shyst whoever needed shysting. He joined the poker table, and got to work. He was almost disappointed with how easy this all was, the rich man across from him was just a big ole blow hard. 

Collecting his winnings, Arthur made a show of condescending to the man, which he enjoyed doing greatly, when he heard a familiar laugh across the room. Arthur and the rich man looked over and saw Gwen chatting with Trelawney, both of them clinking glasses together. Arthur’s stomach simultaneously dropped and produced butterflies, creating this awful anxious and excited feeling that vibrated up to his skin. He didn’t think he’d see her here and he was excited for it, but Dutch’s words ‘ _ How well do you really know this girl? _ ’ tripped through his mind, making him paranoid. How’d she know to find him here? 

His opponent scoffed “Looks like your friend found one of the riverboats’ gold digging whores. She don’t look half bad mind you, might need to go in for seconds” he gave Arthur a salacious wink, admiring the way Gwen’s dress hugged her waist and bosom. Arthur grit his teeth, anxiety momentarily forgotten, he was going to enjoy taking the bastards money and his expensive watch. 

Winning the final round, Arthur waved a butler over to collect his winnings before following the pit boss onto the upper floor, Javier joining them in a guard uniform. Before leaving the main hall he took in another glance at Gwen, mouth painted red, no bruise in sight under her powder. ‘ _ She’s something else _ ’ he thought with a small smile, before trying to tamp it down. What he wanted was to chat her up in this setting. Her the sophisticated socialite, him the brash oil tycoon.  _ ‘Maybe dressup ain’t so bad after all’ _ he mused to himself. But he shouldn’t. He had his people here, he needed to look out for them first.

Arthur disarmed the bastard pit boss, and took a grim satisfactions in killing him dead after his comments about Javier and black people. Pocketing the watch and the other winnings, he and Javier made their way back into the main hall casually as to avoid suspicions from the guards investigating the gunshots. Hopefully they could slip out the place during the confusion. Arthur was almost relieved that he didn't get to spend some time with Gwen while she was all gussied up. He was already tired of these mixed feelings kicking around his head. 

He made his way over to Trelawney, no Gwen in sight “Drinks are on me Garcon” he called to the bartender, taking a seat. Javier fell back to “guard” one of the doors. The man who he’d successfully managed to rip off earlier came to accost them, accusing them of theft. The entire main hall was now looking at them, some gazes curious, others suspicious  _ ‘Not good _ ’ Arthur thought grimly, gearing up for a fight, when the doors burst open and Gwen fell into the room wailing. Her timing was impeccable. 

“He tried to-to” she wailed, sobbing loudly. Her lipstick was smeared, mascara running down her face in black rivulets, bruise looking fresh on her cheek “he tried to attack me!” she pointed an accusing finger at the rich man, shaking and crying loudly. Her dress was ripped at the collar, showcasing the tops of her breasts for all to see, and with her makeup it certainly looked as if she’d just been assaulted. The man protested, trying to indicate there was no way he could have done that. 

Arthur took his cue and seized the man by the lapels, wrestling him to the ground. He waved a guard over to come collect the man for questioning. There was a gathering crowd looking at the drama unfold, being forced to keep back by other guards. Trelawney was already picking up the distraught Gwen, ushering her out the room. Arthur noticed Strauss had gone missing, and Javier too. Sure he wasn’t being followed, Arthur slipped out of the room in the confusion.That’s when he heard a shout from the far end of the games hall “There’s been a murder!”

It was too late though, Trelawney, Strauss, and Javier were already on the main deck, lowering a lifeboat into the water. Arthur caught a look at Gwen, draped in Javier’s guard coat. She was grinning at him, and gave him a little finger waggle, apparently not so distraught over her attack as she had led people to believe. His heart gave a little ‘badump’ at that, and he couldn’t suppress his own little smile at her. She gave him a little hip bump on his way over to help Javier untie the boat. He shot her a warm little smirk. 

Gwen stuck out a hand expectantly, waiting for someone to steady her way onto the lifeboat. Trelawney was happy to oblige before clambering into the boat himself. Strauss was next, then Javier. Arthur hopped aboard last, making sure the lower deck was clear before helping the boat on its way down to water level. 

Javier took the oars, before handing one of them to Arthur “Don’t think you’re getting out of work just cause you got a pretty lady here hermano.” he threw a wink at Gwen and gave Arthur a long suffering sigh, setting himself up to row. It was probably for the best, this way he got to face Gwen and Trelawney, and not Strauss. They’d have a few minutes on the water before they reached land. 

“Did you two plan that from the get go? Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked accusatory at Trelawney. He really hoped Gwen hadn’t been scheming with Trelawney behind his back.  _ ‘Please don’t confirm my fears’ _ he thought anxious. 

Josiah just laughed “I didn’t know you knew each other until she came and sat down next to me at the bar. Told me she didn’t want the riverboat to turn into a shooting gallery, there were some nice folk on it, working girls. If I’d known that Megan was actually the Gwen you keep getting made fun of for, I assure you my friend, I’d not have kept mum about it.” Trelawney elbowed Gwen, who turned to give him a big smile.

‘Megan’ turned her toothy grin on Arthur, which looked almost clownish with the smeared makeup “I had things to do on the boat, and I already told you your escape plans of shooting and running don’t work if you don’t have your guns” she said teasingly. Arthur tried not to think about what ‘those things’ might have been, distracting himself with rowing. 

Javier piped up, breathing a bit laboured from rowing “So you like to play act, right? What part were you playing on that boat?” 

She produced a fan from inside the jacket Javier had lent her, flicking it open to look over it mysteriously “Megan, woman of the night, romantic companion, lady of negotiable affections.” 

Strauss piped up “Ah, so a whore” Arthur was about to snap at him, but Gwen had it handled. 

Gwen gave him a withering smile, snapping the fan shut with a click “A courtesan actually, but yes Strauss, diminish the work I put into this identity as a whore.” she continued airly “I suppose that’s what it’s job is, make small minded men underestimate exactly what I’m capable of. See whore, and don’t see me stealing the money right outta your pocket.” She leaned back, crossing her legs widely, and grinned at the older man. 

Trelawney burst out into a fit of chuckles. Javier whooped and laughed. Arthur grinned at her. Strauss harrumphed and looked out onto the water sulking. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure we met a few weeks back in Rhodes, am I correct? You were a shop girl?” Trelawney asked, tapping a finger to his chin. 

Gwen smiled, impressed “Yes! You’re the only one of the Van der Linde gang I met who realized I might not be who I said I was. I was very impressed Josiah” Trelawney flapped a hand at her.

“Talent recognizes talent” he drawled at her, and she sniggered. 

Javier cut in “What d’you mean, met the gang?” Gwen practically leered at him, before sitting upright, folding her hands in her lap and crossing her ankles primly. 

“Monsieur Escuela, I do not understand, what you mean by zis question? Do you not recognize me? Are we not bon amies?” She enunciated in a perfect french accent. 

Javier squawked in wonder, momentarily forgetting to row “That was you!” He asked “You was that fancy french lady me and Bill robbed?” 

“Oui Monsieur” she purred at him, giving him a wink.

“Man I thought it was weird you were letting us talk so much, not nearly enough crying and shrieking” Javier said pensively. He suddenly grinned at her “Were you farming us for information about Morgan?” Javier, like John Marston, loved gossip, he luckily didn’t spread it around like the other man though. 

Gwen just gave one of her enigmatic smiles to him, before quietly looking towards the shore. Javier whooped another laugh, bumping shoulders with Arthur. Arthur found it hard to describe the feeling it was giving him to watch members of the gang interact with Gwen. A mixture of anxiety, and dread, and excitement. Hosea and Sadie had liked her well enough, but this was different, this was... He’d never had this with Mary. 

What he had with Gwen was an entirely different beast from his feelings about Mary. Mary was like the sun, she radiated light and beauty onto the world, warming it up, bringing him peace of mind. His feelings for her ran deep and strong, and had done so for a long time. He always felt like when he was around her he gravitated towards her inevitably, caught in her orbit. Mary had met Dutch and Hosea, and Annabel and Bessie, and John once. And none of them got on. They met her and knew instantly that she would never fit in this life. Told Arthur so, told him to cut her loose. He’s been devastated. Still was some. 

Gwen was like the wind. Flitting back and forth, intangible and interesting. Sometimes she could be gentle and refreshing, a cool breeze on a warm day, and some days she whipped around, lashing out at anyone like a hurricane. She was dangerous and sweet, pretty and mean. Gwen was unreliable, but then so had Mary in the end. Gwen thought he was a good person already, where Mary thought he needed to change to become one. Hosea had thought Gwen interesting, and in his own way seemed to be egging Arthur on to pursue something with her. Arthur wasn’t even sure where to begin with that. 

When he looked at her now, smirking in the evening mist he felt bad for comparing them. Gwen was not Mary, and Mary was not Gwen. He loved Mary with all his heart, and he liked Gwen, thought she was attractive, but Dutch had warned him not to pursue anything, for the sake of the group. He didn’t want to disappoint Dutch, no matter how much he liked her. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a high musical whistle coming from Gwen’s lips. He heard the answering whiney on the shore, and the clomping steps of Beef, running down the shoreline and into the water towards them. 

“Goodness gracious, that is the largest horse I’ve ever seen!” Trelawney yelped. Beef had made it to the boat relatively quickly, head easily held out of the water. 

Gwen smiled, standing up, stepping off the side of the boat and sliding onto her horse, dress soaked “It’s been a real slice boys, but you know how time flies” She gave Arthur a knowing smirk, which caused his stomach to drop in dread, already knowing what she’d done “I’ll catch you later” she said with a wink, spurring Beef towards the shore, faster than Arthur and Javier could hope to paddle. She was long gone by the time they hit land. 

Arthur reached into his pocket and swore. There was the money, but no watch.  _ ‘That rotten little pick pocket!’ _ he fumed to himself. He disprused the money but told the others the watch was gone. Strauss was aghast at this information “That watch was worth $750 Arthur! That’s more then our take combined!” 

Arthur sighed deeply. He waved the others off, letting them know that he planned to get it back. Before anyone said anything to Dutch he hoped. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ She stole my darn watch! Going to that hotel she mentioned at the Mayor’s party. I got a feeling about it.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A cool breeze rustling the trees.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone else get abusive parent vibes off Dutch, cause I did from the get go. I know a lot of people really liked him throughout the game (except for maybe at the end) but he bothered me so much in from the start. I was like "Oh, he's the abusive charismatic dad everyone wants to please" 
> 
> Which opens up a whole can of worms about my feelings on Hosea, who is AMAZING and I love, but also enabled Dutch in the family structure. Anyways, things are about to be a bit more angsty than usual, there is no way you can tackle the end of Chapter 4, Chapter 5, AND the emotional rollercoaster of Chapter 6 without a little bit of angst. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Saint Denis - Bathtub Boogaloo 2

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 15 - Bathtub Boogaloo 2**

 

Arthur was working away at a door lock, trying his darndest to get it open quietly and quickly. He’d managed to walk into the the Four Point Hotel, not bothered by anyone, even though it was late at night. He was suddenly grateful for Trelawney’s need for theatrics and costumes. ‘ _And that I didn’t have to go swimming in my new suit’_ Arthur thought to himself. Despite the rowing he’d done back to shore with Javier, it wasn’t too rumpled, and with his fresh shave and haircut he looked like a rich man who’d had a fun night on the town.

After breaking away from Trelawney, Javier and Strauss, he’d promised to go get that watch back, he just needed to figure out where Gwen was holed up. He decided to start with the Four Point Hotel. He wasn’t absolutely certain she would be here, but she also liked feeling clever and elusive and he felt there had been a reason she had mentioned the Four Point Hotel at the party a few weeks ago. It would also be just like her to enjoy making a slovenly mess of her room at a fancy hotel just like this. Now he just needed to figure out what identity she was staying here under. _‘She’d better be here’_ he grumbled internally, not looking forward to the prospect of trying to track her north of the swamps. Who the hell knew where she went off to when she wasn’t in town, he’d never managed to figure it out.

He sauntered up to the desk, the night clerk on high alert for important looking people, and with his suit Arthur looked like a Very Important Person. Arthur leaned on the counter, giving the man his most charming smile “I'm hoping you might be able to help me” he drawled at the clerk.

The clerk’s spine was ramrod straight “Yes sir, of course! How may I help you?” He was a middle aged man, maybe slightly younger then Dutch with a neat little moustache, curled upwards on the sides with wax. He didn’t have a button out of place, or a loose thread to be seen _‘A real uptight feller’_ Arthur mused.

“Yeah,” he glanced down at the man’s name tag “Frederick,  I’m looking for a lady staying here” he tried giving the man a significant look.

Frederick nodded “Could I get your name sir, what room are you in? We keep notes on guests who might know each other” he told Arthur genially.

“Callahan, Arthur Callahan” he stretched his arm out to shake Frederick’s hand. The clerk looked pleased, probably not encountering many genial rich folk.”You see Fred” he tested out the more casual name, taking in the man’s charmed expression “I’m not actually staying here, but there’s a woman who is, and I’d really like to pay her a visit, if you catch my meaning” he raised his eyebrows.

Fred became a bit flustered “Oh well, you see sir, Mr. Callahan, that’s not possible.”

“Is that so?” he asked lightly, erring on friendliness still “Why’s that?”

Fred, relieved that Arthur didn’t immediately start yelling at him when he was told no, was a bit calmer in his explanation “Well you see sir, we have to consider guest privacy and security. This young lady you’re searching for, would you have perhaps been put on her guest list?” he asked hopefully.

Arthur pondered this, would Gwen have put him on a guest list? Probably not. He didn’t even know what name she would have put down. Which Identity would she have used? What was the one in Rhodes, Miss Holster or something? And at the party she had been... “So you’re saying there ain’t no Miss Boudreaux staying here?” he asked genially.

Fred gave him a blank look, not recognizing the name, then frowning and considering a moment, glancing down at his guestbook in front of him “I don’t know the name, but sometimes the fancy ladies who stay here use a pen name, we keep that information locked in the safe in the back room. If you’d wait a moment just a moment I can check.” Fred left the desk a moment, going through the door behind him.

Arthur almost felt bad for what he was about to do, the man was being so helpful. He hoped he didn’t get him fired. Arthur turned the guest book around to scan through the names. _‘Edward, Roger, Rebecca, James, Sophia, Guinevere, ...Guinevere Pendragon? Room 2D’_ His gaze stopped on the name. He tsked, she was so obnoxious. Arthur was certain that was Gwen. She was always commenting on how well read he was... Was he supposed to be her King Arthur or something? Ridiculous.

Fred called from the other room “Almost got it Mr. Callahan, just be one more moment.” Arthur smoothly turned the guestbook back around, searching for a heavy object on the desk. The metal inkwell for the pen would do. Arthur hefted it, testing its weight before throwing it overhanded hard at a nearby window. The window shattered into pieces making a loud crashing sound.

“Fred come help!” he shouted at the night clerk. Fred wheeled through the door, white in the face. Arthur pointed at the broken window “I saw one of those thieving kids in the window before he chucked a rock at it!” Arthur almost felt bad for pointing the finger at the gang of pickpockets, they was going to be getting harassed extra the next couple of days. _‘Probably deserved it in some other way’_ Arthur thought grimly.

Fred swore, before apologizing to Arthur, and went to check out the damage. He was calling for the night guard, probably to yell at him for letting this happen. No one was looking at him, so Arthur smoothly moved up the stairs to look for room 2D.

He found it pretty quickly, it was at the end of the hall, relatively isolated. He quickly glanced over his shoulder before pulling out his lockpicking tools and getting to work. ‘ _Going to get that damn watch back’_ he grumbled internally. If she weren’t here he’d just have to wait until she came back. Or at the very least a rifle through her stuff to pay her back for all those times she’d stolen his journal.

A soft click and he knew he’d managed to get the lock open. He stood, grabbing the handle and turning it gently. The room inside was dark, the only light spilling out from underneath the closed door of an adjoining room. Arthur was pleased to see he’d been right about how slovenly she’d be in the hotel. Bed unmade, food leavings on a tray on the ground. Her torn dress from earlier in the night laying discarded on the bed. “Gotcha” he murmured to himself pleased. He made for the door with the light filtering through it’s cracks, plastering a cocksure smile on his face, glad to have finally caught her.

He pushed open the door announcing “Where’s my damn watch?” before he took in Gwen, lounging  in a bubble bath, book in hand, obscuring her face from him. “Uh...” He froze, brain sputtering to a halt. She had one foot hooked outside the tub, and it tapered off into a nice leg that dipped down into the water, obscured by darkness and bubbles.

“Arthur” she said by way of greeting, not looking up from her book “I’m reading” she chided him.

Arthur snapped out of it, whipping away to look in the opposite direction, tilting his head up tp make extra sure he wasn’t going to see anything he wasn’t supposed to. “Sorry” he said weakly.

She huffed a chuckle “You were saying?” Arthur could imagine the sardonic grin on her face with perfect clarity.

Arthur cleared his throat, still not looking at her “I uh, my watch, you stole it”

She hummed, the sounds of a page being flipped “I didn’t know it was your watch, I thought it belonged to some rich idiot” she made a soft whimpering sound and Arthur’s mouth went dry “Could you close the door, you’re letting the cold air in.”

He turned to glance at her then, she was still reading her book, mischievous smile on her face. Arthur found himself annoyed. “No, cause I want to talk to you, and I don’t want to do it while you’re...” he trailed off and gestured at her vaguely.

“Naked?” she asked amused. He gave a long suffering sigh and nodded his head. “Well, I’m not done my bath yet, and I was in the middle of a very interesting section, so I will not be getting out anytime soon.” she told him matter of factly.

He grumbled, closing the door more firmly then needed, plunking himself down on the toilet, lid closed, situated behind the bathtub. “Where the hell did you put the watch?” he asked pained. At least from behind all he could see were her shoulders, neck and head peeking out over the edge of the tub. She flipped another page, “I know there’s no way you actually read that page, you’re just trying to be annoying” he growled at her.

She turned her head to give him a cheeky little grin. “Could you grab that rag?” she nodded with her head at a rag hanging near the sink next to him. He grabbed it and stretched to pass it to her, she smiled “Actually I was hoping you could wash my back for me?” she asked it too innocently.

Arthur blew a breath out his nose, annoyed. He stood up, loomed over her and then slapped the rag into the water beside her. During her startled shriek he then bent down and plucked the book out of her hands before she could accidentally dunk it in the water. He sat back down satisfied, looking at the cover of the book “You’re reading Frankenstein?” he asked out loud.

She was glaring murder over the lip of the tub at him, strategically covering herself “I like Mary Shelley” she ground out at him, eyes narrowed.

He hmphed and flipped to a random page. The book was dog eared, notes written in the margin here and there. He recognized Gwen’s blocky chicken scratch writing notes on most pages. “How many times have you read this?” he asked.

She turned away from him, plucking the floating rag out of the water, and began scrubbing herself methodically, starting with her arms. “A few times” she said primly “It’s my favorite book”

Arthur hmmed again, transfixed by this interesting artifact that might actually reveal some insight into the mysterious and slightly infuriating woman in front of him. He flipped to the titled page and saw a slightly smudged note written inside, the handwriting decidedly not Gwen’s “To my Lizard. The real monsters are the ones that make us, signed Fish.” He read out loud, glancing up at he,  her back was to him again. She was curled around herself, hugging her knees to her chest under the water. “Whose Fish?” he asked.

She didn’t respond, tipping her head forward a bit, exposing the tattoo on her back, it really was a steer skull, it was bigger then he would have imagined. It looked almost like an angry ghost in the flicker of the candle light. He was about to comment on it when she inclined her head towards him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, “Just someone” she was challenging him, daring him to keep asking questions.

Arthur was irritated. He didn’t realize until this moment he was waiting for her to prove Dutch wrong. That she could be honest and straightforward with him, that she deserved his trust. He scoffed and decided to leave off at that. “Mind if I borrow it? I ain’t never read Frankenstein before.” she tensed a bit, extremely obvious given her lack of clothing, before consciously relaxing again.

“Only if you take as good of care of it as you do that journal” She had her sardonic smile back in place, like armor “It’s not like you’re going to learn anything about me from that book.” she relaxed back into the tub, head leaning on the edge. “If you want to know something you can just ask.”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth flicked up briefly “And how honest are you going to be if I ask?”

Gwen sighed through her nose considering. “The probability of the truth is 30-70” she told him matter of factly.

“What, so we playing two lies and a truth now?” her asked a bit exasperated. His heart was feeling too heavy to flirt with her.

She leaned forward, turning to smile at him, hooking her arms over the edge of the tub, chest smooshed out of view. “Yeah! Let’s play that! I suppose I should reward you for figuring out where I was staying so quickly. I thought I was going to have to hole up in here for days until you got it.”

Arthur snorted “Guinevere Pendragon? It wasn’t hard” She just gave him her too toothy smile. “And I guess I know how to listen when I need to” he grumbled as a an afterthought.

She rubbed her hands together contemplatively “Okay, facts about me. Ready?” He nodded somewhat reluctantly “I once lived in a tree for two weeks, I once had a dog named Loaf, and I can’t snap my fingers.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, clearly excited to see what he thought.

He looked at her incredulously “You know how this game is played right? You’re supposed to tell two lies and a truth.”

“Mhmm” she responded, practically vibrating in the bathtub.

“You just told me 3 truths about yourself” he accused. “You climb like a monkey so it would not surprise me if you had lived in a tree before, sometimes you gesture like you want to snap your fingers and don’t, probably because you can’t. And Loaf is definitely something you would name a dog if you’d name your horse Beef” He finished looking satisfied.

She burst into a cackle. Arthur waited for her to be finished, annoyed “I told two truths and a lie! My dog’s name was actually Bread” she sniggered into her hands, clearly thinking herself hilarious.

Arthur gave another long suffering sigh, wiping his hand through his hair in irritation. “That’s cheating you know” he grouched at her. “How can I guess when I don’t even know what rules you is playing by?”

She nodded her head “You’re absolutely right Arthur, as recompense how about you get to ask me anything you want at all?” She arched an eyebrow at him, smile going salacious.

Arthur was tired, and while her flirting was usually welcome, there was some manic edge to it, as if she sensed how conflicted he was feeling about their interaction. It was putting him off some and confirming some of his new doubts. He really just wanted to go back to camp and sleep this long and trying day off. So he should ask for his watch back, right? “Why’d you take the watch tonight?”

She blinked at him surprised. She recoiled a bit, sinking into the tub. “Why do you think I took the watch?”

Arthur tutted at her “You said you’d answer, don’t go throwing it back on me now” he tilted his head “You normally don’t play games this long when you got information for me either. So why’d you take the watch from me, you wanted to get me alone, why?”

She bit her lip, fingers fidgeting together. Arthur noticed that with all her movement the bubbles were starting to dissipate some. “I uh, might be leaving Saint Denis soon, I found the information I needed. I think I did at least, it’s time for me to move on” He just kept looking at her levelly, waiting for her to continue “And I did want to see you, just you, and I maybe figured you’d come find me if I took a worthy prize” she was staring at her fingers as they twisted together.

Arthur grunted “Why didn’t you just ask?” he asked. She wrinkled her nose a bit, unsure. “Why all the pageantry at the hotel, with you naked in a bath?” he asked, “Were you planning on seducing me or something?” he asked bluntly. 

She turned away, scandalized, tucking herself deeper in the water. “It wasn’t that” she hissed at him, not looking at him at all.

Arthur sighed “Then what was it supposed to be you lounging in a bath acting all disaffected?” She murmured something into her knees. “I didn’t quite catch that” He stood up, looking for a towel to toss at her before walking out. He just wanted to leave. They could restart another day, like she always did after they had a serious discussion.

“I just wanted you to throw you off a bit, is all” she said quietly, still hunching over herself.

Arthur paused to look at her bewildered. “Throw me off?” he turned to look at her fully. “What’re you talking about, you’re always throwing me off, never had to do it naked before.”

She peeked up at him before looking away “I just....” she made a frustrated sound, extending one arm and making a grabbing motion with her hand, Arthur passed her a towel, and then quickly looked away when she stood, wrapping it around herself. She stepped out of the tub, yanked open the door and walked into the room. Arthur trailed after her still confused.

She threw an oversized robe over herself, obscuring her shape more effectively. She plunked down on the bed, tucking her legs under her. She looked like a cozy little mountain. Or like some sort of roosting hen. She sighed heavily before finally continuing “You’re throwing me off. Making me,” she growled, having trouble finding the words “You’re making me lose focus” she pointed an accusing finger at him. Arthur gave her an affronted look, ready to interject, but she barreled on anyways “You’re getting good at reading me. No one is good at reading me.” she the amended “One person was good at knowing what I was thinking. And now! Now there’s two.” she flopped backward, staring at the ceiling.

Arthur considered her for a moment. She more or less just articulated some of his own feelings of conflict about their whole... friendship. He quirked his mouth in a near grimace, before running a hand down his face “You’re real socially awkward for someone who’s real good at lying to people like you are” he told her.

She flung an arm up to cover her face “Tell me something I don’t know” She pulled herself up onto her elbows to look at him “I thought your friends were going to hate me and then you’d... like me less?” her eyebrows pulled up in worry.

He barked a laugh at that. “They wouldn’t hate you. And I don’t, I couldn’t...” He trailed off not wanting to pursue that thought “Well Trelawney and Javier don’t hate you. Trelawney likes you actually. Javier... He probably thinks you’re entertaining, and something to joke at my expense about” she looked at him, interested in that, sly grin spreading across her face.

“Why would Javier joke at your expense about me Arthur?” her eyes were practically twinkling.

He held up a warning finger “Now don’t you go starting up with that again” he grumbled at her. “Why can’t you just try to be normal and treat me nice for once, with respect.”

She frowned mightily at him this time, pulling herself all the way up “Because when I do, you call me a liar and say I’m wrong about you being nice” she crossed her arms, obstinate. She was digging in for a debate of some kind.

Arthur sputtered a bit “We ain’t talking about that, I don’t mean” he searched for the right word “compliments! I mean treating me like an equal and not something to make fun of every chance you get. You don’t need to be going and making me uncomfortable just cause you are worried about something” He crossed his own arms, mirroring her posture.

She sucked on her teeth before tsking at him. “Fine” she huffed, standing and moving to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. She bent down and from the pile produced the watch. She tossed it at him, and then went back to crossing her arms.

Arthur caught the watch readily, not bothering to investigate it. He looked over at her, and thanked her with a nod. She looked like she wanted to say something to him. “What?”

She rocked back on her heels and then forward on her toes a few times before wheezing out “You look nice in your new suit” before clamping her mouth shut, before then feeling the need to add “In the interest of treating you with respect”

Arthur actually laughed at that. “How long was you waiting to say that?” he asked giving her a teasing grin.

She bit her lip again, tilting her head, affectation coming back into her movements “Since I laid eyes on you on the boat” she told him honestly.

Arthur’s laugh this time was a bit lower, and more raspy “So you’re really going?” he asked, looking at her, soft expression on his face. She nodded, fingers fidgeting again. She so looked like she wanted to say something, her expression pained. “I think I’m going to miss you Gwen, it’s been real nice knowing you” he told her honestly, looking into her eyes.

She was bouncing on her toes, gnawing on her lip, eyes looking bright as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. Her frenetic movement abruptly stopped, a decision made “Can I hug you?” she asked with shakey calm.

Arthur paused for a moment, before nodding his head and opening his arms to her. She stepped forward, pressing her face into his chest, her arms wrapping around his back, holding him firmly. Arthur wrapped his own arms around her, one cradling the back of her neck, the other low on her back. They stood like that for too many moments for his brain and too few moments for his heart. At one point Arthur pushed his face into her damp hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

When they eventually, reluctantly, pulled apart, Gwen looked up at him to give him a watery smile “Guess you’ll need to find another city-slicker to harass you huh?”

Arthur smiled at her fondly “I don’t know about that, don’t think I’ll ever find myself one as annoying as you”

She huffed a laugh, looking into his eyes “Bye Arthur”

He looked right back at her, tipping his head to her “Bye Gwen”

Arthur turned and walked through the door, not sparing a glance back for fear that he wouldn’t ever leave. He had so many regrets, but what were a few more to pile onto the mountain of his mistakes. He hoped she did whatever she needed to in order to be happy. He had his family to go worry after now.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_Got the watch back. Don’t think it was worth it. Gwen ~~is leaving~~ is gone. ~~I’ll miss her~~. ~~Good riddance.~~ I regret not saying more, but it’s too late now. I’m nothing but a fool. ~~I wish~~ _

**_Pictured -_ ** _Gwen, hair damp, looking away off to the side, expression worried._


	16. Saint Denis - A Warning and a Threat in the Night

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 16 - A Warning and a Threat in the Night**

 

Everyone in camp knew Arthur was in a foul mood for the weeks after the Riverboat job. He’d often go off to sulk, looking out over the water, drinking or smoking. He’d disappear on hunting trips alone, gone for several days, only being dragged back to camp by Charles or Sean riding out to look for him. Arthur allowed his hair and beard to grow out, both taking on a somewhat scruffy disposition. Everyone at camp was worried about him. Arthur could be dour, but it didn’t usually last this long. 

When he’d gotten back late the night of the riverboat job, watch in hand, he seemed a bit subdued, shrugging off the good humoured jokes about going to visit Gwen. Javier and Trelawney were spinning some stories about what hand she had in the success of the job, and how she craftily took the watch to get some alone time. Arthur had just looked at all of them bleakley before turning in for the night. Figuring he had just been dumped, most in the camp had left well enough alone, assuming he’d snap out of his funk eventually. 

After nearly two weeks of the camp treating him gently, or ignoring him outright, Micah took it upon himself to try and break Arthur out of his little episode. Arthur was sitting in front of the fire one evening, eating a cold can of pineapple, staring straight ahead listlessly. Micah draped himself on the log next to Arthur and asked conversationally “Hey brother, we’ve all been rejected by a woman who we couldn’t satisfy, happens to the best of us.” 

Arthur just eyed him, still eating his pineapple. 

Micah pressed on “Ain’t no reason to be getting yourself all torn up about it. Think of it this way, at least she’ll have the opportunity to whore herself out to other people, maybe someone who can actually smile every once in awhile, huh?” Micah elbowed him.

Arthur finished his pineapple, tipping the can back so he could drink the syrup, tossing the can away. He stood up, looked at Micah and then slugged him hard across the face, sprawling Micah in the dirt. Arthur walked away towards Ghost, rubbing his knuckles, expression grim. “What the fuck was that for Morgan?” Micah squaked after him, flailing to get up. Arthur was already riding away. 

The first thing to actually bring a smile to his face was when he rode into camp the morning after, large deer on the back of Ghost, and he saw Micah stump out of his tent, big ole shiner gracing his eye. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Arthur was usually a bit taciturn and gruff, but he was usually able to loosen up around his people after a while. Showing little kindness’ here, offering gentle smiles when you needed them. Arthur right now was more restrained than a corpse. 

Hosea tried to assure everyone that Arthur had already gone through something like this a few times in the past. He’d bounce back. Tilly wasn’t so sure, which is why she pulled Arthur aside early one morning when it looked like he hadn’t slept, grabbing coffee for the both of them. 

“What’s going on Arthur, you’re looking mighty sad lately” She told him, then settled in to wait for him to say his piece. She ended waiting longer then was normal for the reticent man. 

After what felt like forever he opened his mouth “I dunno Tilly, I just feel like, the more time passes the more regrets I have.” His voice felt rusty with disuse. When was the last time he had actually spoken to someone? Pearson, two days ago? Tilly nodded encouragingly at him. He and Mrs. Grimshaw had recently saved her from her old gang, he was so impressed by how strong and tenacious she was. How easily she bounced back from the ordeal.

He tried again “I feel like I’ve made so many mistakes, so much so that I don’t know who I’m supposed to be anymore. When did I become nothing more than a killer or someone who hurts people...” he trailed off. Tilly put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “I’m starting to think I romanticised who we were. Maybe all the stories I’ve been telling myself were a bit too bright and warm, too heroic to be real” he sighed deeply. 

Tilly reached for his hand. “Arthur, you can reflect on yourself better than any of these fools here. We always try and do what we think is right, right now. You’ve been looking out for the people here for so long, I wish you’d take some time to look after yourself too” 

Arthur ducked his head, eyes obscured by hit hat “Me too” he said softly. 

After the talk with Tilly he felt like he was a bit more prepared to getting back into the fight of things. Which was probably a good thing, ‘cause not an hour later Sean came screaming into camp, a bloody but alive Kieran, draped over the back of his horse. “Fookin’ O’Driscolls be coming!” he shouted. Everyone armed up, getting their people into the house where it would be safer. 

Reverend Swanson and Pearson carried Kieran into the house, Sean and Arthur trailing after them. Sean was beside himself “Me ‘n the lad went out fer drinks last night in Saint Denis, got ambushed on our way back” he was practically vibrating with the adrenaline. He had a head wound, dripping blood down the side of his face but was otherwise fine. “They came from nowhere Arthur, and they grabbed Kieran, Colm was with ‘em! I barely managed to shoot our way out.” Arthur nodded, telling the boy to get down. 

He grabbed Bill, Charles, John, and Lenny getting them to flank the main road, tucked away, rifles and pistols pointed at the trees. That’s how the O’Driscoll’s found them, and then soon found a lot of themselves dead. Due in no small part to Sadie. With the advance warning from Sean and Kieran, and then the fury by which Sadie fought, there was no hope for any O’Driscolls descending on the Van der Linde gang.

In the aftermath, and during the clean up Swanson confirmed that Kieran would be okay, and that there were no injuries. People were shaken, but relatively alright. Arthur and Hosea convened around Dutch, getting ready to discuss what their next move would be, where their next camp should go. Dutch just shook his head “We’ll stay here until we’re done in Saint Denis”

Arthur had interjected sharply “Dutch-” but Hosea held up a hand to silence him. 

Hosea looked relaxed, but for the tightness around his eyes, Arthur knew he was worried about this conversation “We only have a few leads left here, ain’t no shame in leaving them behind Dutch. We can start again elsewhere, maybe move northwest now that the mountains will be warmer?” he kept his tone light and genial. 

Dutch shook his head, almost as if he found the suggestion laughable “Now I see you two are trying to gang up on me” his own tone was light, but the set of his mouth belied the fact that he was not impressed “We just need to finish the streetcar heist, then we should have enough money to get out of here.” He looked between Arthur and Hosea significantly “All of us”. 

Arthur tried his best not to growl in frustration “And go where Dutch, where are we going that we can’t with the money we already have?” 

Dutch gave him a big smile, almost looking giddy “Tahiti” he announced “We just need a bit more cash to get a boat, and set ourselves nicely up on a beach somewhere”

Arthur looked skeptical, and a bit confused “What’s in Tahiti?”

Dutch considered a moment “Tahitians I guess” he waved his hand dismissively “Never you mind that, there won’t be any law there, and we’ll live in paradise, together” he finished emphatically. 

Arthur couldn’t keep the frustrated noise from escaping the back of his throat “Dutch, if Colm can find us, the Pinkertons ain’t going to be far behind. We need to get out of here” he gestured to the bodies currently being cleaned up across the campsite. 

Dutch’s mouth formed a flat line, eyes narrowing, Hosea jumped in to defuse “I think what Arthur is trying to say, is that the law have been awfully close to our tails the whole time” He smiled, as if making a big joke “And if a few O’Driscoll morons can find us, and almost trap and kill poor Sean and Kieran, well I worry that the Pinkertons might be even more crafty.” 

Dutch slapped his hands on the railing in front of him “Enough!” he shouted at them. On the grounds below Abigail, Bill, and Lenny looked up in surprise. Continuing, more quietly this time “You need to have a little faith in me, we haven’t been caught yet. We’re gonna rob the streetcar station, and that is final, ya hear?” Dutch put his hands up in a placating gesture, his voice going softer “Our luck will hold, I’m sure of it” and with pats on both Arthur and Hosea’s shoulders Dutch went back into the house. 

Arthur and Hosea exchanged a look. Hosea shrugged, before patting Arthur on the back “Mind your elders boy” he said with a sigh, shaking his head. When both men were gone Arthur thrust his hands into his pockets, quietly swearing under his breath. This was gonna get them all killed. 

And it nearly did. The streetcar heist was a set up from the start by Bronte, the no good bastard. If Arthur thought it couldn’t get worse then the O’Driscolls showing up and attacking the camp, he was almost dead wrong. First Dutch almost died. If it hadn’t of been for Lenny both he and Dutch would probably be swinging from the gallows. Then, Dutch got it into his head that they needed to seek revenge on the Italian bastard. While Dutch plotted his perfect revenge Arthur received a letter from Mary, about her useless drunk of a father. 

The man who had tried to keep them apart when they were younger, talking about how no-good and low-down Arthur was, was nothing more than a filthy, philandering drunk. He despised the condescension from wealthy people, but paired with an immoral lifestyle and a piggish nature and Arthur could not stand the man. But for Mary, he would do his best to help. 

God he loved to be around her. Getting to walk the streets of Saint Denis with her, even if it was to trail her no good father, reminded him so much of spending his days with her when he was a younger man that his heart ached something fierce. She was so sweet to him, and clever, and strong. She’d been the one who’d cut contact when she was going to be married. Arthur knew that if their positions were reversed, he’d never be able to do it, cut off contact, and never see her ever again. She was the sun that brightened his day and warmed his skin from the inside out. 

Afterwards, the tremendous hurt she’d experienced at the hands of her father, he’d wanted to cheer her up, take her out on the town. So they went to the cabaret, and even that was like old times. Everything about her was the same and so different at the same time. She had fine lines on her face now, to match his. But the way her hair brushed against her face was the same as ever. He wished he spend the rest of his days doing nothing but following her around, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

She smiled at him, teased him, and even linked arms with him that night. Arthur wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, with her at his side, smiling, pleased with him. ‘ _ I’d never regret a life, spent with her’ _ he thought to himself dazzled by her. Without thinking as they passed a beggar in the street, he gave the man a dollar bill, and he and Mary continued on their way. 

Mary smiled up at him “You don’t have to do that for my sake Arthur”

Arthur looked down at her a bit dreamily, smiling wide, it’d felt like forever since he’d been this happy. A flash of a smiling face covered in mud skitters across his mind, momentarily distracting him “Do what?”

Mary was still smiling, though it dimmed a bit “Giving that man that money, you don’t need to show off how good a person you can be” she gave his arm a squeeze. 

His face slackened in surprise a bit “I didn’t do it for you” he told her confused. 

Mary nodded her head, trying to agree “No, I know that. I’m just saying, I already know you’re capable of being a good person, like how you helped Daddy, and Jamie, even though you didn’t have to”

Arthur paused, stopping both their forward momentum. He recalled Gwen’s words a few weeks ago  _ ‘I have proof now that you’re a good person Arthur Morgan. Ain’t no way you can tell me differently. _ ’ 

“Mary, I- I helped them for you, not to be good” he looked back at the man down the block from them, still begging “I gave that feller a dollar cause he needed it more’n me” 

Mary looked so uncomfortable in that moment “I know Arthur, I’m sorry for bringing it up, let’s keep talking about the good ‘ole times” she tugged his arm forward, continuing their sojourn. 

Without even realizing he was doing it, he withdrew a bit, only giving monosyllabic answers and grunts. He was thinking back on all those times Gwen had tried to argue with him about how she thought he was good, about her view of the world, about how she wanted to change things. The way she quirked her jaw when she was frustrated with him, her smile when they shared a joke...

“Arthur?” Mary asked quietly, he snapped out his reverie, focusing back on Mary “you seemed lost in thought, are you okay?” 

He cleared his throat, “I ah, was just remembering a friend I made, who gave me some advice”

She smiled at that “What kind of advice?”

“Try to do good in the world where you can, that sometimes not acting on your base impulses are a win for good” he smiled softly “Kind of an outlaw type”

Mary tilted her head, looking Arthur in the eye “They sound interesting. Though I don’t know if I agree with him. Doing good, it should be something you do, not something you decide not to do.” 

_ ‘Gwen, gaze averted, brows knit together to talk about herself, to talk about feelings and insecurities, she doesn’t want to be seen weak. She’s not confident I’ll still like her tomorrow’  _

Arthur shrugged, trying to clear his head “Ain’t nothing much, just some words I heard once. Now tell me more about this fancy dinner you was made to prepare” 

When they reached her hotel Arthur paused a moment, unsure of how to say goodbye, Mary touched his arm “You know, this might be the first time I’ve ever seen you so scattered, are you alright?” he shrugged helplessly, not knowing how to articulate what was going on in his head. “Arthur... what if we were to just run away together? Leave all of this behind, maybe we can go back, to the way it was?” 

Arthur took a step back as if he’d been slapped. “Mary- I-” he trailed off. He wanted to more than anything, but he couldn’t. Not with the way things were at camp, not with Dutch out for blood. Not with the Pinkertons so close.  _ ‘But’ _ , a traitorous thought creeped through his head,  _ ‘you also don’t know her anymore. And she sees you as who you were, not who you are now...’ _

She shook her head sadly “I thought that was a long shot” she leaned forward to peck him on the cheek “If there ever comes a day you decide to retire from this life Arthur, I want you to come find me.” She gave his arm one last squeeze, before walking back into her hotel.

On the ride back to camp Arthur cursed himself for being so foolish. How could he disappoint her like that? How could he be thinking of Gwen, of all people while walking with Mary. It was different. They was different. Gwen and Mary didn’t have anything in common outside of him. He returned to camp with a heavy heart and a head brimming with anxieties. And that was how Dutch found him, informing him of his new plan for getting Bronte. 

In the process Arthur almost got eaten by a giant gator, though he did lose one of his new gator boots he’d made while hunting with Gwen... ‘ _ Best not to think about her right now.’ _ The whole gang had shown up to murder all of Bronte’s people, and they got him in the end but... Dutch didn’t just kill Bronte, he wanted him to suffer to humiliate the man. 

He’d made sure Bronte’d gone into the water bleeding, to be torn apart by gators. It was grotesque. It was, so unlike the man he’d grown up with. It did sound an awful lot like the hateful man who had murdered that woman in Blackwater though. Not for the first time Arthur wondered if it would have been different if he had been there. And for the first time, Arthur worried if he had been , that it would have changed nothing, ‘cause it’s not like he did a whole lick of good with Bronte. 

Despite whatever Dutch had implied after the O’Driscoll attack, they wasn’t going to be leaving yet. Dutch got it into his head that with Bronte out of the way, the bank would be a perfect venue for a heist. He lathered the whole camp up with the idea, talking about the Big City bank, and how much money had got to be there. How it was enough to flee by boat. To live out their loves on beaches. Everyone was onboard, if reluctantly in the case of Hosea, John, and Arthur. Dutch was getting all his ducks in a row, so all they had to do was wait, the tension was oppressive in camp. 

It was two days after the fact and Arthur was covering guard duty while Kieran was still out recovering from his wounds. It’d been awhile since he’d had to do this, normally he’d take on tasks that would let him ride off independently for awhile. Being stuck on guard duty was leading to too much time in his own head without distraction. So he sat in the dark, ruminating about where the gang had gone wrong, trying to pinpoint an exact moment when everything went to shit. There’d been a lot of fuck ups since Blackwater, but what were the things that had gone wrong before then...? Had his life been a never ending cycle of fleeing from the law because of stupid mistakes over and over and over again? 

This was when he heard clomping hoofs hitting the undergrowth some several feet ahead of him. He was certain everyone was back at camp tonight, so who the heck was in the woods? He raised his gun, pointing in the direction the hoof sounds were coming from “Ain’t nothing here for you boah, you’d better turn back now” he growled threateningly. There was the sounds of dismounting, and boots on the soft ground “I said-” 

“Arthur” Gwen said evenly, coming around a tree five feet from where he stood. His heart stuttered to a stop briefly before beating rapidly in his chest. He could feel his breath catch. 

“Gwen?” he rasped, lowering his gun. She nodded, not moving any closer. “What’re you doing here? I thought you were gone...” A thought flicked into his head “How did you know where to find me?”

She smiled a bitter little smile “I knew where you were since before the party, we need to talk” she told him firmly. 

The last time she’d said that she’d saved his and Sean’s life in Rhodes, so he made sure to look at her intently “I’m listening. What’s going on?” 

Gwen kept the neutral expression on her face “You can’t stay here. Pinkertons are coming in from all over, they’re convening here and the only reason so many of them could be here is because of you guys. You need to get out now.” 

Arthur sighed, placing his rifle on his back “That don’t sound good” he agreed “But we got one last score and then we’ll be good to go.”

The neutral expression burned off her face, Gwen was livid “Did you not hear what I just said?” she hissed “Pinkertons are coming to kill all of you.”

Arthur nodded “I do hear ya, but the group has decided to-” she slapped her hand on a tree standing next to her. 

“Are you an idiot? Why aren’t you listening to me? You’re going to die if you stay here. Leave!” she shouted, surprising Arthur, and probably alerting some people in camp.

Arthur found himself reaching the end of his temper “Keep your voice down, and I said I hear you, but we got a last job. We got to look after our people”

She took a step forward, shoulders hunched in anger “You can’t look after your people if you’re filled with bullet holes Arthur. Don’t. Do. It.”

Arthur was reminded that he’d ruined his time with Mary because of this woman, and found himself raising his voice back at her “Don’t you tell me what to do, no one gets to do that.” 

She laughed bitterly in his face “That’s rich, coming from the person who went along with the plan to murder Bronte creating a gang power vacuum in Saint Denis. You know that it’s going to end up killing innocent people in streets, for what? Petty revenge?” she spat out at him.  

Arthur growled at her “That was a gang thing, we all ride together” 

She took another step closer to shove him in his chest “Like a fucking cult, hey?” she snarled back at him. Arthur glared at her “You’re all independent when it comes to hunting and drinking at the saloon, but the second you need to make a decision to not kill someone, it’s out of your hands hmm? It’s a ‘Gang thing’ ” she shoved him again, his back bumping into a tree “Or wait, does daddy Dutch have to give you permission before you can all go out to play outside of camp” 

Arthur stepped forward, getting in her face “How dare you say that!” he was seeing red he was so angry. They wasn’t a cult, he didn’t need permission. He was in control of who he was, he didn’t belong to Dutch, he was just loyal to his family. She had no idea what she was talking about. 

“You’re so fucking blinded you’re going to get yourself killed because of the megalomaniacal ambitions of one man, how’d that for stupid. You’re many things Arthur, I never thought you’d be stupid” she hissed at him, disgust on her face. 

Arthur balled his fists up, wanting in that moment to rage at her, or at least walk away, doing anything but standing here taking this “I don’t care what you think, you left!” he snarled at her “You can just go float away again, see if I care!” she looked as if she’d been slapped, anger and hurt plain on her face. 

“Arthur, would you like to introduce me to your friend?” the excessively casual voice of Dutch cut in genially from behind him. Micah stood to the side, smirking his rat face smile. 

If anything Gwen seemed to puff up further, like an angry cat, ready to claw the eyes out of anyone who looked at her wrong. Arthur grit his teeth suppressing the urge to stand in front of her, blocking her from Dutch’s view. 

“Dutch, Micah, this is Gwen” Arthur grunted, fists still tight, for an entirely new reason. He could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck.  

Dutch smiled a predatory smile “Ah, Miss Gwen, I’ve heard an awful lot about you, the camp has been absolutely buzzing about you. I’m surprised this is the first time I’ve had the honor” 

Gwen said nothing glaring between Micah and Dutch. 

Dutch continued, moving closer to Arthur and Gwen. Arthur could feel his shoulders tensing up, wanting desperately to take her away from this place. “So what brings you to our humble camp so late at night?” He cast a disappointed glance at Arthur “I had thought you two were done with your, ah, outings” It was a statement. Not a question. 

Gwen’s mouth was still wired shut, fury radiating off her in waves. Arthur really wished she’d be more scared for once in her life. Dutch was 1000x more dangerous than any gator. “She’s here because she’s heard there’s a bunch of Pinkertons convening in Saint Denis. She doesn’t think we should do the bank job”

Dutch cast him a sharp look “Arthur, we don’t go telling outsiders our business” he admonished.”And how does Miss Gwen know about all those Pinkertons in Saint Denis?”

Gwen was still scowling, thankfully not reaching for a weapon, and still keeping her mouth shut. 

Micah felt the need to chime in “Wouldn’t be that you’re some kind of informant hmm? You wouldn’t happen to know some O’Driscolls too, would ya?” he sneered at her. 

Gwen cast a glance at Arthur, before making a disgusted noise and turning to leave. “Ah, now Miss Gwen, it’s rude to leave in the middle of a conversation.” Dutch said conversationally, now pointing a gun at Gwen. She just glared over her shoulder at him, hate in her eyes. 

Arthur stepped in front of her “Dutch, come on now, there’s no need-”

“Arthur I’m going to need you to quiet down now and step aside, my boy, you know the rules, we don’t let informants live.” He gave Arthur a sincere look “You know we need to keep our family safe.”

Gwen whipped around, trying to move past Arthur’s arm, in her fit of pique “Let him speak for himself, you fucking cultist” she snarled. Arthur stopped her momentum with one solid arm across her chest, pulling her back behind him again. 

Dutch seemed affronted by that “Well at least we know she speaks. Miss, you think I’m a cult leader of some kind? I have no idea why. Why, this is the first time you and I have ever spoken.”

Gwen was baring her teeth, rather then smiling “And I’ve spoken to many of your people Dutch Van der Linde. All of ‘em toeing the line, spitting out the same slogans and beliefs, ain’t no one able to criticize Dutch, right?” she sneered “Bet you don’t take kindly to people making you feel small and stupid hmm? Is that why you had to kill Bronte?” 

Dutch gave a baffled little laugh, shaking his head “Now, you’re a bit of a firecracker aren’t you? Miss, it seems highly suspicious to me that you’ve been floating around our dear Arthur here for so many months. I think I’ve been patient enough. I am asking you one more time to explain yourself.” The threat hanging in the air was that if she said nothing he’d shoot her. 

“Dutch-” Arthur tried to helplessly interject. 

“And I am telling you to go fuck yourself” she snarled at him. Dutch’s eyes narrowed, moving his finger to the trigger. 

Arthur stepped forward, blocking his sights “Dutch please. For me. Just let her go” he reached a hand back, to grab her shoulder, to make sure she didn’t move “I am asking you, after all of these years, please. She won’t do nothing, she’ll leave and get back to her work. If anything happens it’s on me. Please Dutch” he was begging. 

He could feel Gwen tense under his hand. Dutch considered him a moment, flicking a glance at Gwen, before settling back on Arthur. “Alright Arthur, fine. Just this once.” He said benevolently, holstering his gun “Just this once. She comes around again, the welcome won’t be so friendly” 

Arthur nodded his head, stepping back and turning to look at Gwen. She looked up at him worried, fisting a hand into the shirt at his chest. “Don’t die please” she said barely audible, looking into his eyes. He nodded, and shoved at her shoulders back the way she came. She left without looking back. The sound of hooves retreating away from camp could be heard. It was only when they faded into the distance that Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dutch and Micah were staring at him. Arthur tried to start a conversation “Should we talk about what she said about the Pinkertons?”

Dutch scoffed “I wouldn’t trust a single word out of her mouth, most talented liar I’ve ever seen.” he moved towards Arthur clamping a hand too firmly on his shoulder “Don’t go letting her worm her way into that head of yours Arthur. I need you focused. We have a big day ahead, big day.” his smile dimmed a bit, looking at Arthur seriously, hand squeezing too tight at Arthur’s shoulder “Don’t get in my way like that again Arthur, I don’t ever want to be put in the position of needing to shoot you ever again.” he gave a gentle little pat to his shoulder and walked away. Arthur looked at his retreating back, stricken. 

Micah was grinning at him, delighted for the golden boy to get knocked down a few pegs. “Someone is in trouble” he sing songed at Arthur. “Don’t worry Art, I’ll take over your watch while you get yourself together”  he was still laughing to himself as Arthur walked away, back towards the house. 

“Shiiiiit” Arthur grumbled low under his breath, heart still beating too fast. He walked towards the house to go to bed, knowing full well there was no way he was going to sleep tonight. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ She came back and almost got killed for it. I am a danger to her and she needs to stay away. I hope that I never see her again, and that she might get to live a long and happy life.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A woman’s fist, crumpling the fabric of a shirt.  _


	17. Saint Denis  - Fish

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 17 - Fish**

 

Gwen was getting shit faced in a saloon on the north end of Saint Denis. They had recently gotten over a rat infestation, so the place was quiet, which was how she liked it.  She was currently the only person inside the saloon with the exception of Rod, whose real name was Roger, but Gwen had informed him two whiskeys in that his name was boring and he would henceforth be known as Rod.

“Like fishing Rod, you see” she told him amiably, knocking back another drink “Cause I’m out here, trying to find Fish, so I need you, my mustachioed companion, to help me. Rod” she finished in a drawl.

‘Rod’ the bartender squinted at the slightly inebriated woman and scoffed, business was business “Ma’am the next round is on the house if you stop talking to me” Rod told her. 

Gwen made a gesture as if to snap her fingers, failed, and instead pointed a finger gun at him and winked “Mum’s the word, starting now” Rod passed her another bottle to fill her own glass, and went back to cleaning the table top.

_ ‘You might be wondering why a prolific con artist like myself is sitting in a shit hole bar’ _ she narrated to herself sullenly. _ ‘It’s because I am both so sad and so angry that I have ceased to be able to do anything but DRINK’ _ she knocked back another shot, smacking her lips and giving a loud satisfied sigh, just to annoy Rod some more. 

Gwen was angry. She was angry that she was back in this terrible armpit of a city, with its disgusting inequality. She was angry that she’d abandoned a lead to come rescue a handsome dumbass. She was angry that said dumbass had not listened to her. She was angry that he was going to die. She was angry that Dutch Van der Linde was alive and had such a hold on her dumbass that he’d jump off a cliff to make him happy. But most of all she was angry that she cared at all.

Gwen was also sad, but she didn’t want to think about that right now, too many things to be sad about. It was always better to be an angry drunk then a sad drunk. She didn’t want to be like Arthur spilling his guts in a saloon to a near stranger. She wished... She wished she had known then what she did now, and then maybe things could be different she could save him from his own self destructive tendencies. Make him see what a fucking monster Dutch was. 

_ ‘Or, I’d have bailed way sooner before I started to care _ ’ she thought bitterly to herself, knocking back another drink. Maybe then she’d have already found out what happened to Fish. Then she wouldn’t have to be here anymore worrying about being tugged in two directions. She’d do her job, and then go home, and never think about the swampy humid South ever again. Or Arthur again... Though that might be easier said than done. 

She’d been in Van Horn, acting a coal miner’s wife, trying to find some leads about where Fish might have gone. She was confident they’d stopped by here, Annesburg was just too long a ride from Saint Denis, and had the dangers of a transient citizenry, and disgusting air quality that meant Fish probably had not stopped there. Van Horn was closer, smaller, and quieter. 

Gwen had started her journey nearly 8 months ago at this point, looking for her errant friend _ ‘More than friend’ _ her brain had corrected her. She’d traveled down from Chicago, moving through Indiana, and then Tennessee with few leads pointing in different directions, but she knew Fish was not going to be going East. She’d romanticized rustic living too much to flee to anywhere they had big cities. 

She pinned down a lead in Blackwater some months in, tracing their path from there to Valentine. She’d gotten the information she’d needed from the Doctor in town, Fish still needed to keep healthy, even while on the run. She’d managed to pilfer some tainted morphine from the bastard too which had been nice. Then Rhodes where she found the hotel Fish had holed up in there, to the Emerald Ranch train station, and then to Saint Denis where she'd met some society people who knew of Fish, if not met her directly. Gwen dead dropped messages here and there back to Chicago and further North. It had honestly only been a series of coincidences that she kept running into Arthur during her search. At least at first, eventually she found she was seeking him out more and more, which was becoming a distraction. Which was why she’d left it like she did and resumed her search. Like she was supposed to. 

And this brings her to the Van Horn saloon, flirting with the bartender to mine information out of him, when she overheard two men talking a few tables over about the big shake up that had happened in Saint Denis. Having excellent hearing and a curiosity of potential big shake ups in the city, given who was holed up outside the city, she decided to eavesdrop. This is how she found out Bronte was dead. 

Blood rushed to her ears, whiting out any other sounds. She absolutely knew in that moment who exactly had murdered Angelo Bronte. It didn’t matter why, just what the Van der Linde gang had done, probably with no plans on how to fill the power vacuum they’d just made. How many people were going to die because of their actions? How many innocents would be caught in the crossfire as other rich and powerful men jockeyed for Bronte’s spot. Did Arthur know? Did Arthur do this? Did he care?

_ ‘Cut him loose’  _ her brain had growled at her, trying to get her to see logic  _ ‘They’ve pulled attention, he’s a dead man walking anyways, cut him loose and find her. Do your duty.’  _ Her logic brain always sounded so pragmatically like the accented English of Stepano, that she could almost feel the big man looming over her, gentle smile on his face. 

But then Fish’s voice cut in, softer  _ ‘You can’t leave him, you need him to be okay, you’ll break if you don’t go. You promised, no more regrets’ _ Why did her heart have to sounds like Fish? Why couldn’t she just have normal, banal thought patterns like everyone else. Not a psychosis of voices jockeying for attention. 

Sometimes when she was thinking hard about something, she heard the voice of her dead Father, cruel and mean and petty. Sometimes she heard her dead Mother, offering excuses. Sometimes it was other people still alive in her line of work being pragmatic or cold. Sometimes it was her little sisters, so long dead that she barely remembered their faces, but could still remember the teasing glint in their eyes, telling her to make mischief. 

And now, sometimes, when she was feeling bad about herself she’d get a flash of Arthur’s smile tripping through her head, and it would soothe her, stop the thoughts short. Decision unfortunately made, Gwen swore under her breath and went to collect Beef. She had a long ride ahead of her, and she had a certain handsome outlaw to talk to. 

That, had not gone well. She’d been mad at him, how remorseless he’d been about the whole thing. Even when she’d pointed out that innocent people could get hurt. How could a man who strived to make the world around him better so often, murder in cold blood and seemed fine with it? She got her answer when Dutch showed up. ‘ _ What a disgusting fucking snake’ _ she growled to herself  _ ‘should of shot him dead the moment I saw him’  _

_ ‘But you didn’t’  _ Fish told her softly  _ ‘Because you don’t want to hurt Arthur’ _ Gwen banged her head into the countertop, groaning audibly. She’d been a bit devastated when he hadn’t gotten mad at Dutch for threatening to shoot her, thought she was worth more to him than that.   _ ‘He did beg for you, he wanted to protect you _ ’ Fish told her soothingly. 

_ ‘Or he doesn’t care, and you hurt his position in his gang for nothing. Very selfish, tsk’ _ the patronizing voice of her father cut in. Gwen just banged her forehead against the countertop harder “Ugh”

“You know, I hear from reliable sources that banging your head against a bar is not actually a good way to clear thoughts. Might as well stick to drinking” Hosea chirped at her from behind. 

Gwen groaned audibly again, not bothering to lift her head “Go away old man, I haven’t yet had enough to drink for my personality to arrive” she grumbled into the wood countertop. 

Hosea sighed, grabbing the stool next to her “I have no idea why he likes you so much, you’re kind of a mean one aren’t you?” Hosea waved the bartender over “A glass of your cheapest whiskey sir, and a glass of water for my friend”

Gwen just grunted still not lifting her head. She tried not to rise to the bait of ‘why he likes you so much’ “What do you want Hosea?”

Hosea hummed, thanking ‘Rod’ for the drink and took a sip before answering “I want to talk to you about the encounter you had near our camp last night” 

She turned her face to glance up at him, still not lifting her head, face pressed into the countertop. “Why? You gonna threaten me too?” she asked him squintily. 

Hosea scoffed “Not at all. I want to talk about the info you have”

Gwen sighed, lifting herself up. She gestured at Rod, waving him over. She started placing bills on the counter in front of her, making eye contact “Rod, I’ll tell you what. You can have this nice stack of many dollars if you go stand outside right now” she paused pulling a $20 from a pocket “and you can have this, if you make sure that no one else comes inside until we’re done talking.” 

Rod looked at her, quirking his jaw to and fro, before nodding his head and grabbing the stack of bills, and stepping outside. Hosea whistled low, “That was a mighty hefty bribe just for a conversation” 

“Eh, it was all his money anyways, I took it out of the register earlier” She shrugged.

Hosea just laughed, slapping his knee. “Alright, you’re just full of surprises.” he sobered a bit “Now, can you tell me what you know about Pinkertons in the area?” 

So she told him. She told him about riding towards Saint Denis in the dark, she told him about the fleet of horses, and men in hats she’d seen on the road. She told him about getting to Saint Denis, and feeling like she was seeing men on street corners, looking too inconspicuous with their hats. She told him about how she’d gone to the police station, playing a rich woman reporting an assault. And how she’d looked around the station finding some documentation about Pinkerton activity in the area and how the Police needed to help them. She told him that that’s when she came to find Arthur. 

She did however leave out the bit where she had decided to seek out Arthur initially to yell at him, and make him realize what a mess they’d made. It was only after realizing that there were so many Pinkertons in the area that she needed to warn him before he and his people did something stupid. 

Hosea nodded along, thoughtful expression on his face “Well that’s...” he sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair “You’re absolutely certain?”

She frowned at him, swirling her water glass a bit “You’ll notice I haven’t made any social calls to your camp before now. I am serious. And I am as certain as I can be without being a Pinkerton myself”

Hosea hummed “And you’re certain you’re not a Pinkerton spy or anything-” he didn’t even get to finish before she whipped around to glare at him fully, leaning forward in her seat, forcing Hosea to lean back.

“No. I’m not” she snarled. She turned back to her drink, taking another gulp. 

Hosea held his hands up, rightening himself “Alright, okay, I catch your meaning” before grumbling to himself “an absolute terror of a woman, Arthur, christ” he took a deep breath “So what are we going to be doing about this?” 

She turned to stare at him agog “What are WE going to do?” she squawked at him. “This has nothing to do with me now, I said my piece” she growled into her glass. 

Hosea huffed a soft laugh “Well you’re certainly stubborn like he is. I don’t think your involvement is over. I think you care too much about Arthur to let anything hurt him” his eyes twinkled a bit, his smile warm “And you know it would kill Arthur to lose anyone in his family”

Gwen smashed her hand down on the counter, taking Hosea aback “What the fuck is wrong with you people?” She snarled.

“I beg your pardon?” Hosea asked her, alarmed. 

“You and Dutch, you do nothing but try and manipulate the people around you, bend them into how you want to do things. Like a cult” She was glaring at him now, bottle clutched in her hand, looking like she was debating smashing it into his face “You’re what, trying to inspire me to help you with an escape plan, saving your people too because I care about Arthur?”

Hosea lifted his brows, surprised at having been seen through that easily. He gave her a considering look “Well then, what would you do in my stead,  if you wanted to save your somewhat foolish people from certain death?” 

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, jaw quirked “I wouldn’t go try and rob a bank with a hundred Pinkertons in the area” she told him flatly. Hosea nodded, conceding the point, she continued on “I’d have at least 3 exits for everyone, at all times”

Hosea hmmed “That’s awfully hard to do when you’re robbing a bank, vaults being single door kind of deal and all” he gave her a calculating look “What else would you do?”

Gwen grimaced, looking away “What I’d do, but you know for a fact Arthur would not approve of” and then gave him a significant look “And I would hope you would disagree with too, is leave some sacrifices. You don’t need to be faster then the bear, just faster’n the other guy”

Hosea contemplated that, slightly horrified at how ruthless she was, he had not gotten that impression from her in Rhodes or Valentine “And who-”

She didn’t let him finish “Micah” she said bluntly “But you’d need two more depending on how many groups you’re splitting off into” 

Hosea laughed a full belly laugh. “Has Arthur been talking to you about Micah?” he grinned. 

“No I met him in and around Rhodes, he’s a real piece of shit. Tried to assault one of the women at a farmstead I ran into him at. I had planned on casually running into him as a washerwoman, ask him some questions. Instead I had to hide in the trees and fire warning shots at him to get him to leave off.” She pressed her lips together in a firm line “Should of just killed him there” 

Hosea sighed. “Yeah, Micah was one of Dutch’s pet projects. He does that every once in awhile, picking up real hard men, killers, tries to teach him his way. They usually end up dead within a year, or run off, or try to betray us and take some money, or women, or both” Hosea grimaced. 

Gwen shook her head “Why do you let him repeat patterns like that? If he’s such a danger to your folk?” 

He was looking at his clasped hands on the counter “Because it’s the way things have always been” Gwen made a sound of protest but he forged on forward “‘Cause Dutch has always been the leader, it’s how we work. He inspires, and I come up with the plans”

“Sounds like he’s been making an awful lot of plans without you lately” she told him softly. 

Hosea barked a bitter laugh “That he has. And it’s nearly gotten us all killed a few times now”

She picked up her water glass, finishing it off “Then why don’t you all just leave? The ones of you who are sane? The women, and John and Charles, and Lenny, and Arthur” her voice softened a bit on his name. 

“Because there’s safety in numbers.” Hosea protested “And I’m old, with a huge bounty on my head, and I love my family and want to make sure they’re looked after before I’m gone.” he heaved a big sigh. 

Gwen considered him a moment “You didn’t answer my question. Why keep Dutch around?”

Hosea grimaced, trying to take a sip from his empty glass, “Because Dutch brought us all together. He’s the glue for everything we are” Hosea shook his head “We wouldn’t be here without him.” he glanced over at Gwen.

She was resting her chin in her hand, leaning forward on the counter top “No you wouldn’t be” she agreed. “You’d frankly be better off”

They sat in silence a few moments, contemplating that statement before Gwen ventured to ask, somewhat shyly “What was Arthur like, before?”

“Before what?” Hosea asked.

She looked up at the ceiling, “Before you all got into his head, changing how he sees himself” she was feeling a bit melancholy. She’d never gotten the chance to ask Hosea about Arthur, mainly because she’d probably break his jaw if he gave her a knowing smile. This was her chance to ask about him openly and honestly. She was nothing if not opportunistic. 

Hosea leaned forward, mirroring her posture, but staring straight forward at the wall. “He... Arthur always had a good sense of right from wrong. When we started teaching him to read, the only thing that would motivate him was stories about heroes. He learned to read a lot about different Myths. Got it into his head that he could make sure no one had to live a life like he had. It’s why he’s so committed to the group, you know.” Hosea gave a fond smile “He soon realized that it would be hard to change and fix the lives of everyone around him, so he’d just focus on his family instead. And that he has”

Hosea looked to be lost in thought, mulling over his memories “He used to be more open, after what he went through as a boy, I was always amazed at his capacity to love people. He loved me ‘n Dutch with all his heart, loved everyone back at camp. It made sense that he’d fall desperately in love with a girl like Mary” Gwen said nothing, just absorbing information “It wasn’t until, well with Eliza... he closed himself off pretty hard after that.” Hosea shrugged a bit helplessly, and Gwen could see where Arthur had gotten that expression from. 

Her mouth was dry, having not swallowed or moved in awhile. She cleared her throat “You love him a lot, don’t you? You sound like a father thinking about his favorite son” 

Hosea laughed again, shaking off some of his melancholy “Well, that I do I suppose. I just want what’s best for him” he gave her a sly grin “But I suppose so do you?” he arched an eyebrow at her. Cunning old fox. 

Gwen frowned at him “I guess I want what’s best for him, he’s a good friend” 

Hosea’s grin just grew larger “That wasn’t what I was saying dear girl” she scowled at him “But it’s alright if you don’t want to admit your feelings yet.” He waved her off, moving to stand up. Gwen tracked his movement, still glowering a bit. 

“Welp, I’d better head back to camp, got some fancy suits to organize before tomorrow's heist, it was lovely getting to chat with you Gwen.” he gave her one of his twinkling smiles.

She gaped at him “You’re still going through with it?”

He tapped a finger to his chin “I suppose I have to if I want to make sure my family gets out alright, hmm?” he gave a too light hearted chuckle. Hosea was obviously anxious.

Gwen just stared at him as he walked out. ‘ _ What the fuck is wrong with these people?’ _ she thought to herself, angry. Rod poked his head in to look in on her “Can I come back inside my bar now Miss?” he asked snidely. Gwen grunted, standing up and brushing past him. 

That cunning old fox of a man had actually done it. He’d managed to convince her with one little reminisce about Arthur’s past. She was going to help out on a fucking bank heist, and probably get killed for it. All because she knew that if any of Arthur’s people died tomorrow he would never recover. “Fuuuuuuuuck” she groaned to herself, calling for Beef. She had some prepping to do if she was going to fight off some government lackeys. First, better go visit a Chinese Gunsmith about some contraband. 

 

_ Written in the margins of Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein _

_ What are monsters but people who didn’t get the hand up they needed?  _

**_-Written in a blocky chicken scratch_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's perspective?! Handsome dumbass?! 
> 
> I like how we came out of this chapter with more questions about her than we answered. But hey! It looks likes she's preparing to actually help out?


	18. Saint Denis - The Bank Job

**Chapter 4 - Saint Denis**

**Part 18 - The Bank Job**

 

From the start Arthur knew that the bank job was going to be an absolute mess. It wasn’t just that Dutch seemed over confident and demonstrated a lack of care for the whole thing. It was the manic edge with which everyone was holding themselves. Everyone was salivating at the thought of how big a score this was going to be. Arthur didn’t like it. Excitement and carelessness like this made people reckless and stupid. 

He’d asked for Hosea’s help convincing Dutch that Sean would be too unreliable for this job, what with his recent head wound and all. Sean had given him an absolutely heartbreaking look of betrayal. Arthur didn’t give a shit, if he could make sure some of their people survived, that’s all he wanted. And Sean being with the group at camp would help their odds. 

Gwen’s anger from two nights ago had stuck with him, she had been so sure this was a set up. Her confidence about the Pinkertons had left a pit of dread in his stomach about this whole job. Arthur felt like he was lining up for a firing squad the whole time leading up to it. 

When they’d all mounted up, decked out in their fancy suits, Sadie had somberly told them good luck. Sean stood beside Karen and Kieran, glowering at the group, deeply hurt at not getting to come. Pearson and Tilly had wished them luck. The Reverend and Mary-Beth were nowhere to be seen, probably looking after Jack. Arthur waved at them, worried that this might be the last time he ever saw them. He wished he could make Sean understand why he had done what he’d done. He wanted him to know how much he valued riding with him, how much the kid made him laugh. He said nothing though, grim expression set on his face. What was one more regret to carry?

They rode into Saint Denis, trying to act casual, waiting for Hosea’s signal. It came in it’s big explosive glory, several blocks away. Time to get to robbing a bank. It was going smoothly. Almost too well. That’s what Arthur kept saying to himself. He’d even managed to crack the safe next to him in record time, despite his heart beating too loudly in his chest. Dutch seemed manic, like he was itching to shoot someone. Arthur could only hope that he wouldn’t do it here to this group of innocents. 

A voice shouted from outside, grabbing their attention. Arthur’s stomach dropped, knowing exactly who it was before laying his eyes on the battalion of armed Pinkertons waiting outside for them, demanding their surrender. Milton and Ross, the smug bastards and who was that with them...? 

“Hosea!” Arthur rasped distraught. The others made similar dismayed sounds and shouts. Hosea stood outside, thrown forward into the street, his shoulders hunched. He looked terrified. He looked like he knew this was his end. Arthur wanted to throw himself through the window to protect him, wanted to exchange his life for Hosea’s. He was his father, his caretaker, his teacher, the man he wanted to be when he grew up. The only one who could cheer him up when things went sour. Hosea was...

“You have 10 seconds to exit the bank, and turn yourselves in, or I will shoot Mr. Matthews dead” Milton called. “10!”

No one moved. Arthur cast a glance over at Dutch, who looked angry “9!”

“Dutch we have to do something” he hissed at the older man, still not moving “8!”

John dove next to Arthur “What do we do?” he asked desperately “7!” 

Arthur shook his head, feeling so lost and terrified he could barely breathe “6!” 

Hosea made eye contact with Arthur through the window, tears were brimming in his eyes, he’d never looked so scared in his life. Hosea tried to smile, thought it looked more like a wobbly grimace “5! Don’t you want him to live?” Milton taunted. 

He was cut off before he could say 4 by a high pitch and musical whistle coming from down the street. “Shut the hell up before I make you” a familiar voice sneered at Milton from down the street. The gang looked where the sounds had come from only to see four smoking balls being launched at the feet of the Pinkertons, who abruptly started shouting, trying to dive back behind crates and walls away from the explosives. 

“Shoot him!” Milton screeched. Ross was happy to oblige, raising his shotgun and taking aim, when the fireworks went off, lighting the street in snaps and crackles of brightly coloured light. The fireworks burned bright, hissing and snapping and whistling around the Pinkertons sending them into disarray. Ross got a shot off, hitting Hosea in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and hit the ground. 

“Hosea!” Arthur shouted, getting ready to launch himself through the window to grab the man. It was John who held him back. Which was a good thing too because in the confusion, Gwen made her move. 

The gang watched as a figure dressed in black, a steer skull mask on her face rode down the street at top speed on a massive horse that had been painted black. She bent down low, not slowing a moment and picked Hosea off the ground, pulling him up onto her horse. The woman in the steer mask then turned herself around, horse still galloping forward, rifle in hand and started picking off Pinkertons as they were pursuing her. 

The Van der Linde gang didn’t need much more motivation to start shooting too. The gun fight was fierce. They were pinned down, more Pinkertons moving into the area for every single man they managed to kill. Blowing through the bank wall with some dynamite allowed Arthur to make it up to the roof and start taking out some of the snipers, clearing a path for the gang to flee. 

A firework went off directly overhead, but Arthur didn’t let himself be distracted by the pretty lights, instead using the distraction to hit some Pinkertons who wasn’t paying attention. He was giving cover fire as everyone else was clamoring onto the roof when a high powered rifle sounded from a rooftop across the street, nailing a Pinkerton who’d been coming up from behind him. He looked and saw the steer skull mask. She gave a little finger wiggle to him before focusing her sights on the ground below. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat before giving her a returning grin. 

Lenny paused to look at him, expression of confusion on his face “You know who that is?” he shouted at him to be heard over the gunfire. 

Arthur just grinned, before dragging Lenny along behind him on their mad dash across rooftops, shots ringing out behind them. “Guess a little vomit on boots is a good way to make friends” he threw over his shoulder. Lenny barked a surprised laugh, tripping after him. 

When they had a moment to breathe, holded up in an abandoned aparmtent, Arthur took a quick headcount and noticed someone missing “Where’s John?” he asked, a bit desperately. 

He was met with silence, everyone looking down at the floor, avoiding his eyes. Lenny looked a bit tense, casting quick furtive looks at Dutch. Micah piped up “He got picked up by the Pinkertons, wasn’t anything we could do.”

Arthur felt his stomach sink. “Dutch?” he asked. The older man seemed to be choosing his words carefully. 

Dutch moved forward, patting Arthur’s shoulder “There wasn’t anything to do about it Arthur. We got to stay here, keep safe and quiet till we can move on” 

Arthur grit his teeth. “Dutch, John is gonna get executed if we don’t do something” Dutch just shrugged, shaking his head. 

“Ain’t nothing to be done. We gotta focus on keeping ourselves safe and getting out of here. Ain’t no use in all of us dying too.” Dutch told them all, turning to Micah to start formulating a plan. 

Arthur could feel himself getting frustrated, both at his helplessness in the situation, but also at Dutch’s flippant dismissal of John. His shitty, unreliable, hard working, hell of a shot of a brother was going to be swinging and Dutch didn’t care. Arthur seethed internally  _ ‘Whatever happened to loyalty?’   _

They’d wait in this place until nightfall, using the darkness to cover their movement. In the meantime Javier, Bill, and Charles couldn’t stop talking about the ghostly revenant that had come to their aid, who’d saved Hosea. 

“What kind of monster was it that helped us? Looked to me like a ghost” Bill wondered out loud. 

Javier nodded “Did you see the rifle it was packing? He was one hell of a shot.” Arthur was silent, not in the mood to have this conversation right now. He was too worried about John. 

Charles cut in “Whoever they were, they saved our hides. Hosea’s too, if we’re looking to be hopeful.” 

They went back and forth like that for a few minutes, describing shot’s they’d seen and the fireworks crackling. Lenny leaned in close to where Arthur was sitting “Can I tell them it was, well you know?” he tilted his head meaningfully. 

Arthur glanced over at him, expression grim “I don’t care” he grumbled. He had other things to worry about than bragging about how amazing Gwen had been today. How she’d saved Hosea’s life. She’d been so angry at him the other night, he wouldn’t have blamed her for never showing her face again. But she’d come anyways. He remembered the soft expression on her face as she’d whispered “Please don’t die” up at him.  _ ‘I’ve been such a fool’ _ he thought to himself harshly. 

Lenny’s voice cut in over the din “It was Gwen who saved us. She was the one dressed up as the bull ghost and set off those fireworks” All heads turned to look at Arthur, his scowl only deepening, remaining silent. 

“Really?” Javier asked interested. 

“Who?” Bill asked. 

Javier turned to Bill “Arthur’s special friend, the one from the riverboat who dumped him” Arthur gave him a little glare which Javier ignored before continuing “Didn’t know she could shoot like that” 

Bill’s eyes lit up “Oh, Arthur’s whore he’s not supposed to be spending any time with!” Arthur didn’t even have time to react before Charles smacked him upside the head. “The hell was that for?”

“She saved our lives, show some respect” Charles told him flatly, turning his gaze on Arthur “You’ll have to thank her on behalf of all of us next time you see her” Charles gave him a small smile, which Arthur didn’t feel like he could return. He only grunted in response. 

“Bullshit” Micah piped up from the corner, cleaning his guns. Everyone turned to look over at him “Ain’t no woman I’ve ever known who could shoot like that. And ain’t no way some whore would dress up like that to help us” he said laughingly. 

Arthur glared over at him, mouth twisted into a scowl. 

“What? You got something to say Morgan? Gonna complain about the job some more?” Micah taunted “How do we know it didn’t go to shit because of all your naysaying. You’re the one who let word out about the job to that... woman” Micah spat the word out disgusted”  Just how do you think the Pinkertons found out about it? Think your whore was able to keep her mouth shut better’n her legs?” He was giving Arthur a mean little smirk. 

“Micah” Arthur growled warningly. He was really itching to hit something, and Micah had been asking for it. 

Lenny piped up “Well who else could it have been? If it weren’t Gwen who do you think it could have been?” Lenny was good at using logic to diffuse situations, too bad this was too big a mess to sort out with reason. 

Micah opened his mouth, clearly ready to say something demeaning to Lenny when Dutch cut in “Would you boys settle? We got a long wait ahead of us, I need you to stay focused, not at each other's throats.” Dutch sat down on a crate near Micah, head bowed low and they got to talking in hushed tones. 

Arthur was quiet for the most part after that, waiting for night to fall. He couldn’t get Hosea’s expression out of his mind. The way he’d looked frail and tired and so so scared. Worst of all he looked like he was ready to accept his death. He wasn’t ready, but he’d go, not knowing whether or not his people would get out alive. They way he’d looked at Arthur so regretfully... If Gwen hadn’t of showed up, Hosea’d be dead, and who knows who else. Arthur had never been so scared in his life. And that fear was giving way to a bone tired weariness that was making him chafe at Dutch’s scheming, even as he plotted to get them out of this abandoned apartment. Not to mention Micah needed to get his clock rung a few times. 

Dutch was planning to take a boat and sail down to Cuba. Regroup and then come back, stronger then ever and take back what was theirs. He ignored questions of, what about the others? And how’re we going to come back stronger if all they had was some fancy suits and guns? Dutch waved them all off, planning with Micah’s help how to make their way to the docks. 

The group of them dashed over to the docks, which had been fraught with tension, nearly getting themselves caught a few times. It wasn’t until they were a few hundred feet off from the boat they was going to escape on that they hit a roadblock. Six Pinkertons, lounging about, lamps looking in every nook and cranny. Charles with a grim expression had patted Arthur’s shoulder and then took off at a run to get the Pinkertons to chase after him. He succeeded and the rest made it to the boat. 

As they were clambering aboard, Lenny slipped on the gangplank and hit the water. Luckily the splash didn’t alert any of the Pinkertons. Arthur and Javier had gone looking for a rope to try and pull him up, but had failed to find anything. Lenny had hissed up at them “I’ll be fine, you go on and get out of here, I’ll make it back to camp” Dutch had commended his bravery and then gathered the rest of his people to tuck away into the cargo ship.

They had a long and shitty boat ride to look forward to, so Arthur stripped himself of his jacket and did his best to ignore the others around him, contemplating this latest series of mistakes, that had almost gotten all of them killed, and had gotten John captured. He’d have an awful long time to think about why this had happened, the regrets he carried, and the question of Gwen, wiggling her fingers at him in that haunting mask. Arthur had no idea what he was in for. He just knew he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ We are alive but only barely. First thing I do when I’m back on land is find some way to make it up to Gwen. She saved us again.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- Fireworks exploding in front of armed men on the street _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A ghostly horned finger looks directly at the artist.  _


	19. Guarma - Lizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s ‘Prairie Ghost’ costume https://i.pinimg.com/originals/63/69/f6/6369f602073572a28bf42087b8087301.jpg For those curious!

**Chapter 5 - Guarma**

**Part 19 - Lizard**

 

Gwen was having what some might describe as a bad day. She figured that was putting it a little too mildly. She’d much rather describe it as blazing hellfire trying to consume her, filled with bullet showers trying to poke holes in her, and way too much blood to be dealing with on a nice Friday morning. Hellfire was obviously her stress about the whole situation, what with the angering the government mid hunt to try and save the man she... had a feeling or two for, and his people. The shower of bullets were quite literal, what with dozens of Pinkertons firing on her. That she hadn’t had to dress any of her own wounds was a miracle.  _ ‘And a demonstration of how poorly these government idiots shoot’.  _ And finally, the issue with too much blood for a nice Friday morning. That would be Hosea, dripping blood down Beef’s side, barely able to keep himself upright. They were riding north into the swamps, looking for a certain doctor she’d put on retainer. 

The day had started out fine. She’d even managed to be prepared, given the small window of time she had to get her things together. She put on her spookiest outfit, covered in raven feathers and black cloth, with it’s black fur mantle. She always felt big and menacing in her ‘Prairie Ghost’ costume. Especially since in the times she’s worn it, men would usually stand stock still, making them excellent shooting targets. There’s something otherworldly about it that just seemed to induce a fight or flight or freeze reaction in people. It was perfect. Then she’d painted Beef black and white which always irritated her sweet girl. Just ‘cause Gwen enjoyed a little bit of theater did not mean her horse did. 

She’d set up in a narrow alleyway near the bank waiting for the action tot start.  _ ‘And holy fuck did it ever’  _ she thought to herself bleakley. She’d been prepared for the trap to fall down on the Van der Linde gang inside the bank. Hosea had been absolutely right, bank’s had a problem of only having one door in and out. Of course the Pinkertons were going to wait until the right moment to trap them inside. She had been ready with the fireworks she’d bought off of Mr. Lee at the Gunsmith, planning on setting them off intermittently and picking off Pinkertons, providing flanking support for the gang as they fled. It wasn’t perfect, but it’d give Arthur a chance at least. Too bad plans never go quite like they’re intended. 

When that arrogant prick had swaggered up and started taunting the men in the bank she was aghast to see Hosea trapped in the midst, thrust into the street like a pig being led to slaughter. He looked so scared. He knew it was his time. He appeared more frail in that moment then she had ever seen him, having been impressed with how wily and spry he was given that he was a man in his 60s. She sucked on her teeth thinking. 

_ ‘Don’t do it you fool’ _ the voice of her father growled  _ ‘What is one life for so many? You knew there might be sacrifices’  _

_ ‘Save him!’  _ Fish shrieked.

_ ‘You don’t have to, no one knows you won’t have done anything’ _ her mother murmured. 

_ ‘You like old man Yelizaveta, do not be sad. Save him’ _ the accented voice of Stepano said not unkindly. 

She huffed, already making her decision, she liked Arthur’s smile too much to never see it again. And she would surely never see it again if he lost Hosea. The way he ducked his chin when he didn’t want her to see how amused he was, or when he bit back a grin, or when he gave a surprised little laugh.  _ ‘It’s looks like I’ve lost internal plausible deniability about my feelings’ _ she thought drily. She pulled her ghostly steer skull mask down. 

She ripped the fireworks from her sack and started lighting them as Milton started his countdown. She heard the distraught, choked cry of “Hosea!” from Arthur, causing her to speed up even more  _ ‘He sounds so scared’ _ she thought worried, before setting her jaw, ready to interrupt Milton’s count. She whistled loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Shut the hell up before I make you!” she snarled as loudly as possible, and then chucked the lit fireworks behind Hosea, in front of where the Pinkertons stood. The went off as intended but Hosea still got shot. In the confusion she sped Beef towards the mess, leaning low to pick Hosea up by his jacket, yanking him on top of Beef in front of her. They were getting shot at as they ran. Gwen unholstered her rifle and answered back with shots of her own.

_ ‘One step, two step, Shoot’  _ she thought calmly, nailing a man in the head who peaked out from cover.  _ ‘One step, two step, Shoot’ _ again and again and again. There were too many of these bastards. She had hoped she’d draw a few more of them off the bank, but it appeared they were a bit more focused on Dutch than Hosea. She swore, patting Beef. Hosea was still alive groaning in pain “I’m going to leave you for a bit, Beef knows where to go, so let her lead” she shouted at him. 

Hosea mumbled a “Wha-?” but she was already jumping down from her horse, rolling when she hit the ground. Popping back up, mask still in place she fired on the two remaining Pinkertons who had been trailing her, killing them. 

She ran forward, climbing a nearby building that should have a good vantage point of the bank from the North end of the street. She ended up silently killing a few men on her way, sneaking up behind them, stabbing them in the neck before they could cry out. She made it to a back alley and started pulling herself up the fire escape. 

_ ‘The decoys! Don’t forget to use all the resources you have!’  _ Stepano informed her cooly. When she reached the top of the fire escape, stepping onto the roof she lit a firework tossing it as hard and high as she could into the air, watching it explode on high. Which was perfect, it forced a few Pinkertons to look up and not at her, so she got to firing some more, killing those too stupid to pay attention in a fire fight.  _ ‘Idiots’  _ she thought nastily. 

All across the city now the pickpockets she’d struck a deal with should be revealing a bunch of dummies she made up in the night to look like her Prairie Ghost costume. Those should confuse and distract from Hosea and Beef at least, and perhaps lead a few Pinkertons down alleyways they wouldn’t come back from. She heard rifle fire from across the street and saw Arthur on the rooftop, with a Pinkerton trying to sneak up on him. She let a shot fly, killing the Pinkerton before he could reach Arthur.  

Arthur looked over at her, surprise writ clearly on his face before he smiled a determined smile at her. She gave him a finger waggle back, not able to stop herself, before returning to shooting, she caught Arthur’s smile widening as she turned away.  _ ‘Fuck he looks nice in a suit’  _ she thought to herself a little too high on adrenaline. 

She could hear more of the bastards climbing up the fire escape she’d come up on.  _ ‘Of fucking course’ _ she grumbled. Thinking quickly Gwen leapt to the building over, before climbing down on the far side. There were worse places to end up, she managed to come down nice and close to Arthur’s horse Ghost.  _ ‘Oh thank fuck’ _ she sighed relieved. She made a mad dash for Ghost, shooting over her shoulder as she ran. Ghost was fast as hell and would make an excellent getaway pony until she could make it back to Beef and Hosea. 

She discarded the feather and fur cloak and the mask into a yard with a locked gate during her gallop out of town. Now she looked like a much more normal woman fleeing the violence in town. Though she almost wished she could have brought a skirt, she’d draw less attention that way. 

She rode fast out of town and into the swamps, finding Beef and Hosea both spackled in mud and swamp water near a farmhouse outside of town. Gwen dismounted Ghost, smacking him into running off, hopefully towards his camp. She started stripping out of her clothes, grabbing her pack and clothes to change into, her simple farmer’s wife’s outfit, before grabbing a few buckets of fresh water to clean the black paint off Beef.

Hosea just stared at her the whole time, expression pained “The others.” he winced, clutching his shoulder “What happened to them?” he gasped. 

“They got out of the bank which is all I could do for them with how many Pinkertons were around” she turned to look at him, before walking past to grab her saddle and bags, tacking up Beef. 

“Did anyone...?” Hosea trailed off looking miserable. 

“No I don’t think anyone died” she told him, adjusting some straps. _ ‘At least I really hope not...’  _ she thought to herself quietly.  She turned to look at him “Hosea we have to go. You need a doctor” 

“But my people-” He looked alarmed, luckily he was in no state to pick a fight. 

“We can’t do anything for them right now. You’re old and injured” he made an annoyed sound at that “And I’m running low on ammunition. You’re going to die if you lose too much more blood from that wound on your shoulder.” She grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward “Let’s go” She pushed him up onto Beef, before mounting herself. They rode north to a cabin outside of Lagras where Dr. Renaud was waiting for her, antiseptic and tools gleaming at the ready. 

The doctor looked at her surprised “I thought I was going to be treating you?” he asked. 

Gwen grimaced “No, just my friend here” helping Hosea off her horse, and getting him onto the bed inside the cabin. The doctor merely nodded his head. Dr. Renaud was a relatively new friend of hers, having helped the man nearly two months ago in Rhodes after his wagon had gotten stolen by a bunch of Confederate dirtbags. She’d talked them into giving back the wagon.  _ ‘And by talked I mean I shot them all dead, the racist shits’ _ she thought grimly. She’d secured his time yesterday to wait for her out here in the event she or Arthur,  _ ‘...or one of his people’  _ she thought grudgingly, needed medical aid. Good thing she had, otherwise Hosea’d likely die from blood loss or sepsis. 

“Gwen” Hosea rasped at her “my people, back at camp, you need to go get them, make sure they’re safe. For Arthur. Please” he finished weakly. 

She gave him a measured look “It’d be just like you to ask me that in that manipulative way of yours when I can’t very well argue back with an injured man” she grumbled, already walking towards Beef, ready to keep intervening with the lives of the Van der Linde gang. What was one more task that was going to put her in danger and pull her away from her duty?

She rode south west towards Shady Belle, grim determination on her face. On her way there she saw a woman furtively walking through the trees of the swamp in the same direction, a woman she recognized “Abigail?” she called. They’d never spoken, but Gwen had seen her and the kid she figured was John Martson’s son, they certainly looked alike, at the general store in Rhodes. She’d treated her boy sweetly Gwen recalled. 

Abigail turned her head alarmed, looking at Gwen suspiciously, before smoothing her expression into something more charming “I’m afraid you have me mistaken for someone else Miss.” 

Gwen smiled a bit at that, she always had respect for fellow talented liars “We don’t have time for this, I’m Gwen, Arthur’s...” His what? Friend? Murder buddy? Flirtation companion? “Gwen” she finished lamely. “I got Hosea out alive, he’s being treated for a bullet wound. Asked me to help gather your people and get them out of Shady Belle.” 

Abigail looked stricken “Hosea’s alive?” she asked voice hoarse. “Do you know what happened to the others? John?” she asked desperately. 

Gwen grimaced, she was doing that a lot today, “I was hoping you’d know. But yeah, Hosea’s alive. My friend will look out for him till I get back.” She extended a hand “Hop on, it’ll be better me riding into your camp with someone they recognize”

Abigail reached up and let herself be pulled up, sitting side saddle behind Gwen. She spurred Beef on and away they went, the sun starting to go down. They should arrive at Shady Belle just after dark. Abigail was grimly quiet, holding on to the back of Gwen’s shirt. 

Gwen decided to take pity on the poor traumatised woman as they rode forward  “So, I uh, hear the camp likes to tease Arthur about me” Abigail said nothing, but Gwen could feel her nodding her head at her back. “Uh, I was thinking maybe it would take your mind off things if you asked me questions. Maybe you get some good gossip or something out of it?” She regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. There was few things she hated as much as questions about herself. 

Abigail was still silent awhile before speaking “Did you help them today? During the shootout?” she asked. 

_ ‘Oh thank the lord, an easy one’  _ Gwen smirked a bit, though Abigail couldn’t see it “Yeah, some. Set off some fireworks as a distraction. Shot some fellers” she said genially. 

Abigail ahhed and then asked “Is it because you’re in love with Arthur?”

Gwen nearly fell of her horse she was so thrown for a loop “Ah, well, ah, you know, but what is love in the way you’re describing, I mean, if, I could, love is a very strong word” she babbled. 

Abigail took pity on her “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I know figuring it out can be hard, especially admitting it to yourself.” She gave a sad little sigh “I’m glad though”

Gwen was still feeling intensely awkward, and silently promised herself never to open herself up to questioning ever again “Mmmm?” 

“Arthur is the most loyal man I’ve ever met. He’s so steadfast and strong. Reliable. It would be nice for him to have someone like that for him too. I imagine we can all be a pretty big burden for him” Abigail told her gently, pressing a hand to Gwen’s back in a reassuring manner. 

_ ‘That’s why he cares about them so much, ‘cause they love him like this’  _ Gwen thought with wonder. She didn’t respond, both women quietly riding towards the gang’s camp. They made it to west of the Saint Denis bridge, having circumnavigated the whole town, when Abigail called for Gwen to stop. 

“Charles?” Abigail whispered loudly into the swampy area near the train tracks. 

“Abigail?” came the reply. 

Abigail hopped down from Beef, running towards the reeds where Charles was emerging from. They embraced. “Charles, thank god you’re alright!” she cried “Where are the others?” she asked as she pulled back from their hug. 

Charles explained what had transpired, and how he’d managed to avoid the Pinkertons after drawing them away from the group. Gwen’s eyebrows shot up, this man was incredibly brave. Or suicidal. He explained who had made it out, which sounded like everyone by John, who’d been captured by the Pinkertons. Abigail collapsed at that, fear and grief overwhelming her. Charles lifted her back up, and with the help of Gwen got her back onto Beef. 

They started jogging as quietly as they could without attracting attention back towards Shady Bell “You must be Gwen? I’m Charles” Charles offered her his hand. “I’d kind of hoped I’d get to meet you over drinks or something, at the very least better circumstances then where we’re at now.” Gwen huffed a dry laugh, nodding in agreement. “What you did for us, I can’t thank you enough.” 

Gwen merely shrugged, not knowing what to say. Charles was eyeing her in a far too observant manner, if she had been anyone else she might have squirmed under his gaze. Or if he’d been Arthur. It was so hard to describe the relief that washed over her when she realized he was still alive and unharmed at least the last time Charles had seen him. ‘ _ He’s alive, it will be fine. You might even get to see him again someday’ _ she thought to herself.  _ ‘Maybe even see him smile at you again...’ _ She tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs still felt too constricted with the stress of the day. 

Charles smiled “At least you’re a reliable sort” he informed her. She looked at him confused. He waved a hand.  _ ‘Why do they keep talking about reliability? They sure do have a predilection towards certain character traits in this gang’  _ she thought huffily. _ ‘Loyalty, reliability, shoot-ability...’  _

They made it back to camp, Sean on guard duty. Charles explained what had happened and that they needed to move. It was Sadie who got everyone organized and instructed everyone to all get their things together. Sean was eyeing Gwen in a rather intense way. “You the one t’break ole Arthur’s heart?” he asked her combatively. 

She stared at him unamused “Is that how he tells it?” she asked drily. 

Sean wasn’t deterred “He’s a gentle sort, ye got to be careful with the poor boy” he shook his head. “ S’it true you saved the day dressed as a ghostie?” he asked. He didn’t give Gwen a chance to answer the question before peppering her with more. Sean was thankfully one of those types to fill silences on his own, even when you said nothing in return. 

The camp all packed up, Sadie rode ahead to check to see if there were any Pinkertons on the roads. Charles had suggested a place not too far from Lagras as their hideout for now. When Sadie came back she confirmed she’d seen what looked like Pinkertons searching through different country roads. Gwen bit her lip, knowing what she had to do. 

_ ‘Don’t be foolish Yelizaveta’  _ Stepano rumbled at her. 

_ ‘You’ve put your neck on the line for these people enough’  _ her father growled. 

_ ‘These people are not Dutch’  _ Fish told her ‘ _ They are the people Arthur loves. You trust him don’t you?’ _

Gwen’s heart ached. And she was starting to develop a headache. This was too many feelings to be having in one day. Charles and Sean were arguing who should take point and draw the Pinkertons off. Gwen just sighed “I’ll go” she told them. Pulling another steer skull mask out of her saddle bag and putting it on her head, obstructing her vision some. Bet she’s looked absolutely terrifying given the stares she was getting from the others in camp. She mounted up on Beef and rode out, ready to make some noise. 

Before she left she could hear a young voice, who must have been Jack say “That was so cool!”

 

_ Dawn the next morning... _

 

A bit blood spattered and sore as hell, Gwen rode back towards Shady Belle to do a thorough inspection making sure they were leaving no trace of their new location behind. She’d lost her mask at some point, though she’d made sure to kill anyone who saw her without it. She’d murdered an awful lot of government folk in the last 24 hours. _ ‘Sloppy’  _ she tsked at herself. The her from a year ago would have been disappointed with her performance. ‘ _ The Lizard isn’t supposed to leave this many bodies in her wake’ _ she thought sullenly. Her lack of finesse aside, at least she’d managed to come out of it alive.  _ ‘Though I’m starving. What I wouldn’t give for some food’ _ her tummy grumbled in agreement. Murder could be hungry making work. 

Closer to Shady Belle now, she was riding close to the water's edge, avoiding the main road. While riding along she heard a sudden splash and then a loud whisper of “Gwen!” she turned, gun in hand, ready to shoot anyone who looked at her wrong. 

Lenny emerged from the reeds, looking a bit soaked like a drowned rat. His hat was gone and his shirt and pants were filthy with mud and the tepid brown water that characterized the port at Saint Denis. She gaped at him a moment “Lenny?” she hissed back at him. For a brief flicker of a second she hoped that Arthur would emerge from the water too. He did no such thing. “Where are the others?” she asked, still atop Beef. 

Lenny looked so relieved to see an adequately friendly face. Poor kid looked tired. “I was gonna ask you the same, no one is back at camp, it looks like it’s been deserted.”

“No Lenny, where are Arthur and the others?” she tried to keep her tone light, but it was hard when she was exhausted and hungry. And blood spattered. And bleeding a bit from her leg. She’d have to get Dr. Renaud to look after her after all. Hopefully he didn’t charge double for the trouble.  _ ‘This day has officially been the worst’  _ she thought grumpily. 

Lenny’s eyes went wide “Oh, yeah, sorry, they made it onto the boat, heading south to Cuba I think” at Gwen’s look he continued “I ain’t with them cause I fell in the water climbing aboard. I’m lucky the Pinkertons weren’t looking to get their fancy suits dirty wading through the mud” he said with a strained laugh. 

Gwen reached out her hand. “Come on Lenny, I’ll take you to your people. They’ve moved camps” She helped lever him up onto Beef, sitting astride behind her. They rode north towards the cabin Dr. Renaud had set up first, Gwen really wanted to get herself checked out and see how Hosea was doing. She told Lenny about what had transpired since he’d disappeared, where the camp was and how people seemed to be doing. That Hosea was alive, which he seemed extra relieved to hear.  Lenny had murmured a soft thank you into the air behind her back. She’d said nothing, riding on silently. 

In the wee hours of the morning, their breath misting in the cool air, Gwen found Dr. Renaud sitting outside the cabin, wiping his hands on a bloody rag. Her stomach lurched a moment at his expression  _ ‘Please let Hosea be okay’. _ She hopped off Beef striding towards him. “What’s up Doc?” she tried to keep her tone light, but it sounded a touch hysterical to her. 

Dr. Renaud looked up at her, grim smile in place “I worked on your friend through the night. He’s going to survive though I worry he’ll lose some motor function in that left arm of his. The gun shot did a good job of damaging some nerves.” The doctor gave her a scrutinizing look “You’re hurt too, how much blood have you lost?” 

She gestured down to the spot on the outside of her leg above the knee where she’d caught a bullet. “Just a tiny flesh wound. Nothing a few stitches can’t handle.” She glanced back at Lenny who was hovering some distance away near Beef. “Can he go see our friend?” 

The Doctor was already prepping his tools for sutures, he looked up at them both. “Hmm? No. Mr. Matthews is resting.” he gestured for Gwen to hike up her skirt so he could examine the area. “He’ll need to be kept under observation for the next while, he suffered a great trauma and he’s not as young as he’d like you to believe” he pressed some alcohol into her skin, causing Gwen to cuss. Lenny walked over to see if she was alright. 

Dr. Renaud threaded his needle, getting ready to close the wound. “I imagine that you cannot take him into Saint Denis to the doctor there” he observed drily, puncturing her skin, Gwen hissed in pain, Lenny grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She looked up at him a bit surprised  _ ‘Oh, that’s kind of nice. Why are a bunch of outlaws so nice?’  _ she thought vaguely. 

The doctor continued “So I’d like to take him with me to Annesburg. I’ll be in the area a few weeks, attending a cousin’s wedding” at Gwen and Lenny’s look the doctor gave an affronted huff “Medical professionals have lives too” he grumbled. 

As he finished up giving Gwen her stitches he finished his pitch “For a nominal fee I’d be happy to continue Mr. Matthews care. Though I can’t guarantee his safety with me.” He wiped his hands on another rag “My hands are meant for healing not shooting in self defense, I’d like some... guarantee to our safety.” Gwen pressed her lips together firmly, thinking. She’d already put things off for too long, she wasn’t sure she could play mother hen for weeks for Hosea, especially not without throttling him a few times, which would be bad for his recovery, probably. 

Lenny cut into her thought process “I’ll do it” he said firmly. “It won’t look suspicious two colored men traveling together, and I want to make sure Hosea is okay” 

She smiled at him, nodding her head “Sounds good to me. I’ll make sure your payment is wired to you Dr. Renaud. Same place and name?” Dr. Renaud nodded. “Let me take Lenny to his people to grab some things and we’ll be back before noon” Dr. Renaud nodded again, going into the cabin to probably get some shut eye, he’d had a stressful day like the rest of them.

As she clambered backup Beef, making sure to be careful with her leg Lenny approached, helping to balance her on her way up before telling her “You don’t need to be paying the doctor on our account, we can pay him. Especially if it’s for Hosea” 

Gwen fully seated in her saddle now turned to give him a smile “It’s no trouble, I got lots of financial wiggle room let’s say” Stepano had deep pockets and he didn’t care what she used the money for “Also you all need to lie low for the next while. You shouldn’t be skulking around trying to get enough money together to pay for a doctor” she gave him a shrug. Lenny just nodded, a bit reluctantly before climbing up to sit behind her. 

Gwen and Lenny rode into the new temporary camp of the fractured Van der Linde gang and was impressed at how quickly they’d managed to set things up. Pearson was even cooking up something in a pot. Everyone was ecstatic when she arrived with Lenny, who filled in a few more gaps of where the others had gone. Gwen stood off to the side, watching everything quietly. Observing these people care for one another. Even Mrs. Grimshaw, who seemed a hard woman, was crying a bit, holding Lenny close. It was nice to see. 

_ ‘Don’t go caring for these people, they are not yours’  _ her least favorite voice hissed  _ ‘You have no people but the ones who own you’  _

Instead of ruminating on those words she imagined Arthur in the camp, wading through it, being told hello and being cared for, caring for people back. She was smiling softly to herself at the image. She understood a bit better why it was so easy for him to care and help people, looking at the way these people interacted. He was a part of a tight knit family. She’d never had anything like this, not really, even at her happiest  _ ‘Always the outsider, never in the middle of something like this’  _ she thought bitterly. 

She was jarred from her thoughts by Sadie approaching “Thank you” she told Gwen “You didn’t have to do what you did.” Sadie was giving her a contemplative look. 

Gwen gave a breathy chuckle “Yeah well, someone once told me inacation when good people are getting hurt was just as harmful as doing the hurting yourself” She could almost feel Fish bumping her shoulder as she said it. 

Sadie laughed to herself “And who said we was good people?” 

Gwen grinned, liking this woman immensely. Gwen might be a naturally gifted liar, but she enjoyed people who could be bluntly honest in even the most delicate of situations. “There are no ‘good’ people Sadie, just people who sometimes do good things and who sometimes do bad things” she hesitated before adding “And what’s better in this world than helping people who love each other stay together, and keeping them safe?”

Sadie gave her a peculiar look “I thought you was gonna say that you did it for Arthur. Abigail certainly thought that way” 

Gwen quirked her lips in the ghost of a smile “Yeah, I definitely attacked the Pinkertons because of him. But, how worried Hosea, Charles and Abigail were for you people, and the way you took charge? I just wanted to help. Make it easier for you folk” she hesitated before adding “You’ve seemed to have a rough go of it for awhile.” 

Sadie smile softened a bit “Do you want to stay with us here? We could always use the extra help” 

Gwen shook her head “No, but thank you. I have work that needs doing.” _ ‘And’  _ she thought sourly   _ ‘Dutch would probably not appreciate my addition to his little group’  _ She pulled some paper and a pencil out of Beef’s bag, scribbling a bit before handing it to Sadie “Here’s a line of credit you can use at the store in Van Horn and Annesburg for supplies. And... uh” she trailed off. She quirked her jaw so devastatingly uncomfortable that all she wanted to do was ride away and never look back. Sadie was just looking at her a bit puzzled. “When Arthur comes back that’s where he can find me” she wheezed too quickly, tripping over the words. 

Sadie grinned “Sure thing” she tilted her head teasing “Any love note you’d like me to pass along too?” her grin widened “Perhaps a token of your affections?”

Gwen just about squawked an embarrassed no, before deciding to fall into humour, it was a much more comfortable place to be. “Well, if you give me a moment I can remove my drawers if you’d like to hold onto those for Arthur” she gave a cheeky little wink. 

Sadie threw her head back and laughed a full belly laugh “Girl can shoot and make jokes!” She stuck out her hand “Good working with you Miss Gwen.” 

“Same to you Mrs Adler” Gwen said, shaking her hand. 

She rode back to Dr. Renaud with Lenny feeling a bit lighter and a bit more hopeful. She left him there and continued her journey on to Van Horn, ready to pick up her lead and maybe sleep for four years. On the way she figured she may as well stop and check one of the dead drop locations, it was just outside of town in a small cabin anyways. 

When she got there there was a note meant for her, in the cipher only she and Stepano used.  _ ‘That’s strange, he normally doesn’t write me directly _ ’ usually using one of his lackeys as an intermediary. Messages from Stepano were always of high priority, especially given the distance it needed to travel. His message would have been sent along to all the dead drops in the surrounding area from Blackwater to Annesburg. She finally decoded the note and her heart almost stopped “Are you goddamn fucking kidding me?” she groaned out loud. 

 

_ Urgent Message to little Yelizaveta from Stepano _

_ Ilya and Oleg on route. My brother has grown tired of your slow progress, I cannot stop him. Ilya and Oleg on route. Be aware. Stay safe.  _

**_-Stepano_ **


	20. Beaver Hollow - Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow, or as I like to call it the "Fan, meet shit" chapter. Please note the rating change and content warnings that will apply going forward in this story!

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 20 - A Reunion**

 

_ ‘To hell with Guarma’  _ Arthur thought to himself bitterly.  _ ‘To hell with remote islands. To hell with petty dictators, and to hell with the insanity Dutch has led us into _ .’ Arthur felt like he’d reached the end of his rope. He’d been an outlaw for a longer time then he’d ever been a normal person. He liked his life. He enjoyed the freedom it afforded him. He enjoyed getting to make bad people feel small. He enjoyed riding out with his friends and family. But boy did he hate what they’d become in the last few months. Nowhere was this better encapsulated then that moment when Dutch had strangled the life out of that poor old woman who’d helped them. 

The way he’d calmly dispatched the woman. For some ruthlessly pragmatic reason, as if she’d go to Furrante himself to tattle on them. Arthur had killed a fair share of people in his life. Some of them who’d deserved it, many of them who had not, but all of them had a fighting chance against him. All of them armed or capable of hitting him back. There was no honour or reason in the killing of a frail old woman who had helped them. Arthur had almost been sick. 

It resulted in him, for the first time in over 20 years, sniping at Dutch. Dutch had not taken it well. In the night after they’d rescued Javier, Dutch had collected everyone else for a secret meeting, keeping Arthur out of the loop. Which had also never happened. Arthur had always a been part of the core of the gang for near his entire life. But now, now he was relegated to gun for hire status and it stung. It made him angry that it had stung. Where was the meaning in all of this? 

So instead Arthur had ruminated. He’d thought about John and the way he’d treated him this past year. He’d thought about how he’d regret never telling the man how much he loved him as a brother if he ended up swinging from the gallows. He thought about his people, back at Shady Belle. Would they be alright if they never came back? Would they be better off? 

He missed conversations with Tilly and Mary-Beth and Karen. He missed Pearson’s stew. He missed joining Charles and Lenny and Sean around the fire at night. He missed singing with Uncle, the only time the old drunk was tolerable. He missed playing fond uncle to Jack, and older brother to Abigail. He missed the snide comments Sadie would make about the stupid things she’d observed in camp. He’d missed Mrs. Grimshaw bustling up to him with new demands for the camp. Or watching Reverend Swanson slowly get clean in the months after his abduction by the O’Driscolls. He missed quietly sitting and listening to Hosea spin a story. Heck, he even missed Kieran shuffling around camp ready to be yelled at any moment, helping where he could. 

The nights on Guarma when he’d dream, nightmares would start to bleed in to the serene images of a buck wading through the forest. He’d imagine the corpse of Hosea, shot dead in the street in front of him. See visions of John hanging in front of a cheering crowd. The bodies of his comrades shot dead all around him. Blood filling up his lungs until he couldn’t breathe. Sometimes the bad dreams would be chased away by the calm presence of a figure in black, face covered by a steer skull. She’d grab his hand and pull him back into the golden light of better dreams. Sometimes he’d move to pull the mask off her face but as he lifted it off he’d always wake up.  _ ‘Gwen’  _ he thought to himself wistfully. 

Dutch had one conversation with him about her, where Arthur had nearly erupted at him, and had very nearly clocked Micah. After waking up in their new camp, head aching from the concussion he’d been given, Dutch had asked to speak with him. The way Micah was looking at him, like a coyote ready to move in for the kill, had set Arthur’s teeth on edge. 

“Yeah Dutch?” He’d asked. 

“I think it’s time you and I talked about what went wrong back in Saint Denis” Dutch told him wearily. 

Arthur blinked in surprise, not expecting this moment of clarity from Dutch so soon after their failed job. Last time, Dutch had been beside himself for weeks in Colter. It wasn’t until Valentine that he came back into himself again, at least so Arthur had thought. “Sure Dutch” Arthur gave him a hesitant smile. 

“I’ve been thinking a while about what happened with the Pinkertons, and how they found us. How they knew to find Hosea” Dutch told him carefully. Arthur just nodded, he’d been curious himself “Did you know Hosea’d gone into Saint Denis the day before the job and met up with your Gwen?”

Arthur blinked, surprised “No, he didn’t say anything.” Which was surprising. He and Hosea had talked that evening after he’d gotten back about potential escape plans out of the city, as well as keeping Sean behind. Hosea had not said a word about seeing Gwen.

“I asked Micah to follow Hosea, just to make sure everything was alright.” Arthur was a bit taken aback. Dutch was keeping tabs on Hosea? And using Micah to do it? “ I think I’ve had some suspicions confirmed finally” he told Arthur regretfully. 

Arthur felt his stomach drop, knowing what he was going to say already “Dutch, Hosea would never-”

Dutch tsked, annoyed at being interrupted “I know Hosea would never mean to say anything, but you know how he gets when he’s been drinking. Too chatty.”  Dutch shook his head, placing his hands on his hips “I’ve been trying to think how the Pinkertons knew where and how to pick Hosea up after the distraction he set up” Arthur grit his teeth, grimacing “And how your Gwen knew about the Pinkertons in town...” He trailed off, giving Arthur a calculating look “I’m thinking we have might have good cause to think we know who betrayed us to the law” he finished giving Arthur a significant look.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, he could feel that it was getting too long, “Dutch, why would she come to warn us about the Pinkertons, if she wanted us caught anyways? Why not send them to the camp if she knew where we was?” he asked, trying to get Dutch to see logic. 

“Because she knew she had you wrapped around her little finger, why else would she throw you away only come back to try and get you to betray us at the last second?” Dutch accused. 

“It weren’t like that” Arthur growled “She was warning us. She had good information, look at how it all played out, she was right” He pointed out somewhat desperately. 

Dutch just shook his head “It’s too convenient Arthur. Don’t be foolish. You’re forgetting how important loyalty is to us. We can’t have you distracted by someone who makes you question your loyalty to the group. She nearly got us all killed.” Dutch moved to walk away. 

Arthur clenched his fists, trying to keep his words bottled up, wouldn’t do nobody any good to fight when their situation was this dire. “She tried to save us! You’re falling into some paranoid delusion. THAT is dangerous Dutch” he called at Dutch’s retreating back.

Dutch froze. Not turning back to face him. Micah who’d been eavesdropping charged in on his behalf “Shut your damn mouth Morgan. Just cause you get a bit of attention from a pretty girl you gotta forget the importance of your family” He was smiling, before shaking his head “Pathetic” 

“I don’t need my loyalty questioned by a snake like you Micah” Arthur growled at him, ready to physically fight the man. Micah had been asking for it for a long while now.  

Dutch cut in “Enough you two. We don’t have the time for petty fights. Arthur you’re going to be seeing into doing a favour for our rebels here. You catch my meaning?” Dismissing him. 

So Arthur had silently gone on with it, silently bearing it. Even when Dutch had shown how monstrous he could be, attacking that poor woman, in the same way he had Bronte, and then how Arthur imagined he’d attacked that woman in Blackwater.  _ ‘Disgusting’ _ Arthur though bitterly  _ ‘Is this what we’ve always been?’  _ He was ashamed to have not realized it sooner. Gwen’s words from what felt like a lifetime ago, about Dutch being a cult leader started to ring truer and truer with each passing day here.  _ ‘Did I just never notice because of Hosea? Have I always been this blind?’ _ he wondered, angry with himself. 

After all was said and done on Guarma, the boat ride back to the mainland had provided Arthur with some much needed perspective. He was for the most part left along with his thoughts, the others commiserating around Dutch on the main deck. He could feel the fracture in his relationship with Dutch. Arthur could picture it widening not knowing how to fix it, and not knowing if he wanted to. He’d worshipped the man for so long, done everything he’d ever been told, that Arthur was left bereft. It was as if someone had dumped him in the middle of a desert, no idea which way was up or down, no resources to care for himself. He didn’t understand a world that didn’t revolve around the whims of Dutch Van der Linde. 

His thoughts often turned to Gwen in those times. Thinking about how she’d have reacted to the way Dutch talked to him. The way she’d have offered comfort where he needed it. The ghostly figure standing a building over staring at him, protecting him. _ ‘She came for me’  _  he thought in awe. Even after the fight they’d had. Even the way she’d been threatened, she still came.  _ ‘I’ve been an absolute fool’  _ he thought to himself. 

All this time he’d spent wasting, dancing around her, unsure of whether or not he could trust her. This experience had proven to Arthur that even the people he trusted the most could disappoint him more’n anything. She’d proved without a shadow of a doubt that she would do anything within her power to protect him. He’d never had someone who’d been willing to go to such lengths to ensure his safety, taking on hundreds of Pinkertons when she knew she’d be more than likely to die.  _ ‘Why’d I have to try and push her away?’  _ he thought to himself glumly. He’d remembered the suspicion he’d had after his capture at the hands of the Colm that maybe, just maybe, Dutch wouldn’t have come for him.  _ ‘But Gwen would’  _ he felt with certainty. 

He hoped he’d see her again, if for no other reason than to thank her. Even if she didn’t want to hear his feelings, he wanted to tell her he was sorry, and he wanted to thank her for her care and concern. They meant the world to him. She’d given more of herself to him than he could have ever thought possible. 

When his mind would cloud over with doubts about Dutch and the gang, he’d remembered that finger waggle in that terrifying costume of hers on that rooftop and he could picture her smile clearly in her head. A bit silly and teasing. He thought of the way her brows drew down when she was thinking too hard about something, having some internal debate. The way she gnawed on her lip when she was unsure of a decision. Her full and hearty laugh when he said something to surprise her. When he saw her again, he was going to make sure she knew how much he’d appreciated her. Everything about her, even if she didn’t want to hear it. 

Landing in Van Horn and stealing a horse had been the the best feeling he’d had in weeks. The near month he’d spent on boats and that hell hole of an island Guarma made him eternally grateful for the land in which he lived, even if it did try and get him killed more often than not. He was especially relieved to be riding alone, away from Dutch and the others for the first time in what felt like forever. He felt like he could breathe again. 

He managed to find the note meant for their people in Shady Belle, evaded the Pinkertons, and rode out to the tucked away corner south of Lagras and found his everyone. He hadn’t been prepared for the excitement and relief the others had expressed when he arrived. Mary-Beth had sobbed, throwing her arms around him. Charles and Kieran had clapped him on the back, Sean had jumped him to give him a hug. Everyone was cajoling him, some were crying, but everyone had big smiles on their faces, happy to have him back. Arthur tried hard to not to let himself tear up he was so happy.  _ ‘God I missed these people. I’m home’ _ he thought to himself with a big smile on his face. 

After letting him wash up, change into his own clothes again, and giving him something to eat, the others gathered around him so he could say his piece about how he’d gotten here. He told them about Guarma, but left out some of the bits about Dutch and what Arthur saw as a slow and encroaching madness on the man. He in turn asked them how they’d all gotten here, and how they’d been doing. 

They confirmed that Hosea was alive, being treated by a Doctor in Annesburg. Arthur felt something in his chest loosen in relief, knowing Hosea was okay. Charles and even Sean attributed it mostly to Sadie, her ability to get them organized and ready to run, gunning down Pinkerton scouts as they fled Shady Belle. 

Sadie had a small abashed grin on her face, looking at Arthur to tell him “It weren’t just me who helped. Charles ‘n Sean ‘n Kieran helped too, but I don’t think we’d have made it without Gwen riding out to take care of a possy that was searching the area for us.”

Arthur blinked at her in surprise “Gwen did...?” 

Sadie caught his expression and her grin grew “Yeah, she made sure we was okay and settled, set us up with supplies, and made sure Hosea got to a Doctor. Lenny’s with him now.”

Arthur could feel his heart thump in his chest, trying to duck his head so no one could see the silly grin spreading across his face.  _ ‘Gwen didn’t just come for me, she came for all of them’ _ he thought a bit giddily. 

Sean was observing him with interest “Aye, she’s one ‘ell of a woman. Bit mean. But you’ve done worse before, ‘ey?” Sean asked him slapping him on the back. This was Sean’s way of saying he approved of Arthur’s choice. Arthur just huffed a laugh at him. 

The room was gearing up to start teasing him when the door swung open and in walked Dutch. He received the same fanfare and relief as Arthur had a few hours ago. He brought with him Javier and Micah. Though Javier seemed excited to be back, and embraced Mary-Beth and Tilly both, Micah and Dutch just stood a part, a little solemn. Waving off explanations of how the gang had managed to survive and who the gang owed gratitude to. When Gwen’s name came up, Dutch gave Arthur a sharp look, as if waiting to see if Arthur was going to say something in her defense. 

Arthur tried to brush that look off, and turn back to Pearson talking about how he’d gotten on with fewer supply runs, and only Charles doing the hunting for the camp. A short time afterwards Bill came shouting into camp, hollering about Pinkertons in the woods. They had another fire fight on their hands. 

With the help of Sadie, Arthur managed to get ahold of the machine gun the Pinkertons had wheeled in on a cart, gunning the bastards down faster than they could send in reinforcements. And like that the attack was over, but they knew they’d only have so much time before the Pinkertons regrouped and attacked again. Best to be getting out of dodge. He and Charles were sent to go find a new camp. Before leaving Sadie pulled him aside. 

“I gots me a plan on how to save John” she told him seriously. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah?” he asked “How can I help?”

She grinned a mean little smile “Meet me in Saint Denis three days from now, I got a plan coming together, you just need to give me some time. We’re going to get John outta that prison, you’ll see” she told him confidently. 

He just laughed, nodding his head. Sadie grabbed his arm before he could turn away to the horses. He looked at her questioningly “When you’re done, you should go see Hosea. He’d sure be glad to see you” Her smile turned sly “Also he happens to know where your favorite con artist in the world is holed up” Like a smitten school boy Arthur felt his cheeks get a bit warm. He gave her an awkward twist to his mouth and just nodded his head, thanking her for the information. 

Charles was saddling up, so he walked over to Ghost “My boah!” he said heartily “I missed you” Arthur said giving him a pat and a kiss on the nose. Ghost responded by lipping at his hair, clearly pleased to see him too. He and Charles mounted up and rode north to Roanoke Ridge. 

After clearing up the Murfree monsters who’d taken up residence in the cave system there, Arthur told Charles he’d take the young woman Rebecca to Annesburg. Charles agreed to go retrieve the rest of their party. But before he went he told him where in Annesburg he could find Hosea and Lenny. It just so happened to be a shack not too far from where he dropped off Rebecca, poor girl.

Arthur walked to the cabin and knocked on the door. Lenny’s voice called “Who is it?”

“The Ghost of Christmas Past” he responded ominously, grin in place. The door wrenched open, Lenny with his sparse facial hair growing in even more gaping at him.

“Arthur?” He cried, overjoyed, pulling Arthur in for a big hug. Arthur was happy to hug him back, giving him a solid pat on the back. He’d missed Lenny. He was a good kid. He looked further into the cabin and saw a back room with the door ajar. He stared at it. Lenny tracked his gaze, grinning. “How bout you catch us all up on your adventures?”

Arthur stepped into the bedroom and almost found himself tearing up, overjoyed at who he found. Hosea was sitting up in bed, left arm in a sling, reading a book with this right hand. He glanced up casually, twinkle in his eye when Arthur walked in. “Ah Arthur, there you are. I’ve been waiting for you” he said casually, big smile on his face. 

Arthur let out a rattling laugh, that sounded awfully close to a sob, walking fully into the room, wrapping Hosea into a hug. Hosea laughed back, also suspiciously sounding like a sob, and patted at Arthur’s head. “I missed you too boy” Hosea told him affectionately. Pulling back a bit, he patted a spot on the bed for Arthur to sit down, and then waved Lenny in to come sit on the stool at the bedside. “Now, how about you tell me all about what you’ve seen and done.” 

So Arthur did. He didn’t spare any details, going into graphic detail about all that Dutch had done, all the people they’d killed. Blowing up Furrante, literally. Dutch thinking they’d been betrayed by Gwen, his threats, his exclusion from the new circle Dutch was building. Micah being a piece of shit. It felt good that after nearly a month he was finally able to share all the horrors and the traumas he’d experienced. Lenny looked shocked throughout, and aghast at some of his recollections of Dutch’s actions. Hosea merely looked pensive, quietly taking it all in. 

Lenny cut in at one point “Arthur, I, there’s something you should know” Arthur looked at him curiously “I told Hosea before, during the bank job. When John was taken, Dutch was right there, he could have done something. He-he even watched a bit, the Pinkertons taking John it, it was only two of ‘em.” Lenny looked down at his hands a moment before clenching them. Hosea pat his shoulder comfortingly. 

Lenny looked at Arthur, his expression miserable. “What you said about Dutch on Guarma. I don’t think I’m that surprised anymore” he said bleakley. 

Arthur shook his head stunned.  _ ‘What about loyalty? Or does it only matter when it’s about loyalty to Dutch?’ _ he thought, distressed. Hosea asked that Lenny go and grab them something to eat, he wanted to talk to Arthur alone. Lenny had nodded, waving a quick goodbye. Hosea blew out a breath leaning back against his pillows “Well. This is certainly a situation we’ve found ourselves in.”

Arthur grunted “Hosea, I don’t know what we should do, I don’t know how to get Dutch to listen to me anymore”

Hosea patted his arm “I know Arthur. I’m sorry you were the one to deal with that. It’s...” Hosea breathed in deep, though that seemed to pain him a bit “This wouldn’t be the first time Dutch has gotten like this, though I think you’re right, it’s gotten far worse ever since Bronte.” Hosea shook his head “He’s not even pretending to be careful anymore, not leaving Shady Belle when we ought to of, not listening to a warning about Pinkertons during the bank job, attacking some defenseless woman. This is not who we’ve aspired to be” Hosea finished firmly, looking Arthur in the eye. 

Arthur just nodded “I’m beginning to wonder if all the things we’ve been spouting about, thinking we’re better than other outlaws, has all been some kind of lie. None of it’s real” Arthur heaved a heavy sigh of despair. 

Hosea shook his head “No Arthur, Dutch might be wrong with what he’s doing, but the things he’s said. That ain’t something to just forget about. You’re proof of that, a good man, striving for freedom, look after people where he can. That’s who you are, my boy.” Hosea told him, brooking no argument. 

Arthur just quirked his mouth, unsure. Hosea titled his head, giving Arthur a pensive look “Tell you what Arthur. I’m going to handle it. Just wait a bit until I’m well enough to ride to camp on my own, and then Dutch and I are going to have a few words about things.” He squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to have to worry about this anymore” 

Arthur laughed a bit bitterly “I think I’m going to Hosea, can’t just forget about it because my one Pa is coming to yell at my other Pa” Hosea gave him a sardonic look.

“No Arthur what I want you to worry about is holed up in a cabin further northwest from here” Arthur sucked in a breath, not prepared for the sudden switch in topic. Hosea was grinning at him, amused “Though, she’s awfully annoying, are you sure you want to go see her?”

Arthur gave him a baffled expression. Hosea continued on “You know, she may have saved my life and our people, but she’ll come down from her mountain top every once in awhile and say something friendly to Lenny and then be rude to me in the same breath” Hosea shook his head, teasing grin on his face “I just don’t know if I can approve of this suitor of yours. Never met another woman so abrasive, and I’ve seen Mrs Adler kill O’Driscolls.” He gave Arthur a wink. 

Hosea heaved an amused sigh “Hosea, are you going to make me beg for her location?” he asked.

Hosea gasped dramatically “Perish the thought, dear boy!” He clutched his hand to his chest “If you want to see the she-troll that lives on the mountain all you have to do is head up the mountain near a lake named O'Creagh’s Run. There’s a cabin up there. That’s where you’ll find her.” 

Arthur opened his mouth to thank him when Hosea sighed dramatically again “Oh be off with you boy, go do whatever terribly romantic thing you have kicking in that head of yours for her.” Hosea teased him “And make sure to thank her, from the bottom of all our hearts. We wouldn’t be here today without her” Hosea told him more somberly. Arthur nodded, bending down to wrap the older man in a hug, before pushing himself off the bed and exiting the building. 

He ran into Lenny outside, clapping the younger man on the shoulder, promising to be back soon. Lenny just laughed at him and a “I sure hope you’re not back too soon. Have fun loverboy!” Arthur just waved him off, smile in place, as he rode north to find Gwen. He hadn’t figured out what exactly he was going to say. Part of him wanted to just find her and kiss her mercilessly. Another part of him wanted to grovel at her feet for his foolishness. He was confident she’d at least hear him out, he just didn’t know how she’d take whatever came out of his mouth. 

He made it to the lake Hosea mentioned, sun starting to dip low in the sky at dusk. He coaxed Ghost slowly up the mountain side, tripping over rocks and sliding a bit before they found a hard to see game trail leading up the side of the mountain. When they reached a high plateau, Arthur could see a wooden cabin in the distance, clothes swaying in the breeze on a clothesline outside. The cabin looked warm and inviting, lit from within. Beef was grazing nearby, not bothering to look up at the sound he and Ghost made as they arrived. 

Arthur dismounted from Ghost, removing his bridle and saddle, and setting them under a tree. Arthur moved closer to the cabin, searching for signs of Gwen. He saw movement in the window of the cabin, and the door swung open. And there she was, skirt and blouse looking clean, hair loose, a stunned expression on her face “Arthur?” she rasped softly. She took a few steps out of the cabin so her bare feet were resting on the grass outside. 

Arthur stared at her, transfixed. All of these weeks he’d wanted nothing more than to find her, talk to her. See her smile. Make her laugh. Watch her get that mischievous glint in her eye. Play along with one of her games. Watch the way she’d blush when he said something that made her embarrassed. But most of all he’d wanted to thank her. She’d saved him and his family and she hadn’t needed to. 

She was staring right back at him, almost disbelievingly. After a moment of consideration her face broke out into a huge grin and she was running forwards, he was only too happy to oblige, smiling right back at her and opening his arms. She launched herself at him and he caught her mid air swinging her around. Both of them were laughing a bit too giddy. He set her down on the ground, his hands still looped over her waist. She had her hands on his shoulder, sliding down over his ribs, his back, all over, as if to make sure he was real. Her other hand reached up and cupped his cheek, delighting in the feel of his stubble and the realness of him. 

He wanted to say his piece, even if it would break this delicate moment, he stared into her eyes, and she looked right back at him enthralled by what she was seeing. “Gwen, I, I want you to know how sorry I am, for what I said, and for not listening to you. But I also want to thank you, for saving me. Saving my family. It meant the world to me” She still wasn’t looking away which was so uncharacteristic of her “I think, I’ve been so caught up in being a fool, romanticising my own past, that it was hard for me to listen to what you were saying” He rubbed a hand up and down her back to reassure himself. She let out a little shiver, and he wanted to do that again and again “I want to be done all that, I want- what I want is for you to forgive for all the terrible things I’ve done to you and to see if you could care for me-” he was interrupted by her tugging his head down and kissing him gently. 

She pulled away after a moment, trying to read his expression. She brushed her fingers over his cheekbones and then his jaw, mesmerized by the movement of her own hand. He himself was fascinated by the flush in her cheeks and the colour brought to her lips from one brief kiss ‘ _ I wonder how much rosier they’d get’ _ he thought dreamily.

“Arthur” she said, snapping him back into focus “I waited an awfully long time to do that” she informed him firmly before leaning up and kissing him gently once more. He pulled away gently, looking at her. 

“Oh” he said, her eyebrows drew down, ready to get mad “That’s good” he told her, and her eyebrows went up in surprise “‘Cause I wanted you to kiss me for a long while now too” he rumbled at her, tightening his grip at her waist, pulling her into him, delighting in the feel of her. He slanted his mouth over hers, and gave her a deeper kiss. He felt electricity vibrating across his every nerve, radiating from where her lips met his. She was groaning, pulling at his neck, trying to get a better angle, using her tongue to flick against his lips, asking for permission. He was more than happy to oblige, relishing the feeling of her licking into his mouth, seeking out his tongue. 

She moaned deep in her throat when he flicked his own tongue back her, enjoying the hot slick wet feel of her mouth on his. She was taking slow steps backwards, not to break their embrace, but to coax him into following her. Arthur was pretty sure he’d jump off a cliff with her if it meant he got to keep kissing her. They stumbled into her cabin, tripping over discarded clothes on the floor, but they didn’t mind, still pressed up against one another, mouths still working in sync. 

When they reached the bed, Gwen spun them around, pushing Arthur backwards until he fell back, feet resting on the floor but the rest of him lost in her unmade disaster of blankets and pillows. She grinned her cheeky grin at him, moving to straddle his lap, skirt hitched up to her knees. Arthur groaned loudly sitting up, wanting her mouth on his again. She bit at his lip when he got there, causing a pleasurable thrill to rocket up his spine. She started working the buttons of his shirt, yanking his kerchief off his neck, planting kisses, licks and nibbles there. 

He sighed against her, running his hands up her thighs, looking to hook his thumb into her undergarments, only to discover none. _ ‘Christ’ _ he thought with interest. He gave her a significant look “You ain’t wearing no under things?” he asked, grinning at her. 

She was flushed but not embarrassed, leaning back from her work of his buttons, “You caught me in the middle of laundry day” she said primly before grinding her naked sex on him through his pants. Arthur spasmodically thrust against her, lost in the momentary sensation of her. He looked up to see her watching him, gaze intent, as she experimentally did it again. Arthur bit his lip and she grinned, satisfied with how good she could make him feel. She got back to work on his buttons, freeing him from his shirt. 

She grinned at him, pushing his shoulder back down to the bed, grabbing his wrists from her waist where they had been trying to coax her into grinding against him some more, she pinned his hands above his head. She bent down down to kiss from his neck to his chest to his left nipple which Arthur had not until this moment realized how sensitive they were. He bucked at her, grinding up against her sex again. She gave a considering, if mischievous little grin before giving his other nipple a slow drag of her tongue. Arthur gasped, grinding against her some more. She bent down again giving it a little suck and then a nibble. He was going to lose it if she kept teasing him like this. 

Satisfied with the attention she’d paid his chest Gwen moved lower, releasing his wrists, dragging a tongue over his stomach, dipping into his belly button. He let out an involuntary laugh at that, which she grinned at, delighted to find him ticklish.  _ ‘She’s gonna use that to her advantage later... Hah, what do I care _ ’ he thought, watching her. She was now intent on his pants, removing his holster slowly and carefully, setting it down on a chair near the bed. Then his boots. And finally she started working the fly of his jeans, her fingers brushing against him through his pants driving him nuts. She worked his pants and drawers down at the same time, giving him a hungry look, before taking him in her mouth, and giving him one long hard suck. 

“Jaysuss” Arthur hissed out loud. She was a amazing. He watched, still sprawled on the bed as she kneeled before him, her head bobbing up and down on him, mouth sucking away, feeling her tongue flick up against him. If she kept that up he wasn’t going to last much longer.  _ ‘It’s been an awfully long time’ _ at least not since Blackwater. He stroked a hand into her hair, grabbing her attention, as she lifted her head the weight of him made an audible wet pop before falling to rest against his belly  _ ‘Fuck _ ’ he thought uselessly. “C’mere” he told her instead. 

She clambered back up on top of him and he smiled up at her, she grinned back, pressing her sex against his again, without the inconvenience of clothing in the way. He grabbed her by the blouse front and began loosening it, freeing her breasts for him to palm and weigh. He tossed the garment off, enjoying watching her grind herself against him. Face flushed, mouth open, eyes dilated and half hooded.  _ ‘Gotta draw this’ _ he thought feverishly. He pulled at the buttons holding her skirt together, until it was also off of her, both of them naked, pressed up against one another. 

“God you’re beautiful” he told her, meaning every word of it. She smiled a bit shyly before bending down to kiss him again. He flicked a tongue into her mouth and she groaned pleasantly in response. She grabbed him, aligning them perfectly before she sunk down onto him to the hilt. They both gasped, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. She leaned down and kissed him again, softer this time, rocking her hips experimentally. He groaned into her mouth. And she did it again and again, slowly speeding up over time. She leaned back away from him, grabbing one of his hands to palm at her hips and belly, the other to grab at her breasts. He was only too happy to help. 

Her rhythm was good and consistent but Arthur wanted to press into her harder. Sitting up, he pulled her knees out from under her so he could control their pace. He pumped into her harder and faster than before. She hissed a “Yesss” at him. He kissed at her neck, her mouth, her breasts, leaving marks where they’d be hard to see. She removed one of her hands looped around his shoulder and stuck her fingers in between them. Arthur could feel her pleasuring herself, spurring him on to fuck her harder and faster. Gwen went first convulsing around him, hissing his name in his ear, jerking her hips over him, head tipped back, gasping loudly. He was only seconds behind kissing at her neck, groaning loudly and pulling her hips down harder onto his own. 

They sat like that, him still inside of her, her forehead pressed to his until their aftershocks had abated and their breathing had returned to normal. She leaned down to kiss him languidly, no interest in breaking the spell they’d cast on each other. He rubbed his hands down her back, to cup at her ass, enjoying the feel of her. 

Finally she said “Welcome back to America” in a sleepy and sardonic tone. 

He huffed a laugh, kissing her again “Best welcome I ever had” he told her, grinning. 

She kissed him again, and pulled her hips off his, forcing him to slip out of her. He could feel his own seed and her wetness drip down from her onto his belly and thigh, and felt tingles of arousal twisting around his spine again at that. She moved to sit down beside him, looping an arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder. “Hey” she said, a bit doppily. 

“Hey yourself” he said with a smile, reveling in getting to watch her so closely, so unguarded. 

“That, was much better than I had imagined it would be” she told him, grinning wide. 

“You might need to get a better imagination then” he rumbled at her teansingly, his grin matched hers. 

She laughed and pulled him down to lay beside her in bed. “Big spoon or little spoon?” she asked. 

He laughed, thinking she was joking. From the unimpressed expression on her face he realized she had been serious. “Big spoon if you’d be so kind” he told her, as a gentleman would. 

She grinned again, twisting around so he could cuddle up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Arthur nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, loving her smell and the feel of her, and the taste of her skin. “Shouldn’t we talk about things?” he asked “I want to tell you where I’ve been, and I want to know what you’ve been up to”

She patted his arm, yawning “Sleep first, then more sex, then you can tell me all about your adventures in Cuba. Maybe food at some point too. Mmm, yeah, definitely food.”

Arthur grumbled “I wasn’t even in Cuba” she shushed him, reaching a hand back blindly to quiet him, covering his face with her palm. He bit at her ear in retaliation, which caused a fit of giggles. He nuzzled back into her hair, fully relaxing, and letting himself be pulled into sleep. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he slept fully and deeply, feeling well rested for the first time in months. 

 

Arthur’s Journal

_ I’ve made my way home from the hell of the island Guarma. My people are alright. Hosea and Lenny live. I found Gwen.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A serene little cabin on a mountain, lit from within.  _


	21. Beaver Hollow - Emotionally Stunted Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff Fluff~! Please enjoy these two goofballs! This is my longest chapter yet because I felt like we could all use a fluffy little break from the action, right? 
> 
> BTW, in case you were curious in the first Chapter Gwen stops Arthur from laying a hand on Thomas Downes, meaning he never contracts TB. Fix-it Fic for the win!

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 21 - Emotionally Stunted Honesty**

 

Arthur woke up feeling at peace. No bad dreams. No stress. Only a too soft bed, and an inviting bed companion cuddled up next to him. He attempted to block out the light, pressing his face into Gwen’s hair, breathing in the scent of her sweat and the musk of their sex from last night. But it was too late. A combination of her snores and the light found him truly, fully awake. He extricated himself from their embrace and sat up, taking survey of the room with a yawn. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and attempting to smooth his hair a bit, Arthur took in the single room cabin. It was a mish mash of well organized and a disaster of slovenliness. On the table in the kitchen he could see several weapons haphazardly piled on each other, little care for heavier rifles bending or squishing the knives and pistols she had at the bottom of the pile  _ ‘Jesus’  _ he thought horrified. Most of the kitchen cabinets were left open revealing how sparse they were. 

The floor was sight unseen in some places, coated in a fine layer of different clothing and fabrics. Yet, hung up around the room on nice hangers were a variety of outfits, from long leather coats and boots, to fine suits, to simple patchwork dresses, and the gaudiest dress he’d ever seen. A vanity in the corner of the room was covered with a range of cosmetics and polishes, all neatly organized with all items in their place. On the walls he could see detailed, close up pictures of a wide variety of different people, making different types of expressions. From the angriest man, to the sneering woman, to the laughing young girl. These pictures were papered everywhere. 

What caught his attention most though was the large brass tub tucked into the corner of the room  _ ‘Pretty sure two people could fit in there...’ _ He thought with a little grin. His stomach growled at him, reminding him he was hungry, so Arthur moved to lever himself off the bed, overtop of Gwen, to grab something to eat.  _ ‘If her cabinets even have anything...’  _ On his way over her, he felt a hand snake up and hook around his upper thigh, yanking him back into bed. He hadn’t noticed Gwen’s snores ceasing while he was taking in his surroundings. 

His grin widened and he nudged her “You awake?” he murmured softly. He received a grunt in reply. Gwen was laying face down, one arm hooked over the edge of the mattress, now suddenly pretending to snore. Arthur huffed a laugh at her, flopping onto the bed, partially on top of her. “You ain’t really asleep” he informed her. The snores just got louder. “Ah well, guess I’ll just have to take advantage” he said too casually, before shifting his weight to cover her fully, pinning her to the bed. She oofed in response, before starting her comically loud snores again. 

Arthur grinned running his hands up her side, which she gave a pleased sigh in response, before giving her a tickle. She squawked and tried to buck him off, dissolving into a fit of giggles. He continued his onslaught, grinning the whole time. She continued laughing, face pressed into the mattress “Arthur!” she complained “I’m trying to sleeeep” He just continued right on tickling her. She was wiggling against him and he noticed himself getting hard. He pressed himself onto her ass, still tickling her, but moving his head down to start kissing at her exposed shoulder. Her giggles took a breathy tenor, grinding up against him. 

He stopped tickling her to shift himself over and align them perfectly, before pushing into her. She groaned into the pillow pressed into her face, rocking her hips back into him. Arthur grinned, leaning down to nip at her shoulder. He thrust into her, getting as deep as he could go at this angle, before pulling back out. She gasped as he pumped back into her, setting a slow and steady rhythm. 

He relished all her little gasps and cries, kissing at her shoulders and neck, leaning forward to nibble at her ear, which cause her to jerk against him. Arthur puffed a laugh at her, which resulted in her squirming a bit more, trying to get him quicken his pace. He was in no hurry though, leisurely taking his time, pinning her to the bed and enjoying this perfect moment of bliss. 

She made a growl of frustration at him, trying to lift herself up to take control back. He wasn’t having it. Instead he wedged a hand between her hips and the mattress. She gasped and jerked against him again when he found what he was looking for. Rubbing tight little circles in time with his thrusts he enjoyed the low keening sound she was making, efforts to get him to go faster and harder stopped. It wasn’t long before she was finished, writhing and bucking at him, it took a lot of willpower for Arthur not to let himself get caught up and pound into her.  _ ‘Nah, I’m gonna take my time’  _ he thought with a toothy smile. 

He could still feel her spasming around him, but his fingers weren’t letting up. She was twitching and groaning loudly into the mattress. He could make out a muffled “Fuuuuuck” out of her mouth, as he kept driving into her. She went over again with a little cry, going almost limp from the effort. Arthur grinned to himself, satisfied, deciding to join her. Speeding up his rhythm until he was once again spilling into her with a groan. 

Arthur caught his breath lying down on top of her, head resting on her shoulder, weight squishing her into the mattress, still inside of her even as he was going soft. He titled his head and gave her shoulder a kiss. He shifted half off of her, pulling himself out, enjoying the jolt of pleasure he got from that, and laid with his head back on her shoulder and an arm haphazardly thrown across her back. “G’morning” he told her. 

She lifted her head, hair all askew in her face, she used her free hand to push it out of her face and blinked owlishly at him “Holy fuck” she informed him with feeling. 

Arthur just laughed leaning forward to kiss her on the mouth. He was a bit grossed out by the fresh drool caked onto her chin, and how bad her morning breath was, but it was still nice. Getting to wake up next to her, getting to touch her like this. It had been a long time since he’d gotten to engage in sex first thing in the morning, he’s forgotten how much he liked it.  _ ‘It’s the best way to wake up.’ _ He’d stopped sleeping with the women at camp some years ago, never overly comfortable with the lot the women had drawn. He didn’t like the idea of someone servicing him ‘cause it was expected of them. Waking up next to Gwen had not been that. He couldn’t remember ever having this much fun during sex. He’d enjoyed it sure, but never found so much silliness and giddiness in the act. 

Case in point, Gwen was trying her darndest to wiggle out from under him,and he was not helping at all, turning himself into a lead weight. She twisted around, rubbing her arm on her face, thankfully getting rid of the morning drool, before she leaned up to peck him on the lips “Let me up please” she asked him sweetly. 

Arthur just smiled, still pressing his weight down. He yawned exaggeratedly. “I dunno, I’m suddenly awfully tired” he stretched his arm so that he was holding her more effectively now. He closed his eyes, grin playing at his lips. 

She grunted at him, bumping her nose on his, trying to get him to look at her. He didn’t comply. She growled again  _ ‘I really like when she does that’  _ he thought, grin widening. She was still trying to wiggle away, trying to use one of her arms to push his own off of her. Too bad he was much stronger than her. “Arthur, I have to pee” she said plaintively. Arthur didn’t budge. She sighed dramatically before leaning forward and licking him across his face, from chin to brow. 

He made an indignant sound, pulling away from her to wipe her spit off his face. She took the opportunity to launch herself from the bed, ducking low to grab the first shirt she could find, his shirt, and pulling it over her head and ducking out of the cabin. Arthur gave a contented sigh, stretching luxuriously in her ridiculously soft bed. At least until he noticed how cold he was. He grabbed one the blankets to wrap around himself. Scanning the room he noticed there was no spot to light a fire. He moved over to occupy the still warm spot Gwen had vacated and tried his best not to shiver. 

Gwen came sauntering back into the room a few moments later, pleased little smile on her face when she saw him wrapped up in the blankets “Cold?” she asked teasingly, moving over towards one of the few closed cabinets and plucking a can of peaches out of it. She turned her back to him, probably to root around for a can opener. 

“Yeah, I am” He grumped at her “Why don’t you have a fireplace or a stove or something in here? It’s freezing” He tracked her movements enjoying immensely watching her walk around in his shirt. He liked how it barely just brushed past her bottom to the top of her thighs. If she stretched up, he might get to see... 

She was spinning to face him, so he made sure his expression was a bit more pitiable than hungry. He noticed that she hesitated a moment, seeming torn about whether she could join him back in bed now that she’d left. He smiled softly at her and opened up the blanket a bit, extending his hand in invitation “C’mere” he rumbled at her.

She smiled, and Arthur wish he had noticed the sharp edge to it, walking towards him, plunking the open can of peaches on a small table next to the bed before climbing in. “Yeow!” He yelped sharply. “How the heck are you so cold? Get off me!” he tried to struggle away from her and her extremely cold limbs, but she was barnacled onto him, holding him tight. He gave up, making a sounds of protest in his throat, settling back into bed. 

She was grinning like the cat that just caught the cream “It’s not that cold out you big baby” she sighed at him, before wiggling lower to rest her head on his stomach, hooking one of her legs over her knee, naked leg and foot dangling in the air. Arthur just grunted, peeking over to see how much his shirt had ridden up on her thighs  _ ‘Heh, nice’ _ he thought with a grin. The view might have been worth the shock of cold she’d given him a moment ago. 

Gwen grabbed at his hand, threading her fingers through his and then lifting it closer to her face for an inspection. She gave one of his scarred knuckles a kiss, before using her other hand to probe at his palm and fingers. He just watched, smitten expression on his face. He was enjoying the companionable silence they were having. And this lazy and cuddly morning. It was nice, and something Arthur had not known he’d needed. He felt like a lot of the dead weight he’d been carrying, the weight of his regrets had fallen away when he had ridden up to the loft. His heart felt lighter than ever, and he felt giddy like a schoolboy with his first crush. 

Gwen glanced up at him from her ministrations, biting her lip, which Arthur realized in that moment that he wanted to do that desperately for her “So what happened to you?” she asked. Arthur heaved a big sigh, and he started his tale for the third time in the last two days. He left out none of it, except maybe his insecurities about the life he’d led, and the dreams about her. She listened patiently, still holding his hand, head still resting on his stomach. At a particular fraught point, or when he’d describe an encounter with Dutch she’d squeeze his hand, or turn her head to kiss at his navel. He appreciated it. 

“What about you?” he asked “What have you been up to since I’ve been gone?” she sucked in a her lower lip, nibbling on it. “I wanted to ask you since the day of the heist, why you decided to help us” he told her quietly. 

She turned into him so that she was facing him, one hand resting on his chest, the other still tangled up with his hand, looking him in the eye. “I helped, Arthur, because I didn’t want to live in a world knowing I could have helped prevent you from getting killed” She told him honestly, she planted a kiss on his chest over his heart as Arthur watched. She rested her cheek there, not looking at him any more “And then I was there, already planning on helping and Hosea was about to be killed and I figured the world would be poorer for losing someone like him.” She lifted her head to glance up at him shyly then “I didn’t want you to lose anyone” she told him softly. 

Arthur didn’t know what to say to convey to her how grateful he was for that, so instead he pulled her up to him, threading his hands into her hair and pulled her down for a slow kiss. When they pulled apart, he peppered her face with kisses, causing her to laugh a bit. Still cupping her cheek, he tilted her head to look her in the eyes “Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can’t ever repay you for what you’ve done” 

She shushed him with a kiss, shaking her head with a smile “You don’t need to repay me. You have good people Arthur. I wanted to help them. They deserve to be happy” He pulled her down for a another kiss, running his tongue into her mouth. Neither of them were ready to go for another round yet, instead just enjoying a simple embrace, basking in the feel of each other’s skin and their mouths. 

After awhile Gwen grew restless wiggling against him again, Arthur laughed “You’re insatiable woman” running his hands down her back, to trail his fingers at them hem of his shirt that she wore “And you look mighty fine in that there shirt, I must say. Might look better with it off though...” he drawled at her with a teasing grin. 

She barked a laugh, reaching over him to grab the can of peaches, simultaneously swatting his hands away. “You’re absolutely correct. I am insatiable. Insatiably hungry” And like that she plucked a peach chunk from the can and popped it in her mouth waggling her eyebrows at him. 

Arthur blanched a moment “You’re eating that with your fingers?” he asked leaning away from her. 

Gwen gave him a squinty glance, reaching into the can to pick up another chunk, popping it into her mouth “Uhuh” she said defensively. 

Arthur curled his lip a bit “That’s downright unsanitary” he recoiled a bit when she offered him the can. 

Gwen grinned, grabbing another piece and popping it into her mouth “No it’s not, I just washed up after the bathroom” She was grinning at him with interest, obviously figuring out how she could use this to her advantage to make him as uncomfortable as possible. 

Arthur sighed, still leaning away from her “No your hands could be clean, but the peach juice. It’s sticky” he told her emphatically. Her brows raised before coming down into a cunning expression, Arthur gave a long suffering sigh “Don’t you dare-”

Gwen ran a sticky peach juice coated hand down his chest and stomach, giving him her most cheeky of grins. She then lifted the hand she’d used to smear peach juice on him to her mouth and methodically cleaned off each finger with gusto. She was making eye contact the whole time  _ ‘Downright criminal _ ’ he thought. He really ought not to have been so aroused by something so sticky and gross. 

Arthur looked down at his chest and grimaced. “Now I’m going to need a bath” he grumbled at her. She perked up and nodded at him, humming in agreement, obviously excited by the prospect. “Which is what you was aiming for the whole time hmm?” he asked her drily. Her grin only grew. 

She hopped out of bed, “There’s two buckets outside you can use to fill up at the pump outside. If you’d be so kind, Mr. Strong and Capable outlaw” she purred at him, giving him a wink over her shoulder “I’ll go heat up the tub. Chop chop!” she was practically skipping around the room, moving things away from the tub, clearing a path from there to the door. 

Arthur huffed a laugh and rose from the bed with a stretch, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. He looked over at her and held out his hand “Shirt please” he gave her a significant look. 

She just looked back at him innocently, corner of her mouth quirked up “I have no idea what you’re talking about, this is my new dress” she informed him with a twirl. 

He scoffed at her, and made a grabby motion with his hand “Shirt please” he repeated. 

She sighed, sauntering up to him, looking wounded. “But, I want to admire the view here” rubbing an appreciative hand over his now sticky chest “And you wouldn’t want to get your shirt all sticky, right?” she pouted up at him.

Arthur sighed a grumbled a ‘fine’ at her, moving to get started when she swatted at his bottom, he turned to look at her affronted “What, it was right there. And it is awfully nice” she informed him innocently. Arthur rolled his eyes, stepping out into the chilly morning to get to work. 

 

_ 18 buckets later... _

 

Arthur was intensely comfortable, he’d been right. Gwen’s tub was more than large enough to fit the two of them. There was a low fire underneath the floor, heating the tub from the bottom up. It was surprisingly effective, and with the heat dispersing through the floor the cabin no longer felt quite so chilly. He sat at one end with Gwen resting her back against his chest. She was painting her fingernails with a muted sickly yellow. He looked over her shoulder suspiciously “What’re you doing? Why’s it look like that?” he asked. 

Gwen didn’t turn to look at him, instead opting to continue painting her nails “I’m going into Saint Denis soon, and I’m playing an opium addict” she told him matter of factly, still intent on her work. 

He cocked his head back “Why?”

She sighed, topping the nail polish bottle and putting it on a table next to the tub. She was wiggling her fingers, trying to get the to air dry faster “Because I need to cover my tracks a bit better.” She told him vaguely. 

Arthur leaned back into the tub, causing her to shift back with him “Why?” he asked again simply. Her shoulders looked tight and he contemplated backing off a bit, but he didn’t understand why she was still being so cagey, not after what they’ve been through together. Not after last night  _ ‘And this morning’  _ his brain helpfully supplied. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but-”

She grunted to cut him off. She grumbled something under her breath before saying out loud “I don’t like answering questions” Arthur bit back the urge to ask why again, exacerbating the issue further. She leaned forward, awkwardly twisting in the tub so her back was to the opposite side and she was facing him. This was a pretty big concession, given how she’d admitted she didn’t like how well he could read her face. 

She let out a frustrated breath “I don’t like questions, because I was taught to evade them whenever possible. You can’t be an informant if no one can get you to answer questions” She was looking at her freshly painted fingers considering. “The man who...” she quirked her jaw “Stepano, he saved me from the Protestant healing house I was sent to when they thought I had TB. He taught me how to not answer questions” 

Arthur blinked. That was more information about her past than he’d managed to accumulate over the months since he’d met her. He decided to tread carefully “And Stepano is...” he let is hang, not quite a question but not quite nothing. 

She glanced over at him, gnawing on her lip again “Yuri Stepanovich, leader of the northern branch of the Malina Syndicate.” she was looking at him wide eyed, seemingly surprised she’d said it out loud. 

Arthur nodded, feeling only a bit baffled “So when you said at that cabin in the mountains that you learned to shoot from the Ukrainian Mafia, you were serious.” Again a statement, not a question. 

She nodded “Stepano figured that if he was going to look after me I’d better learn to defend myself.” she wheezed, again surprised that she had said it. 

Arthur gave her a considering look, “How do you think that’s different from me and Dutch ‘n Hosea?”

She scowled at him. He really missed just how expressive she was. Her face contorting into all these different exaggerated expressions. It was charming. “Because Stepano wanted me to be safe, and kept out of harm's way and gave me an education, not use me as extra muscle and then tell me to be grateful for it” she told him icily. 

Arthur quirked his mouth unimpressed, wanting to disagree with her, but not wanting to break the serenity he’d found here. “Well are you here for him now? You’re searching for someone here? Sounds to me like he’s using you.” 

She pulled up her knees to her chest and sulked at him “I’m here for his niece. But Stepano didn’t send me. Stepano’s brother Maksim did. Though I was happy to go” she added almost as an afterthought. 

Arthur gave her a considering look “Whose this niece you’re looking for, some errant heiress or something?” 

Her expression clouded over for a moment, not in anger, but in something he was all too familiar with, regret. She looked away from him again “Because she was my best friend in the whole world. And if someone from the Malina Syndicate has to find her, it’s going to be me” 

Arthur contemplated the ‘was’ she just used. And her expression. He imagined that if he tried pushing much more she’d probably just clam up, so he switched the subject, to give her a break. “Tell me about your tattoo. And the freaky mask you was wearing in Saint Denis” 

She lit up a bit at that, much more willing to talk now “My Prairie Ghost costume? Isn’t it amazing. I swear every time I’ve worn it men suddenly can't shoot anymore, too afraid of what curse I might give them. I heard this story years ago when I was a kid in that healing house I mentioned?” She was telling him with such gusto, Arthur was kind of surprised. _ ‘She must be real thankful we’re not talking about this niece no more...’  _

Gwen continued “The older kids used to say that when they’d wake up with coughing fits they’d see this ghostly figure with horns and feather and fur staring at them, telling them it wasn’t their time yet. And I just thought, hey I can turn that into an advantage. It was like this kind of myth, all the kids, even the new ones would talk about it. So one night, after some priest had hit me for I don’t remember what reason I took a bull skull off a wall, put it on my face, wrapped myself up in a blanket and scared the shit out the priest that did the hitting” She laughed to herself. 

Arthur was giving her a stunned expression, face gone slack. She was awfully delighted for what sounded like a dark story. “What’d the priest do?”

Her grin dimmed a bit “Beat me till he broke my nose and some fingers” her smile turned into a mean grimace “Too bad for him, that was around the time Stepano found me, and he doesn’t like seeing little girls hurt” she looked almost wistful, chin resting in her hand, looking at some point over his shoulder. 

Arthur was looking at her, mouth quirked, trying to formulate how to keep her talking about herself. “So why’d you go with the tattoo then?” He’d definitely been intrigued by the view of it this morning. 

She glanced at him, before looking away embarrassed. “Well....” she stretched her legs out, one wedging into his side, the other coming to rest under his inner thigh. “Do you promise not to laugh at me” she asked warningly. 

He crossed a finger over his chest, giving her an exaggeratedly somber expression “Cross my heart and hope to die” he said before plucking one of her feet out of the water to start rubbing at it’s arch with his thumbs. 

She made a contented sigh, sinking deeper into the water before starting her story “I was maybe, 18 or 19, in Chicago and some of the hired muscle in the family were making noise about how I wasn’t hard enough, they couldn’t rely on me to be strong. I told them I was. They said I had to prove it by getting a tattoo.” she bit her lip pausing when he hit a particular sweet spot on her foot “And then, we got to the shop and they were making fun of me saying I was going to run away crying or just get a flower or something.” She sighed dramatically here, looking Arthur in the eye. 

“I was going to get a flower, but they didn’t have to know that!” She chopped her hand into the water for effect “ Instead I got mad, looked at the wall, saw the steer skull and thought ‘Hey! That’s a thing that’s familiar’ and told the artist to do that on my back. Got the lot of them to shut up about it too. At least for awhile” She finished with a satisfied grin. 

He smiled at her amused “You got a big tattoo like that because you wanted to prove some fools wrong?” he asked.

She tilted her head considering “Well, at first I did, but now... Now that I’m older I think I want it to represented my choice to rail against authority, especially when I think back to that kid who just wanted to have fun in a shitty place where kids were dying all around her. It’s like the ghost of who I was maybe?” she seemed to ask out loud, tapping a finger to her chin. 

“Why’d Stepano rescue you from this healing house?” he asked her softly. 

She cringed a bit, trying to pull her foot away from him, he held on firmly. She took in a deep breath, head bowed, peeking up at him through her eyelashes “Because, my father was his lawyer before he died. Stepano figured that when the rest of my family died I had too.” she looked away, instead watching her fingers swirl the water in front of her “It took him two years to figure out I was alive and find me” 

She still wasn't looking at him. Arthur felt bad for having put such a sad expression on her face. He tugged at her knees, pulling her towards him, until she was sitting on his lap. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you for telling me” he murmured softly at her. She clutched at his back tightly, pushing her face into his neck. They sat like that for a few minutes before Arthur felt the need to break the silence again. 

“Do I need to worry about you in Saint Denis?” he asked.

She didn’t lift her head “Do I have to worry about you and the things you’re going to do?” she asked sardonically. 

He gave her an innocent expression “I’ve never been in trouble in my life Miss” before his facade cracked and he gave her a wicked little grin. 

She snorted a laugh, pulling back to give him a kiss. “I bet Sadie is going to sell you on her plan to spring John from the prison.” 

Arthur titled his head “You and Sadie do a lot of talking?” he asked casually “She might have mentioned something about rescuing John, yeah” 

Gwen shrugged at him “I mean, someone needs to teach her how to shoot, I was happy to help” 

Arthur hummed and gave her a look “You never answered if I should worry about you in Saint Denis”

She grimaced a bit, trying to lean away, he held fast to her hips, not letting her go anywhere “Urgh, fine. I mean probably? I’m not looking forward to what I have to do, especially the whole opium addict thing. It makes me a bit more vulnerable than I usually like to be.” 

Arthur frowned at her “What do you need doing in Saint Denis, can I help?”

She wrinkled her nose at him, Arthur did an admirable job suppressing the urge to kiss her nose, though he felt he was well within his rights to do so now “No, you shouldn’t get caught in this squabble” 

“What kind of squabble is that?” he pressed, genuinely wanting to help her. 

“The kind where there’s a lot of dick swinging” she flailed an arm in what was probably supposed to be a mimicry of a penis waving around “Two of Maksim’s men are here. And they are the worst” she told him emphatically. “Anytime I start thinking I might be a bad person I just have to remember them and I start to feel better about myself” 

Arthur quirked his lips “Something I tend to do when I think about O’Driscoll’s” 

Gwen grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye “No Arthur, worse. They’re both Micah, only they feed off each other. Two Micahs!” she cried. “Cause I can’t do anything against them because Maksim would probably kill me if anything happened to his favorite murder pets” 

He cringed, giving her a sympathetic nod “Gotcha. They sound awful” He was a bit put out to be talking about Micah, or people like Micah when they was sitting naked in a warm bathtub together. He slid his hand down her back suggestively, resting it on her ass. 

Gwen obviously agreed “They are, but I don’t want to talk about that right now. What if instead we uh, distracted ourselves a bit?” she gave him a teasing grin leaning forward to kiss at his jaw.

He gave her his own grin, before lifting her up until her hips were aligned to his face, and planting a kiss on her. She squawked, bracing herself on the tub so her head didn’t tip back into the water. He got his tongue to work until she was nothing but a writhing mess of moans and limbs. He probably should have planned optics better because when he drove her over the edge she lost her grip on the edge of the tub, dunking her head in the water. Surprised he released her, getting her to fully fall back in the water, water sloshing heavily over the sides of the tub. 

She popped up from the water like an angry cat, sputtering. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. She glared at him before diving on top of him, slopping more water onto the floor around them. She licked at his mouth, tongueing at her own wetness she’d left there, before she grabbed him and thrust down onto him fully. Arthur gave a gaspy laugh, leaning up to kiss her some more. They ended up making quite the mess. 

 

_ Hours and all the towels later.... _

 

Fully dressed and dried off now, Arthur had gone outside to collect some provisions from his pack that he’d figured would make a more substantial meal than the canned fruit and oatcakes she’d had in her cabin. When he’d asked her about it she’d just shrugged at him “I don’t know, it’s all I bought last time I was in town” 

His expression must have given him away because he definitely scoffed  _ ‘Cityslicker’ _ in his head when her expression turned thunderous “I’m not a cityslicker for being too busy to buy meat Arthur Morgan” she huffed at him. He just laughed at her stepping outside to grab his own supplies. 

He managed to slap together a mighty fine meal he thought. He’d grabbed some bread off Lenny on his way out of town, so it weren’t stale and he had some salted meat he’d grabbed off Pearson before he and Charles had rode off yesterday. Throw in some cheese he had bought the day before and he was pretty impressed with himself. 

_ ‘Was that only yesterday? Feels like I’ve been here longer. Like a dream _ ’ he mused to himself. Gwen at least devoured his offering in only three bites, which would be impressive if he hadn’t of wanted her to savour it.  _ ‘She moves too fast for her own good’ _ with sex, food, shooting, her missions. He didn’t know how she managed to have the energy for it all. 

She noticed him looking at her so she cocked a brow at him “Can I help you Mr. Morgan?” she asked sardonically. 

“You ever going to tell what your last name is?” he asked. 

She blinked at him, before squinting at him suspiciously “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I can’t very well tease you back in the same way you use Mr. Morgan, if I don’t know your last name” he pointed out to her. 

She gave a fond laugh, reaching over to grab some of his bread, he swatted her hand away “Sutton” she told him. 

“So Miss Gwen Sutton?” he kind of liked the way the name felt in his mouth, it was very matter of fact like she was. “So Miss Gwen Sutton, now that I have your name, I’ll be able to find out more about you if I ever happen to visit your hometown?” He was giving her a teasing grin. 

She blinked up at him again, expression of confusion on her face “How do you know where my hometown is?”

“You told me, it’s Chicago” he told her back equally confused. 

She tilted her head “I’m not from Chicago. I’m Canadian. I just lived in Chicago a few years is all” 

He leaned back in his chair a bit, surprised “Oh, well. Miss Gwen Sutton from Canada, any other secrets you want to reveal to me?” he asked, raising a brow at her. 

She bit her lip, looking sheepish. “Well, uh...” she was fiddling with her fingers again. 

Arthur gave her a flat “What?”

She squeaked at him, face cringing “Uh, well, that’s not my name” 

Arthur’s brows pulled down, feeling annoyed despite the very lovely day he’d had. “You just said your name was Sutton” 

She nodded her head, “It is yeah... only my name isn’t actually Gwen” she grimaced, looking away from him, before quickly glancing back to gauge his expression. 

Arthur’s mind had gone blank with that information. He recalled his sex talk from Annabell and Bessie when he was a youth, talking about how they didn’t care what relationship he had with whatever woman who he slept with, just that he’d better know their damn names.  _ ‘Ain’t respectful to lay with a woman whose name you don’t know Arthur’  _ Bessie had told him firmly. And he’d stuck by that rule his whole life until now. Arthur put his head in his hands, giving a pained sigh. “What pray tell is your name then?”

Her hand reached across the table, as if for him to shake it “I’m the woman formerly known as Elizabeth Sutton, pleasure to meet you?” she asked, voice higher and more nervous than it had ever been. 

He squinted up at her, wanting to desperately to ask her why she was like this, but also knew that she’d likely shut down if he started making her self reflect too much. “Arthur Morgan” he replied still pained, reaching a hand out to clasp hers in a shake. She didn’t let his hand go when they were done, instead flipping it over, to play with his fingers some more. 

“You know” she ventured cautiously “I decided on Gwen because of your name, I thought I was being awfully clever, Guinevere and Arthur” she looked at him through lowered lids “Really I was just flirting with you in a real understated way, even back then?” 

Arthur heaved a big sigh, irritation melting away “Well then, what should I be calling you Miss Sutton?” She gave him a shy smile.

“I haven’t been Elizabeth in a long long time. I like the way you say Gwen.” She extended her vowels, and sharpened her consonants in a passable rendition of his own accent “gWen” she said, smile curving her lips. “You can call me whatever you like, but I kind of like Gwen” 

He smiled at her, standing up, dragging her up by the hand still clasping his “Alright, I think I’ve decided” he rumbled at her, pulling her up flush against him, he bent to kiss the corner of her mouth “I think I’ll call you...” he bent his head to her ear, running over it’s outer edge with his teeth, whispering “Cityslicker”

She huffed at him “You know, if I weren’t so turned on right now I’d chew you out something fierce, instead I think it’d be much more productive to work through these issues over there” she nodded her head towards the bed, giving him a grin. 

He smiled back at her “I agree to your terms” he told her somberly, big smile on his face. Lifting her up, Gwen squealing the whole way, he deposited her on the bed, before bending down to get to work.  

 

_ Dawn the Next Day... _

 

He woke to find the bed cold and empty, Gwen nowhere to be seen. Arthur pulled his clothes back on and stepped outside to find her standing one legged in the grass arms stretched high in the air. As he walked over to her, she breathed out slowly, hinging at the hips until her back was flat, running parallel to the ground, arms still extended beyond her head. “What’re you doing?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

She didn't answer immediately, letting out a breath, dropping her back leg to the ground, before rightening herself to look up at him. “Warming up” she told him simply. 

“You could put more clothes on, that’d warm you up fine” he pointed out to her. She was only wearing a loose cotton shirt and pants. 

She rolled her eyes at him, once again bending, this time touching her hands to the ground, legs straight, walking them out until she looked like a dog stretching itself. “Warming up my muscles, Arthur. I have a long ride ahead of me” 

Arthur grinned, moving closer to nudge her with his hip, hoping to topple her over, she didn’t budge. “Well I can think of a much more fun way to warm up your muscles” he informed her lecherously. 

She laughed at him, stretching forward, still on her toes and hands. “I’m not used to being around other people as much as you and I’ve been together the last two nights. I wanted...” she trailed off, searching for the right word “my own breathing space” she settled on. 

Arthur hummed, nodding his head. “I get that, happens to me all the time at camp. It’s why I’m usually the one doing jobs outside of camp. Going hunting by myself. Sometimes being alone with your thoughts is better than being surrounded by people” 

She stopped, popping up to stand. She leaned forward on her toes to peck him on the lips “I knew you’d get it” she told him with a grin. She hadn’t washed her mouth out with anything yet, her breath was disgusting. 

Wrinkling his nose at her, he went into his pack and grabbed a bundle of relatively fresh mint, handing it to her. “Chew on that please” she made an indignant sound at him, but complied, gnawing on the mint before spitting it out on the ground. He leaned forward to lick into her now fresh minty mouth, he made a pleased sound at her. She just giggled back. After not long nearly enough time spent exploring her mouth, Gwen pulled away from him. 

She gave his arm a squeeze, and a little smile “You’d better get going. Don’t want to get yelled at for being away too long. I have to go prepare anyways” She leaned forward to kiss him again. 

He pulled her to him to give her a hug, pressing her into his chest. She clutched back at him. “You be careful now” he told her gruffly. 

“You too” she murmured softly at him. He leaned down to kiss her again, not wanting to part. She nipped at his lip, causing Arthur to groan, before they both stepped away from each other. 

“You need any help you tell me, right?” he asked. 

She nodded her head grinning “Same to you Arthur. And don’t be a stranger, I might like my alone time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you around, and in my bed” she gave him an eyebrow waggle.

He smiled, ducking his head under his hat. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me soon enough” he told her, mounting up on Ghost and starting to make the trek back down the mountain. That had been far and away one of his favorite ways to spend a day he’d ever done. He was almost shocked at how easy it had all been, given how relecutant she was to talk about herself sometimes. He only hoped that whatever was going on with the gang wouldn’t pull him away from her too much.

He could practically hear Dutch scolding him about _ ‘Loyalty!’  _ Arthur scoffed, instead thinking back to the smiles, the little gasps and the way Gwen had looked naked. Much more comforting riding thoughts. He was in the best mood he’d been in weeks. He’d stop by Annesburg to see if Hosea and Lenny needed anything before making it back to camp, to face whatever fresh hell Dutch was concocting up now. 

He and Ghost were passing by a cabin when he saw a woman with the saddest look on her face he’d ever seen, sitting next to a grave. Arthur blinked, slowing Ghost down to a stop. “You alright Miss?” he called, staying a respectful and safe distance away from her. 

The woman lifted a tear soaked face to look at him surprised. She hadn’t heard him ride up. “Oh, no sir. But thank you for asking” she bowed her head again, hands bunched in her dress. 

Arthur dismounted, hands held up and still standing next to Ghost, trying not to alarm her. “Do you need help or anything ma’am?” he called again. 

She gave a sad sigh “No, there’s no point. I’ll be dead in a few days time anyways” she told him of her woes, of the husband she’d lost, and how she’d romanticised the rustic life, and how she didn’t know how to take care of herself. 

Arthur wanted to help her, so he tilted his head at her, “Come on Miss, I’ll show you how to catch a rabbit, how about?” he hesitated, before waving his hand at her “Name’s Arthur Morgan” 

The woman stood, brushing off her skirt, sorrow pulling the corners of her smile into a grimace. “Charlotte, Charlotte Balfour” she said. And Arthur did just that, helped Charlotte catch a rabbit, and taught her how to skin it. He’d even killed and chased off some wolves in the area. 

She’d thanked him and sent him on his way. Something in her expression had felt so familiar for a moment, but Arthur couldn’t place it. He’d make sure to come check on her again in a few days, maybe on his way to visit Gwen the next time he was in the area. She seemed a nice woman, who’d had a shitty draw. Arthur would help where he could. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ I didn’t know I needed this. I feel at peace for the first time in a long while. I know a storm is coming, but it feels like I might be able to weather it here.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A naked sleeping woman, lying face down. Steer skull tattoo visible on her back.  _


	22. Beaver Hollow - Marston's Spring Free

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 22 - Marston’s Spring Free**

 

_‘Well. That had been a day’_ Arthur thought to himself. Hot air balloon rides, shooting up some O’Driscolls, and getting yelled at by Dutch in front of the whole camp. He’d met up with Sadie in Saint Denis and she had introduced him to an interesting feller, Mr. Bullard, who owned and operated a hot air balloon. Her plan was simple, fly above the prison, seeing if he could get an eye on John, making sure he was still there before they went storming in.

That had been one of the best experiences of his life. Floating above the clouds like that had been amazing, up in the air like a bird or somethin’. He’s been amazed at how different the world looked from up there, watching Sadie slowly shrink into a speck below them. He tried looking northwest to see if he could spot Gwen’s cabin at this distance, with no luck. _‘Shame’_ he’d thought _‘She’d really love this’._

The wind had taken them to their destination. He’d found John, impressed with Sadie’s ingenuity. No one at camp would've ever thought to use a hot air balloon to spy on a prison. She was some kind of clever. They were taken by the wind to their landing zone, only for Arthur to help Sadie shoot down some O’Driscolls. Poor Mr. Bullard ended up dead for his trouble. But at least he and Sadie got out alive, Colm a few men short.

Shooting the O’Driscolls from in the air had given him an idea though about how to save John. He and Sadie were few enough hands to take on a prison, but with a talented sniper up in a balloon, they might have a chance. He’d shared his idea with Sadie, who gave him a grin and told him to go get Gwen, she’d be a worthy addition to their rescue party. Sadie told him she’d get to work moving the balloon back to outside Saint Denis, and that she’d see him bright and early tomorrow morning.

He’d stopped in at camp, having skulked in the night before to gather some supplies and check to see if everyone was all settled. He had caught some rest there, sleeping far worse than he had at Gwen’s, planning to head out in the morning. Last night Dutch had luckily been off somewhere with Micah and Bill. Tonight unfortunately the whole crowd was there, sitting by the fire near Dutch and Arthur’s tents. When he rode up, he could feel the tension vibrate and ripple with his presence.

Tilly had pulled him aside as he was dismounting and asked that he be careful, Micah had been complaining about him to the whole camp all day and Dutch had said nothing to quiet him. Arthur had merely heaved a sigh, thanked her for her trouble and made his way over towards the fire. Sean and Kieran pushed over to make room for him. No one else moved.

“The prodigal son returns!” Micah cried at him sarcastically.

Arthur didn’t rise to the bait, merely sitting down, nodding his head with a “Fellers” taking his seat next to Sean.

“So Arthur, you want to share with the group where you been?” Micah was wearing a smug little grin. ‘ _Boy I wish I could wipe that off his face’_

Arthur barely glanced up at Micah, face bored “Ain’t gotta tell you nothin’ Micah” he told him flatly. Micah fumed at that.

Dutch’s voice chimed in “I’d be curious to know where you’ve been Arthur, who you’ve been with” Dutch was walking over to them, cigar lit in his hand, it’s lit stub glowing in the dark.

Arthur frowned “I think you already know the answer to that Dutch, or you wouldn’t be asking” he responded.

Dutch scowled. Arthur could feel Sean and Kieran tensing next to him. Bill was bristling across the fire, and Uncle was trying to find some way to slither out of view. Micah’s smirk just grew bigger. “Arthur, I don’t like having to ask a second time” Dutch tutted at him.

Arthur breathed in through his nose, good mood he’d been carrying for the day officially soured, “Well Dutch, one of the things I been doing was visiting Hosea, whose alive. Have you done that yet?”

Dutch scoffed “Arthur, it’s not me we’re questioning here, I just want to make sure you’re not endangering any of us”

Arthur scowled right back at him “So we can take that as a no then?” he said it too lightly. Javier was glaring suspiciously at him now. Uncle and Pearson had both left. Sean was still seated next to him, but he looked intensely nervous about it.

Dutch’s expression turned thunderous, Micah stood up “Don’t you talk to Dutch like that Arthur, you think you have the right?” Sean and Kieran bristled, getting ready to pop up and defend Arthur. He held up a hand to placate them.

Arthur stood up as well “I think I have the right to spend my time how I want, and I shouldn’t have to report all my movements to you, never had to before” Arthur stretched out his arms “Unless you’d like to start having me followed too?” He asked Dutch accusingly. Dutch looked like he’d been slapped.

People were looking back and forth between them, confusion writ on their faces. Micah had a sneer on his face, fingers looking ready to twitch to his gun. Arthur glared at him coldly, ready to kill him if he did. Arthur had not been so sure of something in a long while. He’d kill Micah dead before he even got the chance.

“Arthur” Dutch’s voice had taken on a pained edge, full of regret “I’m just trying to look out for what’s best for our people. I’m worried you might be endangering that, with who you’ve been fraternizing with” he spat out the last part, still sorrowful.

“Gwen” Arthur growled “Ain’t no danger to us, you can ask anyone here who was left behind, what she did for us while we weren’t here to help” He tried to take a reasonable tone, make Dutch see the logic of it.  

Dutch seethed at the mention of her name “I told you I don’t want you dealing with her no more!” he shouted at Arthur. Everyone in camp turning their heads to stare at them, even the ones who were pretending not to listen. Dutch gestured widely at the camp “And that goes the same for all of you. We do not make friends with informants” he said with all the gravitas that he usually liked to adopt when he was spouting bullshit.

Arthur shook his head “Good, you’d better tell that to Hosea, who he is and isn’t allowed to talk to. ‘Sure he’d really like that” Arthur said sarcastically. Heads craned to look at Dutch for his reaction.

“Hosea knows his place Arthur” Dutch sighed tragically “And I’m worried-”

“That I don’t know mine?” Arthur threw at him. He was mad. Really truly angry. He wasn’t going to stay here tonight, no matter what anyone said. Not if this is how he was going to be treated. Not if this is how Hosea was going to be talked about.

Dutch’s fists clenched, tossing his lit cigar away “Arthur, I’m trying to be reasonable here, it’s a simple request” he was trying to sound pleasant and calm, it just made the strain in his voice clearer.

Arthur huffed a bitter laugh “For a man who preaches about freedom a lot, you sure do seem to like control”

Dutch once again look like he’d been slapped. “Arthur I think it’s best if you take a bit of a break for the night, come back when you’ve cleared your head a bit” Javier hissed at him, moving to stand in front of Dutch.

“I was thinking the same thing” Arthur jeered at him, stomping to his tent to pick up some ammo and then stomping away back to Ghost. Sean and Kieran tracked his movement looking like scared, wounded animals.

“Tell your whore we hope she gives you the clap!” Micah called from the light of the fire.

“Next time why don’t you come say that to my face you cowardly snake!” Arthur snarled back at him from on top of Ghost, still mad as hell.

He was fuming on the ride towards Gwen’s cabin, gaining distance from the camp and still finding he wasn’t calming down. He was so angry he could feel himself vibrate with the fury of it. Ain’t nothing felt unified about that camp right now. Charles was off in Wapiti, Hosea and Lenny in Annesburg. John in Prison! How Dutch could let this happen he had no idea. Didn’t even seem like he was in his right mind anymore. Arthur had never in his life been spoken to like that by Dutch, but especially not like that in front of the group. He almost wished for the serenity he’d felt in that moment he’d returned to camp, before Dutch and Micah got back. Didn’t know he could love the Van der Linde gang more without Van der Linde himself there but here he was.

On his way to the cabin, still trying to get himself to calm down he saw the light of Charlotte’s cabin in the distance. He might as well try and check in on her again. She was outside trying to practice her shooting with a shotgun too big for her. He offered her his own varmint rifle for the meantime, explained the difference in types of shots, figured this one might suit her better anyways. He was impressed when she managed to hit a bottle almost immediately.

Arthur whooped a laugh at her, feeling the tension leave him a bit “Well done Mrs. Balfour!”

Charlotte grinned at him “Thank you Mr. Morgan, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your help” she gave him a relieved smile “I know it’s late, but you’re looking awfully hungry, would you like to come in? I still have some of that rabbit from the other day salted inside.”

Arthur gave her a smile, putting up his hands “I don’t want to impose, though that’s mighty kind of you”

Charlotte shook her head “It’s no imposition, you’re the one who's shown me tremendous kindness and patience, I’d be happy to feed you.” she gestured for him to follow him inside. So he did just that, taking a seat at her table.

They got to chatting, a bit about her life, coming from the north with her husband, wanting to have a more free and peaceful life. He’d smiled at that, telling her he understood the sentiment.

“Arthur, why did you decide to start helping me?” Charlotte wondered out loud to him.

He blinked surprised by the question, thinking on it for a moment “Well, I have a friend who once told me that sometimes the little things you do for people can have the biggest impact. A smile kindness here can mean the world to someone. You seemed sad, and I wanted to help”

Charlotte was giving him a small smile “Your friend sounds very wise”

Arthur huffed a laugh “Sometimes she is, but she sure is special” he said a bit embarrassed.

Charlotte’s smile widened gently “She sounds lovely Arthur, I hope you get to hold onto her for as long as you need each other” she grew wistful at the end.

Arthur nodded, moving to stand up “I do too Mrs Balfour. Thank you for your hospitality, I sure hope to see you again sometime” he moved towards the door.

Charlotte gave him the same gentle smile, seeing him out “Thank you Mr. Morgan. I look forward to your next visit” the door shut, and Arthur climbed back up onto Ghost, ready to make his way to Gwen’s place in the dark, feeling calmer than he had before.

When he arrived the cabin was dark, either Gwen was asleep or not home, he didn’t see Beef anywhere so he figured the latter. He got off Ghost, treating him, brushing him, calling him a good boy and taking off his saddle. He left Ghost to graze, making his way into the cabin. No Gwen in sight. He had no idea how long she’d be gone, might not even be back tonight, so he figured a little shut eye might do him some good. Laying in her bed, smelling like her, reminding him of that perfect day from the day before last, he somehow, despite all the tension and worries he was carrying managed to fall asleep.

 

_Some hours later..._

 

Arthur could feel a warm body sliding under the blankets beside him, rousing him from sleep. Gwen snuggled up close to him, shimmying her way up until she could give him a long slow kiss which he returned. She nuzzled under his chin, holding him. Arthur could feel some tension he’d been holding that evening lift off his chest a bit at that. He planted a kiss onto the top of her head, nosing into her hair a bit, breathing in her scent.

“Wanna do a job tomorrow?” he whispered at her.

“Mmmm, what kind of job?” she murmured into his chest sleepily.

“Sadie and I are going to spring John from prison tomorrow, wanna come?” he asked.

She hummed, thinking “I don’t want to kill a bunch of prison guards Arthur” she said interest in the conversation waning.

“You might not have to if you’re a good shot from a distance. Plus you’ll be up in a hot air balloon offering covering fire” he told her quietly, smiling a bit to himself, he knew exactly how effective that carrot would be.

He head whipped up, interest on her face “You want me to shoot at guards to scare them from up in a hot air balloon?” sleep entirely wiped from her face. She looked excited.

He grinned and nodded. Her response was to surge up, straddling him and peppering his face with kisses. He laughed, rolling her over so he was on top. He kissed a hot trail down from her neck to her chest, to each of her breasts, before pausing to lav his tongue into her bellybutton. She hissed a giggle at him, grinding her hips up into him. He grinned at her giving her little bites and kisses around her hip bones and the juncture of her thighs. She was sighing, writhing against him.

“Arthur” she said plaintively. He was only happy to oblige, he pressed his lips against her sex to taste her. Rolling her flavor on his tongue. She tasted of musk and the salt of sweat, and Arthur had never enjoyed a sweeter taste. He gave her long wet licks, his tongue sliding along her sex with no friction at all. Sweet moans escaped her throat and her grasp on his hair tightened. He pressed two fingers into her, moving them to the rhythm of his tongue.

Her legs shivered with the force of her orgasm. He could feel her spasm around his fingers. Hips grinding into his face. He continued to tongue at her, pinning her hips to the bed, exhilarated and greedily sucking on her, milking her out. She eventually had enough, tapping his head gently with her fingers to get him to stop.

He looked up at her, mouth slick with the wetness of her, she grabbed at his head to pull him up to her, licking into his mouth gratefully. He groaned at her, aligning them, pushing inside of her. She gasped and spasmed briefly around him. He grabbed one of her legs to hook over his elbow, opening her up to him. He thrust into her again and again, kissing at her mouth and neck as he did so. She moaned at him, using her hands to rake trails down his back, She grabbed at his ass, massaging it as he pumped into her, trying to coax him faster. He was unable to resist, speeding up and fucking into her harder until he too was spent, filling her up.

He let his weight droop over her bonelessly. She was giving him kisses along his face, his jaw, brows, his nose, his lips, pleased with him. Rolling off of her, she didn’t let him get far, snuggling into him, ready to fall asleep immediately. Arthur found he wasn’t too far behind, planting a kiss on her temple, holding her close. He was getting awfully spoiled getting to sleep like this. This beat sleeping at camp anyday.

 

_The next morning outside Saint Denis..._

 

Gwen was practically vibrating, ready to leap on to the balloon and take it for a spin. Arthur was patiently trying to explain the controls to her, but she weren’t really paying attention, too caught up in the idea of flying. Sadie was watching them with an amused expression, clearly finding their banter entertaining.

“Okay, so can you tell me what the signal is for when you need to take off?” Arthur asked, getting exasperated.

“Trick question, there isn’t one!” Gwen told him with a teasing grin. _‘Insufferable’_ he grumbled silently.

“No. It’s Abigail riding up” he sighed “Then you take off and do what?”

“Strip naked to act as a diversion mid air for the prison guards” Her cheeky grin was widening.

Arthur wiped a hand down his face, frustrated, and much to his utter chagrin, charmed. “No! You’re going to pull on the lever-”

Sadie cut in “Arthur she’s just messing with you. She’s a smart girl, she’ll figure it out, now come on, we got a Marston to rescue, daylight's wasting”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming” he turned back to look at Gwen “Now be careful, and don’t do no water landings” he told her firmly, turning to walk away.

“Arthur” she called at him, he turned to face her, questioning expression on his face. She grabbed at his kerchief, yanking him forward for a kiss. Slightly embarrassed Arthur took off his hat to hold it to block Sadie’s view of them. When she pulled away she was wearing a big ole shit eating grin.

He just rolled his eyes at her mounting up on Ghost. He and Sadie rode off, him only sparing a few glances at Gwen as they rode out of sight. Sadie snickered at him “You got it bad, boy”

Arthur gave a long suffering sigh, lips quirking at the corners in a small smile “Shut your damn mouth Mrs. Adler” he told her without any heat.

They rode the rest of the way to the water’s edge where Abigail was waiting with a boat. She wished them luck, and thanked them, before riding off to tell Gwen to get in the air, if she wasn’t there already, who knew with that woman. Gwen wasn’t very big on following instructions.

He and Sadie made their way onto the island, sneaking up to the guard tower to try get a better vantage point, killing the guard on duty. He tried to spy Gwen in the air, but couldn’t see her.

“Do we wait?” he asked Sadie, who just shook her head, taking a shot at the guards on duty with the prisoners in the field. All hell broke loose, guards pouring out of the prison to meet them head on, luckily they had a young man to help them make their way forward, no one wanting to force the outlaws to kill a young guard.

They stood in front of the main gates, demanding John Marston, right the fuck now, if you please. They eventually gave John up, but with all the guns on them, he weren’t sure how they was supposed to get out, even with a hostage. That’s when a rifle shot sounded from above, knocking the guard they’d been speaking to’s hat off. He looked up to see the balloon and one Miss Gwen ‘Elizabeth’ Sutton aiming and firing again, knocking another guard hat off.

The guards started to scatter, some firing up at Gwen, others running for cover, seeing her for the excellent shot she was. John, Sadie and Arthur had been momentarily forgotten allowing them to run as fast as they could back to their boat. Gunshots were still ringing out from on high, but Arthur had no idea if she was hitting anyone, or just trying to rattle them still. He didn’t care, he got to rowing across the water, back to their horses.

They rode into the woods, making for Gwen’s intended landing zone. Arthur found the flattened and abandoned balloon, and Gwen sitting atop Beef, still practically vibrating from the adrenaline. He gestured for her to follow them, John looking at her curiously from the back of Sadie’s horse.

“Did you see that?” Gwen crowed at them “That was amazing! Did you see how they scattered like terrified little ants? I didn’t even kill anyone, mainly cause most of ‘em were smart enough to duck for cover” she was gushing.

Arthur was grinning at her, head ducked a bit. He didn’t think she realized that she wasn’t wearing her cool or calm mask in that moment, crafted mystery entirely forgotten she was so caught up in the joy of the hot air balloon. He understood the feeling.

They stopped briefly and Gwen helped pick the lock on John’s shackles to free him, still babbling about the things she’d seen. She eventually seemed to come to her senses after she got the lock open standing and extending her hand to John “Gwen, nice to meet you Mr. Marston”

John looked up at her taken aback, grabbing her hand and letting himself be picked up. “Uh, nice to meet you too” he ventured. Gwen’s smile just got bigger. John gave her an answering hesitant smile.

Arthur had a warm tingly little feeling in his chest at this interaction and he weren’t quite sure what to do about it, so he decided to cut in “We’d better get John back to Abigail and Jack at camp” his expression softened as he turned to Gwen “Thank you for your help today”

She gave a flourishing bow, before leaping up onto Beef and blowing them kisses goodbye. Sadie laughed. John looked confused at the whole thing. Arthur kinda regretted not getting an actual goodbye kiss, he’d just have to swing by later, check in on her or something...

They mounted back up onto their horses and John was giving him a squinty eyed look, thinking hard. “Hey Arthur? Was that the woman you been rolling around in the mud with?” Arthur threw him a sour look. John just grinned, smug he’d hit the nail on the head.  

Sadie barked a laugh “Oh John, we have so much to catch you up on” spurring her horse into a run. Arthur followed, chuckling. It was good to have him back.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_I don’t feel welcome at camp no more. Nearly got into it with Micah. Things are bad enough for us, don’t want to cause no more trouble for ‘em. Lucky Gwen has no problem me bunking down with her at night. She helped us save John. Was nice to see them getting along._

**_Pictured_ ** _\- A hot air balloon floating in the sky, sniper rifle poking out over the basket._


	23. Beaver Hollow - Charlotte

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 23 - Charlotte**

 

Dutch had not been impressed when they returned with John. Abigail and all the rest had been ecstatic which had more than made up for the thunderous expression on Dutch’s face. He’d approached the crowd in the process of welcoming John back, wading through them to stand in front of John, Arthur, and Sadie.

“I’m surprised to see you John” Dutch looked over at Arthur, gaze narrowed “I didn’t think we’d agreed to break you out yet”

Abigail cut in, stepping forward to stand slightly in front of Arthur “I asked them to Dutch. He could have been hanged” She told him firmly. Arthur was surprised by her efforts to try and shift focus from him. He appreciated it.

Dutch just sighed “Arthur I’m going to need you to meet up with Micah in Annesburg, we’ve got some work to do” he paused, turning to walk towards his tent “It’d have been easier without  every Pinkerton in the area searching for who sprung John from prison, but I guess we’ll just have to make do” he called over his shoulder.

Arthur and John shared a skeptical look, before separating, John, going off to be with his family. Arthur to check on people around the camp. He wandered over to where Mrs. Grimshaw, Pearson and the Reverend were standing, heads ducked together. They looked startled as he walked up “Y’all alright?” he asked.

The three of them exchanged a look before Susan stepped forward, “Mr. Morgan, we have a problem” she cast a furtive look around camp “The communal cash box has been broken into, all our shared money’s been stolen” she hissed at him.

Arthur sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck “That’s a damn shame” he muttered. They’d had that box for years. Something Dutch and Hosea had agreed upon years ago now, after some big fight between the two of them. Arthur sucked at his teeth, tsking “Feels almost too on the nose for our situation huh?” he asked wryly.

Pearson and Mrs. Grimshaw looked at him confused, but the Reverend Swanson nodded solemnly “The broken box does make a good metaphor for the fractured state of our little group”

Mrs. Grimshaw made a disgruntled sound “We ain’t broken yet” she hissed at them, stomping away to go yell at the girls.

Arthur just shook his head moving over to Charles, looking out over the valley “How’s it going Charles?”

Charles gave him a subdued smile “Glad to have you back at camp Arthur, it was starting to feel all wrong here, you certainly help it feel more normal than it’s been” Arthur just sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets “How’s Gwen doing?” Charles asked casually, small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Arthur ducked his head, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit “She’s doing well, helped us get John out” Charles looked at him out of the corner of his eye, eyebrows raised “Don’t go asking me for gossip now Charles”

Charles held up his hands “I said nothing, though you’re certainly looking happier than I’ve ever seen you. Never knew you to smile so much” Arthur tried to orient his features into a scowl and failed, huffing a dry laugh. “So I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the Indians in the area, they might need some help with a horse problem, think I could count on you?”

Arthur agreed to meet up with Charles a few days from now to stop the shipment of some stolen horses with that young man Eagle Flies. Arthur looked over at the fire and saw Javier, Bill and Uncle sitting there. Breathing out slowly through his nose, he girded himself for what was likely going to be an awkward conversation.

“Fellers” he said softly walking up, not bothering to sit down. Bill looked up at him suspiciously. Javier didn’t look up from the plate of food he was eating, but Uncle at least seemed happy to see him.

“Arthur!” he shouted too loud, hideously drunk already “Looks like you finally got that stick that was shoved up your ass out!” Uncle laughed, tipping backwards and almost falling over.

Arthur gave him annoyed quirk of his jaw “Don’t know what you’re talking about Uncle” he turned to look at Bill and Javier “Everything alright boys?” he asked lightly.

Bill harrumphed at him and Javier said nothing, still looking away. Uncle cut in “I’m saying you finally got your dick wet, makes you look friendlier” he slurred.

“Uncle...” Arthur warned.

Javier stood, discarding his plate, stuffing his hands into his pockets “I don’t get why you can’t just mind Dutch” he grumbled low.

Arthur raised a brow at him “I’m trying to Javier”

Javier tsked “No you ain’t. He just asked a simple thing of you, don’t go see that woman, and you can’t even handle that?” he shook his head.

Arthur sighed “When has Dutch ever gotten to decide where I go and how I spend my time?” He asked, sarcastic edge to his tone.

“You should be more worried about the groups happiness Arthur! Don’t be so selfish” Javier burst at him, angry.

“I am worried about our people, I do want us to be happy, but I’m getting damn tired of being told to be miserable for the benefit of everybody else” Arthur told them softly.

Bill cut in “Where’s your loyalty Morgan?”

Arthur grunted, done with them “It ain’t ever wavered fellers, I’ll be seeing you” he turned abruptly, seeking out friendlier faces. Spotting the women over near their tents, folding laundry. Arthur wandered over to Mary-Beth and Tilly, and almost immediately regretted it when Mary-Beth started bombarding him with questions about Gwen.

“Is it true you’ve been spending time away from camp to be with her Arthur?” Mary-Beth asked wistfully. Arthur opened his mouth to protest “It’s kind of romantic isn’t it, Dutch wanting you to stay away from her, you sneaking off in the night to be with her. I can hardly believe I know someone going through a true romantic drama like this” she rested her chin in her hand and gave a dramatic sigh.

Arthur waved her off “It ain’t that romantic Mary-Beth, she snores and drools most of the time, and you wouldn’t believe the kind of slob she is. She’d put Uncle to shame” he gave a fond shake of his head.

Tilly laughed “Well at least she’s erasing the feminine-mystique early, not giving you the wrong impression” she told him wryly.

Mary-Beth was still smiling, this time a bit more knowingly. “She makes you happy though, don’t she?”

Arthur’s breath caught a moment before he huffed a laugh “Maybe a bit” he said with a shrug. They just grinned at him. He waved them off, making his way towards Sean, Kieran and Karen standing near the horses. It looked like they was waiting for him.

Karen bustled up, giving him a hug. Arthur awkwardly pat her back, surprised. Karen pulled away to look at him “Thanks for getting John back Arthur. You’re doing your best to make this place as normal as ever” She pulled away, to give him some space.

Sean leaned in close to him, glancing over Arthur’s shoulder to make sure they weren’t being eavesdropped on “Things ‘ave gone to shite, ain’t they Arthur? You wan’ fer me to say somethin’ to Micah the next time he talks shite?”

Arthur smiled at that  “No Sean, keep your head down, and keep the people safe. Things are a bit hard now.”

Kieran piped up “I don’t like the way they’re treating you right now Mr. Morgan, it’s not right. It reminds me of the way Colm O’Driscoll used to treat any men who he was worried were going to leave the gang” He leaned in closer “They usually ended up dead” he finished with a whisper.

Arthur quirked his jaw irritated, _‘At least he cares’_ he thought sourly “Kieran, do yourself a favor and don’t go comparing Dutch to Colm where he can hear you” Kieran’s face blushed red, eyes gone wide.

Sean turned to Kieran, elbowing him “Ah, there it is! Told ye Karen, ‘S easy to make the lad go beet red!” he laughed “Jus’ gotta know how to do it” he told her with a wink. Karen laughed, bumping Sean and Kieran with her hip.

Arthur stepped away from the peculiar interaction, mounting up on ghost, getting ready to ride into Annesburg to see Micah, and then hopefully stop in and check on Hosea and Lenny. _‘Maybe Micah will get himself caught by Pinkertons and hung’_ he thought hopefully, on his ride into town.

 

_Several Hours and Deadly a Shootout Later..._

 

Arthur was holed up in Hosea’s cabin, Lenny dressing a gunshot wound to his shoulder complaining loudly about how much he hated Micah. Hosea was observing the two of them, tutting at Arthur to keep his voice down. “We killed Leviticus Cornwall Hosea. In broad daylight. In a town that surely knows our faces. Certainly knows Cornwalls face, what with him owning most of it!” Arthur grumbled.

Hosea sighed “Ain’t no sense in doing it here, I agree, but Arthur you gotta stop antagonizing Dutch. It’s hurting your position, you ain’t ever going to be able to salvage a relationship with him at the rate you’re going”

Arthur sulked a bit _‘Ain’t sure I even want to know him anymore anyways’._ Hosea had been referring to the shouting match he’d gotten into with Dutch about visiting Hosea after their shootout, since they were in Annesburg anyways after the mess they’d made. Dutch had felt differently, saying he was too busy. Arthur had nearly thrown him over his shoulder and tossed him into the cabin then and there. It was only the knowledge that people were watching and Hosea wouldn’t like it that stopped him.

Instead Dutch had left, Micah had disappeared after throwing some barbs at him _‘I’m going to kill him one day, just you wait’_ and Arthur had gone to Hosea to get his wounds treated. The worst of the whole deal had been the knowledge that Dutch and Micah had just made it infinitely more dangerous for the gang to come into Annesburg, meaning it was harder for people to visit Hosea.

Arthur had been shooed away after only a few hours with Hosea claiming “I don’t want you mooning after some she-troll in my respectable home, go on an get your fix. Whatever you see in her I’ll never know” He’d huffed at Arthur laughingly. Arthur had gone, only a little grateful at the tacit approval by one parental figure.

On his way he tried stopping in on Charlotte, but she weren’t home, so he made the long trek up to Gwen’s cabin. He did manage to stop in on his friend Hamish before getting there though, fishing with the man. They’d managed to catch a mean old whopper, which Arthur was only too happy to take with him _‘Fresh fish sounds nice for dinner’_ he thought with a grin. Gwen deserved a bit of a reward for the work she’d put in today, helping with John.

When he arrived on the plateau he found Gwen outside, shaded by a fancy lace parasol as she read. She was reading from that Frankenstein book of hers. She didn’t look up when he rode up, unsaddled Ghost, or even when he walked over to her. She was laying on her stomach, book in her hands. “What’d you bring me for dinner?” she asked without looking up.

He grinned “This” He dropped the wrapped fish on her back, causing her to squawk and roll away. He almost felt bad, it was a very large fish, and it weighed quite a bit. He felt less bad when she swept a leg out from under him, causing him to hit the ground next to her. He oofed loudly before looking over at her in a glower “I wish you’d stop doing that”

She crawled over, avoiding the fish on the ground to climb up onto his chest to give him a kiss. She stretched to pick up her book, rolling to lay her head on his stomach, book lifted above her head, reading again. Arthur sighed at her dramatically “What that’s all I get? I provide food for us and all I get is one lousy kiss?” he flicked a glance down at her, to see her reaction.

She was smiling, still looking up at her book, probably not reading “If it’s so lousy you can just give it back you know Mr. Morgan” she turned her head to look at him “Also you hit me with our dinner, so excuse me for not being inclined to fawn over you”

He laughed, sitting up, jostling her, leaning down to kiss her, slicking his tongue into her mouth, enjoying her contented sigh. He pulled away “There, your kiss back with interest” he told her matter of factly, before knocking her off him to stand up. “Now get up, we got a fish fry to do. I’m hungry” He bent to pick up the fish, carrying it to the table she had outside.

She shuffled to her feet following after him. “What’s a fish fry?” She asked him, looking over his shoulder as he got to work deboning the fish with his knife.

He looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a skeptical look “You ain’t never done a fish fry before?” she just shrugged “Well cityslicker, looks like we still got some things to teach you” he drawled at her, ready to teach her about fish prep. Gwen was luckily an avid student when she wasn’t deliberately being obtuse to entertain herself.

They decided to eat their freshly cooked fish by the light of the campfire that Arthur had put together outside the cabin. When Gwen had admitted she didn’t know how to get a fire started, only keep it going, he’d teased her about city living, she’d stuck out her tongue, and he’d had to explore that invitation. It took them awhile to actually get the fish cooked. It was nightfall now, the air crisp outside. They were sitting pressed into each other’s sides, eating, Gwen regaling him with stories of her latest exploits in Saint Denis.

“So I’m in this opium den, looking for information on Ilya and Oleg, cause I figure they’d check in there, if for no other reason than to scope the competition, see what the business is like here, see if they can get a cut, that sort of thing. And who do I find? Ivan!” She was gesturing emphatically, nearly upending her plate of fish. Arthur reached out to steady it for her.

“Only Ivan is high as a kite! I tried telling Maksim once that he’d be a bad person to run any of the opium dens in Chicago and you know what he says?” Gwen’s face takes on a hard expression, corners of her mouth turning down in a scowl, she adopts a near pitch perfect Ukrainian accent “Little girls do not understand business, you leave it for men, now go fetch me coffee” she flourished her wrist in a very specific way.

Arthur laughed “That one’s good! Say something else to me in mean angry Ukrainian” She gave him a grin in response.

Stiffening her jaw again she told him “What is this petty request, you sound like a Balfour man!” she said disdainfully. Arthur tilted his head at her consideringly “What?” she asked, grin dropping a bit.

“Ah nothing, just thought I’d heard that name recently. Can’t place it though.” He almost missed the way Gwen’s expression froze for a moment before her face relaxed again, smiling at him.

“Tell me about some of your exploits, you know outside my bed of course” she told him with an exaggerated wink.

He chuckled beginning to list some things off, starting with the murder of Leviticus Cornwall and moving on “Well, I met that interesting one legged soldier down the mountain from here, Hamish, helped me catch this fish, also hunted a wolf together. Ran into my good friend the photographer again, he’s a crazy feller.” Arthur thought a moment “Ah, there was that woman who lost her husband, barely able to survive on her own out here, worse off than you” he said with a laugh when she elbowed him.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much” Arthur gave her a lazy smile. She rolled her eyes at him “Not like that Arthur,” but she gave him her own wicked grin “Though I am also pretty uh, handy at that, if you catch my meaning”

He laughed low, leaning in with the intent to capture her lips “I’m sure you’re plenty more able to take care of yourself than one Miss Charlotte Balfour” he said with a slow grin which abruptly died when he saw her expression,

Gwen had gone white as a ghost, evident even in the warmth of the fire light. She’d reared back her head, eyes gone wide, mouth tight. “Who?” she rasped.

Arthur blinked at her, drawing away from her “You alright Gwen?” he asked tentatively.

She surged forward, standing “Whose name did you just say?” She asked him, eyes intense. She looked scared and a bit sad and a bit angry all at once.

Arthur tipped his head up at her, staring “Charlotte? What is going on-”

She grabbed him by the shoulders, he could feel her shaking “Where is she Arthur?” she almost sobbed.

He stood, trying to grab at her hands but she pulled away from him “Where’s Charlotte?” he asked.

“Yes!” She cried at him. She was flexing her hands, twitching. “Can you show me where she is? Please!” she was begging him. He’d never heard her use that tone of voice before. She appeared more naked and exposed than he had ever seen her. Her back bowing in her agitation.

“I can take you there, but can you tell me what this is all about?” he asked her gently trying to take a step towards her. She stepped away from her, tears in her eyes that she was desperately trying to blink away, shaking her head.

“I can’t, I don’t know how to- I...” she whispered. She looked up at him “Please Arthur, I just, I need-” she hiccoughed, looking so sad. He could feel his heart tighten in his chest.

“Ok” he said softly. Hoping she’d calm down if he just took her there. Hoping she wouldn’t do anything to poor Charlotte. They saddled up, getting ready to head down the mountain. In their haste to leave they didn’t notice a figure watching them from the woods, tracking their movement down the game trail from the plateau,

 

_Charlotte's Cabin, late at night..._

 

Arthur dismounted from Ghost and looked over his shoulder at Gwen, still seated on Beef. Staring at him stricken, eyes flicking to the entrance of the cabin, and then back at him, as if panicked. The lights were on inside, casting a soft glow outside.

Arthur called “Mrs Balfour?” and he saw movement from inside and out came Charlotte, shotgun in hand, raised in case of attackers. When she saw who it was she uttered a soft “Oh”, lowering the gun.

“Mr. Morgan? What on earth are you doing here? It’s awfully late” She asked, head tilted in curiosity but not afraid. “Is everything alright?” she glanced between where Arthur stood and behind him at Gwen, though it was doubtful she could see her face, it being a cloudy night.

He opened his mouth to answer when Gwen slid down from Beef, stepping into the light.  Charlotte stood still, staring at her. Face entirely blank. She didn’t even appear to be breathing. Gwen had not moved, her arms were crossed over herself, lips pressed together, expression ashen. She sucked in a breath, shocking Charlotte out of her stupor “Lizard?” she whispered.

“Hey Fish” Gwen responded gravely.

Arthur looked between the two women staring at each other, not knowing what to do. _‘Weren’t those the names Gwen had in her little Frankenstein book?’_ he thought to himself surprised.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, still looking miserable when Charlotte cut her off “What are you doing here?” her voice had taken on a shrill cadence.

Gwen looked stricken, looking at the ground. “How did you find me?” Charlotte cried at her.

Gwen just shook her head, unable to even look up “Why are you here?” Charlotte continued, taking a step closer, her voice was taking on a hysterical edge.

Charlotte reached Gwen, dropping the shotgun altogether. She grabbed Gwen by the shoulders “Where were you?” she cried now, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking Gwen, who was doing nothing to defend herself. Arthur considered taking a step forward to stop her. Charlotte pushed her “Calvin’s dead” she wailed, shoving at Gwen harder, slapping at her with the flat of her hand, fisting her hand into Gwen’s shirt, knees buckling. “Why weren’t you here to protect me?” she sobbed loudly, collapsing. Gwen just caught her, falling to her knees holding Charlotte, tears streaming down her own face.

Arthur was at a loss for what to do, watching the two women cry. Gwen, silently and filled with regret. Charlotte giving angry wretched sobs of grief. She still had her hands fisted into Gwen’s shirt, trying to pull and hit at her. “It’s your fault” she wailed. “You weren’t there, you promised, you promised” she was crying like a child now, fully unrestrained. Gwen just bore it, head bowed, not saying anything.

After awhile Charlotte’s sobs abated, lifting her tear soaked face to stare at Gwen. She asked, far more calmly than she had before “What are you doing here Liz?”

Gwen sucked in a shaky breath, head still bowed “Your father wanted you found and Calvin killed, I figured I had the best chance of finding you without Calvin needing to die” Gwen said softly to the ground.

Charlotte barked a bitter laugh “So you care now? After all of this time”

Gwen stilled. She tilted her head up, face gone blank “I have always cared” she said bewildered. Arthur’s heart twinged at that, still hanging back from the pair, observing.

Charlotte looked angry “Then where were you when we needed you? You abandoned us! You said you thought it’d be hard for you to be near me, after Calvin proposed.” Charlotte sucked in a shaky breath “You abandoned me, you said you’d never do that. You promised.”

Gwen looked as if she’d been slapped “You broke my heart!” she burst out.

Charlotte sighed, melancholy “Liz, you don’t break friendships over girlhood crushes, you knew I was always going to get married someday, you just never liked Calvin, and now he’s-”

Gwen stood up pushing away from Charlotte, expression one of rage “I loved you! And you thought that meant nothing. You wanted me to keep following you around like a little puppy, even after you got married! Did you know what that did to me?” she shrieked, angry and hurt. Arthur took a hesitant step forward, wanting to intervene. Gwen gave him a tear soaked sharp look, forcing him still.

Charlotte also stood, looking outraged “It wasn’t the same thing, not like what I felt for Calvin. And you promised you’d always keep me safe!”

Gwen’s hands spasmed in front of her, looking like she wanted to hit something “It was the same to me Char” she said quietly looking away. She looked up back, teeth grit. “I was going to bring you to your grandmother, or Stepano, or just someone who wasn’t going to kill Calvin cause he was an inconvenience” she said flatly, emotion leaching from her tone.

Charlotte gave another bitter laugh “A little late, aren’t you? Calvin is gone, it’s just me now, like father wanted! Like you wanted!” she yelled at her.

Gwen scoffed, anger returning “It’s not my fault you two idiots got it into your heads you could make it out here”

Charlotte bristled at that “Is that all you think I am, is an idiot now? What’s that make you then?” she hissed.

Face gone neutral again, Gwen tipped her head to the sky “Just some monster following an idiot, I guess” she turned, walking back towards her horse “Oleg and Ilya have been dispatched to find you. I’ll deal with them. You should probably change your name or something. It’s foolish to run around with your same name.” She paused when she reached her horse, turning to look at Charlotte “You won’t see me again” she said flatly, hopping onto Beef. She glanced over at Arthur, who’d been silent the whole time their fight had gone on “Don’t follow me.” She told him, almost bored, kicking Beef into a gallop moving south.

Arthur stood rooted to the spot, not sure how to react to all the information he’d just taken in. He’s never seen Gwen look so devastated, even after Thomas Downes had died. Even after she’d been slapped by Mrs Downes. She’d just looked empty, like all her regret and sadness had scooped every other feeling she had out of her. He looked over at Charlotte, who had crossed her arms over herself, staring at the point where Gwen had just disappeared. He ventured “Are you alright?”

Charlotte tilted her head to him, letting out a breath she seemed to have been holding “No, I don’t think I am” she sighed. “Would you like to come in for tea Mr. Morgan, I assume you have questions?”

He opened his mouth, shut it again, and then nodded, following her inside. She gestured for him to sit, while she grabbed a kettle of hot water and poured it over a herbal mixture, handing him a cup. She took the seat across from him, letting out a deeply sad sigh as she did.

“How do you know Elizabeth?” Charlotte ventured first.

Arthur blinked “Uh, well we met a few months ago while she was, uh, I guess searching for you” he rubbed at the back of his neck “She’s helped me get out of a few scrapes here and there, we uh...” he trailed off not knowing how to define the we between he and Gwen. His special friend sounded condescending, lady friend made her sound like a prostitute. They weren’t real romantic outside what they did at her cabin. He shrugged helplessly at Charlotte. “She calls herself Gwen now” he tried.

Charlotte sipped her tea, giving him a measured look “I should have suspected she’d have someone check in on me before coming herself” she said cooly.

Arthur shook his head “It ain’t like that. She didn’t know I was helping you until tonight, then she freaked out and asked that I bring her here, and then, well you know” he shrugged again.

Charlotte hummed “Arthur, you seem a good man, so I have to ask, what are you doing with a Malina Syndicate enforcer? Do you know what she’s done?” She was still giving Arthur that flat measuring look. Like she was weighing his value. He didn’t like it.

Arthur blinked again, before rubbing at his jaw “Yeah, she’s a bit more dangerous than the average woman I’ve met, but she’s also got a good heart on her”

Charlotte quirked her mouth a bit, brows lowering “That’s one way of putting it. She, she’s not, she’s not like the others in Chicago. She’s a lot softer than she’d want anyone to believe. She was” Charlotte sucked in a breath “She was given to me when we were 16, she was going to become my own little bodyguard” She looked away, momentarily lost in memory.

He frowned at her use of the word “given” as if Gwen was something to be owned. Arthur took a sip of his own tea, “What was that like?”

“Having an angry, well trained sharp shooter follow me around, who viewed me as deadweight tying her down and keeping her away from my uncle,  the great man Yuri Stepanovich?” She smiled wryly “Terrifying and exhilarating. Especially once I figured out she wasn’t just some angry thug and she was actually really clever and had a sense of humour”

Arthur breathed a laugh “She certainly has that”

Charlotte smiled wanly “I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, it was nice to have her with me while I was attending school, not many people wanted to befriend the dangerous mafia girl” She glanced up at Arthur “I was so grateful for her friendship, she was everything to me then” she said it so sadly.

Arthur didn’t know how to broach this topic but he was irresistibly curious “So you two were, uh, close, I take it?” What he wanted to ask is if they’d been together romantically, but he weren’t sure how to phrase that.

Charlotte seemed to catch his meaning though “We were thick as thieves for years, but it was never like that for me. It was for her. She didn’t push the issue” she gave Arthur a sad glance “I think she was just happy to be with me, at least until I met Calvin” Tears were filling her eyes again. “You know they’d even liked each other when they first met. She loved how kind he was, and he thought she was so funny, but as time went on she started drifting away.”

Arthur’s heart clenched, feeling for Gwen. He’d never known she’d gone through something so similar to him. He thought of Mary, and that time not long after they’d broken off their engagement, when he’d met Barry Linton. The way Mary seemed to light up around him had been like knife wounds to his heart, carving him out from the inside. That Gwen had experienced that with Charlotte he could feel his heart breaking for her in sympathy. ‘I loved you! And you thought that meant nothing!’ she had cried at Charlotte, so in pain and full of anger. Arthur knew that feeling all too well.

“And when she disappeared she started doing more work for my Father, terrible things” Charlotte said sadly  “We tried speaking about it once, and she got mad at me, she told me that she was nothing but a monster, a killer, this was all she deserved” Charlotte let out a sad little hiccough, fingers playing with her cup “I got her Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein you know, tried to get her to see that the real monsters are the ones who enforce their will on others. I don’t know that she ever read it”

Arthur looked up at her “She does. It’s her favorite book, she’s got all kinds of notes written in the margins, little observations here and there. She loves that book” he assured her.

Charlotte gave a hesitant little smile at him “That’s good. I’m glad. I- I didn’t want it to be this way between us, I tried acting like, well, I tried to pretend I didn’t see anything, didn’t see how hurt she was” her shoulders hunched, head bowed. “When I told her we were going to run away, she laughed at me, saying we wouldn’t get far before we were dragged back. She said she wouldn’t help, that I was being foolish. I was so mad at her”

Arthur’s mouth was dry, he took a sip of tea, leaning forward “Why’d she need to come find you then?” he asked.

Charlotte glanced up at him, giving him a sad expression “You probably already know of my Father? He’s a terrible man, just awful. Violent, crude, seeks only power and money above all other things, doesn’t care who he hurts. Calvin was an educated man, loved me, but despised my Father, the feeling was mutual” She shook her head sadly “Calvin and I used to talk about living a simpler life, away from all of that, so one night we planned a trip to Atlantic City, and then fled in the opposite direction, until we got here.” she shrugged helplessly “I thought we’d been careful”

Arthur grimaced “Yeah, sometimes even the best of us have a hard time covering our trails”

Charlotte’s lip wobbled “I didn’t think anyone would care after a while, I should have known better” she buried her head in her hands “And now Ilya and Oleg are here. Who knows how many they’ve hurt looking for me” she sobbed.

“What’s so bad about them?” Arthur asked. Gwen had never said anything outside of them being kinda like her Micah, which was bad enough.

Charlotte let out a harsh laugh “Everything Mr. Morgan. Every single thing. They are violent, they torture, rape and massacre indiscriminately. They’re two Russians working for my Father, doing all the worst things for him and enjoying it too. Gwen always hated them” she quirked her lip briefly “They are the reason we became such good friends though”

Arthur titled his head “Sounds like there’s a story there” he prodded.

Charlotte sighed, leaning back in her chair “Well, Gwen arrived because I begged my uncle to send someone, anyone who would be a better bodyguard against them. They used to harass me, pull at my clothes, threaten to hurt me if I didn’t listen. Ilya once told me all they had to do was tell my father I was misbehaving and he’d give me over to their care” She spat that out with heat, remembering her trauma. Arthur frowned, feeling for the woman in front of him.

She continued “Gwen arrived, angry and sullen, quietly shadowing my steps. For weeks she’d barely talk to me, so unhappy to be in Chicago away from my uncle. And then one day at my father’s home Ilya pinned me to a wall, telling me all the horrible things he’d dreamed of doing to me, how he missed me.” She paused, running her fingers reflexively over her cup, lost in memory “Then out of nowhere Gwen shows up, smashing one of my father’s expensive vases over his head, making him a bloody mess knocked out on the floor” Charlotte's eyes sparkled a bit at the memory.

She looked up at Arthur then, soft smile on her face “The best part was is she went from this cold angry thing, to suddenly simpering at my father about how Ilya had broken one of the vases when he was roughhousing, my father was mad, Ilya was in trouble, and Gwen walked out with me, still holding my hand face split in the widest grin, asking if I wanted to see her do that to Oleg next” she huffed a sad laugh.

Arthur gave his own breathy sound “That sure does sound like her” he said.

Charlotte looked up at him then “You must care about her an awful lot Arthur.” Arthur blinked in surprise at her, unsure of what to say “It’s okay. Just, please make sure to treat her tenderly. She doesn’t act like it, but she’s far softer than you could ever realize.”

He simply nodded, moving to get up to leave. He wanted to find Gwen, even if she’d asked to be left alone. “Thank you for the tea Charlotte. And for telling me abit about what went on with you two. She’s never really forthcoming about herself”

Charlotte walked him out “She’s really very bad at talking about herself. But she let you see that pain on her face tonight, so she must think you’re some kind of special” she told him gently, patting his arm. Arthur could feel his heart thump in his chest at that “When you see her, tell her...” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Arthur gave her an awkward smile “I’ll tell her you said hi” Charlotted nodded at him, and he went and mounted up on Ghost, hoping to find her trail. She couldn’t have gone too far.

 

_On the road from Van Horn to Saint Denis..._

 

_‘Ride faster, faster faster’_ Gwen hissed at herself, spurring Beef on harder _‘No time to think, don’t think just run’_ it was a mantra she was repeating to herself on her mad dash from that cabin to here. On to Saint Denis. She had work to do. She needed it done done done.

Why did it have to be this way. Why did Arthur have to see that? Why was she so broken and sad? Why was she so angry? Why had she hoped that Fish would give her a chance with Calvin dead? _‘You’re a monster, selfish selfish selfish’_ she hissed at herself angry. It wasn’t her father, it was her. It had always been her. Her father was dead. Gone. No ghosts.

_‘Be kind to yourself’_ the voice of not Fish, because it had always been her, trying to keep herself calm. ‘Fool fool fool’ she thought agonized.

Arthur had been there to see it. That had to be over now. Everything. She’d never see him again probably. She hoped she never saw him again. She hoped to see him tomorrow. Find him sleeping in her bed, feel him wake up next to her, feel his mouth on hers _‘Fool Fool ,selfish selfish, Monster!’_ She cried at herself, spurring Beef on ever forward.

Get it done and leave. Find Ivan at that Opium Den, get him to tell her where Ilya and Oleg, Kill them. Be done. Go. Go home. Find Stepano. Never leave his side. Don’t ever look back. Don’t think about Arthur, don’t think about Charlotte, or Sadie or Lenny, or Hosea. Don’t think about Arthur smiling at her, teasing her, laughing with her. Don’t think about him pressed up against her on that log with her tonight. Don’t think about how she thought ‘I love-’ before he said that name.

Charlotte. Thinking about her, her face, broken, wet with tears. “It’s your fault” she’d shrieked at her. _‘She’s right, monster monster, monster’_ Charlotte - Char - Fish. She’s gone now. Gone forever. She’ll never love you. No one ever loves you, you idiot idiot idiot. Just go kill kill kill, that’s the only good you do. Murder. _‘Fool fool fool’_

So wrapped up in her agony, Gwen didn’t notice two figures riding up behind her, riding in step with one another. She didn’t notice until the lasso had fallen around her shoulders, yanking her off the back of Beef. She hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. She could feel her left side had been scraped up by the dirt and rocks on the road during her fall. _‘Nothing feels broken’_ she thought. Though she was definitely winded from hitting the ground so hard. She’d bit her tongue on the way down, mouth filling with blood.

The two figures trailing her got off their now stopped horses, and walked towards her, walking eerily in step with one another. She couldn’t make out their faces in the low light, but she was confident she knew exactly who it was.

“Yelizaveta! So good to be seeing you!” The cheery voice of Oleg called to her.

Gwen struggled even harder against the rope, trying to get herself untangled, give herself a fighting chance. One of them was pulling the rope taught, making it hard for her struggle. Hands picked her up, yanking her upright, though her feet scrapped at the ground, unable to get them under her. Was she concussed? Probably.

“We have many things to be speaking with you about Yelizaveta, so be a good little bitch yes?” Ilya puffed his sour breath into her face.

Gwen glared at him with all her might. She waited until he leaned back a bit to say something witty to Oleg and then she spat as hard and bloodily as she could at him, soaking his face and the collar of his crisp white shirt in her blood. She gave him a pleased, bloody grin.

“Go fuck yourselves-” she tried to tell them equally cheery, but Ilya brought a pistol hard down on her head knocking her out. No one witnessed her being taken. It would be sometime before Arthur would pick up her trail.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_Guess Gwen found who she was looking for. She’s run off somewhere, to deal with them Russian fellers. Can’t find any trace of her. ~~She’s in so much pain.~~ I want to find her. _

**_Pictured_ ** _\- A Photograph of two young women, about 17, one tall and slender, brown hair, staring into the camera somberly. The other has her arm looped around the other and is wearing a mischievous grin. **Written in black ink on the back - Fish and Lizard '87**_


	24. Beaver Hollow - Spring Cleaning

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 24 - Spring Cleaning**

 

Arthur had not found Gwen that night. It had been exactly eight days since he last saw her, and he’d damn well had tried looking for her. He’d gone back to her cabin several times, into Annesburg, Van Horn and he’d even swung by Charlotte’s house again, on the off chance that she’d gone to see her again. Nothing. No note. No sign of her or her absurdly large horse. She’d been distraught when she’d run off, but he was hoping she’d appear after some time to clear her head. 

It was probably for the best anyways. He had a ton of shit thrown at him back at camp, that’d he’d been dealing with over the course of the week. First with fetching dynamite for Micah, he’d almost smashed the other man’s face in during that interaction. Then there’d been stealing back the horses for the Wapiti tribe with Charles and Dutch. That had left a sour taste in his mouth. He was happy to help the young man, but there was something in the way Dutch looked at Eagle Flies that set Arthur’s teeth on edge. Like he was looking at someone too naive enough to know they were about to be led into slaughter. 

He’d gotten in some quality bonding time with John, setting up explosives for a bridge, and then nearly becoming a smear on the rails when they’d just about been run over by a train. That had been terrifying. He and John had talked briefly about what it might take for him and Abigail and Jack to get out of here. Arthur was determined that John and his family were not going to get pulled under by whatever madness Dutch was planning now. John had tried as gently he was able to ask after Gwen. 

“I’m just wondering is all, she helped me” John said with a shrug, giving Arthur a tentative look before continuing “And she seemed to make you real happy, like how you was with Mary back then. You’ve gotten grumpy as hell again, I’m assuming cause you haven’t seen her?” 

Arthur blinked in surprise.  _ ‘Like I was with Mary?’ _ he thought stunned. He hadn’t thought he was, just that he’d been glad to be around her. She was fun. And alive. And a bit silly. And cared for him an awful lot. He’d never thought to quantify what he felt for Gwen, just that she made him feel good, like a better version of himself when he was around her. He decided to deflect the question a bit. 

“Well you’d be grumpy too John if you had to wake up to Micah beaking at you the last four days too” he grumbled, mounting up on Ghost. 

John shook his head, little grin on his face “Or it’s cause you ain’t been laid in a few days and you’re getting...” His grin widened “Tom catty” he said with a chuckle. 

Arthur heaved an agonized sigh “John, I will tie you to a tree and leave you here” he grumbled at him. John just laughed at him, both of them riding back towards camp. Arthur really didn’t want to think about how worried he was. Gwen had said she’d deal with this Ilya and Oleg, she should be able to handle them, right? 

Next up he’d gone to talk to Rains Falls at the Wapiti reservation and Arthur had to admit he had a begrudging respect for the older man. Even Captain Monroe had seemed a pleasant sort. But Rains Falls, to be so calm and dignified in the face of such trauma, he was a man to be respected, even if his son was a young hot headed fool. Rains Falls even got him talking about Eliza and Isaac which... He hadn’t done in a long long time. Thinking about them always constricted Arthur’s chest, squeezing the air out his lungs. His worst nightmares were always filled with those two graves, the little cross next to his mother’s. Thinking about that boy always devastated Arthur. 

That had been a critical moment for him. Why get close to anyone they could just as easily die a violent death at random chance? Bad luck of the draw. He’d focused on the gang then, deciding that if nothing else he could keep his people safe. He’d remembered how Dutch and Hosea both had cultivated it. He remembered thinking at the time that they’d done it to help him manage his grief, but he weren’t so sure anymore...  He made sure to promise Rains Falls to help protect his son in whatever way he could. He owed the man that much for his wisdom. 

Getting back to camp after that Dutch had demanded his presence in Saint Denis, to help make sure Colm O'Driscoll hanged. He’d been glad to, never a particularly big fan of Colm. He also wanted to be there for Sadie when possible. It hadn’t been pretty watching the fear creep into Colm’s face, and then the life choke out of him, but knowing that they’d get to stop worrying about his shadow hanging over them was enough to bring Arthur some comfort. Not to mention, it might help Sadie a bit, give her some closure. 

He’d done one more circuit of Saint Denis, looking for any sign of Gwen, hanging out around town. He kept expecting her to melt out of the crowd, give him a teasing grin and asking if he’d missed her. This didn’t happen, so instead Arthur made the ride back to Beaver Hollow to check in with his people. 

When he’d arrived Abigail had approached him, John nowhere to be seen, and pulled him aside. There were strange men in camp, Micah had brought them and Abigail nor Arthur liked the look of them. She was looking for reassurance about what to do about it. Arthur gave her shoulder a pat, telling her to spread that he wanted everyone to buddy up. No one went anywhere alone, not with these men they didn’t know in camp. 

As he’d left her, making his way towards his tent Strauss had called out to him, in the buggering rude way of his. Arthur gave him a cool expression the entire time they was talking, asking that Arthur collect some more loans from folk he’d taken advantage of. The rotten bastard. Arthur had taken their names, if only to make sure no one else went and tried to take money off these poor SOBs. Last time at Shady Belle Arthur had overheard Bill regretfully talking about the man he’d killed when he couldn’t pay up. No sense spreading more murder around. The gang’s body count had never been higher. 

The next morning Sadie had pulled him aside wanting help “I’m going after the rest of the O’Driscolls, I need your help” 

Arthur had heaved a sigh, giving her a measured look “You sure about this Sadie?” 

“Yeah, I am” she said defensively “Look, you’re the only one I can rely on here. You’re a better shot than me, I’ll need the backup. I, look Arthur” she said with a growl “I don’t want to die, I just want it to be over. For me and Jake” she said averting her eyes, anger and sorrow taking over her face. 

Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Alright then, you get to lead the way then” he gestured her towards the horses. She looked up at him with a pleased grin, moving to mount up. 

They rode for almost a day and a half before they got to the old farmhouse where the remaining O’Driscolls were holed up. On the way Sadie had asked after Gwen.

Arthur blew out a breath loudly “Why is it that everyone keeps asking about her, when you all know I’m not supposed to be seeing her?” he grumbled. 

Sadie gave him a sharp grin “Cause maybe you ain't the only one to like her Arthur?” she pointed out to him.

He hmmphed at her “I ain’t seen her in a few days.” he said expression a mix of peevishness and worry. 

Sadie looked at him thoughtful “Something happen that she’d avoid you? For how brazen she is, she can be awfully skittish sometimes” 

Arthur just shrugged, debating how much he tell Sadie about their last encounter “She found the person she was looking for. Didn’t go well. She ran off and I haven’t seen her since” He was frowning down at his reins, before reaching and giving Ghost a pat. 

Sadie blew out a breath “Well, I hope you find her soon. I don’t know if I can take you mooning around camp much longer” she told him with a laugh, spurring her horse on faster. Arthur had rolled his eyes. He was getting real tired of people talking to him about this. He didn’t think he’d been any more sour and bitter than he’d been before he met her.  _ ‘Maybe that’s the problem you old smitten fool’  _ The camp was getting too used to him being in a good mood, now when he was cranky they complained at him about it, making it worse. 

They arrived at the O'Driscolls farm, and Sadie got to work murdering the lot of them. Arthur helped too, but only barely, taking out less than half what Sadie had done. When he’d found her, covered in the blood and gore from the man who had hurt her at her farmhouse before they’d found her, she looked almost serene. The weight of all her anger was still there, but she seemed satisfied. She’d given him a haunted look, telling him she needed time to herself. Arthur understood and let her go.

He was looting around the house, gathering resources when he stumbled on a note, pointing to an incoming opium shipment coming in from Saint Denis, signed by an Ivan _ ‘Now that is familiar’  _ he thought. It hit him, he remembered Gwen speaking about some fool from her past high in the den she’d been in. He weren’t confident about this as a lead, but it had been long enough so he’d take his chances.. He’d go to Saint Denis, find this Ivan feller and get him to talk about this Ilya and Oleg, see if he knew where they were, and if any of them had seen Gwen.

 

_ Saint Denis, two days later... _

 

Arthur had found Ivan alright, man was high as hell, basically a warm drooling corpse. Arthur had calmly informed the hired gun at the door of the den he was going to be taking Mr. Ivan for a ride, if he wouldn’t mind. The man had shrugged, not even pausing his smoking to lift a finger at Arthur’s abduction of one of his patrons  _ ‘Amateurs’ _ he scoffed. 

He rode out to a secluded area in the swamps, waiting for the man to sober up enough to talk. It took far longer than Arthur would have hoped. Hours later by the light of campfire, Ivan, hogtied, laying on his side made a groaning sound, rolling over onto his stomach and started complaining “Thirsty...” to no one in particular. Arthur stood, moving over to the man to use one boot to flip him over onto his back. 

“Hi there Ivan” he said genially, unholstering his pistol and pressing it into the man’s forehead “You and I are going to have a little chat about a mutual friend of ours” 

Ivan had stared up at him blearily “I don’t have any friends” he rasped “Can I have some water?” 

Arthur gave him a sharp smile, “Sure” he said genially, lifting the tied man up to carry him over to the edge of the water, where he threw Ivan down face first into the mud brown swamp. Ivan sputtered and choked and tried to flail away from the water, Arthur kept a booted foot on his back, holding him down. After a moment he let the man up, pulling him away from the waters edge. “That enough water for you Ivan?” he asked cheerily. 

Ivan was still coughing, spitting out filthy swamp water. “What the fuck was that for?” he hissed, struggling against his bonds “Untie me you inbred ingrate!” 

Arthur smashed a hand across his face, silencing him “Now, that ain’t no way to talk to someone you just met” he tutted “I want you to tell me where I can find Ilya and Oleg, if you’d be so kind” 

Ivan laughed at him “As if I’d tell you anything you dusty, shit stained cowboy!” 

Arthur gave a hearty chuckle at that, unsettling some of Ivan’s bravado. He holstered his gun, drawing his knife. “Now Ivan, I don’t have much patience right now, see I’m looking for a friend I think you might know, you’d know her by the name of Elizabeth Sutton” he said conversationally. He spun his knife in his hand for good measure. 

Two red blotches covered Ivan’s cheeks in fury “And what do you want with that little whore? She suck your dick good so you want to come save her? Like some sort of knight in shit stained armor?” He spat. 

Arthur tsked “Now, Ivan if you can’t talk about our mutual friend with respect, you and I are going to have a problem” he flicked his knife again significantly. 

Ivan snarled at him “I don’t give a shit, she’d nothing but a filthy whore, I was happy to tell them I saw her at the opium den. Ilya is probably teaching her how to be a good little girl as we speak-” Arthur cut him off by bending down, grabbing Ivan by the left ear, and slicing it cleanly off. Ivan shrieked furiously in pain. 

“Now Ivan” Arthur said loudly over the other man’s shrieks, tossing the ear away “That was a lesson I learned on the island of Guarma, pretty painful huh? I’m starting to lose my patience a bit, and I’d really appreciate you telling me how to find her, before I get too angry and kill you accidentally” he said, tone still friendly but with a sharp edge to it. 

Ivan puffed an angry breath “They’re holed up in a farmhouse east of Emerald Ranch. Red Barn, rooster on the top of it. They took her there. They just wanted info off her. I don’t know what they’ve done to her. She’s probably alive though. If we got what we wanted we’d be heading back already” he was panting, panic and pain starting to take over his senses. 

Arthur nodded. “Good to know, thank you for being so cooperative, I appreciate it, I do.” He bent down to pick Ivan up, and started walking back towards the water’s edge. 

Ivan squirmed “What are you doing?” he shrieked “I told you what you wanted, let me go!” 

Arthur shook his head “Now, that weren’t part of no deal I struck. I’m just tying up loose ends” And with that he dumped the still tied Ivan into waist deep water, the man struggling to turn himself to breathe, unable to do so, and began drowning. Arthur’s expression was grim as he turned around to mount back up on Ghost. ‘ _ I should have realized’  _ he thought agonized  _ ‘Please be okay.’  _ He prayed quietly.

 

_ Morning the Next Day, East of Emerald Station... _

 

Arthur was crouched low, behind a boulder, using his binoculars to look in on the barn. Ivan’s information had been good, though he couldn’t see much. It had only one window in the back on an upper floor and one door in the front, main level. He weren’t sure what his plan was, and he had no way of knowing Gwen was in there. Though he strongly suspected she was here, with Beef tied out front, yanking at the rope tying her to a post. He’d never seen the docile horse look so agitated.  _ ‘Gwen has to be here’ _ he thought. 

There was only one road leading into the place, coming from the front, the barn stood on a small hill, trees surrounding it. It made a decent hideout, hard to see into, but easy to see people coming from miles off. He could wait until nightfall, but who knows what would happen to her if he did that. He didn’t see any movement outside, and only one other horse outside, so he assumed there weren’t that many people here. 

Decision made, Arthur braced himself, getting ready to leap over the boulder to make his way into the barn when he heard a loud crash sound from the back of the building. He peeked up in time to catch two bodies falling backwards out the second floor window, landing heavily on the ground. 

One person stumbled to their feet and Arthur sucked in his breath when he realized the bloody and battered figure was Gwen. He starting moving around the rock to get to her when he heard hoof beats come up the road. He watched as she darted to tuck herself against the wall, crawling over to the unmoving body next to her, grabbing the weapons out of his pockets. She stood shakily breathing heavily as she leaned against the barn wall, unseen from the road. 

There was no way Arthur could get to her now without being seen. He look through his binoculars at the approaching figures. Five men, all looking heavily armed riding up. Arthur couldn’t see which of the men were Ilya or Oleg, ‘ _ They all look like mean sonavabitches’  _ he thought grimly, unholstering his rifle. He’d have to wait until he could easily pick off multiple men at once. 

The men arrived to the outskirts of the barn and were speaking to each other in a language Arthur assumed was Ukrainian, or maybe Russian. They were laughing at each other, slapping backs. One came over to harass Beef, who tried to rear back and kick him, but was tied too close to the fence to do much good.  _ ‘Asshole’  _ Arthur thought, lining up his shot, that man could die first. One of the men walked into the barn, followed by another, the other three men stood outside, laughing at each other. He could see Gwen starting to inch her way along the wall.

_ ‘Any second now...’ _ there was a shout from inside, Gwen made her move running full tilt at the men outside, knife in hand, and Arthur let two shots fly, killing one man, and nailing the other in the shoulder. The third man ducked low. There was shouting from inside the barn and one of the men who had gone inside peeked out, only for Arthur to put a bullet through his head. 

The man who had ducked was tucked away, waiting for Arthur to reload before he made his move. When Arthur let another two shots fly to kill the man he’d injured, the patient man made his move. He stood up, sprinting over to where Arthur was crouched. Arthur decided to forgo reloading and pulled out his pistol and revolver, ready for one hell of a fight. 

That was when Gwen happened, she ran full tilt at the man, tackling him mid step. They hit the ground hard, the man swearing, tossing her off of him. He stood training a gun on her where she lay, angry expression on her face, and the other towards where Arthur was tucked away. The man called “Come out little rabbit, I want to pl-” Arthur heard a sudden wet gurgling sound and saw that Gwen had thrown her knife and nailed the man in the throat. She stood walking over to dislodge the it, throwing the now dead man to the ground. She got hit in the face with fresh arterial blood as she tanked the knife out of his neck. . 

She had a hate filled expression on her face, amplified by the fresh blood, and not bothering to look over her shoulder at Arthur, she stomped towards the open door to the barn. She looked ghastly. She looked like her nose had been broken, rust coloured dried blood streaking down her face and neck and onto her clothes, which Arthur noted were the same as the ones he’d last seen her in. She had bruises on her arms and above her temple. She appeared to be actively bleeding from a cut to her side. Her wrists had sharp indentations where the blood had been cut off, one of her hands wrapped in a shiny silvery looking thread. 

“Gwen!” he called as he trailed after her, pistol at the ready. She didn’t stop, still moving towards the open barn. She was twisting the knife in her hand around the something tied to her wrist, it shined briefly in the light.  _ ‘Fishing wire?’ _ Arthur guessed. 

“Yelizaveta! Look at the mess you’ve made!” A voice called from inside the barn. A man with slick backed golden blond hair was walking out, revolver pointed at her chest. Arthur pointed his own gun at him “And who is your cowboy friend? Someone you whored yourself out to for protection?” He looked at Arthur with bright blue eyes, the corner of them crinkling with a cold mirth “I try to tell Maksim, women are only good for two things, cooking and making children. And see what we have here, a supposed killer who needs to some big strong man to protect her” He titled his head condescendingly “You are a bit late no?”

Arthur’s eyes didn’t leave the man but he called to Gwen, only a few steps ahead of him “I see what you mean, he is an asshole like Micah” Gwen grunted, looking tense. 

“Now that is not a very nice thing to say!” the man scolded Arthur “Ilya just wants to make friends, and you think I am an asshole? All I did was abduct a woman and torture her for information. And that makes me a bad guy?” He asked, wicked grin on his face, goading Arthur. “Might I ask the name of your cowboy Yelizaveta? I never thought you would bed down with one, I figured your tastes were... Well more like mine, you know, rich pussycats who marry weak men?” he asked lightly. 

Gwen clenched her fist, shoulders shaking with rage but she said nothing. Arthur wanted Ilya’s attention back on him “Name’s Arthur Morgan” he called. 

Ilya gave him a calculating stare, before grinning widely at Gwen “Yelizaveta! Not just a cowboy but an outlaw, tsk tsk naughty girl.” He turned back to Arthur “It feels naive of you to have told me that Mr. Arthur Morgan of the Van der Linde gang. Do you know how much money you are worth? Why I could start my own drug trade away from Maksim” he gave them a beatific smile. 

Arthur’s stance was still loose, but he was ready to shoot this bastard dead in less then a moment's hesitation. “Funny that, what with me not thinking you’ll be leaving here alive.” 

Illya ignored him, running a hand over his chin, thinking. Gun still trained on Gwen. “You know I think that would be best, turn you in, go grab Charlotte, and fill her to the brim with handsome little babies while we move out west. Doesn’t that sound lovely Yelizaveta? Maksim doesn’t have to be the wiser.” he chirped. 

Gwen made a disgusted sound, still not saying anything. Ilya gave her a wide smile “Throw down your weapon Yelizaveta, you shouldn’t have brought a knife to a gun fight” he chided her. She surprisingly complied, tossing the knife into the dirt, sharp edge embedded in the dirt halfway between her and Ilya. The air seemed to gleam momentarily in the morning light between Gwen and her knife. Ilya did not notice, but Arthur did. 

Ilya gave her a charming smile before turning to Arthur “Now if you could put down your weapon, I’d like to not have to kill Yeliza-” He shrieked abruptly as Gwen yanked hard with her wrist at the knife embedded in the ground, it swung up, burying into Ilya’s gun hand. Gwen charged forward before Arthur could get a shot off, darting around Ilya’s angry swing, twisting her fishing wire around his throat, and then pulling it taught from behind. 

Ilya tried swinging back at her, but he couldn’t get an effective hit in. His eyes were going bloodshot, face going red. He fell backwards on top of Gwen but she kept the wire taught, choking the life out of him. Her face was one of grim determination. Finally after too many moments Ilya stopped twitching, laying his still dead weight on Gwen, dead. She pushed the body off of her, giving it a good kick as she scrambled to her feet. She set about disentangling the wire from her hand with shaky and jerky movements. 

Arthur was still staring at her stunned. He holstered his gun stepping towards her slowly “Gwen?” he asked softly. She was shaking even harder, struggling to get the wire off, she tried yanking it, but it wouldn’t budge. She made a hysterical sobbing sound in the back of her throat, scratching at the wire now. He stepped forward, grabbing her, holding her. She tensed a moment before relaxing into the embrace. 

He reached a hand down and with a few gentle tugs managed to get the wire off of her. She sobbed in relief, and allowed him to drag her away a few feet from the fresh corpses they had just made. He held her, tucking her into his chest, under his chin. He murmured at her that it would all be okay, that she was alright, that she did good. And she just kept shaking, not crying, adrenaline and nerves and who knows what else causing her to vibrate against him. 

After a moment she pulled away a few inches to look up at him. “I’m getting blood on your clothes” she told him, brow furrowed, worried he might be mad. 

Arthur just shrugged, running a hand up and down her arm gently “Wouldn’t be the first time” he joked softly. 

Her mouth didn’t quirk, but she did seem to visibly relax at that. She ducked her head, looking at the ground “You came for me” she said quietly.

Arthur mmhmmed at her, reaching a hand to cup the less bruised side of her face, tilting her to look at him. “Of course” he told her emphatically. Tears reached her eyes this time, and she tipped forward, resting her forehead against his chest, pressing her face into his chest to soak up her tears. He just held her again, rubbing at her back gently. 

After awhile, as her sniffles slowed he told her “Though I don’t know that you needed me, looked like you had matters handled yourself” he said with a wry smile. She looked up at him, momentarily stricken, before looking away to the ground. She mumbled something under her breath. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you” 

She looked up at him, eyes still wet. “No, I needed you” she said softly, biting at her lip until she winced, feeling the split there. 

He winced with her. “We should get you cleaned up, to a doctor maybe. You look like you’ve been through hell” he said, brushing a thumb at her cheek, flaking off some of her blood. 

She looked around at the corpses on the ground. “We need to deal with this first. Can’t have anyone identifying the bodies. We should put them in the barn and set fire to it” She said all business now. 

He blinked, surprised. She got down to business awfully quick “Gwen, you’ve just been through it, you should take a rest-” she was already walking away, grabbing the smallest man of the group, and starting to drag him into the barn. 

“Can you help me?” she called at him. Arthur heaved a big sigh, moving to help her lift fresh corpses into the barn. 

After arranging the bodies in “natural positions” as Gwen called it, she “borrowed” a molotov cocktail and set the barn ablaze. Now mounted up, they rode towards Emerald Ranch where a doctor friend of hers would be able to help. Several stitches, a realigned nose and a warm bath later and Gwen was looking more like herself, just a bit more battered than normal. She had two deep bruises under her eyes from her broken nose, as well as the one on her temple, which her hair did an admirable job of hiding. Dr. Renaud had scolded her a bit before sending them on their way with firm instructions for Gwen to take it easy for once in her life.

They were sitting at the train station, waiting for a train to come in. Arthur had his arm around her, tucking her closely into his side. She was resting her head on his shoulder, apparently breathing him in, eyes closed. She was going to catch the train to Valentine to send on a message that needed sending about what had happened. He was waiting with her until she left, not wanting to part after being away from each other for so long. 

She leaned up, pressing her lips gently against his throat “Thank you Arthur” she breathed into his neck. Arthur just nodded his head “I’m sorry I didn’t say earlier, about Fish, Charlotte, I-”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head “You don’t need to apologize” he told her gently. “I know what it’s like to have your heart broken like that, I know it’s too much to talk about. Hard to say how it eats away at you, making you think that you’re unworthy of feeling that way again” 

She tipped her head up to look at him, expression grateful “You” she gave a big sigh, leaning away from him a bit, pulling up a hand to cover her face “Why do you have to be so good Arthur?” she groaned. 

He huffed a laugh “We both know, I ain't that good. Tortured a man to find your location after all” 

“If it was Ivan he deserved it” she said flatly “I mean that you’re good for me to be around, that you don’t make me feel like the worst version of myself” she gave a bitter snort “And I had plenty of conversations reminding me of my worst self this past week.” 

He gave her a sympathetic smile “I think I know what you mean. I, after Guarma I was out of sorts. Thinking about all the terrible things I’ve done my whole life. But with you, you help me remember some of the good I’m capable of too” he tipped his head up, hat hiding his expression from her. 

She squeezed his hand, resting her head on his shoulder again “Do you want to talk about me and Charlotte?” she asked tentatively. 

Arthur grimaced “Not unless you want me to talk about Mary” he countered. 

She blinked at him “You don’t care that we’re both, that’s she’s a woman?” she asked lightly. 

Arthur just shrugged, “Who am I to judge who you love? Everybody loves differently, I don’t much care about those differences.” She gave an amused laugh, her first genuinely mirthful sound all day. “What?” he asked looking at her. 

She tilted her head away from him “You’re just full of surprises, that’s all” she was smiling softly to herself. 

He grinned at her a bit, bumping her shoulder “I’m full of surprises? You’re the one who used fishing wire to swing a knife around and kill a man” 

She gave him a mischievous grin back, he missed that expression on her face desperately, feeling his chest lighten a bit “If you ask me real nice, I can show you how to do it too” she waggled her brows at him. 

His smile widened “Miss Gwen, would you be ever so kind as to please teach me how to do your little knife trick” he leaned in close, giving her neck a nuzzle. 

She giggled, pulling away from the scratchiness of his stubble “Arthur!” she squealed at him a bit. He just laughed and rubbed his face at her a bit more, causing her to swat him away. His onslaught continued, adding in some finger tickles too, she laughed heartily, before pulling away to reach forward and kiss him on the mouth. 

He sighed into the kiss, stopping his tickle attack, instead threading his hands into her hair gently. He let her direct the speed and direction of the kiss given the bumps and bruises she had going on. She pressed herself more firmly to him, making a pleased sound in the back of her throat. He slid a hand down her back, and back up again causing her to shiver against him. 

When she pulled away he leaned forward to kiss her brow, her cheekbone, her ear. He wanted to remember the feel of her, map the planes of her face to his memory, he wanted to be able to draw her at a moment’s notice. See her smile, her frown, her laugh, her rage. Everything about her. He could feel the vibration of the train coming before he heard it. He slanted his mouth to hers, giving her a goodbye kiss. Or at least what he hoped was a see you later kiss. 

When the train stopped, she pressed forward into him, kissing him harder, though it must have hurt her split lip. She pulled away, fingers trailing over his jaw. She was looking at him so earnestly, eyes shining that Arthur could feel his heart beat faster in that moment. “Arthur I-” she was cut off for a call to board. She turned to look at the conductor, before whipping back to face him. She leaned forward to kiss him again “You’ll see me in a few days at the plateau, okay? I promise” she whispered at him, she kissed him once more and then stood to board the train.

He stared after her as she boarded, as she waved from her seat, and as the train left the station. He stood there for several moments more, contemplating what she was about to say. He’d hoped, he thought maybe, perhaps. He couldn’t be sure. But he wanted to be. He mounted up onto Ghost and starting making his way back to camp. He’d find out what she wanted to say in a few days at her cabin. He couldn’t wait. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ A few days, that is all I have to wait. Then I’ll go to her cabin and we will speak.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- A  detailed drawing of Red Barn with a rooster on top. The window on the second floor appears to be shattered.  _


	25. Beaver Hollow - Boilover

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 25 - Boilover**

 

_Trelawney_

When Arthur rode back into camp the first thing he heard was “Someone looks like they had a wonderful sojourn with a lovely lady!” Arthur’s smile wiped clean from his face, replaced by a scowl, dismounting and removing his saddle from Ghost. He’d literally left the station where Gwen had boarded her train two hours ago. He’d enjoyed his quiet ride back to Beaver Hollow, ruminating on how Gwen had looked, on her anger, one the bruises dotting her face, and on the way she had kissed him gratefully. He’d been so happy to find her, to know that she’d be okay that he felt his chest warming with the joy of it. To ride back into camp and be accosted about his good mood just irritated him.

“What do you want Trelawney?” he grumbled, walking over to the fancily dressed man. Arthur noticed he appeared to have a suitcase sitting at his feet. Arthur cast a quick glance around camp and couldn’t see Dutch or Micah or Javier anywhere. Bill was sitting out near the fire getting drunk with Uncle.

Trelawney tracked Arthur’s eye line, grimacing a bit “Well, I’d heard a rumour that you were running away with a pretty little con artist, and I just wanted to confirm it for myself.” His tone was too casual and light.

“I ain’t running away” He cast a significant look at the suitcase “Though it seems like you might be” he said drily.

Trelawney gave a nervous chuckle “Well, perhaps. I have many business leads to pursue elsewhere you see”

Arthur quirked his mouth, shaking his head “It’s fine Josiah, you can do what you have to do, you’ve got my blessing”

Trelawney sucked in a breath, surprised “Well, thank you Arthur. That means a lot I-”

Arthur waved a hand “It’s fine, you might want to get going before Micah or Dutch come back” he said significantly.

Trelawney nodded, grabbing his suitcase and moving to walk away before he paused “Arthur, thank you, for your understanding and for being a good friend” he reached a hand over to shake, Arthur clasped it, a rueful expression on his face “It’s nice seeing you so happy. I hope you figure out a way to be with her” with a brief nod Trelawney was off, mounting up on his handsome thoroughbred horse.

Arthur just puffed a laugh, shaking his head, watching the other man ride away. He weren’t going to be the one to tell Dutch that Trelawney was gone. He’d leave that for the Dutch to figure out on his own. In the meantime he was going to check in with Pearson about adding some fresh game to his sparser and sparser stews.

 

_Sister Calderón_

Arthur was riding hard towards Emerald Station with Charles and Captain Monroe sitting behind him on Ghost. They’d traumatized the poor man something fierce with the amount of soldiers they’d killed during their impromptu rescue. _‘He ain’t ever had to kill no comrades before’_ Arthur reminded himself. Captain Monroe was quietly seated, shellshocked behind him, not saying a word.

When the arrived the now Mr. Monroe slid off Ghost and made his way to the ticketing counter, a train was pulling into the station. Arthur handed him some money. If anyone needed a little bit of help it was this man here, and he sure deserved it. Sacrificing so much of himself to help the people of Wapiti. Going above and beyond _‘He’s really someone to aspire to be’._ Arthur had met few people as steadfast and kind as Mr. Monroe. He was going to be sorry to see him go.

After Charles left, Arthur hung around the station a few minutes more, mooning a bit at the bench where he and Gwen had parted ways what felt like an eternity ago, but had only been a few days. She still weren’t back at her cabin. He found he was getting sulkier the longer he waited, which was just annoying him more ‘n anything. He wasn’t some wilting flower to sigh forlornly after his missing beau. He was already not hearing the end of it at camp. Sean and Sadie took a particular joy in rubbing it in his face.

With a huff he plunked down on the bench where he’d last kissed Gwen, and heaved a dramatic sigh at his lot in life. Footsteps approached “Mr. Morgan?” a familiar voice called.

He glanced up, brows raising in surprise “Sister?” Sister Calderón stood over him, gentle smile on her face. “What’re you doing here?” he asked, snapping out of his stupor.

“I’m being sent on a mission to Mexico, I’m ever so excited” She gushed at him, smile still gentle “May I sit? You look as if you have something on your mind” Arthur nodded and gestured that she sit next to him.

They talked a bit about his place in the world, some of the feelings he’d been having about the gang. How he was a terrible person. Sister Calderón was not having it. Telling him that he was always smiling so kindly, seemed to find great joy in the act of helping others. That he was a good man. Arthur had wanted desperately to flinch away from her as she said it, but she’d pressed on.

“You don’t just just help because you have something to prove Mr. Morgan” she told him, pressing a hand to his arm “You help because it brings you joy, and that is a very special way to be in the world. It’s important”

Arthur just shook his head “What if I’m not doing it for me, what if I’m doing it for a girl?” He asked. He’d wondered in the months since he’d met Gwen if one of the reasons he was souring on hurting innocents had been to impress her. If the only reason he was doing good in the world was to impress her. He was never sure. He thought about her so often it was hard to tell what his motivations were sometimes.

Sister Calderón gave him an amused smile “Ah the things we do for love” she sighed wistfully as Arthur grimaced at her choice of words “I think you should ask yourself Arthur. Do you only do good where she can see? And do you tell her about it when she’s not there to see it? How does it feel to help people?”

Arthur paused considering a moment “I suppose I don’t only do good in front of her” And he had never explicitly told Gwen about the little ways he tried to do good in the world “But what if I’m only doing it cause of her influence?”

Sister Calderón laughed “Arthur the people around us impact us in so many ways, some teach us how to read, others how to ride a horse, and others teach how to bring kindness into the world” She nudged his shoulder “You shouldn’t think that you’re only kind because of someone else, it comes from within you Mr. Morgan. It’s your choice” she told him gently.

He ducked his head “I don’t know about that, but I appreciate it Sister” he mumbled at her.

She smiled, squeezing his shoulder, moving to stand. Arthur bent to pick up her suitcase for her and walked her to the train. She stepped aboard and waved goodbye. “Farewell Mr. Morgan! I hope that you and this special friend can find happiness together!” she called as the train pulled away.

Arthur waved at her until the train had long pulled out of the station. She was a kind woman. Her words had resonated inside him, and he hoped he could be someone Sister Calderón, and he himself would be proud of. He took a moment to think about Gwen, smiling to himself, he supposed he could be a bit more patient in waiting to see her again.

 

_Strauss_

It was three days after Trelawney had left and Arthur rode into camp spitting mad. He’d just gotten done ‘collecting’ on the debts Strauss had lent out. Both of them were absolute hogwash, preying on desperate folk who had nothing to give but their own lives. And Arthur was done with the business of taking innocent lives. _‘Never again’_ he thought viciously.

He hopped off Ghost before the horse had come to a full stop, stomping up to where Strauss was sitting. Leopold looked up, grin splitting his face “Ah, Mr. Morgan, do you have any updates on-” Arthur cut him off by ripping his damn stupid ledger out his hands and turning away, ripping pages out of the book “What do you think you’re doing?” Strauss shouted after him, scurrying to follow.

Arthur stomped over to Strauss’ little desk, bagging his personal effects, reading Strauss for filth the whole time _‘We will be diminished no longer’_ Arthur thought savagely. A crowd was gathering to watch the spectacle, as Arthur tossed the now full bag at Strauss and told him to get the hell out, and never return.

Strauss fumed “Some foolish woman is making you question your loyalty!” He looked to the others, none of them moving to stop Arthur “You do not get to decide what happens to us!” Strauss cried. “You’re not in your right mind, you have a liar wrapping you around her finger!”

“Yeah yeah, I don’t care who you think I’m doing it, but you ain’t going to be using us no more to take advantage of people. Now get gone!” he shouted at him, taking a threatening step forward. Strauss cowered away, walking out of camp with nothing but his bag and torn apart ledger to keep him company on his long walk back to civilization.

When Arthur turned, grimly satisfied he could see everyone staring at him slack jawed. He scowled at them “What?” he growled. Everyone dispersed, not wanting to become the next target of his ire. Figuring he was due for a nap, Arthur stumped over to his tent, ready to sleep the afternoon away.

Many hours later Arthur was awoken by a sharp “Arthur” from the foot of his cot. Sitting up, he wiped the sleep from his face, readjusting his hat. He squinted into the late afternoon light to see Dutch standing over him, disapproving frown in place. _‘This ain’t gonna be good’_ Arthur thought sullenly.

“Mr. Morgan” Dutch only ever used his last name like this when he was getting ready to chew Arthur out “Would you mind telling me why you felt you had the right to evict poor Mr. Strauss from the camp?” his tone was casual and amiable, which only meant that Dutch was REAL mad.

Arthur heaved a sigh, remaining seated, he titled his head to look up at Dutch “Cause I was tired of the types of people we become when we do that kind of work”

Dutch tutted “And what types of people are those? The ones who do law abiding work? Because I would like you to recall that it is one of the few ways the gang can make money while we’re here. Hiding. From the law. For breaking John out of prison” he ground the last one out through his teeth.

Arthur didn’t rise to the question of John’s freedom _‘Ain’t worth it’_ he thought “I’m tired of taking advantage of desperate people who’re worse off than us Dutch” Arthur looked down at his hands, clenching them “I’m tired of hurting innocent people” he said weary.

Dutch heaved a sigh, before sitting down next to Arthur “I understand son, I do” he said reasonably “We’ve had to do a lot of hard things since Blackwater, it takes a toll on us all” he lifted a hand to Arthur’s shoulder “But if we’re all going to make it out of this Arthur, we need all the revenue we can get”

Arthur tilted his head back, annoyed “Dutch, where are we going to keep that money? The joint money pool got broken into and stolen from. We ain’t buying supplies. We got nothing to pay for them with” he looked at Dutch “The camp is dying, we’ve got to take care of our people, not dream up new schemes” he said desperately.

Dutch froze a moment before shaking his head, removing his hand from Arthur's shoulder “Why can’t you just have a little faith Arthur? When you question me, it’s powerful. You know that. You’ve always been the most loyal man in this gang. The most reliable.” Dutch leaned forward, clasping his hands together “I need you to trust me, so the others will trust me. Please Arthur” he was looking at him with an intensity that was making Arthur’s stomach twist.

Arthur wanted desperately to make this man proud. He also feared what he was capable of. He weren’t sure what Dutch meant by needing Arthur’s trust, so the other’s would trust Dutch “Dutch, I want to have faith, but I ain’t so sure when you won’t tell me what is going on. Like what you is planning on doing with the Indians?” he ventured.

Dutch gave him a small private smile, Arthur’s heart clenched in longing for simpler times at that  “Then how about you join me. We’re going to help out Eagle Flies send a message to the army. Can I count on you?” he asked as he stood, lowering a hand to lift Arthur up.

Arthur looked up at the man who had been a father to him, who had taught him to shoot, read, draw, ride a horse, and saw that kind and cunning man who had saved him all those years ago. He also saw an intensity in those eyes that Arthur couldn’t remember if it had always been there. He grimaced, taking Dutch’s hand, letting himself be pulled up “You can always count on me Dutch”

Dutch just smiled, nodding “Then let’s ride out!”

 

_The Downes_

_‘What an absolute goddamn mess’_ Arthur thought to himself bitterly. He should have known better. He should have seen it coming. Of course Dutch was trying to use the anger of those Wapiti youths to cover the gangs movements. He was going to get all of those innocent kids dead. He’d certainly gotten Eagle Flies arrested.

After Dutch had plucked him out of the water during their mad dash away from the soldiers, Arthur had immediately known he had to go to Hosea to let him know what Dutch was planning. See if there was anything Hosea could do to stop it. Or help. Or deflect Dutch. Anything. He’d ridden to Annesburg as fast as Ghost could carry him with that intent.

He’d gotten to Hosea’s hut and let himself inside. He’d given Lenny and Hosea a run down of all that had transpired, and the suffering they had led the Wapiti people into. Hosea’s expression had been grim, shaking his head. He’d told Arthur that he and Lenny weren’t ready to be back at camp. Not when he was still so weak. He could barely stand for too long before getting light headed. Arthur had nodded somberly, understanding Hosea’s worry. He said his goodbyes and left.

He’d resupply here while in town and then bring some more variety of foods back for everyone at camp. As we was exiting the general store Arthur was shocked to see a familiar older woman calling to men riding by. Arthur dropped his goods off with Ghost and made his way over to her. “Mrs. Downes?” he called at her from a respectable distance.

The older woman froze, face going slack. She’d gotten rid of her powders since he saw her last, though it did her complexion no favors. Red splotches blistered around her mouth, her skin was sallow and haggard. Her eyes bloodshot, rimmed in red. She narrowed them at him “What do you want?” she hissed at him.

Arthur momentarily didn’t know what to say, before remembering what Gwen had said the last time they’d seen Mrs. Downes “I know you don’t want to hear from me, but I wanted to make sure you were okay and-”

Mrs. Downes face twisted into a black rage “Make sure we’re okay?” she spat at him. “Were you making sure we were okay when Thomas died?”

Arthur ducked his head, momentarily ashamed. “I wasn’t I know, and I’m real sorry about that, and there’s nothing I can do to take away that hurt, but I want you to have a better life ‘n this” he gestured to the dirty bridge they was standing under.

Mrs. Downes was still furious, taking a step forward at him “A better life?” she shrieked “My life can’t be better because my husband is dead! My son is dying in a coal mine and I’m-” her face broke into one of grief momentarily.

“Your son is at the coal mine?” he asked. Mrs Downes had spat at him about her new lot in life, which she attributed blame to him. Arthur had decided to do something about. He went, threatened those mean bastards making fun of the kid, and handed him $100 to start a new life away from a coal miners town. Archie Downes had been grateful but Arthur had just pushed him on, telling him to get his mother and get the hell out of dodge. _‘It ain’t right or fair, but it will help’_ he thought, imaging Gwen giving him a relieved nod.

He decided to ride up to Gwen’s cabin, see if he could find her there before heading back to camp. When he arrived he couldn’t see any hide or hair of her. Going into the cabin, it looked like it had the last time he’d been there when he was looking for her last time. _‘Shame’_ he thought, he really wanted to see what she had to say to him. He weren’t sure if he had anything to say back, just that he’d wanted to take comfort in her once again.

 

_Dutch_

He and Charles had managed to rescue Eagle Flies, just barely. The young man had been grateful, thanking both he and Charles emphatically. He’d ridden off with his friend Paytah back to his village. Charles and Arthur made their way back to camp. He had been wondering if he should swing by Gwen’s cabin before heading back, but figured he was hungry and would rather grab some food then look around her desolate cabin.

He went to bed after getting some food in his belly, listening to Sean tell some hilarious story, and sitting companionably with the others in camp. For the first time since before Guarma Arthur felt like his home was getting back to normal. This feeling lasted another whole day where Arthur bummed around camp, offering to take Kieran and Sean fishing. They ate fresh fish that night, everyone gathered around and even Bill and Javier warmed up to him a bit enough to get Javier to sing with them. It would only be later, as Arthur was falling asleep that night that he’d realize that the entire time he felt relaxed and rested at camp, Dutch and Micah had been nowhere to be seen.  

The next morning he was sitting around the fire smoking a hand rolled cigarette next to John when Micah set upon them, his lackeys Cleet and the other one shadowing him. Micah sat on the log opposite them and leered openly at Arthur. Arthur kept his face neutral, continuing to enjoy his cigarette, letting Micah stare at him, not rising to the bait.

“You ain’t got no work to do?” John asked Micah drily.

“I figure I don’t have to, that’s what I got you fellers for” Micah said with a grin. Arthur just took a long drag of his cigarette, flicking ash off the end, not reacting. This seemed to irritate Micah.

“Ain’t visiting your little woman lately Morgan?” Micah simpered at him “Maybe she’s getting all lonely and cold up there, perhaps I should go give her a visit. Let her feel a real man” He grinned lecherously at Arthur.

Arthur flicked more ash off his cigarette “Sure, you should do that” he said casually “She’d probably rip your throat out if you got within 10 feet of her though. Save us all the trouble” he finished caustically, only glancing up at Micah to sneer at him.

Micah barked a laugh “She’s a real wildcat huh? I ain’t have no trouble taming fillys before Morgan. Just cause you can’t keep a woman to save your life” he said icily.

Arthur stubbed out his cigarette “Micah, could you just shut the hell up for five minutes. I was actually enjoying this morning till you showed up to start yapping.”

Micah grinned his mean little smile “Am I making you uncomfortable Morgan? Didn’t know you was such a wilting violet, guess it’s true, she really did take your balls huh?”

John stood up now reaching the end of his tether, “Micah, you’ll speak about Gwen with some respect. She’s done far more for this camp than you ever did” he snarled.

Micah’s smile just widened “Does Abigail know you’ve been fucking that little liar too? Cause if she’s open for business again, well I’d be happy to-” John launched himself at Micah, knocking him to the ground, hitting him in the face.

Cleet and Joe pounced to help Micah immediately. Arthur stood to keep them off him, and Keiran of all people flung himself at Cleet to keep him away from John. In the scuffle John had managed to pin Micah and was hitting him across the face. Micah was trying everything to scratch at John but was coming up only with air. Keiran ended up getting hit in the mouth, bleeding, which resulted in Sean taking a flying leap at Joe, knocking him to the ground.

Arthur waded through it all and yanked John up by the collar, and then shoved Sean off Joe. “Would you idiots stop this right the hell now!” he shouted at them. Micah scrambled to his feet with the help of Cleet.

“Oh you’re going to be real sorry Martson” he spat blood on the ground. Arthur was delighted to see that Micah was missing a tooth. _‘Well done John’_ he thought, trying his damndest to hide his grin.

“We ain’t got time to be at each others throats like this, not with the Pinkertons in the area, and us agitating the hornets nest of soldiers” he told them.

Micah looked ready to spit back some insult when Dutch’s voice rang out from the entrance of the cave “Mr. Morgan is right. We don’t have time to be squabbling like this” Dutch walked towards the fire, joining the group of men “We are better than this gentleman” he said emphatically.

The others all shuffled off to different parts of the camp, Micah and his boys taking over the table near Dutch’s tent, commiserating. Sean guided Kieran over to Karen to get his mouth looked at and Arthur patted John’s shoulder leaning in close to tell him “Nice punching boah” with a secret grin. John had guffawed softly walking over to a pissed off looking Abigail. Leaving Arthur and Dutch alone by the fire.

Arthur stared at him expectantly, waiting. _‘What latest commandment will come out of Dutch’s mouth?’_ Dutch didn’t disappoint “I’m real glad you’re here Arthur, real glad” he shook his head “Sometimes I think the camp is getting too unruly without Hosea here to get people to mind their manners” He gave a wistful grin. “I’m glad I can still count on you to keep them in line”

“Hosea ain’t dead. He’s not far Dutch” Arthur said grimacing a bit. Dutch’s smile dimmed a bit “He can help us if we need him to, you just need to bring him here” Dutch’s smile wiped clean from his face, shooting Arthur a paranoid look.

“And you think Hosea is done recovering? You don’t think it’s too dangerous for him here? With the Pinkertons and all that?” Dutch asked him accusingly.

“Dutch I don’t want to fight.” Arthur said wearily “I just want us to get through this”

Dutch seemed to puff up his chest a bit “I know Arthur, I know” letting out a breath, he placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder “I know it’s been hard between you and me for awhile now, but you know how much I care about you. How much I care about all of us”

Arthur nodded his head out of habit rather than belief ‘ _Ain’t really showed he’s cared about the rest of us in awhile’_

Dutch continued “That’s why you just got to have a little faith. This next plan, I have coming, it’s going to set all thing right, alright?” Arthur grimaced a bit, but nodded again “Good! Good! I’m glad to have you on my side again” He gave Arthur another pat before walking away towards his tent.

Arthur watched him go, expression pained “I weren’t ever against you Dutch” he said softly to himself more than anything. He’d just have to wait and see what this next plan was.

 

_Two days later..._

 

Arthur did not like this new plan. Not one bit. Use the Indians to attack an oilfield as a distraction, break in and steal some silly little paper. It always came down to silly little paper. Money, Land titles, wanted poster. Their life was always ruled by stupid little paper. Arthur hated it.

After saving Eagle Flies and Peytah, Arthur and Dutch had gone into the main building in search of some stupid paper and when push came to shove and Arthur had been momentarily stunned by boiling hot steam, He’d been pinned, knife pointing at his chest and Dutch had walked away to let him die. After everything, after it all he was going to be left for dead by the man who raised him. The man who he’d loved and worshipped his whole life.

The worst of it had been that Eagle Flies had given his life to save Arthur, like some brave fool. The agony he had caused his people, Arthur was so full of regret and anger and pain. He’d failed Rains Falls. Would it have better if he’d just died like Dutch had wanted? He didn’t know. Couldn’t conceive of it. His life was not worth the pain he was bringing to these people.

He and Charles rode to Wapiti carrying the dying body of Eagle Flies with them. Arthur left them, Charles staying back, getting ready to help these people flee. The American government would not forgive this violence, all orchestrated by Dutch. _‘What fools we have been. What happiness and peace could we possibly deserve?’_ He questioned, agonized.

He rode away, needed to clear his head. Needed to get away. Couldn’t go back to camp, couldn’t go anywhere his hands were so covered in blood  of innocent people. He was a monster. A monster abandoned by the man who had made him. Arthur found himself riding East towards O’Creaghs Run. He’d go to Hamish’s cabin, the man now deceased, and try to find some peace for his fractured mind.

 

_Gwen_

Gwen rode East towards her cabin on top of the loft. She’d been gone too damn long. At least her face was starting to heal up nicely. She prodded at her nose and barely winced at the muffled sting she found there. _‘Dealing with Yulia always takes too long’_ she thought grumpily.

The old matriarch of the Malina Syndicate was all about pomp and ceremony. Yulia wouldn’t just let Gwen roll in, give her information and then let her ride out. No it had to be “Yelizaveta! Come have a bath. Here’s a hot meal! Now go to bed at 6pm like a child!” Then it was about inviting every member of the Syndicate in the area to pay their respects. “It’s not every day we have someone from so far north coming to visit us” then after three days of that and Yulia wanted commemorative photographs “Yelizaveta! Your clothes are too filthy we will have a dress made for you!” It was enough to drive Gwen batty.

 _‘I have a reason I want to get back so damn bad’_ she grumped at herself, winding through the mountain trails that signified she was close to O’Creaghs Run. And that reason happened to be an extremely attractive grumpy cowboy with the best smile in the world. Her heart thumped in her chest at the thought of their parting and their kiss that had been sweet even as it stung her bleeding lip. At seeing him in the flesh there to rescue her from Ilya and Oleg. Fussing over her at the doctors. He came for her. _‘He came for me’_ she repeated to herself, giddy smile cracking her face.

Dealing with Ilya and Oleg had been pretty fucking awful. Though she’d had years of practice handling them. _‘They always want you to rise to their bait. Don’t do it and they get bored’_ Instead of sticking around to pull her finger nails off or threaten sexual violence against her, she’d simply looked bored and took her beatings with a mild “ow” every once in awhile. They’d soon started leaving less and less men to watch her as they tore through the south looking for entertainment and leads on Charlotte.

 _‘The fuckers found nothing’_ she was glad of that at least. Stepano’s warning had not gone to waste. All she’d had to do was wait until Aleksander, the dumbest and slowest of Ilya and Oleg’s men had been left to mind her. Then it had just been a matter of crying about her period until he’d been so grossed out he’d untied her. Then she’d thrown him out a window and landed on him to break her fall. And then Arthur had appeared.

The concern on his face had nearly dissolved her into a puddle of tears right then. But she’d still had to kill Ilya, and that might have been the most satisfying moment of her life, feeling the life slowly twitch out of him. She’d wanted to kill him from the moment he had eyed her and deemed her unfuckable when she was a teenager. _Thank fuck for that’_ Then he had to go on to harass Charlotte all the goddamn time. He was basically asking to get murdered. And so she had!

And Arthur had let her. He was a much quicker shot that Ilya could ever hope to be but Arthur had known it was important for her to finish the job. All of this was important to her. He’d even taken her to go see Fish when she’d been a distraught mess. And then! He’d have to go and have the perfect response about how he didn’t see any problem with her proclivities towards men and women. _‘I’m going to kiss the heck out of him the next time I see him I swear’_ she thought with a little grin, riding on.

She wouldn’t even have to wait long it seemed. She saw the haunting figure of Ghost gleaming in the late night near that soldier man’s cabin, and a figure standing on the dock. She turned Beef towards them, running full tilt at them. She was going to do it, she was going to say how she felt, who cared-

She leapt off Beef and took a few running steps towards Arthur, big smile on her face. She drew up short when she realized that Arthur had not seemed to notice her riding up _‘It’s not like we were quiet’_ she took a hesitant step forward, the dock’s wooden board groaning under her foot. Arthur didn’t react “Arthur?” she called softly.

He jerked a bit, lifting his head from staring at his hands, to look over his shoulder at her. He blinked a moment, not quite believing his eyes. He frowned, before swallowing, clearing his throat “Gwen?” he rasped at her.

She nodded her head, taking a few more steps towards him. She held her arms open asking if he wanted an embrace “Are you alright Arthur?” she murmured quietly.

He titled his head up, taking a shuddering breath, shaking his head “Nah”

She stepped into him, encircling her arms around his back, holding him firmly. He was still a moment before relaxing, looping his own arms around her. He bent his head and pressed it into her hair. Gwen suddenly remembered that she hadn’t bathed two days of hard riding and fought the violent urge to squirm away from him _‘He needs you’_ she thought.

“What happened to you Arthur?” she asked softly.

Arthur made a harsh sound into her hair, not lifting his head. “Everything. My world has gone to hell” he said softly, regretfully. She just continued to hold him, letting him take comfort as he needed it. Eventually he started to tell her “Eagle Flies is dead” he said softly “He’d dead cause he saved my life.” he hesitated before continuing, voice clogged with emotion “Cause Dutch left me to die” he rasped, heartbroken.

Gwen froze, feeling the hot angry licks of her rage pooling down her spine, she did her best to control her voice “How did Dutch leave you Arthur?”

So he told her, about harassing the soldiers with the young Wapiti men with Dutch. Springing Eagle Flies from Fort Wallace. The attack on the oil fields, how Dutch had left him when he’d been pinned, struggling to not get stabbed, how Eagle Flies had jumped in front of the bullet meant for him “I should have died, I don’t deserve to still be here. Dutch obviously didn’t care if I lived or died” he said quietly, emotion starting to bleed from his voice.

Gwen hugged him hard, pulling away from him to look into his eyes “Don’t you dare say that” she said fiercely. “You’re worth more than how Dutch values you. You’re important to all your people at camp, to Hosea, and Lenny and Sadie and-” she choked herself off for a moment, wanting to look away but not allowing herself to “And to me” she told him, cupping a hand to his face.

He leaned forward to press his forehead into hers a moment, expression still pained “That doesn’t mean my life is worth more than that young man's” he whispered.

Gwen nodded “You’re right, it’s not worth more than Eagle Flies. No one is worth more than anyone else. But you are still worth something Arthur. Don’t go throwing away his sacrifice cause you want to wallow in your sadness and regret” She pulled away from him, pushing him a bit “You’re Arthur Morgan, you’re one of the strongest and bravest and best men I’ve ever met. Your people need you, they don’t have time for you to wallow like this.”

Arthur heaved a sigh, shaking his head “Ain’t you a criminal, the men you hang around with can’t be stiff competition”

She barked a surprised laugh, clamping her hand over her face. Arthur smiled a bit tentatively at her. She smiled right back, squeezing his arm. “I missed you” he told her softly. “You were gone longer than I thought you’d be. I started thinking maybe you’d just left...”

She scowled at him, stomping into her personal face and yanking his head down for a kiss. She pulled away, jaw still quirked in irritation “I don’t go back on my promises Arthur. I told you you’d see me again” she growled at him.

He just smiled, rubbing a thumb down her now bruise-less face, leaning in to kiss her again, soft and slow. Gwen’s irritation fully forgotten she melted into his kiss, leaning her weight into him, letting him hold her up. He broke apart first, leaning back. “I have to go find Dutch, I need to talk to him. About what happened”

She stared at him momentarily dumbfounded _‘May no one ever talk about Dutch Van der Linde after kissing me ever again’_ she prayed silently. “Arthur are you sure that’s a good idea?”

He grimaced “No but I don’t got no choice. I got people there who need looking after. And I need to know why Dutch left me” he said with finality. He leaned down to kiss her again, dawn just starting to creep over the mountain tops “We’ll have to save our conversation for after” he told her, giving her a small smile.

Her breath caught in her throat _‘Oh, he’s so beautiful’_ she thought stupidly. Instead she just nodded her head and he walked away towards Ghost to go back to camp and maybe get shot by one of his parental figures. _‘Fuuuuuuck!’_ she hissed internally as he rode away.

Gwen froze a moment, idea forming. Who better to yell at a bad parent than a slightly less bad, more conniving parent? She called over Beef and hurried her into making towards Annesburg. _‘Hosea can fix this... I think’_ she thought, riding even harder and faster than she had just been on her way back to see Arthur in the first place.

 

_Hosea_

Arthur stood in camp, watching as heads swiveled to look at him. John looked tense. Sean and Kieran looked agitated, and Sadie looked pissed off. Dutch and Micah were nowhere to be seen. Even Bill and Javier gave him slightly hounddog expressions as he walked towards the fire _‘This ain’t going to be pretty’_ he thought grimly.

“Mrs. Grimshaw ain’t yelled at you fools for lollygagging?” he asked lowly.

Bill’s jaw clenched and he had a moment where he looked like he was going to say something before looking away annoyed. John cleared his throat “We was just discussing what the plan is. Seems Javier and Bill don’t know, they’ve just been told to have a bit of faith” he said it so lightly and genially that Arthur knew John was being very very sarcastic..

Sadie was eyeing him, detecting something off in his expression she cut in as Bill and Javier were puffing up mad “We were also talking about what went on in the oil field. Thought it was strange that you came out a few minutes after Dutch with a dying Eagle Flies on your shoulders.”

Arthur grimaced at the mention of the boy’s name, as Bill and Javier exchanged a look still not talking. “I was wondering that myself” Arthur said lightly. “Any of you seen Dutch? I wanna talk to him”

Javier looked up at him too casually “Why’s that?”

“I have some concerns Javier. Never known you to question someone needing to speak to Dutch” Arthur pointed out mildly. Javier just frowned, looking away. _‘Seems to be going through some internal conflict that one’_

“Dutch ‘n Micah said they’d be gone a while, gone to check in about a train to rob” Sean told him, his normal jubilant expression dimmed quite a bit.

Arthur sighed “Any word on when they’ll be back?” He asked. Everyone else just shrugged. Arthur rolled his shoulders in annoyance. He’d ridden into camp ready to pick a fight, ask Dutch why. And yet here he was anger gone tepid. He was just feeling tired. ‘Suppose he hadn’t slept since before the oil field. He’d seen Gwen just a few hours ago. _‘Had that been real?’_ he wondered _‘Or did I just imagine her when I was at my lowest?’_

Arthur gave a jaw cracking yawn, surprising even himself. Karen pushed at his shoulders “Off to bed with you Arthur. You've had a long day. You should go to sleep” Arthur let himself be pushed towards his cot, agreeing silently that maybe he was just a bit worn out. He pulled his hat off and pulled it over his eyes to catch a few hours rest. It’s probably for the best, he’d be better off talking to Dutch after he’d managed to get some rest.

A few hours later Arthur was woken by the familiar low voice of Dutch speaking to someone. Arthur rocked forward, getting his legs under him, he stretched to a stand. Wiping the sleep from his face, and grabbing a quick drink of water he moved towards where Dutch was speaking to Micah at the cave’s entrance.

They stopped talking as Arthur walked over, expressions of smug satisfaction and annoyance on Micah and Dutch faces respectively. “Dutch I need to speak with you” Arthur said firmly, looking the man in the eye as he said it.

The skin around Dutch’s tightened fractionally, the only thing in his expression that conveyed his irritation at the interaction “What would you like to discuss Arthur?” he asked lightly.

Micah hadn’t moved so Arthur cast him a baleful look, keeping his mouth shut until Micah walked away. Micah barked a snide laugh at him, walking away towards Cleet and Joe. Arthur waited until he was out of earshot “I wanna talk about what went on at the oil field.” He cast a glance at Dutch, gauging his reaction “Eagle Flies is dead”

Dutch shook his head “A shame Arthur, a damn shame. We won’t let his sacrifice be in vain”

Arthur blinked, shocked “His sacrifice?” he rasped.

Dutch gave him a calculating look “Yes his sacrifice. With his help we’ll be sure to cover our tracks now. All we’ve got is one more job and then we can be free Arthur” he finished with a too sharp smile.

Arthur’s face went slack, stunned. “Dutch, Eagle Flies shouldn’t’ve had to die” he wheezed. Dutch just shrugged his shoulders, expression wry. “Dutch” Arthur said more firmly “He died saving my life, he shouldn’t have had to do that. If you’d have-”

Dutch cut him off “He saved your life and we are grateful to still have you with us. Now let’s go prepare for an old fashioned train robbery” Dutch turned to walk away, artificial smile on his face.

Arthur didn’t move to follow, so stunned by Dutch’s words. _‘Grateful?’_ he thought savagely, sudden anger burning away his exhaustion “Are you, Dutch?” He bit out through grinding teeth.

Dutch turned to look at him, bemused expression on his face “Am I what, Arthur?”

“Are you glad I’m still alive?” his jaw was clenched, his hands flexing, trying to ease some of his tension.

Dutch was taken aback “Of course I am Arthur” he said, brow furrowing.

Arthur could feel how tense he was, he felt like a whip just about to crack “Sure, that’s why you left me to die in that warehouse right?” he asked sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Dutch scowled at him “I don’t like what you’re implying Arthur”

Arthur shook his head, anger outweighing the pain in his heart “I ain’t implying nothing Dutch. I’m tellin' you, you left me to die in that oilfield. That's why Eagle Flies is dead. Cause you left me” he snarled.

Dutch took a step forward hands up placating “Arthur, you know that can’t possibly be true, I’d never do something like that” he cajoled firmly.

Arthur scowled “Would you stop lying for one goddamn minute?” he shouted. Heads all turned to look at them now.

Arthur didn’t see Micah get up from his seat, revolvers drawn, pointing them at his back. “You better shut your goddamn mouth right now Morgan” he hissed. Dutch said and did nothing at this.

Sean and Kieran moved forward, pointing their guns at Micah “You gonna put yer guns down right now boyo, before I make yea” Sean snarled at him. Cleet and Joe unholstered their weapons to point at the boys, which incited Tilly and Karen to draw weapons on them. Arthur and Dutch both stood still staring at each other.

Dutch spoke first “Look at what you’ve done to us” he said agonizingly.

Arthur could actually feel his blood pressure increasing at that “What I’VE done?” he shouted. He didn’t get to finish his thought, Micah interrupted him.

“What the hell did I say Morgan!” Micah snarled, cocking his gun.

Kieran yelped from behind him “Don’t you fucking dare Micah!” angrier than Arthur had ever heard him.

It was Mrs. Grimshaw storming forward, letting loose her shotgun, pointed straight into the sky. “What the hell do you fools think you’re doing?” She shouted angry at them all. She wheeled on Dutch, gun grasped firmly in her hands, pointed towards the ground “Would you get them all to settle down Mr. Van der Linde?” she hissed at him.

“Susan is right” Dutch called over the whole camp “We are better than this. We won’t let some disagreement like this tear us apart” He glared balefully at Arthur “Will we Arthur?”

Arthur shook his head, turning to Sean and Kieran “Stand down you fools” he growled at them. He glanced over at Micah to see him holstering his guns, but thumbing at his belt in a meaningful way. Arthur scowled at him, Micah just sneered back.

He turned to look at Dutch “I still ain’t done” he growled. Dutch just tsked at him, opening his mouth to speak when from the far side of camp a voice cut in.

“Actually Arthur, I think it’d be better if you let me and Dutch catch up” Hosea called jovially as he walked up with Lenny and Sadie flanking him. Hosea was wearing a nice, well tailored jacket, open on the side so his left arm could be supported by a sling. He had a smile on his face that wasn’t reaching his eyes. The camp convened on him all at once.

Shouts and cries of “Hosea!” “You’re back!” “I missed you!” and some tears greeted Hosea and Lenny as they rejoined camp. Jack pushed through the crowd to give his “Uncle Hosea” a big hug. Hosea was grinning wide as he embraced, pat shoulders, and greeted different members of the camp. Even Javier and Bill got in on the action, patting Hosea’s back as he waded through the crowd.

After Lenny got done hugging Mary-Beth he moved towards Arthur, leaning his head in close he whispered “Gwen came to find us, told us we was needed back at camp. Looks like she was right” Arthur could feel his stomach do a little flip at the mention of her _‘She convinced Hosea to come back?’_ The corners of Arthur’s mouth turned up a bit despite the tense situation he’d found himself in. Lenny just gave him a wink before elbowing him and rejoining the group.

Hosea now stood before Dutch, most of the camp standing around him. Arthur noticed that Micah had not gotten up from his damn table to bother saying hello. Dutch started “Good to see you up an about old friend” the tight expression from earlier was back on his face.

Hosea hmmed “Good to be back home. I was feeling awfully lonely without my people” he said jovially, his eyes took on a sharp edge “I noticed you never came round to see me though, too busy with schemes to see your old friend?” His tone was still light and amiable.

Dutch smiled his own tight smile “You know how some of these things can be. Besides, I’m a wanted man, it’s dangerous for me to be seen out in town”

Hosea ahhed at him knowingly “Sounds like you’ve been very busy. I hear you even managed to kill Cornwall too in Annesburg of all places. Wasn’t but two minutes from my door” he said too lightly “Well, perhaps we can talk about all you’ve been up to. And I’d love to see this nifty cave system Mrs. Adler was telling me about” He turned to look at Arthur “But first I want to talk to Arthur about instigating fights in camp” he eyes twinkled at him.

Arthur could feel much of the tension bleed out of him at that. He nodded his head, shuffling over to the overlook near his tent, where Hosea joined him. He hadn’t realized how much everyone had missed Hosea at the camp. The way everyone had lit up, overjoyed, coming together all for Hosea. He’d always figured it was Dutch who had been the glue keeping them together but he realized he might have been wrong. The reason why they’d worked all these years was how much everyone loved Hosea, and how much Hosea loved everybody in return.

Arthur looked him over to check for any signs of pain or over exertion. Hosea scoffed at him “Arthur, don’t go fussing like a mother hen. I’m fine” Hosea said with a small grin. “It felt good to ride out again. And I’m glad Lenny’s back. I’m sure I’ve been poor company for him the past month” he looked over his shoulder where Lenny was leaning against a tree talking to Javier, laughing.

Arthur grimaced “Thank you for coming. I don’t think we’ve needed you more than we do now. Everything has gone to hell Hosea” Arthur breathed out in a rush. Hosea just listened patiently as Arthur described the oil field, what had happened. What they’d done. Eagle Flies’ death. How Dutch had left him.

Hosea sighed heavily at that, shaking his head “I thought I heard that part when we rode in. I can barely believe that Dutch tolerated Micah taking out his gun here. That has never been alright before. It will never be alright. There’s a young boy here for Christ's sake” Hosea seemed at a loss.

“How’d you get here so fast anyhow?” Arthur asked, only a little hopefully.

Hosea squinted at him, tsking “You can just outright ask if Gwen came and got us” he said flatly, Arthur opened his mouth to back track “You know she might be abominable, but she does care about you a great deal, and she’s willing to let her pride go and let others do the work that needs done.” Hosea quirked his mouth a bit melancholy. “Kind of remind me of Bessie in a way”

Arthur sucked in a breath “Hosea-” the other man just held up a hand, shaking his head.

“I don’t have to like her Arthur, though she is very clever, but I respect her an awful lot, you can do whatever you like with her, I don’t care so long as it makes you happy” Hosea looked at him, rueful grin in place “Now, time to go talk some sense into Dutch” he gave Arthur a little wave as he sauntered over to the cave entrance where Dutch was waiting.

Arthur tried his darndest to keep his heart beat in check, so anxious for Hosea in that moment. He wandered over to the others, check in on them, and share in the joy of Hosea and Lenny’s return. He’d also have to pull Mrs Grimshaw aside to thank her for saving them. He didn’t want to know what would have happened if that standoff had continued a second longer.

A few hours later Dutch and Hosea came out the cave system, Dutch with a pleased smile on his face, Hosea with an exhausted expression. Standing together at the fire Dutch called for everyone’s attention. Dutch was grinning, his first honest to goodness expression of joy in a long long time.

“Everyone, we are so overjoyed to be rejoined by Hosea and Lenny” Dutch called over the quiet crowd. “I’m happy to announce that we’ve come to an agreement” Dutch was in his element, everyone seemed to be waiting on tenterhooks for what this announcement was. “The day after tomorrow we are going to rob a train full of military payroll. We’re going to be robbing Uncle Sam!” he crowed, grinning.

Cleet and Joe whooped. Sean started chattering excitedly to Lenny and Kieran. Karen gave an overjoyed shriek, hugging at Tilly who laughed. Everyone at camp was talking excitedly amongst themselves. Arthur cast a look over at John, whose expression looked drawn and tense. He then glanced over and looked at Hosea whose neutral expression belied the fact that he was miserable. If Hosea looked like that, the conversation they’d had couldn’t be any good.

‘Shiiiiit’ Arthur growled to himself.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_Hosea has returned and for that I’m glad. For a brief moment camp almost felt like home again. ~~He said Gwen cares~~. Things feel like they’re about to come to head. I don’t like it. _

**_Pictured_ ** _\- Moonlight hitting a dock on O'Creaghs Run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever make a really detailed outline and then get to a particular segment that you forgot to flesh out? That would be this chapter for me. There's parts I like. Parts I'm so so on. And this still managed to be my longest chapter to date :l
> 
> I'm super looking forward to sharing with you everything going beyond this point!


	26. Beaver Hollow - Summer's End

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 26 - Summer’s End**

 

The day before the train heist was to take place Tilly dropped by Arthur’s tent to let him know that she’d gone into town and grabbed a letter for him. He’d blinked in surprise, not knowing who he could possibly have received a letter from. He stepped away from Tilly looking down at the envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting.  _ ‘Mary’ _ He ripped open the letter and started reading, feeling his stomach drop, blood rushing to his ears.  

_ ‘She’s giving up on me’ _ he thought blankly. He hadn’t really expected anything yet a small part of him had always hoped that when all of this was over he’d find her, and they would finally run off together. And yet he had known that would never happen. He’d either catch a stray bullet or never leave his family. Or worse yet he’d go and resent her for taking him away from this life. Or betray her by engaging in some outlawing  _ ‘No one would ever have you, you sour faced idiot’ _ he thought to himself meanly.

But that wasn’t true was it? Gwen appearing out from nowhere on that dock the other night. Reminding him of who he was, what was important. Gwen giving him a cheeky grin over her shoulder. Gwen’s picture tucked into his journal, well looked after despite how many times he’d thumbed it. Gwen looking like she’d crawled out of hell to swing a knife at an asshole. Gwen rooting through cupboards standing in nothing but his shirt. Gwen’s exhausted and sad little “You came for me”. His certainty that she would have come for him. That she had come for him. That she came for his people. 

Mary might have given up on loving him, but he wasn’t so sure Gwen had. Maybe Gwen didn’t love him, but she did care about him an awful lot, and it was only now that Arthur felt like he might be able to admit it to himself. He liked the way his heart beat faster when she was around. Liked the way things felt easy with her, even when she was being difficult. He ain’t never met someone who could make him laugh like that. 

He recalled Sister Calderón’s words “The things we do for love” He’d been so convinced that there was no room for anyone in his heart after Mary and then Eliza and Isaac that whatever he’d had with Gwen he didn’t want to classify. _ ‘You’ve been a damn fool’  _ he grumbled at himself. Here he was supposed to be agonizing over a lost love being gone forever, and instead he was ruminating in his feels for another woman altogether  _ ‘You’re a goddamn mess’ _

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by John and Lenny approaching him. “You okay Arthur, you’re looking a little... unfocused” Lenny ventured. 

Arthur just huffed, stuffing Mary’s letter in his satchel. “Ain’t nothing for you to worry about. What’d you need?” he asked. 

Lenny’s smile was a bit tentative “Well, me and John are going to go into town to grab some more bullets. No one’s done a supply run in a while and we figured we’d need them tomorrow” Lenny licked at his lips a bit nervous, Arthur just squinted at him suspiciously “We wanted to know if you’d like to come with us, get out of camp”

Arthur just eyed them suspiciously “Why? It’s not like you need me to buy a bunch of bullets” he said flatly. 

John just huffed “We are trying to get you out of camp you lunkhead” he stuffed his hands into his pockets “Figured you might want an excuse to go visit your friend without anyone being the wiser” he said with a significant nod towards Dutch’s tent. 

Arthur’s eyebrows drew up in surprise “Oh” he said a bit stupidly. He didn’t know if he was ready to have whatever conversation needed having with Gwen yet. But at the same time he wanted to see her badly enough that he could almost feels his bones ache with need of it. 

“Yeah ‘Oh’” John scoffed at him, walking away “Now c’mon, daylight’s wasting” Lenny trailed after him, smirking. Arthur moved to follow shaking his head  _ ‘Stupid considerate bastards’  _ he thought fondly. 

They rode out of camp, Arthur splitting off northwest towards Gwen’s cabin, John and Lenny riding east to Annesburg. When he arrived he couldn’t see any sign of her  _ ‘Strange’  _ he thought. He walked into the cabin, seeing nothing out of place from the last time he’d been there.  _ ‘She ought to have made some kind of mess if she’d been here’.  _ Literally nothing was out of place  _ ‘If she didn’t come here, where’d she get off to?’  _ He knew she’d been in Annesburg to get Hosea and Lenny. He’d check in with John and Lenny there. 

There was something that felt off about the whole thing and Arthur weren’t sure what it was. The placed looked normal, just... Why wouldn’t she come back here? He mounted up on Ghost and rode to Annesburg, riding past Charlotte’s cabin which also looked empty.  _ ‘Not here either’  _ He rode on, finding John and Lenny walking out of the gunsmith.

He asked Lenny if she’d mentioned where she might go and Lenny had stared blankly at him a moment before remembering “She said she needed to go wash the stink of the road off of her, that she was going home” He recalled. “She weren’t home?” 

Arthur quirked his jaw, bad feeling only growing in his stomach. He learned long ago to trust his gut. He’d been right every damn time since Blackwater when everything was about to go to shit. “Nah, she weren’t. Couldn’t see any sign of her” he grumbled. 

John gave him a sympathetic look “You seem worried, want some help trying to track her down?” 

Arthur shook his head “We ain't got time right now. We got that job to prepare for. Get our people settled. Hosea wanted to talk about an evacuation plan with us for everybody if we bring Pinkertons down on us” He didn’t like it. But Gwen had more than proven she could take care of herself. He’d check in on her afterwards. See if he could find her then. 

 

_ The next day... _

 

Arthur and John were riding hard to get up on that train,  _ ‘And what a shit show this had been’  _ Dutch and the other’s had seemingly disappeared. John had at one point been knocked off the train, but Lenny was there to go retrieve him on his horse before the army could nab him. He’d managed to get the payroll off the train and to Dutch and the others, with little thanks to them. If it weren’t for Sadie and Sean he was pretty sure he’d have been shot to swiss cheese with the amount of soldiers that came pouring out of the woods. 

After everything was all said and done Arthur watched the other’s depart, John giving him a wry little wave as Arthur mounted up on Ghost and rode North to Gwen’s cabin again. See if he could find any signs of her. He once again found nothing. That sinking feeling was back in his stomach. There weren’t no reason for her to be gone this long. Didn’t look like she’d come back at all yesterday  _ ‘Then where the hell is she?’ _

Annoyed at how worried he was without cause Arthur rode back to camp. When he arrived he was surprised to see everyone gathered at the camp’s center, seemingly engaged in a hot debate.  _ ‘Was that Trelawney?’ _ he thought surprised. He’d left near a week ago, with his Arthur’s blessing. What the hell was he doing back here? Arthur dismounted Ghost and walked over to the crowd. 

Trelawney saw him coming and pushed through the gathering to get to him before he reached the group “Arthur!” he called, looking panicked. Arthur blinked in surprise.

“What’re you doing here?” Arthur hissed quietly at him. Trelawney opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Dutch. 

“It ain’t something for us to concern ourselves over. We have to think about preparing to leave camp, find a better place for us all in Tahiti. Micah’s been asking around about a boat and we’ve got-” 

Abigail cut him off, earning a glare for the effort “Like hell it don’t concern us! We owe her a lot!” 

Micah scoffed “We don’t owe nothing, we just need to survive. Know your place woman” 

John snarled at him “Don’t talk to her like that! We ain’t going to leave her behind, she was probably caught ‘cause of us in the first place!” 

Arthur could feel his stomach sinking, that feeling of wrongness that he’d been sensing seeming to coalesce into a dark cloud hanging over him “Who?” he rasped. He already knew the answer. 

Trelawney spoke up “It’s Gwen. I was in Saint Denis and heard of a public hanging of a woman the Pinkerton’s had caught. It’s Gwen. I came to find you as soon as I knew” he said desperately, expression worried. 

Arthur could feel himself go cold, blood rushing from his face and into his ears. Was that his heart beating so loud? He knew there was something off. Instead he’d been too caught up in that damn train job. He should have tried harder to look for her, get her to come with him. To hell with whatever Dutch and Micah said about her.  _ ‘How could I let this happen’  _

He realized Trelawney was still talking to him “-It’s later today. This afternoon. They’re going to hang her this afternoon, there wasn’t anything I could do-” 

“Arthur” Dutch cut in, giving him a significant look “I can’t allow you to go do something so foolish. Saint Denis will be crawling with Pinkertons. You’re going to rain hell down on us if you go” 

Arthur stared at him blankly, blood still rushing in his ears “I don’t care what you think Dutch” he rasped, turning on his heel walking back towards Ghost. 

“Arthur!” Dutch shouted “Don’t you even think of going, where is your loyalty?” 

Arthur just kept walking, ignoring him. “I don’t care what you think of my loyalty, I ain’t going to let her die” he called back, legging up onto Ghost. Arthur was surprised to see John, Sadie, Lenny, Sean, and even Kieran moving forward towards their horses too. “What’re y’all doing?” he growled at them. 

Sadie gave him a sardonic look “We ain’t letting you go alone to get yourself killed” she had a grim smile on her face. 

Hosea called to them as they all mounted up “Go on and save the girl you lot. Don’t get yourselves killed!” He turned to look at the rest “Dutch, we got a camp that needs packing, let’s get to it. Mrs Grimshaw! Mr. Pearson!” he called, striding towards Pearson’s set up. 

Dutch was scowling at them as they rode out, clearly wanting to say something but realizing he wasn’t going to convince anyone to stop what they were doing. He scowled fiercely at Trelawney who did his best to siddle towards Hosea for protection. 

And like that Arthur and the others rode out towards Saint Denis. He pushed Ghost as hard as he could go, needing to get to Saint Denis in time. He wasn’t sure whathe’d do if he didn’t.  _ ‘Probably kill every damn Pinkerton in the area till they managed to shoot me dead’  _ he thought grimly. The others kept pace, John and Sadie flanking him on the road. 

As they entered into roadway built on the swamps he glanced over his shoulder calling loudly “You all don’t have to do this, it’s likely going to end in a lot of bullets and dead people, ourselves included. Ain’t no shame in turning around” he tried to tell them. 

Sean just laughed at him “We aren’t leavin’ yea Arthur. We’re gonna see this through!” 

Sadie nodded “She don’t deserve to be hung. She’s been good to us, and I’ll be damned if I let her get killed for it” 

Lenny piped in “She saved my life! And Hosea’s. We owe her this” 

Kieran had a grim expression on his face “She’s also nice when she doesn’t have to be. I want to help her” he said firmly. 

John just grinned “I’m here returning the favor. She saved me from prison, I get to save her from the hangman’s noose”

Arthur nodded, feeling touched and anxious at once. He wanted to save her, but he didn’t want his people getting hurt. He was grateful they were here and he was mad at Dutch for trying to get him to stay. He momentarily put to rest the anxiety at the inevitable Pinkerton attack that was going to close down around them.  _ ‘Can’t think about that now, gotta get to Saint Denis’  _

They rode fast into Saint Denis, navigating the tightly packed streets as quickly as they could with the lot of them. Ghost cornered around that damn streetcar hard, running towards the square where public hangings took place. Arthur could see a crowd gathering around the platform, with Pinkertons standing conspicuously throughout the gathering crowd. _ ‘It hasn’t happened yet’ _ he thought with relief, dismounting from Ghost and getting him to run off for now. The others did they same. 

They made their way towards the crowd of people, everyone gathered for the rare occasion of watching a woman hang. There were cheers and cries to get on with it. Arthur waded through the crowd ducking around the nearest Pinkerton trying to get closer to the front. He had no idea where the others were, they hadn’t exactly come up with a plan. He couldn’t see her on the stage, until from the back a man stepped forward yanking a woman forward, bag on her head. The hangman pulled it off revealing Gwen. Arthur sucked in a terrified breath. 

There she was, head held high, looking above the crowd jeering at her. Her face was furious. She glared out into the middle distance as if she could explode the air above these people, and burn it all down. She didn’t not look scared, not a single bit. Just unfathomably angry. A rage he hadn’t seen when she’d choked the life out of a man she hated. A rage he hadn’t felt when she’d nearly been killed by Dutch. This was different. This was like watching a building burn down, collapsing in on itself. Pure, destructive heat. 

The pastor said some words to her, she ignored him. The hangman grabbed her, shoving her to the center of the platform, looping the noose around her neck. Arthur could hear nothing but his heartbeat in his ears as he shoved through the crowd faster, trying to get to her. He didn’t care if the others followed him, he had to stop this. A man grabbed at him, trying to pull him back, gun pointed at his back. He couldn’t feel it, he cried out to her, trying to grab her attention  _ ‘I’m here, I’m here, look at me’  _ he thought feverishly. 

“Gwen!” his voice boomed over the din. The Pinkerton’s hands were grabbing at him trying to arrest him. The pastor was done saying his piece, but Gwen lowered her eyes to look at him, the anger melting away into confusion, then happiness, then worry, then fear. She opened her mouth to shout at him, with the hangman pulled the lever to open the floor out from under her. She fell. And she choked, neck thankfully not breaking. Her feet kicking and spasming. 

Arthur roared a “No!”, heartbeat beating like a drum in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. Shoving the Pinkerton off of him to get his gun out, ready to shoot her down. Other Pinkertons and cops were wading into the crowd as people scattered, only to be gunned down by the others. Sean hit the man holding Arthur’s arm, killing him, allowing Arthur to get three shots off at the rope holding her suspended. Arthur watched the rope snap, throwing Gwen to the ground under the stage, gasping and coughing, bound hands pulling at the tightened rope around her neck. 

Arthur was tackled to the ground by a Pinkerton, fighting with him for control of his gun. He could hear the screams of the crowd now, gunshots firing as the gang laid covering fire for him, shooting at any law in the vicinity. He heard John shout “Someone help him!” but no one was close enough. The Pinkerton hit him across the face, momentarily stunning him, gun slipping from his hand. The man pinning him down scrambled for it, putting his hands on it, lifting it when a rope binding a pair of hands caught the Pinkerton around the neck, choking him. 

Gwen choked the life out of the man, dragging him off of Arthur, fury burning hot. Her face set into a snarl looking like something out of a nightmare, purple bruise corded around her neck, eyes bloodshot, some bruising on her face from her most recent capture more visible than it had been a few nights ago. The Pinkerton stopped struggling, dead, but Gwen wouldn’t let go. She was making angry animalistic sounds at the back of her throat. 

Arthur pushed up to grab her, to soothe her. She had a moment where she didn’t recognize him, ready to lash out at him, before she realized. She let out a hiccoughing sob, before pulling him low to the ground to avoid the sniper fire from one of the rooftops. The both ducked to cover befind the brick work fence.

Arthur reached over to cut her bonds with her his knife, handing her his rifle afterwards, taking out his pistol and revolver. Gwen gave him a grimace which was probably supposed to be a smile and rasped at him, vocal chords clearly bruised “I really fucking hate this city” 

Arthur leaned out of cover to shoot two men riding in, and then ducked back to avoid gunfire “Agreed, let’s never come back here.” He leaned out again, just after a sniper shot fired, and nailed the man on the rooftop across from him. “How’s everybody doing?” He called to the rest of the gang. He received roll call from everyone thankfully .

Sadie called back “How’s she doing?” Nailing some idiot trying to make a run forward at them in the kneecap. Lenny followed up, killing the man

Gwen stood smoothly hitting two men in the process of trying to climb a building to get a sniper’s nest, before ducking back down beside him. Arthur called over “Angry as hell, but alive” 

He heard Sean and Lenny bark with nervous laughter at that. They needed to get out of here. Somehow find a hole in the crowd of Pinkertons and Police officers. None of their people had been hurt yet but that weren’t going to change anytime soon. Gwen was practically vibrating with nervous energy and fear. He really wanted to get her out of here as fast as possible. 

She got another shot off leaning over to rasp in Arthur’s ear “I need dynamite. And get everybody to follow me” she rasped at him, holding out a hand. 

He blinked in surprise, digging into his satchel and pulling out two sticks for her. She held them waiting for him to light them for her. He did. She stood and dove for the far wall. Waiting for the gunfire aimed her way to stop before lobbing one stick over the wall behind her. Arthur watched her wait for the shouts running away from the stick to start before she tossed another one on a wagon sitting outside a spice shop. She gestured for them to follow her now. 

“Come on everyone! This way” he called, laying down some covering fire just as both sticks blew up. Kieran was momentarily knocked off his feet from the blast but Sean was there to pick him up. They ran into the cloud of gunpowder smoke and past the aerosolized spice dust. Arthur got one hit of the powder and immediately regretted it, feeling his lungs exploding at the heat. He ran after everyone coughing. Gunshots were still ringing out behind them, though at a distance. 

Gwen led them down and through the twisting alleyways of Saint Denis, pausing only when a Pinkerton patrol was walking outside the alleyway. Arthur only just noticed that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. They made their way towards the industrial park of Saint Denis, sliding through open slats in the fence. They eventually came through a lumber yard when a voice shouted at them. 

“What do you think you’re doing here?” A young man sneered at them. He blinked a moment looked at Gwen stunned “What happened to you? The pinkies pick you up? You look like you been hanged” the young man seemed to know Gwen, a slow smile spreading on his face with interest _ ‘This ain’t going to be pleasant’  _

Gwen scowled at him. She stomped over to the young man, feet sliding a bit in the mud. The young man tripped backwards, nearly falling but Gwen caught him by his shirt front, holding him up. She leaned in close and the boy quailed a bit. She licked her lips before speaking “Cut the bullshit Tim. I’ve had a really bad day. You ask me for a toll or you’ll go to the cops and I swear will scoop your eyes out of your head and shove them so far up your ass you’ll see what you had for breakfast this morning” He voice was still a raspy whisper, which only seemed to amplify the intimidation factor of her threat.

Everyone else was staring a bit slack jawed at her. Sean recovered first, “That’s fookin’ brilliant!” he crowed gleefully. He nudged Arthur hard in the shoulder “She’s terrifying!” he said with a grin. Arthur had to agree, feeling oddly proud. 

Tim was shaking a bit, trying to pull out of her grasp, Gwen wasn’t letting go “I won’t say nothing I promise. You’re a friend to the streets. We ain’t got no problem with you. Just let me go please. I won’t say nothing, please” He was begging her, hands trying to grasp at hers. 

Gwen promptly let him go, causing Tim to fall to the ground into the mud. ”Good” she growled at him. Before clearing her throat and swallowing painfully. She cocked her head for the others to follow her as she continued cutting through the lumber yard. They did. Tim sat still in the mud relieved expression on his face. They cut over to the rail tracks leading east out of town, crossing them into the surrounding swamp.

Gwen was clutching the rifle he lent her too hard when they stopped a moment for everyone to whistle for their horses. Sadie was standing next to her, not quite touching but still awfully close. Arthur watched Sadie tilt her head to murmur something to Gwen, whose expression was otherwise entirely blank. She glanced over at Sadie and shook her head before looking at the ground, gripping the rifle closer to her body. 

Arthur wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms but figured she wouldn’t appreciate that right now.  _ ‘She likes her space’  _ and she’d always been forthcoming when she needed physical comfort before. She wasn’t asking for it now. She wasn’t even looking at him. Too intent on not shaking any more, not appearing weak in front of the others. He could practically feel all the eyes on the two of them, wanting to observe them interacting. He wasn’t sorry to disappoint them. 

The question at the tip of everyone’s tongue was how she’d managed to get caught. Arthur was grateful all of them, even Sean had enough tact to not talk about it right now. Lenny, maybe wanting to clear the air a bit, asked “What was that with that Tim kid?” 

Gwen flicked her eyes up to look at him, face still blank. She shrugged. “He’s part of the gang of little asshole pickpockets in the city. I made sure early on to make sure they wouldn’t be assholes to me” she voice carried none of her usual emotion, made worse by the rough whisper the noose had made of her vocal chords. 

Lenny ahhed, nodding his head in understanding. Sean cut in “That was fooking amazin’! You ever want to teach me how to be tha’ scary I’d be appreciate it” he said with a jovial little grin. Gwen just nodded her head, expression still blank. 

Sadie waved them off “Leave her alone will ya? You can ask her all the things you want after she’s rested and gotten cleaned up. You fools ever talk to a lady before?” she grumped at them. Lenny and Sean backed off.

They could hear the whinnying of their horses in the distance as their horses trotted through the swamps towards them “Alright, let’s mount up and get back to camp.” Arthur hesitated a moment before continuing “Thank you all, really. I don’t think we’d have made it out alive with out you” he said gruffly, whistling for Ghost over to him. Gwen bobbed a nod, moving to stand next to him, intent on riding with him apparently. He was glad. 

The other’s told him not to mention it, Sean had even implied it was fun which earned him a scowl from Arthur. He was grateful all the same. It had meant a lot for them to come help him with this, especially against Dutch’s wishes. He hoped it didn’t hurt everyone else's position like it was going to his. He didn’t care though. Just so long as Gwen was safe. 

He mounted up, offering Gwen a hand up, she gratefully took it allowing herself to be pulled up behind him. “Comfortable?” he murmured to her softly. She made an assenting sound so he looked over at everyone else “Let’s get on out of here before anymore Pinkertons decide to ruin our day” he called, nudging Ghost into a run heading north towards camp. The others followed.

They rode away from Saint Denis hard. Arthur could feel her gripping at his waist behind him, face pressed into his back. Over the pounding of hoofbeats he could just barely make out the soft sobs she pressed into his back, crying wretchedly. His heart broke for her, wanting nothing more than to stop and pull her into his arms, let her get all her fears and anger out of her system. Kiss her tears away. Instead he had to ride forward with his people, make their way back to camp, where hopefully she would be able to rest, at least for a little while. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ **Northing written to catalogue the day’s events** _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- Bare muddy feet, toes curled into the mud.  _


	27. Beaver Hollow - The Fall

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

Part 27 - The Fall

 

They rode into camp to find that in the hours since their departure little had been done to pack up. Pearson’s wagon was closed down, as was Arthur’s but everything else was still standing. The women were gathered around Hosea and Trelawney near the fire, expressions grim. There wasn’t even someone standing guard outside. The others dismounted, making their way into camp to see what was going on. Arthur hung back a moment to speak to Gwen, using the bulk of the horses as cover. 

He was facing her, looking down with worry at her withdrawn expression. Her eyes were still red, part from crying and part from having the life choked out of her. Angry red bruise corded around her neck. He leaned in close “I’m sorry” he told her softly. 

She blinked, looking him in the eye before leaning forward to press her forehead into his chest, her hands gripped at his jacket “You came for me” she rasped softly “again” she added. 

He looped his arms loosely around her waist, not wanting to crowd her too much, she leaned into his touch “Sure, I’ll always come for you” he told her pressing his face into her hair. 

She pressed her face to his, giving him a sweet kiss. She still weren’t smiling, but her expression had taken on a bit more warmth. She pulled away to press her forehead to his “I know” she said with certainty. He felt his heart glow with her confidence. He smiled softly, opening his mouth to tell her exactly how that made him feel when he was cut off by Dutch. 

“Arthur what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dutch called sharply over from all the others. 

Arthur heaved a sigh giving Gwen a grimace when he saw her scowl “Stay behind me” he told her softly before calling out “Yeah Dutch?” He stepped away from the horses, Gwen following close behind him. He approached the group, everyone was there, some expressions pained, some angry, other’s guarded  _ ‘Shiiit’  _

Dutch was wearing his most thunderous expression “What is the meaning of this Arthur? Why have you brought her here?” He gestured at Gwen, who was standing behind Arthur’s shoulder scowling mightily back at Dutch. 

“Dutch there was nowhere else to bring her, she’s been through hell-” Arthur tried, annoyed that he had to explain this to Dutch. There was a time that when they found someone in a bad way they would help. Gwen needed that help. Why wouldn’t Dutch see that?

Dutch cut him off with a scoff “I don’t care what she’s been through Arthur. She gets your head all twisted around. Makes you forget what is important!” 

Arthur frowned “Ain’t me whose forgotten what’s important Dutch”

Dutch scowl deepened “You’re forgetting your loyalty Arthur! You’ll notice that we aren’t ready to leave all because you thought it was so important to run off with half the camp!” he gestured at the half collapsed camp with a shout. “See!” 

“I ain’t disloyal Dutch. I ain’t the one leaving his people to die or get captured. And I certainly don’t forget to repay the people who helped kept us alive” Arthur snarled with a backwards glance at Gwen. Everyone was looking tense, even Hosea’s expression had grown ashen. 

Dutch just shook his head “I am sick and tired of this girl confusing you like this. Arthur you used to be so much better” 

Arthur was honestly surprised Gwen had managed to stay quiet for as long as she had. He expression was reminiscent of that night before that bank job when Dutch had threatened her. She kept her head held high as she stepped forward from behind Arthur’s back, vivid red bruise obvious to everyone looking at her “SHE, has a name you pontificating, megalomaniacal bastard. And what? You think he’s better when he’s more obedient?” She hissed. Arthur suddenly remembered that he’d never taken his rifle back from her. This wasn’t going to end pretty. 

Dutch gave her an appraising look “I’m curious about the con you’re running this time. Pretend to get hanged and bring the Pinkerton’s down on us? I bet they’re following you here now!” he shouted to the camp. People were exchanging anxious glances. 

Gwen’s scowl only deepened “Call me a snitch. One. More. Time” she hissed icily. 

Dutch was puffing up to give her a dressing down, Gwen was getting ready to murder and Hosea luckily chose that moment intervene, stepping between the two. “We ain’t got time for this” he waved off Dutch’s angry expression “We’ve got to get packed up and out of here before the law comes breathing down our necks” He clapped “Now everyone, hop to it!” 

Mrs. Grimshaw was the first to move, calling for Karen and Tilly to help her deconstruct the tents. Abigail and Jack moved to pack their things. Mary-Beth grabbed Pearson to help her with the medicine caravan. Trelawney scurried after Uncle, not usually one for helping around camp, but definitely not interested in being around the tension at the center of camp, Uncle had the same idea. The Reverend approached Gwen to see if she’d like some help looking her over. She blinked in surprise and let herself be led away. 

Arthur moved to follow but Dutch stopped him “You and I spoke about you needing to fall in line. That it ain’t good for camp unity Arthur. What the hell do you think you’re doing disobeying me like this?” He was flanked by Javier and Bill. Joe and Cleet not too far either. He didn’t see Micah which was worrying him. 

Arthur shook his head, exasperated “I wasn’t going to leave her Dutch. Not after everything she’s done. And certainly not after all of this. I’ve helped you. I’ve minded you. But I will not listen to you about her” he growled. 

Dutch shook his head disbelieving “Arthur, now is not the time or place to be going through a little rebellion” He shrugged helplessly looking at the other’s still standing around “How can you think any of this is alright? That you’d follow Arthur when you know you’re needed here?” he asked sorrowfully. 

John scowled “Maybe we’re tired of listening to someone who don’t have our best interests at heart no more. Someone who only cares about hisself.” 

Dutch looked shocked “How could you say that John?”

John grit his teeth “You left me! In Saint Denis you didn't have to. You left me to be taken! Why? You didn’t go see Hosea when he was in Annesburg. You left Arthur to die at the oilfields. Why should we trust you?” he snarled. 

Dutch shook his head “How could you think any of that’s true. You know those were specific circumstances. This ain’t the time to be talking about this we need to go-”

Hosea cut in “No Dutch, I think it’s time we discussed this. You didn’t visit in Annesburg, actually made it harder for people to come visit me. You left Lenny in Saint Denis. Let Charles cover your tracks there too. Left John and Arthur to die” His eyes narrowed “And you seem to have some kind of bee in your bonnet about Gwen, even though you know she’s helped our people” 

Dutch’s fingers inched towards his gun, Arthur cut in sharply “Dutch don’t-”

Micah’s voice cut in over the din. “Look who we have here! Little miss outlaw comes down from her mountain to say howdy to us all” Arthur looked over to see Micah approaching Gwen and the Reverend at his wagon, he was walking out of the cave, grin in place. Gwen’s expression had gone from irritation to confusion real fast. 

“What’d you say?” she rasped at him, looking at Micah momentarily baffled. 

“What ain’t got no howdy for me? That’s too bad, thought you were in the business of passing it around. That how you convince all of them idiots to come to your rescue?” His grin was disgustingly salacious. 

Gwen’s brows furrowed, angry “What did you just say?” she rasped again. 

“I said, did you come down from your mountain to say hello” Micah turned with a cold smile to Arthur and called “What, is she dumb AND a liar-” Micah didn’t get to finish that sentence because Gwen had launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground. She was wailing on him with her fists, using her left hand to bat away his own punches and continuing to hammer him in the face with her right. 

Micah scrambled for his gun but Gwen reached down tossing it away continuing her onslaught, expression vicious. Joe and Cleet were rushing over to get her off of him. The Reverend stepped forward to grab Gwen by the waist and with surprising strength pulled her off him. 

She was shouting “Let me go! Let me go! It’s his fault, he did it!” she shrieked. Cleet came over to give her a piece of his mind but she kicked one dirty barefoot into his face breaking his nose. She knocked the Reverend off of her, prowling towards Micha again, catching Joe in the throat with her elbow when he went to stop her. She picked up Micah’s revolver, cocked it and pointed it at him. Micah laid on the ground staring up at her entirely shocked by this new development. 

“Miss Gwen, you’re going to put the gun down or I will shoot you right here!” Dutch shouted, enraged. His own guns were out pointing at her. 

Arthur had his revolver out pointing at Dutch from behind, point blank, “Don’t you dare Dutch” Javier and Bill were pointing guns at him now. Sadie and John and Lenny and Sean and Kieran were pointing right back. _ ‘A goddamn mess’  _

“Arthur” Dutch said disappointment flooding his voice. “She’s ripping us apart” 

Arthur shook his head “We was already broken Dutch” he flicked a glance at Gwen who had not moved, still pointing a gun at Micah’s face “Gwen, not that I disapprove of someone laying Micah out, but could you explain why you feel the need to murder him right now?” Arthur called tensely. 

Gwen was still glaring down at Micah when she answered “He told the Pinkertons where my hideout was. He’s the reason I got taken” she growled. 

Micah scoffed, spitting some blood out “No I didn’t, I ain’t no rat” Arthur could feel his stomach fall out the bottom. Dread slowing being replaced by cold dread.  _ ‘Micah told them’  _ He’d suspected for awhile that there had to of been an informant in their midst. There had to be a reason why the Pinkerton’s had been dogging their steps so closely. They hadn’t been careful, but for their camp to be constantly found...

“How’d the Pinkertons know to set a trap in Saint Denis? How did they know where to find you outside of Lagras? How’d they know where to grab me?” She glanced over now “Did Arthur or Sadie or Hosea or Lenny say anything?” 

“Of course not” Hosea interjected. 

“How the hell would I know where you were holed up, huh?” Micah spat at her, still laying on the ground unmoving. 

“I don’t know, how long were you following Arthur around, telling Dutch his location?” She asked as airily as the situation could handle. 

Dutch scowled “That’s a mighty large accusation from an outsider” 

Kieran cut in, to the surprise of everyone “Then why was Micah always leaving camp shortly after Arthur all the time?” Heads swiveled to stare at him in shock. 

“You have a mole Dutch, you power hungry fool. That or you’re a lot dumber than you like to think. Which is it?” She called nastily, purposefully inciting Dutch. 

Dutch tensed a moment, Arthur sure he was going to shoot her, and then he was going to shoot Dutch and the gang was going to kill each other “Dutch, please, wait” Arthur asked softly. 

“You’ve killed us” Dutch said shell shocked, lowering his gun but not holserting it. He turned to look at Arthur, ashamed of him “You’ve destroyed us” he said weakly. Arthur could feel his heart breaking in that moment. Despite everything, all of the bad stuff in the last few months, all of the lies he’d been fed his whole life, he never ever wanted to make Dutch look at him like that. He didn’t want this. But he couldn’t take it back. 

Gun shots from a far sounded. The gang looked to see Pinkertons pouring out of the trees ready to kill them all. Hosea reacted first “Everyone into the caves! Now!” The group scattered. John and the rest taking cover, Javier and Bill among them, firing right back at the Pinkertons coming to invade. 

Micah lunged forward during the distraction to knock Gwen off her feet. She shot on the waydown, nailing Micah in the side. He kicked the gun away from her, diving to grab it, ducking behind a wagon, before diving out of sight. Dutch was also nowhere to be found. Gwen scrambled to her feet, picking up Arthur’s discarded rifle, taking cover closer to the cave. 

“Everyone else make it inside?” He shouted back at her. Gwen shouted an affirmative at him. “Bill! Dynamite the fuckers!” he called. Bill gave him a disgruntled look before lighting some sticks and tossing them at the machine gun that was making its way towards them via horse drawn cart. The thing blew into hundreds of pieces. 

They had one hell of a fire fight ahead of them. 

They’d downed what felt like one hundred of these bastards. He was thinking they’d probably given the others enough time to escape at this point. Arthur shouted at her “Go check on the other’s we’ll hold it down out here. Go!” He could see Gwen’s look of consternation at that. She threw a “Don’t you dare fucking die Arthur Morgan” over her shoulder on her way into the caves. 

Arthur gave a dry little laugh. “I’ll try” he grumbled to himself, nailing two more Pinkertons. Sadie slid in next to him, popping off her own shots. She really had gotten a lot better since that time in Rhodes, what felt like three lifetimes ago. 

“What’s the plan?” She yelled, reloading her pistol. 

“We’re gonna wait until the cave is clear, letting our people get out and then cut in there, splitting off into a few groups. We’re gonna rendezvous at Moonstone pond, west of O’Creaghs Run” He leaned up nailing a Pinkerton in the throat before ducking back down “Hosea came up with the plan if anything like this should happen” 

“The man comes up with these things faster’n you’d think possible” Sadie grumbled, ducking sideways to nail a man trying to come around the side to flank them. “You know, I hate Pinkertons, there’s always too damn many of them” she growled at him.

Arthur huffed a laugh, nodding. As the Pinkertons began thinning out, not bringing in reinforcements as quickly as they were needed, Arthur called for everyone to move into the caves. Bill, Javier, Sean, Kieran, Lenny, John, and Sadie followed. He covered their run for as long as he could before ducking to the cave. “Kieran, Sean, Sadie, you go through the small rabbit tunnel at the back” They all nodded, making their way to the tunnel. “Bill, Javier you both go through the crag that’ll lead you out south over there” They both glared at Arthur for giving them orders but complied. “John, Lenny you’re with me, we’re going up. Let’s go!” 

The group dispersed. As he helped pull Lenny up he could see Sadie and the other riding off, south first before cutting west  _ ‘Good’ _ he thought relieved. He couldn’t get eyes on Bill and Javier, but he was confident those two would be able to take on any Pinkertons that got too close. _ ‘Well, Javier would at least’ _ Arthur, John and Lenny skittered down the rocky mountainside, whistling for their horses. Ghost and the other’s came ripping around the corner, stopping in front of them “Good Boah” Arthur purred with a pat, spurring his horse forward. They was gonna go north to throw off the trail a bit more before cutting over west. 

The three rode hard, Pinkertons tailing them the whole way. Arthur had chosen his companions well. Lenny had always been the best rider of the group, putting him out front for him to pick a path over the rocky ridges as they made their dash northwards. John was one of the best shots in the gang, so together they were taking out every Pinkerton that was coming after them. They were making good time, losing all traces of Pinkertons after a few minutes. Arthur still had them go a bit further north before he was confident they weren’t being followed, and then allowed themselves to cut west. 

“You think Gwen was right?” Lenny asked tentatively “About Micah?”

“Yes” Arthur and John intoned at the same time, sharing mean little smiles with each other. 

“Lenny who else could it have been?” John asked him. Arthur was too distracted with his head on a swivel, looking for signs of danger. 

Lenny sighed “I know, I just, it’s almost too easy if he’s the bad guy in all this. He was never kind to colored folk like me and Charles and Tilly. He never helped out around the camp. He was a violent bastard” he shrugged “I was hoping it was going to be a less obvious whole thing, you know?” 

Arthur smirked, glancing over at him “You been listening to Mary-Beth too much, thinking every story needs a hero and a villain with a good character arc. Sometimes people are just selfish bastards” Lenny said nothing but blushed a bit at the mention of Mary-Beth. Arthur was glad, after Jenny had died Lenny had been a wreck. It was good that he hadn’t closed himself off. He and Mary-Beth would make an interesting pair.  _ ‘Both of them are kind’  _ he thought with a smile. 

John’s brows were furrowed with worry “You think they all got out okay?” He was obviously worried about Abigail and Jack. 

Arthur sighed “Yeah, I do” the corners of his mouth quirked up a bit “If anyone can make sure our people make it out alive, it’s Gwen. Especially if she decides to actually work with Hosea”

“Amen” Lenny called. 

They rode in silence after that, arriving at Moonstone pond. They didn’t see their people. He could feel John tensing up, getting anxious. Arthur scanned the tree line for any sign. John was restless “Arthur we gotta go back, they ain’t here they were probably captured. I ain’t going anywhere without-”

Arthur held up a hand to silence him moving closer to a tree where a very bad and crude drawing had been carved into the trunk of a man on a large horse in front of a familiar bench from a very particular desolate rail station. He looked at the others “We going to Emerald Ranch” he said with a small grin. 

“No you ain’t” Micah sing songed at him, flanked by Cleet and Joe, stepping out of the trees, guns trained on all three of them. He had a hand pressed to his side where Gwen had nailed him earlier. “You weren’t the only ones aware of the evacuation plan Morgan” he sneered. His face was looking mighty mottled with bruises from the thrashing Gwen had given him. 

Arthur scowled at him “The hell do you want Micah, it’s over. Leave with your life, get out of here” 

Micah laughed. “You think I’m just going to just let you go? After the disrespect you’ve given me? After all that money was taken by the Pinkertons? No way. I deserve some payback”

“What, the Pinkertons don’t pay well for informing on gangs?” Arthur asked acidly. Micah scowled at him. 

“Ya better leave Micah, we can either all leave here alive, or end up with most of us dead” Lenny told him. 

“Don’t you talk to me like that boy!” Micah snarled at him, cocking his revolver. He was still bleeding profusely from where Gwen had hit him earlier. 

Arthur scowled fingers slowly inching towards his holster. Micah let a shot fly, whizzing past Arthur’s ear by centimeters. He froze, glare firmly in place. “What, you wanna execute us Micah, is that it?” 

Micah barked another laugh “No! Of course not, I’ll get more money from the Pinkertons if I turn you lot in alive. You’ve some mighty large bounties on your head” he said with a grin. 

Joe and Cleet started walking forward, intent on getting the three of them hogtied. They never got the chance though, shots ringing out from the trees. Joe was dead before he hit the ground, Cleet, crumbling beside him crying out in pain. He’d been hit in the gut. 

Micah turned to look at who was shooting which is when Arthur whipped out his pistol nailing him four times in the chest. Micah fell backwards, expression stunned. He tried lifting his gun at Arthur but was surprised to see his arm not cooperating, falling to his sid. Micah laid back, light fading from his eyes.

Arthur looked into the trees expecting to see Sadie and Sean and Kieran, instead found Bill and Javier looking back at him, grim expressions on their faces. Lenny let out a shaky laugh “Thanks fellas!” he called. Javier just quirked his mouth in acknowledgement. 

Bill was already turning to ride away, John called after him “Wait Bill, where the hell are you going? We know where the others are!” Bill didn’t turn, continuing on his way.  

Javier shook his head “We ain’t going with you. You killed the Van der Linde gang. We don’t deal with traitors like that.” Javier started to turn his horse, calling over his shoulder “Which is why Micah had to die, don’t count on us in the future” And like that Javier and Bill disappeared into the trees. 

Arthur grimaced, shaking his head. He was glad Micah was finally dead, he’d been waiting for it probably since he first met the man. But he was also ashamed at the implication that this was his fault. Was it? Did he kill the gang? He imagined Gwen scowling mightily at him shaking her head _ ‘No you idiot. This was Dutch. Your people are alive. Go!’  _ Heaving a sigh Arthur gestured for the others to follow, leaving Micah’s body to rot. 

They rode south towards Emerald Ranch, looking for signs of their people. When they got there Arthur had a hunch that a particular barn with a particular stagecoach fence might make a good hidey hole to lay low in. When he saw the magnificent largeness of Beef grazing in the paddock outside the barn, Arthur was almost impressed with how well he still knew Hosea after all these years. 

They rode up in the dark, dismounting, unsaddling and bringing their horses into the paddock before letting themselves in. Arthur was greeted by the joy of his people, all gathering around him, happy to see him alive and well and uncaptured. Sean and Kieran were with the group, so they’d all made it out thankfully. He watched as John and Abigail embraced, John wrapping her up in a big embrace, leaning down to kiss her. Arthur couldn’t help the small tingle of jealousy at that.  _ ‘Where the hell is Gwen?’  _ He looked through the gathering and couldn’t see her. He cast a questioning look at Hosea who sighed. 

“She’s off with Mr. Pearson and Sadie to find some more horses and a wagon for us. Our friend here unfortunately doesn’t have any stagecoaches for us right now” Hosea gave him a shrug. 

Arthur heaved a disappointed sigh. He asked how they’d managed to get here, and why they hadn’t stopped at Moonstone pond. Hosea had huffed a laugh.

“Well Gwen was herding us forward, taking out any Pinkerton’s who were tailing us and we got there and she immediately started scolding me” he shook his head, amused smile on his face “She’s saying ‘Why are we meeting here? This is too exposed! Are you all idiots? Do you want to be caught? This is literally a 15 minute ride from where they’d caught her last time’ stuff like that” 

Arthur breathed a laugh, picturing perfectly the look of consternation on her face. Probably prodded Hosea in the chest aggressively too. Hosea continued “She starts pushing all of us about people we know in the area, anyone who had a large enough space to hide us for awhile. I remembered the stagecoach fence here.” He gave Arthur a smile “She’s the one who came up with how to tell you where we are without telling Pinkertons. We’re just lucky Sadie and others found us before we came down here.” He gave Arthur a knowing grin “Pretty sure that message was tailored for you” Arthur just ducked his head with a small smile. 

After Jack had gone off to bed he and the rest started to tell everyone what they had experienced, going over what had happened, what Javier and Bill had done, Micah’s death. He asked after Dutch after he was finished his story. 

Mrs. Grimshaw shook her head “We haven’t seen him, though Tilly was saying she saw him slip away south, down one of the paths towards the river there.” she shook her head “What a mess we’ve found ourselves in” 

“We don’t have anywhere to go do we?” Karen asked miserably. A melancholy was descending on the group now, the reality of all they’d experienced starting to set in. Everyone’s expressions turned alternating shades of grim and sad. They were going on the run again. Who even knew what tomorrow would bring them. 

“Actually” Hosea cut in “Our friend Gwen might have just the solution we’re looking for. She’s taking us to a contact of her West of Valentine, thinks they might be able to help us disappear” 

Everyone seemed curious about that, voices all talking at once. Arthur just wanted to see her, feel her. Make sure she was alright. Make sure she was real. He looked out over the group before he grumbled quietly “I’ll take first watch” Something in his expression must have conveyed that he wasn’t interested in company because Arthur found himself alone outside, finally getting some peace and quiet. 

He leaned against the fence outside, lighting a cigarette to keep warm, he settled in for a wait, trying not to let his thoughts get too clouded with doubts. He’d blown up the gang that had raised him. Most of them had managed to make it out alive, but he weren’t sure what tomorrow was going to be like.  _ ‘It was worth it’  _ he tried to keep telling himself. Dutch had lost it, was getting more and more dangerous for all of them. Arthur never wanted to start a coup. Just wanted to keep living his life.  _ ‘It was Dutch that changed’  _ he reminded himself. 

Several hours later, having brushed off attempts to relieve him from guard duty, Arthur watched the sun start to come over the horizon. Squinting into the brightness a bit he swore he could make out the shadowed figures of a pair of wagons riding towards them. His heart did a little flip, hoping beyond hope that it’d be her. He’d had a few false positives earlier in the night. Emerald Ranch was apparently a popular wagon destination. 

As the pair of wagons rolled in closer he could start making out a pair of distinct voices. Sadie’s and Pearson’s bickering with each other. Sadie was making some snide comment or other and Pearson would whine back at her. Those two were driving the first wagon. As they approached he could see Gwen in all her battered glory driving the second wagon, her expression one of long suffering. The wagon’s stopped in front of the barn, yards away from Arthur. He stood still, waiting. 

“Mr, Morgan!” Pearson cried, delighted. He lumbered off the wagon to wrap Arthur in a hug. Arthur just patted at him awkwardly, pulling out of the embrace. Sadie appeared before him, slapping his shoulder hard, before dragging Pearson into the barn. She cast him a knowing grin over her shoulder before she went to go rouse the others. 

Arthur only had eyes for Gwen who was lifting herself down from the wagon a bit more gingerly than the others had.  _ ‘Should have helped her down like a gentleman you fool’  _ He stepped closer to her, glad that she was alright, if a bit battered. She looked up at him, sardonic expression on her face. He loved how reactive her face was, always stretching and exaggerating expressions. 

“Are they always so... loud?” she asked, grimacing a bit. 

Arthur nodded his head, feeling like a besotted fool “Yeah” 

“And do they always... talk so much?” she opened and shut her hands to mimic talking. 

Arthur took another step toward her “Yeah” he said again, smile turning a bit silly. 

“Are they ever nice to each other?” she asked, fisting one hand into his jacket and tugging on it a bit. 

Arthur’s grin just became doofier “Nah” he said taking another step closer to her. He put a hand at her waist, rubbing his hand up and down her side a bit. She shivered a bit, causing Arthur’s grin to widen. He leaned forward, intent on kissing her but she held up a hand to his mouth, keeping him at bay. He raised an eyebrow at her in question, he moved to step away from her, but she held fast to his jacket not letting him get far.

“Wait!” she said a bit breathlessly. “I need to tell you something. And I promised myself I’d say it before I started kissing you senseless” He grinned wide at that. She heaved a big sigh, preparing herself before launching into her piece “So, after these many months I’ve come to realize, and this was a surprise for me, because although I have always found you very handsome, because I mean, well you know” She gestured at him, Arthur’s grin became toothy “See, like that! I think, it didn’t happen at first, I liked you quite a bit, and then I met your people, but this isn’t about your people, it’s about you and I was just thinking. I’ve been thinking, well, now I’m rambling and-” She cut herself off, closing her jaw with a click. Arthur was just staring at her amused. 

She abruptly let go of his jacket to run her hands down her face and gave an agonized sigh “Why am I like this?” she whined to no one in particular. She huffed looking up at him, placing one hand on her hip, and gesturing with her other hand “Arthur, I am in love with you” she informed him as if she were commenting on the weather. 

He breathed a laugh “Oh?” he said, grinning at the thunderous expression crossing her face “That’s good” he told her, watching her expression shift as she caught on, eyes becoming a bit hopeful “Because I’m in love with you too” She was grinning at him as stupidly as he must have been grinning at her. 

She grabbed him by the jacket, yanking him down for a kiss. He gave a pleased little sigh, pulling her closer to him. This was all he’d wanted. All he guessed he’d ever wanted, maybe. Someone who was his. Someone he could belong to too. He licked into her mouth to deepen the kiss, but she abruptly pulled away with squawk. He blinked down at her, confusion writ on his face. 

“You’ve been smoking haven’t you?” she asked wrinkling her nose at him, he really really loved that expression, she sighed at him “Could you, I don’t know rinse your mouth out with mint leaves or something else you have in that bag of yours?” she gestured at his satchel. 

He gave her an offended huff “You’re accusing ME of bad breath? I didn’t want to say anything cause I’m all gentlemanly like, but you clearly ain’t washed your mouth in days” he grinned despite himself, goading her. 

She was giving him a pinched expression “Is it really that bad?” she asked a bit forlornly, giving him sad eyes. 

Arthur was wise to her games at this point “Nah, c’mere, gimme a kiss” As she leaned forward to press her mouth onto his, grin turning wide at thinking she’d caught him. He turned to the side, running his tongue from her chin to cheekbone. She squawked again, smacking at him. 

“What the fuck Arthur?” She whined at him, rubbing at her face with her hand, expression disgusted. 

“Hmmm, you and me might have to talk about not dishing out what you can’t handle” he rumbled at her, grinning. She just scowled up at him, walking past him towards the barn with a huff. 

“You know I had another suggestion for how you could get that tongue of yours clean enough to kiss, but we’re just going to have to table that idea until you’ve learned how to properly treat a lady” she theatrically grumped over her shoulder at him, giving him a cheeky grin. Arthur could feel himself falling in love all over again. 

“Miss Sutton, you and I know full well I know exactly how to treat a lady” he said with an eyebrow waggle “But who says I’d wanna do that with you right now anyways? You look like you ain’t bathed in a week” 

She scowled at him, opening the barn door. He followed her inside, ready to hear her plan. Just so long as he got to keep by her side for as long as she’d have him. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ The gang is dead and I’ve killed us. ~~I can’t~~ _

_~~I don’t~~ _

_ ~~I want~~ _

_ It was worth it. _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- Gwen looking over her shoulder giving a cheeky grin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to enter uncharted waters~  
> What happens when Arthur, Hosea, Sean, Lenny, Kieran, and Mrs. Grimshaw all survive to the end? Gotta keep reading to find out ;)


	28. On the Road - A Gentle Ribbing

**Chapter 6 - Beaver Hollow**

**Part 28 - A Gentle Ribbing**

 

The whole group, all of the survivors who’d made it out of Beaver Hollow, with the exception of Dutch, Javier, and Bill were traveling west. It was funny really. All of this time, all Arthur had ever really wanted was to be moving back west, closer to New Austin and California. Through the dry and the deserts, make it to the open plains. Not the swampy wet heat of Rhodes and Saint Denis. Not towards civilization, but away from it. 

The entire caravan had been a bit dour since they left Emerald Ranch earlier that morning. Gwen had figured it would take them about a day and a half to get to where they needed to go. She was guiding them to the base of Mount Hagen, where there was a farm there, filled with people she trusted from her Malina Syndicate. They were going to be the people to extract her after she found Charlotte. She figured they wouldn’t have TOO much a problem if she brought a few friends with her. Arthur had given her a measured stare at that. 

She’d just shrugged at him “Yulia likes me, I’m sure she’ll be accomodating... Probably” She gave him a hesitant little smile. Her lack of certainty wasn’t exactly confidence boosting. But they had few other options, most outlaws and friends they’d known over the years were either long dead or long imprisoned. They had no one to turn to right now. No money. And very little food. They’d pursue this lead for now. 

Arthur looked over at his people moving in the caravan, giving a wide berth to settlements as they made their plodding way beyond Valentine. The rough out of the way roads meant they had to travel slower with the wagons to not lose a wheel. Kieran, Sean, and Lenny were riding in the back, following the group, making sure no one got left behind. Trelawney and Uncle were on their own horses in front of them, trailing behind the back wagon. That wagon was filled with Pearson, Mrs. Grimshaw, Karen, and the Reverend as well as some of the supplies they’d managed to bring. Very little in the way of food, unfortunately. Hosea was in the lead wagon with Tilly, Mary-Beth, Abigail and Jack. 

He and John flanked the wagons on their own horses and up ahead Sadie and Gwen were taking the lead. Both women were exchanging words, grinning sharp smiles at each other. He hadn’t ever seen Mrs. Adler look quite so open and unguarded when talking to people. It was interesting to see them enjoying each other’s company. Gwen clearly delighted in having a new audience that actually enjoyed how mean her sense of humour was. Sadie said something that caused Gwen to kick her head back and laugh. 

Arthur’s smile momentarily dimmed  _ ‘Should I be worried about that?’ _ he thought, suddenly paranoid. Gwen and Sadie seemed to get along real well. Gwen glanced back at him over her shoulder, giving him a grin and a little finger waggle. He felt his heart give a little flip _ ‘Nah’  _ he thought giving her a shy smile back. 

He heard a wistful sigh beside him and looked to see Mary-Beth staring at him giving him a dreamy sigh. “Can I help you with something Mary-Beth?” he asked. 

She just grinned at him, head in her hand staring up at him “It’s just so romantic” she sighed “I wish I could write about you two” she looked up at Arthur hopefully. He just gave her an unimpressed flat stare back. 

“Write about what?” Gwen called, turning all the way around on Beef, facing them now. Beef didn’t seem to mind, continuing to plod forward on the old country road. She had a mischievous tilt to her mouth that Arthur knew he was not going to enjoy.  _ ‘Not in front of the gang’  _ he thought agonized.  

Mary-Beth lit up, turning to look at Gwen, clambering to the front of the wagon to sit next to Tilly, who was driving, to speak with Gwen. “Well, I was just thinking, I’ve been working on my writing for a while now, and one of the things I love to write are these great love stories. And I just figured that you and Arthur” she glanced back at Arthur then, who was wearing a grumpy expression, before turning her gaze back to Gwen “I figured that would be a mighty impressive story to tell”

“Oh?” Gwen asked, grin spreading wide “You’d like to write a story about little ole me?” she brought a hand to her heart, as if to appear touched. Arthur just groaned. 

Mary-Beth nodded “Oh yes, if I could ask you some questions, if that wouldn’t be too much trouble?” She bit her lip hopefully. Arthur glanced over at the others who seemed to be snapping out of their dour fugue to listen to the conversation with interest. 

Arthur gave an angonized sigh “Mary-Beth, Gwen don’t like answering questions, so how about you leave off for now. You always been good at coming up with stories, how about you stick with your imagination?” Mary-Beth looked a bit crestfallen, slumping back in her seat a bit. 

“Actually!” Gwen cut in brightly “I have a really great scenario that I think would make a tremendous novella” She was grinning. Arthur squinted at her suspiciously. Gwen spread her hands wide. “Picture this. Cold mountains. An icy lake. A lone cowboy fishing.” 

Arthur tired to interrupt her “No, don’t-”

Gwen barreled on “He gets pulled into the frozen water by a fish too powerful. A daring rescue by our heroine. A warm cabin where she warms up his body.” she paused dramatically, beaming at them “And his heart” she flourished with a wink. Arthur put his face in his hands, utterly embarrassed. The gang was quiet for a moment, though Mary-Beth looked enraptured by Gwen’s retelling. All at once people started asking questions. 

“You almost drowned?” John asked him, shock on his face. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Abigail cried at him. 

“Warmed his body eh?” Sean hooted from the back. 

“Warmed up his heart too!” Karen said with a mean cackle. 

“Okay, but are we all going to ignore that he almost got killed by a fish. Like that actually happened?” Lenny asked looking around at the others. 

“When did this occur?” Trelawney asked. 

Hosea and Sadie were both just laughing at him. Arthur scowled at them both, turning to give Gwen a look. She just gave him an innocent shrug, turning back around on Beef, humming to herself as they plodded on forward. At least everyone’s spirits seemed a bit lifted. 

Arthur was made to suffer ribbing for the next several hours, until they stopped for the night in the Cumberland forest, far enough away from Fort Wallace that he figured they didn’t have too much to worry about. He sent Sean and Kieran to go scout out Wapiti, see if they could find any sign of Charles, or if he’d left already. 

They lit a fire, everyone gathering around sharing the oatcakes and canned meat they had brought. Pearson bemoaned the lack of his cooking supplies, that this was a terrible meal to serve, worst he’d ever done. Everyone else seemed subdued, gathered around the fire. 

As Arthur trudged by looking for Gwen, Mrs. Grimshaw called to him “Don’t go falling into any lakes now Arthur!” causing everyone around the fire to snicker and snort with laughter. He gave them a long suffering sigh, walking on to find Gwen at the top of a hill overlooking their little camp, sitting on an upturned log.

She didn’t look up as he sat down beside her heavily. He looked over at her, her expression serene. He almost felt bad for breaking the silence “Why’d you have to go tell everybody about that fish thing?” he grumbled at her. 

She smiled wide, turning her head to look at him, amusement in her eyes “Everybody seemed so down after what had happened. I figured it might cheer them up a bit to laugh at something” her smile softened a bit, she bumped his shoulder with her own “Sorry I made you the target. I figured you could handle it” 

He hmphed at her, leaning into her side, resting his head on hers. He hadn’t thought her goal was to cheer everybody up, just to make fun of him. It was sweet of her, in her own way. They were both quietly watching the small camp below them. Their people were starting to slow down a bit, some of them turning in for the night. Lenny and Karen were discussing watch schedules.

He lifted his head, turning to look at her, “You should go get some rest, I’m thinking you ain’t slept in days now” 

She wrinkled her nose, pawing at her cheeks and under her eyes “I mean I broke my nose pretty recently, that’s where some of the bruising is from” at his look she conceded “I also haven’t slept in four days either” She shrugged at him as if she didn’t mind, before looking at him accusingly “When was the last time you slept?”

He shrugged his shoulders “Guess it’s been two days for me” once he said it he realized just how exhausted he was. His eyes burning, limbs feeling a heavy kind of tired. He yawned, surprising himself. 

She grinned at him tilting her head up to give him a sweet kiss. Arthur pressed back into her, grabbing at her waist to pull her into him. And she looped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him more firmly to her. Not satisfied with the amount of contact he pulled her up onto his lap, where she was happy to kick a leg out to straddle him. He groaned softly into her mouth, nibbling at her lip. She pressed him back until he fell backwards onto the ground with an “oof”, her landing on top of him. 

She let out a little laugh, kissing at his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, then back up to his mouth. He in turn pawed at her back, her waist, her hips and then finished by resting his hands on her bottom, massaging the muscles there. She let out a pleased little groan, biting at his mouth. He lifted his head to tongue at her neck, sucking a spot at the base of her neck until he left a nice little bruise there. He leaned back, admiring his work. She gave him a swat before bending back down to lick in to his mouth.

Arthur just gave a contented sigh, feeling himself well and truly relax for the first time in what felt like weeks. Oh, how he’d miss this. The feel of her. Her hands. Her mouth. Her little grins. The small sounds she’d make when she was pleased with something he’d done. He’d stay like this forever if she’d let him. He felt her grind down on him and he was sorely disappointed to realize that his body was just not in a place to cooperate right now. 

He broke their kiss, pulling away from her a bit “I uh, don’t think I’m ready for you unfortunately. Stress and lack of sleep and all that” he said a bit embarrassed, looking at a point over her shoulder. 

She just gave him a gentle smile, bending down to kiss him softly “That’s okay, don’t worry about it” she told him, clambering off him to lay beside him, cuddling into him. She kissed at his temple “It’s probably for the best, who knows what’s been going on down there since I last washed” she gave him a mischievous little grin. 

“That’s kind of gross and I feel like I didn’t need to know that” he made a face at her. 

She just grinned back at him, patting a hand over his mouth “Shush you. We’re going to sleep now” She closed her eyes for effect, nuzzling her head onto his chest. He huffed a laugh, giving the top of her head a kiss. He was almost surprised at how quickly he managed to fall asleep with her in his arms. 

 

_ Long past midnight... _

 

Gwen jerked awake choking. She had been choking. Dangling. Feet kicking unable to find ground. She was dying! Something was constricting her, holding her down, pressing her into the ground. Move away, move away, get out, go.  _ ‘Not again not again, you won’t take me’  _ She jerked away from the heavy arm pulling her into a solid warm mass. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears  _ ‘Alive alive alive. For now for now for now’  _ She heard a familiar snuffle and froze looking down at what had been holding her. 

It was Arthur. Laying on the ground, still asleep. She had been asleep. He had been holding her. It was Arthur’s arm. It wasn’t a group of Pinkertons. It wasn’t men ridiculing her, hurting her, dragging her off to be hanged in front of the monstrosity of civilization.Arthur wouldn’t hurt her  _ ‘He came for me’  _ she reminded herself, taking in a big shaky breath, trying to calm down. 

She took in some more steadying breaths, getting her heart rate back to normal. She sat leaning against the upturned log, knees pulled to her chest.  _ ‘Breathe. One, Two, Breathe, One, Two’  _ she recited to herself silently. She looked over at Arthur who seemed so much more peaceful at rest then he did the rest of the time.  _ ‘He looks so beautiful’  _ her heart ached a bit at that. She didn’t deserve this. 

_ ‘Shut up!’  _ she hissed at herself, pressing her palms into the head as if that would keep the angry negative thoughts at bay. She didn’t die. She was fine. He saved her. He LOVED her. He did. He said it. Just stop stop stop. She took in a another deep breath, slowly let it out, stopping the panic attack from overwhelming her again. She needed to focus. Needed to keep calm. Needed to keep him and everyone else from unraveling. 

Needed to not focus on her anxious ride back to the loft, to her cabin from a few days before. How she’d been so worried after yelling at Hosea and Lenny. Telling them to get off their asses and save the people they claimed to care about. She’d been ready to throw Hosea onto Beef and dump him outside the Van der Linde camp just to get him to where he needed to be. He’d instead complied, much to her surprise. And she’d ridden home. Her temporary home, away from other people. Let her recalibrate. 

But instead she arrived to the loft only to be jumped by Pinkertons, saying she was wanted for the murder of a few of their detectives. She’d thought she’d managed to silence any witnesses after that bullshit in Saint Denis, getting Arthur’s gang out. She’d been found guilty without trial. They didn’t even know her damn name. Just that some woman had killed some detectives and she was a known associate of the Van der Linde gang. If she’d inform on them, they’d reduce her sentence, maybe even let her go. She’d spat in their face telling them she wasn’t no snitch. That had earned her a beating. They’d taken her to Saint Denis to arrange for her hanging...

Gwen brushed her fingers over the bruise on her neck, wincing a bit at how tender it was. That had not been an experience she ever wanted to repeat. She’d never felt so scared and helpless. Even with Ilya and Oleg when they’d had her in that barn for a week she had formulated a plan immediately on how she was going to get out, she’d just had to bide her time. With the Pinkertons she had nothing. She’d been tied and beaten and scared, no trial, only a public hanging. 

She’d thought... She hadn’t been sure but part of her, the night before had thought, maybe it had been Arthur who had told them where she was. Or had been in-careful. She’d been so mad and devastated and then mad at herself for thinking it in the first place but once she had thought  _ ‘Arthur told them where I was’ _ she couldn’t stop thinking it. It wouldn’t go away. Staring out over that crowd two days ago, it had only been TWO DAYS aGO, she had been determined that she wasn’t going to go scared. She was going to go angry. Return as a vengeful ghost to haunt Arthur until he eventually took one too many bullets. 

It had almost been a relief to know that Micah had told on her. The wretched snake. Had been informing on the gang for who knows how long, at least since Saint Denis. The white hot rage that had enveloped her, fueled by her fear and misery. She had so desperately wanted to kill him. He had almost killed her. A terrible death. At least Arthur had gotten him in the end, she was only a bit disappointed that she couldn’t be there to watch. 

But he’d come for her. Again. And she’d felt bad so bad and guilty and mad at herself. She wasn’t usually prone to doubts like this. It had also been a long while since she’d let anyone insert themselves into her heart like him. She rubbed a hand over her face, taking another deep breath, looking over at Arthur sleeping. 

He looked so peaceful and beautiful. The way his brow smoothed, and the fine lines near his eyes relax. She wished she could make him see how wonderful he was. He’d come for her. Again. He’d been so worried, and then his gang had gone to shit. She leaned forward, splaying her legs out in front of her. She needed to calm down. She stretched her hands forward, releasing some of the tension in her back. 

The gang had come for her. It had been one thing to see Arthur in the crowd, she’d hoped and then he materialized. But seeing Sadie and Lenny and John and the others had meant the world to her. She couldn’t repair what she’d helped break. But she could distract them. Make them feel good. Make jokes, tell stories, don’t let any of them wallow in their misery. Make jokes at Arthur’s expense, they like that. Tell stories. Funny accents. Jokes. If she can help them forget maybe she will too. She owes them this. Hold Arthur, kiss him, laugh with him. Make it normal normal normal. _ ‘He loves me’  _ He is owed this.  _ ‘I need to deserve him. I can’t be broken’ _

She pressed her hands into her skull, trying to physically push the headache forming behind her eyes down. It didn’t work. She craned her head to crack her neck, only irritating her bruised throat a bit. _ ‘Go to sleep. Rest. Try again tomorrow’ _ She crawled back to Arthur, wedging herself into his side. She stared up at the cloudy night sky, waiting for sleep to pull her back under, hopefully before she could start thinking too much again. She just needed to keep it smooth and easy for Arthur. Just pretend to be fine. She was always a great liar... 

 

_ Morning the next day... _

 

Despite being woken by the world’s worst snores, Arthur found he was in a much better mood than he had been all day yesterday. Something about how warm and inviting Gwen was, and the way she had looked up at him blearily, before breaking out into a shy smile had made him feel all warm and tingly. She’d even done him the courtesy of wiping the drool off her chin before leaning in to kiss him. She might be a messy sleeper but Arthur figured he’d count himself lucky if he got to wake up like this for the rest of his days. 

The rest of the camp had looked a bit more spirited this morning, with the exception of Pearson, who was still bemoaning his lack of supplies. Arthur took stock of how everyone seemed to be doing. Tilly and Abigail were listening to some story Hosea was telling Jack. Trelawney was over brushing his horse. Uncle was still asleep  _ ‘Of course’ _ . Mrs. Grimshaw had Mary-Beth help her get some of their sparse items into one of the wagons, Lenny rushed over to help. Sean had his arm looped around Kieran’s shoulder, saying something to him as Kieran blushed and Karen looked on with a laugh. John and Sadie were drinking coffee by the fire, giving him a little wave as he walked down back into camp.

“Where’s your lady friend?” John called with a wicked smirk. 

“Right here” she chirped from behind John and Sadie causing them both to jump in surprise. Gwen, being the little shit she was, had crept down the other side of the hill because as she told Arthur a moment ago “Don’t want to give anyone the impression that I’ll tolerate being teased” she said with a wink, giving him a smooch before she disappeared down the steeper slope of the hill. Arthur just laughed at their reaction, going to saddle up Ghost. 

Sean wandered over to give him his report “No sign of Charles or the Indians” Sean said with a shrug. 

Arthur just sighed, shaking his head. “I figured. Probably for the best. We’ll have to see if there’s a way for us to get into contact with him, or if we can even track him down after we figure out our next move” Sean just nodded, twisting around to look at Gwen, who skipped by, slightly manic grin on her face. 

“Morning everybody!” she sing songed, clicking her tongue for Beef, who plodded over calmly. “Who’s ready for some more caravanning?” she asked brightly. Some of the others groaned in frustration, some scoffed, others just frowned at her. 

“Me!” Jack called, jumping up. Jack was under the impression that Gwen was the most interesting person in the world right now, and had talked about her incessantly at Abigail and Hosea for the last day. Up until now he’d been too shy to actually speak to her. Something had obviously shifted in the night. Or he just seemed to really enjoy how energetic she was today. Arthur wasn’t so sure the sleep had done her some good. The bruises and cuts were still there, but her colour was better but there was something in her expression  _ ‘She’s covering something up’ _ he thought with a small forwn. 

Gwen wheeled to face Jack “Monsieur Jacques! You are, how you say, ready to go?” she asked with her heavy french accent. 

Jack giggled shaking his head “That’s not my name” he called to her, big smile on his face. 

“Non? Is your name not Jacques?” Gwen asked, mock embarrassed. 

“No! My name is Jack!” He was smiling brightly. 

Gwen grinned at him “Ah well, in my country we say Jacques, Monsieur Jacques” she gave a flourishing bow “May I continue to call you Jacques, s'ils vous plait Monsieur?” 

Jack thought hard a moment, before nodding his head with a grin “Okay, but just for today” he told her firmly. 

“Oh bon merci monsieur! Merci beaucoup! For zis kindness perhaps I could share with you a ride on the most magnificent horsey in the world” She gestured to Beef, who was lazily munching on grass. “Boeuf” she said seriously, grin playing at the corners of her mouth. 

Jack looked up at Abigail, asking permission. She just smiled and nodded, pushing his shoulders towards Gwen, who was grinning brightly at them. Abigail mouthed a thank you at her, Gwen just ducked her head, still smiling. She executed another flourishing bow, this time to take Jack’s hand, which he offered tentatively. Gwen gripped his hand and levered him up onto Beef’s back. 

Jack took a moment to get himself balanced before looking down on everyone, wonder on his face. “She’s so tall!” he chirped delighted. Gwen grinned at him, before pulling herself up to sit behind Jack. “Why’d you name her Beef?” He asked looking back at Gwen questioningly. 

“Oh Monsieur Jacques! Whatever do you think I should have named her, if not Boeuf?” Gwen asked tapping a considering finger to her chin. 

Jack just frowned thinking hard “I guess she likes eating grass as much a cow might” he thought thoughfully. Gwen just nodded gravely. 

“A wise young man you are, very fortunate am I to get to ride with you on this day” she said with gravity. She looked back at the others, grin in place “Allons-y!”  she cried finger pointing west, nudging Beef into walking forward. Everybody was smiling and chuckling at Gwen’s antics, getting the camp broken down quicker to try and keep pace with everybody. 

They all packed up, following along behind Gwen and Jack. As they rode forward, the tip of Mount Hagen now coming into view Gwen tried teaching Jack the lyrics for “Alouette” She was humming along as Jack tried singing the words, changing his pronunciation between verses. She’d sing “Et la tete!” and he’d warble back at her “Et LA TAIT!” Tilly laughingly joined in, making Gwen give her a big toothy smile. 

“You know this song Mademoiselle Tilly?” She asked with a wink.

Tilly laughed giving a shrug “It’s something my Mama used to sing a long time ago, anytime we had a chicken whose feathers needed plucking. I’m surprised you know it you don’t usually speak with a french accent” 

Gwen turned to look forward, her back to the group “Ah yes, well I was raised in the hills of Quebec on a petit sheep farm. There we sang, ate tourtiere, and were generally very very francais” Arthur could hear the smile in her voice, making him grin. 

He flicked a glance at the group seeing if anyone was going to call her on her bullshit. Abigail was looking at her suspiciously “You said you grew up near mountains” Arthur was surprised that Gwen had actually bothered to share details about herself with the group. 

Hosea piped up “I thought she’d said she grew up on wide flat open plains?” He looked amused at least

Gwen cast a teasing grin over her shoulder “Ah, and you don’t think the beautiful provence du Quebec can have all of those?” 

Trelawney hummed from the back “When you’re not adopting any sort of affectation, your accent becomes one similar to someone I know from farmland in Alberta in Canada.” 

Gwen momentarily froze before whipping around to look at Trelawney mouth agape “Where the heck did you meet someone from Alberta?” Her usual flat drawl back in place. Trelawney just grinned, pleased to have figured something out and then turned to Susan to strike up a conversation. Gwen continued frowning thunderously.  _ ‘She really don’t like people figuring her out’  _ Arthur thought with a fond smile. 

“What’s Alberta like?” Kieran asked. 

Gwen mouth worked a moment before she turned back around to face forward, away from them, and said “It’s real pretty” Everyone waited for her to continue. “Mountains to the west. Endless plains of golden wheat, canola, and hay. The sunsets are the bets in the world” She seemed lost in thought “The winters are cold and hard, but there’s fun to have on ice and snow if you know how. At night, sometimes you can see the northern lights, flicking green lights in the sky” She sighed, a bit melancholy.

She abruptly sucked in a breath, grinning wide over her shoulder “That is if I’m actually from there. Perhaps, I’m actually a Maritimer, eh?” her accent bending into something more musical. The others laughed, letting her have the distraction. 

They rode forward, getting close to Mount Hagen now, the peak seeming to loom over them as they came closer. Gwen had given Jack back to the front wagon sometime ago and to Arthur’s eye seemed to be getting more tense the closer they came to the mountain. He rode on Ghost next to her at the front. He leaned over to murmur at her quietly “Everything alright?”

Gwen jerked a moment looking at him out of the corner of her eye “Sort of” she frowned “We should have encountered outriders by now. They patrol beyond Wallace station so they’ve probably seen us. I don’t know why no one is coming forward to greet us...” She furrowed her brows, expression one of concern. 

Arthur frowned “Should we head back?” 

She shook her head in reply, staring at something in the trees. She held up a hand to him, spurring Beef forward to go investigate. Trap set, the gang suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by at least 20 men, rifles and shotguns pointing at them all. They weren’t moving to shoot, but they didn’t look like they were going to take kindly to any of them reaching for their guns. Hosea pulled Jack behind him, blocking him from view. 

Gwen wheeled Beef around to try and get back to them “Wait!” she called. 

A young man legged off his horse and strode forward with authority towards their group. He stood at the front close to Arthur, looking ready to intercept Gwen as she rode back in. He wore a mask, fine pants and shirt, looking like he was going to attend a meeting at a bank or something, were it not for the handkerchief pulled over his face. He had sharp, striking blue eyes, rimmed in thick dark lashes. He was glaring at where Gwen was dismounting Beef and walking over hands up. 

“Igor wait-” she said breathlessly. 

“Yelizaveta!” The supposed Igor boomed sharply, voice much deeper and lower than Arthur would have expected for a young man. Gwen grit her teeth but did not quail at his tone “What is the meaning of this?” Gwen opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, spitting out what Arthur imagined was Ukrainian to yell at her. 

Gwen’s face went from anxious and conciliatory to downright mad real fast. She scowled at the young man, interrupting him “That’s rude Igor” She growled, then also started speaking in the same language, looking like she was giving a dressing down back. 

Igor laughed at her, a sharp mean sound, tugging his mask down, revealing the face of the most handsome man Arthur had ever seen. He also wasn’t a boy like he’d first thought, given how short the man was. He was just a small, compact, man with a beautiful face. Fine lines were evident around his eyes and mouth. Dark hair and bright blue eyes making him very striking even at a distance. He returned something in the same language again. 

Gwen just scowled at him “Take me to Yulia, you don’t get to decide” she crossed her arms over her chest, looming over the shorter man. Igor huffed a sigh, saying something sharply to the other men, who all promptly holstered their weapons. The gang breathed a sigh of relief. Igor went to go mount his horse, gesturing for Gwen to follow him, who gestured at their little caravan to follow.

Igor said something to Gwen in Ukrainian again and she scowled at him “English please. I’m not a translator Igor, this concerns them” She jerked a thumb at the rest of the group. 

Igor scoffed but complied. “Yelizaveta whose trouble have you brought to my doorstep?” he asked her, voice flat and only a trace of an accent could be heard now. 

“Ain’t your doorstep” she said dismissively. Igor gave her a sharp look, shaking his head. 

“One visit is hospitality. Two is begging. You know this” Igor said icily. Gwen just harrumphed at him, staring straight forward as they rode towards what looked like a sprawling compound filled with buildings tucked into the base of the mountain. She cast a look over her shoulder at Arthur and gave him a wry smile. 

_ ‘Guess this explains the anxiety she had about us coming here yesterday...’ _ Arthur thought. 

 

_ Arthur’s Journal _

_ Things are changing and I’m not sure what to do about it. Gwen is putting on a bright show for everyone but she and I haven’t had a chance to talk about what happened in Saint Denis. We’ll find these ‘friends’ of hers and see what they can do. Then she and I can talk.  _

**_Pictured_ ** _ \- Gwen bowing low to Jack, grin on both their faces.  _


	29. The Syndicate - Letters from Ukraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became a BEAST. Had to carve it up into multiple sections. Enjoy!

**The Syndicate**

**Part 29 - Letters from Ukraine**

 

The compound at the base of Mount Hagen was massive and sprawling. Arthur was surprised at just how large the place was. It wasn’t as big as the Grey or Braithwaite plantations in Rhodes but it was damn near close. He’d figured that it would have to be pretty large given the size of the the group who’d come to ‘greet’ them, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so huge. 

It was surrounded on all sides by dense forest that opened up to a massive flowering field where a few buildings, a stable, and some cow paddocks could be seen. Against the mountain cliffside on the far end of the property there was a large ostentatious house, surrounded by what looked like an extensive garden. The entire place was extremely well maintained and as the gang rode in beyond the trees he could see why. There were dozens of men and women wandering around maintaining the property. 

Some were milking cows, some tilling the garden, others looked to be doing the odd chore. All of them stopped promptly to gawk at them as they rode in. Most expressions were curious, but some faces glared maliciously at them, not pleased at their arrival. Arthur glanced back at his people and saw they were all keeping up. Most of them were wearing equally stony expressions and others deeply anxious ones. He looked forward at Gwen riding up front, only seeing her back, posture straight and rigid, head held high. 

The syndicate man who had been riding closest to him leaned towards Arthur and with a heavy accent said “You stay here. Yelizaveta ask permission” Gwen looked over her shoulder then, expression worryingly bland. She nodded her head at him, so he reined in Ghost and got the others to stop. Gwen and Igor continued moving forward and the gang stayed back, their escort staying with them, weapons thankfully still holstered. Arthur was not liking their odds if they tried shooting their way out of this one. 

The large flowering field sloped downwards a bit towards the mountain and house, giving them a perfect vantage point to watch Gwen’s progress across it towards the house. As they rode forward he could see black clad figures exiting the large grand house, forming two lines running parallel to each other. Gwen and Igor dismounted and walking down the center of the two lines towards the house. A brightly dressed, slightly hunched elderly woman appeared on the porch, walking towards Gwen. 

“Yelizaveta!” the old woman wailed, wrapping Gwen up in a hug. She was loud enough that they could hear from their vantage point a hundred meters away.  She looked to be fussing over Gwen, grabbing at her wrists, plucking at her clothes and then grabbing Gwen’s chin forcing her head down so she could take a closer look at the bruise corded around her neck. The older woman wailed again, wrapping Gwen into another hug. The old woman looked at Igor and gestured at him sharply. 

Igor walked towards the end of the flanking lines of men in black, whistling at their group, gesturing them forward. The same man as before looked over at Arthur “We go now” he said firmly, waiting for Arthur to nudge Ghost forward before following. They rode forward silently, anxiety spiking. _ ‘There are a lot more people here than I thought there’d be’  _

The two lines of men in black widened almost in perfect unison which was its own type of creepy. They’d made more than enough room for the two wagons and eight riders to dismount and gather around the point indicated to them. Arthur and Hosea took up the front, with Sean, Kieran and John taking up the back. 

The old woman was clutching at both of Gwen’s elbows from behind, guiding her forward. She was speaking lowly in Ukrainian to her. Gwen’s expression looked chastened. And a bit annoyed honestly. She was nodding her head every time the older woman spoke. They stopped when they reached the group. The older woman not letting Gwen go. 

She was the gaudiest thing Arthur had ever seen. Her dress was a bright and voluminous blue. Jewelry must have made her hands awfully heavy. Her ears certainly hung lower then they ought to of from the weight of the gold from her earrings. Her face however was made up awfully well. This woman was clearly old, skin wrinkled and sagging and yet her eyebrows appeared a full and dark brown. Lips looked plump and were a bright red. Black kohl liner around her eyes. She’d done her makeup in startlingly intense colours that somehow made her appear more youthful than she could possibly be. She was giving them a calculating and measured stare. 

Arthur didn’t like the feel of the once over she gave him, she cleared her throat, looking up at Gwen “Why?” she asked simply, accent heavy. 

Gwen flicked a glance over the group “Because they’re the reason I’m alive” she said gently. The older woman snorted “And they’re good people, they need help” Arthur bit back a grin, knowing now was not the time to take delight in Gwen saying nice things about him and his people.

The older woman scoffed “Bah!” she gestured to Arthur and Hosea without looking at them “I know who these men are. Why have you brought me members of the Van der Linde gang? I have no need for killers” she spat. Literally spat to the side after she said it. 

Hosea interjected “Well ma’am it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My names Hosea Matthews, and this here” he placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder “is Arthur Morgan.” Gwen was shaking her head at him subtly trying to get him to stop, Hosea ploughed on “And we’d be mighty obliged to get your help. You see we’ve hit an awful spot of trouble-” Gwen was giving them a pained expression, as if Hosea had committed a big mistake. 

The old woman spat again to interrupt Hosea, she looked at Gwen “You see, no respect from outlaws. I assume the trouble they got into was with the government or the police” She swore under her breath in Ukrainian “We do not bring attention of the government on us Yelizaveta” she said with a shake of her head. “Come now, let us go inside, I have cakes waiting inside with some tea” She tried tugging Gwen along with her, but Gwen would not budge, earning her an irritated look from the older woman. 

Gwen’s face had gone blank again “Then you won’t help them?” she asked softly. Arthur could feel the tension building around them. His group was not impressed by this development but the syndicate members were definitely anxious about something. He kept his stance loose, just in case, sharing a glance with Hosea. 

The older woman gave a frustrated huff. “Of course not, it would be very foolish and likely costly to do so” she gestured at the group “There are too many. If you arrived with one or two, I would allow it but this many, don’t be foolish Yelizaveta” She tugged on Gwen a little more forcefully “Come now, the tea will be cold”

Gwen still didn’t move, instead gently pulling her sleeve from the woman’s grasp. The compounds spectators seemed to breathe a series of surprised gasps. “No Yulia, I will not have tea. I came seeking help and if that won’t happen then I need to leave” she looked at Arthur this time “With the rest” 

Igor who until this point had looked bored with the whole interaction was staring slack jawed between Yulia and Gwen. Arthur could practically feel the tension rolling off their entourage.  _ ‘Gwen knows someone who don’t like the word no too it seems’  _

“No?” Yulia hissed in shock, staring at Gwen. 

Gwen heaved a sigh, stepping away to stand next to Arthur and Hosea, looking back at Yulia with a grim expression “Thank you for your hospitality babushka, I am sorry I couldn’t stay longer” she bobbed a little bow. 

Yulia was giving them a pinched expression, twisting one of her rings around her finger. She swore again in Ukrainian before setting her jaw “You have always been a very difficult girl” Hosea snorted a quiet laugh at that “My favorite son will be very mad if I turn you out” She narrowed her eyes “And he won’t like it if I keep you here against your will either. He has afforded you too much freedom. You are forgetting your manners” she sighed “Very well. But they will work while they are here.” She said primly, smoothing her large skirt. “And you will leave to go be my son’s problem in no more than two weeks time. Am I clear?”

Gwen nodded, expression still blank “Yes Yulia. Thank you for your generosity” She nudged Arthur and Hosea who also begrudgingly bobbed some half hearted bows followed by the others. 

Yulia gave a disdainful sniff “I suppose you’ll need to come inside to wash. You are all disgustingly filthy” She cast a glance at the group, taking notice of Jack “Oh! Look at this little darling!” She cast an accusing glance at Gwen “You did not say there was an adorable child! Have you fed him enough? He is skin and bones!” She clutched her jewel encrusted hands to her chest in worry. 

Yulia clapped her hands, gaining the attention of her staff dressed in black around her “Draw baths for all of them. Then they may eat cakes!” She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. Jack looked up at Abigail mouthing ‘Cakes?’ in excitement. 

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief. Gwen had an agonized expression on her face “I think I have a stomach ache from stress” she told Arthur pitifully. He huffed a soft laugh. 

“Well at least we got a safe place to stay for a bit” He responded. She just nodded, guiding their people to follow the staff. Igor walked up to them. He said something in Ukrainian to Gwen who just rolled her eyes, gesturing to Arthur. Igor gave her an annoyed look. 

“Yes, very well. English. You are still the most foolhardy woman I have ever met” He told Gwen bluntly, she just scowled at him “And perhaps also the bravest. I cannot remember the last time anyone told Yulia no” he said with a mouth quirk that was probably his version of a big smile. 

Gwen shrugged “Yeah well, I’ve had a shitty few days” she grumbled. She looked over at the group “If you’re planning work detail I recommend talking to Susan” she jerked her head towards where Mrs. Grimshaw was being helped down by the Reverend from the wagon “She ran the camp and knows what people's strengths and weaknesses are. They need be on their best behaviour” Arthur just quirked his mouth at her. 

Igor nodded, gesturing another man over, saying something in his language to him before turning back to Gwen and Arthur “You and I have things to discuss” he told Gwen, bored expression back on his face. She just sighed, nodded. 

“Can I bathe and grab something to eat first at least?” Gwen complained at him. 

Igor snorted “Yes. I don’t like dealing with you when you’re hungry. Also” he wrinkled his nose in disgust “You smell ghastly” And with that he turned on his heel walking towards one of the buildings on the far edge of the property. Gwen made a rude gesture at his back, causing one of the servants to gasp in shock at her. 

Arthur looked down at her, she still looked tense, but less worried at least “Any reason why you’re taking charge here?”

She blinked up at him, frowning “Would you rather twist yourself in knots trying to please a powerful woman who is all about pomp and ceremony?” She waved a hand forward “Be my guest” 

Arthur smiled a bit at her “Nah, you got that handled” she quirked her mouth into a smile and jerked her head for him to follow her, so he did. They walked towards one of the buildings a ways off from the main house, the others and their new, fancily dressed escorts, trailing after them. One of the men dressed in tails sidled up next to them to say something to Gwen.

Gwen gave the man an sour expression “English” she growled at him. Arthur bit back a laugh. 

The man hesitated a moment before trying again “The bath is ready at main house for you, others go to...” he seemed to be searching for a word, flapping his hand towards the building they were walking towards “small house?” he tried questioningly. 

Gwen nodded “Thank you Avel. I’ll be on my way shortly” The young man nodded pleased at her remembering his name, and hurried away back to the main house. Gwen turned to give Arthur a grumpy expression “I suppose I should go. I might end up skinned alive if I try testing some more boundaries”

“They do that here?” He asked jokingly. 

Gwen grimaced, stopping him short “Well not here they don’t” She glanced at him out of the corner of her, serious “It’s been known to happen in Chicago. Sometimes” 

Arthur stewed on that silently  _ ‘What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?’  _ They arrived at the ‘small house’ as Avel had described it. It was more of an open barracks with cots lining the walls. There was tables with chairs in the middle, and two open doors at the back of the room. It appeared as if those were home to gender segregated washing areas, given the tiling and steam he could see pouring out of the room. 

The room was empty with the exception of an older man, also in a tailed dress coat, who appeared to be waiting for them. He opened his mouth to say something to Gwen who scowled at him. He tilted his head to make sure he was speaking to the whole group of them “This will be where you will sleep.” He glanced at Gwen then “Who do you want keeping watch here?” 

Hosea was about to open his mouth but Gwen cut in “Bodhan, Anton, Pavlo and Danny” she said flatly. 

The man pursed his lips, “Perhaps I might suggest some others too...?” he asked politely. 

“Nope” Gwen said cheerfully. She shooed him away “Now go and tell who you need tell about what I want” The man’s face pinched a bit but complied, muttering something under his breath as he walked past them. Gwen returned something in the same language cheerfully waving him away, grin too toothy to be friendly. The man ducked his head and scurried away faster. 

She heaved a sigh and spun around to face everyone. “Welcome to the Syndicate?” she ventured sheepishly, hands on her hips. Karen gave an awkward chuckle at that. Everyone seemed to be taking in their surroundings with a mix of suspicion and interest. 

Mrs. Grimshaw stepped forward “So what’s the plan here? We’re just going to sit on our hands and wait for you to tell us what’s next?” She had an annoyed expression on her face. 

Hosea cut in “Susan how about we give Gwen here a chance to explain before we all start getting antsy” He turned to Gwen, expectant look on his face. 

“I’m already antsy - what the hell was with those gun men escorting us here?” Mrs. Grimshaw sneered. 

Gwen sighed “Sort of, I guess. This is one of the most well protected compounds you’ll find south of Washington. No officer of the law is going to get within a kilometer of this place” she swung her arms forward before tucking them behind her back “They’ll look after you and feed you, give you all the resources you need as long as you do the work. That’s kind of how it is around here.”

“And just where pray tell are we?” Trelawney drawled from the back, clearly not impressed at the situation. 

Gwen sighed, scuffing her foot on the ground “You’re on property that belongs to the Malina Syndicate, a multinational cartel operating out of America, Mexico, and Canada.” She tilted her head to look out the window “This place is overseen by the most powerful woman in the Syndicate, Yulia Stepnovich. She’s...” Gwen frowned, blowing hair out of her face “She’s well, you saw her. She’s like a big ole mean bag of contradictions. Vicious and generous all rolled into one?” She shrugged a bit helplessly. “She’s Mother to the heads of family here in the US, down in Mexico and up in Canada”

“So why’d you bring us here then?” Abigail asked. She obviously had not been a fan of the men with guns coming out of the trees at them, or the escort that had been dogging them since. It was only now in the large cabin that they stood where the had some space alone, all escorts having been dismissed by Gwen. 

Gwen rubbed a hand over her neck “Because I thought it’d be safer than being exposed on the road. Like I said, Yulia-”

“Likes you, we know” Tilly interjected “But what’s that mean for us?” 

Gwen let out a breath “It means that as long as you don’t start anything, keep your heads down and do the work asked of you that you’ll be looked after” 

“Before we’re sent packing?” Sadie asked acerbically. 

“Yeah well, it’s not like hiding you all after the shit you’ve pulled is a small ask” Gwen replied getting annoyed. Arthur could see some people bristling at her tone. So he decided it step in. 

“This ain’t any different than when we needed to hideout on the Peterson farm for a month a few years ago. We keep our head down. Help out where we can. Survive” He said diplomatically. 

Gwen still looked irritated but added “But that can wait until tomorrow. For now go have some baths in the back room. Danuta will be down with some food shortly from the main house. I need to go before Yulia decides she likes me a whole lot less for making her wait” Without waiting for any goodbyes or acknowledgement she passed by the group and out the door. 

Arthur blinked at her retreating back surprised, and maybe a bit hurt.  _ ‘Why the hell is she so twitchy?’ _ He could feel Hosea looking at him in that knowing way, and he had no interest in talking about it so Arthur started walking towards the open steaming bathrooms “Y’all coming before the water gets cold?” Everyone soon trailed after him, women going through the door on the right, and the men piling into the room behind him. 

They were surprised to find that the room was filled with a large heated pool, steaming in the moist air of the bathroom. On the wall hung towels and in the corner a series of baskets meant for them to dump their dirty clothes. Arthur quirked a grin at the others “Almost like swimming in the Colorado hot spring together, eh John?” 

John huffed a laugh “I’d forgotten about that. Didn’t you almost drown me or something?” 

Arthur shook his head, stripping out of his shirt, and some of the others followed suit. Hosea grinning, shouldering out of his jacket added “I seem to recall Arthur was trying to teach you to swim John” 

“That ain’t how I remember it” John grumbled, tossing his filthy clothes into a basket, and then helping Jack get undressed. 

They all settled into the water, enough space between the lot of them to be comfortable. As they sat a pair of men came in, Arthur recognized the young Avel from earlier. Avel approached with a bowl of what looked like soaps. The other man was hanging robes next to the towels on the wall “We clean clothes, you clean self” Avel told them, polite smile on his face, turning and scurrying away with a pile of the baskets. 

Sean sighed, stretching his arms wide, nudging Kieran with his hand, before tucking his hands behind his head “Now this is the life. Arthur ye think you could get your little battle princess to let us stay longer?” 

Arthur laughed “Sean, I dare you to call her a battle princess to her face. Just make sure I’m there to witness it when she decides to rearrange your face” The others joined in laughing at the thought, moods improved greatly from the road. They’d get themselves cleaned up, grab some food, and some rest, and then figure out what the deal with this place was.

 

_ The main house... _

 

Gwen was lounging in the large ostentatious bathtub on the second floor of Yulia’s manor. Bubbles piled high, she was staring up at the ceiling, irritation writ on her face. She could feel a headache pressing in on her temples from the poor sleep she had last night. And the cold hard dread she’d experienced when she’d somehow actually managed to tell Yulia no.  _ ‘Still not sure how I did that’  _ The thought of Arthur and the others being thrown out on their asses had been enough to break the docile and demure persona she wore in these halls. It had been terrifying. 

She was in a bad mood. She was in a really terrible, awful, mean mood. She wanted nothing more than to stew in this warm bath until she turned pruney all over. The only way she could possibly make this scenario better is if someone came in and handed her a vodka right now. She just had to make sure she was in the frame of mind to be an angry drunk, not a sad drunk.  _ ‘Think annoying thoughts, like Mrs. Grimshaw and the stick shoved up her ass, or Abigail getting pushy or...’  _ She tried to remember that these people had gone through a trauma. Be more patient. Be more kind. Good humour. Smile. 

Instead Gwen scowled and flicked some bubbles over the side of the tub, feeling petulant and grumpy. This is when Igor decided to walk in, holding two glasses in his hand filled with clear liquid. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at Gwen, face it’s normal bored expression. Gwen made grabby hands at him, not bothering to cover herself up  _ ‘He doesn’t give a shit anyways’. _ Igor gave a quiet sigh handing one of the glasses over and plunking onto the stool next to the tub. He leaned back against it taking a sip. 

“My hero” Gwen hummed at him in Ukrainian. She took a long grateful sip. 

Igor snorted, responding in kind “I figured you’d need the liquid courage before going for tea and cakes” He looked over his shoulder at her, face still appearing neutral though Gwen knew better “Also I wanted to talk to you” 

Gwen took another sip, smacking her lips just to be annoying “Yes, you said as much outside. What would you like to know?” She’d known Igor for many many years. He’s the one who taught her most of what she knows, always more patient but harder with her than Stepano could ever be. They were friends of a sort, and she was one of few people who’d ever been capable of reading the expressions on his face, limited as they were. That he had looked over at her while repeating a question meant he was anxious about something. Maybe even worried for her. 

He was still to this day one of the most handsome men she’d ever laid eyes on. Thick dark hair, permanent 5 o’clock shadow, full lips and the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. He was also a full head shorter than her. But his compact body belied just how dangerous he was. When she’d been a teenager struggling to be brave and figure herself out, she’d been convinced that she was in love with him. He’d been in the north initially, working for Stepano, and in turn had trained her how to shoot, ride, and fight. He’d also taught her a few of his old gymnast tricks which had come in handy over the years. 

She remembers being sixteen and leaning over to kiss Igor, after complimenting him on how blue his eyes were. Igor had just put a hand to her face to push her away. Got up and left. Never spoke about it. He didn’t even avoid her, just didn’t acknowledge her attempt at seduction at all. She’d been heartbroken at the time and had only discovered why Igor was not interested in her at all after she’d gotten to Chicago. She’d made sure to break Oleg’s fingers extra viciously for his rude comments about her one time crush. 

Igor turned back around “Many things. First, how’d you come by this group. What happened to Dutch Van der Linde and how exactly did you get those bruises on your neck?” 

Gwen froze for a moment at the last question, running a fingertip over the edge of her glass. She plastered on a smile, to try and make her voice more friendly and affable “We kind of ran into each other while I was looking for Fish. Became friends. They helped me. Don’t know or don’t care what happened to Dutch” she said brightly. 

Igor looked back at her, expression distinctly unimpressed. He was waiting for her to fill in gaps and she was obstinately refusing. His brows lowered fractionally, expression becoming subtly calculating. She scowled at him “What?” She took another sip. 

“Is the blond cowboy the one you’re fucking?” he asked bluntly. 

Gwen accidentally inhaled high quality vodka, causing her to choke and sputter, her throat and lungs burning. Igor leaned over and grabbed her glass before she could upend it as she coughed, trying to remember how to breathe. The corner of Igor’s mouth flicked up briefly in his version of hysterical laughter. “What?” Gwen croaked. 

Igor looked momentarily smug before his face returned to neutral “Then I was correct. I had thought it strange how eager you were to leave last time. I can see now why you were so motivated to go” He trailed off a moment, looking up at the ceiling “Though I am not so partial to men who are big and brutish like him. Too large” He turned his head to look at Gwen “That tall fellow with the mustache though...” 

Gwen grinned, grateful for Igor’s obtuse need to plough through conversations “Yeah I think he’d be interested” She wasn’t 100% sure about Trelawney, but she was pretty damn sure. 

Igor just nodded, handing back her vodka, taking a sip of his own. “Very well” he said with a sharp nod “You will work for me while you are here” All back to business. 

Gwen huffed, leaning back in the tub, taking a quick sip and swallowing, lest she be made to choke on her alcohol again “And what would you have me do, oh lord Igor?” 

“Training” he responded flatly. 

Gwen sighed, sinking lower into the tub, face partially obscured by bubbles. She really didn’t want to train any young little shits. They always thought they were better than her. Always something to prove. Always rude as hell. Always extra angry when she laid them out flat on their backs. Worse yet some of them decided she was the perfect future mother of their children. “Do I have to?” she whined. 

Igor gave her a flat look “If you do not want me to tell Yulia the reason you have brought so many outlaws to her door is because you are fucking one of them, then yes” 

She groaned, looping her arms over the tub near him and flicking water at him. Igor gave her a flat, irritated look “Ugh fine” she sighed “But I’m not going to give them any teachable moments though. Just cold hard ass kickings” 

Igor nodded “That is all you are good for isn’t it?” She flicked more water at him annoyed. Igor stood, plucking her now empty glass out of her hands and placing it on his vacant stool. He handed her a towel “Let us go, Yulia is waiting” 

Gwen grabbed the towel, wrapping around herself as she stood up. She stomped over to the privacy screen yanking the clothes set out for her off their hanger “I can manage on my own Igor” she grumped at him. 

He just sighed, bored “No, you will likely run off if left alone, probably to go fuck your cowboy” Gwen popped her head out from the edge the screen and glared at him “And I am probably the only person next to Yulia who you will not try to deceive and hide from” He actually almost smirked “At least you will be unable to hide from me” 

She wrestled more clothes onto her body, buttoning the high necked blouse and tugging at the skirt. She always hated putting on clothes when she was still damp. She much preferred to lounge around in a robe or something until she was fully dry. She knew Igor was right. At least about the running away part. The whole panic attack she had last night made her a bit nervous to sleep near Arthur again. He was a cuddler, which while usually appreciated, was not a pleasant way to wake up when you woke from a dream where someone was dragging you off to be hung. At least she’d be expected to sleep in the main house and Arthur would never be invited up here _ ‘Handsome filthy cowboy that he is’ _ she thought with a grin. 

Gwen checked herself in the mirror and scowled “Why does Yulia always insists on these high necked blouses? For someone who is so obsessed with the old country she sure loves British fashion” she yanked at the high collar “I feel like this thing is trying to strangle me” She winced the moment the words were out of her mouth.  _ ‘Fuck fuck fuck, don’t ask don’t ask don’t ask’ _

Igor was looking at her consideringly for a moment “That’s likely the idea. Your bruise probably makes her uncomfortable” He turned towards the door and walked out, confident that Gwen was going to follow. 

She sighed, adjusting her skirts one more time before following Igor  _ ‘At least I’ll have a break from the others for a bit. No need to play a dual role for awhile’ _ Gwen glilded after Igor “I can’t even hide weapons in this dress. There aren’t even pockets” she complained. 

Igor was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, holding out his arm for her. She scowled at him  _ ‘Fucking ladylike protocol’ _ she thought venomously. “Perhaps you would like to fetch a purse to match your shoes” he said bored, mouth quirking just so. She jabbed him in the ribs with her thumb, causing him to wheeze a bit. 

They made their way into Yulia’s parlour where the old woman liked to have her tea served. It was surrounded on all sides by high glass windows and an exotic array of plants. _ ‘Smells like a forest, I love it’ _ Gwen thought with a pleased smile. This room was the best part of coming to call on Yulia. Something about it always reminded her of her mother’s sun room from when she was a girl. She’d smothered a lot of her childhood memories, casting them off like she had her feelings about the healing house she’d been placed in, but this was one she liked to be occasionally reminded of. 

As they walked in Gwen took stock of who was in the room and her heart stuttered to a stop for a brief minute. _ ‘Oh fuck’  _ Across from where Yulia was holding court on her overstuffed divan sat Arthur, Hosea, Abigail, Jack, and Trelawney. All drinking tea with varying levels of comfort. Igor had his version of a smarmy grin on his face. Gwen, keeping her expression neutrally pleasant, dug her blunt nails into his arm as hard as he could. _ ‘He will suffer, the rotten bastard’  _ she swore. 

“Yelizaveta!” Yulia tutted “You always take so long. This is how you become old, you allow yourself to wrinkle like a prune in the bath” she patted the seat next to her, looking at Gwen expectantly. 

Gwen dipped her head in apology, looking as demure as she could, trying to tamp down her anxiety at the role she was playing in front of the others  _ ‘Liar liar liar’ _ her brain hissed at her  _ ‘They’ll know you’re a liar, can’t be trusted. You’ll be left. Fool fool fool’  _ She walked towards Yulia, gracefully sitting down. Yulia immediately clasped her hand, and brought her other hand to Gwen’s cheek, turning her face back and forth. 

“So much better” Yulia clucked in her native tongue “Look at how beautiful you are my dear little one” Yulia turned Gwen’s face to look at Jack “Did you know Jack is very well read Yelizaveta?” She asked in English, voice taking on a grandmotherly tone. 

Gwen kept her face neutrally pleasant, feeling the trap starting to come down around her “I was aware yes. He told me about the most recent book he read” No sense in delaying the inevitable. 

Yulia chuckled, still not releasing Gwen’s hand or face “Yes he told me about that too! And about how you let him ride your horse” Gwen made an assenting sound “After you ran off some...” Yulia released Gwen’s face, turning to look at Jack “What did you call them dear boy?” 

Jack wasn’t stupid, he could definitely feel the tension in the room, he looked over at Abigail and then Hosea, ducking his chin into his chest shyly “Pinkertons” he said quietly. 

“Yes Pinkertons!” Yulia said with delight, her hand holding Gwen’s tightening fractionally. _ ‘Don’t hit me don’t hit me don’t hit me’ _ Arthur wouldn’t stand for it. They’d either all get kicked to the curb or he’d be shot dead. Or he’d reveal their relationship and Yulia would tie her up and send her to Yulia’s worst and youngest son in Mexico  _ ‘Don’t send me to Joseph please. I don’t want to be in his harem’  _ She hadn’t been sent when she turned eighteen because Stepano had sent her Maksim to protect Charlotte first, then had claimed she wasn’t capable of having children. Maksim had corroborated that lie on the condition that Stepano owe him a favour. Yulia had dismissed her usefulness as a woman then. 

Yulia turned to look at Gwen “It is a funny story. I can’t believe it is true. Yelizaveta knows better than to incite the wrath of the government. That is simply not how things are done” The hand holding hers only tightening, long painted nails now digging into her palm. 

Gwen flicked a glance at the others. Arthur looked real mad, obviously realizing what was happening. Hosea looked concerned. Abigail was rubbing Jack’s back cause the boy looked distressed. Trelawney was sipping his tea, as if he were enjoying a perfectly normal afternoon tea. She ducked her head as if ashamed ‘ _ As if I’d ever regret mowing down some of those bastards’ _ she thought savagely. 

“I’m deeply sorry Yulia. It is not the first time either” Gwen said forlornly, looking at her hand that was currently in Yulia’s deathgrip. 

“Oh?” Yulia intoned. She knew damn well about Gwen’s role in the Saint Denis heist. She was just seeking to trap her. 

“I stopped some of the people here in this room from being killed by an ambush in Saint Denis” She shook her head, willing tears to shine in her eyes _ ‘Be the most sincerely sorry you’ve ever been’ _ “I took the lives of a few men because I wanted to protect them” she tipped her head up to look at Yulia, “I’m so sorry I was so foolish Yulia” She tried choking on some fake emotion, to really sell it. 

Yulia huffed “Oh dear girl. What do I expect from the most foolish girl in all of our little family” she finally released Gwen’s hand with a pat “Do try to be more careful going forward” Yulia turned to look at the men flanking her on the back wall “You see, the value of honesty? Yelizaveta may be a fool but she is honest and true of heart” 

Gwen literally could not stop herself from making a face at that, eyes going wide, eyebrows coming down in confusion, grimacing her mouth a bit. Hosea snorted a quiet laugh, and Arthur quirked the corner of his mouth, amusement breaking some of the tension in his shoulders. Josiah just gave her a wink. 

Yulia clearly bored by this development, probably hoping to catch Gwen in a lie, turned to the group “It is time for my afternoon nap. You may finish your tea and cakes at your leisure. Do be out in less than an hour though” she said firmly, standing and fluffing her dress. She bent to grab Gwen’s hand that she had until a moment ago been trying to squeeze the life out of. She placed a bright red kiss on the back of her hand. “Be a good girl now” Yulia said, staring at her with sharp eyes. Then like that she fluffed out of the room, four guards trailing after her. 

This left Gwen in the room with the others, Igor and two maids. After the doors shut behind Yulia she cast a glance at Igor, who was standing off to the side of the room, near where they had come in. Igor motioned for the two maids to leave, until it was only him and a small smattering of the gang left in the room. After the maids shut the door behind them Gwen let go of her rigid posture, flopping backwards on the divan. “Ugh” she informed everyone emphatically. 

“Well that was certainly something” Hosea said falsely cheerful. Gwen just rubbed at her hand with the lipstick on it, grunting in agreement. 

“What’re you all doing up here anyways? I didn’t think Yulia would ever let you come up to the main house” Gwen grumbled, only succeeding to smear the lipstick until it was a red blotch “Urgh” she said rubbing harder. She could feel Arthur watching her a bit too intensely. His concern was very mother hen-ish. It would be sweet if she didn’t find it so irritating right now. 

“That lovely Danuta woman you sent over with food had clothes for a select few of us” Trelawney informed her “She implied we’d best be on our best behaviour if we were going for tea with Madame Yulia”

“Yulia was awfully polite about how many questions she was asking” Abigail cut in “She seems to think we’re working some angle to steal from her” 

“The cakes are real good though” Jack told her shyly. Gwen just gave him a grin. 

“Yulia knows her cakes. She has the best baker I’ve ever met in my life working for her” Gwen told him with a wink “If you’re real nice I’ll convince her to send some fresh bread down to you tomorrow morning” Jack just nodded his head, excited. 

Gwen glanced over at Arthur, he was being awfully quiet even for him. He had a slightly displeased expression on his face. Gwen also noticed that his dress shirt seemed to be ill fitting on him, seemingly too tight in the chest, doing a great job of defining his well muscled chest and abdomen  _ ‘Nice’ _ Gwen thought only a bit lecherously. She REALLY liked Arthur in a suit. Especially one she probably wouldn’t have to feel bad about ripping the buttons off of.  _ ‘Look at me, I have one bath and suddenly I’m down to jump his bones immediately’  _ Arthur caught her looking at him which seemed to momentarily surprise him out of his displeasure. 

Hosea grabbed her attention back from admiring how handsome Arthur looked. He was smirking a bit the bastard “So what is the plan exactly? Where are we going to go in two weeks when we’re turned out?”

Igor stepped forward before Gwen could say anything “You’ll go North. There is no place for you to hide in America” he strode forward, standing before the group, to Gwen’s left. “A message has been dispatched to Stepano in the North. He will be expecting you in one month’s time. You will go escorted by the next batch of trainees” He turned to look at Gwen then “Trainees that you’re going to get up to speed and then ‘place’ them up North with Stepano” 

“Trainees?” Hosea asked at the same time Gwen whined “Oh come on~!” 

Igor ignored Gwen, opting to answer Hosea’s question “Yelizaveta obviously said nothing to you about what this place is. Yulia has final say on all who will join the syndicate. This is our training grounds. All men and some women who work for us have come through these halls. With few exceptions” He cast Gwen a look, she just scowled at him. 

“I don’t want to be traveling North with a bunch of idiots who are mad they got beat up by a woman Igor” she growled at him. 

Igor sniffed, expression not shifting “Then you may wish to extol the virtues of respect in your training sessions, and not just humiliation” He turned and walked out of the room, “You have ten minutes before eavesdroppers will start listening in on you” he called over his shoulder and was gone. 

Gwen sighed, grabbing a small cake, not bothering with cutlery and stuffing it into her mouth with one bite. She barely chewed before swallowing it, scowling. The others were looking to her now. _ ‘I really hate being seen as an authority’ _ she grumped. 

“Why do they keep calling you...” Abigail frowned “Yelly vesta?” 

Gwen shrugged “It’s what they call me” wiping crumbs from her face, she leaned over to grab another cake, avoiding all possible eye contact. That answer was obviously not satisfactory to Abigail but she seemed to let it go. 

“We’re going North eh?” Hosea asked, arching a brow. 

“Would you rather go to Tahiti?” She asked drily, regretting the words immediately from the expression crossing Arthur’s face. “Yes, we’re going north. Or you don’t have to. Yulia might even be willing to take some of your people in at the end of two weeks, but not all. North is safest. Stepano isn’t like his mother, he won’t...” she quirked her jaw “He’s not like this” she finished lamely, looking at the red smear on her hand. 

Hosea sighed “We’ll have to run this by the group. I think our days of living under one man’s dictatorship are well over. If you think it’s best to go North, I’m willing to listen to you. You’ve earned our trust by now” 

Gwen ducked her head, momentarily overwhelmed. She nodded, watching her fidgeting fingers in her lap. She glanced up and watched Hosea, Trelawney, Abigail, and Jack get up to leave. Arthur stayed in his seat. She looked momentarily confused as Hosea patted Arthur’s shoulder in a fatherly manner before walking out the same door Igor had left through. 

When the were alone Arthur stood up and moved to sit next to her on the divan. Gwen stared at him in bemused shock. He lifted up her hand up, the one Yulia had squeezed so tightly. He flipped it over to look at her palm and hissed at the half moon indents from Yulia’s nails. He brought it up to his mouth to give her a gentle kiss. Gwen’s heart stuttered to a stop, mouth going dry as she watched him  _ ‘Uh’ _ she thought stupidly. 

Arthur looked at her, mouth still pressed into her palm, lifting his head he asked “Are you alright?” She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, shaking her head. Arthur pulled her into a hug, kissing at her temple, the top of her head. “It’s alright, you’re okay” he murmured into her hair. Gwen could feel her heart filling up too fast with feelings, like it was going to burst. 

_ ‘So this is what true comfort is’ _ she thought idily. She gripped him back, looping her hands behind his back, pressing her face into his chest.  _ ‘He’s so good at it’ _ and then  _ ‘I love him’ _ She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing at where the collar exposed his adam’s apple. Arthur just ran a hand down her back, causing a thrill to run up her spine. She pulled away enough to kiss him on the mouth, enjoying the taste of him, and the scritchiness of his freshly shaved beard. 

After a moment Arthur pulled back “I thought you were mad at me or something” he told her, pressing his forehead into hers. 

Gwen looked up at him, “No I’m not mad. Just stressed. Don’t know how to deal with it” she grumbled. She looked away, his face suddenly feeling too close “Are you sure it’s okay if we go North?” she asked in a small voice. She wished she had run that plan by him. But she wasn’t sure how Yulia was going to react to the group of them. Gwen had never done anything like this before. She didn’t like testing the boundaries of how much Yulia and Stepano loved her. 

He gently pulled her chin over to face him again. He placed a kiss on her nose, her brow, each of her cheeks before placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her mouth “I think I’d follow you anywhere” he told her, causing her heart to start beating too fast in excitement. 

“I don’t want to make you lose your family. Not after all you;ve been through” she whispered, gripping at his hands. 

He just kissed her again “I hope it doesn’t come to that, but there was always a chance we all wouldn’t go the same way. I’ll be happy just knowing they’re safe and happy” 

Gwen pulled away from him, standing and pacing, suddenly feeling too many things and feeling tired and squirrely and Yulia had almost just tarred and feathered her in front of him. She flexed her hands in her skirt “I’m not going to make you choose” she told him emphatically. 

Arthur just sighed standing with her, gripping her tense hands and placing them over his heart “And I ain’t going to make you choose going back home or staying with me, so let’s hope my people sees sense and want to come north too” 

She was vibrating with feeling now, almost overwhelmed by it. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, flicking her tongue against his lips, causing him to groan into her, pulling her flush against him. She ran her hand down his chest at the just slightly too small shirt, running a hand over his clothed nipple. He gasped and jerked against her, deepening the kiss. She hummed in delight at him, running her fingers along the waistband of his pants. She could feel him getting hard against her. 

She reluctantly pulled away “Arthur we can’t do this in Yulia’s parlour. I’m pretty sure she’ll reneg her policy on skinning people alive if we tried” Arthur just nipped at her lips, causing her to almost melt against him. “Would you stop that?” she swatted at him “You’re already too handsome in that suit. It’s hard for me to concentrate”

Arthur gave her a playful little grin “Bet you’d much rather see this off of me” he rumbled at her, hooking a thumb into the waistband of her skirt. _ ‘Uhuh’ _ she thought stupidly. He yanked her towards him for one final kiss, licking into her mouth and ending the kiss with a gentle bite on her lower lip. She basically melted into a puddle of woman right then and there. He just gave her a grin, adjusting himself to be more subtle as he sauntered out of the room. “See you later Yelly vesta” he called over his shoulder.

Gwen watched him go before dramatically throwing herself across the divan. _ ‘Oh my lord’ _ She thought fanning herself _ ‘How the hell am I going to last two weeks without pawing at him?’ _ she heaved a dramatic sigh, pressing her hands into her too hot face. She felt like a real dumb cat in heat.  _ ‘These next two weeks are going to be difficult’ _ She grumped, grabbing another cake off the platter, and stuffing it into her face one handed.

 

**Arthur's Journal**

Got to meet some members of the Malina Syndicate. Gwen has always said that they is different from what we had with the gang and Dutch and I ain't so sure. This Yulia woman seems a violent one, ready to maim anyone who displeases her. Gwen seems to please her, sort of. Thinks she's a fool, just a pretty little doll to control. A lot of people here seem to think that about Gwen. They are wrong. 

**Pictured** \- Gwen making a face at him, high lacy blouse buttoned to her neck. 

 


	30. The Syndicate - Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like as I'm closing into the end of the story the chapters are ballooning at an exponential rate @_@

**_The Syndicate_ **

**_Part 30 - Two Weeks_ **

 

**_They learned to put in a hard day’s work..._ **

 

The gang had received their work detail early the next morning, delivered to them by that nice woman Danuta. She’s even brought them some extra bread and cheese to go with the oatmeal she had brought in. Pearson, who’d always been one to wake up early in camp had bustled over to help her set out food, for which she’d given him a grateful smile. They chatted softly as the others began to rise from their beds at the smell of food.

Arthur stretched out his shoulders, letting them crack a bit, yawning widely. The bed he’d slept in had been softer than anything he’d slept in for awhile. Even Gwen’s bed up at her cabin had been made of tougher stuff then the veritable pillow he’d slept on last night. It had felt great. Though he could hear Hosea grumbling to Tilly about how the softness was bad for his back. The man had always been more partial to sleeping on the ground than on any bed. He always claimed the ground was all the support he’d ever needed. Only thing he and Bessie used to fight about when Arthur was younger.

 _‘Wonder what Gwen’s up to?’_ He pondered, pulling on his boots. She’d been off a bit ever since yesterday morning, probably longer than that given what she’d been through. They still had not had a chance to talk about it. Instead she was intensely focused on making sure everyone felt situated and safe. Throwing jokes here and there. At least until that Yulia woman had come onto the scene. She was intimidating as all get out. Seemed to rule the place with an iron fist. Gwen certainly seemed wary of her.

He sighed. All he really wanted to do was spend time with her. Hold her, kiss her, perhaps get up to more adult things. Even just talk to her. She was always real good at making him laugh, talking to him about books they’d both read, listening to him. He just wanted to be with her. Love had never been easy for Arthur, but didn’t there come a time when obstacles should fall away and make it a bit more simple? He desperately wanted to go back to that time a month ago, that felt like years ago, when he’d gotten back from Guarma and spent the day with her. Why couldn’t all his days be like that?

He felt a boot kick at his feet, causing him to look up at Sadie. She was giving him a mean smile “Don’t tell me I have to start listening to you mooning after Gwen again. I don’t think I can handle it if I have to listen to both you and Pearson bellyache”

Arthur blinked up at her in confusion, following to where her thumb was pointing at Pearson sighing dramatically as Danuta left their little building, smiling over her shoulder at their cook. He squinted up at Sadie “Now that ain’t very nice Mrs. Adler” He stood, placing his hat on his head “Don’t go comparing me to Mr. Pearson of all people” Sadie barked a laugh following him over to the table laden with food.

As they ate Mrs. Grimshaw handed out work detail to the group. “Kieran, Mr. Trelawney you’re going to be in charge of horse maintenance” Kieran gave an excited grin while Trelawney frowned over his coffee at her.

“Lenny, John, Arthur, Sean you’re going to be working with a man named Aleks, repairing fences and the like” Arthur raised his mug of coffee in acknowledgement. John gave him a pouty look. Lenny and Sean just nodded. “Uncle, you’re going to be working with me and Abigail in the garden” she threw Uncle an icy stare when he opened his mouth “If I hear one word about your lumbago I swear to heaven” Uncle clicked his jaw closed. _‘Good, Uncle can’t slack off if Mrs. Grimshaw is there to keep him in line’_

“Karen, Mary-Beth, and Tilly you’ll be working laundry, there’s a woman named Katerina you need to find” She glanced over at Pearson, who was dreamily stirring his oats, not paying attention “Mr. Pearson” She said sharply, snapping him out of it “You’ll be in the kitchen. Danuta asked for your help” Peason blushed a bright scarlet, nodding his head eagerly. That earned him a few laughs and whistles from the others.

“Hosea and Jack and the Reverend will be going to the main house, you’ll be working on teaching Jack a few more of his letters and numbers” She told them firmly. Hosea just smiled gratefully. She turned to Sadie giving her a hard look “And it seems like Gwen requested Mrs. Adler’s assistance while we’re here” At Sadie’s grin Mrs. Grimshaw continued “She told me to tell you not to look forward to it” Sadie’s grin didn’t dim in the slightest.

Arthur gave her a grumpy stare “How come she asked for you specifically?”

Sadie just grinned, smug “Guess I just know when to lay the charm on thick, hey Arthur?”

Arthur grumbled into his coffee, now less excited at the prospect of his work. He’d be fine performing back breaking work, but he didn’t realize there was an option to get to work alongside Gwen _‘Why didn’t she ask for me?’_ he thought poutily.

Mrs. Grimshaw clanged a metal ladle on the table for their attention “Let’s all get out there and do some work. Best behaviour y’all. I don’t want to hear about no fights you understand?” She had Uncle and Abigail and Pearson help her clean stuff up and take it back up to the house. Everyone else dispersed to get to work. They had one hell of a long day ahead of them

 

_Later that night..._

 

Everyone slumped towards the cabin exhausted. These Malina Syndicate folk weren’t fucking around. They’d needed multiple fences repaired, some painting done, and then help tearing down a whole building. Sean had quietly complained under his breath about how they was supposed to be outlaws the whole time. Arthur hadn’t minded it all that much. It was kind of nice to do something with his hands, and ending the day bone tired meant he was only going to sleep well. Not to mention the fancy large tub he’d get to soak in later was making him kind of excited.

 _‘When did I become so boring? Hard day’s work and bath? That’s all I need to be happy?’_ The only way he could think of to improve this little fantasy was if Gwen had been there to greet him with a kiss. He indulged in that image for a few moments, goofy smile spreading across his face.

“Arthur ye hideous bastard! Don’t go smiling all creepy like now!” Sean told him loudly, hitting his shoulder. How the man had any energy left was beyond Arthur, but he was in a good enough mood as they walked back to the cabin to ignore him. He’d even managed to see Gwen briefly from afar. She’d been riding Beef aside a group of twenty or so young men and Sadie, as they ran to keep pace with her on horseback. She’d looked to be enjoying playing the serious instructor role.

When they arrived food was out on the center table waiting for them, for which Arthur was grateful. However there was also four large men waiting for them. They stood on the far wall, backs ramrod straight, staring at them as they entered. Arthur, John, Lenny and Sean all froze, unsure of what to do, mouths unfortunately all salivating at the idea of hot food.

“Can we help you fellas?” John called at them. They didn’t move.

From behind Arthur could hear voices approaching and saw Trelawney walking next to a much smaller man, Igor. Arthur pressed his lips into a firm line, not liking the man at all. He was too pretty. Too familiar with Gwen. He wasn’t quite sure what their relationship was but Arthur knew he hadn’t liked watching her on his arm yesterday when they’d been in the parlour waiting for her. Something about the relaxed way she walked beside him had irritated him. She didn’t trust easy but here she was being extra familiar with some short man. _‘She was a whole head taller than him for Christ’s sake’_. Arthur was annoyed he was jealous at all, didn’t like how the feeling seemed to burn in his throat.

Trelawney let out a throaty chuckle at something Igor had murmured softly. They looked ridiculous next to each other. Trelawney was as tall and lanky as Igor was short and muscled. They looked like some sort of cabaret comedy duo or something. Only Igor’s face didn’t move enough to be funny. Only creepy. Arthur glared suspiciously at him as they walked up. Trelawney didn’t look nearly rumpled enough to have worked with horses all day.

“You actually get any work done today Trelawney?” Arthur snarked at him.

Trelawney plastered on a charming smile “Oh Arthur, always so concerned with other’s contributions” he tutted “Igor was just telling me about some new guests we have, and ah look! They’ve arrived”

Igor stepped past Arthur and the others without acknowledging them to go talk to the men inside the cabin. Speaking in low voices in that language none of them could understand. Arthur wished Gwen were here to growl “English” at them on the gang’s behalf.

Sean looked around “Where’d Kieran get off to?” he asked Trelawney. It had gotten dark on them. They could see the horse stable in the distance, illuminated by a few lanterns.

“Kieran stayed behind to help with foal being born, perhaps you’d like to go help out?” Trelawney said, mischievous smile playing at his lips for some reason. _‘What game is he playing?’_ Sean nodded with a grin, crossing the grounds to get to the stables to help Kieran out.

The women, the Reverend, and Hosea appeared. Uncle and Pearson nowhere to be found. Neither was Sadie come to think of it. Igor turned from his conversation with the strange men to look at them “I am introducing you to Danny, Pavlo, Anton, and Bodhan” He said pointed at each man in turn. The first three seemed normal enough but Bodhan was huge! Probably had 50 pounds on Arthur easy, which was no small feat. Huge beard and an eye patch too. _‘He looks like one mean son of a bitch’_ Arthur thought grimly.

Igor continued “They are all current or former men of Stepano’s. Yelizaveta trusts them with her life, and so she has entrusted them with yours. They will ensure nothing happens to your people here” He looked Arthur in the eyes then “If they say jump, ask how high. If they say stop, you will immediately. If they want you to run and hide you will do so. Am I clear?” He asked flatly.

“Crystal” Arthur bit out, annoyed. Gwen couldn’t have been the one to introduce these men to them? It’d probably go over better with the whole group.

“Bodhan will have first watch tonight” Igor nodded at the massive man “I leave them in your care” He nodded his head again curtly, walking out of the cabin, not sparing any of them a second glance.

Bodhan leaned against the far wall, nodding solemnly at them all, gesturing silently towards the table laden with food. Everyone hesitated before finding a seat and quietly, but with gusto tucking into their meals. They weren’t accustomed to a new stranger watching them eat. Tension was a little bit higher than it had been this morning in their nice little cabin.

It was then that Sadie kicked open the door, slumping into the room to throw herself into the vacant chair next to Arthur that broke them from their quiet. She leaned forward, clearly exhausted, resting her chin on the table.

“You alright there Mrs. Adler?” Arthur asked, stuffing some more bacon into his mouth.

Sadie just groaned, tiling her head to glare up at Arthur “Your woman is the devil herself” she grumbled at him.

Arthur couldn’t stop the fond smile from spreading across his face “She kind of is, yeah”

Sadie lifted herself only enough to reach for some bread, shoving it into her mouth “Had me run up a mountain this morning, then shooting practice, then more running, then holding these awkward positions till our muscles give out” She glared up at him in earnest, blaming him entirely for Gwen’s ruthlessness “I am hurting in places I didn’t know I had Arthur”

He frowned at her in sympathy “Yeah, she’s been known to do that” he said with a small grin, remembering the last time they had been ‘active’ together. Now that had been a good kind of sore.

Sadie scoffed in disgust “Don’t go bragging about bedding her or I swear to god Arthur I will feed you one of your kidneys”

Arthur huffed a laugh, stuffing more bread into his face “I don’t doubt it” he said around mouthfuls. Everyone was sharing stories about what had transpired in their day, all pretending that Bodhan wasn’t there, constantly vigilant. It wasn’t until sometime later that Uncle and Pearson tripped in, both obviously drunk. Sean and Kieran were even later, sober despite their mussed clothing. All of them went to bed on full bellies and and tired bones.

 

**_They had a few surprises along the way..._ **

 

Sean had disappeared at some point in the middle of the workday. Didn’t say nothing, just walked off while they were getting painting supplies all set up on the far side of one of the many buildings dotting the property. Arthur was pretty sure this one was a mirror copy of the one he and his people had been staying in the past few days. He’d seen some men who went to training with Gwen in the mornings stumping out of the place.

It was as they took a break while the first coat of paint was drying that Arthur looked at the others and frowned, noticing a certain Irish fool missing. “Where the hell did Sean go?” He asked Lenny and John and their new friend ‘Al’. There were three other men on their work crew named Aleks, Alex, and Albert. Arthur had resorted to calling them all Al, which they all seemed happy enough to respond to.

This Al, whichever the one he was, the one who didn’t speak english at all, but understood it well enough gestured at the stables in the distance. Arthur gave a sour huff, shaking his head “Why’s that boy gotta go visit that little foal constantly?” he grumbled. John and Lenny just shrugged, taking a break in the shade of a tree, obviously not interested in getting up to go find him. Arthur seemed to be the only one mindful that they weren’t supposed to be making no trouble. Or shirking their duties “I’ll go get him” he sighed, trudging towards the stable.

The end of fall was setting in hard. Arthur could now clearly see his breath when they exited their cabin in the mornings. Trees were turning colour now too, losing leaves. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Gwen since that time in the parlour, but he was worried about needing to travel North with everybody if they was going to be doing it in winter. Especially if they was going to Canada. It wouldn’t be easy roads once the snow fell.

Most everyone seemed on board with the plan. Even Hosea who had good reason to want to avoid the cold what with his illness seemed on board more or less. They just needed to get there. Gwen was apparently working on acquiring them some forged documents letting them travel up to Canada like citizens. And the whole plan to travel up with a few fresh syndicate goons. Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of that. All the men wandering around with guns had been stone cold killers, not much different from himself if he were being honest. He was worried though that they wouldn’t hesitate to put his people in the ground if the wrong buttons were pushed. He weren’t sure he could rely on Gwen to keep them in line.

He made his way into the barn and saw no sign of Sean or Kieran or Trelawney anywhere _‘Slackers’_ He thought annoyed. He stepped into the barn, opening his mouth to call out when he heard some stifled giggling coming from one of the stalls. _‘That sounds like Karen...’_ Arthur crept forward, prepared to scare the bejeezus out of Sean and Karen as punishment for thinking it was okay to shirk their work to go for a roll around the hay in the middle of the day.

Arthur made his way to the stall where he could hear them making fools of themselves when he heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Kieran gasp “Ah, that’s good” Stopping Arthur short. _‘Kieran and Karen?’_ He thought puzzled. Was Sean aware of this? Where the hell is Sean then if not here?

He was answered a moment later by the voice of Sean smuggly saying “Ye think that’s nice, how ‘bout this?” followed by the sound of more wet kissing and gasping. Arthur froze _‘All three of them?’_ He peaked over the edge of the stall to find Karen sandwiched between Kieran and Sean, the two men kissing over her shoulder as she watched with a giggle. All of them naked as the day they was born. Arthur jerked back, ducking down so they wouldn’t see him.

His brain momentarily whited out at this new information, not quite sure what to do with himself. Obviously it wasn’t going to go over well in the first place, him scaring Sean and Karen. Now that it was the three of them... They probably had reason to want to keep whatever this was secret from everybody else. _‘They have been getting awfully close in the last while’_ The three of them always seemed to be sitting of together, or chatting together. Casually touching. And Sean had gotten awfully friendly with Kieran. How many times in the last two months had he seen Sean wrestling him or looping an arm around his shoulders?

 _‘Huh’_ Arthur thought. _‘At least I know why Sean’s been so interested in that foal now’_ Slowly and carefully getting up to go back out the way her came from. He was almost surprised he hadn’t noticed their relationship sooner. It wasn’t like Sean was subtle about anything. _‘Well... good for them I guess’_ He stepped out of the barn, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the three of them hadn’t noticed him. Arthur couldn’t help the small shallow spike of jealousy he had at the fact the three of them had managed to find time together often in the last few days but he had barely seen Gwen, let alone touched her.

“Arthur?” Trelawney called from too close, causing Arthur to jump in surprise, whipping around to find Trelawney and Igor standing and staring at him. Both of them looked a bit more rumpled than they usually did. Trelawney had a knowing smirk on his face. Arthur was annoyed to find himself flushing a bit.

“Fellers” he grunted in response. Igor was staring at him with that creepy bland expression on his face again. Arthur really wasn’t a fan of this guy.

“What on earth are you doing lurking outside the barn?” Trelawney asked, smile widening a fraction. Igor’s expression stayed annoyingly neutral.

“Nothing” Arthur returned sourly, narrowing his eyes at Trelawney “And what’re you doing not doing any work?”

Trelawney waved a dismissive hand “Oh Igor and I were just talking a bit of a walk as a break” He gave Arthur a teasing smile “It looks as though you had quite the fright in that barn though”

Arthur heaved an annoyed sigh “Something like that”

Trelawney just laughed heartily, patting Igor on the shoulder he walked towards the open door “How about I go scare the little monsters that go bump in the hay hmm?” He walked through into the barn, leaving Arthur and Igor to stare at each other awkwardly.

Arthur opened his mouth to try and maybe be polite to the guy when Igor said bluntly “You do not like me much do you?” He sniffed, turning to look away “It is alright I do not know yet if I am your fan either”

Arthur clicked his jaw shut, frowning, well if they was gonna be honest “You seem a bit untrustworthy is all” he said mildly.

Igor didn’t turn to look at him, though he did glance out of the corner of his eye at him “Yelizaveta seems to trust me alright” he said, corner of his mouth flicking up for a moment.

 _‘Rotten bastard’_ Arthur thought with a scowl “How’s that now?” He growled. Arthur really hated feeling jealous. _‘Stupid pretty boy’._

Igor turned to look him in the eye this time, expression still flat “She and I have had several interesting conversations of late, which seems more than I can say for you”

Arthur clenched his hands in irritation. He was made extra mad by how well Igor had managed to pick at his exact most annoying sore spot. He had been feeling intensely insecure about where he stood with Gwen. Things had felt so different before, on the road to this place. And now, she seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. Maybe all it took was her clearing her head, seeing him for what he was to get her to fall out of love with him. Part of him had been hopeful that it couldn’t possibly be true, but a louder, meaner part of him had been sure this was inevitable. _‘No one would ever have you’_ he thought bitterly.

So he was jealous, a little hurt, and a whole lot of mad. “You trying to imply something mister?” Arthur growled. Igor looked briefly, darkly amused. Arthur was going to hit him. Gwen be damned, the little prick deserved it. He was knock his pretty little head off his shoulders.

They heard a large crash from inside the barn and Sean came tumbling outside, barefoot and adjusting his suspenders over his shoulders. He’d had obviously been in a hurry to get dressed. “Hold yer horses Trelawney. Don’t be a lil perv!” He called jovially over his shoulder. He looked at Arthur with surprise “Errr, hey there Arthur, me mate, me ole pal. What’s going on?” He was giving Arthur a nervous smile, shifting his gaze into the barn.

Arthur turned to glance at where Igor was now walking away at a sedate pace _‘Scummy bastard’_ Arthur looked at Sean, sighed, and then grabbed him by the back of his collar. “Come on you little Irish bastard, let’s get you back to work. Me, John, n’ Lenny are going to take a break while you do the next coat of paint how ‘bout” He dragged Sean back towards the cabin they’d been working on. Sean throwing protests at him, but not putting up much of a fight. They still had a lot of work to put in before it got dark.

 

**_Sometimes they learned new things..._ **

 

The Reverend was leaving. He thanked Arthur for all he’d done, the inspiration he’d given him to get clean. He’d hugged every single member of the gang, telling them all what they had meant to him. Arthur had spent a number of years being annoyed by the man’s tenuous hold on sobriety, so he was almost surprised at how sad he was over the whole thing.

It was different from the hurt and betrayal caused by Dutch and the others. Almost bittersweet instead. He was proud of the man Reverend Swanson had become in the last few months, but was truly sad to see him go. It was just another reminder that things were changing different. That they was all different.

Swanson told them he was going the following morning, leaving with the supply run the kitchen staff would be taking. He’d decided to go to New York, figured there were desperate folk who could use his help, far more than their little family could. He and Hosea had a good long chat that night, reminiscing about some of the happier times with the gang. It was almost shocking to hear Hosea talk about Dutch, he hadn’t said anything about him since the night the gang broke.

Hosea had some last bits of advice before Arthur went to bed, speaking in a low voice “You have to think of it as being good for him. Our dear Reverend needs all our support and prayers we can manage”

Arthur just nodded solemnly, smiling though it felt hard to do “I know, I got faith in him, even if I don’t have any prayers to give”

Hosea just patted his shoulder, moving to walk away when he abruptly stopped and turned “You know...” He had that knowing look in his eyes that Arthur only resented a little bit “You’ve been in an awfully sour mood all day. Maybe you should go find your lady or something” he offered gently.

Arthur just sighed “Yeah, sure, if she’ll have me” he grumbled.

Sadie who had definitely been subtly listening in from her position at the table leaned her chair forward to scowl at Arthur “Oh shut the hell up Arthur. I have had enough listening to the two of you mooning about each other” She leaned her chair back again, kicking her boots up onto the table “If I have to field one more question about how ‘Arthur... and the others are finding work’ I’m going to tear all of my hair out” She told him sourly.

Arthur just stared at her surprised “She’s been asking about me?” he ventured cautiously.

“Ugh!” Sadie cried, fisting a hand into her hair, honestly looking like she was going to follow through on her promise “Just come and find us tomorrow after lunch. We’ll be at that big pine tree near the cow paddocks” Arthur opened his mouth to ask a question but Sadie cut him off, holding up an accusing finger at him “And don’t you dare ask me how she’s doing. Find out for yourself tomorrow” She grumbled to herself about devil women and torture, tipping her hat over her eyes.

Hosea gave him one of his teasing twinkly smiles ”Well there you go. Go find your lady tomorrow. And then if you’d be so kind I would appreciate you stopping your moping. It is really quite annoying” And with that Hosea moved over to his bunk to go to sleep. Arthur soon followed suit, grin settling on his face, excited for tomorrow to begin.

 

_The next day, after lunch..._

 

Lenny was following Arthur to the tree where Sadie and Gwen were apparently supposed to be hanging out, supposedly to watch his back and make sure they didn’t get in to trouble for taking an extra long break. But really he was hoping to bother Mary-Beth near the laundry lines, just waiting for the excuse of Arthur dismissing him to hangout with Gwen. Arthur was feeling in a generous enough mood to allow it.

They made their way to the far side of the very old tree to find Gwen and Sadie standing side by side, squared off like they were looking to punch something. Gwen threw her right hand out in a quick dart, followed by a fast uppercut with her left, followed by a few more jabs with her right. Sadie followed suit, sweating and a whole lot slower. If they’d noticed them, they weren’t acknowledging them yet.

Gwen sighed, shaking her head “Gotta be faster than that Sadie” She turned to face Mrs. Adler, loosening her stance, demonstrating an open posture “What advantage do you have over a man bigger than you?”

Sadie sighed, holding her fists up in front of her defensively “I’m quicker, I’ve a lower center of gravity, and I’m smarter”

Gwen beamed at her, nodding her head, she looked over her shoulder than at Arthur and Lenny, grinning “Perfect timing! Arthur can you help me demonstrate something?”

He grinned back, feeling his chest swell a bit at being needed. And at her smile, even though he knew by looking at her expression he likely wasn’t likely going to enjoy whatever she was about to do “Sure” he said coming to stand across from her.

Gwen grinned at him, squaring up against him, bouncing lightly on her toes from side to side, fists up “Try and grab me” He sighed, and waited a moment before he lunged for her, she whipped to the side, narrowly avoiding him. Gwen looked at Sadie with a smirk “Quicker”

She looked at Arthur, still bouncing “Now try and hit me”

“I don’t want to hit you” Arthur grumbled.

“Don’t be a big baby, try and hit me, it’s not like you’re going to touch me” she sneered at him. Arthur sighed stepping forward at the same time as she did, getting underneath his arm to sweep her leg at his, causing him to fall backwards onto his back, knocking his hat off on the way down. Lenny burst out laughing. Gwen looked at Sadie “Lower center of gravity and smarter”

Arthur just kept laying there, annoyed, smitten, and the wind slightly knocked out of him. Gwen looked to Sadie and Lenny “How about you guys take a break” she said with a wave. Sadie snorted, trailing after Lenny who didn’t have to be told twice. Gwen looked down at him grinning after the others were out of earshot “Hi” she said brightly, moving to straddle him and sit down on his stomach. She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Arthur laughed into her mouth, kissing her back, running his hands over her legs and sides. She pulled away after a moment “Hi yourself” he drawled at her. She just grinned, leaning forward again to kiss him on his chin, his jaw, then his neck. She slid her hands along his arms, pushing his hands above his head. He chuckled a bit “Seems like you might of missed me” He felt delirious at the sensation of her touch. Mary-Beth had once described being touch-starved to him, and until he’d met Gwen he didn’t really understand what that meant. The electric feeling of her hands on his, her mouth on him, he almost ached with the need of it. When he didn’t have it he was left bereft. And he’d been left for an awful long while...

She murmured into his neck “I sure did” Running her tongue along the outer edge of his ear. He shivered a bit at that, twisting his head to capture her mouth again. She pressed her weight harder into his hands, pinning him and it felt oh so good. He ground his hips into hers, resulting in her breath hitching in her throat. He downright ached for her. It’d been far too long and he wanted nothing more to dive into her and spend the rest of his days inside her, beside her, tasting her, feeling her, all of it.

Much to his utter disappointment she slid off of him, giving him back control of his hands again. He made a small pitiable sounds of consternation in the back of his throat. She just grinned and planted another kiss on his lips, draping her arms over his chest, leaning over him. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever” she sighed at him, staring into his eyes.

Arthur couldn’t stop the bitter expression from momentarily crossing his face, startling her, he sighed “Yeah, I almost feel like you’ve been avoiding me”

She blinked in surprise, he realized he might be partially right based on her expression “Arthur, I haven’t been-” she frowned, looking away.

He pulled away a bit so he could sit up, no longer touching her “Well then why the hell haven’t you come round once, instead sending that creepy bastard to talk to us?” He could hear himself and he just knew he sounded like a bitter old bastard who was going to push her away. He could feel himself doing it. _‘Always your own worst enemy you worthless fool’_

She scowled at a point over his shoulder, before glancing up at him “Same reason Dutch didn’t want you seeing me Arthur, I thought you’d understand. The syndicate doesn’t like split loyalty” She let out a frustrated breath, looking down at her hands “Stepano wouldn’t care but Yulia she...” She bit her lip now, looking up at him “She has three sons. One’s married. One’s not interested in anything. One is a sick bastard who floats around with a little harem of pregnant mistresses”

Arthur gave her a confused expression “What’s that got to do with anything?” He grumbled at her.

She looked at him fiercely then “Everything. Yulia would send me to Joseph the first second she thought I might be interested in men, or about to leave the syndicate.” She stared into his eyes, daring him to question her “I would rather die a thousand times than have that happen to me”

Arthur flicked a glance at her neck, where the hangman’s noose bruise was slowly starting to fade now, more of a purpley brown than the dark angry red thing he last saw on her up close. He reached a hand out to touch her there but she jerked away, looking alarmed. He frowned, a bit ashamed at himself “Sorry I-”

“No no, it’s fine I’m sorry I-” she shook her head, staring at the ground “I don’t know how to talk about it” In a smaller voice “I don’t think I can”

Arthur’s heart broke for her all over again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward into a hug. She went willingly, crawling into his lap, tucking her head under his chin and loosely looping her arms around his shoulders. He pressed a kiss into the top of her head “I’ll be here to listen when you’re ready” She nodded, pressing a kiss to his throat. Arthur did an admirable job not letting that get him all hot and bothered.

After a moment, still sitting in his lap all cuddled up she asked “What was this about sending a creep to do my dirty work?”

Arthur heaved an agonized sigh _‘Knew I shoulda kept my mouth shut about him’_ “You know, that creepy feller, Igor or whatever his name is. The one with no expressions”

Gwen leaned back to look into his face now “You think Igor is creepy?” She asked, smile curving her lips.

Arthur gave her an annoyed look “Yeah, he is. And I don’t like the way he talks about you. Don’t like the way he talks about me and you either” he grumbled. Gwen kicked her head back and laughed, full bodied at that. As much as he had missed her hearty laughter, now was not an appropriate time. “It ain’t funny” he growled at her.

She just snorted, side eyeing him “It’s kind of funny” At his expression she added “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone jealous on my behalf before. I don’t know what to do about it”

Arthur was getting agitated, wanting some sort of reassurance and not getting it and not quite knowing how to tell her that “Well, sorry for having feelings” he said sarcastically, trying to push her off so he could stand.

Gwen just barnacled onto him, not letting him get up. She grabbed at his face to still him, leaning in to give him a kiss “Arthur, you handsome, sensitive fool. I love you. You. I don’t just say that to anybody” She thought a moment with a frown “I don’t think I’ve said that to three people in the last two decades. I. Love. You” She kissed him softly on each word to emphasize her point.

He found himself relaxing a bit, but only a little, he settled back into a more comfortable sit “I love you too, I just don’t know how to ask how to be loved...” he was searching for the right word and settled on “Louder, I guess”

She smiled up at him, leaning in half way, waiting for him to meet her the last bit, so he did “I can try for you. If that’d make you happy” she said gently. He nodded, not having any words, just pressing his own face into her neck, breathing in her scent. She just held him a moment longer, brushing her fingers through his hair. After a little bit like that she offered “You know you don’t have to worry about Igor, right?”

Arthur just grunted at her. She continued “I am definitely, one hundred percent not his type. What’s so ever. Too womanly if you catch my meaning”

Arthur pouted at her “I still don’t like him. I almost punched his lights out the other day”

Gwen guffawed hard in his face, to his irritation “Sorry, just” She placed a hand on his cheek “Arthur don’t do that please. He’ll hurt you real bad” Arthur scowled at her. “Arthur he taught me everything I know. And he’s better at all of it than me” He just kept scowling, so she took it upon herself to kiss his irritation away. It worked pretty well in the end.

 

**_Sometimes Arthur learned to make compromises..._ **

 

Gwen was standing in front of two stumps, a few meters apart with a thick corded rope tied taught between them. She looked over the crowd of future Syndicate thugs and gave them a nasty smile. When she’d started training these smug little shits almost two weeks ago they’d all laughed at the prospect of listening to a woman. She’d set them all straight by now. Gwen did not tolerate disrespect, not from people who were meant to listen to her. And certainly not from a bunch of green young men.

Some of the more uppity men had decided they were going to try and take out their frustration on Sadie where possible. She’d helped Sadie put a stop to that real quick. Particularly teaching her how to throw a man bigger than you to the ground, which for Sadie was to lot of men. Gwen had felt like a proud parent when she watched Sadie grab Nicky and throw him overhead to the ground. It had been the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Sadie had an innate ability to channel her rage into the energy she needed to pick up new skills. And she took to fighting and shooting like a fish in water.

Today Gwen was going to give some of these little shits the opportunity to strike back at her. _‘And put a few more of them in their place’_ she thought with a grin. “Listen up children!” She called directing all of their attention on her “Today you’ll have the opportunity to prove what big and strong men you are” She stepped up onto one of the stumps, taking confident swaggering steps to stand in the middle of the tightrope “By fighting me. Here” A few faces flicked in anticipation while others looked a bit anxious at the propest.

She continued her sauntering back and forth on the rope, looking at them in turn “A good warrior can keep on their feet, even in the most tenuous of situations. You will choose a weapon for us both and then meet me up here on the rope” She bared her teeth at them in a mean little grin “If you manage to knock me off the rope you will get the next two days off to do whatever you like” The men looked at each other with grins on their faces, excited.

 _‘Good, now they’ll be thinking about tomorrow instead on the fight today. Idiots’_ Only Sadie and her other best student, Ivan kept their faces solemnly determined _‘Keep your eyes off the prize. Be in the now’_ She thought with a proud grin. She thought herself a halfway decent teacher, at least of the basics. She never did have Stepano’s kindness or gentle guidance. Igor was even meaner than her, she at least sparingly doled out praise. _‘Sometimes’_

“Philip! You’re first” The lanky man stepped forward, hopping onto the stump. He’d chosen crowbars for them. He stepped out onto the rope, wobbling a bit, hands outstretched. He brandished his crowbar forward, like a fencer.

 _‘Fool’_ Gwen thought with a grin. She stepped out the rope far more confidently, sliding forward to hook the one end of the crowbar on Philip’s, yanking him sideways so he hit the ground. All in all it had taken her less than 30 seconds to embarrass him. She looked over the crowd, laughing at poor foolish Philip “Next!”

She disarmed, threw, knocked over, and overbalanced the next ten participants. Sadie had been the first to walk on the rope with some measure of confidence, having better balance than the others. She’d also chosen brass knuckles as her weapon which was clever, it would force Gwen to come in closer to knock her over, allowing Sadie to use her smaller size to her advantage. Gwen still got her on the ground, but she was proud that Sadie had lasted far longer than the others.

“Well done” She grinned down at Sadie as she got up dusting herself off. She flicked an annoyed glance up at Nicky and the rest of his little shits as they hooted and laughed and jeered in Ukrainian at Sadie’s expense _‘A lesson it needed it seems’_ “What did I say about using English at training?” She called to Nicky.

He gave her a nasty little smile “Use English or go shovel cow shit?” He sing songed at her.

“Nicky it seems like you need your own hard lesson in respect, instead of laughing at the success of your comrades” Gwen gave him a flat stare “You’re next”

Nicky received a few looks and a few back pats as he walked forward. He grabbed a bat and handed the other to Gwen before jumping up on to the stump and squaring off against her. He was giving her a lazy grin “If I knock you off Yelizaveta, may I have a kiss?”

Gwen snorted “What makes you think I’d ever give you the chance?” She sneered at him, not stepping onto the rope yet. She watched as he slowly sidled closer, feet not nearly so sure as he pretended.

“You have kisses for a cowboy and not one of your own people?” He simpered meanly “Are you too afraid you’ll enjoy me too much so you’ve become a scared little rabbit, cowering over there? Come one little rabbit, Nicky can be gentle” He laughed, looking at the crowd of observers, trying to get them to join in on his terasing. Most of them were smart enough to not insult Gwen in such a way.  

Gwen just smiled beatifically at him. He was now in the middle of the rope between the two stumps. “No” she said airily. She lept upwards and forward, landing hard on the rope in front of him, causing it to reverberate, knocking Nicky backwards off the rope. He landed with a thud “Just waiting for you to prove how stupid you are” She said cheerfully, looking over to the crowd. She could spot Igor watching from a distance, small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Who's next-”

Nicky grabbed her around the waist from behind, pulling her off the rope and everything momentarily went blank, her body going limp _‘No no no no no no, not again don’t take me’_ Her mind screamed _‘FIGHT!’_ The next thing Gwen knew she had rammed her elbow backwards into the face of the man holding her, sweeping her leg out to get him on the ground, she viciously and methodically swung her bat into his face and chest. More hands were grabbing her pulling her off. So she fought harder, shrieking as she did so, throwing kicks and punches and swinging her bat until that too was ripped from her hands.

A hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and flung her backwards so she hit the ground at a roll. In her panicked daze the only thing she could do was scramble back, creating distance. The red seeped from her vision and the blood rushing in her ears calmed enough for her to take in her situation. Faces stared at her in horror. Nicky on the ground bleeding from the face, looking broken. Igor stood in front of them all, expression concerned and surprised. Sadie stood off to the side looking worried.

 _‘What have I done?’_ she thought agonized, backing away, needing to run but not knowing where to go.

 

_On the other side of the property..._

 

Arthur stood up, using his neckerchief to wipe sweat off his forehead. If fall was coming, wasn’t the days supposed to be getting colder? Why the hell was it so hot today? He, the Al’s, John, Lenny and Sean were putting up fences on the far side of the property, making some new paddocks. Tomorrow they was going to be putting in a nice little shed. According to one of the Al’s they were going to be bringing in sheep, and maybe they could use the help of some of their riders to go get it. Arthur and the other’s were all excited at the prospect. Getting to actually ride out? It felt like it had been forever.

He was in a much better mood the past few days and the others had made sure to tease him about it. Gwen had been true to her word, and had made an effort to come find him more often than before. Usually as the sun was setting and they were going back to their cabin at the end of the day, she step out of the shadows to pull him into a corner or behind a tree or something. Really all they’d done was kiss and feel each other, never getting to the point where they pulled each other’s clothes off. Sometimes she’d even stick around to lean into him, pressing her face into his neck and ask him how his day was. It was real nice, and he was looking forward to whatever new story she had today about teaching a bunch of uppity fools how to fight.

“Would you stop for a second!” He heard Sadie’s angry voice call from not too far away. Arthur turned to look and saw Sadie trailing after Igor, making their way right for Arthur “That was not-” Igor stopped short when they reached him, Sadie running into him and just bouncing off his back with a grunt.

“Yelizaveta is a danger and you need to tell me what is wrong with her” Igor told him sharply, face more expressive than Arthur had ever seen it.

“What’s wrong with her? Ain’t nothing wrong with her” Arthur growled at him, ready to fight this bastard _‘How dare he say that about her’_

“She nearly killed a man!” Igor hissed at him.

“What? Who?” Arthur asked baffled.

“One of her students! Something is wrong and she will not speak and has fled. She is dangerous, which will not reflect well on your people” Igor pointed an accusing finger at him “What happened to her?” He snarled.

Arthur could feel himself puffing up in anger. “What the hell happened?”

Sadie cut in “Gwen’s in a real bad way, she got grabbed by one of the bastards we’re training with and her face-” Sadie’s face looked agonized and concerned “She looked like she was remembering something real bad, and couldn’t control herself, just fought to kill. To survive” She looked up at Arthur pleadingly “I know what that’s like Arthur, not being able to control yourself cause you’re so scared of what happened to you happening again”

Arthur could feel cold hard dread settling in his stomach “Where is she?” He wheezed.

“Absolutely not!” Igor cut in “You will tell me why this happened and I will deal with it”

Arthur sighed “Look, Igor. You and me. We haven’t been getting along but this ain’t the time to play pissing contest about who she likes more. She’s probably scared and making herself feel guilty as hell about it. She needs help. And I don’t know that you’re in a place to be gentle with her the way she needs” Arthur shrugged his shoulders putting his hands up “You also probably need to take care of the mess that was made, and I can’t do that for you”

Igor blinked at him in surprise, before scowling and looking away “Very well” he said softly, spinning on his heel and walking away “There is a pond to the north of here. She will likely be there, or very near to it”

Arthur breathed a heavy breath looking over at Sadie, who still looked anxious as hell “You alright?” he asked.

Sadie shook her head “Not really. I didn’t know that’s what it looked like. I know what it feels like, but didn’t know how scary it would be to watch someone disappear into their own head cause they’re so terrified” She breathed a sigh “Go and get her Arthur, she’ll need you. I can cover for you here while you do”

He just nodded, making his way to their cabin where all their horses were hitched up. He mounted up on Ghost, and made his way northwards, finding a game trail that led up the side of the mountain. It wasn’t long before it opened up into a clearing, pond twinkling a bit in the daylight. He didn’t see Gwen or her horse but could make out large heavy hoof prints that looked fresh climbing up the side of the mountain. He followed until he came to a large pine tree where he saw Beef grazing. He looked for her own footprints, finding them wrapping around an outcropping of rock. He left Ghost to go follow.

“Gwen?” he called to no response. He followed along the rock facing until he saw two feet dangling above him on the cliff face. “Gwen, I’m going to come up to you, okay?” Still no response, but he figured she’d tell him to fuck off if she didn’t want him there, so he made his way around, climbing up over the rocky facing until he found her, sitting on the edge of the rocks, feet dangling low, head ducked into her chest, shaking like he’d never seen her do before.

“Can I come sit next to you?” He asked softly. He watched her head bob up and down minutely, so he shuffled forward, sitting next to her. He pressed his leg into hers but kept it at that. She let out a breath but didn’t look up or say anything, just continuing to shake a bit less fiercely than before. They sat for awhile, watching the sun dip low in the sky, shadows getting longer. At one point she stopped plucking at her fingers anxiously and grabbed his hand to pull into her lap and squeeze.

They’d probably been up there for an hour before she finally spoke. “Arthur I fucked up” she said softly. He just listened to her, keeping quiet “I, I stopped thinking. He grabbed me and all that was running through my head was to run and survive. That I wouldn’t be taken again” She hunched her shoulders, leaning forward a bit “And I almost killed him for it. Because he grabbed me. There’s 100 things I could have done that didn’t involve me breaking his face but I panicked. I’ve never. I don’t know how to” She pulled in a shaky breath, tilting her head upwards to stare at the sky, not at him, tears in her eyes “I think I’m broken” He noticed there was blood spackled on her face and hands then.

Arthur pressed into her side more firmly “I don’t think you’re broken. I think you was scared” He sighed “I think you went through some terrible things, and you keep expecting yourself to bounce back from it. But what you went through. Ain’t something you can just be fine with afterwards”

“But I want to be fine” she said pitifully.

He leaned his head over to nudge hers “I know, but sometimes it can’t be like that” She leaned into him, closing her eyes “After what happened to Sadie at the hands of the O’Driscolls, she became a bit of a ghost. I thought she’d be fine after killing the men who did what they did to her, but it seemed to only make her harder, angrier, showing no fear no more. I sometimes think she don’t care if she lives or dies”

Gwen let out a shaky breath “Yeah, I’ve noticed”

Arthur continued “But she has gotten a bit better. Not back to who she was, she says there’s no going back from that, but she is learning to live with herself. The pain doesn’t go away, you’re just able to carry it better”

Gwen pulled away from him, still holding his hand though “How do you know?” she murmured.

Arthur breathed a heavy and sad sigh “You know, I had a son once” Gwen blinked at him in surprise but said nothing. “His name was Isaac, he was a good kid, I did poorly by him and his mother. Didn’t want to give up the outlaw life. Didn’t want to give up my family so one day, he and his mother, Eliza, they were set upon by some outlaw or another who killed them dead. Isaac was just a little boy he-” Arthur found himself getting choked up.

Gwen pushed back into him, looping her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Arthur continued “A day doesn’t go by that I don’t think of them, about how I failed them, about my mistakes. I grieve for them still. But, I’m also able to continue on cause I have to. I look at Jack sometimes and think that he’s older than Isaac ever got to be. I look at John and Abigail and I wish I had realized what I wanted back then, before it was too late” He ducked his head a bit “I live everyday with regrets, but that doesn’t mean I can’t go forward living a happy life. I can be around the people I love, and bring them happiness I wasn’t able to do for Eliza or Isaac” He sighed, feeling wrung out and tired now.

Gwen just kept holding him tightly, pushing her face into his chest “Thank you for telling me Arthur. I’m so sorry”

He hiccoughed a laugh “Yeah, well this wasn’t supposed to be about me. I just want you to know that I understand feeling like a terrible thing that happened was drowning you, and that it’s going to do it forever” He held her tightly.

She nodded “I” She sighed, restarting “After I told Hosea and Lenny to get to your camp I rode back to my cabin where I ran into the Pinkertons. I kept thinking that of course I was going to get free. Of course I’d beat them off. Of course I’d get to see you tomorrow. I kept thinking I wasn’t invincible, just near to it. But they overpowered me. They grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground and beat me. And then they tied me up and dragged me to Saint Denis”

She shivered a bit, Arthur holding her tighter “I kept thinking I’d get free. I’d been in worse spots before. But it didn’t happen. And then they told me I’d be hung without trial or anything. And then I” she cut herself off, looking ashamed. “I started thinking you had told them where I was, cause the only way I could keep from despairing was to get angry. I only wanted to be angry because then I couldn’t be hurt.” She started crying then “I doubted you even though I never had any reason to, and I’m so sorry. I’ve never been as powerless as I was then. Not even in that stupid fucking healing house. I just, I was going to die, I was so sure” She sobbed.

She looked up at him then, tears streaking down her face “And then I didn’t. You came for me. You keep coming for me. Even now. And I doubted you. I thought you’d done something terrible, that you’d proven me right about people and I was so wrong and I’m so sorry”

“Hey now” he told her gently, getting her to look at him “I know that type of fear, and I know that type of powerlessness, and it ain’t wrong that you doubted me. It ain’t wrong that it’s hard for you to trust.” He placed a hand on her cheek “But I’m going to keep coming for you. I’m going to keep loving you, ain’t nothing you can do to stop me”

She gave a watery laugh, ducking her head “You were right that I was avoiding you before” She said softly, looking at the buttons on his shirt “It wasn’t just Yulia. I was afraid you’d know I was all messed up. That I might hurt you in my sleep. All my dreams have started becoming nightmares. I just wanted you to think I was still me”

Arthur brushed a hand over her hair, kissing at her temple “You are still you, just with a few more bumps and bruises here and there, inside and out” She tilted her head up to kiss him on the mouth softly. He pulled away, smiling ruefully at her “Besides I’d gladly take a few elbows to the side if it meant I got to hear the wonderful music of your snores again”

Gwen barked a surprised laugh at that, giving him a tentative smile. He returned her smile, pulling her in for another kiss. She melted into him, trailing her one hand up to thread into his hair. She pulled away only a moment to tell him “I love you” against his mouth.

He hummed in response, scratching his beard on her cheek and neck as he trailed kisses to her shoulder “I love you too” he nipped at her shoulder. She made a high pitched little sighing sound that sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. He glanced over his shoulder “You got any place around here that’s make a better place for getting our clothes off?” He asked teasingly. Gwen just grinned, standing and helping him to his feet. She pulled him up a ways until the ground leveled off, and they were in a neat little alcove, hard to see in to unless you came right to the entrance

“Perfect” he rumbled at her. She just grinned stepping into him to give him a kiss and a nip and then laving at his mouth with her tongue. Her hands were making quick work of his belt, tugging at his coat until that too was coming off of him. He ran his hands down her sides, hooking his own thumbs into the waistband of the back of her pants, tugging on it a little to wiggle one hand underneath to cup at her bottom. She rocked against him as he did it, gasping a bit. He just grinned at her, giving her an experimental squeeze, enjoying the way she squirmed against him.

She was making quick work of his pants now, pulling his suspenders off his shoulders and bending to pull his pants down. He was almost sad that his hand could no longer reach her backside at this angle. She didn’t even bother taking his boots off _‘Impatient woman-’_ His thoughts were abruptly cut short as she laved her tongue along him, taking him fully into her mouth. Arthur gasped, rocking forward into her mouth. She gave him one long hard suck, running her tongue along the tip of him. “Jaysus” he hissed at her, threading his one hand into her hair, the other reaching out behind him for balance.

Gwen shoved him backwards so he was leaning up against the rocky wall, never interrupting the work her mouth was doing. He hand snaked around to massage at his ass, which was only working him up more. Her other hand grabbed at his hip, applying pressure there and it felt so so good. He could feel himself getting close “Ah, Gwen” he rasped, barely able to even manage her name through his groans and sighs. She just kept right on sucking, increasing her pace, squeezing him harder, using the hand from his hip to encircle him, jerking her hand up and down in time with her mouth.

“I’m going to-” he hissed. She was relentless, kicking her pace up a notch until he was spilling into her mouth. She slowed down but kept pumping her hand lazily, working her tongue over him as he finished, gasping for breath. She looked up at him giving him a mischievous smile as she swallowed and licked her lips. She planted one more kiss on him before letting herself be pulled up for a kiss on his mouth. It was a funny thing tasting himself on her tongue. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it immensely. _‘Don’t think I’ve ever had a woman swallow before’_ He thought deliriously with a grin.

She was just grinning at him, smug smile on her face. “Now what am earth am I going to do for you?” He drawled at her, grinning at her lazily. Her smile just widened as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from him, pulling her back in to press into his back. He kissed a trail from her ear to the edge of her shoulder, murmuring sweet and dirty things into her ear, causing her to giggle breathlessly against him, pressing back into him. He made short work of the buttons of her shirt, and the button at her waistband, ghosting one hand over her breasts, the other finding her wet and excited, ready for him.

He teased a finger into her, still whispering all the naughty things he’d wanted to do to her since they’d last been like this. She was writhing against him as he rubbed tight little circles into her. He very nearly almost regretted having spent himself in her pretty little mouth, wanting nothing more than to push into her, feel her spasm and tighten around him. He’d make do with his fingers for now. It weren’t long before he made her into a puddle, orgasm shaking her knees causing her to fall back into him more heavily. He sucked at her shoulder, leaving a little bruise there for her to remember him by.

She caught her breath a moment, grinding back against him with a self satisfied smile. Arthur just grinned _‘I ain’t done with you yet’_ He grabbed her, switching their positions so she was leaning against the rocky wall and he was kneeling in front of her, pulling down her pants. She stared at him, eyes hooded a bit, mouth looking well kissed and slightly open _‘So beautiful’_ He thought with a grin, spreading her legs wide. He made sure she was looking at him as he brushed his fingers over her, finding exactly what he was looking for. He stared her in the eye as he dipped one finger into her, watching her eyes widen and her mouth soften as he did the same thing with his second fingers. He slowly started moving them in a slow come hither gesture, enjoying the way wiggled her hips and spasmed for him.

He grinned at her leaning forward and planting a kiss on her sex. She gasped audibly at that, so he leaned forward to give her a few slow licks before really putting the work in. He laved his tongue over her as his fingers pumped into her. Her writhing was getting a bit sporadic, muscles in her thighs clenching up, ready to let go, so Arthur stopped his ministrations abruptly, watching her face go from blissful to thunderous in a second flat.

“Arthur” She whined at him. He just grinned at her, placing a kiss on her belly and then hip before giving his fingers inside of her an experimental wiggle. She gave a sigh, grinding against him again, so he obliged and returned his tongue to the work at hand. She was quick to get awfully close at again so Arthur really couldn’t help himself from stopping himself from pushing her over the edge. “Arthur” she hissed sharply at him, mad now “I swear to god, you’re killing me”

He just laughed, grinning up at her, pumping his fingers at her preferred fast rhythm, laving his tongue onto her and feeling her shortly after come undone. She shuddered hard, spasming around his fingers, pushing her hips into his face unctrollably. He just let her ride out her orgasm for as long she needed, her keening his name in an absolutely delicious manner. He stood, fingers still inside her, still feeling little spasms here and there. He kissed her, licking into her mouth, enjoying the way she melted into him, laughing at the sound she made when he pulled his fingers out. He made sure she was watching as he licked his fingers clean of her.

She just surged forward kissing him, holding him, pulling him into her. He was happy to comply, running his hands down her side to cup at her backside, lifting her until she was wedged against the wall, legs encircling his waist. He could feel her wetness pressed up against him, and though fire was stirring in his veins it wasn’t enough to rouse him, much to his utter disappointment. She kissed at the side of his face whispering in his ear “I love you so so much” He laughed, kissing her right back and responding in kind.

It was well beyond dark by the time they untangled themselves from each other. Both their stomachs growling from the work they put in today and the work they did on each other. Gwen had threaded their hands together, holding it as she tugged them back to their horses. He couldn’t help himself from spinning her around occasionally to steal a kiss. Sometimes she’d swing them around to do a little dancing twirl together. Both of them were laughing like loons and smiling like idiots.

Arthur wanted nothing more than to stay up on the mountainside and enjoy her the way he hadn’t been able to in all the time they’d had at the compound. He dipped down to kiss her as they reached their horses. She nipped at his lip, giving him a funny face when he pulled back. He just grinned at her, moving to kiss her cheek. Instead she captured his mouth in hers, quickly deepening the kiss with her tongue. Arthur sighed into her, pulling her flush against him. It may have taken him two minutes to climb up to where Gwen was earlier but it was taking them well over half an hour to go the same distance what with them distracting each other.

Gwen finally made it to Beef mounting up with Arthur’s helpful hand on her backside. She bent down to kiss him again. Arthur just smiled back at her, turning to mount up on Ghost, feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time. Maybe not since that day he’d spent in her cabin. She gave him a teasing grin “What?” He asked, grin on his own face.

“Let’s race” She was grinning madly at him.

Arthur just squinted at her “It’s dark with a narrow trail and we probably want to be subtle going back into the compound don’t we?” He asked, still grinning at her despite himself.

“Ah, so you’re a chicken! Guess me and Beef are faster by default” She leaned over Beef’s flank, sardonic expression on her face “Braver too”

Arthur sighed “Fine, let’s go!” And like that he spurred Ghost into a sprint, hoping his horse would be able to pick his way quickly through the brush. Gwen laughed and followed behind him at a sprint. Ghost was faster of the two in a straight run, but Beef was sturdier and more familiar with the area, it’d be close. They ripped down the mountain towards the compound, riding side by side, Gwen laughing and grinning at him. He was making for the open gate but Gwen spurred Beef on straight, right towards the six foot fence he’d worked on with Lenny and the others last week. Beef cleared it easily without breaking her stride, ahead by a few meters.

Gwen rode straight towards the cabin where the others were all inside, laughing at him at having won. She leaped off Beef to hip bump him as he dismounted Ghost “We won!” She cheered at him, bouncing around him to tease him. Arthur just grabbed her by the waistband of her pants to get her to stop moving.

“Time for your reward I guess” He told her with a humm, bending down to kiss her. She was smiling the whole time, pulling her hands up to his shoulder to deepen the kiss when they heard a sharp “Ahem” behind them.

Igor was standing outside the open doorway to the gang’s cabin with a flat expression on his face. Gwen didn’t jump away, hands still looped over Arthur’s shoulders “If you’re quite finished” he said blandly.

Gwen still didn’t let Arthur go, for which he was equal parts embarrassed and grateful for “I’m not actually finished, so how about you go inside and give me a few minutes hmm?” Gwen told him acidly. Arthur did a poor job suppressing his grin at that.

Igor just sniffed “I am glad to see you in better spirits” he said bored “And only a few minutes, I’d have expected you’d need much more time than that. Disappointing Arthur” he tsked.

“Now wait just a damn minute” Arthur growled at him, releasing Gwen to step forward. Gwen just laughed, holding onto his coat so he couldn’t get far.

Igor sighed “Anyways, I am here because you received a letter”

Gwen released Arthur, looking intrigued “A letter? For me?” She stepped forward holding out her hand, making grabbing motions.

Igor gave a long suffering sigh. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sealed envelope. He pulled it away when she made a grab for it “Will you tell me all about you talked up on the mountain?”  Arthur scowled ‘Nosy bastard’

“Igor” Gwen said patronizingly “We didn’t do THAT much talking” she said with a wink, swiping the letter from his hands while Igor made a disgusted face “Don’t be all surly just because Josiah couldn’t come out to play today”

Igor gave her his version of a thunderous scowl as she brushed past him into the cabin, looking for a source of light. Arthur trailed after her, grinning smugly at Igor. The shorter man followed after a moment's hesitation.

Everyone turned their heads in surprise as Gwen wandered over to the table and sat down, pulling a lantern close to her. Evidently everyone had heard about her episode in the yard earlier. She was going over what looked like a nonsense letter with a pencil making little notes here and there. Arthur decided to leave it to her, turning to look at everyone else. Igor took a seat across from Gwen, expression still bored.

Hosea sidled up close to him first “Everything alright Arthur? Igor came in looking to give a letter for Gwen. Sadie mentioned what happened earlier...”

Arthur sighed “It’s fine now. Just had a scare is all” He said downplaying it maybe a bit.

John called from over near where his and Abigail’s beds were pushed closed together “You were gone an awful long time, gonna tell us what you were up to?” He was giving Arthur an innocent expression.

“John Marston! I am a lady and I will be treated as such” Gwen huffed from her table, not looking up. Arthur couldn’t help the little grin that spread across his face.

Sadie came up close next, leaning in she asked softly “She seems to be doing a lot better, you alright?” Arthur just nodded, appreciating her concern.

“Oooh, so it’s all okay if Arthur leaves off on work, I see how it is” Sean called teasingly from across the room.

“Sean I don’t want to hear about skipping out on work from you” Arthur grouched at him. Sean just laughed nodding his head, that was fair.

Mary-Beth called to Gwen “I’m real glad you’re doing alright” Gwen perked her up at that, giving her a wide grin and a nod. After a few more minutes Gwen jumped up onto her chair to look out at everyone “I’ve got it” she said with a grin “Yuri Stepanovich, head of the Northern branch of the Malina Syndicate would like to formally invite you all into the Northwest territories. He has documents waiting for us in Denver, where we’ll board a train to take us northwards to a border town called Sweet Grass, where he’ll meet us” She grinned nice and wide, spreading her arms out “You’ll all be henceforth Canadian citizens”

Everyone was staring in slack jawed shock before everyone burst out in conversation immediately. Some like Karen and Abigail looked tentiavely excited. Sean whooped in joy. Pearson sat down stunned, and maybe a bit forlorn. Trelawney was rubbing a hand on his jaw, looking consideringly at them all.

Tilly and Uncle started asking questions which Gwen for once in her life was happy to answer. John sidled over to Arthur and Hosea asking in a low voice “So we’re actually gonna go to Canada huh?” Arthur and Hosea just shrugged, nodding. “Well what the heck are we supposed to do there?”

Arthur titled his head, rueful smile in place “It’s gotta be better than what we’ve been doing. I’m tired of surviving John. I want to live”

Hosea chuckled, patting them on the shoulders in turn “Here, here”

Gwen’s voice called for attention “Best part is! Stepano’s people managed to find the Wapiti, we’re going to meet up with them and Charles once we cross the border” There were plenty of hoots and cheers at that, Lenny going up and slapping Gwen’s hand and then shaking it. She just laughed.

The mood in the room was quickly becoming joyful, drinks were being doled out and Arthur could tell a party was spooling up to start. He went over to where Gwen and Igor were speaking in low voices to each other. “Y’all going to stay for this? Ain’t no party like a gang party” He said with a grin.

Gwen turned to smile up at him nodding “I’ll stay for a bit, I have some preparations to start if we’re going to leave tomorrow” She turned to face Igor “You should stay too” Igor hmmphed at her but didn't move.

“Leaving tomorrow? You always so eager to go as fast as possible?” He asked with a teasing grin, pulling her towards him, handing her a drink.

She snorted “Well yeah, but also winter is going to set in as we travel north, best to get there as fast as possible, don’t want your little fingers freezing off” She leaned in close to murmur “I still have use for those” She said with an eyebrow waggle.

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her, momentarily forgetting where he was. He was greeted by hoots and cheers and teasing barbs from the gang at that. Karen was singing “Arthur and Gwen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Other’s were joining in with her.

“Ah shut your damn mouths” he grumbled without any real heat. Gwen just snorted pecking him on the cheek and moving away to talk to Pearson, leaving him to fend off the jokes at his expense. _‘Traitor’_ he thought fondly watching her sit next to Pearson.

They had a ton of work to do in the morning to prepare for leaving. For now the gang was capitalizing on the good cheer and the lightness in their hearts, hope for their future feeling real for the first time in a long long time.

 

_Arthur’s Journal_

_We’ve had quite the time at the compound these past few weeks. Learned an awful lot about hard work, learned some Ukrainian swear words. Learned to appreciate vodka. Learned some new things about some of our people. ( **Pictured** \- Small detailed portraits of Sean, Karen, Kieran, Trelawney’s faces. A face that looked like Igor’s was scribbled over) _

_Gwen and I had time to finally talk and connect. I ain’t sure about our future and what tomorrow will bring but I’m excited to see where it goes. She makes me terribly happy ( **Pictured** \- Gwen smiling, dancing with Uncle) _

_We’re finally leaving this place. I think I might miss it. It’s been strange and intense but I enjoyed the mundane living, knowing my people are safe and well fed. We’re going North now, where Gwen is from. She’s warned me that I’ll likely be cold. ~~She’s promised to keep me warm though~~ ( **Pictured** \- Gwen drawn from behind, shoulders slumped looking out over a forest of trees.) _


	31. Canada - Northwest

**Chapter  7 - Canada**

**Part 31 - North West**

 

**_Departure_ **

Gwen had been honestly surprised when Yulia had waved her off before bed, basically giving her blessing for the gang to leave by noon the next day. Yulia basically said that Gwen, Arthur and everybody else weren’t worth the trouble. She’d obviously heard about Gwen’s little episode in the training yard yesterday. And was both disinterested and displeased, meaning it was easy for the old battle axe to dismiss her. Gwen had decided to push her luck and asked how many men they could take with them up North.

Yulia had given her a flat stare before rasping “If there are any men to trust you” Implying with no uncertainty that there probably weren’t any “You may take those who are willing to go” She then turned in for the night, done with Gwen hopefully forever, for both their sakes

Gwen had bustled out of the room, intent on finding Bodhan, did so and got him to start organizing things for their trip north. She had a number of people she was planning on taking with her. First stop was going to be the kitchen, she had a too friendly middle aged cook to go woo.

 

_The next morning..._

 

The gang woke up the next morning, most of them varying degrees of hungover to find sparser food on their little table than they’d had in the previous two weeks. There was some bread and what looked like broth or something. No coffee, only water. Uncle was complaining about the sad lack of anything to help his hangover.

“Don’t they know I need meat?” He whined at no one in particular.

Mrs. Grimshaw bustled by him “Oh quit your bellyaching, we’ve got things that need doing. Eat and then get your things together”

“Why’re you in such a hurry today?” Karen grumbled from her spot at the table, ladling broth into her mouth. She was looking pretty rough after the amount of vodka she’d had last night. Arthur wasn’t a fan of the stuff, barely tasted like anything. But that's most of what they have in this place.

Mrs. Grimshaw didn’t stop her hurrying around, emptying out drawers and cabinets into a trunk “Because we’re leaving today. Mr. Bodhan will be around soon with a few wagons we need to load up” she glared over shoulder at everyone “Now hurry your damn selves up” she snarled, motivating everyone into moving a bit quicker.

Arthur leaned back in his chair looking at Susan suspiciously “How do you figure that?” He knew it couldn’t have been Gwen who told her, she’d only managed to talk to Pearson and Hosea and Jack before he’d cornered her and pulled her outside and pinned her against a wall to demonstrate how grateful he was. She’d left after giving him a few more kisses in return. Igor had left barely 10 minutes into the party starting, sullen bastard that he was.

Susan’s cheeks flushed, and she stuffed things more viciously into the trunk “Never you mind that” she said acerbically. Arthur just waved her off. Let the woman have her secrets if need be. He grabbed a sack and stuffed his few possessions into it. A few weapons, some maintenance tools, two outfits and another pair of boots. All of the things he owned, fitting into one sack.

He remembered not too long before Blackwater having a sulky conversation with Davey and Dutch about how he used to run around with nothing but the things he could carry in his satchel and saddlebags, but now he had all kinds of prized possessions that needed a whole damn wagon to carry. Hard to live on the road when you couldn’t pack up in a snap. Dutch had some comment about how it was good for them, needing roots. Helps a man be happy. _‘He weren’t wrong, but he certainly didn’t help us plant any. Roots nowhere and with no one’_

He helped Tilly bring her bag out front and was surprised to see a pair of wagons and all three of the Als waiting outside. Also that big bear of a man Bodhan. He nodded in greeting, only to have one of the Als come up to him and give him a hug, followed by pats and ruffled hair from the other two. He dislodged himself “Er, thanks fellers, I’ll go in and grab some more bags” he gestured awkwardly back into the building. Mrs. Grimshaw was stacking plates and snapping at the others to help her.

“That Bodhan feller is outside with some of the others. They got some wagons” He gestured outside.

Susan’s spine went ramrod straight, face going red. She smoothed her dress out and tucked stray hairs behind her ears before gliding outside, smile in place _‘Now that is interesting’_ Arthur thought with a smile, turning to help the others.

Before long, all their meager items were packed and placed on the wagons, and they were saying goodbye to all the people who they’d gotten to know in the last two weeks. The Al who was most comfortable speaking English translated for him, John, Lenny and Sean how much they’d miss them. Also quietly told Lenny to take a chance with Mary-Beth causing him to blush. Told Sean to not be so lazy, and to stop sneaking away for sex in the middle of the work day. Sean had laughed hysterically at that, surprised that anyone knew. English Al had made Arthur and John laugh by pointing out that Sean wasn’t very subtle.

The others were saying goodbye to maids, cleaners and cooks. It seemed all of them had managed to make a few friendships while they were here. He’d give these syndicate people that, they might be slow to trust and dangerous as all get out, but they was a warm people. Even Sadie had some of the other recruits stop by to tell her they’d miss her, and that they hoped they never ran into the barrel of her gun, cause she was a mean ole shot. Looked to be teaching her some Ukrainian swears, much to her delight.  

He wasn’t sure where Gwen was. They was all packed and ready to go. Didn’t have much in the way of supplies mind you, but they’d get by, they’d managed to survive in Colter. They’d do it again, just so long as they was together. Plus they had the help of some mean looking Ukrainian sons of bitches. He glanced towards the main house and noticed a cluster of people pushing wheelbarrows making their way towards them. Gwen was with them. Arthur found himself breaking into a big smile at the sight of her. _'Looks like she didn't sleep again last night'_

When they got closer they could see that the wheelbarrows were overladen with food. Gwen had with her Igor, Danuta that nice cooking woman who Pearson had a thing for, and a few hard looking men. She was grinning ear to ear, she said something to the serving people pushing the wheelbarrows and they dispersed between the two wagons, setting them down to load up the wagons.

Danuta scurried over to Pearson to give him a big smile and touch his arm, which apparently gave Pearson the vapours cause the man looked ready to faint at that. The hard looking men went to help set up the provisions including blankets, gun oil, lanterns, and some fire starter. Igor was standing next to Gwen, murmuring something low to her causing her to give him a caustic grin. Arthur made his way over to her.

“Was wondering if you was going to make it” he drawled at her grin on his face. Igor scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away towards Trelawney.

Gwen grinned right back at him “Well some of us have been working all night, getting things ready while a particular lazy bones slept”

“Don’t remember you thinking there was anything lazy about my bones last night” He said with a little smirk. Gwen gave him a playful hip bump before walking towards some of the others.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt “My journal back if you’d be so kind” he held his hand out to her expectantly. She stuck her tongue out at him, handing it back before turning to say something to Mary-Beth and Sadie.

After getting everything settled half their people mounted up the other half stuffed into wagons, ready to make the long long journey North. They were joined by a few Syndicate people who’d be taking them as far as Denver. Others like Danuta and Bodhan, and that Ivan kid were going to be going with them all the way up to Canada.

From atop Beef Gwen looked over their little rag tag group “Let’s get going before Yulia decides she’s going to imprison us for life, eh comrades?” This elicited some laughter from some of the Syndicate people, and scowls from others. They had a long long road ahead of them, Arthur could only hope they’d all manage to arrive at the destination safe and sound. And that Gwen wouldn’t antagonize anyone too much along the way.

 

**_Stories_ **

“I want to write a series of stories about you” Mary-Beth had told Gwen by the light of the campfire a few days into their trip. Gwen had been in the process of shoving stew into her face because she and Arthur had plans later to go for a long ‘walk’ to ‘discuss’ a few ‘things’. In the nude. She’d been aiming to eat fast and then jump him while he was on his way back from patrolling the area where they were going to sleep tonight. Instead Mary-Beth had looked at her with that deeply earnest expression, that was only cute because it was obviously a manipulation, and Gwen knew she was going to be late for her ‘walk’. _‘Making Arthur wait always makes him more frisky anyways’_

“Sorry?” Gwen asked, grinning around her spoonful of stew, eating much more methodically now.

Mary-Beth sighed, sitting next to Gwen on the log she was occupying “It’s just, I think you’ve led a real interesting life, and I was thinking if I could write about you, be inspired by your story, I could make a real good serial about a swashbuckling heroine” She was giving Gwen the sad eyes again.

 _‘She’s really very good at that’_ Gwen thought with a grin. She always respected others, especially women, who had good game. “What sort of things are you thinking about writing about?” Gwen asked mildly.

“Well you told that story about Arthur’s fishing trip, I think that’d be real nice” She shrugged her shoulders, looking at Gwen sidelong “But you also work with so many interesting people, and you were in Chicago, and you’re from Canada and you speak so many languages”

“I don’t know that many languages, only like four- five? Does it count if you only know how to threaten and ask for drinks in Mandarin?” Gwen pondered, tapping her chin.

“See this is what I’m talking about!” Mary-Beth said with enthusiasm “Where’d you learn to swear in Mandarin?”

“Circus” Gwen said around a mouthful of stew. That grabbed Karen’s attention from across the fire.

“Circus? You’ve been to the circus?” Karen asked interested.

“Yeah, me and Igor actually did a job once where we were IN the circus, long time ago now” She shoveled more stew into her mouth to hide from Igor’s glare from over near the horses. Anyone who thinks she’s cagey about answering questions just needed to ask Igor how old he was and where he was from and see how long that took you. Probably forever because Igor was cagey like a trapped animal. Or hee'd punch you in the throat and call it a day. 

“You were in the circus?” Tilly gasped delighted. Gwen immediately regretted saying anything and henceforth promised to never say another thing about herself ever again. Except Mary-Beth was giving her those sad earnest eyes again.

Gwen looked at Tilly “Yes” and then whipped her head to Mary-Beth “And you can have my permission to write about me if you promise to let me read your proofs first” Mary-Beth gasped and nodded. She was flipping open her journal, paging through it. Gwen knew where this was going “It’s great that you already have stuff written but I have plans you see and I’d really like to go... for a walk” She abruptly stood and walked away from the camp, ignoring the whistles and cheers from the others.

John hollered “Tell Arthur we said hello”

Gwen stopped at that “Yes John I will be sure to do that. Specifically when he’s inside of me” she said flatly, teasing grin playing at the corners of her mouth. She couldn’t see it but she was 100% sure John had gone beat red in embarrassment. The others turned their attention to John to start teasing him now. _‘Mission accomplished’_ She thought with a grin, sauntering into the woods to go fondle the most handsome cowboy she ever done saw.

 

**_Too many cooks_ **

They were a week into their journey and the group of them were making good headway into Oklahoma, almost beyond the capital now. It should be easier roads going forward, now that they were beyond the Grizzlies. They’d seen a few smatterings of snow flurries, but nothing had committed enough to stick beyond the high of the mountains. Bodhan was confident they’d make it to Denver in less time than it’d take them to get here.

Gwen was riding out front, chatting with Kieran about what type of horse Beef was, and how Gwen managed to keep her coat so shiny. She felt like she was disappointing Kieran a bit “It’s just good breeding stock, I don’t know what to tell you. I don't really do anything special”

Kieran was giving her a skeptical look “I don’t think that’s true at all” He leaned over to give Beef’s neck a pat “I think it’s a mix of care and thoughtfulness and you letting her roam free when she needs to. Some horses just need that freedom, you know?”

“Mmm, don’t forget the river baths too. We do a lot of those” Gwen remarked drily, causing Kieran to smile a bit. He started going on about something or other that he’d learned at the compound about how horses do what they need to, when Gwen suddenly found herself unable to focus on him. Instead she was overcome with a sudden wave of nausea, gorge rising she quickly leaned far to the side, opposite from where Kieran was and emptied her stomach. Vomit splattering on the ground.

Kieran abruptly stopped talking, staring at her in alarm. Gwen and Beef just kept walking forward. She rightened herself, spitting to the side and wiping her mouth _‘What the fuck was that?’_ The feeling had passed almost immediately after she vomited. She glanced back and saw that the entire convoy was staring at her in surprise and concern. Gwen's cheeks burned a few shades brighter, obstinately staring forward ignoring them.

“What the HELL was that?” Arthur called, spurring Ghost faster to ride up beside her. Arthur had the uncanny talent for sounding pissed off when he was in actual fact worried. Gwen found it kind of sweet in it’s own way.

She just shrugged at him “I dunno, must of been something I ate” Opting for a misdirect in that moment she looked back at the trailing wagon giving Pearson a flat stare. “If you’d stop flirting with Danuta maybe you’d ensure people wouldn’t get food poisoning”

Pearson sputtered momentarily, puffing himself up “My food absolutely did not poison you! You’re the one who inhales food too fast. You’d probably eat a razer blade without noticing at the rate you eat” Gwen scowled at him. She thought she’d done a good job getting to know everyone in Arthur’s gang. Pearson rubbed her the wrong way though. He was a condescending prick and his only redeeming quality was that the sweetest woman she’d ever met seemed to like him. Who knew why. Danuta has terrible taste. Gwen and Sadie would every so often discuss what she could possibly see in him. Which would inevitably turn into gross dirty jokes about Pearson ‘prowess’. At least until Arthur told them to knock it off, but not before getting his own joke in. _‘I love him so much’_ She thought ardently.

Danuta was staring confused from the back wagon. Sadie had decided she’d had enough of Pearson and Danuta being cute with each other, so today she’d announced that she was going to teach Danuta how to drive a cart, effectively separating Pearson from his new lady love. “Food not poison Yelizaveta” She said in her heavy accent. She looked hurt, which softened Gwen’s next words. It was hard to be mean to a genuinely kind and patient woman, even if she seemed to have a thing for big, stinky lummoxes like Pearson.

“Sorry for the implication. You’re right, it was probably just me. Indigestion maybe?” She waved a hand dismissively “Either way I’m feeling much better now” She said that last bit more for Arthur’s benefit than anything else. Hosea had the right of it, the man could be a fussy mother hen when it came to taking care of his people. Gwen stifled that warm little glow that was spreading in her chest at the thought of her being HIS people.

Arthur’s brow remained furrowed, still concerned. He flicked a glance at the sky, taking stock of where the sun was sitting before calling over his shoulder “We’re due for a break, let’s take a rest, water the horses”

Gwen scowled at him “Arthur” she whined “We don’t need to stop. I’m fine. I just want to get to Denver and hop on that train. No more riding.” She reached out to grab his blue winter coat “Please, stop delaying the inevitable. Just let me have a warm bath. Please”

Arthur gave her an unimpressed stare “Nah, we’re gonna stop. Here’s a good a place as any. We’ll be back on the road before you know it.”

Gwen sagged back into her saddle giving an emphatic “Ugh!”. The group hopped off from the wagons and their horses. Gwen slid from Beef before Arthur could come round to help her down like some invalid. He only looked slightly disappointed. He passed her a waterskin so she could rinse out her mouth and then a spring of mint for her to chew on. She popped it into her mouth but gave him a flat look “Don’t think for a second I’m freshening up for you to kiss me. I told you I’m fine and you didn't listen to me”

Arthur quirked his mouth into a small smile “Oh, I’d never dare to assume Miss” he said placatingly. She stuffed the water skin into his hand and brushed past him spitting the mint out of her mouth as she went. She needed a distraction. Something that’d stop Arthur’s fussing for a little bit at least.

And here came young Jack to provide! What a helpful little man. She hadn’t had much exposure to children since she herself was a girl but she enjoyed this kid. Abigail was awfully protective of him, but he was sweet and inquisitive, and would give new people these tentative little smiles. _‘Cute kid’_ He was looking up at her a bit shyly now, twisting his hands into his winter jacket.

“Monsieur Jacques! How might I be of service?” She gave him a big encouraging grin.

He smiled a bit at that, liking the french way she said his name “Hi Miss Gwen, I was wondering. Mary-Beth told me that you were in a circus once. Do you know how to do a cartwheel?” He bit his lip.

Her grin just got wider. “I sure do” She chirped at him, holding out a hand for him to take. He placed his hand in hers and let himself be led a bit further from the horses and wagons where there was more room for her to do some tumbles. “Have you ever tried doing one on your own before?” He nodded shyly, looking embarrassed “It’s okay, I fell a bunch when I was learning too, here let me show you” She took a step back stretching her hands up, before falling sideways, hands catching herself and whirling her body in a cartwheel. “See? Nice and simple, I’ll help you so you get a feel for it”

Jack nodded, excited. He copied the position of her hands in the air and then started an uncoordinated fall, Gwen grabbed him by the waist and helped him spin around until he was back on his feet. He giggled madly at her “Again!” He crowed. So Gwen helped him again. And then one more time.

“Alright, now it’s your turn, try on your own” He did and ended up falling forward, bouncing back up to look at her disappointed. She gave his hair a ruffle with a grin, he immediately set about trying to smooth it “You’re alright. You just need to work on your balance. Try doing some horse kicks how about?” She demoed leaning forward on her hands, kicking her legs back out above her head. “Eventually you might even be able to do a handstand” Aware of the little audience of the others she was gathering she decided to show off a bit, moving into a handstand, and then for a little flash and panache, balancing one handed, other arm extended to the side.

“That is so amazing!” Jack crowed at her when she rightened herself. She gave him a little teasing bow, waving at the applause she was getting from some of the others.

“Boring” Igor scoffed disinterestedly in Polish at her. When he was about to be really mean to either her or about other people he switched to his native tongue Polish. She’d once thought it was amazing to have a secret language only she and Igor knew when she was a teenager, him having taught her during all her other lessons. _‘Thought it was romantic too. Now it’s just annoying’_

“Oh think you can do better Igor?” Gwen asked him drily, crossing her arms over her chest.

The corner of his mouth flicked up at her. He stepped forward and then immediately leapt into a tumble, flipping twice before finishing with a flourishing cartwheel. “Much better” he said tonelessly, which was his version of smug. Gwen rolled her eyes, annoyed that the others were so impressed with him. For someone who claimed he didn’t like people and wasn’t interested in them, he seemed to enjoy instilling awe in the former Van der Linde gang.

“That was alright I guess. If you’re rusty as you are” Gwen said blithely with a shrug, before leaping backwards and doing two backwards handsprings, and landing with a twist, arms reaching up high, form perfect. She looked back at Igor and was pleased to see him scowling at her.

Gwen was pleased to see admiration and awe on the faces of everyone watching. Though Bodhan shook his head at her, from his position next to Mrs. Grimshaw. Even Arthur had gotten over his concern and looked a bit impressed. She was looking forward to showing him all the different things her body was capable of later tonight.  Karen called from the group “So which one of you is the better tumbler?”

Simultaneously Gwen and Igor called “I am” before scowling at each other. The others laughed a bit uncomfortably at them.

Igor pointed a finger at her and told her in Polish “I’m the one who was a professional trapeze artist. You’re just some” He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture “Country hick who learned from your obsession with me” Jack figured that now was as good a time as any to go back to his mom and dad before their argument escalated.

Gwen gave him a thunderous glare, responding in Polish “At least I’m not some old man, put out to pasture to train the next younger generation who by the way are all more talented than you”

Igor scowled at her, before relaxing his face again “You wish to make this a competition Yelizaveta?”

Gwen snorted “What competition?” Before nodding her head. They didn’t shake on it. Both of them were opportunistic enough to try and break the other’s fingers to hurt their chances. And so began the dumbest and pettiest pissing contest the gang had seen, at least since Uncle had cried lumbago at Mrs. Grimshaw and obstinately refused to leave his cot for ten days, lest he be made to work four years ago. 

 

**_Well Read_ **

Their little caravan had finally entered into Colorado which meant they were only a few days ride from Denver and the warmth of a train and the final leg of their journey to Canada. The only downside was that they’d entered Colorado in December so the snow was knee deep in most places, slowing their progress considerably. They’d make it to Denver soon enough.

They’d stopped briefly outside a tiny little village, Campo, to buy some supplies. Gwen had dragged Abigail along with her to a bookstore, leaving Arthur, Hosea, and John to grab supplies and then watch the wagon. They’d managed to grab several more blankets and some extra warm oil lanterns for the last leg of their caravan journey.

“You know I was in a town like this one in Colorado some years back” Hosea tapped his chin thoughtfully “Can’t remember why, pretty sure it was before I ever met Dutch” He ducked his head, grin in place “Probably had to do with some pretty farmer’s daughter. I did that a lot when  I was young, only stopping to rob a town if I thought they had girls pretty enough to impress” He gave a light laugh.

Arthur just grinned at him “I’m sure all the ladies were grateful for your consideration Hosea” The street along the main stretch of road in this tiny place was quiet, even in the mid morning sunshine, though it was mostly covered by cloud. Snow had fallen gently in the night, making the whole place feel quieter than it ought to of. It was kind of peaceful, serene. Arthur might sketch it once they got back to the others later.

“What do you think is taking so long?” John grouched from his side, the thinner man not enjoying the snow and the cold at all. He kicked snow off the legs of his jeans sourly “I’d rather be back at camp watching Igor and Gwen flip around each other, than sit here outside a store waiting in the cold” He grumbled.

The little competition had escalated a lot in the days since Gwen had taught Jack about cartwheels. It’d started simple and easy enough, Gwen and Igor twisting in the air, somersaulting around. But then it turned into Gwen climbing up trees and swinging around them, flipping onto the ground. Igor running up a wall, kicking off it and backfliping away. Gwen walking on her hands along a fence. The worst one had been yesterday when Igor had leapt from a tree spinning on the way down to land on his horse. Gwen had followed up with a blindfold trick where she flipped off a stump and threw a knife into an apple. She and Igor had argued for hours about whether she’d been successful because she hadn’t fully cut the apple in half. Arthur was almost grateful they’d made it outside of Campo today so she would stop whatever nonsense they were going to do next.

“How’s she feeling anyways? She seems in bright spirits at the very least” Hosea asked.

Arthur’s frown deepened, tucking his chin into the collar of his shearling lined coat. She’d also been throwing up a lot more in the last few days. Sometimes he’d wake up to find her missing, walking back into camp, rinsing her mouth out. Sometimes she’d leap down from Beef in the middle of riding saying she had to pee but then they’d hear her vomiting behind the trees. She still had her energy, and her usual appetite so he weren’t sure what exactly it was. Anytime he asked or fussed she’d just give him a flat look and wave him off with an “I’m fine, I’m fine don’t worry” Honestly that was probably what was spurring on this little competition with Igor, prove how alright she was.

Arthur heaved a sigh “She seems to think she’s fine at least” He grumbled. At least about this particular thing the gang was pretty good about leaving him alone, not teasing him at all about his concern for Gwen. Even Sadie had backed off considerably.

Hosea just hummed, leaning back against the wagon. John kept on complaining about the cold and waiting until finally the door to the bookstore was slammed open and out stomped Gwen looking furious, making a beeline for them. Abigail ran after her, clutching some wrapped packages to her chest “Gwen it’s fine-” Abigail puffed at her. Gwen didn’t stop, expression murderous.

“Hosea motherfucking Matthews!” She snarled, angry as all hell. Arthur stepped forward to intercept him, grabbing her about the waist before she could reach Hosea. Hosea just gave her a half baffled, half amused look. Gwen was struggling to get Arthur to let her go “Arthur I will break your wrist if you don’t let me go right now”

Arthur did an admirable job covering his laugh as a cough “I’ll let you down if you promise not to kill Hosea” She kicked a leg backwards, which he dodged. He was getting a lot better avoiding some of her tricks.

“Can I ask why you want to kill Hosea?” John asked bewildered. He was right to be confused. Gwen and Hosea had some fundamental disagreements about things, but they also had a lot of respect for each other. They spoke in a lot of short hand when talking about cons they'd done over the years. Hosea seemed to enjoy how clever and mean Gwen could be, and she seemed to appreciate his nuggets of wisdom and his tremendous care for his people. Arthur had been glad of it, kind of excited to see the two of them get along. So that she was suddenly looking to strangle Hosea was a bit of a surprise. 

Abigail came to stand next to John, handing him her packages. “Because I don’t know how to read” She said softly, a bit embarrassed. Gwen was swinging her arms out, trying to pry Arthur’s arm’s off of her. Arthur was thankfully much stronger than she was.

“And how pray tell is that my fault?” Hosea asked, still a bit baffled.

“Did Arthur and John know how to read before they joined your gang?” Gwen hissed.

Arthur and John both blinked in surprise at that, Arthur loosening his grip on her a bit, so she could get away from him. She thankfully didn’t immediately launch herself at Hosea, yet. Arthur and John exchanged a cautious look before saying simultaneously “No”

“So you taught them to read and write?” Gwen asked icily.

Hosea just nodded his head, very confused “Yes, I did teach them to read and write when they were boys, Dutch helped some. Uncle too... to a degree. What’s that have to do with anything? I’m helping Jack learn now”

“Abigail how old were you when you joined the gang?” Gwen asked a little less menacingly, still glaring daggers at Hosea.

“I was 15” Abigail said softly. Dawning realization seemed to hit Hosea at the same time it had John and Arthur. _‘Aw shit’_

“Then why the hell didn't you bother teaching her to read?” Gwen spat acidly,

Hosea held up his hand “Hey now, it just never seemed like the right time. We were busy and had work to do, Abigail understood that” Abigail just frowned, looking away. John was looking at his wife worriedly now.

Gwen stomped up to him, not touching him thankfully “Did it also have something to do with making it harder to be out in the world on her own without you, making her dependent on you and the gang?” She asked, tone chilling.

“Now that’s not-” Hosea began. Gwen cut him off.

“I don’t give a shit why you think you did it. You’re still a shitty bastard if you let it happen, even if Dutch mandated it” Abigail looked at the ground now. John was getting agitated.

“Hey, I don’t care what your feelings are on the subject, but we’ve been getting along fine for-” John started but Gwen whirled on him and exploded at him.

“Did you fucking ask her?” She snarled. John looked taken aback, never having been on the receiving end of Gwen's anger. John was glancing over at Abigail now. Arthur had never told Gwen about John’s departure and the effect it had, but she was nothing if not observant. She’d picked up on some tension there, and seemed concerned for Abigail’s well being at the least. Though he wished she could be concerned with a bit less friction. When Gwen got like this it was like arguing with the sun.

“You know what, I don’t give a shit. Abigail, you and me, we’re going to take some time to learn letters whenever you want to start.” she turned on her heel and started walking down the street away from them “I’ll make it back to camp on my own, thank you very much” she spat over her shoulder at them.

Arthur turned to look at the others. Hosea’s face was a bit ashen and maybe a bit annoyed. John looked frustrated and anxious and Abigail looked just about done with everything. Arthur heaved a big sigh, moving to follow after Gwen’s retreating back. It was at least an hour long walk to get back to where the set up camp. “I’ll go with her, see y'all later” he said with a flick of his hand.

He jogged to catch up to Gwen, who was now cutting across a field, snow deeper here than it had been on the roadways. He struggled to find his footing and settled for trailing behind her, Gwen fiercely ploughing through the snow ahead of him. “You wanna talk about what just happened?” He called to her.

She didn’t stop her ferocious pace, or look back at him, but he could see the tension in her shoulders at his voice “Don’t think I’m not mad at you too Arthur. Why didn’t you ever try teaching her?”

He sighed, adjusting his coat “You ain’t wrong. It wasn’t right for us to leave Abigail out like that, but you have to understand-” Gwen abruptly stopped walking, forcing him to stop quickly before he ran into her back.

She was giving him an evil eye, staring up at him “Don’t you go making excuses Arthur” She poked him hard in the chest. It’d probably hurt some if it weren’t for his thick jacket and her mittens. “It was wrong. Just admit it was wrong. I don’t care about your excuses. You did poorly by a bunch of these women” She turned away and started walking again, pace only slightly less furious “You treat them like little sisters except when it came to standing up for them with the other men in your camp” She threw over her shoulder angry.

That stung. Arthur curbed his urge to get mad back at her. He didn’t move from where she had pulled him up short. “Gwen, I know that, alright?” She stopped walking, turning to look at him over her shoulder, breath puffing in the frigid air. “I know it hasn’t been easy for Abigail, Karen, Tilly or Mary-Beth. This sure as hell hasn’t been an easy life for Mrs. Grimshaw either. I know what we did, how we treated them was wrong.” He took off his hat, to rub at his hair a bit, before replacing it “Even the way we treated Sadie after what she’d been through.” He shook his head as he trailed off.

Gwen didn’t move any closer, but she was looking at him now “Abigail was looking at all the books and she looked so interested, she was picking up all kinds of pretty covers. She kept on asking me what books I thought Jack might like, and I jokingly told her to read me off some titles and I’d tell what I liked when I was a kid and-” she grasped at the air in front of her with her mittens, frustrated “She just got this look on her face, like she was sorry she’d have to disappoint me. Like she thought she was lesser. Told me she couldn’t read, never was taught and I just saw red”

She sighed, shuffling a bit closer to him, not close enough to touch but close “I know it’s not just Hosea’s fault, but you all treat him like some caring and thoughtful uncle, and in some ways he is” She scowled looking away from him “And in some ways he’s a manipulative asshole and I can’t stand him”

Arthur took a step forward, and grabbed at her arm with his gloved hand “I know that. I’ve been reminded several times over the years that Hosea ain’t perfect. He’s an outlaw, same as me” Gwen turned to scowl at him, ready to refute him “Same as you too” he reminded her, her scowl just deepened “I spent an awful lot of years not questioning things, just going along with the way things were. I know now that it was wrong. I just didn’t realize then” He slid his hand down to grip at her mittened hand, tugging her towards him. She reluctantly shuffled forward into him “All I can do is try harder to be better now than I was yesterday. And apologize to Abigail for letting it go for so long. And the others for not protecting them better, for not listening to the hurts they had, not paying attention to the wrongs” He sighed, pressing his face into her hair.

Gwen leaned up to give him a kiss, a lot less angry than before. She pressed her forehead to his “Thank you Arthur. You’re a good man” He leaned back to disagree with her, but she followed, biting at his lip to keep him from speaking. “Don’t you go disagreeing with me. You know I’m right” She tugged him forward, to help her plough through the snow. “You know I really regret being so mad about it now. It’s pretty cold, and I’m already tired of trudging through snow” She complained at him.

He just laughed, reaching forward to pluck at where he assumed her bottom was underneath her coat, she grinned at him over her shoulder “Tell you what, we get back, we can go find some nice corner to go get each other warm, how’s that sound?” Arthur offered.

“As the person who runs far hotter of the two of us, you being a beautiful cold blooded lizard man who likes to steal my body heat, I feel like your offer is a bit one sided” She sniffed at him.

He laughed again “And what would the lady prefer?” He really should have known better than to ask. He thought she’d say a warm bath or something. Maybe get him all tied up, have her way with him. But nope. Gwen instead bent to grab a fistful of snow and stuff it down his jacket before sprinting away.

“Dangnabbit woman!” Arthur shouted after her, brushing snow off his neck, he ran after her “I got a lesson to teach you!” He did eventually catch her, tackling her into the snow, Gwen laughing madly the entire time. He pushed some snow into her own coat, just to hear her squeal and whine at him,  before leaning down to press himself on top of her and giving her a long slow kiss. They stayed out there, pawing at each other, exploring each other’s mouths until much later when Lenny eventually came to find them. Apparently they’d been missing too long.

“The camp is all concerned about what happens to you two, and here you are, tongue down each other’s throats” Lenny complained at them “Teaches me to ever be worried about you two” he was grumbling to himself about ungrateful, uppity couples. He stumped over to the wagon that was waiting for them on the road. Gwen just smiled up at Arthur, giving him another peck, linking her arm through his, trailing after Lenny. Arthur could feel his heart warming up his insides from the way she was looking at him. He felt like he was glowing with how smitten he was.

Lenny was still complaining when they reached the wagon, hopping up into the driver's seat. Arthur reached out a hand to help Gwen up into the back of the wagon. He leaned in close when she did and murmured into her ear “I love you, you know that?”

She leaned in to kiss him as she clambered up, pulling away only to tell him “I do know that. Didja know I love you too?” Arthur climbed in after her, cuddling up to her side, giving her another slow kiss. Lenny gave them a disgusted look, before snapping the reins and getting the horses moving back towards camp, complaining under his breath about them and their incessant need to be cute the entire way home.

 

**_One flip too many_ **

Gwen and Igor were glaring across at each other, they were both prepared to do something negligibly stupid, but it was going to look really cool if they nailed it. Bodhan was confident that they’d reach Denver early this afternoon, so the camp was breaking down fast, everybody ready to get in out of the cold. A few hours and they’d reach civilization, which is why Igor and Gwen had been adamant that they finish their little competition once and for all.

She’d been sick this morning, early enough that only Bodhan had been awake from his watch to witness her creep in and out of camp. She sat next to him while they waited for the others to wake up. The older man had given her a sympathetic nod and a head pat, boiling water for Mrs. Grimshaw’s coffee. That had been one of the best parts of this trip: watching that old battleaxe slowly develop feelings for one of the best men Gwen had ever known. Susan and Bodhan were awfully sweet together too, and Tilly had told her that since meeting Bodhan Mrs. Grimshaw had been a whole lot nicer. Bodhan would bring her flowers when he could find them and make her coffee in the mornings, and Mrs. Grimshaw would always be willing to share her blanket with him around the fire at night. It was sweet.

Arthur had been puzzled at her excitement about this relationship, so Gwen had to explain what Bodhan meant to her. Neither her nor Bodhan talked much about it, but it had been him who had found her in that goddamn TB healing house all those years ago. She’d been locked in a closet, nose bleeding, finger broken as punishment for her latest transgression against one of the priests. The big man had ripped open the closet without a key and picked her up and held her to his chest as he carried a scared and angry 13 year old Elizabeth Sutton out of the hell she’d been in for two years. She remembers crying and screaming at him and hitting at him to put her down but he just kept speaking softly to her, patting her back and head until she’d cried herself out. 

He brought her to Stepano and had been meant to go back to whatever duties Stepano had for him but she wouldn’t let him. So Bodhan had stayed and helped her get settled into her new life as ward to one of the most powerful men in western Canada. There was about a three month period where she would only eat if Bodhan was in the room eating too. He may look big and scary but he was a caring and gentle man, and she wanted all the happiness in the world for him. If that meant being with a piss and vinegar woman like Susan Grimshaw then she was all for it. Arthur had nodded his head like he understood, but he didn’t, nor did he have to. It was just nice to be listened to.

Bodhan was brewing coffee as dawn slowly crept it’s way over the horizon. There was something about the smell that set off Gwen’s stomach again, resulting in her regretfully puking her half frozen canned peaches up. Those had been the last ones, and she’d enjoyed them dammit. They weren’t half as good coming back up. Bodhan rubbed her back, but the coffee smell was still roiling her stomach, so she stepped away to get some fresh air away from the fire. She breathed in the cold piney air _‘Much better’_

That was how Igor found her, and they started sniping each other in Polish. Apparently Trelawney wasn’t that interested in sex in the cold, which was making Igor extra pissy and annoying. Also probably a little jealous of her and Arthur. They’d bed each other almost every night since their journey north began. And it’s not like she cared to be quiet. Honestly she kind of enjoyed the silly grin Arthur got when he tried to shush her, making her theatrical moans and sighs even louder. They’d both end up giggling like little shits, probably annoying everyone in camp. _‘Oh well’_

Igor was saying something to the effect that her donkey baying had kept him up last night and she was about to acerbically tell him that he should go fuck himself with that stick up his ass when Mary-Beth wandered over looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. She was giving them that hopeful expression that meant she was about to ask about the stories she was writing. Igor had been aghast when he’d discovered that he had a literary doppelganger that was more or less Gwen’s sidekick.

“Morning y’all!” Mary-Beth chirped “I was wondering if I could talk to you about my story some? I’m trying to get details right about the circus and was hoping you could tell me a bit about the show you put on?” Which is how Igor and Gwen ended up admitting they’d had a pretty superb act, with Igor lifting Gwen above his head, it looked amazing, they were incredible and so on. Igor and Gwen had then gone on about how they were both sure they could still execute this routine perfectly, because they’re so talented. Never you mind that it had been 13 years ago and had taken months of practice to finally nail back then.

Which is how they found themselves staring at each other from across camp, everyone staring at them in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Arthur’s pinched expression. She recalled briefly Stepano’s words of wisdom “Arrogance is the downfall of man” which was supposed to be how she took advantage of stupid men underestimating her, but so it goes. _‘Just have to nail a flip, stop my momentum and then hope Igor is as strong as he was over a decade ago’_

They nodded at each other and sprinted towards one another, both committing to double front handsprings, Gwen ending hers with a spinning leap, Igor caught her, flipping her around his back until she was standing on his shoulders. She then bent as he raised his hands, interlocking hands she moved into a handstand, Igor supporting her weight upright with his own hands. Elbows locked. She spared him a look and grinned at him, he gave her his version of a pleased smile back. The group was cheering and and clapping for them.

She let out a breath, unclasping her left hand from his and stretching it out to the side. Igor did the same, him now only supporting her weight with one hand. She couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on her face. _‘Success!’_ She was moving her outstretched hand back to get ready to dismount when she caught a whiff of coffee from afar, sending her stomach turning.

Igor gave her a horrified look “Don’t you dare” he hissed at her in Polish, he was right in her splashzone. Gwen tried desperately to stop herself from throwing up, forgetting momentarily to keep her elbow locked, causing them to over balance and topple over, Gwen landing on top of Igor’s face and her shoulder, both making wet crunching sounds. Gwen’s knee unfortunately found Igor’s face on the way down and she could hear the crunch of what she thought was his nose.

They lay there in a stunned heap for a moment. Gwen was the first to sit up and waved at the group, wincing “I’m fine” she chirped, falsely positive, she went to lever herself off of Igor but found her shoulder was dislocated. She hissed clutching at it, falling back again “Nope, spoke to soon” As the cherry on top, she was still feeling nauseous so she rolled off Igor onto her good shoulder and vomited for the third time that morning. “Urgh” she said to no one in particular. Though she could see Arthur hustling over to her, face angry which meant he was probably very concerned.

 

_Later that afternoon in Denver..._

 

Bodhan had led the group into Denver and led Arthur, Igor, and Gwen to the Syndicate run doctor in town to examine the two idiots who thought it’d be a great idea to flip and lift each other. Arthur would never admit it out loud but it had looked pretty neat watching them flip around, and seeing how strong Igor truly was, and how much control Gwen had. But then they’d fallen, breaking Igor’s nose, dislocating Gwen’s shoulder and generally making a useless mess of themselves.

Arthur had lectured Gwen on the way into Denver, sitting with her in Danuta’s wagon about how she needed to not take stupid risks, and she was endangering the group if they had to delay further. Gwen had given him a disinterested look, feigning climbing out of the wagon several times to get him to stop talking. She’d scared the hell out of him, especially with her getting sick again immediately after. She weren’t taking this seriously at all.

When they’d gotten to the Doctor, Arthur had explained the sickness Gwen had been having the last two weeks, and that he should examine that too. Gwen had scowled at him, telling him to mind his own business. Arthur had just sighed at her, a bit hurt and told her “You are my business you fool” She’d sulked a bit at that, but nodded. She told him her and Igor would be fine, and that he’d better go make sure his documents were in order with Bodhan. Go check on the others. So he did, though he didn’t like leaving her there. Especially with the acidious look Igor kept throwing at her for breaking his pretty face.

Arthur made it back to his people to find that the lot of them all had travel papers, including Canadian passports. He’d been surprised to find ‘Arthur Morgan’ on all his documents. He’d looked over at Bodhan confused “You ain’t giving us pseudonyms for this? Ain’t it dangerous traveling around with names with bounties on them?”

Bodhan had shrugged, the quiet man deigning to speak for once “No bounty in Canada for Arthur Morgan” Arthur had been surprised by that logic, but if these extra organized criminals thought it’d be okay then he was willing to go along with it.

They’d be taking the Northern train to Sweet Grass, Montana later this evening. They were being ushered towards the train station by their hosts, eager to see the back of them. Some of the men who’d come up with them from West Elizabeth were going to be staying here. Some would be heading east to Chicago. Only Danuta, Ivan, Bodhan, and probably Igor were going to go up north with them, they’d be a few bodies short, but that suited Arthur, it was getting hard to keep track of all the new interesting names of these people anyways. Many of them not deigning to speak in mixed company.

Arthur tried to get Bodhan to let him go retrieve Gwen from the Doctor’s but the large man had put up his hand to stop him, shaking his head. “Yelizaveta and Igor meet us there. Come” The sun was setting as the made their way to the train station, Arthur anxious to make sure Gwen was okay. He just wanted to know what was up with her being sick so often lately. She weren’t running a fever and seemed to be in high spirits otherwise.

By the time the group got to the station their train was already there waiting for them. Gwen and Igor were nowhere to be found. The man who had given them their new passports informed them that they had purchased a whole private car for the group for their journey north. They would arrive late morning in Sweet Grass to meet up with this shadowy Stepano figure that seemed to run Gwen’s life. The passport man also told them Gwen and Igor were already on the train waiting for them.

They stowed their horses and baggage in one of the back cars and then made their way onto their very own private rail car. Sean had bounced on his feet “We been robbin’ many o’ these things eh? Hope we don’t attract bandits!” He settled in a seat, spreading his arms and legs wide “Look at us, movin’ up in the world!” Karen swatted at him to move over and patted the seat across from her and Sean for Kieran to sit down.

The others were settling in, but still no Gwen, anxious pit hitting Arthur’s stomach. He was about to go harass Bodhan about it again when Igor snapped the door ahead of the car open. He paused when he saw everyone staring at him, shutting the door behind him and taking the nearest bench to the door, back to everyone. His face looked some kind of messed up. His nose had been realigned, but it would be awhile before he was looking his usual pretty self again.

Arthur walked up to him, “Where’s-” Igor didn’t let him finish, scowling at Arthur and pointing at the train care ahead of this one.

“Private room #4” Igor sneered at him. Turning to face out the window to sulk. Seems he’s a bit sore from the whole nose break thing. Maybe Trelawney would feel up to the task of unruffling his feathers.

Arthur puffed a breath and waved at Sadie to let her know he was going exploring. Arthur moved through the doorway as the train started to push out the station. He made it to the next car to find five private rooms, shades pulled down on all of them. He found room #4 like Igor had indicated and knocked gently before opening the door. Gwen was sitting in the made up bed, back pressed along the wooden wall behind her, arm in a sling. She had a carefully blank expression on her face, staring out the window.

“Hey” he said gently as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. She flicked a glance over at him, giving him a tentative smile. Arthur frowned “You alright?”

She sighed through her nose, patting the bed beside her for him to sit down. He did so, concerned expression still on his face. She was still looking out the window, after a moment she finally spoke “I’m sorry for my shitty behaviour earlier. You were worried. I shouldn’t make you feel bad about that” She tucked her legs up onto the bed “It’s nice to be worried about”

Arthur hmmed at her “I think that’s part of your charm though. Being difficult” He joked drily. Her mouth quirked at that at least, now she was looking at her free hand, which was picking at loose threads on her pants “Are you okay? Something seems like it’s wrong”

She stopped picking at thread to glance up at him before looking away “I just...” She breathed another sigh “I’ve lived a pretty reckless life is all, and I haven’t always put a lot of thought into how that affects other people. I never really had people before” She looked at him now “But now I have you and everyone else, and” She frowned looking away “I need to try harder to not be so shitty”

Arthur gave her a considering look “You know, some woman once told me that this world, the things we do doesn’t have to define who we are. That we can choose to put goodness and kindness and care out into the world” He gave her a soft smile when she looked over at him.

“She sounds like a smug asshole” she grumbled.

Arthur huffed a laugh “Maybe a bit” he leaned over to grab her free hand, bringing it to his lips “But she’s also funny and decisive and a little bit dangerous and she makes me want to be a better person” He tugged her hand so she’d lean into him so he could give her mouth a soft kiss “Make myself into someone she deserves”

Gwen made a sound somewhere between a hysterical laugh and a sob, burying her face into his chest. A bit surprised, he just held her, making sure not to jostle her shoulder too much. After a moment she pulled away “I don’t think I deserve you though” she said sadly.

Arthur frowned at her in earnest “Don’t talk nonsense, you deserve the moon, if I could figure out how to hogtie it and give it to you I would”

She just shook her head “But Arthur, I’m trapping you in the North, away from everything you've ever known. I just decided that for you. You can’t go back home now. You're stuck with me. And I’m making you reliant on me and-”

Arthur cut her off with a fierce kiss, trying to make her understand how wrong she was, he rested a hand on her cheek, stoking at her cheekbone a bit “Home has never been a place for me, it’s always been a people.” He leaned in to kiss her again “Home is wherever I’m with you” He told her firmly.

Her eyes watered a moment, before she got that determined set to her brows and surged up to kiss him, straddling him on the bed. It was a bit awkward with her arm in the sling, but Arthur didn’t much mind, just wanting to feel her, press her up against him. Get her to take whatever comfort she needed from him. He ran a hand down her back, making her shiver and he was only too happy to keep doing that.

She nipped at his lip, getting him to groan and press up against her more firmly. She gave a pleased little sigh at that. Arthur trailed kisses down her neck and chest, working the buttons on her shirt. Arthur grinned up at her between kisses “Guess you’ll need help getting dressed and undressed the next few days, hmm?” She just nodded at him, pulling him into another kiss, when they pulled apart Arthur gave her little grin “Well, I am only too happy to help you with that” he murmured against her mouth.

He pushed her shirt off, careful to not yank at her shoulder too much as he did so. She gratefully licked into his mouth, grinding down against him, earning her another groan and him grasping at her hips to guide her movement. He laved at one of her nipples enjoying the way she tilted her head back in ecstasy. One of these days he was going to do a series of sketches of her looking like this among other things. Just a bunch of studies of Gwen, overwhelmed by pleasure. Arthur lifted her off him, getting her to stand in front of him. He undid the buttons at her pants, sliding them along with her drawers to the ground. Gwen was giving him a proud stare, biting at her lip in anticipation, Arthur wasn’t feeling particularly patient. He ripped his shirt off and then lifted his hips to yank his own pants down and then pulled her back on top of him, pressing his back up against the wall again.

Gwen sat astride him, sling still in place, leaning in to give him sweet, wet kisses on his mouth. He guided her hips over his again and could feel the snap of electricity run up his spine at how ready she was for him. He angled his hips just so and slid into her, until he was as deep as he could go. Gwen gave a panting groan at that, experimentally shifting her hips, sliding her good arm over Arthur’s shoulder to press up against the wall behind him.

Arthur kept his hands on her hips, and once she started moving in earnest, he helped guide her rhythm, thrusting into her in time with the jerks of her hips. He laved at her chest and neck some more, just wanting to drink her in, encircle her and keep her safe from whatever worries had been bothering her earlier. Wanted those thoughts to slip away... So Arthur did the next best thing and shifted his hand to where he was pumping in and out of her. Finding what he was looking for, he began making tight little circles with his fingers, watching her mouth go wide, tilting her head back.

She was now gasping and panting, pressing her face to his to give him sloppy kisses along his jaw and then to his mouth. Arthur gave her a grin, feeling her hips starting to jerk out of rhythm, almost at the edge “You’re going to look me in the eye when you go. I wanna watch you” He ordered her. She immediately snapped her gaze to him, leaning back so he could see her face better, her hand that had been braced on the wall tangled into his hair. It wasn’t long before he watched her eyes dilate, hips jerking out of sync, gasping cry of his name falling from her lips. She only managed to look at him a moment longer before she had to shut her eyes, riding out her orgasm, mouth open. Arthur wasn’t much longer after that, spurred on by the incredible vision of her on top of him, the feel of her spasming around him.

They sat together, still joined, breathing and heart rates returning to normal. Both of them utterly spent. Gwen leaned forward to give him almost frantic kisses, peppering them over his face, his neck, his mouth, his ears and hair. She pulled back after a moment to look him in the eye and told him fiercely “I love you”

Arthur just smiled at her, leaning up to kiss her a lot more lazily “Yeah, I love you too”

They went to bed that night, utterly spent, taking comfort in each other. Arthur was glad that for the first time in two weeks he wasn’t persistently cold, layered in blankets. All he needed to keep warm was this woman who’d stolen his heart like she’d stolen many things off of him in the time since they’d met.

 

**_Stepano_ **

They’d woken up together, snuggled up in the slightly too narrow bed, light bright in the sky to signal mid morning. Gwen wasn’t sick this morning thankfully, instead pressing herself more firmly into Arthur’s side, wiggling against him, snaking her good hand to stroke at his upper thigh. She pressed a hot little kiss to his throat, really waking him up now, she inched her fingers closer to her goal, before grasping him in her hand, already fully hard.

Arthur groaned, pressing his face into her neck to suck at the skin there. _‘This is exactly how I want to wake up from now on’_ He thought giddily. She stroked him up and down, pressing kisses to anything her mouth could reach, his shoulder, neck, jaw, his ear. Arthur reached his own hand out to run his hands down her sides, resting a hand on her belly, tickling a trail down to her sex. He leaned over to press a kiss to her mouth when there was a knock at the door.

Gwen and Arthur froze, both of them irritated at the interruption. “What?” Gwen snapped.

“Err, Miss. We’ve arrived in Sweet Grass. Your companions are disembarking the train, if you’d please” Gwen groaned, thumping her head on Arthur’s chest.

Arthur just grinned at her, planting a kiss to her forehead “It’s alright, build anticipation for later, right?” He hummed at her. “Just give us a minute” He called, swinging up out of bed to collect his discarded clothes. He dressed himself and then put the work in to get Gwen dressed, pausing every so often to plant kisses here and there on her, eliciting giggles and playful swats. When they were both fully dressed, including winter jackets, Gwen grabbed him by the lapels to give him a kiss on the mouth, before swaggering out of the room. The man who’d told them it was time to go was awkwardly standing outside the door, face beat red in embarrassment. He silently gestured for them to take the nearest exit to step off the train.

Gwen and Arthur stepped down from the train to find the others outside waiting, horses and gear already off the train. When the others noticed them they started hooting and hollering, teasing Arthur about alone time, asking if they’d managed to get any sleep. Sean kept on making jokes as they were loading everybody up living up the high life in the rich people's private car, beautiful women and champagne flowing endlessly.

Gwen having managed to scramble up onto Beef’s back with some assistance from Arthur had looked touched “You think I’m beautiful Sean?” She touched her heart, and then wiped away a fake tear. “That’s so sweet” Sean just barked a laugh at her.

“Not as beautiful my Karen but we can’t all be perfection incarnate” Sean told her gesturing to Karen who blew him a kiss, which he mimed catching and then patted his pants suggestively with it. Gwen just snorted a laugh at him, shaking her head.

She once again took point, leading the whole group forward. Hosea gestured for Arthur to stick back with him so they could have a quick chat. “She ever tell you much about the Stepano fellow?”

Arthur shrugged “Just that he’s the one who introduced her into this life, and that he’s different from others in the syndicate. Gwen trusts him though, so I figure he can’t be all bad”

Hosea sighed, shaking his head “Don’t go falling into the same traps Arthur. We have to be on our guard. No telling what might happen. Just because you want to believe the best in Gwen doesn’t mean that the people around her can’t cause us harm”

Arthur gave him a look “Hosea if you start spouting that I need to keep my distance from her you and I are going to have a talk. I’m done listening to that kind of talk. I heard it enough from Dutch”

Hosea grimaced, nodding “That’s fair Arthur, just... Gwen is going to be biased towards what she’s familiar with. We just need to be careful if it’s dangerous for us” Arthur frowned, but didn’t disagree. They rode in silence until they reached the border.

There were no guards or Canadian Mounties to greet them or review their paperwork, they just rode over the Canadian border into a small town called Coutts. As they rode into the quiet little town, Gwen’s head was on a swivel, looking for people who looked familiar. A large group of men dressed all in black were riding from the north part of town down the main strip they were coming down. A very large man got off the big stallion in the center, walking forward as the rest of his group stayed back.

The large man strode forward, serious expression on his face. Dark bowler hat pulled low over his head. Black fur trimmed jacket falling to his knees, he wore it open, blowing in the breeze. The man was huge. Arthur had thought Bodhan was big. This man might have 30 pounds on Bodhan. Taller too.  The large man squinted at them from afar, scanning the group before his grin split wide across his face “Yelizaveta!” He boomed.

Gwen leapt down from Beef, running towards the man, huge grin on her face. The huge man who was most likely Stepano gave a full belly laugh as he lifted Gwen into the air, pulling her in for a big hug. He set her back on the ground after a moment, patting her hair and then looking at her shoulder. They were speaking to each other in low voices in rapid Ukrainian. After something Gwen said Stepano kicked his head back in a big belly laugh. Arthur blinked astonished. He’d seen Gwen do the exact same laugh how many times now?

Gwen grabbed Stepano’s sleeve and dragged him to their rag tag little group. “Stepano, I’d like to introduce you to the people formerly known as the Van der Linde gang” Gwen told Stepano, grinning like a loon, like a proud parent or something. It made Arthur’s heart stutter in excitement a little, to watch her so invested in their people.

Stepano was wearing a huge smile and he waved at them, bobbing up and down “It is nice to meet you all!” He boomed, voice naturally very loud. “I am thrilled to have you here! Welcome to the frosty land of Canada! I hope you can all make a home here” He turned and called to the men he’d brought with him, gesturing them forward. “We travel a few hours to Lethbridge and then we take train to Calgary! And then we have party!” He said joyfully.

The men who came forward brought with them hot food and drinks “To welcome you properly!” Stepano cheered, letting Gwen introduce him around. He and all his men all seemed much friendlier and open than Yulia’s had, though that might just be Gwen’s influence. A bunch of the men Stepano had brought with him had embraced Gwen like an old friend, ruffling her hair, telling jokes in a language Arthur couldn't understand.

Eventually Gwen pulled Stepano over to Arthur to introduce him. She looked on with anticipation at the meeting. Stepano stared at Arthur a moment “You are Arthur Morgan?” He rumbled, expression calculating.

“Err, yes. That’s the name I was born with at least” Arthur ventured, sticking his hand out for a shake.

Stepano’s face split into a huge grin, batting Arthur’s hand away to pick him up in a large bear hug. Arthur could feel his lungs getting crushed a bit at that. Stepano put him down to clap hands onto both Arthur’s shoulders. “It is good to meet you finally! Yelizaveta has mentioned you in some letters, I assume she has crush” Gwen scowled up at Stepano, looking betrayed. Stepano turned to her now “Is good choice, big strong man. Very Good. Can do some care for you too. If you let him” Stepano laughed like he’d told a very funny joke. Arthur grinned despite himself, liking the man instantly.

“I dunno Mr. Stepanovich, she’d probably much rather do her own thing, letting me tag along when it suits her” Arthur said with a grin, Gwen now giving him a mock look of betrayal too.

Stepano laughed his big booming laugh, clapping Arthur on the shoulder again “You may call me Stepano. Is good I like you. Funny man. Very good” Stepano reached over to ruffle Gwen’s hair, which she swatted away with a rueful smile. She shared a small pleased grin at Arthur who gave her a fond smile back.

Stepano looked over the group “Now! We travel North! To hot baths and hot food!” He called, mounting back up on his horses and leading the large caravan of people northwards into their new beginning. Hope finally felt like something they might have a right to, for the first time in a long long time.


	32. Canada - Settle and Swerve

**Chapter 7 - Canada**

**Part 32 - Settle and Swerve**

 

Gwen could practically feel everyone vibrating with excitement as they got off the train in Calgary. It had been a relatively quick trip from Coutts to Lethbridge and then aboard another  train to get to Calgary where Stepano had set up his operation for the last few years. Stepano had of course purchased the whole train for their group of 30 people. Gwen had given him a look at this pronouncement. Stepano had a way of glad handing with his wealth when he was trying to impress people. And he was trying very hard to impress the remnants of the Van der Linde gang. Gwen was suspicious as to why that might be  _ ‘Better not be looking for recruits or I swear... They’ve been through enough’  _

They arrived into the city late in the evening, snow blanketing the walkways, gas lights glowing in the darkness. Stepano was going to have them hole up in a hotel while he got “Things prepared” as he put it. He grabbed at Gwen’s face as he was leaving to go back to whatever mansion he was holed up in now, wanting to give her some parting words. 

“I am very proud of you my dear little one. You have done a good thing. You have been very brave. And you are still so strong.” He told her in his native tongue. He’d bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead, ruffling her hair a bit before pulling away “Now go have a romantic time with your cowboy” Gwen swatted him away, grinning, brushing her hair back into place. 

Stepano walked away, mounting up onto his horse, calling to everyone in English “I will see you tomorrow night after you have all had some rest and comfort!”  And like that Stepano, with the addition of young Ivan and a very surly Igor, along with most of his men rode off, leaving them to their original caravan size. Marko one of the men left to guide them to their hotel gestured for them to follow. The other man, Alexei would manage their horses and baggage, delivering it to the hotel later. 

Gwen walked down the street between Arthur and Sadie. Sadie was looking around gawking at everything they passed. She was muttering something or other about how it ain’t so different from Blackwater, she could hear Lenny humming in agreement behind her. The others were all equally interested in their surroundings, as hard as they were to see in the dark. 

She hadn’t had much time to talk to the rest of the gang on the ride and train to Calgary. Stepano had brought with her a number of her favorite enforcers. They’d all welcomed her with some joy and affection. Marko in particular had wanted to know just exactly how she managed to kill Ilya and Oleg. She’d admitted that she could only have done it with Arthur’s help, which raised his esteem in all their eyes. Stepano’s men had actually made an effort to try talking to him which had been nice to see, even if Arthur seemed disinterested and uncomfortable with all the extra interest in him. 

As they walked the snow covered streets towards their hotel Arthur’s gloved fingers brushed at her hand and Gwen found herself grinning, clasping back at his hand, threading their fingers. Arthur smiled a bit without looking at her. She wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to his mouth but knew they’d be dealing with some teasing if she did it so blatantly in front of the others. Even Marko would probably make obnoxious kissy noises at her and she wasn’t sure she could lay him out right now with her shoulder all messed up. 

_ ‘Don’t think about your shoulder you idiot if you do-’  _ She’d think of what else the doctor had said. Gwen could feel her stomach turn a bit at the thought, anxiety creeping up on her. She’d have to deal with this at some point, it was only going to get worse over time. She peeked up at Arthur, to find him looking at a barbershop, probably wanting a haircut, even though she kind of liked it hen he let his hair get too long... She’d tell him. When she was ready. Yup. Ready. Which was later and not now.   _ ‘Don’t think about it, Distract!’  _

Gwen whirled on Sadie “Ever been to any mountains outside the Grizzlies?” Gwen chirped at her.

Sadie jumped a bit at her sudden bright voice, given how quiet everyone had been until a moment ago “Uh, no. Can’t say I have. Never really traveled outside of New Austin or West Elizabeth” She said cautiously, giving Gwen a look. All of these people were starting to get irritatingly good at reading her. She’d need to throw a few loops at them going forward. 

“Really? I kind of almost wish we’d have photos of all of us crossing the different states then. We went through more new places on the trip up here than you’d ever seen in your life before that” Gwen gave her a pensive frown. 

Sadie just looked at her confused “Well we was on the run, so I don’t think we had much room for photos” 

Gwen snorted “But could you imagine the look on the Pinkerton’s faces if we left a trail of tourist photos in photography shops from here to Valentine?” 

Sadie smirked at that “Well leaving a trail for them to follow don’t sound wise either. But it’d be extra funny if we did some of those exotic pose tourist photos you see people doing nowadays” 

“Didn’t you have a bunch of photos of you taken in Saint Denis Gwen?” Mary-Beth asked from behind them. 

Gwen turned to look at her suspiciously “How’d you know that?”

Mary-Beth gave her a conspiratorial smile “‘Cause Arthur has a photo of you tucked into his journal that he won’t let nobody see.” She gave Gwen a wink “Probably a dirty photo” She whispered theatrically. 

Arthur huffed at them “It ain’t no dirty photo. Why don’t you go minding your business” He grumbled. Gwen could see in the dim lights of the streetlamps that he was definitely blushing a bit. 

Gwen let go of his hand to elbow him, grinning madly “I didn’t know that! Oh Arthur, just how long have you been bewitched by me? Is it that photo with the fur?” She purred teasingly at him. 

“More like afflicted by you” He grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, pointedly not looking at her. 

“He’s had it since we was looking for Jack in Saint Denis” Abigail offered from the back, clearly amused. Arthur threw her a betrayed look. 

Gwen just stared up at him, momentarily puzzled “But that was almost four months ago, before the party” Arthur just shrugged, embarrassed. Gwen found her own cheeks warming up, biting at her lip. She hadn’t realized Arthur had been interested in her for that long. She’d been toeing the line since meeting him between annoying and charming. Though she’d been sure he’d been attracted her for awhile she didn’t think he actually liked her very much until recently. But, he’d been carrying her photo around? She needed to know what photo exactly.  _ ‘It’s definitely a dirty photo’  _

Gwen was gazing at him intently, trying to formulate how to ask if it was a pervy photo or not when Arthur cast her a glance. He heaved a sigh, leaning in closer to her to murmur for her ears only “I’ll show you later” Gwen just grinned at him, nodding her head in delight. 

Their group arrived at the well appointed hotel that Stepano owned. Apparently he’d canceled all reservations for the rest of December so as to make room for their little troupe. They had the hotel to themselves which was just overkill honestly. Gwen gave Marko a flat look. 

Marko just laughed, shrugging his shoulders helplessly “The boss gets what he wants” 

Gwen just rolled her eyes making her way over to the desk to talk to the clerk working there. The young man at the desk was one of those intense customer service oriented men, who plastered a smile on no matter what happened. Gwen tamped down the urge to knock over the full inkwell onto his pristine desk. In Ukrainian he said “Hello Madam, I am honored to be of service to you today” 

Gwen scowled. Eager to please and a sycophant. Perfect. The exact type of man who would report on their comings and goings to Stepano. Who was rooming with who. What people were eating. The man did not quail from her expression “First of all” She drawled at him in English “You will speak English for the time we are here” The man just nodded eager to please. “Second, you will hand me all of our room keys right now” His smile did not dim while he shook his head to his credit. 

“Oh no madam, I couldn’t do that. How will I know which room belongs to whom?” He said soothingly. 

Gwen gave him a flat stare, leaning against the counter, propping her chin in her hand. She really wanted to knock over that inkwell now “What’s it matter? Stepano is paying for the rooms. Who cares where one person sleeps or doesn’t?” 

The only indication she was having any effect on him was the slight tightness around his eyes “I’m afraid it simply isn’t possible” He offered soothingly. “Perhaps-”

“Marko” Gwen called over her shoulder bored, dipping the fountain pen into inkwell, tipping it this way and that while she waited. The man at the counter kept on twitching as if he wanted to lunge forward and pull the pen away from her. 

Marko sidled up to them “What do you need?” He asked in Ukrainian. 

“I’ve been trying to explain to the madam that I cannot just give her keys to distribute as she pleases-” The man tried to explain in a helpful and reasonable tone. 

“I need him replaced” Gwen said  in Ukrainian flatly “He’s bothering me” 

The young man sputtered a bit, but Marko just shrugged “Okay, you’re fired” He said cheerfully. 

The man sputtered more, face reddening in anger “She can’t just decide to replace me!” He hissed at them. 

Marko gave him a befuddled stare “Yes she can” Gwen just nodded solemnly. 

“No she can’t!” The man hissed again, louder, gaining the attention of the others. 

“Yes I can” Gwen turned to Marko “You’re going to play hotel clerk tonight, alright? Hand me the keys” She placed her hand out expectantly. 

Marko just grinned, rounding around the desk, bumping the younger man out of his way. He grabbed a handful of keys and handed them over to Gwen “Please enjoy your stay” He said in his accented English, shit eating grin in place. Gwen nodded her head in thanks, turning to go back to the group. 

“Who does she think she is?” The young man wailed in his mother tongue. 

Gwen could almost hear the ‘Are you stupid?’ look Marko must have been giving the man “Yelizaveta Sutton” He said. The other man made a strangled moan sound, despairing at his poor impression on someone he had previously deemed important. _ ‘Woopsies for him!’ _ Gwen thought meanly. 

She practically skipped back to the group in a chipper mood despite her shoulder, the long ride and the news she was sitting on _ ‘Nope! Not thinking about that’ _ She gave everyone a slightly manic grin “Who wants a room key?” Sean lunged forward immediately swiping a key from her outstretched hand. Looking at the number he grinned, gesturing for Karen and Kieran to follow him up the stairs  _ ‘Alright, I’m staying far away from room 3’ _

She handed the rest of the keys out. Not quite enough for everyone to have their own room, but pretty close. Apparently a few of Stepano’s men were staying here as added protection, taking up some of the available rooms. But with Abigail, John and Jack staying in one room, and then of course Sean, Kieran, and Karen they had no trouble fitting everyone into a single room if they wanted it. Everyone was beat from the road, so they started moving to turn in for the night, climbing the stairs to go off to bed, promises of a breakfast in the morning. 

Eventually the only keys left were a room beside Sean’s room, and one at the far end of the hall. Gwen and Arthur made sure to grab the one at the far end of the hall. Gwen had bumped his shoulder as they were ascending the stairs “We even have a perfect excuse, no one wants to overhear the loud marathon Sean and the other’s are doing in their room tonight” 

Arthur had just given her a rueful grin “Ain’t no one going to say anything anyways,we don’t need excuses” Gwen had just smiled at that, linking her arm with his as they made their way down the hallway to their corner suite. Arthur opened the door for her, waving her forward like a gentleman. She just laughed, giving him a deep curtsey and walking into their room. Arthur trailed in after her smiling. 

She was struggling out of her jacket, trying to flap the arm off, when Arthur came over to her with a raspy little laugh, helping her take off her coat. He hung it up before wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He swayed slightly from side to side, humming some tune Gwen didn’t recognize. She pressed back up against him, loving the feeling of him surrounding her like this.  _ ‘Tell him’ _ Her extremely naive brain told her. _ ‘He needs to know-NOPE!’ _

Gwen spun in Arthur’s arms, looping an arm around his shoulders, to pull him down for a kiss. It was slow and deep, all tongues and soft sighs. Arthur’s hands smoothed down her back, causing electricity to thrill up her spine. She was feeling twitchy enough that she had to curb the intense urge to bite him when he did that. _ ‘Keep it soft and sweet you fool’  _ She reprimanded herself. She could feel Arthur smiling against her mouth, so she jerked her head back to get a good look at him. 

“What?” She asked, plaintive edge to her voice. _ ‘Don’t whine’  _

Arthur was just giving her an amused smile, arms still looped around her waist. “I can almost hear you thinking too hard, are you sure everything is alright?” 

Gwen opened her mouth prepared to lie and say yeah of course she’s feeling alright. _ ‘He knows when I do that though!’  _ She frowned and looked away a moment, searching for a diversion “I guess I’m just anxious to know what you thought of Stepano. Also uh, welcome to Canada I guess” 

Arthur was giving her a skeptical look but didn’t let her go. Gwen was feeling squirmy and wanted nothing more than to wriggle away, but instead forced herself not to move “Mmm, he’s alright. He’s a very loud and touchy man though, ain’t he?” Gwen was grateful he was willing to humour her.  _ ‘I love him so fucking much’  _ She once again curbed the urge to bite him. Affectionately. And maybe slightly sexually. 

“Yeah he’s always been like that. I think he sometimes forgets how huge he is” Gwen smiled a bit ruefully remembering something from her childhood “He once picked me up one handed by the back of my dress when I was in the middle of some brawl or another when I was a kid. Must of looked like picking a kitten up by the scruff of its neck. Grabbed the other kid, but tossed him like an empty tin can”

“You prone to lots of brawls when you was a girl Miss Sutton?” Arthur asked her with an arched brow, smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

“Have you met me?” She asked him incredulously “I don’t know why that would be a surprise” 

Arthur just huffed a laugh, leaning in to kiss her again, swaying a bit again to music she couldn’t hear.  _ ‘He’s in a really good mood’  _ She thought giddily, wanting to keep that going. Arthur pulled away to ask “Is everything alright with you?” 

_ ‘Fuck, just tell him, what’s the worst that could happen - he leaves you’  _ Her brain froze like a deer in headlights at that thought.  _ ‘Don’t want that, so nope not yet’ _ She thought a bit hysterically  _ ‘DIVERSION’  _

Gwen let a sly grin spread across her face, stepping out of his embrace to plop down on the bed, patting it invitingly for him to join her  “Well, I’ve just been curious as to what the photo of me that you currently have on your person looks like” 

She watched Arthur get an uncomfortable expression on his face, ducking his head and heaving a sigh “Do I have to show you?” 

Gwen let her grin widen “You did say you would” 

Arthur grumbled a moment “I know what I said” But he fished into his satchel taking his journal out and moved towards the bed to sit next to her. “You better promise not to make this into some big joke, or I ain’t going to share things with you no more” He threatened her, pointing an accusing finger in her face. Gwen leaned over and gave it a lick. Arthur gave a breathy chuckle at that, flipping his journal open to a page with a photograph tucked into the pages. He removed it, smoothing edges, seemingly reluctant to hand it over. Gwen just held out her hand, making grabby motions. He blew a breath out of his nose, handing it over to her. 

Gwen looked at the picture, confusion writ on her face _. ‘This photo?’  _ It was one of those unintentional lazy photos that the photographer had taken. He’d wanted something that looked more natural as he put it, instead of the otherworldly and character modeling she often did. It was just her laying across a couch, one leg hooked over the armrest, reading Frankenstein. There wasn’t anything special about it, it wasn’t even a very flattering angle. She just looked a bit lazy, at rest. 

Gwen looked over at Arthur quizzically. He just shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t know, this one actually kind of looked like you. The other photos he had were you playing a part. This was the one that I thought was the most like you. The real woman I’d met a few times at that point. Relaxed, reading something interesting, not a care in the world - though I learned that wasn’t necessarily true pretty quickly.” Arthur shrugged again, holding his hand out for the photo back. 

Gwen glanced back down at the photo, enraptured by it now. She was touched. She was having too many feelings. Even four months ago, he knew. He knew who she was. He thought her interesting enough to carry her photo around, this photo that was more her than she thought she’d shown him up until that point. This was before that closet at the party. Before they had their mud fight. Before Mrs. Downes slapped her. Those were the things that made her realize she had feelings for him, that she started figuring out who he was. But he’d seen a bunch of photos of her and found the only one that had been of her, not just some role she was playing. 

She could feel her eyes watering a bit, feeling too many things at once. She handed him his photo and in the same motion pulled him down for a kiss. She leaned them back so they were both lying on the bed, side by side. She licked into his mouth, needing to convey without words how much him choosing and then holding onto that picture meant to her. She used her good hand to cup at his jaw, trailing fingers into his hair. Arthur’s own hand found her hip, stroking there. Gwen could feel a spike of heat pooling at her belly. 

Arthur levered himself up so he was leaning over her, pushing with his hand at her hip to turn her at the same time. He pressed against her and Gwen could feel how hard he was through his pants already. She gasped, trying to get leverage so she could grind her thigh against him, needing him to feel good. To make him feel like she did in this moment. Arthur, ever proficient at reading her, picked up on what she was trying to do and adjusted their position so they were fully in the bed, him still pressed on top of her. Good fucking lord did she love the heft and weight of him. She just loved feeling the pressure of him on top of her. 

He was using his very clever fingers to loosen her blouse and pull at the buttons of her pants. Gwen wanted to help but only had one hand, so she used it to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt.  _ ‘Stupid fucking shoulder’  _ She thought hotly. Arthur laughed kissing at her palm, before batting her hands away to do it himself. He made quick work of his clothes, moving to press himself against her. Now this was nice, she loved the feel of his skin on hers. She loved how warm he was, she loved how he got colder more easily than her and would cuddle up to her, to steal her warmth. She loved everything his hands were doing right now. 

She could feel Arthur pushing her shirt open, resting a hand on her ribs, cupping underneath her breast. He bent his head, looking up at her face the whole time while he darted his tongue out to lave at her breast.  _ ‘Sweet Jesus’  _ She could feel her cheeks flush with heat, so she bit her lip and grinded her hips up against him looking for that friction. Arthur just gave her one of those small teasing grins that she loved so much and started kissing and licking a trail down her stomach, stopping briefly to tickle at her bellybutton, before diving down further. 

_ ‘Oh’  _ She thought when she could feel his tongue slide along her sex. He leaned back enough to open her up to him, hooking her legs over his shoulders. She watched him admire her, looking hungry, feeling that heat build inside her belly even more. He leaned back down to put his tongue to work and Gwen found her world narrowed to a single point of pleasure, only able to focus on his wet licks. Before long he circled one finger around her before dipping it into her, working it in rhythm with his tongue. Gwen groaned softly, arching her back a bit at the sensation. He soon added another finger, tapping at her earnest now. Gwen fisted her good hand into his hair, pressing herself up against his mouth, it wasn’t long before she was flung off the edge, orgasming hard around his fingers. 

Instead of doing his usual thing of milking her orgasm for as long as she could take it,  Arthur surged up sliding into her, causing her to gasp at the sudden full sensation, arching her back cleanly off the bed. Arthur leaned forward to press open mouthed kisses to her lips, jaw and neck, grabbing her good hand and pinning it above her head, fingers interlocked. He thrust into her at a smooth and steady rhythm using his free hand to cradle the back of her neck. She was absolutely surrounded, filled up by him, the press of his tongue against hers, his hand at the back of her neck, fingers threaded into her hair. 

Gwen could already feel a second, slower build, different and same from the one before. She wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening his angle. Gwen broke her mouth from his, suddenly feeling incoherent but needing to convey all she was feeling “I love you so much, I-” She cut herself off with a gasping groan, Arthur suddenly pumping into her harder and faster. He was pressing kisses to her mouth and she could feel his smile against her mouth. 

He planted a kiss on her jaw murmuring into her ear “I love you too” He nipped at the soft spot behind her ear and Gwen felt herself unravel, spasming and shaking, tipping her head back as Arthur continued to thrust into her even faster, pressing licking kissing to her throat. Arthur lost it just as she was coming down and she was able to watch the way his eyes momentarily glazed over in sensation, brows furrowed and mouth gone slack. He pumped once, twice, a third time into her and then he was spent, catching himself on his elbow so he didn’t crush her shoulder. 

Arthur pressed his head into her good shoulder, breathing heavily, still inside her but no interest in breaking away. He did release her good hand though, so Gwen trailed her nails down his back where she could reach and earned a shiver from him. Arthur pressed a kiss to her shoulder, her, neck, her jaw and then finally a sweet and slow kiss to her mouth before rolling off of her. He didn’t let her get far though, pulling her into his side, placing her head on his chest, looping his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty brow and seemed to be settling in for sleep. Gwen yanked the covers over them, snuggling in closer to Arthur’s chest, ready for a peaceful and hopefully dreamless sleep. She’d deal with her troubles tomorrow. Or maybe the next day after that. She’d focus on the now, where she had an extremely attractive man to fondle in his sleep. 

 

_ The Next Morning... _

 

Arthur awoke to the smell of cooked oats and bacon and found his stomach rumbling. It had been a long long while since he’d last ate and after all the travel and activity from the night before he was famished. Light was pouring into their little room from the window, though there was a watery and wintery quality to it so it was hard to say what time it might be. Gwen was organizing two place settings at the table and looked over her shoulder at him with a grin when he yawned, sitting up. 

“Morning sleepyhead, come get breakfast” She was wearing his shirt again, which Arthur would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching her wear his clothes immensely. Like some wild part of his brain liked knowing she was his. It was the next best thing to rolling around on her until she smelled more like him than her.  _ ‘What are you some kind of dog, marking its territory?’  _

He scratched at his scruff, yawning again “Or maybe you c’mere and give me all the breakfast I need” He drawled at her, opening the blankets enough to show her how hard he was first thing. 

Gwen gave him a cheeky little grin, sauntering over all swaying hips and pouty lips. Arthur could feel his grin widening in anticipation. She leaned down to give him a kiss, before fisting the blanket with her good hand and yanking it away from him. Arthur gasped at the sudden cold. “You can have this back when you come have breakfast” she told him. 

Arthur scowled, jumping out of bed and squinting at her. Plucking the blanket out of her hands, he wrapped it around himself and sat at the table with a huff. “Much as I appreciate you getting food for us, why couldn’t we eat in bed, naked?” He grumbled at her, spooning some of the oats in his mouth, followed by a slice of bacon. He really was very hungry. 

“Because, someone doesn’t like it when I eat in bed, remember?” She clucked her tongue at him, shoveling her food down at record slow speed. Which was still pretty fast, impressive given she only had one arms to work with her spoon. Her dislocated shoulder had been a bit of a blessing, making her sometimes even slow down to eat her food. 

Arthur gave her a flat look “If I recall my issue with you eating in bed was that you was eating oatcakes in MY bed roll, getting crumbs everywhere” 

Gwen cocked her head at him “Mmm I don’t recall that interaction” She was grinning a bit too wide for him to believe that. 

“Mhmm” Arthur grunted disbelievingly at her around a mouthful of oats. “So what’s the plan today?” 

Gwen smiled a bit mischievously at that “Well we have a full day ahead of us. First breakfast obviously. And then we have a bath together. Oh of course there’s sex sometime before we finish that. Then maybe a nap. Then of course we have a full afternoon, exploring each other’s bodies. Probably more food at the end of the day” She shrugged, giving him a saucy wink “The worlds our oyster today” 

Arthur huffed a laugh “I hate to be one to change brilliant plans like those, but shouldn’t we at some point check on the others. Maybe go exploring this new city perhaps?” 

Gwen wrinkled her nose at him, making Arthur want to reach around the table to pull her into his lap and giving a thorough kissing “We’ll have plenty of time for that later. For now, I finally have you all to myself for the first time in forever, I’m going to enjoy it” She stood up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she walked over to the adjoining washroom. She disappeared from view and he saw his shirt hit the ground and then heard the sound of water being turned on. Arthur grinned despite himself, leaving the blanket at the table to join her in the tub. 

 

_ Later that afternoon... _

 

Gwen was on top of him riding him hard and fast, before adjusting her pace a bit slower, making him gasp and clutch plaintively at her hips. She just grinned down at him where he was laid out on the bed, rolling her hips forward, not allowing him to set the pace at all. She was wearing his hat as she rode him, thinking herself awfully clever “Riding a cowboy” as she put it. She was even doing her decent imitation of his accent as she sighed and moaned little stereotypical catchphrases at him. 

“Yeehaw” She moaned at him, grin plastered across her face _ ‘Why do I find her so charming?’  _ Gwen reached a hand forward to cup at his chest, before tweaking his nipple, causing his breath to stutter and his hips to jerk up into her _ ‘Oh, that’s why’  _

Gwen lifted her hand to hold his hat in place as she bounced up and down on him. Arthur clutched more firmly at her hips, wanting her desperately to guide her into increasing her pace. He didn’t though, because he’d been strictly ordered not to, but it was a near thing. Gwen looked him dead in the eye, teasing grin on her face. “That’s my boah” She growled at him, slicking her hips up and down more firmly. 

_ ‘Oh that’s enough’  _ Despite her orders he reached a hand to where there were joined, rubbing fast little circles over her. Gwen gasped an outraged little “Arthur!” But he didn’t care, using his other hand he grabbed her by the rib cage underneath her breast bending her backwards a bit so that she couldn’t easily swat him away. He thrust his hips into her in time with his fingers and watched as she quickly came undone, tipping backwards until she almost fell, only caught by her good arm at the last possible second. 

Arthur finished moments later, enjoying getting to watch himself pump into her, view unobstructed with her leaning back so far. Even better when he slid out he got to watch their inter mixed fluids drip down from her onto his pelvis. It was almost enough to stir him for another round right there. Instead he settled for sitting up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her forward so she was more comfortably draped across his lap. She came forward bonelessly, tucking her head into his chest, knocking his hat almost fully off her head.  

She licked a trail up his neck to his jaw and then planted some sloppy kisses onto his mouth. She gave him a lazy grin which Arthur returned “Woof” She informed him with feeling, Arthur just found himself laughing “Who's the impatient one now?” She growled at him before nipping at his lip. 

Arthur just hummed at her, giving her a slow and lazy kiss “You are. I swear you get off more on teasing me than making me feeling good” He rumbled at her, chest feeling light, he’d been finding it almost too easy to smile in the last few weeks despite all that they’d been through. Here he was in Canada with one of the most insane woman he’s ever met. His people were with him. They were well looked after. He had his horse, his family and a woman who loved him. Arthur couldn’t remember feeling this at peace in a long long time. They still had some changes and some settling to do, but he found he was hopeful about what tomorrow would bring, as long as Gwen and the others were by his side. He gave her a little squeeze to show his appreciation. 

Gwen was giving him that cheeky grin of hers that he loved “Why can’t it be both? I love getting you off” She said hotly into his ear, tonguing there and running a deft hand to his nipple “And teasing you” She bit his ear and gave his nipple a little tweak, causing Arthur to give a gasping laugh. 

“I ain’t complaining” He rumbled at her, capturing her mouth with his again. He was willing to sit here for the next while kissing her senseless and pawing at her until he was ready to go again when there was a knock at the door. Arthur turned to look, but Gwen pulled his face back to lick into his mouth. He pulled away “The door-” 

Gwen shushed him, biting a little at his lip “They’ll go away it’s fine” She hummed at him, working her tongue into his mouth to play with his own. Arthur breathed a laugh, not so sure of her confidence, but he weren’t complaining. There was another knock, this time more insistent. Gwen didn’t stop kissing him so he supposed he shouldn’t bother. 

“Yelizaveta I will break this door down and traumatize myself with the sight of yours and that cowboy’s naked asses if you don’t open right now” The acidic voice of Igor called through the door. 

Gwen gave Arthur a look and a sigh, patting his shoulder “He’s just worried he’ll find you too attractive if he saw you naked” Arthur laughed, that hadn’t been what he was worried about, but her concern was appreciated. “How about you let us get clothes on first, if you’re so worried about my naked ass?” Gwen shouted back, standing up on shaky, spent legs. 

There was a pause and then Igor replied “You have 5 minutes to come downstairs” And they could hear his steps walking away down the hallway. 

“What a sourpuss” Gwen grumbled, grabbing her freshly laundered and folded clothes off the table. Arthur stood to help her get dressed, which ended up taking much more than 5 minutes because Gwen kept twisting away or getting in his space to give him little kisses here and there. He kept batting her hand away, especially when she kept on making grabs for his bottom. He gave her a stern look, but she just gave him her most innocent expression “But it’s so nice Arthur” He just rolled his eyes at her, getting his own clothes together and putting them on. He held out his hand to her for his hat “It looks so nice on me though” She grumbled. Arthur just shook his head walking by her, grabbing his hat and moving out the door. She harrumphed behind him, getting in one more goose on his bottom as they walked out of the room. 

They made their way downstairs to find all the others waiting for them with a few more guards and Igor standing amongst the group. Igor was giving them a very intense look as they descended the stairs, though Gwen only gave him a silly little wave, making Igor’s scowl darken. He looked pretty awful with the broken nose still, heavy bruises creating dark mottled eye bags under his intense blue eyes. “You’re late” Igor snapped at them when they joined the group. 

“I’m sure somewhere in the world we are in fact early” Gwen chirped, giving Abigail and Jack a little wave. That seemed to piss Igor off more, more’n usual too, he made a disgusted noise before turning to face the whole group. 

“Stagecoaches await outside for your little band. You will be attending a party thrown at the house of Yuri Stepanovich” Some of the others looked excited. Others looked apprehensive. 

Karen complained loudly “We ain’t wearing anything for a fancy party though!” 

Igor gave her a bland look “It is a family and friends party only. No society people. Only those close to Stepano will be in attendance” He gave another angry look at Gwen, which she gave him a confused look back. Igor started walking outside, which everyone took as their cue to follow. 

Gwen hurried to fall into step with Igor and said something in that shared language of theirs. Igor whipped around to give her a stern look and said something caustic by the look on his face. Gwen blinked in surprise and then frowning she hissed something back at him. Igor just shook his head disbelievingly before holding up a hand and getting into the first stagecoach, followed by three other syndicate men. 

Gwen was scowling when she returned to him, she motioned for Arthur, Mary-Beth and Lenny to join her in the neck stagecoach down, her levering herself up in a huff before Arthur could offer to help. She was sulking in her seat looking out the window when he and the other’s joined her. Mary-Beth and Lenny were talking about all they’d seen in Calgary today and the people they’d met. Arthur listened with interest, though he was awfully concerned about the dour mood Gwen was now in. She’d been so bright and happy up until a few minutes ago. 

He leaned over to murmur softly to her “You okay?” She just grunted, shrugging. He didn’t quite understand her relationship with Igor. They were at times like siblings, simultaneously caring for eachother and understanding one another and then throwing down in petty and foolish fights. Kinda like him and John sometimes. But then Igor’d strike out at her, pissing her off making Gwen stew in her anger for a full day at times before she got over it. He hoped she got over what he said to her this time quickly. They’d need her help to navigate this party they was going to. 

They arrived at a large farmhouse looking estate on sprawling land. Arthur wasn’t sure how vast and sprawling the place was as it got dark absurdly fast on them here so far north. Arthur glanced back at the others disembarking from their own coaches. Hosea had ridden with John, Abigail and Jack, and they wandered over to them. Gwen was staying back with them so far, which was uncharacteristic of her behavior so far since they’d made it north. Igor gestured for them all to follow, making their way into the large grand entryway of the house. 

The place was well appointed, but not as tacky and gaudy as some of the places Arthur had seen in Saint Denis. It just looked like someone had started building a regular old farmhouse, just made everything five times as big as it would otherwise be. An older woman, probably about Mrs. Grimshaw’s age, maybe a bit older descended the stairs ahead of them. She was wearing a nicely tailored dress, and her hair was immaculate. She was giving them a big welcoming smile as she stood in front of them. Arthur assumed this must be Stepano’s wife probably. 

She spoke some words in Ukrainian, him now being familiar with it, with his being around Bodhan, Danuta and Gwen for awhile now. Also their time on the compound in West Elizabeth. The Al’s had spoken in the same way. Igor translated for her, which was almost comical. She sounded very happy and welcoming, whereas Igor sounded his usual flat and dour self. “Natalia welcomes you to the house. She wants you to drink and be merry. This is a near winter solstice party. Mr. Stepanovich will have a major announcement later. He is currently on a call” 

Gwen jumped in at that “Stepano has a telephone out here?” Igor just gave her a withering glare, bobbing a head nod at Natalia before walking away into one of the adjoining rooms. Gwen looked like she was going to follow him when Natalia surged forward. 

“Yelizaveta!” The old woman cried, grabbing her by ther face and turning her this was and that, speaking in rapid Ukrainian at her, making little cooing sounds at her. Pinching her cheeks. Gwen had a look of long suffering on her face as she steadfastly bore it. Arthur had asked why she thought she was so alone in the world when all these people here seemed to love her so much. She’d given him a rueful smile and told him that she’d been sent away at 16 to Chicago where it was nothing like Stepano’s home and people. There she had had Charlotte. No one else. Gwen had rarely visited North since then too due to the sometimes violent nature of her work for Stepano's brother Maksim. Which was too bad, these people really did feel like a family the more he interacted with the northern members of the syndicate. 

Natalia turned her attention on Danuta “Danya!” She bustled over to Danuta wrapping her up in a big hug. The two women were tearing up a bit. Danuta pulled back enough to introduce “Simon Pearson” Natalia gave him a sharp eyed once over before Pearson said something in poorly pronounced Ukrainian. Natalia gasped in delight before pulling him in for a big hug. She looped arms with both Danuta and Pearson and dragged them along behind her, chatting excitedly with them. Pearson had a bemused expression on his face, just toddling along with whatever these women wanted. 

Arthur looked over at Gwen to see she moving into the main sitting room off the entrance way and was picking up some little white dumpling looking things, popping them into her mouth. Arthur sidled up next to her “What’re you eating?” 

She glanced up at him distractedly “Perogies” popping another one into her mouth “It’s a potato and cheese thing. It’s good. Natalia makes the best in the world” 

Arthur gave it a considering look before shrugging and popping it into his mouth _ ‘Christ this is amazing’ _ He popped another one into his mouth and gave Gwen a look “I’m surprised Stepano’s wife would make so many of these for a small party” The others were now trailing into the room after them. Arthur gestured at Sean and Sadie to try some of them. They did and seemed to enjoy them too, grabbing more. 

Gwen looked at him confused “Stepano doesn’t have a wife” 

Arthur blinked at her confusion on his face now too “Then who the heck is Natalia?” 

“Head of the house staff. She’s been with Stepano since before my father worked for her, so like at least 30 years” Gwen shrugged “Danuta is her niece, that’s how I convinced her to come along” Arthur nodded his head, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Did you really just invite Danuta along to make Pearson happy?” Arthur asked. 

Gwen glowered a bit at the perogy in her hand, before stuffing it in her mouth. Around her mouthful she said “It made Danuta happy too. And it made you happy because Pearson probably would have stayed in West Elizabeth without the motivation” Her eyes were tracking movement out in the hallway “Hold that thought” And like that Gwen disappeared around the corner, leaving him and the rest to fend for themselves  _ ‘Great. Thank you very much Miss Sutton’ _ He thought sarcastically. 

Though he shouldn’t have been too worried. Marko, the middle aged fellow who showed them to their hotel the night before showed up and was happy to introduce the gang around, demonstrating a surprising knack for names. Though he made sure to talk up a big game of how much Arthur helped killing Ilya and Oleg. Seems like those two bastards were not well liked here. He was a bit embarrassed by all the attention, but at least the party hadn’t taken some weird awkward sullen turn. 

Food kept on pouring out of the kitchen as well as drinks, and they were all only too happy to eat what was offered. Someone eventually put on a phonograph, the sound of music coming from the corner of the room. Lenny asked Mary-Beth if she’d care to dance, Mary-Beth had nodded, big ole blush on her face. Bodhan and Mrs. Grimshaw also made it out onto the dance floor, the two of them gently pressed together. Arthur didn’t particularly understand Gwen’s fondness for Bodhan, the man didn’t talk or change expression almost ever, but watching Susan light up and look relaxed around him, that had been awfully sweet. Trelawney asked Tilly if she’d be interested in cutting a rug, so they joined the others as well. 

Arthur kind of wished Gwen would return so he could ask her for a dance. Making up for that one time at the party in Saint Denis, what felt like lifetimes ago now, where she had manhandled him across the dance floor. _ ‘Bet she’d be awful sweet about it now’  _ Arthur thought of the night before and her stupefied face when he’d shown her the photo he kept of her. He’d expected her to make fun of him but instead she’d looked so truly touched and grateful for him. They’d laid with one another plenty of times since her confession outside of Emerald Ranch but that had been the first time in his life sex had felt like revealing part of his soul. She’d shown him how much he meant to her, so he’d felt the need to share back. He’d been so surprised by how grateful she was to be seen and recognized. He was glad she thought it was sweet. 

If he wasn’t able to dance with Gwen he was sure as hell going to make sure everybody who wanted a good time got one. He flicked a quick glance over at the others. Karen, Kieran, and Sean were sitting on a too small loveseat, wedged together, sharing in some laughing conversation. Sadie was talking to John about something or other. Hosea was talking about some book with Jack, and Abigail stood to the side, champagne glass clutched in her hand, looking wistful at the other dancers. Arthur gave John a flat look  _ ‘Goddamn fool’  _

Arthur walked over to where John and Sadie was talking about gun maintenance, and their preferred ordering of favorite guns, and honestly Arthur almost smacked John upside the head in that moment. He settled instead for grabbing John’s shoulder and shoving him towards Abigail. John gave him an affronted look, Arthur just glared “Go ask your woman to dance you goddamn fool” 

“But I don’t like to dance” John hissed at him so the others wouldn’t hear. 

Arthur gave him a flat look, stepping forward to shove him again “I don’t care, Abigail does. Go do something nice for her for once” He growled. John just sighed, shuffling over to Abigail holding out his hand. Abigail gave him a startled look, before smiling wide and taking his hand to be led out onto the dance floor. Arthur could see why John hated dancing, he always forgot how bad John was at it. But Abigail seemed delighted, so he was happy with the outcome. 

Sadie bumped his shoulder, grin in place “You big softie” 

Arthur gave her a crooked smile “Nah, just making sure little John does right by his family” 

Sadie shook her head “Sure, if that’s what you want to tell yourself to sleep at night Mr. Big Bad Mean Outlaw” Sadie’s grin took on a predatory glint “I noticed you and Gwen didn’t come out your room all day today” 

Arthur did a somewhat admirable job schooling his face into a neutral expression “Mrs. Adler, I am sorry your day was so boring you had to spend the whole time minding my personal business” 

Sadie just barked a laugh at him “I won’t pry if you don’t want to talk about it” She held her hands up placatingly “But I am happy to see the two of you idiots so happy with each other. It’s nice. We’ve had a rough go the last while. I’m glad you’ve been able to find moments of joy here and there” She had a melancholy expression on her face, probably thinking of Jake again. 

“Wouldn’t of been possible without your help Sadie too, so thank you for that” Arthur told her sincerely. 

Sadie just gave him a rueful smile before punching him in the shoulder “Don’t go getting all sappy on me now Morgan. Instead how about you tell me what order you like to clean your guns in” Arthur gave a laugh at that, and decided to indulge in some shop talk. Eventually Marko overhead them and asked if they’d be interested in seeing his gun collection. He traveled all across Canada and parts of Europe to get it apparently. 

Sadie made a joke about how he better not be dragging them into some murder room. Marko had laughed like that was hilarious. Arthur liked a man who appreciated some good gallows humour here and there. They made their way upstairs to a room that was set up like any other, seats, cushions, tables around the room. Only difference was that all the walls were covered waist height to ceiling in different guns. 

Arthur and Sadie were entranced, and Marko was only too thrilled to have a captivated audience. He told a few stories about some of his acquisitions, from Prussia to France to Mexico. The man had been all over, and seemed fascinated with the different guns he could get in different places. 

It wasn’t long before Gwen walked into the room to join them, shoulders looking tight but big ole manic grin plastered on her face _ ‘Somethings wrong’  _ But she ignored his look of concern instead asking “Marko, are you comparing gun sizes again?” Marko just beamed at her. 

“I haven’t even shown them my biggest gun yet” Marko chirped. He gestured Sadie forward to help him open up a chest in the corner which held his greatest prize apparently. 

Arthur moved closer to Gwen, touching her arm to grab her attention “You alright?”

Gwen quirked her jaw, looking at the ground before glancing up at him “Not really” She breathed out a sigh “Look, do you want to go somewhere a moment to chat, I have something I need to talk to you about” Arthur felt his heart momentarily sink, hoping beyond hope that this wasn’t one of those serious ‘I’m leaving you’ conversations. He nodded his head, unable to find the words. 

Gwen gestured for him to follow her and moved to leave the room. However before they could exit Stepanos bulk took up the entire door frame. He stepped into the room absolutely beaming at them “Yelizaveta!” He boomed, wrapping her up in a big bear hug and swinging her around. He set her down, placing his big hands on Gwen’s shoulders and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. He was saying something loudly that made Gwen’s eyes go wide in horror. She was white as a sheet, shaking her head, sound not coming out of her open mouth. Arthur was suddenly very worried. 

Marko bounced over to them, slapping Arthur on the back, saying something enthusiastic to them all in ukrainian. Arthur just looked at him confused. Marko corrected himself “Congratulations!” He chirped. Sadie came over too, confusion on her face as well. 

“What’s this all about?” Sadie asked quietly, unsure of what was happening. Stepano whirled to face Arthur now, picking him up for a big, rib crushing hug now too. He set Arthur down and was saying something in ukrainian at him joyously. From Arthur’s expression he realized his mistake and switched to English. 

“Congratulations!” He boomed in Arthur’s face, taking him aback “I just got off the phone with the doctor in Denver and he told me the news I am so happy!” 

Arthur’s expression was still confused, having no idea what the doctor in Denver had anything to do with anything “What-” 

Gwen cut in finally, voice desperately frantic “Stepano please, stop. Don’t-” 

Stepano cut her off, not listening “Yes! He got the bloodwork back to confirm and it’s true! You’re pregnant! I knew from the moment I set eyes on you. You were a good man. And would take care of Yelizaveta, and now you will have a baby together. You will make an excellent father” 

Arthur’s stomach dropped out and his head filled with white noise, unable to hear anything else coming out of Stepano’s mouth. He just stared wide eyed at the man, mind reeling, simultaneously too full and absolutely empty. He distantly registered that Sadie had squeezed his arm to see if he was okay, and he didn’t react. Pregnant. Denver. Baby. Doctor. Bloodwork. Father. Gwen. Eliza. Isaac. Arthur could feel his lungs screaming and realized he hadn’t sucked in any air in awhile. So he took a deep shuddering breath, staring wide eyed at Gwen now, who was staring at the ground, arms crossed over her stomach protectively. Fists clenched. Arthur found himself blankly staring at her stomach now, unable to process this. Not wanting to process this information. 

Stepano and Marko seemed to finally pick up that Arthur was not reacting at all. Both men realizing that maybe Arthur was not aware of this information. They looked between him and Gwen and stood awkwardly for a moment, before Sadie grabbed both large ukrainian men by the arm and dragged them out of the room so they could have some privacy. Arthur wasn’t so sure he wanted that. He pretty sure what he wanted was to go back to their hotel room where he didn’t have this information, and instead wasted the day away with Gwen in the most enjoyable way they knew how to. Eliza. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. 

Gwen still wasn’t looking at him and he had no idea what to say or do. So he just stood there. Remembering that little grave. His regrets. His failures. She knew in Denver. The doctor told her in Denver. She’d been acting funny since then, but he’d brushed it off. She’d been sick. She must have known. Why didn't’ she say anything? He suddenly found himself angry, and at least it was a feeling he could make sense of so he latched onto it with all his might. Arthur found the words finally, licking his too dry lips and mouth he rasped “When did you know?”

Gwen seemed to flinch, knowing he was angry, holding herself more tightly “When I went to the doctor in Denver. You-” 

He cut her off “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” He bit out at her. 

Gwen shook a moment, rubbing at the fabric of sleeve with her finger tips “I didn’t know how-” 

He cut her off again “Why the hell did Stepano have to be the one to tell me?” his voice was rising and he couldn’t stop it. 

That seemed to snap her out of her quailing, Gwen’s eyebrows drew down “It’s not like I wanted him to. I didn’t know the fucking doctor was going to report to him. I-” Arthur opened his mouth to cut her off again but she snarled at him, getting in his face “Let me finish you asshole” 

Arthur grinded his teeth together, flexing his hands, but kept his mouth shut. Gwen drew in a breath. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I was scared. I’ve never had this happen to me before. And you’ve gone through a bunch of shit lately I didn’t want to dump this on you too” She was looking away again, staring at some point over his shoulder. 

Arthur found himself getting irrationally angry “Don’t you put this on me, it’s not my fault you was too scared to say something” He shouted at her. 

Gwen glared right at him “It’s called care and compassion you bastard. I didn’t want to stress you out with dealing with my shit, when you’re handling so much of your own and the gang’s” And then she bared her teeth at him “And if you fucking yell at me one more time I’m laying you out on the ground right fucking here” she growled at him dangerously. 

Arthur puffed a breath “You said you was covered” He’d remembered that conversation forever ago, the morning as they were cuddled up in the bath together, after their first two times together in that little cabin of hers. He’d made an awkward comment and she’d snorted and said that of course she had it handled, did he think she was an amateur. He’d made some off colour joke about his admiration for her professional sensibilities and she’d taught him a lesson with her tongue.  _ ‘That was eons ago now’ _

“Yeah well, apparently you’re not supposed to buy very special teas from fence’s you’ve threatened with violence outside of Rhodes.” Gwen said bitterly. 

Arthur pressed his mouth into a firm line “I suppose it probably didn't help that I also threatened the man too” Gwen snorted at that, still not looking at him. He sat back heavily into one of the chairs, staring at her “How didn’t you realize though, I thought-” His voiced died, not sure what to say about what he thought. 

Gwen scowled into the middle distance “Yeah well, finding Fish, getting captured, dealing with Yulia, getting captured again and hung, dealing with Yulia some more and then the journey north. I assumed I was stressed enough that my period had stopped. It’s happened before” She shrugged helplessly. 

Arthur buried his face into his hands, letting out an agonized breath “I don’t think I’m father material” He said helplessly. 

Gwen snorted derisively at that, before taking in his pained expression. She sighed, moving to sit in the chair next to his. She made an abortive gesture towards his hand, before putting it in her lap. “Arthur I’ve seen you with Jack, I know for a fact you’d make an excellent father” He gave her a look “But I also understand your fears. I have some too” She gave a bitter laugh, placing her hand over her eyes “I have a lot of fears” she said softly. 

Arthur shook his head “It’s not just fears. I’m... Eliza and Isaac they...” His voiced died, looking for the right words to do them justice “What happened to them, it ruined me” Arthur put his head back in his hands “I don’t think I can go through that again. I don’t think I’ll survive” He said softly. Gwen did reach over to take his hand then. They just sat there quietly for a few moments gathering their thoughts, sorting through their feelings. 

Gwen collected hers first “I’ve only known you for six months. I’ve only liked you for five of those. I only knew I loved you for two of those” She squeezed his hand taking a shaky breath “There’s ways for me to stop being pregnant but I knew I wanted that to be a decision we both made, not just something I did for us. I want us to be a team in big decision stuff” She tugged on his hand so he’d look at her “And... I have literally never once in my life considered having kids. After being in that sanatorium as a kid, watching those children drown in their own blood. I didn’t, I couldn’t-” she sucked in a shaky breath “And then that doctor told me what he suspected and one of the constant refrains in my head since then has been, that I do want to have kids with you, one day” She looked away from him then, embarrassed by that statement. 

Arthur sucked in a breath “I’d always wanted kids growing up and as a young man. Knew that I could do better than my father ever could. And then Eliza and Isaac happened and I remember that I had been excited, even if I weren’t there all the time. I cherished those visits with them. But after, I swore I’d never let something like that happen again, and part of that was not having kids ever again” He looked over at her, she was watching him intently “Do you want to keep it?” 

Gwen cringed a bit “No and sometimes yes and sometimes I don’t know” She quirked her mouth bitterly. “I don’t want to tie you to me for the rest of your life, make you feel obligated to me” She looked away “But then sometimes I daydream a bit and think about what our life could be like five years from now, together, and I want that more than anything” She looked down at their joined hands. 

Arthur gave her hand a squeeze “Tell me about these daydreams” 

Gwen sucked in a breath, embarrassed smile tugging at the corner of her mouth “Well, we’re on a farm east of the Rockies, you can see mountains in the distance and it’s real beautiful. Abigail, and John, and Jack all live close to us, maybe even on the same land. The others are close too and they visit often. We work hard during the day. You do an especially good job looking after all the animals. At night it’s just quiet, just our family. You teaching our child to read, and hunt, and fish. I teach them how to be clever and funny.” She looked into his eyes then “We’re always happy” 

Arthur hummed at her. It did sound so nice. So painfully nice. Like everything he’d always dreamed of, everything Dutch used to wax poetic about when he was younger. Going west. Finding a pretty place where they could all live together. He’d always thought that maybe, if he had enough time, he’d be ready. Find the right person. HE could maybe have the life he’d always wanted. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that. If I’d even know how to live a life like that” He told her honestly. 

Gwen nodded “I know. It’s just dreams” 

Arthur sighed “We need to make up our minds soon. I think I need” He sucked in a breath “I need some time to think, away from everyone. It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to be on my own. I think I need it” He looked over at her hoping she’d understand. 

Gwen just gave him a gentle smile and a squeeze of his hand “I know. I was going to talk to you about that too” She quirked her mouth ruefully “Fucking Stepano” She muttered “Charles and the Wapiti are currently outside Moose Jaw, three or four days ride east from here. I was wondering if you’d like to go get them and bring them here. They’d appreciate a friendly face more than anyone of Stepano’s men. Stepano wants to grant them land permanently.” 

Arthur stared at her in shock, she’d had that in her back pocket the whole time. Ready to give him an out if he needed it. A good excuse to run away if need be. Arthur stood, sliding closer to her before kneeling in front of her. He kissed at their joined hands, leaning forward to give her a forehead kiss. “Thank you” he said softly. 

Gwen just looked into his eyes, holding his cheek in her hand. She leaned forward to kiss him “All of this, no matter what we decide, it doesn’t change how I feel about you. You should go. Take the time you need” She gave a half hearted sardonic twist to her lips “Just not too long, you know” 

Arthur breathed a laugh, leaning forward to kiss her again “Yeah, it won’t be that long” They stayed like that for a few moments longer, basking in the quiet of each other’s presence. Before too long though they gathered themselves to go downstairs to rejoin the others. Arthur could only hope that Stepano hadn’t gone running his mouth to the others. He had too many things to sort through to worry about the others harassing him about putting a baby in Gwen  _ ‘Jaysus don’t put it like that you fool’ _

 


	33. Canada - The Journey, not the Destination

**Chapter 7 - Canada**

**Part 33 - The Journey, not the Destination**

 

Arthur spent the next two days gathering the supplies he’d need to make the journey east to Moose Jaw. When he’d listed off everything he’d thought he’d need Gwen and Marko had stared at him like he was stupid for a moment before adding a bunch of things to his list. More clothes. Some heavy knitted fabrics. Gas lamps. More mittens. Gwen had pulled him aside after he gave them an offended look “Arthur, it’s much colder than you think it’s going to be” 

Arthur had shrugged at her “You said it was going to be -20 to -30 with wind chill too. I don’t know what that feels like, what’s it out right now? -25?” Arthur who had been raised on Fahrenheit his whole life had no concept of what Celsius temperatures might be. In the past he’d frequently just used the measure of sticking his head out the door or his tent to figure out how cold it was and determining how many layers he needed from there. 

Gwen gave him a baffled stare, before squeezing his shoulder “Arthur, my dear sweet love. It is -10 Celsius right now. Which is put on a coat and mittens weather. -20 with wind can feel like knives stabbing your skin if it’s uncovered. -30 you start to lose feeling in things fast” She looked deeply into his eyes trying to make him understand “-30 is feeling like you did when I fished you out of that lake” 

Arthur frowned at her “That can’t be right” 

She grabbed his face “Arthur, please. Just listen to those of us who know what actual winter is like” 

“I’ve experienced actual winter” He grumped at her. Gwen just wrinkled her nose at him before giving him a condescending pat and walking away to work on the supply list with Marko some more.  _ ‘Northerners are always so uppity about their true winter’  _

When they’d rejoined the party a few days ago after their fraught conversation about what had happened to Gwen, to both of them, Stepano had given him and Gwen sheepish looks. Gwen had just scowled fiercely at him, daring him to say anything. Apparently Marko and Stepano had kept their mouths shut and Sadie had promised she wouldn’t say anything too. That this was their business. Arthur was eternally grateful for that woman. She might have a wicked mean streak in her, but when push came to shove she wasn’t in the business of hurting her friends. 

Hosea was giving him a look and Arthur couldn’t bring himself to talk to him about it. He just didn’t have the right words. That conversation upstairs had taken everything out of him. He felt like a dishrag that had been wrung dry, nothing left to give. He really needed to take that trip. Clear his head a bit. He’d never stop being grateful for Gwen’s understanding. He was a bit ashamed that he’d even asked, he knew this couldn’t be easier for her either. She probably wanted nothing more than to run away too, instead she set her jaw and was prepared to do the work to make sure he was okay first.  _ ‘I really do truly love her’  _

Stepano finally made his announcement to the group which they’d been waiting on for what felt like forever. “I am pleased to have you all here in my home. All friends of Yelizaveta are friends of mine” He boomed in what was probably his version of subdued. “The reason I have gathered you all here today is to formally welcome you to your new home as Canadian citizens!”

He paused for dramatic effect, looking at everyone with a big grin “I also wanted to inform you of a Christmas present I will be giving you” The others looked at each other then over to Gwen and Arthur to see if they knew what was going on “I will be giving land to the Wapiti people west of here, at Bearberry Creek” Stepano said joyously. Most everyone broke out into smiles, glad to hear that, many of them eager to see Charles again after so long. 

“Also, to Yelizaveta I give the gift of land ownership” Stepano gave her a tentative little smile, hoping that all would be forgiven. 

Gwen blinked “What?” She asked sharply. 

“Your Uncle Coolger passed away. You’re his only living.. Err, legitimate relative” Stepano said generously. 

“What does that old racist coot have to do with anything?” Gwen was giving Stepano a narrowed look. 

Stepano smiled sheepishly, obviously not expecting Gwen to be as mad and defensive about this as she was “He owned land, east of Black Diamond in the hills. I am giving it to you” At Gwen’s look he amended “I have been holding it for you in trust, maintaining it. Your Uncle had a large ranch there, though it’s been abandoned for the last three years since he grew sick” 

Gwen just gave him a flat unimpressed look. Stepano cast an anxious look around the room, not enjoying the audience to this little squabble. Arthur couldn’t help it, he was finding it very entertaining. “It is yours to do with what you wish. Though, I imagine some people here wouldn’t mind having a nice farm to live on...” His voice died when Gwen’s expression didn’t shift. The others were looking a bit confused about the whole thing and there was a palatable tension in the room that was making everyone uncomfortable. 

“Very well” Gwen said sharply. Face a neutral mask. She looked over at Marko “I need your help with something” She told him flatly, gesturing for him to follow her and Arthur out the room. As the exited he overheard John lean over to Sadie and whisper loudly “What the hell happened upstairs?” Sadie just shrugged her shoulders, taking a long sip of her drink. 

Gwen and Marko got to discussing logistics of Arthur going east on behalf of the syndicate to collect the Wapiti. She ordered Marko to get a formal letter together that Stepano would sign for the Wapiti, notarized by a lawyer confirming the donated land. And then they set about planning Arthur’s trip for him for which he was grateful. It was kind of fun seeing Gwen boss people around. Even when she was being serious and firm she couldn’t help glancing up at him and giving him a cheeky little grin or soft dreamy eyes. It kind of felt like their own little secret. 

When they arrived back at the hotel that night they didn’t get up to their usual diversions, instead undressing and climbing into bed. Arthur held her from behind, pulling her into his chest wanting to talk to her but not knowing how. He got the sense that Gwen felt the same way. 

The next morning she’d woken him up early to drag him around town collecting supplies. Now that he finally got to see the city in the bright daylight he was impressed. The city was much more sprawling than Blackwater was, strong stone work buildings in the center of town, spreading out into small neighborhoods with smaller wooden buildings. It was a busy place, with all the amenities of any other large town on the verge of becoming a major city. It still had that wild and open quality to it too which he particularly admired. And no street cars though Marko had warned that that was coming soon.

By the end of the day he had all he needed to go on his trip and had managed to get to the barbers for a shave and a haircut, not liking how wild and shaggy he had become in the last month. Feeling more like himself, he felt more ready to hit the road, be by himself for awhile. Marko dropped off the necessary documents for him, including a map of syndicate owned places he could stop on his journey in the nights to make sure he and Ghost were warm. Arthur thanked the man, and Marko before he left turned to give Arthur a sheepish look. 

“I am sorry for what happened at the party. That wasn’t very fair to either of you. I hope the time away is everything you need.” He stretched out his hand to shake Arthur’s hand, which he took “I do like you Arthur Morgan, I hope to see you again soon. Also I promise to say nothing” He gave a tentative little grin and Arthur nodded at him. Marko left with a little wave, leaving Arthur to prepare to tell the gang he was going to be leaving for a bit. 

The others were actually pretty understanding. Guess they was used to him needing his space every so often, and it had been a long long while since he’d been out on his own. Even before everything blew up at camp a month ago it had been at least a week before then that he’d ventured very far from camp, wanting to keep an eye on Dutch and Micah, make sure everyone was doing well. 

Hosea pulled him aside to have a chat. He was wearing that compassionate smile of his, the ones that he used when he knew Arthur was going through a time and wanted to make sure everything would be alright. It was the one he wore when Mary cut things off, the one when he’d found out about Eliza and Isaac. The one he’d worn when they’d gone bear hunting after Blackwater. “You’re looking mighty troubled Arthur. Do you want to talk about it before you go?” 

Arthur let out a strangled breath “Not really Hosea. I still feel like I don’t know how to find the right words for what’s going on in my head” He sighed, looking at the older man who had been like a father to him for most of his life “I’m a bit scared of what’s to come, and I don’t know if I’ll make the right decision” Arthur strongly suspected that Hosea had a good idea of what was going on with him and Gwen, but the man was kind enough not to voice it. 

Hosea hummed at him, placing a gentle hand on Arthur’s shoulder “I have complete faith that you’ll make the right decision for the two of you. Come what may, you two are awfully strong and stubborn to boot. I bet you’ll come out just fine.” He said gently. 

Arthur gave him a small smile, placing his own hand over Hosea “Thank you Hosea. Truly” He felt himself widen his smile into a smirk “Now you gonna promise to get along with Gwen while I’m away?” 

Hosea snorted “Sure, if she doesn’t kill me first” Arthur barked a laugh at that. They sat and chatted a while longer before they decided to head up for bed. Arthur wished him goodnight before walking into the room he’d been sharing with Gwen. 

She was sitting up in bed, knees tucked up, book resting on them as she read. She glanced up when he entered, before marking where she was in her book, setting it face down on the windowsill next to her. She gave him a small smile “Hi” she said softly. 

Arthur removed his gun belt and boots before climbing in next to her, sitting up against the headboard beside her. “Hey yourself” He murmured, leaning over to give her a kiss. When they pulled apart she looped her fingers around his and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at their socked feet. They sat in silence a moment. 

“I’m going to miss you a lot” She said softly, not looking up “I think I’ve been spoiled getting to be around you so much this last month. Arthur hummed in agreement, resting his head on hers. “Do you promise you’ll be careful? That you won’t take any stupids risks?” 

Arthur smiled at that turning to kiss the crown of her head “Yeah, I promise. Ain’t nothing going to keep me from coming back to you” He told her softly. She just squeezed his hand and buried her face in his neck. He used his free hand to brush his fingers through her hair “What are you going to do about that land?” 

Gwen stiffened a moment, surprised before lifting her head to look at him “Me, Hosea, Susan, Bodhan, Sadie, and I guess Uncle now are going to go check it out this week. See if it’s worth anything or if it’d be better to sell I guess” 

He quirked his mouth at her “You don’t sound very sure” 

Gwen pulled away a bit more, still keeping her hand in his though. She puffed out a frustrated breath “Everyone seems really keyed up about this plot of land. Like they’re pinning their hopes and dreams on it, and I don’t know” She frowned “I don’t want to disappoint anyone. If it’s not worth our time or effort. I don’t want them all moving into some pit that they’ll be too invested in that they can’t leave. Financially and emotionally” 

Arthur considered that a moment “That used to be... That was the dream Dutch would spin for us all the time. A farm out west where no law and no enemies could ever find us. I think they’re all just excited about maybe that coming true, when they thought they had to leave all those dreams behind when the gang fell apart” 

Gwen sighed “I still don’t want to crush them. Which is why I’m bringing Hosea he’s good at gentle reality checks” 

Arthur breathed a laugh at that “You gonna actually play nice with Hosea?” 

Gwen scowled at him “Don’t you make this only a me thing. He purposely pushes my buttons Arthur” She growled. 

Arthur laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek, though Gwen still frowned at him “You’re right, you’re right, I know. He was just saying to me that he was thinking he might try and teach Abigail and Karen to read and write. That he regrets not doing it sooner” 

Gwen was not buying that peace offering “Good. He should regret it” She grumped. 

“Aw don’t be mad” He cajoled, bumping her shoulder with his “I need to rely on you and Hosea to make sure nothing bad happens while I’m gone. You two make a pretty good team when you put your heads together” He told her sweetly, trying to see that smile on her face. 

Gwen let out a frustrated sigh before turning to look at him “Fine Arthur. For you I will try my hardest to be nice” Arthur grinned at that “But, if he says one little passive aggressive comment or other I’m going to break his nose” 

Arthur breathed a laugh “I wouldn’t have it any other way” He hummed at her, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. Her irritation finally seemed to disappear, melting into his embrace. He used the hand threaded into her hair to pull her closer to him, so she was sitting on his lap. Gwen gave a sharp, excited little gasp at that, pressing into him harder. They sat like that, exploring each other’s mouths for a bit before Gwen pulled away, cheeks flushed and lips looking a bit swollen. He curbed the urge to nip at her. 

“I um” She looked away from him anxiously. “I don’t know if, uh” She sighed, straightening her shoulders “I don’t know that I want to, you know, while we’re still deciding, uh, well” She grimaced “It feels kind of like we don’t know if we want cake but we’re taking pieces from it anyways. If that makes sense” She flicked a glance at him and then away and back again. She was squirming a bit on top of him which certainly wasn’t helping matters either. 

Arthur sighed “No, I know what you mean” He said and gripped her by the waist to get her to stop moving. “I don’t quite know how it works either, but if we did decide to, is it bad for the...” Arthur did not want to say baby but he didn’t know what other word to use so he just gestured at her stomach vaguely. 

Gwen licked her lips, smile tugging at the corner of her mouth “Arthur, did no one ever explain the birds and the bees to you?” She asked him teasingly. 

Arthur frowned at her “You know very well I understand Bees and Birds just fine” He grumbled “I just don’t know about a lot of the finer points of... What happens after” 

Gwen snorted a laugh, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss which Arthur swore tasted patronizing “Well, that’s not how it works. You’re not going to poke out it’s eye or something, even if it were further along” 

Arthur’s mouth went dry, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable and awkward with the direction of this conversation. The teasing smile dropped from Gwen’s face as she picked up on his discomfort. They both sighed at the same time, looking at each other in surprise and then both bursting into soft laughter, easing some of their tension. Gwen swung her leg over so she was off him again, sitting next to him once more. She thread her fingers into his, and raised his hand to give each of his knuckles in turn a kiss. 

Arthur tugged her towards him for another kiss before he leaned back “Ready for bed?” She just grinned and nodded. Arthur stood up, undressing and blowing out the lamps and crawling into bed with her again. He pulled her into him, pressing her into his side. He was going to miss this. This ease and comfort with each other. The way she felt pressed into his side. He pressed his face into her hair, giving her a kiss behind her ear, and fell asleep, soothed by the sound of her breathing before she managed to descend into her snores. Those he was not going to miss one bit. 

 

_ Three days since Arthur’s Departure... _

 

Gwen was feeling downright twitchy. She knew she was snapping a bit more readily at people since Arthur had left, but she really couldn’t help it. A mix of worry for him, stress about her situation, and the escalation of what she was caustically referring to as her “symptoms” was making her miserable. The medicine the doctor in Denver, that fucking snitch, had given her wasn’t working as well anymore and she found she was getting sick again. This was more or less manageable. But the moodiness was a new thing. Stepano had sent her to a doctor in town to get checked on and she ended up making the man cry when he started instructing her to take it easy and to engage is more bed rest.  _ ‘What a fucking joke’  _

Sadie had been both a blessing and a curse, her knowing about this... predicament. Gwen didn’t like people knowing her business but Sadie had been good to her so far.  When Gwen had returned the day after Arthur left from the doctors office mad as hell, Sadie had pulled her aside to tell her about some of the stupid things she’d seen Uncle do and the wrestling that was obviously foreplay between Kieran and Sean. Her mean little jokes had certainly cheered her up quite a bit, thankfully. She’d even suggested they go find someone not syndicate owned and operated to give her advice. 

“I had a friend who had what you had, and found talking to midwife's much more palatable. Something about a man telling you to calm down when you’re in a big change that just rubbed her the wrong way, you know” Sadie told her. 

Gwen had snorted at that and nodded, allowing herself to be dragged through downtown Calgary till they got a good lead on some older woman who had helped manage Gwen’s particular type of ‘affliction’ many times before. The woman, Lucy had given her a critical eye before reaching forward and probing under her neck and jaw, her armpits and then reached for her groin when Gwen squawked and leapt away. 

Lucy had sniffed, disinterested in Gwen’s sense of modesty “I’m checking to see if you have any fluid build up in your nodes, doesn’t seem to be any. You say you’ve been sick often, what are you taking?” Gwen told her and the woman had rolled her eyes moving towards a cupboard “Doctors always overmedicate, poisoning people who don’t need it.” She handed Gwen a package “Brew this in hot water, two spoonfuls. It’s bitter as all hell so I recommend sugar too. First thing in the morning and then anytime you find yourself getting nauseous” 

Gwen had nodded her head looking at the package brow furrowing. Lucy seemed to read her mind, giving her hand a quick pat “It’s not that kind of herb dear. If you do find you want that though, you let me know. I can help you out with it, though you’ll want to decide sooner than later. It gets dangerous beyond three months” Gwen had just nodded, grateful for how forthright the woman was. 

Gwen walked the streets of Calgary with Sadie silently, contemplating her choices  _ ‘Why the fuck did I let him ride off? Why did I make this a joint choice? I’m not ready to be anybody's anything’  _ She thought agonized. Sadie was giving her a look, uncomfortable as she was “You know, Abigail might be someone good to talk to about this stuff” She ventured. 

Gwen scowled at her “We’re not telling anyone else, not until I know what I want to do” 

Sadie just sighed “Yeah I know, but I think Abigail went through some of your thinking too once upon a time” 

Gwen quirked her jaw too and fro, needing to do something with her hands so she fisted them into the strap of her bag “Yeah but she decided to have her kid, I think it might be different, me thinking about what I want. Talking to someone who chose the child means that’s probably what they’re going to recommend and I don’t know if I need that kind of pressure” She glanced over at Sadie, saying quickly “Thank you for taking me to see Lucy. That actually helped a lot” 

Sadie gave her a wry grin “Yeah, well, sometimes a disaffected, slightly mean woman is all you need” She breathed a slow breath, puffing in front of her in the cold air “Abigail had Jack so she wouldn’t have to lay with all the men at camp no more. She chose to be a mother rather than a whore” 

Gwen raised her eyebrows in surprise, coming to a stop in the park they were crossing through “I didn’t know that” 

Sadie twisted her mouth mirthlessly “Most wouldn’t I suspect. She told me about it when I first decided to stick with the gang after what happened to me. I think she was giving me some advice, worried I might end up in a position like hers” She leaned against one of the snow covered benches, looking at her booted feet. Gwen leaned beside her, not saying anything waiting for Sadie to continue. 

“You seem-” Sadie tilted her head, looking at Gwen “It seems to me you’re awfully tired of the life you’d had to lead. And this might be an excuse to leave that life behind” She offered gently. Gwen was almost shocked that Sadie had seen through her so easily.  _ ‘I don’t really want to play enforcer anymore. I don’t really want to keep up with the exhausting business of playing parts in a con, I just want to... Anything else. Maybe just be me for awhile.’  _

Gwen made an agonized sound in the back of her throat, which turned into a barked laugh “No Sadie, I think that’s a terrible reason to have a kid” Sadie blinked at her, Gwen shook her head “It’s what my mom used to do any time my father started sniffing around other women. She’d have a kid, get him all excited about a son and then only had daughters. It was miserable for her, and it was extra miserable for us. Knowing we were the only reason these two kind of awful people were together” She tipped her head back, looking at the watery mid afternoon sky. “I’m not having a kid for any other reason than I want them” 

Sadie hummed before bumping her shoulder with Gwen’s “You’re awfully wise for someone who flies off the handle real easy” 

Gwen just snorted a laugh. “Just lived shitty experience” 

Sadie nodded “Here, here!” She smacked Gwen on the back and the two of them made their way back to the hotel in contemplative silence. Gwen had a bit more time to figure out what she wanted. She just hoped that whatever she decided Arthur agreed. And that it didn’t change that ease between them. 

 

_ The Ranch, Five days since Arthur’s Departure... _

 

Gwen stood staring at the vast open land nestled in the rolling hills of the Ranch she’d recently inherited. She was sitting on top of one of the high fences that had obviously been a horse training arena, watching the others take in the sights. Uncle, in spite of his very exaggerated case of lumbago, seemed to be putzing around the land just fine, ducking into the barns and various farm buildings with interest, hollering at anyone who’d listen to him about the good bones on the place. 

Susan and Bodhan were checking the insides of the main house. Sadie was walking the perimeter checking the fences. Hosea wasn’t too far from where Gwen was perched, using the light of the day to leaf through old journals of livestock and crop yield information. He kept on muttering to himself and humming in interest as he parsed through the information contained in the books. Gwen just sat back letting the rest do the deciding for her. She just felt tired and cranky, not wanting to think about the future at all right now. 

She knew she’d been spoiled waking up next to the warm mass of Arthur for the last few weeks. Even if she hadn’t been sleeping with him while they were at Yulia’s compound, at least she’d gotten to share secret little smiles with him from afar that would set her chest fluttering. Here she was just cold and lonely. His people were nice and surprisingly welcoming, treating her like one of the gang, as if she’d always been a fixture in their lives. But they were not Arthur. And all she wanted was to smooch her dumb, handsome, clever, sweet, thoughtful cowboy. Instead she was outside watching his people plan their future, and he wasn’t here to be a part of it. It made her grind her teeth. 

Uncle came stumping up first “All right, I don’t think I’ve seen a nicer abandoned farm in my life. When do we move in?” He asked Hosea and not her. Hosea, to his credit, cast Gwen a look before responding. 

“How about we wait to see other people’s findings before we talk big decisions. What were the barns like?” Hosea asked. Uncle launched into a description of well maintained and clean stalls, good structural integrity, and on and on. Hosea demonstrated an amazing capacity for looking like he was listening while he read on.  _ ‘Should ask him how he does that’  _

Sadie came next “There’s a few places where the fences need fixing, some repairs here and there but it looks to me like the place was well taken care of. Better’n my place in the Grizzlies at least.” She turned to look at Gwen “You know what this place was used for?” 

Gwen cleared her throat, voice feeling rusty with disuse. She’d only grunted and hummed in agreement the entire trip out here, not in the mood for conversation today “My shitty uncle kept his spare family here, mistress and all his children. My guess is when he got sick they saw the writing on the walls and got the heck out of dodge. Sounds like they cleaned the place pretty thoroughly” 

“That they did” Mrs. Grimshaw called as she and Bodhan walked up “There ain’t any furniture in any part of the houses except for what’s broken. Dishes and the like are gone too. So we’ll need all of that if we want to stay here. But the houses, each of them are well made and well maintained.” Bodhan nodded his head in agreement. “There’s enough room and then some for everyone here, if they want to stay” 

Susan cast a quick glance at Gwen when she said ‘and then some’ which just soured Gwen’s mood further. Sadie had kept her mouth shut, but unfortunately Grimshaw, Hosea, Abigail, and Tilly were all far too smart for their own goods, having guessed what had been wrong with Gwen the last several weeks. None of them approached her about it. But every once in awhile would cast significant looks at her or casually reference the future and there being additions to their little group. Gwen wanted to strangle all of them, Arthur be damned. It’d serve him right for leaving her to watch over these people. 

The others were all chatting about their findings, Uncle grabbing some chewing tobacco, tucking it in into his lip. Gwen curled her lip in disgust from her vantage point. Hosea started in on his findings “Looks like the land here has been real good for wheat and barley, soybeans too. They’ve also managed to grow some decent vegetables in a large garden plot on one of those hills up there” He gestured to a hill back behind the main house “The land has been great for cattle in the area, sheep too. Looks like they set up a wool yarn operation with one of the other local farms. Seems like they did some horse training here too” Hosea gave them all a smile. 

Uncle whooped, getting an eye roll from Susan. He kept right on chewing his gross as fuck chew, roiling Gwen’s stomach a bit. Of course she hadn’t had any of her tea since hours ago, first thing this morning.  _ ‘Fuck today’  _ She thought acidiously. Hosea continued on “Looks like this place stretches far West to the base of the Rockies, where they have some hunting cabins set up” Hosea shrugged “I honestly can’t think of a more perfect setup then the one we got here. It’s like everything we ever dreamed of back when we were running the gang” He looked over at Gwen “What do you think?” 

Before Gwen could say anything Uncle cut in “Oh who cares what that sourpuss has to say. I say we move in today!” He spat some of his chew out, tucking more into his lip. He had a brown streak running down the corner of his mouth, setting off Gwen’s stomach worse. She looked at him murderously, keeping her mouth shut. 

Hosea held up a hand firmly “Now Uncle, what have I said about dismissing Gwen? This is her place. If we stay it is by her grace, not because you’ve decided you want it. So her vote matters more than any of ours” He looked over at Gwen beseechingly. The others were also looking at her hopefully. 

Gwen opened her mouth to speak just as Uncle spat a bit more chew onto the fluffy white ground. She literally couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward and throwing up onto the ground. Bodhan made an alarmed sound, moving to step towards her, but she jumped down before he reached her, angry and embarrassed and fucking tired of this and all the bullshit her body was putting her through. The worst part about it though was that tears were prickling her eyes, making her even angrier. She whipped around kicking the fence she’d been sitting on as hard as she could snapping one of the boards in half. She made a frustrated sound and stomped off towards the main house not wanting to be near anyone anymore. 

She made her way inside, tired of the cold, tired of people and sick and fucking tired of her body betraying her. Lucy the midwife had tried being empathetic but the woman didn’t understand. When you trained your whole life to be as fucking precise and deadly as her, this constant illness, the hunger pangs and the exhaustion were slowly killing her. She thought back to what Igor had told her when she’d finally cornered him at Stepano’s party last week “You’ve ruined yourself, everything you ever worked for, for some man. Absolutely disgusting Yelizaveta. If you were half as clever as you thought you would get rid of the nuisance and get back to work. You’re nothing but some mere woman now” She’d been so hurt and angry she hadn’t known what to say. Even a fucking week of stewing on it hadn’t helped develop a good comeback to him. Her heart just hurt.  

She plunked down on the staircase and put her head in her hands, heaving a deep sigh. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Before all of this, before all of these people, before this thing started growing inside of her  _ ‘Then you might lose Arthur too’ _ she reminded herself. And she didn’t want that. Didn’t want to lose him. But maybe she already had. What if he didn’t come back? Or what if he only came back for his people, and not her? She felt her eyes prickling again, and was deeply ashamed to sniffle a bit. She heard footsteps creaking on the floor in front of her. She did not look up. 

“You know, I hear kicking fences isn’t the best way to manage your frustrations” Hosea told her lightly. Gwen just urghed at him, still not looking up. At least she had no desire to cry anymore. Hosea continued “I think it’s time you and I had a talk” He told her gently. 

Gwen did finally look up at that, glaring up at him “Do I look like I’m interested in talking right now Hosea?” 

Hosea huffed a laugh “Good heavens no. But, I can see the way you’re getting all caught up in your own head. It’s not good for you” He moved to sit next to her on the step, causing Gwen to stiffen in irritation “Arthur does it too, getting all wrapped up in his insecurities” Gwen gave him a flat look “What I’m saying is I have a lot of experience talking about these sorts of things with people too stubborn to admit they need help” He gave a rueful smile at that. 

Gwen sighed “Yeah, well. Arthur likes you. Don’t think you’re going to have much success with me in that department”

Hosea gave a sharp laugh at that “My, you really are a mean one aren’t you? Though I do understand why Arthur likes you, a bit more now than before” Gwen gave him a somewhat less hostile look at that, so Hosea ran with it “You’re fierce and strong, like to take care of people, make them smile when you can. Like to see the good in others. A natural born helper. You’re also clever and have the sharpest tongue of any person I’ve ever met. There’s a lot in you I know Arthur admires, and that he enjoys. It’s nice see him being so happy around you. I haven’t seen him so open and full of joy in a long long time” He sighed wistfully. 

Gwen cleared her throat, uncomfortable with Hosea being nice to her. They normally exchanged biting remarks and left it at that. “Where are the others?” 

Hosea gave her a lopsided grin “Oh I sent them on their way. Said you and I had some talking to do. Didn’t want you murdering them after you were done with me, that sort of thing” Gwen just snorted at him, making Hosea grin. He waited a beat before getting to his point “You’re pregnant” 

Gwen flinched, not prepared for the blunt way he had just said that. She’d been cautiously referring to it as her affliction and symptoms, trying to divorce herself from feelings of motherhood or emotional attachment, and to hear it spelled out so bluntly was like a punch to the chest, winding her and throwing her off balance. 

“What I’m wondering is, why haven’t you dealt with it if you’re so conflicted about it. You’re a smart girl and have all the resources you need for it to not be a problem anymore” Gwen leaned forward, pressing her face into her knees, not saying anything “And you sent Arthur off to bring Charles back, so that’s what I figured you two were doing, getting him out of here while you dealt with it, but that’s not it, is it?” Gwen still didn’t reply. 

“So I have to wonder if maybe you actually want this baby” Gwen flinched again, also never thinking of the thing growing inside of her as a baby either  _ ‘fuck fuck fuck’  _ Hosea pushed on “Gwen, it’s okay for you to want a child with Arthur. It’s okay for you to want to want a future with him” He told her gently. 

Gwen made another grunting sound into her knees, speaking softly into them “But I haven’t known him that long, and most of you already feel indebted to me. I don’t want to tie him down, lash him to me for the rest of his life. He had that with Dutch and the rest of you, I don’t want to lock him into another holding pattern. He deserves to be free.” 

Hosea blew out a breath, reaching a tentative hand out to pat her back. Gwen stiffened momentarily before relaxing again “What if that’s what he wants to do with his freedom though?” Gwen just gave a miserable sigh at that, not believing him. “You know, my wife and I, Bessie, we tried having kids several times over the years. None of them stuck. Those that made it to childbirth were just stillborn. I could see the way it ate at her, not being able to provide me with children, Bessie always said that our children would be a gift, she’d want them to come into a world and be loved and cherished” He twisted his own mouth, suddenly overcome by his memories, agonized over the loss of his wife. 

Gwen sat up and looked at him, mouth twisted into an expression of sadness for him. She reached over and awkwardly pat his knee. Hosea huffed a sad laugh at her “Sorry” He said wiping at his eyes “Sometimes, thinking about those times can be a bit much for me” He placed his hand back on her back, rubbing softly “You don’t have to make your decision today, and I’m not saying you should have a kid you’re not sure that you want. I just think you have to have a bit more faith in Arthur. He isn’t someone who loves passively or distantly” He looked her in the eye then, holding her gaze. “If he wants to be with you, and I know that he does, you’ll both find a way to make it work. Kids or not” 

Gwen breathed out a sigh, some of the tension that had been constricting her heart the last few days suddenly easing.  _ ‘This is why everyone loves this man so much’  _ She tilted her head at Hosea “You know, everyone always goes on about how Uncle Hosea gives such good advice, he’s so wise and great and up until now I thought that was a load of horsehit” Hosea huffed at her annoyed. She leaned into him “Thank you Hosea. That actually helps more than you could ever know” 

Hosea hummed, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Well, what did I tell you, I have experience giving advice to fools too stubborn to seek help” Gwen made an indignant sound, elbowing him in the side. Hosea oofed a laugh. 

“Don’t ruin the moment, I was just deciding I liked you” She told him, sardonic twist to her lips. 

Hosea puffed a laugh, standing up, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet “Moment already ruined, come on, let’s get home. I’m famished after all that new information. We can talk to the group about this place when you’re ready” 

Gwen snorted trailing after him “Congratulations Hosea you just rose in my estimation above Uncle” 

Hosea gave her an exaggerated affronted look “You had me ranked under Uncle? You really are a cold and unfeeling monster” He sniffed at her. Gwen just laughed, nudging his shoulder as they made their way back to their horses to mout up and return to the others. 

 

_ Two and a half weeks since Arthur’s departure... _

 

Arthur rode into the outskirts of the city of Calgary thinking  _ ‘Finally!’ _ with the Wapiti and Charles trailing behind him. He’d made it out to Moose Jaw in three days and quickly found Charles and the Wapiti, slightly worse for wear then the last time he’d seen them in Roanoke. He’d been delighted to see his friend. Charles, though surprised at seeing Arthur hadn’t wasted a moment before embracing him and calling him brother. 

Arthur had been quick to show Charles and Rains Falls the documents from Stepano, giving the land to them west of Calgary. It hadn’t taken much coaxing to convince the Wapiti that this was their best option, but Arthur had underestimated how fast a caravan of over 100 people could move. The road had been slow and arduous, and they’d had more than their fair share of run ins with outlaws. Arthur and Charles had made quick work of any problems they encountered. Once they’d made it to Medicine Hat it got a bit easier and safer from there. The roads more well used by everyday folk and some of Stepano’s men waiting for them, looking to escort them back into Calgary. 

During the trip he and Charles had exchanged stories of all that had gone on in their lives since their parting. Charles spoke of their fraught crossing of the border. Arthur told him all about the syndicate compound and all three Als and the ukrainian swear words he’d learned in his time there. Charles had laughed at that. Arthur also let him know about how the gang had dissolved so quickly. Gwen’s attempted hanging, Micah’s betrayal, the Pinkerton’s attack, and Dutch’s escape. 

Charles wore a rueful expression “I leave you alone for a few days and you immediately get yourself into the worst kind of trouble huh?” More softly he added “I’m glad you’re alright brother” Arthur was glad for his company, always liking and respecting Charles. 

During his ride to Moose Jaw he hadn’t spent nearly as much time as he should have thinking about the predicament he and Gwen found themselves in. For that he was ashamed, almost afraid of the spiral his thoughts would enter into if he considered them even a bit. Instead he thought of the fallout on the gang. Of where everyone was at and how everyone seemed to be doing now. 

There was Kieran, Karen, and Sean and whatever the hell kind of relationship the three of them had. They didn’t talk about it but they certainly weren’t shy about it anymore, brazenly flirting and groping one another in front of the others on their trip north. John, Abigail, and Jack seemed to be doing well, though it seemed like Jack was even less a fan of the cold than his father was. Uncle was his old complaining self. Tilly was still steadfast and so so brave, going about their days as if this weren’t an absolute reversal of their whole lives. He wondered if she were much sad now that Javier was gone. He’d always suspected the two of them had a bit of a thing, even if they never talked about it. He’d have to find some time to talk to her, the way she always used to find the time to help him sort his thoughts. 

Mrs. Grimshaw was like smitten schoolgirl with Bodhan, laughing more easily that she ever had before. As Karen put it, ‘she seems to be using that stick up her ass for more pleasurable diversions now’. Hosea had been doing well even in the cold which was nice to see. He and Gwen having reached an impasse in their tolerance for each other before he left. Arthur was kind of excited to see what developments might have come out of Mary-Beth and Lenny’s flirtation. They was awfully sweet on each other, and it was pretty cute to see. 

Pearson and Danuta had been getting awfully cozy, the last he saw them. Pearson had asked what Arthur thought of him moving to work in the big house with Danuta and Natalia as a cook. Arthur had told him to do what he wanted to, not too dissimilar to what he’d told Trelawney over a month ago. Pearson had been grateful, and Arthur was fine with whatever so long as he was happy. The fact that Trelawney was still kicking around surprised Arthur to this day. He’d thought the man would have bailed on them at any point during their journey North. But he’d stayed. Maybe because of that prickly bastard Igor. Maybe because he felt he’d hitched his wagon to their horse, or maybe because Josiah had actually cared for the lot of them far more than he’d ever be able to express on his own. 

And Gwen... God Arthur missed her. It had been a lot of awful cold nights without her. But it wasn’t just about warming his bed. It was the way she laughed, the way she shared secret smiles with him, the way she teased him and the way she confidently touched him, like it was her right to do. He missed their conversations and their debates about different philosophies and books. He missed the hungry way her gaze would rake down his body and the way she’d bite her lip. He swore, no matter what happened the first thing he did when he saw her was that he’d wrap her up in his arms and give her the longest slowest kiss of their lives. He also might never let her go. Just carry her from place to place so they’d never be apart.  _ ’Though that might be harder in a few months’ _ His brain reminded him, pulling Arthur up short. 

He and Rains Falls had a long talk early one morning when they were a few days out from the City. Rains Falls had approached Arthur as he was tacking up Ghost, getting ready for the day’s ride. It had been a cold morning, the air feeling like sharp little needle pricks on the exposed skin of his face. Rains Falls had asked if Arthur would like to go for a morning ride for some clarity of thought. 

As they made their way out into the bright open plains Rains Falls had given him a measured stare “Arthur, something has been troubling you since the moment you arrived to bring us to this place. I had suspected it might have something to do with what happened with Mr. Van der Linde but now I am not so sure. The closer we come to this new land, the heavier the weight on your shoulders” 

Arthur let out a humourless sound. The man was too observant. He gave Rains Falls a wry twist of his lips “Yeah, well. I was supposed to come to a decision on this journey, and though it took longer than I expected, I still have no idea what to do” He looked down at his gloved hands on his reins. 

“You’ve often been cruel and impatient with yourself in the past. Perhaps it would be better to be kinder to yourself. If this decision troubles you, wouldn’t it help to learn why it has been so difficult for you?” Rains Falls asked kindly. 

Arthur stared straight forward “It’s... There’s a woman I love very much, and she” Arthur licked his too dry lips “I got her pregnant. And it’s our decision what to do and I don’t-” Arthur let out a shuddering breath, not able to articulate further. 

Rains Falls was silent a moment, thinking “You fear the ghosts of your past. Isaac. Eliza” Arthur turned to look at Rains Falls, pained expression on his face, and gave a sharp nod. He was grateful the other man had remembered his story “I know what it is to fear what might come tomorrow Arthur. And I know the pain of your loss” Rains Falls face momentarily crumpled into something agonized. 

Arthur looked away, giving the man a moment of privacy for his grief. Rains Falls composed himself and continued “What you fear is the act of history repeating itself. You believe it is inevitable, that you had a hand in what happened” Arthur’s fists tightened on his reins, not saying anything, but giving one small jerk of his head “What happened was not your fault. But I know that it won’t stop you from living with the guilt of their death everyday” Arthur looked over at the other man, his grief at being unable to stop Eagle Flies writ into every line on his face. 

Rains Falls reined his horse in pulling up short, looking Arthur in the eye “The past might repeat itself, and it might not. But the question you must ask yourself, is are you going to live your life ruled by one terrible random act of violence? You will always carry your regrets with you, but it is not a betrayal of Eliza and Isaac’s memory to find happiness today Arthur” 

“How do I know I can live through what happened to them again, to Gwen and our child?” Arthur rasped at the older man, feeling lost. 

Rains Falls gave him a gentle smile, bitter edge to it “You would be amazed at the resilience of the human heart Arthur, you survived it once you could again” Arthur got the sense that Rains Falls was not just talking about his experiences here “But are you so certain you will regret the life you get to have together, for fear of one event?” 

Arthur looked at the other man, stunned. He hadn’t thought of it in that way. He’d only thought about how the worst possible scenario, not about the life they’d have together. In his nightmares these past two weeks he’d always find graves, sometimes it’d have Eliza’s names, sometimes Gwen, sometimes Isaac, sometimes a child who he knew was his own who he’d never met before. What Rains Falls said. It helped. Arthur wasn’t sure he deserved this kind of happiness that he was talking about, but the way Rains Falls talked about a life, and the value there, it made him think. 

They rode back to the others in silence, contemplative more than awkward. Arthur was going to be forever grateful to this kind and thoughtful man. He hoped that come what may, that the Wapiti would be okay. They deserved so much more than the terrible lot they’d been given. 

When they finally made it into Calgary, Stepano’s men had told him they’d guide Rains Falls and however many men and women he wanted to bring with him to Stepano himself. Stepano apparently wanted to provide the tribe with whatever resources they needed. Rains Falls waved both Arthur and Charles off, telling them to get back to their people. Both men promised they’d check in with the Wapiti as soon as they were able. 

Arthur guided Charles to the hotel where everyone had been staying and was surprised to learn that a few people had moved out of the hotel, some still had rooms, but no one was currently there, wandering the city or some such. Arthur blew out an annoyed breath, earning a laugh from Charles. “I don’t remember you ever being this impatient Arthur. Got a particular reason you want to find everyone?” His eyes were twinkling mischievously. Charles had been happy to learn of Arthur’s relationship with Gwen, and had mercilessly teased him in that understated way of his for practically the whole trip. 

Arthur just threw him a sour look, about to retort when the loud, most decidedly drunk voice of Sean singing Jack of Diamonds cut across the hotel entry way. Arthur and Charles turned to look to see Sean, Kieran’s arm slung over his shoulder, Karen pushing them through the door trailed by Mary-Beth, Tilly, Lenny, and Trelawney pour into the hotel foyer. They were all drunk off their asses and it was barely beyond noon _‘Lazy asses’_ Arthur thought fondly. 

It was Lenny who noticed them first “Arthur!” He shouted, tripping over the others to launch himself at Arthur, wrapping him up in a big ole sloppy hug. Arthur just laughed, while Lenny whipped his head around to look at Charles. “Charles!” He lunged for Charles, bringing him in for a group hug. The others fell over themselves trying to get to them, resulting in a big puddle of former Van der Linde gang on a syndicate run hotel floor. Trelawney looked on at the mess of people, giggling to himself. 

Arthur shoved Sean off of him clambering to his feet. Sean settled for holding Arthur’s legs, looking up at the man “Oh Arthur me ole buddy an pal! I missed ye something fierce” he hiccoughed. “Spent many a lonely night thinking, where be Arthur, why won’t me boy come home?” He slurred forlornly. Arthur just shook the boy off his leg stepping away, big grin on his face. 

“I missed y’all too, what on earth are you doing getting drunk in the middle of the day?” Arthur asked them laughing, finding it especially funny to see Karen and Tilly pinning Charles down to smother him in kisses, peppering them over his face. Charles just had a big stupid grin on his face, obviously missing his family too. 

“Why Arthur, who are you to complain to us about a little revelry on New Years?” Trelawney slurred at him, looking only marginally more steady on his feet then the others. 

“It’s New Years?” Arthur asked surprised. He hadn’t really paid attention to the calendar since he’d left. Maybe not since they hit winter. It was just cold now. Gwen had mentioned that Spring and Winter in the north were kind of... intermixed, and that it didn’t start truly getting nice until well into May, he wasn’t really looking forward to that. Felt like forever away. 

The long suffering clerk at the desk called “It’s January 3rd” not impressed with the messy antics of the gang on the floor. But probably instructed to not disturb the gang unless strictly necessary. 

Arthur gave them all the stink eye “You’re still celebrating New Years three days out?” He asked unimpressed. 

Karen cackled at him, rolling off of Charles and helped to her feet by Kieran “Don’t go sounding like Grimshaw on us now Arthur” She sing songed at him. 

Arthur huffed, about to ask where the others were when Mary-Beth cut in, siddling close. She was drunker than Arthur had ever seen her “Bet you’re wondering where Gwen and the others are, huh?” She asked slyly, she elbowed him “C’mon let’s take you to the ranch! You’re going to love it!” She chirped, dragging Lenny to his feet and tugging him back outside. 

Arthur followed the others back onto their horses and trailed after them as they rode south and then west of the city. They shared some jokes, sang some songs and as they rode out of the small town of Black Diamond started calling “LENNAY!” At one another. Mary-Beth seemed to think it was the most fun she’d ever had, giggling madly, shouting it into Lenny’s ear, sitting behind him on his horse as she was. Lenny was just grinning, joining in on the fun. 

They made their way around a hill, following the road until it opened up into nice flat land. In the distance, tucked up against the hillside he could see a series of buildings, lit from within, chimneys smoking, looking warm and inviting in the late afternoon dimness. Kieran gave him and Charles a grin “Welcome to the Ranch!” He crowed. “It don’t have any other name yet, so we just been calling it the Ranch so far. It’s real nice” 

Tilly leaned over from her spot behind Trelawney, grinning ear to ear “It’s better’n nice. It’s gorgeous! Hosea and Sadie and some of the others have already moved out here, starting to fix up the place” It was on the tip of Arthur’s tongue to ask if Gwen had moved out here too but Tilly cast him a knowing glance “It were Gwen who declared she was going to live out here first, said she wanted to call dibs on the best house” She gave him a wink, which Arthur was embarrassed to admit made his heart beat a bit faster.

They rode on to the property. It was a mighty fine place, lots of buildings, all the fixings for a nice barn and paddocks galore. Arthur wanted to go look around and explore but more than that he wanted to find her. _‘Where the heck are they?’_ They found Uncle, Mrs. Grimshaw and Bodhan at the main house playing cards. Uncle wrapped Arthur and Charles both up in hugs, patting them on the back. He told them that the others were down out near the small lake, not too far ice skating. Charles decided to stay back, keeping warm with the others, catching up with them. 

Arthur made his way to the pond looking for John, Hosea, Gwen and the others. It didn’t take him long, cresting over a small slope, looking down to find a few figures cutting around on the ice. Hosea was sitting off to the side, watching John, Abigail, Jack, Sadie and Gwen have their fun on the ice. There she was, radiant smile in place, holding onto Jack’s hand, guiding him in pushing himself forward on his skates. Arthur felt his heart clench a bit at the sight, imagining her doing that with a different child altogether. 

John called something to her grabbing her attention. From here Arthur could see the sharp edge of her grin, passing Jack off to Abigail she loped slowly over where Sadie and John were standing, saying something probably real mean.  _ ‘I love her so much’  _ Arthur thought with a grin, making his way down the gradual slope to stand next to Hosea. The man grinned up at him, giving him a little wave, putting a finger to his lips, Arthur just smiled back, the two of them watching what was about to unfold together. 

John was looking surprisingly steady on his feet “I think I’m about ready to race you Gwen. Show you how fast a learner I am” John was sounding like an overconfident fool, looking to impress his wife, Abigail for her part just snorted and rolled her eyes.  _ ‘What an idiot’  _ Arthur thought with a grin. 

Gwen and Sadie just exchanged a look before she nodded her head in that patronizing way of hers and said “Whatever you say Mr. Marston” And lined up next to him. 

Sadie was apparently acting as judge, signaling them to take off. John scrambled forward, surprisingly quick for never having skated before Arthur was sure. Gwen loped after him easily, not that far behind before she flipped directions, now skating backwards, catching up to John easily and then passing by him. John squawked indignantly as Gwen gave him a little wave. To really rub it in she was flipping directions back and forth, executing little spins, staying well ahead of him, until John finally lost his footing and hit the ice hard. 

Gwen laughed, making her way back to John. She helped pick him up as he scrambled upwards back to his feet. “Luckily you have many more months to practice John” She teased him. 

“You been taking lessons on how to be a big mean ole bastard from Arthur?” John grumbled at her, wiping the snow and ice from his pants. 

Gwen gave him a nasty little smile “Don’t compare me to that amateur” Arthur couldn’t help it he barked a laugh at that, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

Abigail and Jack lit up shouting “Arthur!” and “Uncle Arthur!” at him at the same time, making their way carefully to him. When they got off the ice they both embraced him, telling him they were glad he was here. Sadie came next, smacking his shoulder, her way of saying she was happy to see him. 

John came last and a little sulkily “Of course you had to be here to witness that” John grumbled at him, using Arthur as support as he unstrapped the skates from his feet. “That woman is a menace” John grumped at him. 

Arthur just looked over at Gwen idly doing loops on the ice, watching them out of the corner of her eye, he smiled fondly turning back at John, clapping him on the shoulder “Yeah, she sure is”

Hosea stood, giving Arthur a pat “Glad to have you back Arthur, you’ll have to tell us all about your adventures later. For now how about the rest of us go get get warm with some hot cocoa up at the house?” Jack bounced up clearly eager for the cocoa. Arthur was grateful to Hosea for the opportunity to speak with Gwen alone. 

As the others climbed the slope back up towards the main house Gwen called from the ice “Don’t forget to use actual cream this time you miserly bastard” She called at Hosea’s retreating back. 

Hosea paused a moment, look of calculated confusion on his face “What was that Gwen? You want us to make yours with run off water from the outhouse? Peculiar choice, but alright” He said breezily. Gwen just barked a laugh at that, waving him off with a grin. 

Arthur was glad to see the two of them getting along... Even a little bit. Maybe Hosea actually enjoyed having someone who he could sharpen his wit on. As the others crested the hill he looked over at Gwen, watching her loop back and forth, looking over at him a bit shyly. Arthur grinned softly at her “What, you ain’t got no greeting for me?” He called teasingly. 

Gwen sniffed primly “I dunno, I’ve already been waiting over two weeks for you. What’s a few meters more?” Arthur grinned at her, sighing like he was put upon and made his way out onto the ice to intercept her. Gwen stopped moving, waiting for him to reach her. She was giving him that soft smile that she only ever wore for him when she was sure no one was looking. Just before he reached her, Arthur hit a patch of ice more slippery than the rest and went down like a bag of bricks. 

Gwen was laughing madly, tears streaming down her face as Arthur rolled over onto his back, briefly winded and a bit annoyed at her for ruining a romantic reunion he’d been picturing in his head for over two weeks. Gwen sat on the ground, discarding her strapped on skates and crawled over to him, still giggling. When she reached him she was grinning like a loon, still finding his impromptu fall hilarious. Arthur levered himself up on his elbows and reached up to pull her to him so that he could give her a kiss. 

Gwen’s laughter died, slanting her mouth over his, she made a soft sound of delight in the back of her throat, pressing forward so that he was laying back again, her draped over his chest, mittened hand tangling in his coat. Arthur used his gloved hand to reach up to the back of her neck. Her lips felt so cold, he couldn’t help but want to warm them up. He flicked his tongue into her mouth and she made a soft gasping sound, thrusting her own tongue to meet his. 

They stayed like that for a long while, the sun setting on them until it was well and truly dark, the only illumination was a lantern Hosea had the forethought to leave them near the log where he’d been seated before. Gwen pulled away only far enough to press her forehead to his “I missed you so much” She sighed softly at him. 

Arthur looped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him more firmly, he buried his face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her. God how he’d missed her. He didn’t realize just how bone deep tired he was until he laid here with her pressed against him. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms. She could chase his bad dreams away. Make him feel whole again. “‘Missed you too, more’n you could know” He mumbled into her neck, placing a few kisses there. 

Gwen pulled his face up to her again to give him another sweet kiss, brushing her mittens down the side of his face to his shoulders, before looping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest. She heaved a sigh, like she’d also been holding on to too much tension since they’d parted. After a few moments Gwen broke the silence “Arthur?” She asked quietly “I need to know, what you want” she told him softly. 

Arthur squeezed her extra tight, pressing his face into the crown of her head. He could feel his stomach clenching with nerves, but he needed to say his piece, been waiting far too long “I know, and I’m sorry you been dealing with all this, my people, this place, what’s been happening to you all by yourself” Gwen hummed back at him, grateful for the acknowledgment. “I made you wait too long, and I’m sorry” He murmured to her softly, moving to sit up so he could look at her. 

Gwen sat by his side, mittened hand looped around his gloved one. She was looking up at him expectantly “I’ve been awfully scared” He admitted with a frown “Been worried about the worst thing that could happen. Scared that what happened to Eliza and Isaac would happen to you. Or that...” Arthur’s frown deepened, momentarily looking away from her “That I’d forget about them” He said softly. Gwen squeezed his hand, moving to grab his other one too, also giving it a squeeze. 

He looked back at her “I didn’t think I deserved that kind of happiness, not with you” He took a breath “But I spoke with a very wise man and he said some things I hadn’t thought about. That I can’t let my fear of what might happen, about history repeating itself, stop me from enjoying the journey. Stop me from finding a way to redeem all the bad things I done” He lifted one hand to her face, brushing his gloved fingers down her cheek “But I realized that was a life I wanted. With you” He told her softly. 

Gwen looked up at him, expression gentle. She flicked her gaze down to their joined hands, biting at her lip “I’ve been really scared Arthur. Especially cause I thought you were going to be back a week ago. I’ve had so many people giving me advice that I didn’t want, pinning their hopes and dreams on me. It’s been pretty exhausting” She said a little bitterly. Arthur’s heart clenched with guilt at that. She flicked her gaze to look up at him “But I was also afraid of wanting something you didn’t. Of forcing you to stay with me” Arthur opened his mouth to reply but she barreled on “But that’s all I’ve ever wanted Arthur. A family of my own. And I was scared of how much I wanted that with you” 

She kept right on going “I know, I know it’s not the right time, and we haven’t known each other long, and we have so much stuff to deal with and I know that it’s hard on you and I’m sorry that-” Arthur stopped her mid babble by leaning forward to capture her mouth with his. Pressing himself against her, he looped his hand into the back of her hair, trying to convey all he was feeling through one kiss. 

He broke a part and looked her in the eye “That’s what I want too” He told her softly. Gwen gave him a watery smile, tears brightening her eyes, even in the darkness, she leaned forward again to give him another kiss, pressing more firmly into him. Arthur clutched back at her, wanting and needing to feel her skin on his. Gwen must have been thinking the same thing because she pulled herself to her feet, pulling him right along with her. 

She tugged him forward, picking the lamp up on the way and pulled him to one of the houses, smaller than the main one, but still two stories tucked away into the back of the property, a bit isolated from the other cabins. It too was lit from within, glowing in the darkness, fire burning in the chimney, smoke rising invitingly into the air. It’d be just like her to grab the most isolated house of the bunch, Arthur’s couldn’t say he blamed her. He’d want to talk to her about the decisions that had been made in his absence later, but now he just needed to feel her, be with her. They had plenty of time for talking later. 

When they made their way inside to the sparsely decorated space, Arthur was impressed by the size of the place. Far larger than he would have thought. He looked over to the kitchen where the fire was burning in the hearth, warming the whole of the lower floor. In front of the hearth was a mess of blankets and pillows, clothing strewn on the floor around it, looking much like a filthy birds nest. He gave Gwen a teasing look “You been sleeping on the floor like some kind of animal?” 

She gave him an eyeroll, shrugging out of her coat, hanging it up on the wall beside them and kicking off her boots “Oh shut up, and get undressed” She growled at him, helping him pull off his coat and hanging it up for him. She then crowded his space, pushing him towards her little nest of blankets. She was grabbing at his scarf, yanking it off him, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, and the straps of his suspenders impatiently. 

Arthur just chuckled lowly, bending down to kiss her pulling her flush against him. She made an irritated sound, not enjoying being interrupted in the act of undressing him, he just laughed again “Still so impatient” he chided her softly. He ran his palms over her clothed back, her waist, her bottom, missing feeling the curve of her. 

Gwen surged up to nip at his lip, before hooking her legs with his, causing him to tumble backwards into her little nest. He laughed again when she straddled him, working his shirt off his shoulders. “You would be too if you’d been having as many vivid fantasies as I’ve been having about you the last few weeks” She reached down to work the buttons to his pants, but Arthur caught her wrists, reversing their positions so he was on top of her, pressing her wrists into the ground beside her head. 

“Tell me about these fantasies” He hummed into her neck, trailing kisses there, enjoying her little gasps and the way she squirmed underneath him. 

He laved at a particular point on her neck, causing her to groan softly “Usually” She panted “It’d be little dreams of you coming home, finding me in bed while I’m still sleeping, feeling me up and kissing me all over, I’d wake up as you entered me and-” She hissed enjoying the way he dragged his teeth over her ear “Or I’d be doing something in this house or outside and you’d find me and fuck me up against a tree or the wall and- ah!” She moaned, Arthur sliding a hand into the band of her pants, fingers finding her deliciously wet already. 

Arthur gave her a slow and deep kiss, tongue thrusting in time to his fingers dipped inside her, thumb circling her, causing her to jerk against him. “You do anything to yourself when you’d wake up in a state” He rumbled at her. Gwen made a little keening sound into his neck, peppering kisses there. She nodded her head and mhmmed at him. “What did you do?” 

She groaned again, bucking up against his hand, he grinned at her, loving to watch her face. She gave him a little pleased sigh, flexing her free hand at his arm “Did you do something like this?” He asked her, swirling his thumb around firmly for good measure. Her hips jerked and Gwen gave a little cry. She nodded her head a bit frantically “Did you imagine it was me, filling you up?” He puffed against her ear, nipping at her lobe there. She gave another little cry nodding her head again and twisting her head around to give him a kiss.

She was jerking her hips against him, needing more, but Arthur was more interested in making her wait, pumping his fingers in and out of her lazily, thumb sliding slickly over her. “Arthur please” she whined against his lips. He just smiled against her, feeling benevolent, and sped up his pace. He was almost shocked at how quick it was, usually Gwen needed a bit more work and care to get to the edge. He watched her orgasm, his name tumbling from her lips, cheeks flushed, spasming around his fingers. 

Arthur pulled his hand away, bringing his fingers to his mouth lick her off of him. She watched him do it, lips parted and gaze hungry. Arthur grinned, leaning in to give her a kiss “I think that might be the first time I’ve ever done that with you fully clothed” He commended himself for his service. Gwen growled at him, wrapping her legs around him and flipping them back over, her on top of him now. She whipped her shirt off, leaving Arthur to fondle at her chest and she shimmied out of her own pants before gripping his pants and yanking them down to his ankles. Arthur helped get them the rest of the way off, using his toes to hook the pants legs over his feet. 

Gwen didn’t waste anytime, aligning them and thrusting down on top of him. Arthur gave a gasping groan, realizing just what a poor substitute his hand had been for her all this time. Fuck did she feel good. He surged upright, sitting up to catch her mouth as she began jerking her hips over him. Arthur helped her along, thrusting in time with her, one hand cradling her breast, the other wrapped around her, massaging her bottom, using it to help guide her pace. Gwen reached a hand down to tweak at his nipple and Arthur bucked up into her, groaning into her neck. 

Gwen bent down to kiss him, threading her free hand into his hair. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Arthur could barely take all the sensations hitting him at once. Her warm skin sliding over his. The feel of him pumping in and out of her slick warm heat. The feel of her tongue against his. He was almost disappointed at how quick this was going to be “Gwen wait-” He bit out. She just increased her pace, not one to be left behind she reached her fingers down to circle herself. Arthur pumped into her with a gasping cry, letting himself go, thrusting up into her hard. Gwen was seconds behind him, amplifying his own with her spasming over him. 

Arthur breathed a delirious sob into her neck, groaning as they both came down, both their faces pressed into each other's necks. Gwen looped her arms around him giving him a squeeze, before trailing her nails up and down his spine. Arthur just shivered against her, holding her close, trailing kissed from her collarbone to her jaw before tilting his head up to capture her lips. When the broke apart he made sure she was looking at him when he smiled at her and told her “I love you” 

Gwen just grinned dipping down to kiss him again. When she was done she pulled away “I love you too” She flexed something within her, gripping him inside her. It was almost enough to make him go cross eyed from the feeling of it. He gasped against her mouth, Gwen just wore that cheeky smile of hers that he loved so much “And I definitely” She gave him a kiss and another squeeze “Absolutely” Another kiss and squeeze “Really” Again “Love sex with you”. Arthur gasped at that, feeling himself slip out of her, their combined fluids dripping down onto him. 

He pulled her down for another kiss, wanting to burn the feeling of her tongue into his memory. The taste of her, the feel of her skin on his. The way she smelled. Arthur lifted her up and rolled them so they were lying down, laying side by side, mouths still attached. He slid his hands over her back and ribs, tucking his hand into her hair again, deepening their kiss once more. They eventually found both of themselves drowsing, kisses becoming progressively lazier and sloppier. 

Arthur turned her around so he could press her back to his front, looping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. Gwen gave a contented sigh, pressing back against him fully. Arthur trailed a hand over her belly and felt no discernible difference, though he knew that would change eventually. He remembered the changes Abigail had gone through when she’d been pregnant with Jack. Gwen threaded her fingers with his over her belly. There’d be time for insecurities and worries tomorrow. For now, he was just going to bask in the presence of the woman he loved who wanted to have a family with him. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, nosing his way into her hair and breathing her in. 

After a moment Gwen asked a bit too casually “So for a name, hear me out, but what do you think of Beef Two?” Arthur could hear her silly grin even if he couldn’t see her face. He groaned, thumping his head into her shoulder. 

“Just go to sleep woman, christ” He grumbled, as Gwen snickered to herself, clearly amused by her own sense of humour. Arthur was secretly maybe kind of looking forward to all manner of stupid names she was going to come up with in the coming months. He’d never tell her that though, might encourage her too much. He settled in, hoping to fall asleep before her abominable snores started up. 


	34. Canada - Where the Buffalo Roam

**Chapter 7 - Canada**

**Part 34 - Where the Buffalo Roam**

**_February 1900_ **

It was early February and Arthur was very unimpressed with how much colder it seemed to be getting here. He was used to much milder winters, where by the time February hit, snow was on it’s way out, nature was starting to think about greening up, and the sun hung in the sky a little bit longer everyday. But this far North that did not seem to be the case. They’d had a major dumping of snow in the last several days, which Gwen explained was also pretty typical of the area. She’d shrugged at him this morning “We’re this close to the mountains, what do you expect?” Arthur had just grumbled as he got his clothes on to go shovel some pathways into the snow. 

It weren’t often that Gwen used the pregnancy card to get out of doing work, but she seemed to have a very particular and intense dislike for shoveling now. She much preferred to loaf in their warm bed, snuggled up under the covers, reading the morning away. When he’d complained at her about it a few weeks ago she’d huffed at him and informed him primly that “Snow is for playing in, not doing work” Arthur had shot back at her that she sounded an awful like Uncle and she’d tossed a pillow at his head for the trouble. 

He was making decent headway from their house towards the main house, where Hosea and the others were staying for now, the other buildings not quite livable yet. John and his family, Sadie, Charles, Uncle, and Mrs. Grimshaw with visits from Bodhan typically stayed in the main house. The others were still holed up in that hotel in Calgary with Stepano footing the bill. Arthur could see Charles and John working from the other direction towards him. “You get kicked outta your house too?” John called sardonically. 

Arthur just huffed a laugh “Yeah, something like that” he called back. He’d shoveled snow before, but when it was this much it was particularly back breaking work. He found himself getting tired, wanting to go up to the main house and grab whatever breakfast Mrs. Grimshaw and Bodhan had cooking up. He thought he smelled the enticing aroma of sausage and cheesy eggs in the air. His stomach growled in protest. Arthur just sighed, setting his shoulders, hoping to get the work done faster than they was currently. 

It wasn’t too much longer when they were just about done that Uncle came ambling out of the main house shouting at them “That ain’t right you darn fools!” he cried stomping over to them. Charles, John, and Arthur exchanged exasperated looks. Uncle had been doing this a lot lately. Coming up and playing foreman just as the work was about to get done, demanding changes. Not that he’d ever bother helping out to make those changes. “The path here is too narrow between houses. What do we do if we need get a wagon through to any of the other places? Huh? What would you fools do without me?” 

Arthur scowled “Uncle, the work is just about done, how about you either shut your damn mouth, or go grab your own shovel to fix the problem?” 

Uncle flapped his hands in front of him “You know I can’t do that Arthur Morgan my-” Charles and John choroused with Uncle at the exact same time “Lumbago!” Uncle gave them an offended look, looking down the path Arthur had just dug towards Gwen flouncing out the house. Uncle wandered towards her, waving “Would you tell that lazy man of yours to do a job right for once-” Gwen cut him off by hip checking sideways into a snow back, not stopping her forward momentum towards the main house. Uncle squawked in indignation. Arthur, John, and Charles burst into laughter at Uncle’s expression. 

“Only lazy man I see is the one who can’t get himself out of a snowbank” Gwen chirped walking past them. She gave them a finger wriggle and a salute “I thank you for your service, fine sirs” She said seriously, strutting by. 

Amused grin playing at his lips Arthur called after her “What, I put in all the work and you get to reap the rewards AND eat breakfast first?” Gwen just looked over her shoulder giving him a cheeky grin, and putting a skip into her step to be extra annoying. Arthur shook his head, fond smile playing at his lips, he looked over at the others. “You fellers wanna grab breakfast?” They nodded, abandoning their shovels in favor of following Arthur to the main house. 

Gwen was already seated plate piled high with toast, eggs and sausage. As he walked by Arthur placed a kiss on her head “You leaving any food for the rest of us?” he teased. 

Gwen shoveled a piece of bread into her face and grinned giving him a muffled “Nope!” before tucking into her food. 

Susan handed him a plate, he observed he only got one sausage to Gwen’s two. Susan noticed his look “Don’t you give me that look Mr. Morgan, you know that she’s eating for two” He watched Sadie, Gwen, and Abigail mouth ‘eating for two’ at each other at the same time Grimshaw said it before dissolving into giggles. Mrs. Grimshaw seemed to be, next to him of course, most invested in Gwen’s health, always making sure she got as much food as she needed and hollering at anyone who complained about it. 

He gave a long suffering sigh taking his place at the table next to Hosea, who was reading yesterday’s paper with interest. “Anything good?” He asked Hosea around a mouthful of eggs. He’d been mighty hungry lately. That midwife Lucy who Gwen dragged him along to appointments with tried telling him that some men experienced sympathy hunger with their pregnant wives. Gwen had found it hilarious when Arthur pointed out to Lucy that they wasn’t married and he was pretty sure it was cause he’d been working hard to help set up a new Ranch. 

Hosea glanced at him over the newspaper grinning wide “Yes actually” He folded the paper down to show Arthur some of its contents “Looks to be a livestock sale going on today in the city. I think we have an opportunity to buy all the animals we needs to have a successful spring, what do you say?” Arthur looked over the information. It was on the south side of town, meaning it wouldn’t be too far to go make their purchase. And then drive the livestock back. 

Arthur hummed “What’re you thinking of buying?” 

“Well definitely some cattle, dairy if we can find a good price. Some sheep’d be good too. I was thinking if we leave soon we might catch Kieran and he can help us choose some horses too” Hosea gave him a grin. 

Arthur rubbed at his beard, he’d been letting it grow longer that usual to help fend off some of the cold, he glanced over at Gwen who wasn’t being very subtle about listening in “What do you think Miss Moneybags?” 

She snorted at his latest nickname for her. There had been a bit of tension early in January when Gwen basically said she didn’t care if they used her savings for everything they needed on the ranch. Arthur had said absolutely not, that they was already imposing on her and Stepano’s people too much. Gwen had just rolled her eyes at him, dragging him to the bank to actually show him how much money she had. Apparently Stepano had invested her inheritance from her dead parents when she was a girl, multiplying the money many times over. She could buy them 700 head of prime cattle and still have enough to buy a whole other ranch the size of this one outright. That had put an end to the disagreement pretty quickly. Arthur never thought he was going to bag a rich woman, but here he was. 

Gwen had been the one to buy the furniture as their people needed it, including beds, dishware, the table they were eating at and she’d been looking for some couches she liked. She’d also dragged a tailor out here a few weeks ago to take measurements for them all to get some more clothes made for everyone. They should be ready anytime now. Arthur had tutted at her that she wouldn’t have much money left if she kept being so extravagant. She’d goosed him on his bottom and told him to except her generous gift please and thank you. 

Gwen scraped the last of her eggs into her mouth before answering “Sure why not. Can I come?” She asked with a hopeful glint. Arthur was giving her a look. Lucy had recommended she keep riding to a minimum for the next month or so, and then when she was much further along. Gwen had snorted dismissing that. She was awfully choosey about what advice she’d follow depending on how much of an inconvenience she felt it was  _ ‘Insufferable woman’  _ Lucy had been particularly horrified when Gwen had explained how much riding and she’d done in the first two months of her pregnancy. She’d even omitted the whole being held against her will and hung, but Lucy was not having it. She wanted Gwen to take it easy for a little while. Arthur had been doing everything in his power to slow her down, not that it helped much.

Arthur squinted at her “You gonna ride in the wagon like you supposed to?” 

Gwen’s grin widened “Nope!” She chirped. “Beef’ll be lonely without me”

Arthur’s mouth twisted into disapproval with some effort _ ‘Insufferably cute woman’  _ he shook his head “Then absolutely not” 

Gwen put her chin in her hand, looking exaggeratedly pensive a moment “Well, luckily you’re not the boss of me, so I’m going into town whether you want me to or not” She beamed at him, grabbing her dish and taking it over to the basin to wash. She hummed a tune offkey as he glared at her back. “Abigail you and Jack want to come with me? The tailor should have those clothes ready, and there’s some other things I wanted to grab too” 

Abigail smiled “Sure, we could do with some change in scenery. I wouldn’t mind going to pick up some new soap, the last kind we bought smelled a bit off to me” she got up, bringing her and Jack’s dishes over to Gwen so she could wash them for her. 

Arthur cast Bodhan a beseeching look. Looking for help. Bodhan just shrugged his massive shoulders “Yelizaveta does whatever she want. Always like this” Arthur just let out a frustrated breath _ ‘All of them are no help at all’  _

Hosea slapped his hand on the table delighted “It’s decided then! We’ll go into town, rustle up some livestock and bring them back” He looked over at Charles and John “You fellas going to help us out?” 

Charles just grinned, clearly amused by Arthur’s struggles “Yeah, that sounds fun” John just bobbed his head in a nod, mouth full of food. They got their gear together, including weapons, ready to head into town. The former Van der Linde gang was a might bit paranoid about dangers out in the wild. Nothing had happened this close to Calgary yet, probably by the guiding influence of Stepano, but it didn’t hurt to keep mindful. Charles and Arthur had learned that the hard way on their to town from Moose Jaw, dealing with desperate folk, angry at their circumstances and wanting to take it out on some Indians who’d had a rough go of it. 

As they exited under the sign that was still blank because no one would let Gwen call their new home ‘Potato Patch Place’, cause they wasn’t even planning on growing potatoes, Arthur took a look at the woman he had the misfortune of being deeply in love with. She was sitting high above them all on top of her too large horse, self satisfied grin in place as she told Charles some story or other. She caught him looking at her and she gave him a little finger waggle and a wink before turning back to Charles. Arthur grinned to himself, feeling a bit dopey ‘ _ Guess I ain’t so unlucky to have her after all’  _

 

_ Late that afternoon... _

 

Gwen had left them with a letter of credit to use at the auction house to buy any livestock they needed, before running off with Abigail. John had insisted that Jack should stay with them, learn a thing or two about animals or something. Jack had given his mother a stricken look, clearly favoring errand running with his mother than the stink of livestock penned in too close. Arthur couldn’t blame him. He didn’t like it very much either. But it was good for the boy to learn. 

Charles was off, having gone to retrieve Kieran so he could advise them on horses. Arthur knew Hosea’s tricks though, knowing what that was all about. Convince Kieran to come work with the horses on the ranch, and then maybe he’d move out there dragging Sean and Karen with him. Which then might make Lenny and Mary-Beth lonely, making them come out. The only two stragglers left to convince would then be Tilly and Trelawney. Tilly would either decide for herself if she wanted to come, or if she wanted to stay, weren’t anything they could do to convince her, ‘cept maybe find an unmarried handsome bachelor of the lawful persuasion to come work out there. Trelawney was a lost cause. The man would never deign to live on some dirty farm, much preferring the comforts of the city. He had come to visit a few times which was nice. And really, if he stayed in Calgary it weren’t too long a ride into town. 

Sadie stayed with them at the livestock auction, having strong opinions about what good prices were in the area. Unlike the rest of them, Sadie had taken it upon herself to introduce herself around to the neighboring farms, having more experience in that sort of neighbourly attitude that a group of career outlaws lacked. Through this she’d learned what a good and bad price looked like for cattle and sheep, more so than the rest of them. 

After all was said and done with the cows and sheep, them being successful in the acquisition of several dairy cows, a herd of sheep, and much to Hosea’s delight a flock of chickens, it was now time for the pony show to start. Luckily this was when Charles decided to show up, dragging behind him Kieran, Karen, and surprisingly Trelawney and Igor. _ ‘The hell is he doing here?’  _ Arthur thought annoyed. He still didn’t enjoy the man at all, finding him to be a short little bastard. Kieran wandered by, waving in greeting coming to stand beside John by the fence looking at the horses, clearly excited. Karen made her way over to Jack to see how he was doing, finding the boy just as disinterested in horses as she was. 

Arthur was surprised to see Igor and Trelawney making their way to him. Igor looked as though his nose had been freshly broken, face red at his jaw where it looked like he’d been punched hard. Fat lip too. Igor cast a flat look up at Trelawney before glowering at Arthur and opening his mouth to speak. Arthur was delighted to see the man was missing one of his upper front teeth, having been knocked out. “Congratulations Cowbo-” He cut himself off “Arthur. I am sure you are very proud of your decision to breed” And with that Igor stomped away, not looking back at him. 

Trelawney stayed behind giving Arthur an amused look. Arthur looked back at him confused “What the hell was that?” He asked Josiah. 

Trelawney just shrugged “Best to ask Gwen I would think” And like that he went to follow after Igor.

Arthur watched him go, expression puzzled _ ‘What?’  _ A small pit of dread opened up in his stomach _ ‘What the hell did she do now?’ _ Arthur looked over at Hosea “I’m going into town for a bit” he called, moving towards Ghost to go find where the hell Gwen had gotten off to. Hosea just waved him off. 

Arthur rode into the heart of the city, first stopping at the tailors, then the grocers, then her favorite book store, tracing her steps through the city. He eventually saw Abigail walking out of the post office, arms full of packages, making her way to the small buggy she come into town in with Jack. Arthur dismounted making his way over to her, grabbing some of the packages and helping her tuck them into the buggy’s footwell. Abigail smiled at him “Oh thank you Arthur, you came just in time” 

“No trouble, though Abigail” He leaned in closer “Where’d Gwen get off to?” Abigail momentarily winced, biting her lip “Abigail” he repeated strained. She gestured at a park down the street, where Arthur could see Gwen’s massive horse nosing through the snow looking for snacks. “Thank you” he told her jogging back to Ghost to mount up and rode towards the park. 

He found her, back turned sitting on one of the benches, seeming to obliviously enjoying her day. Arthur approached and noticed she was admiring something in her hand holding it up to the light. It was white with flecks of red on it... Was that a tooth? “Gwen, why the hell do you have somebody's tooth?” He asked pained. She jumped a bit, nearly fumbling and dropping her prize. He snorted a laugh coming around the bench to face her “It had better be for some good reason cause I don’t know if I can take you being into teeth or-” Arthur froze a moment taking her slightly disheveled appearance and “What the HELL happened to your FACE?” 

Gwen grimaced, touching her fingers to the large shiner forming around her eye “Uh, I got punched in the face?” She asked tentatively. Arthur could feel himself seeing red “Don’t be mad!” 

“I ain’t mad! I’m murderous!” He snarled, kneeling in front of her to grab at her face, tilting it this way and that, checking the damage. He hissed when he got a closer look at the black eye, it looked painful. “Who the hell did this to you?” He asked dangerously, fully prepared to mutilate someone. 

Gwen sighed, annoyed at his overreaction “Igor but-” 

“He. Did. What?” Arthur bit out through his teeth. He was going to behead that stupid fucking bastard. How dare he lay a hand on her. He fucking knew she was pregnant. Arthur imagined himself holding the tiny bastard down on the ground as he choked the life out of him. 

Gwen grabbed him by his shoulders, grounding him a moment, breaking him away from his murderous ideation “Arthur. It’s fine. I handled it” Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Gwen just placed her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. “We got into it. I hit him first, he hit me back, so I finished it, breaking his nose and winning myself this” She held up the tooth in her palm showing him. 

Arthur looked down at it, and then back at her, and then down at it again “You stole his tooth?” He asked incredulously. 

“Not stole, won. Fair and square” she harrumphed at him. 

“You the one who fucked up Igor’s face like that?” He asked suddenly feeling very very tired. 

“Oh good, he actually went and found you. Yeah we got into it because he was saying something rude about you, I told him to keep your name out of his mouth, he was rude again, I told him he’d better start being nice or I was going to beat the nice into him and then,” Gwen hummed, tilting her head “Well I’ve never been very good at keeping my cool so I punched him in the jaw, and then well” She gestured at her face and the tooth. “After it was over I told him he had to go say something nice to you, using your name or I’d come in the night to steal all his teeth” She shrugged as if that was perfectly normal threat for pregnant woman to make. For anyone to make. _ ‘Good lord’  _ he thought agonized.  

Arthur dropped his hands to either side of her on the bench, collapsing his head into her lap “Gwen” He groaned pained “What the hell is wrong with you?” he muttered into her legs, so very done with today. 

Gwen gave an affronted huff “What do you mean, it all turned out alright” 

Arthur lifted his head to look her in the eyes “No it didn’t you fool. You got hit in the face, what if something worse had happened?”

Gwen was glowering at him now “It was just Igor, what’s it matter? I can take a hit” 

Arthur buried his face in his hands a moment, giving an agonized sigh before looking up at her frustrated “Gwen, it’s not just you anymore, do you understand that? You can’t be taking risks like that. It’s not some interesting story you get to tell. You could have been hurt. Our-” His voice broke on the word child, clenching his jaw, he looked away. 

Gwen froze a moment before deflating and looking down at her hands, watching her fingers twiddle together “Oh” She said. Arthur sighed, levering himself up to sit next to her. After a beat she looked over at him a bit anxiously “I’m sorry” she said softly. 

He sighed tilting his head to look at her “I know you don’t like being told what to do, and I know you think you know best. But Gwen. Please. You can’t keep doing this shit. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you” She nodded her head, leaning into him, Arthur looped his arm around her shoulders, pressing her into his side “Just, if you could try a bit harder to be mindful of how your decisions affect others I’d appreciate it” 

Gwen rested her head on his chest “I can try. But, you can’t go making me feel like an invalid anytime you start getting worried. I need to be able to do things on my own. I’m not just some-” she grasped her hand in front of her, looking for the right word “Baby container”

Arthur snorted “I know it’s going to be an uphill battle getting you to rest and take it easy the next six months, just if every so often you could remember that I ain’t being a mother hen for the fun of it, alright?” Gwen hummed in agreement. 

“Deal” She said with a small smile, extending her hand out for him to shake. He huffed at her, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. She leaned forward plucking his hat off his head to obstruct anyone from the street who might be watching them, and leaned up to kiss him. Arthur hummed against her mouth, pleased. They would figure shit out as they went along. It would be fine. 

He got up, offering her a hand which she took with a grin. They walked arm and arm back towards their horses. He gave her a sly look “You know, I did think it was awfully funny when I saw that pretty boy had a tooth knocked out” 

Gwen just grinned manically at him, holding Igor’s tooth up again “I think I’m going to make it into a necklace and wear it always” 

Arthur gave her a look “Please don’t do that. I don’t want to be rolling around with you forced to look at his tooth” Gwen’s grin just widened. “Please don’t do it now just because I asked you not to” Gwen just hummed a tune off key, lifting herself up onto Beef’s back “Gwen. Please” She was riding away. “Gwen, come on” He was pleading he knew, but he didn’t care. He could go 100 lifetimes without needing to ever look at Igor’s tooth ever again. 

 

**_March 1900_ **

At the end of March John had asked him to join him on a fishing trip. Arthur thought that was strange, one, given they were real busy with the snow starting to melt, and two, Hosea was a much better fisherman than he was. Arthur said as much and John had gotten all weird and twitchy and said something to the effect of brotherly bonding time. Arthur had scoffed at that, saying he’d better be inviting Lenny, Charles, and Sean too then. John had just gotten more twitchy before getting mad and yelling “Forget it!” at him and stomping off. 

Gwen had come around the corner when she heard John shout and looked at Arthur confused “The heck was that about?” She was carrying a sack of chicken feed that Arthur worried might be too heavy for her so he went to try and take it from her, she just batted his hands away, holding the sack out of his reach. 

Gwen had started showing in February, though it was only obvious when she was naked. She hadn’t been pleased. First with all her pants now fitting her poorly, meant she was for the most part relegated to dresses which she found inconvenient for work. But lately she’d been more loudly whining about her center of gravity being all thrown off. That had mainly come about when he’d set upon her two weeks ago when she was doing her stretching and balancing exercises and he’d done his usual hip check while she was bent over. Much to his shock, cause it had never happened before, she’d gone flying, making him feel guilty and pissing Gwen right the hell off. 

With the fullness of her stomach starting though he’d started to notice a few other changes too, like her hair looking fuller and glossier, her cheeks and lips looking rosier. Her skin was practically radiant. He’d thought her pretty before, but now... He’d been sure to compliment this new development. His personal favorite though had to be her increased sensitivity to his touch. She seemed absolutely wild for it, not to mention often insatiable, hunting him down in the middle of the work day for a literal roll in the hay between chores. He weren’t complaining, that was for sure. 

Arthur looked over to where John was stomping away back to one of the barns, and then glanced over at Gwen and shrugged “I don’t know, John wants to go on a fishing trip” 

“Oh, is he taking Hosea?” Gwen asked, hefting her chicken feed sack onto her hip. Arthur made to grab it again, but she batted his hand away with a glare. 

“No, just wanted to go on a brotherly fishing trip he called it” Arthur said confused twist to his mouth. 

“Oh, so like you and him and Lenny and Sean or something?” Gwen asked. 

Arthur huffed a laugh “That’s what I said. Nah, he just wants go with me” 

Gwen gave him a look, wry twist to her mouth “Well you should go, see what bee is in his bonnet” 

Arthur shook his head “There’s work that needs doing around here, we can’t just go disappear for a few days for a few lousy fish. Neither one of us is particularly good at it anyways” 

Gwen sighed at him “Yeah well, if John is acting twitchy he’s probably being weird around Abigail too, and you should go find out what exactly is going on so she ain’t bothered” She pursed her lips at him “Besides, I have a sudden intense craving for salmon. Go find me some” She waved him away, dismissing him with a mean little grin. 

“Yes your majesty” He replied sarcastically, trailing after John into the barn to see what the hell his problem was. 

This was how he ended up in a mountain tourist town with John a few days later, walking the main street looking for a fishing goods store. “I’m telling you, we ain’t going to find any fishing tackle in some fancy town like this. We should of stopped at that little podunk place along the river before. But no, John Marston had to go to the mountains. Find some special fishing tackle” Arthur grumbled at him. 

John just waved him off, carefully reading signs on the front of the shops, clearly looking for something in particular “Oh quit your bellyaching, we won’t be much longer. You can go find some fancy bauble for your woman if you’re so bored” 

“Don’t see any fancy knife stores around, doubt Gwen would want anything else” Arthur muttered, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. John just cast him a wide eyed look. “What?” 

“You two have the weirdest relationship” John told him with a shake of his head. 

Arthur gave him an offended grunt “Ain’t nothing weird about the practical applications of a nice knife. Besides, Gwen don’t really like glittery things or flowers” He’d only recently finally managed to convince her to stop wearing that creepy Igor tooth necklace, but Arthur wasn’t going to tell John that, lest it get out to the whole group that Gwen was a bit weird and liked to make people around her uncomfortable where possible for her own amusement.  

“Whatever you say Arthur” John trailed off, eyes widening in delight “There we are!” He marched forward into a general goods store, pushing through the door and disappearing inside. 

With John out of sight Arthur cast a quick glance around at the other stores quickly to see if there might in actual fact be a store selling decent knives  _ ‘No luck’ _ he gave a forlorn sigh. He’d just have to settle for some fish instead then. He trailed into the store behind John looking around. John was at the counter looking through a catalogue anxiously, not paying attention to Arthur one bit. “Where’s your fishing tackle?” Arthur called to the shop keep. The man gestured to a sparse corner filled with some mediocre lures and bait. _ ‘It’ll have to do’  _

He found a halfway decent river lure that should do nicely in his quest for Salmon and brought it to the front, shouldering John out of the way. John snapped the catalogue shut he’d been browsing through with an indignant huff and stomped outside. Arthur gave an awkward smile to the man in front of him “Uh, sorry about my friend, he can be a bit sporadic sometimes. Dropped on his head a few too many times, you know” He gave a helpless shrug. The shop keep didn’t seem to give a shit, ringing up Arthur’s purchase and wishing him a good day. 

Arthur stepped outside to find John smoking near their horses, pissy expression on his face “What the hell is wrong with you?” Arthur asked him, stuffing his lure into a saddlebag. 

John took a long drag before tossing his cigarette butt down and snuffing it out with his boot “It don’t matter, I can’t afford it anyways” He grumbled. 

Arthur sighed “Well how short are you? Maybe I can lend you a bit?” John muttered something that Arthur didn’t catch “What?”

“I said I’m short $100” He grumbled, lighting up another cigarette. Something must have been real wrong if John was chain smoking. Last time Arthur had seen him do that was right before he’d vanished on Abigail. 

Arthur did a double take, staring at John like he’d grown another head “What the hell are you trying to buy that you need $100 more dollars?” 

John looked like her was going to say something before he sighed, climbing onto his horse and shaking his head “Forget about it, let’s go catch some fish” 

Arthur hopped on Ghost and trotted after him “$100, jesus John, what you got some foie gras to buy? Maybe some gold leaf? Some virgin blood soaked lace perhaps?” He went down a laundry list of all the most absurdly expensive things he could think of as they made their way towards a lake known for good fishing. John just rode in sulky silence, not rising to Arthur’s bait. 

When they dismounted and got their rods together, stepping out to the edge of the water, John gave a sad little sigh. Arthur threw him an unimpressed stare “You gonna moon all day or are we going to fish?”  

John gave him a sour look, setting his lure up with clumsy fingers “I was just thinking this place is awfully pretty, is all” In a voice that Arthur was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear John muttered “I wish Abigail could see it” 

Arthur took in the scenery and John was absolutely right, it was just weird that he’d been the one to observe that. Crystal blue lake, steaming gently in the early afternoon sun, encircled by dense looking pine forest, covered in a shiny dusting of snow. Bracketed on all sides by large towering mountains. Arthur twisted his mouth, stopping his cast to give John a frank look “What is going on with you? You’ve been weird this whole time since you asked me to come on this trip. And now you’re all sulky cause you can’t afford some fancy bauble in a store?” 

John sighed, looking down at his hands before looking up at Arthur, expression a bit hound dog “I wanted to buy a ring” John said softly, a bit embarrassed. 

Arthur blinked “You want to buy a ring? Why’s it gotta be so expensive? You could get one for about $15 in Calgary” 

John made a frustrated sound “I don’t just want any ring. I want a ring that Abigail wants. It’s for her.” He looked up at Arthur challengingly “I want to ask her to marry me” 

Arthur blinked at him surprised “Oh” he said, before recovering “Well that’s real nice John”

John twisted his lips, clearly waiting for Arthur to start ragging on him, when he didn’t he let out a breath “But all the ones she likes, simple bands with a single stone, they’re all real expensive and I can’t afford them and if I’m going to try this life, put a real effort in, I want to make sure I do it right. Get her what she wants. The legal way” The poor man looked so frustrated and angry. 

Arthur sighed, understanding the feeling. There’d been several times in the last few months, negotiating with other farmers, or buying what they needed, where people were clearly trying to fleece them. It would be so easy to put a gun in their faces and take what he wanted. Instead he’d just sat back and took it, making him irritated as all hell. It was almost enough to make him want to take Stepano up on his offer for doing odd jobs for the man. At least then he’d get to flex his muscle a bit more again  _ ‘Stop thinking like that, it ain’t all you are anymore’  _

He was proud of John for his thought process, even it if weren’t working perfectly for him so far. Arthur had a sudden epiphany, thinking back to a letter he’d received what felt like years ago now, but had been while they was still holed up in Beaver Hollow. Arthur dug into his satchel and found what he was looking for. He stepped up to John, touching his shoulder and holding out the ring he had forgotten about for how turbulent their lives had been. “Here, take it” He said awkwardly, thrusting the ring into John’s hands. 

John stared at him and then down at the ring, taking it gently in his fingers. He turned it this way and that, looking at Arthur stunned “Arthur” he said softly, touched “I can’t take this, if it’s for Gwen-” 

“It ain’t for Gwen” Arthur interjected awkwardly “It was uh, Mary’s once upon a time” John just stared at him blankly. 

“And you don’t want to give this to Gwen?” John asked incredulous. 

Arthur huffed a laugh, rubbing at his hair “I don’t think it’s good taste to ask a woman to marry you with another woman who you already asked’s ring” He twisted his lips into a wry smile “And Gwen and I ain’t ever talked about it so, please take it. I want you to have it” He gave John another awkward pat. 

John just kept staring at the ring, looking real touched. He looked back up at Arthur, grinning a wide genuine smile. “Thank you Arthur. This means a lot. So much. Just. Thank you” 

Arthur smiled his own smile “I’m proud of you John, I want all the happiness in the world for you and Abigail and Jack” They stared at each other a beat longer before they both decided it was too awkward, and stepped away from each other, coughing and adjusting their coats. “How about we get to fishing?” 

So they cast their lines, standing quietly while their lures bobbed along the water. After awhile with no bites John looked over at Arthur “Arthur” He said too casually “You ain’t worried you’re going to fall in again are you?” 

Arthur heaved a sigh at him, flicking him an annoyed glance “John...” He said warningly. 

“It’s okay. If you fall in, don’t worry I will fish you back out” John was grinning at him. 

Arthur scowled at him “Stop...”

“But I ain’t warming you with my body, I just, we ain’t got that kind of relationship” John was giving him a large toothy smile. 

“I will drown you John” Arthur said menacingly, not that it worked. John just kept laughing to himself, until the bastard almost got pulled in by a big fish himself, allowing Arthur to turn the tables making fun of his foolish, good hearted little brother. In the end they only managed to catch one fish, but it was Gwen’s salmon, and John was generous enough to let Arthur pretend he caught it, being the big brave provider he was. Arthur just rode with him home, excited to get back, show Gwen his prize, and see Abigail’s expression after John proposed to her. 

 

**_May 1900_ **

John and the now Mrs. Abigail Marston got married mid-May on a refreshingly warm day, cool breeze coming off from the still snow tipped mountains to the west. Abigail looked beautiful during the ceremony, new dress pressed and kept clean just for this occasion. Mary-Beth had helped her weave a crown of small spring flowers into her hair. John had looked a nervous fool, absolutely over the moon with how beautiful his wife looked. At least he’d gone to get a shave and a haircut. 

It was Hosea who had married them. Gwen had tried earnestly to use her contacts near New York to try and find the Reverend, but they didn’t get the message to him in time. So Hosea had declared he’d be happy to get ordained to help. They were married in front of friends and family on the Ranch, who all looked elated for them. 

The party was in full swing and Arthur was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand, the other held a lit cigar. He was having an amazing time, a bit drunk, sitting with Sean,  Trelawney and Pearson at a picnic table as they told stories about Stepano’s house and the weird little ukrainian folk traditions they’d witnessed. Arthur watched as John and Abigail, Lenny and Mary-Beth, Karen and Kieran, and Mrs. Grimshaw and Bodhan spun around each other on their makeshift dance floor out in front of the main house. Stepano had gifted them with a phonograph to play music from, which was awful kind of him. 

All the work that needed doing on the Ranch was done. They’d finally finished planting, getting to take a long break from tilling and fixing the land. The animals were well looked after. And all five of the house buildings were starting to look livable outside of just the main house and his and Gwen’s place in the corner of the property. It was finally time to take a break and revel a bit. Arthur stretched his shoulders, waving at the others he went off to go find Gwen. 

In the last month she’d been slowing down a bit more, easily tiring more so than ever before. This was a bit of a blessing and a curse to Arthur’s mind. At least she was usually easy to find, less able to get herself into any trouble. The only problem was this lack of mobility was making her a bit extra prickly, with more idle time to scheme and plot. Just last week when she’d bullied him into taking her into town so they could buy some more decorations for the wedding, Arthur had had to drag her out of the fabric store before she hit someone. He’d left her alone literally for five minutes to grab a newspaper for Hosea and had to run back in to peel Gwen’s hands off the shopkeepers lapels. 

She’d steamed at him as they continued their errands until he finally had enough and bought her some fried potatoes from a street vendor to get her to forgive him. That at least had been one nice part of Gwen’s escalating pregnancy, though she might be quicker to anger than before, she was very willing to forgive almost any slight for tasty treats. He’d on more than one occasion gone into Black Diamond to buy her some chocolate when she’d been in a particularly sulky mood. 

Arthur took another drink from his whiskey bottle and walked around the candle and lamp lit dance floor looking for his woman in the darkness.  _ ‘Maybe I’ve had a few too many?... Nah’ _ He was wearing a silly little grin, determined to get Gwen to dance with. He took another sip of his bottle, finally spotting Gwen sitting up on one of the fences next to Tilly, chatting away about something or other. Arthur watched them a moment, warm smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry, he carried you to his own practice?” Gwen asked, grin on her face, gently holding Tilly’s wrist which was wrapped up in a hard cast. 

Tilly gave her a nod, grinning mischievously “Mhmm, ain’t everyday you’re minding your own business and then a big strong handsome man comes to sweep you off your feet” 

“And he’s a doctor?” Gwen asked giving Tilly a little eyebrow waggle. Arthur couldn’t keep the silly grin off his face at that. He loved that expression on her face. 

“Yup, just picked me up, held me to his chest and took me to his own office to fix me up. Oh his smile was so nice Gwen. I felt like a little baby bird, but in like a good way. Protected and safe, being treated all gentle and soft” Tilly hummed with a smile. 

“So you’ve literally been swept off your feet, please tell me you’ve asked him to dinner or something” She nudged Tilly gently with her shoulder. 

Tilly just dipped her head “No, I was a bit too shy” Gwen made a disbelieving sound “No it’s true! But I do have an appointment with him in a few days, to check on my wrist again” She said softly, excited. 

“Well you should definitely ask him for tea or something, he sounds awfully nice” Gwen said with a grin. 

“Well do you have any seduction tips Gwen that you can impart on a woman whose been out of the game for a long while now?” Tilly asked, teasing grin on her face. 

Before Gwen could respond Arthur offered “Throw mud in his face and steal things from him. It worked out mighty nice for Gwen” He gave her a teasing grin. Gwen just wrinkled her nose at him before giving her cheeky grin, Arthur felt his heart beat more rapidly in his chest at that. 

“Well I’ll keep that in mind” Tilly said, jumping down from the fence. She leaned closer to Gwen to give her a conspiratorial wink “I’ll tell you how it goes” She said with a little wave, rejoining the rest of the party. 

Arthur watched Tilly depart before turning his gaze back to Gwen. She was giving him that slow gentle smile now, the one she had just for him, and it sent his heart racing. He finished off the last of his drink, placing it on one of the fence boards as he wandered closer to her. Arthur gripped her ankle, smoothing his thumb over her calf. “Hello” he rumbled at her. 

Gwen’s grin widened, squirming a little at his touch, making Arthur slide his hand further up her dress to slide over her knee. Gwen gave him a gentle little swat to his shoulder “Arthur, other people can see” She hissed at him, no real heat behind it. 

Arthur just grinned dopily at her, inching his fingers up her inner thigh, bit by bit “Don’t care” He slurred. 

Gwen rolled her eyes and slid forward, making him catch her before she dropped fully onto the ground. He held her to him a moment before leaning in to give her a kiss. She snorted into his mouth “Somebody's been drinking” She sing songed at him softly. Arthur just grinned and shrugged. “Come one, let’s go dance” 

Arthur’s smile just widened, taking her by the hand following behind her as she made her way to the dancefloor “That’s exactly what I wanted to do” He told her delighted. 

Gwen just smiled at him, turning to take position with him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, waiting for him to lead “I know” She said with her special Arthur smile. Arthur was a bit too drunk to be a very proficient dancer right now, but at least he was able to sway them in time with the music. He was enjoying hearing the laughter and the fun the others around them were having. He was enjoying the feeling of Gwen’s hand in his own. Watching her watch the others. He also really kind of enjoyed the feeling of her belly bumping into his as they spun around the dancefloor. He curbed the desire to pull away to place both his hands on her stomach, looking for that movement that Gwen had been sharing with him. 

Arthur had come inside their little cabin to take a much needed nap in the middle of a planting day a few weeks ago. He’d found Gwen sitting up in bed bed eating a can of peaches, thankfully with a fork for once in her life. He’d collapsed into bed beside her, looping one arm over her thighs, and pressing his face into her hip to get a little bit of rest. Gwen had run her fingers through his hair the way he liked, and quietly sat while he napped. It wasn’t long after that that she’d stiffened alerting Arthur into wakefulness. 

“Wha-?” He asked groggily. Gwen had just quietly grabbed his hand and placed it on her ever expanding belly and he’d looked at her confused, and a bit annoyed at having been woken up when he suddenly felt a little tap against his hand. Arthur breathed in a startled breath, staring at his hand. The tap tap sensation happened again. He looked up at Gwen surprised, she just smiled at him all soft and gentle. 

“The baby is kicking” She told him gently. Arthur’s eyebrows raised in wonder, staring a bit slack jawed at his hand again. He felt the tap tap tap again and he found himself smiling a bit, exhilarated, need for sleep completely gone. 

“Do they always do that?” He asked softly, not wanting to break the moment. He felt movement sliding across his palm and Arthur couldn’t help the started laugh that escaped him. 

“It started pretty recently. This is the first time it’s happened when you’ve been close enough to feel it too” she told him, running her fingers over his that were splayed on her stomach. 

Arthur had what was probably the biggest dopiest grin he’d ever worn on his face “They’re pretty feisty huh. Likes to get into fights like their Ma” He laughed again when he felt that fluttering movement tickle across his fingertips now. 

“They’re just trying to impress you right now. Normally they wait until I’ve settled down somewhere and then start punching my bladder like a little asshole” She said with a grin. 

Arthur gave her an affronted huff “Don’t call them a little asshole” 

Gwen leaned forward to peck him on the lips with only a little bit of a struggle “You’d sing a different tune if they gave you as bad of heartburn as I’ve had the last few weeks” She hummed at him. Arthur just snorted a laugh, nosing against her belly and giving it a kiss, ready to fall back asleep for his nap, this time keeping his hand firmly on her stomach, just on the off chance he might get to feel their little one move against his hand again. 

With a grin, Arthur twirled Gwen on the dance floor, only a bit clumsily, before pulling her back into him and bending over to give her a sweet kiss. Gwen just huffed a laugh into his mouth, and twirled them to the edge of the dancefloor. Arthur huffed at her “I’m supposed to be the one leading” he complained. 

Gwen just snorted at him “Then lead drunky” He gave her a pout before splitting his face into a grin, unable to stay mad at her. He dipped her, causing Gwen to squawk and clutch at his shoulders, making Arthur laugh. “Don’t you dare fucking drop me” She hissed in his ear. 

Arthur pecked her on the cheek when he lifted her back up “I love it when you talk dirty to me” he purred at her. Gwen just rolled her eyes at him, letting herself be led through a few more steps. Arthur was enjoying the warm glow of his happiness, feeling it rest in his chest over his heart. He gave Gwen a dreamy smile as they swayed around the dance floor, nearly bumping into Lenny and Mary-Beth. 

Gwen wrinkled her nose at him, clearly amused by how silly he was being. He leaned in again to kiss at her nose but missed and ended up planting a kiss right below her eyeball. Gwen tipped her head back to laugh, making Arthur grin. He loved making her laugh. It was without a doubt one of his favorite pastimes. Along with reading quietly with her in the evening, cuddled up in their bed. And getting her to sigh his name while she clutched at his shoulders. And having her join in some filthy song or other he liked to sing to himself while he was doing dishes. “You’re a real bad singer” He informed her with a fond smile, running a hand down her back to grope at her backside. 

Gwen laughed, stopping their momentum. Arthur made a small petulant sound at that, Gwen just shook her head with a smile, grabbing Arthur by the front of his shirt and dragging him off the dance floor. “But I ain’t done yet” He complained at her, allowing himself to be dragged. Gwen gave him a teasing grin plunking him down at a table with Sadie, Hosea, and Charles. “Hey everybody” He said with a hiccough and a grin. 

“Can you all watch him for a moment, I’m going to grab him some water” At Arthur’s betrayed look she told him flatly “I’m not dealing with your useless hungover ass tomorrow” She turned to walk up to the main house, leaving him in the other’s care. 

“But I could come with you” He called with a pout. 

“Whatever you say Mr. Handsy” She called back without turning around. 

“Better watch out, Mr. Handsy might start feeling lonely, come at you, all hands, looking for butts to squeeze” Sadie announced to the others teasingly. Hosea and Charles snorted in amusement into their drinks. 

“Excuse you Mrs. Adler, but there is only one woman I want to be Mr. Handsy with, thank you kindly” He told her primly. He’d never betray Gwen like that, the nerve. Sadie just laughed at that, giving him a conceding nod. 

“We were just discussing how well things have been going Arthur, no small part to the both of you” Hosea told him with a smile. 

Arthur just grinned wide back, he reached for an open bottle of whiskey and took a sip, didn’t taste like there was anything wrong with it “Yeah this place is everything we ever dreamed of huh?” 

“It sure is nice, I’ll give you that. Great hunting in the area. If you want, I’d be interested in taking you hunting sometime soon” Charles told him, watching the others wind their way across the dancefloor. 

Arthur gave him a warm smile “Yeah, I’d like that” Arthur was about to say something else when from across the dance floor Sean leapt up onto a table, drunk off his ass and shouted “LENNNAY!” 

He received answering calls from across the party from Arthur, Kieran, Uncle, Charles. and John, and the man himself of “LEENNNNAAYY!” Mary-Beth being a clever and wise woman stepped off the dance floor and made her way over to where Hosea and Sadie were sitting, as the loud and too drunk men convened on Lenny’s position. There was bear hugging and tackling and more shouts of “LENNNNNNAY!” 

This was how Gwen found them, large glass of water in hand and some bread meant for Arthur to soak up the booze. Instead she found a group of adorable dumbasses rolling around on top of each other wrestling on the dance floor. Gwen gave a defeated sigh and walked over to the table where Hosea, Sadie, and Mary-Beth were watching the madness unfold. She sat down beside Hosea giving them a sardonic look “This isn’t what I meant when I said watch him” She said drily. 

Hosea gave her a grin “Well we are watching them” Gwen made a sarcastic sound in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes. She took a sip of the water in her hand looking around for the others. Abigail was sitting with Mrs. Grimshaw and Tilly chatting. Bodhan was up at the main house watching Jack as his parents reveled in the festivities and Trelawney had downright disappeared.  _ ‘Probably got a bit feisty for Igor or something’  _ She watched Arthur laugh, pulling John in for a noogie, pinning Sean with his legs underneath him. The other drunk fools hadn’t figured out they could gang up on Arthur together yet to overpower him. 

“This has been really nice” She murmured softly to no one in particular. 

Mary-Beth gave her a little smile, bobbing her head up and down “This place is amazing Gwen. And the decorations are so beautiful. All of it. It’s perfect. And we’re here together” She reached her hand across the table to squeeze Gwen’s. Gwen gave her a tentative smile back. “It was awful sweet watching you two on the dance floor. I’ve never known Arthur to be a silly drunk. Surly and sharp sure, and sometimes a bit melancholy but it’s nice seeing him so happy” 

Gwen rested her hand on her chin watching Arthur suffer a tickle attack from Lenny “Yeah” She said with a dreamy smile. 

The pile of drunk idiots on the ground finally remembered whose day they was supposed to be celebrating and started interchangeably yelling “John! JOHNNAY! JOHNNNN!” at each other. They were scrabbling to their feet, picking John up to throw him in the air and catch him again. Sadie called it when she said “They are definitely going to drop him” Not moments later they failed to catch John on the downswing making him hit the ground hard with an oof! 

Sean and Kieran picked him back up and Arthur dusted off his fine suit “Don’t want ta be ruinin’ that wedding night o’ yours!” Sean slurred, calling for Abigails attention, thrusting John towards her “Go on an’ perform those husbandly duties you scar faced bastard!” 

“Go put another baby in her!” Uncle shouted helpfully. Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth and exaggeratedly put a finger to his lips to shush the older man. 

Abigail heaved an amused sigh coming over to collect her husband from the flock of dumbasses “Come on Mr. Marston, how about you and I go get some rest” She put an arm over John’s shoulder and started leading him to one of the dimly little house that the family Marston had taken as their own. John hummed a “Mrs. Marston” at her which made Abigail go pink and smile a soft smile. 

“Rest in the Ring-Dang-Doo Johnny boy!” Lenny called, cheeky grin on his face. Sean gave a delighted laugh, launching into the gang’s favorite drinking song, followed shortly by all the others jumping in to belt out the lyrics. Even Sadie and Mary-Beth sung along softly, Hosea humming quietly to himself as he watched his family have fun.

By the time they’d sung the whole song three or four times Gwen had decided she was tired and was going to be going to bed, Arthur coming with her or not. Because she was very nice though she made sure to grab the water and bread she brought out for Arthur, just in case. She stood, wishing the others goodnight and wandering back towards the dim lights of their cabin. She was getting awfully good at navigating the property in the dark which was kind of nice. It really did feel like a home. Her home. Her family. She grinned to herself. 

She heard an indignant shout and turned to see Arthur jogging towards her, not wanting to be left behind. She paused letting him catch up to her before continuing on her way. She heard Lenny shout from behind them “Don’t puke on her boots this time!” Arthur made a dismissive sound, waving him off. He looped an arm over her shoulders, pressing almost too much of his weight into her. 

As they walked he hummed and sang to himself softly, pausing every now and again to try an uncoordinated kiss of her temple “A ring dang do now what is that” He sang to her, sly grin on his face. “It’s soft and round like a pussy cat” He whispered in her ear “Got a hole in the middle and it’s split in two” He reached his other hand to paw at one of her breasts “I want your ring dang do” he rumbled at her. 

Gwen breathed a laugh, almost disappointed that this poor drunk attempt at flirting was kind of working on her. She could feel a discernible tingle up her spine and felt heat pooling warm in her belly. She was too easy lately, all he had to do was smile at her and she basically became a yowling cat in heat for him “I don’t want to take advantage Arthur, now eat some bread” 

Arthur gratefully took the bread from her hand, stuffing it into his face with a pleased sigh “You could never take advantage of me” He said around the bread before swallowing “I want you always” He puffed into her ear “Specially that ring dang do” She snorted a laugh despite herself.

They made their way back to their home, Arthur struggling to toe off his boots, so Gwen had to help him. He gave her a sloppy, appreciative kiss, before drinking down the water she handed him next. She dragged him upstairs to their bed where Arthur felt the need to help her out of all her clothes. He was giving her that heavy, hungry gaze of his, admiring her body in a way that made Gwen’s skin prickle in excitement. He never stopped being attracted to her, even as she went through all these changes and became less physically capable of some the things she was before. 

She allowed him to place sloppy kisses to her neck as she got him undressed for bed, but wouldn’t let him progress further. He was pawing at her chest sending little thrills up her spine, but she knew she wasn’t going to be doing anything too scandalous with the man tonight. When she removed his pants she made sure to cup him, demonstrating that whatever he wanted, not all of him was going to cooperating tonight for sex. Arthur made a glum, disappointed sound making Gwen smile at him. “Can we at least cuddle?” He asked a bit forlornly. 

She grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed “Yeah, I’d like that” Arthur leaned forward to give her another booze soaked kiss, making her wrinkle her nose in distaste, before they collapsed into bed together. Gwen into her little nest of pillows she now needed for a proper night's sleep. Arthur onto his more spare side of the bed. He snuggled up against her resting his head in the crook of her neck, nosing at her ear, arm looped over her stomach, hands splayed to cup her ever growing belly. 

“You’re so beautiful” He mumbled into her neck. She made a disbelieving sound “And I love you so much. And I’m going to love our child more’n anything” he whispered to her. Gwen turned to kiss his forehead before settling  back down to the thread her fingers into his hair. Arthur gave a contented sigh, pleased at the attention. After a few moments of silent bliss, Gwen finding herself relaxing into a light sleep Arthur informed her “I want to marry you” 

Gwen blinked awake, looking over at him in confusion “What?” 

Arthur lifted his head, rolling onto his stomach so he look her in the eye “I want to marry you. We should get married” 

Gwen gave him a flat look “Arthur are you drunk proposing to me right now?” 

“Well yeah, but that don’t make it any less true. I’d want to marry you, even if I was sober” Arthur told her earnestly, getting an arch look from Gwen in return. 

“Arthur we haven’t even known each other for a year, only fools get married to someone they barely know” She told him settling back into her pillow nest to get some sleep. 

Arthur nudged her stomach with his head “We’re having a kid together. And we’ve almost known each other a year” He leaned over to the bedside table to take out his journal. Gwen had been surprised when he started keeping it there, instead of someplace well hidden or on his person. He’d told her that he trusted her and this was his home now, so why couldn’t he leave his journal here? Gwen had been touched at the time, promising not to look at it unless he showed her. He was paging through it looking for an entry. “Here! See May 24, 1899” He opened the journal to her. 

She read the passage out loud, rueful smile on her face “The meanest and most aloof woman I ever had the displeasure of setting eyes upon. She walloped me good with a hoe, stole my gun and threatened me.” Gwen looked at Arthur skeptically “You didn’t like me very much, did you?” 

Arthur made a sound in the back of his throat “No but, see” He grabbed the journal again and started flipping through pages, showing her some of his drawings. As time wore on she started noticing more and more drawings of her. Sometimes they’d be of her sitting somewhere back turned. Sometimes it would be her and Beef. A lot of them were of her teasing little smile she liked to give him. There was a number of her drawn while he was in Beaver Hollow, all portraits, all a more vivid and beautiful version of herself. This was how Arthur saw her. “Looking at this, I was in love with you before I knew how to ever say it to you” He hummed at her, flicking up a glance at her “Marry me” He said softly. 

Gwen leaned over to give him a kiss, brushing her fingers along his jaw “Not yet Arthur, not until everything is all good with the farm, not until the baby is born” She needed to be sure that this place was secure. That they didn’t need her anymore. And she needed to know that Stepano wasn’t going to try and drag her back into syndicate work. If he did she still wasn’t sure she would say no, and she didn’t want to drag Arthur along with her. Because he would go, feeling miserable at leaving his people behind. 

Arthur frowned, looking a bit hurt, “But someday will you?” 

“Someday I will marry you, making you the happiest most unfortunate groom anyone has ever met” She hummed at him sweetly. She pulled him back down so they could finally fall asleep, Arthur spooned behind her, arms looped over her stomach, breath warming the back of her neck. 

“I’d be the luckiest man alive if I got to marry you” he told her softly, kissing her shoulder, before snuggling his face into her hair to fall asleep. 

Gwen fought hard to keep herself from tearing up at that. _ ‘This man is too sweet’  _ she thought, heart clenching. _ ‘I love him so much’  _ A few tears managed to escape, dripping down her face  _ ‘Stupid fucking hormones’  _ She was excited to be done with this whole pregnancy business, get on with the next chapter of her life, with the man she loved and a child between them. 

 

**_July 1900_ **

Gwen was miserable and she let everyone know it. Nine months pregnant and she was forced to waddle around from place to place. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, her breasts were sore CONSTANTLY, and she literally felt exhausted walking the 5 minutes it took to get from her and Arthur’s place to the main house. Worst of all it was so fucking hot out in the dry heat of July that she was pretty sure she and her monstrously large baby were going to melt into a puddle. She could hear herself snapping at everybody and anybody and literally couldn’t stop herself. It was starting to get embarrassing to apologize to people constantly. 

And that was the worst of it was how nice and understanding everyone was. They always told her it was okay, they understood, or WORSE that they thought it was kind of funny. She wasn’t very menacing with her stupid fucking pregnancy glow and massive stomach that forced her to waddle around and sit every ten goddamn minutes. And if she wasn’t exhausted or sitting, she was probably peeing or not sleeping. Pregnancy was really stupid. Was really terrible. She wanted to go back to the her in December who was having feelings of conflict about the whole thing and throttle her.  _ ‘What an idiot’  _

But she didn’t actually want that, because no matter how inconvenienced she felt about the whole body changes thing she was also tentatively excited. She’d enjoyed setting up her home with Arthur. She enjoyed thinking of baby clothes. She liked learning to knit and crochet to make things for the little gremlin monster growing inside of her. Arthur always scowled at her when she called the baby that, but maybe he’d sing a different tune if he had to get up every 20 minutes to pee. 

Also fucking hormones! Bodhan had dragged Arthur with him into the woods to find a good solid oak tree to cut down, and then taught Arthur how to transform it into a crib over the last few months. Gwen had wept in front of everyone when they presented it to her, she was so touched. Then proceeded to get mad that she’d wept in front of other people and had gone off to sulk. The very handsome crib was sitting up in their bedroom upstairs, the most beautiful piece of furniture they owned. 

Of all people, one of the few who didn’t rub her the wrong way in the last few months, shocking her and especially Arthur to no end was Hosea. She’d sulkily come into the main house trying to find some reprieve from the heat and would start complaining about her various aches and pains. Others would run away or try to find some way to make it better, infuriating Gwen. Hosea would put his paper down and listen to her thoughtfully before asking if complaining actually made her feel better. She’d think on that a second before launching in to more complaints, or huffing and saying no and would find something to distract herself. 

Better yet, he didn’t treat her like some sort of shrinking violet, and would often call her on her bullshit. When she was in a particularly foul mood Arthur would break his back moving mountains to try and make her happy. Hosea would tell her to shut up and stop disturbing the peace and quiet. Or tell her to complain to someone who cared- which clearly he did or he wouldn’t tolerate her presence as much he was. Sometimes he’d jump in during one of her whining sessions and describe his own aches and pains, and then they’d hold a competition trying to out bitch each other. 

Igor was another who didn’t piss Gwen off very much right now, mainly because he was twice as mean back to her, allowing her to get some of her frustrations out at the very least. She was getting awfully creative with some of the insults she’d been crafting in multiple languages. Igor being the cold hearted but caring bastard he was seemed to pick up on how his presence cheered her up and in the last two months made an effort to come visit at least twice a week. He and Arthur still didn't get along but at least they seemed to tolerate one another finally. 

Lucy had suggested that her due date should be anytime now, and had explained that if she didn’t go into labour soon they might induce her before the baby got too large. Lucy had suggested some helpful tips to do so naturally on her own. Exercise, spicy foods, and orgasms apparently being a good way to induce contractions at this point. Arthur was very helpful with the last one. Stepano had a very talented chinese cook make her special spicy noodle dishes that were delivered everyday this past week, making her throat and tongue tingle with the heat, but still nothing. So that left getting her heart rate up doing some walking, which was unfortunately all she could manage right now. She hadn’t ridden on Beef in over a month and it was killing her. She liked to pretend that Beef gave her resentful looks everytime she went to visit her giant beautiful girl. 

Today Hosea decided he’d join her on one of the walks. Arthur and the others had plenty of work to be doing on the ranch and she and Hosea were the resident invalids who were told to stay home and rest. Hosea’d suggested maybe the problem was that she wasn’t pushing herself hard enough and had more or less goaded her into climbing one of the hills surrounding their property, wanting to go look out over at the mountains in the distance. It was late morning with the sun shining high, but at least it didn’t feel like a scorcher, cool breeze blowing in as it was. 

When they crested the hill, both of them were puffing for air and tired, neither of them used to extended periods of activity lately. They plunked down beside each other on an upturned log under the shade of a lone tree sitting at the top of the hill. They looked out on the rolling hills, sloping towards the snow capped mountains in the distance. The land was a pastiche of green and gold, looking verdant and alive. Gwen could see John, Lenny, and Arthur in the distance in one of their very own wheat fields. Looked like Lenny was getting some practice in driving the tractor before harvest season hit. On one of the sloping hills back behind the houses Gwen could make out of the corner of their large garden plot where Abigail, Jack, Uncle, and Karen were collecting crops that were done growing now. 

Her tummy rumble a bit, despite having just ate her spicy noodles with some eggs. She could really go for more of that zucchini bread that Kieran had showed them how to make. With a bit of the cocoa powder mixed in  _ ‘Mmmmm’  _ Hosea cast her a look “You thinking about food again?” He asked amused. 

“All I ever think about is food now” She said glumly. 

“Oh don’t underestimate yourself, that’s not all you think about. You also think about how rough your life is all the time. Know how I know that?” He gave her an arch look “Cause you tell me about it all the time” 

Gwen snorted at him amused, not feeling the need to lash out at him “Thanks for convincing me to climb up here Hosea, it’s a real nice view” She considered a moment looking at where Arthur stood in the field so far away he probably wouldn’t hear her if she shouted his name from here “I think I needed to get out for a bit, remind myself that I’m capable more that just lying around like a stuck pig” 

Hosea gave her a gentle smile “I know the feeling. You know, it was you who convinced me to return to my people in Beaver Hollow all those months ago. I think I might have hidden out in the cabin in Annesburg forever waiting for my shoulder to heal back to normal” He clenched the fist on his bad arm as much as he could. He never got full motor control back, but he was able to grip things with his hand, and could bend his elbow. Didn’t have much movement in the shoulder joint itself though. 

Gwen looked at him out of the corner of her eye “You’d have gone back eventually, you love your people too much” 

Hosea gave a sardonic twist of his lips “Yes, but without you I probably would have been too late to save as many as we did” He looked at her fully now “So thank you” Gwen gave an awkward shrug of her shoulders, when she felt a sudden lancing pain move from her stomach to her spine. She rubbed idly at her belly, frowning “You alright?” Hosea asked. 

“Meh, I’m fine. Just hungry I guess” She rolled her shoulders, and then cracked her neck making Hosea wince in discomfort, she desperately wished she could do it again. She loved grossing Hosea out, it was the only time he was too polite with her to tell her to fuck off “Thank you for saving Arthur” She told him softly instead. 

Hosea smiled back at her “Thank  **you** for saving Arthur. I didn’t know if I’d ever see him truly happy ever again. I figured he’d end his life in the same violent way he lived it” He reached a hand to touch Gwen’s shoulder, she felt the baby’s fluttering movement in her stomach “I’m glad he has you, I’m glad we all do. We wouldn’t have made it here, to a place where we could be happy together without you” 

Gwen ducked her head, embarrassed that she had tears pricking her eyes at his words “Yeah well- Guh” She wheezed, clutching at her stomach. “Ow, what the fu-OW” She hissed, bending over as much as she was able. Fluid dripped down her legs onto the ground. She felt like her uterus was being pushed out of her from the inside. She gasped as another painful spasm hit her “Ow ow ow fuck” 

Hosea gave her an alarmed look “Is it?” Gwen she scowled up at him, wincing as another contraction hit her “We need to get off this hill” Hosea stood and reached to help her back onto her feet with some trouble.  

“You think?” She snarled sarcastically, leaning her weight into him. Hosea guided her to the edge of the hill. “Hosea I can’t climb down just roll me -eyyahg” She cried out in pain. Why the fuck was this so much more painful than anything else she’d ever experienced? She’d take finger nails being pulled any day. 

“Much as I’d like to, I don’t think Arthur will be pleased to find you in labour at the base of the hill covered in dirt” He told her jokingly, helping her guide her steps slowly down the hill. Gwen barked a hysterical laugh at that before grunting in pain again. 

“Why does this hurt so much, what a fucking little bastard” Gwen complained to no one in particular. 

“I thought we knew Arthur was the father though” Hosea said too lightly. 

Gwen whimpered as another mean contraction hit, almost making her lose her footing on the way down “Please don’t make me laugh right now, oh my god” Hosea just rubbed her back, still clutching her arm and holding her close to his side, murmuring soothing things to her as they picked their way slowly down the hill. He sounded so much like Arthur when he did it that Gwen wondered- She gasped at the sudden pain again,  _ ‘Fuck this, stupid fucking pregnancy, stupid damn baby’  _ She turned to look at Hosea “Did you give Arthur lessons in how to be gentle or something?” She hissed at him, needing a distraction. 

Hosea blinked at her before smiling softly “I suppose so. He got really sick with the flu about a year into riding with me and Dutch, I don’t think we even had Uncle or Susan with us at that point. I stayed up with him a lot then, read to him, tried to keep his fever down. Obviously he got a lot better” Hosea gave her one of his twinkling smiles “It’s good to know some of my teachings stuck” 

“More than you might think” Gwen hissed through clenched teeth “He’s more your son than he was ever Dutch’s” Hosea gave her a startled but touched look, but kept guiding her down the hill. Another contraction hit, making Gwen slip a bit. Hosea was stronger than he looked, keeping her on her feet “Please can I just sit down please” She whined. 

“No, not right now Gwen. You sit down you’re not coming back up, so let’s go” Hosea told her determined “No child of Arthur’s is going to be born on a mountain side” 

“But mine could be right? Cause I’m a she-troll?” Hosea gave a surprised sharp laugh at that. “I’m just saying if this baby is part troll, they should learn a thing or two about hills and mountains” 

Hosea shook his head “Let’s just hope this kid has half your wits, they’ll have the cleverest tongue of anyone we’ve ever met” 

“Wait why wouldn’t I have the cleverest tongue of everyone you ever met?” Gwen asked offended, momentarily distracted from her pain. 

“Why, because you’re a mean spirited she-demon who takes joy in annoying people” Hosea told her with a smirk “I’m talking about true cleverness, used for strategy, not what you have going on” He hefted her, helping step down a particular steep slope “Now come on, we’re almost there. She-demon like yourself should have no problem walking a bit further, almost there” 

She sobbed in relief when they made it back to the flat ground only a few hundred meters between her home with Arthur and where she and Hosea stood. Hosea hollered for Grimshaw and anyone else who might be around. Kieran and Sean came running out of the barn, and Susan bustled out of the house. Seeing them Sean proclaimed a sharp “Shite!” While Mrs. Grimshaw ran over to take Gwen and guiding her to her house. Susan sharply instructed Kieran and Sean to ride into town to go get the midwife and Tilly, and then told Hosea to get on a horse and get Arthur here right the fuck now. 

Gwen pressed her sweaty brow into Susan’s neck as she all but carried her to her house “I love you Mrs. Grimshaw” She sobbed. Susan just gave her a brisk pat, helping her into the sitting room and placing her on the couch. Gwen laid back trying to control her breathing as Susan got the things they’d need together for child birth. Time lost all sense of meaning to her, narrowing to a point of a fuck ton of pain exploding out of her. She thought she heard Abigail come in, and some others too but she had no concept of what was going outside her experience on her couch _ ‘The couch will be ruined’  _ She thought hysterically. 

She heard stomping steps approach her and a rough and familiar hand gripped hers, wiping his other hand across her brow “Oh thank fuck” She muttered softly, glad to have Arthur here finally. He looked worried and a little scared, manifesting in that peevish expression of his that she loved so much. “Smooch” she demanded, and he gave a baffled laugh before kissing her brow. 

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked her softly. Gwen looked at him like he was stupid, clenching her teeth at another contraction “I’ll take that as a no” 

Before long Lucy arrived and started ordering people about, checking on Gwen. She tried to order Arthur out of the room but Gwen snarled that he absolutely would not be leaving, since he was the fucking asshole that did this to her. Everyone grew quiet a moment before getting back to their assigned tasks, Arthur sitting next to her on the ground, holding her hand as she went in for the most painful experience of her life. 

 

_ Sunrise the next morning... _

 

Gwen was inside sleeping, having done the hard work of delivering their child. Lucy the midwife was inside organizing all the things they’d need to survive the next few days without her. Arthur stood on the front porch of his house and looked at the small slightly smushed wrinkly baby asleep in his arms. Arthur stared bemused and in a whole lot of love. He found he was humming something softly under his breath, not quite sure what song it was but it sure felt right. Like something maybe his mama sang to him once long long ago. 

His baby girl. His child. Gwen’s child. Their baby. Looking at her Arthur wasn’t sure that he could see any of himself in this tiny little thing that weighed barely anything, nor did he see anything of Gwen in her yet, but he was sure that would come. He remembered meeting Isaac when he’d only been about three months old and had been startled at how his brow looked so much like his own. This little girl would one day probably take on features of her parents. He hoped she got her mother's wit and her laugh. Everyone should pray for the girl if she had the misfortune of inheriting his smile. 

He sat down at the edge of the porch, holding his little girl a bit further away from him to get a good look at her sleeping face. Arthur felt his heart clench at how beautiful she was. So alive and warm and real. He’d been scared of her coming, but now that she was here, Arthur had never realized just how much he could love another living being. He gently, softly traced the tip of his finger down the little button of her nose, enthralled. She made a tiny little sound but didn’t wake up, exhausted from the effort of being born today. 

Arthur didn’t realize Hosea had walked up, so enthralled with watching her sleep, feeling her breath in his hands. Hosea placed a hand on his shoulder bending down to take a closer look. “She’s beautiful Arthur” Hosea said softly. Arthur just gave a hiccoughing laugh. Nodding his head, finding tears pricking his eyes. Hosea ruffled his hair softly, like he used to do when he was a young man, before he’d grown too tall, and Arthur leaned into the touch. Both men staring at this amazing little girl like she was the most important person who’d ever lived. “Does she have a name?”

Arthur smiled a wide gentle smile “Beatrice. Bea” He said softly, recalling the conversation he’d had with Gwen weeks ago about girls names. She’d been singing tunelessly something about squishing bumble bees when it hit Arthur. He’d told Gwen his idea, naming her after his mother and she’d gotten that soft smile on her face and nodded her head “Our own little Bumble-Bea” She’d said with a grin. 

“Welcome to the family Bea” Hosea hummed softly. Arthur made a soft sobbing sound that was almost a laugh turning to look up Hosea. 

“Gwen wanted to make sure you held her as soon as you were able” He said lifting Bea swaddled in her blankets to Hosea, who grabbed her with a gentle smile on his face, holding her to his chest. She didn’t wake or fuss or anything. Hosea had a gentle smile on his face, watching Bea sleep. Arthur grinned a truly genuinely happy grin, tears still pricking at his eyes “She thought it was important that Bea’s grandfather hold her as soon as he could” 

Hosea face slackened with surprise before his own eyes welled with tears and he gave Arthur a happy little laugh. Hosea hummed to Bea, running a finger over her back gently as she slept on. Arthur just watched them happy smile on his face. He was looking forward to every sunrise from now until forever, as long as he had his family with him, he knew he would live a happy and full life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur asks her not to make a necklace out of Igor's tooth please know I was inspired by this interaction between [Hosea and Arthur.](http://squidproquoclarice.tumblr.com/post/180572374625/arthrmorgan-i-aint-playin-dress-up-you-know-my) Just the agonized way he says "You know how I feel about that" is the exact cadence I was going for :D


	35. Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue Part 1**

 

**_1902_ **

After two and a half long years Gwen finally agreed to marry him in the fall of 1902. It was after their harvest season was over that she’d been going over the books with Hosea gave a firm nod of her head and announced to Arthur in front of Hosea, Karen, John, and Uncle of all people that she would finally marry him. Arthur had stared at her blankly before burying his face in his hands “Do you have to suck all the romance out of everything?” He asked miserably.

“Would you rather I had a ring?” Gwen asked confused, earning a laugh from Karen.

“No you fool woman! I wanted to propose to you” Arthur bit out at her, weary.

“But you did already, like two years ago” Gwen pointed out confused. Arthur just made a strained noise in the back of his throat and left to go find his adorable daughter to remind himself why he loved this woman at all. Apparently Gwen had decided that she’d marry him now of all times because they were finally in the black. They’d made way more money than they’d spent this year, which meant the ranch was now self sustaining.

“Why’d the ranch have to be self sustaining before you’d agree to marry me?” Arthur asked her confused, laying in post coital bliss that evening. Gwen had tried hard to make her shitty proposal up to him.

“Because if we got married and it didn’t work out I didn’t want the ranch to be fucked if I ran away. I’d feel bad” Gwen told him simply.

Arthur stared at her blankly before sitting up in bed to glower at her, doubt creeping into his tone “You’d just leave? What about Bea?”

“I’d take her with me probably” Gwen told him, starting to look defensive “What?”

“Do you have an exit plan?” Arthur accused trying to keep the hurt from his tone.

“What? No!” She sat up with him, touching his knee “Arthur I don’t want to leave I’m just saying if things didn’t work out it would be easier for me to leave than you and everyone else leaving”

He worked his jaw looking for the right words “And why the hell would we not work married if we’ve been fine the last few years?”

It was her turn to look at him confused “Arthur. The only married couple I’ve ever known who was happy and in love is John and Abigail. Like, I thought marriage was just something you did to make legally binding relationships and shit. Also I mean, I know this isn’t why you want it, but like, property laws are annoying as shit and you’d end up owning the place, kind of removing my say, which I don’t want I guess” She grumbled, looking away from him.

Arthur sighed, some of the tension bleeding out from his shoulders, replaced by a bit of melancholy. Gwen was so carefree that he often forgot just how shitty her life had been for the most part. He laid back in bed, yanking her down with him “Why do you have the most impossible thought processes?” He muttered “Gwen, I don’t want to marry you to steal your money. It’s a symbolic thing. To show you and everyone around us that I’m yours and your mine. In the eyes of the law and god, if that mattered to us”

“I don’t understand why we can’t just get tattoos instead” She grumbled. At his sound of consternation she amended “Arthur I love you and I want to marry you and I look forward to growing old and wrinkly and saggy with you”

He huffed a laugh, leaning in to kiss her “That’s more like it”

They married in front of all their friends, their family, some neighbours, and too many members of the Malina Syndicate just as the ground was starting to frost over in preparation for winter. The Reverend, now better established in New York felt he could make the long journey to the prairies, and married them himself. Though neither Arthur nor Gwen much cared for the presence of god in their life. It was still nice.

As wedding present Stepano had given them the gift of electricity. At least eventually. He was paying to have electric wires come out from Black Diamond to give their property power. When Gwen had given him an unimpressed look Stepano had explained that he wanted them to get aboard the 20th century train, and that if we wanted to call them he shouldn’t have to ride three hours to do it.

They danced, they drank. Bea cut a rug with her Uncle Stepano. Everyone was having a good time. Sadie wandered over to them at one point, Gwen sitting in Arthur’s lap, fingers tucked into the collar of his shirt. She’d been in the process of whispering dirty things in his ears when Sadie sat down next to them startling them both “You know it’s almost gross how in love you two are even three years in. Could you take it down a few notches?” She said with a mean little grin.

“Sadie if you want to make a throuple with us like Kieran, Sean, and Karen have all you had to do was ask. The reverend is still around. I bet you’d make a much better wife than I would anyways” Gwen told her seriously. Arthur pinched her side, only interested in one woman thank you very much. Gwen elbowed him in retaliation. Sadie just laughed.

“No thanks, after that journey north I don’t ever want to be anywhere near you two when you’re knocking boots ever again” Sadie waved Gwen off “Besides, this whole farm life thing wouldn’t suit my new bounty hunting way of life”

Arthur reached around Gwen to grab his drink and take a sip “How’s that working out for you anyways?”

Sadie grinned, sharp edge to it “Well, just bought myself a new horse, new jacket, and whole lotta new guns, so I might say mighty fine” She gave them a considering look “I was talking to John you know, he said something about you two taking a honeymoon”

Both Gwen and Arthur sighed simultaneously, before looking at each other and cracking a grin. At Sadies look Gwen offered “Yeah, John and Abigail agreed to watch Bea while we’re away for a whole week but we kind of don’t really want to go anywhere” She wrinkled her nose. Arthur just nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

“We’re not really the relaxing without a care in the world type” Arthur added.

“Yeah we’d be fine holed up in a cabin for like three days naked together but after that we’ll just get stir crazy and come home” Gwen said with a shrug. Arthur pinched her again, this time for giving away too many private details.

“What if I had something a bit more exciting than loafing around in a cabin? Wanna help me bag a few bandits along the Coquihalla in BC?” Sadie leaned in close grin on her face to give them the details.  

Three days later Gwen and Arthur traded smothering Bea in kisses and hugs goodbye before saddling up with Sadie to go hunt some bandit fuckers down. John and Sean were looking very sour about not getting to come, but Gwen had bluntly told them that after they’d caught the bastards Sadie was going west to Vancouver, and the two of them would be holing up in a cabin somewhere to make Bea a little sibling, so no one else was welcome. End of discussion. Even after two years living with her John still blanched when she mentioned bedding Arthur down. Every. Time. Sean always just got a wide grin on his face and gave her tips, the gross little bastard. Gwen wasn’t supposed to have favorites in the gang but she definitely loved Sean the most.

They rode along steep mountain passes, Ghost, Beef, and Sadie's new horse Hera having little trouble picking away at the mountain paths. Sadie pulled them up short as they reached a high mountain pass, indicating that she wanted them to climb a bit higher to get a better vantage. Apparently this was usually where this cluster of bandits liked to strike. The high walls of the mountains surrounding them, and the singular narrow path made for a great spot for an ambush for even the most cautious of travelers. Sadie was looking for some of their outriders to catch so they could lead them back to wherever this particularly nasty gang was hiding out.

After waiting a full day Gwen was getting restless “Remind me again why we can't just go tracking them?” She grumbled sulkily.

“Because of the weather up here. The snows shift around so much up here, falling then melting that it’s hard to find tracks. Not to mention the rocky ground, it’s hard to find horse prints on pure stone. Their leader whoever it is must be awful clever to hole up here. Fastest way to get from Edmonton and Calgary to British Columbia through the mountains” Sadie said.

“We shouldn’t wait for innocents to get jumped” Gwen told her flatly.

“Now that ain’t what we’re doing. We’re just waiting for a few of these idiots to come check if there are any travelers on the path” Arthur told her soothingly. Gwen had already suggested once that she could just act as bait and Arthur knew his wife, the idea was in her head and if he didn’t watch her she’d go on and do it, consequences be damned.

Gwen just gave him an unimpressed stare, settling in for another cold, fireless night, the three of them trading watches to keep fresh. _‘Maybe I shouldn’t have let her do watch alone’_ Arthur thought grimly the next morning, no sign of Gwen anywhere. He gave Sadie an angry look “I thought she was supposed to be doing the middle watch” He bit out at her accusingly, already gathering his stuff to go look for that blasted woman.

“She did! She just didn’t wake me!” Sadie said defensively, stuffing her things into her saddlebags before mounting up “I thought you two had been talking about her being more careful?”

Arthur just scowled, guiding Ghost down the mountain as quickly as he could. They had talked about it. Specifically a year ago when Stepano had asked Gwen if she wanted some work now that she was done breastfeeding Bea. He’d been continuously offering Arthur jobs since they got here, claiming he could provide the two of them with more money for their ranch. Though they both itched for a bit more excitement every now and again, they didn't like the potential fallout of an outlaw life.

Bea had an extended family who lived on the Ranch with them, which was a much better place to be than Arthur or Gwen had been when they were kids. Arthur was all too familiar with the sting of losing a parent to a violent death. He may not have liked Lyle Morgan, and he’d been a shit father, but knowing his father died at the hangman’s noose set Arthur up for a violent life that he didn’t want for Bea. Gwen had agreed, also being the victim to losing her parents young. Those deaths had set them on a path where neither of them liked that version of themselves much. So that Gwen had decided to go instigate some shit with some bandits they didn’t know much about, made Arthur right steaming mad.

Even as they made their way forward into the valley looking for tell tale signs of Gwen and her big damn horse, Arthur could feel the tension rising in his shoulders. _‘Goddammit Gwen’_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw a branch on one of the pine trees, just barely within reach snapped. He blinked, if that weren’t her he’d be shocked. He moved forward, noting snow shifted around into handprints in the high branches. All these little signs were the perfect height for Gwen to reach up from the very tall back of Beef.

He and Sadie kept on following this subtle little trail until they reached the mouth of a cave, barely visible even as they drew up towards it. If it weren’t some horse droppings outside they might have passed it on by, thinking it was a hibernating bear cave or something. Instead he signalled for Sadie to dismount and they moved to take cover near an outcropping of rocks near the caves entrance.

“You think she’s in there?” Sadie hissed at him, settling her rifle on her shoulder, ready to shoot in a moments notice.

“Probably” Arthur muttered, scanning the high rocks looking for telltale signs of a sniper and seeing none “We should go in silent like-”

“How about you let me lead this one Arthur, you’re a bit out of practice” Sadie told him firmly but not unkindly “Also I’m worried your head ain’t on right for this. You should focus on finding that wife of yours” Arthur pressed his mouth into a line but nodded his head once, ready to move in at her signal when they heard voices coming from the entrance.

“Mrs. Morgan it has been an absolute pleasure!” The deep voice of a man called from the entrance of the cave. A man walked out of the cave, arm in arm with Gwen, smiling at her, looking a bit smitten by Arthur’s very annoyed estimation “You sure that husband of yours needs you back, cause we could really use your help around here” The other men walked out, following after them, bobbing their heads in agreement, grins on their faces.

Gwen pulled away to squeeze his hands “Oh Roger, you cad. Trying to steal me from my husband” She gave him a flirtatious little swat, making Arthur clench his teeth in irritation “I have a daughter to get home to too” Sadie mouthed ‘He’s the guy’ at him. Well at least they found their goddamn target.

“Well I hope they know they are very lucky indeed” Roger said a bit forlornly “Thank you so much for sharing your medicine and that fine cheese and scotch with us. We might be rough men, but we do every once in awhile enjoy sharing in some of the finer things in life” From their hiding place Arthur scowled mightily. That had been scotch that Sean and the boys had procured for them as a wedding present. And that cheese was some fancy thing Pearson had gotten for them. He had been looking forward to having those when they settled down in a cabin by themselves after this job was done. _‘We are going to have words’_

“Oh it was no trouble Roger, I’m glad you boys enjoyed it” Gwen said saccharinely sweet “Speaking of rough men, I do believe that is my husband there” She chirped. Arthur heard the bandits turn in surprise to look out into the woods, probably spotting their horses _‘Dammit Gwen’_

He heard a sharp cracking sound and he and Sadie popped up to see Roger crumpling to the ground, Gwen having hit him with the butt of her pistol before shooting two of the four goons behind her in the head. Sadie and Arthur dispatched the other two before they could react. Gwen gave them a little wave as he and Sadie made their way around the rocks they’d been hiding behind.

Gwen was rifling through the bandit’s pockets as Arthur stomped up to her furious. Sadie casually moved to go hogtie their quarry, before dragging Roger towards her horse to give them some space. Gwen looked up giving him a beatific smile “Hey husband!” She chirped, pulling a bill fold out of one of the men’s pockets and tossing it at Arthur, he snatched it out of the air with a scowl “You got here just in time”

“Wife” Arthur bit out through clenched teeth at her “What the HELL did you think you was doing?” He snarled at her. Gwen gave him an unimpressed look, waiting for him to continue his rant. She’d learned long ago that when he was working himself into a froth it was better to let him get it out, unless she was REALLY gearing up for a fight “You go without TELLING us? WHAT if you had been killed? What if you’d been hurt? WHAT IF they’d done something to you?” He growled at her, numbering his questions off on his fingers.

Gwen stood slowly, leaning back against the stone wall behind her too casually “I was getting tired of waiting, wanted to see some action” She paused biting her lip and raking her eyes down him in a way he would in any other situation find very flattering “And I wanted to get ‘er done so you and I could have that alone time we’ve been wanting”

Arthur clenched his fists in irritation, trying to get himself to calm down. That failed so he gave up, ripping his hat off his head and throwing it to the ground. He got into her face, finger wagging in front of her “No! Don’t you dare flirt. What you did was dangerous! You promised you was going to be more careful”

Gwen looked to be considering biting his finger, but settled for addressing his complaints “Sadie said that women had been stolen from, never murdered. The man was a lawyer before he turned bandit. I figured he’d have an interest in some finer things, wait for them to relax around me, kill his gang and take him alive which would increase Sadie’s bounty.”

“Which Sadie thanks you for!” Sadie called from over near Hera where she was struggling only a bit to get a large man like Roger up on Hera.

“All I had to do was play hopeless lost woman” She said with a shrug, looking up at Arthur through her eyelashes in that way he really liked.

Arthur deflated a bit, grabbing her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?” He asked softly. Gwen hummed in acknowledgement, nodding her head “Also, I had been looking forward to that scotch woman” He growled at her again. Gwen’s grin widened, she had definitely heard the ‘How are you going to make it up to me?’ implied in his tone. She wound one hand around his belt, ready to undress him right here in the open.

Sadie cleared her throat “I’m uh, just going to go. Congratulations again and uh, thanks for the help” She offered with a wave before kicking Hera into a run outta this place. Leaving Gwen and Arthur to do whatever filthy thing they were gearing up for.

Arthur glared down at his wife with a different kind of heat now, she was grinning at him real wide. She yanked him down into the cave where it was warmer and less exposed. She kissed hot trails over his throat up to his jaw and then his lips, licking her way into his mouth. Arthur couldn’t help the little groan that escaped him as she unzipped his pants and palmed him, naked skin on naked skin.

He shoved her up against the wall, working his hands under her skirt to yank her drawers down, watching her kick them off and then lifted her up by her bottom, pressing her into the wall as she looped her arms around his shoulders. He wasn’t gentle as he usually was when he thrust into her, a bit too angry still from before, but Gwen didn’t seem to mind, groaning loudly into his neck before capturing his lips again. Arthur bit at her mouth to let her know he was still annoyed, and she gave him a whimpering gasp that was like music to his ears.

He found his grip on her ass slipping just a little so he set her down, Gwen making a severely disappointed noise at him. She needn’t have worried though, he turned her around, pressing her front into the rock wall, hiked her skirt back up and then began fucking her even harder than before. She let out a mewling little groan, one hand pressed against the wall, fingers trying to find purchase, the other she placed over his hand at her hip. Arthur nudged her feet wider apart, fisting one hand into her hair to tug on it, exposing her neck for him to lick and nip at.

Irritation still winding him a bit too tight, Arthur decided the best way she could make it up to him was by making her beg for it. He batted her hand on his away and slid it under her skirt to circle over her sex. Gwen gave him a gasping cry, so Arthur scraped his teeth at where her neck met her shoulder, thrusting into her harder and faster. She was pressing both hands into the wall, trying to tilt her head forward, but Arthur wouldn’t let her, gripping at her hair, arching her back towards him, and moving her head just so to give a biting kiss to the corner of her mouth.

He was making fast little circles over her now and he could feel her breath hitching, her hips losing his tempo and just when he knew it was going to be as devastating as possible he ceased all movement. Gwen gave a sobbing groan, looking for that friction that was going to push her over the edge. She tried rocking backwards on him but Arthur held her fast. “Arthur please” She mewled at him, trying to wriggle against him in earnest.

“You promise you’re going to be more careful, mindful of your own mortality?” He growled into her ear hotly, slicking his fingers over where they were still joined. Gwen nodded her head trying to jerk her hips against him, get him to move. Arthur wasn’t having it “Say it” He bit at her ear.

Gwen made a keening sound at that, panting out a “I promise, I won’t be so foolish, just please Arthur, I need-” Exactly what he wanted to hear he started pumping into her again, sliding his fingers over her sex again, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. It wasn’t long that he had Gwen at the edge again, he slowed down, not stopping this time, but wanting her to beg for it. She shivered against him, lolling her head back, exposing her neck to him. “Arthur please, I can’t, I need you to- please just, anything please” She said deliriously at him.

Arthur grinned, keeping his pace slow but speeding up the movement of his fingers until Gwen was shuddering against him, pushing her hips back into him in quick little jerks. This was when Arthur decided to restart his brutal, almost too hard and too fast pace, causing Gwen to shriek in pleasure, holding onto the wall for dear life. He quickly found himself spent within her, tipping forward, pressing her into the wall, his head resting on her shoulder, both of them panting.

After a moment Gwen tilted her head to try and get a look at him “Remind me to make you angry more often” Arthur just grunted pinching her side. He slid out of her, rightening their clothing, tucking himself into his pants. Gwen turned to give him a slow and lazy kiss which Arthur returned, pulling her into him. He rubbed a hand gently over her back, feeling bad for some of the bruises he’d left on her neck and shoulders. He placed gentle and sweet kisses on each of them in turn, before tipping her face up to give her a gentle kiss, all forgiven now.

Gwen had her own hands looped around his shoulders but pulled back to give the place another once over “You know...” she hummed.

“We are not staying in some cave” Arthur growled at her. “I want a soft warm bed and a bath” He complained at her. “Also there’s dead bodies outside”

Gwen nodded her head “Sure, I hear you. But listen. Think of all the wild mountain man sex we could have here” She gestured at the poorly maintained animal pelts on the floor and the shitty looking cots. Arthur was horrified to realize she was serious.

“Good lord woman, no” He scoffed, turning to walk back outside to hop on Ghost and get the hell away from this place “You’ve turned me into a soft man who needs his comforts, now let’s go find a nice resort where I can have my way with you in a large bathtub” Gwen seemed to consider that a moment before nodding her head and trailing after him with a big ole grin. As they mounted up on their horses Arthur gave her a flat look “And you still owe me for that scotch and cheese” He growled at her, spurring Ghost ahead.

Gwen made an indignant sound “I thought that was what the second orgasm denial was about” She complained at him.

Arthur gave her an unimpressed stare before telling her mildly “You’d never finish again if that’s how you was paying me back for a fine bottle of scotch like that one” He told her drily. Gwen squawked at him with a silly grin on her face, now deeply interested in how many orgasms various transgressions were worth to him. Arthur just rolled his eyes, deeply infatuated with his infuriating wife.

 

**_1903_ **

“Cattle rustlers in the night!” Kieran was hollering from outside at way too early in the morning. Gwen knew it was too early in the morning because it was September which meant sunrise was still around six in the morning. And it was definitely still dark out. Gwen rolled out of bed with a groan, smacking her husband on his still too nice bottom to wake him. Arthur jerked awake at that and gave her a displeased look “Wha-” He growled.

“Cattle Rustlers we need help!” Kieran shrieked again from outside. That woke Arthur. He leapt upwards, fumbling around in the dark for his pants and shirt. Gwen decided to be helpful turning on the bedside lamp so he could see better. He gave her an appreciative smile jumping into his pants, grabbing his gun belt and tugging it around his waist as he exited the bedroom door. Gwen didn’t bother getting dressed, instead trailing after him, yawning.

Arthur was struggling to get his boots on when Gwen joined him on the main floor, sliding her own boots on. Arthur gave her a look. Gwen gave him a flat look back. He sighed “You need to stay here. Bea-”

“And why are you going and I’m not? I’m the better rider. And you’re perfectly capable of taking care of our daughter” She hissed at him, annoyed. He quirked his mouth at her, unimpressed with this argument.

“Well I’m dressed and you’re...” He gestured at her thin nightdress.

She scowled at him ready to rebut him when from the top of the stairs a sleepy voice called “Mommy?” Bea was standing holding onto the top of the banister, rubbing sleep from her eyes, squinting into the lamp light.

“Hey sweet-Bea” Gwen said gently “You should be in bed” She turned to walk up the stairs to grab her daughter.

“Heard shouting” Bea mumbled with a yawn.

“Don’t you worry honey Bea, your daddy’s going to look after it” Arthur called to her, leaning forward to place a kiss on top of Gwen’s head. She turned to scowl at him, he just gave her a sheepish shrug.

“It’s probably those Laroche boys, you should cut south” She growled at him. Arthur just waved her off, exiting the house to call at the others that he was joining them on their hunt for the cattle rustlers. Gwen rolled her eyes _‘Asshole’_

Bea had shuffled down the stairs to grab at Gwen’s hand. “It’s okay mommy” She told her, patting at Gwen’s knee. Gwen huffed a laugh, pulling her daughter up to rest on her hip before placing a smooch on her nose.

“How’d my girl get so wise?” She hummed at Bea who just gave her a wide and sleepy smile, leaning in to cuddle. They stepped out onto the porch in the chill air and watched as Arthur, Lenny, Sean, Kieran, and John mounted up and followed a trail west. Gwen let out an annoyed sigh _‘Idiots’_ She looked at Bea “Wanna go see what Grampa is doing?” She asked Bea, who gave her an enthusiastic nod, hugging tightly around Gwen’s neck.

Gwen carried Bea over to the main house, nudging the door open where Hosea and Karen were sitting in the main room, bleary eyed but awake. Hosea gave her a look “They went west didn’t they?”

Gwen snorted, placing Bea on the couch next to Karen “I told Arthur it was going to be those Laroche boys, does he listen?” she grumped. She gave Bea two noisy kisses on her cheeks before ruffling her hair. “Auntie Karen and Grampa are going to watch you for a bit. I’ll be back by breakfast time.” She gave her another kiss on her forehead to make sure Bea knew just how special she was “Make sure to save me a pancake” She said with a grin and a finger waggle.

“Okay mommy, only one!” Bea said with a mischievous little smile. Gwen gave her a silly grin back, so in love with her daughter, she didn't know what to do with herself. She left with a flourishing wave, whistling for Beef when she stepped outside. She mounted up bareback, grabbing the baseball bat they kept out front of the house for good measure, pushing Beef into a straight line south where the Laroche boys had been holing up in their grandfathers run down farm. _‘No sense killing any of these morons. Just a beating’_ She thought with a mean little smile.

The sun was starting to rise as Arthur and the boys followed the cattle tracks south. _‘God dammit she was right’_ He thought ruefully. He called to the others “Gwen thought it might be those Laroche boys”

John made a face at him “I’d have figured the Laroche boys would have known to keep well away from us after you laid that Tom or Tim or whatever the hell his name is out for what he said about Charles”

A few weeks ago they’d gone into Black Diamond to celebrate Charles’ engagement to a very nice Cree woman, Ahtah. While there the Laroche boys decided to introduce themselves, a group of brothers who’d moved into the area a year ago after their grandfather had died. They were generally known for making nuisances of themselves. The Laroche boys had been beaking at them for most of the night and Arthur had cautioned restraint, and that worst case they could head back to the ranch and have fun there. And then one of them had used a detesable term that had enraged Charles so Arthur had held him off and said “Allow me” before beating the bastard bloody outside the saloon. The Laroche boys had avoided them since, at least until now.

“We shootin’ ‘em dead? Whas the plan ‘ere?” Sean called from behind him.

“We ask ‘em reasonably to return the cattle and pay us for our trouble... And if they don’t we teach ‘em just exactly what real outlaws do when you cross them” Arthur growled at them, spurring on Ghost faster. The others nodded their heads excitedly, ready for a fight if need be, itching for it if they was being honest. The cow tracks were looking awfully fresh, passing some cow patties that seemed to steam in the early morning light.

The rounded one of the hills and in the distance could see the five Laroche boys struggling to spur their cattle on. Arthur could recognize them from the brother Eric who always wore the stupidest, largest white hat of anyone he’d ever seen. It was like a goofy version of Micah’s hat, which set his teeth on edge more than anything. These bastards were asking for it. One of them noticed the possy trailing them, and pulled out a gun, calling for the other Laroche boys to intercept them.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large tawney mass crest over one of the north facing hills, figure in white on it’s back, ripping hard towards the Laroche boys “Jesus Gwen” Arthur growled, spurring Ghost faster, the others pushed their horses trying to keep up. He needed to get there before she did something stupid.

The Laroche boys weren’t looking north, focused on Arthur and the others as they were so they didn’t have time to react when Gwen set upon them with a baseball bat and a giant warhorse. She knocked one of them off his horse, scaring another horse into rearing, knocking that man off, before she leaped from Beef to tackle one of the other brothers to the ground. The fourth brother was wheeling about to try and shoot at her but she flung her bat at him, nailing him in the face, also knocking him to the ground. All that was left was the dumbass Eric who shouted at her, turning his horse to shoot her, but Beef ploughed into his horse knocking it over, falling on top of Eric.

Their cattle scattered in fear and Gwen stood amongst the chaos throwing punches and kicks knocking idiot Laroche boys out as she went. Arthur and the others reached them when the only one still on his feet, nose bleeding something fierce was Eric. Arthur gestured for Kieran and Sean and Lenny to go round the cows up and drive them home.

Eric saw Arthur and John dismount and walk up and was about to say something vile when Gwen cut in, tone bored “What did I say about going south?”

Eric looked like he was going to spit something vicious but Arthur cut him off “You was right, alright, shoulda listened” He waved her off, looking at the other Laroche boys and was impressed with her work “Any of these boys dead?”

Eric fumed “I’m trying to-”

Gwen interrupted him “Nah, just passed out, brains’ll probably be a bit scrambled for awhile, though I can’t imagine them getting much dumber” She gave him and John a flinty look, hands on her hips “And what the hell was it with you trying to play cowboy? Running at them like some outlaw gang.”

Eric opened his mouth to speak but Arthur just continued their conversation, tone genial “Well, Gwen, I hate to break it to you, but I am in fact a cowboy” She just rolled her eyes at him.

Eric finally exploded “Would you stop talking to your stupid little whore for a second and listen to me you inbred bastards?”

Gwen and Arthur gave him an unimpressed look and said at the same time “I’m his wife” and “She’s my wife” respectively.

“Hide behind your wife to do your dirty work for you huh? Ain’t got no balls of your own to speak of? She take ‘em?” Eric shrieked at Arthur, squaring his shoulders up, looking for a fistfight.  

John huffed a dry laugh “What is it about assholes in white hats that they’re always obsessed with what you got going on in your pants?” He asked Arthur. Arthur just shrugged, also baffled by this phenomenon.

“You’re laughing now, but just you wait, you’ll be sorry when I come back with more men, me and my brothers are going to burn that ranch of yours down, choke the life out of that little girl you got-” He rambled some more but no one was paying attention to that, Gwen and Arthur both seeing red. Gwen moved first, grabbing him by his flapping jaw and jerking her wrist firmly to the side, Eric’s jaw making an audible crunching sound before he hit the ground shrieking in pain.

“Jesus Gwen! Did you just break his jaw?” John squawked in horror.

“Dislocated it” She snarled over her shoulder, before delivering a swift and heavy kick to Eric’s groins. She gripped him by his shirt front tugging him upwards “You ever threaten my family again I’m gonna skin you alive before dragging you through a gravel pit behind my horse you piece of shit” She said through clenched teeth. Eric just sobbed, mouth hanging open at a weird angle. He cried out when she dropped him and he tried to crawl away, not getting very far.

“We should probably grab the law huh?” Arthur asked, satisfied with the retribution Gwen delivered. He kind of wanted to just shoot the man, but then he’d have to answer questions and they’d done a good job of avoiding those in the last three years. John sighed, volunteering to ride into Black Diamond to grab the local mounties.

Just as John was mounting up, Sean, Kieran and Lenny rode by, leading their cattle back to the ranch. Gwen looked at Arthur about to tell him that she was going to ride back with them, when a curious expression crossed her face, before she turned and vomited on a passed out Tom or Tim of whatever his name was. She stood back up, giving Arthur a grimace. He and John and the others were looking at her startled.

Gwen put her hands on her hip “Aw hell” She wrinkled her nose “I think I might be pregnant again” she huffed. There was something so patently absurd about her standing in a pile of low quality outlaws, baseball bat in hand, vomit spackled on the collar of her night dress, making that announcement that Arthur couldn’t help but start laughing. He laughed so hard he actually teared up a bit, bent over hands on his knees. After a moment Gwen huffed at him, poking him in the shoulder with her bat “You take this, I’m going to go back to the ranch for a change of clothes and some pancakes” Arthur just kept laughing, even as she rode away with Sean and Kieran, rolling her eyes.

Lenny and John giggled along with him, partially out of finding the situation silly, partially because they were happy for him, and partially because Arthur laughing so hard was kind of a rare thing, they couldn’t help themselves.

 

**_1904_ **

Their son, Oliver was born in the early spring of 1904. There were complications however during labour that led to their midwife bringing in the expertise of a doctor. When it was all over Oliver ended up being pulled directly from an incision in her stomach and Gwen lost the ability to ever have another child. She’d been unable to stand for nearly a week, needing round the clock care at one of the hospitals in Calgary. Arthur worried himself sick, afraid he was going to lose her after all. He’d stayed at the hospital with her and Oliver while the gang looked after the ranch and Bea for them. Apparently risk of infection was great enough that even after she was back on her feet there was still a chance she could get sick again.

When she’d finally been well enough to hold Oliver she’d broke down crying and had apologized to Arthur. For scaring him, for being a burden, for never being able to have another child with him again. Arthur had just quietly climbed into her hospital bed with her and held her as she held their son. He murmured to her that he didn’t care. All he ever wanted was her. She’d given him two beautiful children and he wouldn’t trade his family for the world. That he loved her.

After two weeks at the hospital they finally returned home to a joyous if subdued welcome from their family. Bea charged forward to hug her mom fiercely before tugging at Arthur’s arms so she could see her new baby brother. She’d wrinkled her nose in a way too similar to her mother and proclaimed “He’s not that cute”

“Well neither were you sweet-Bea, so remember to be kind first, honest second” Gwen chided her gently. Bea nodded her head, looping her hand with Gwen’s to show her the flowers she had Jack and Kieran help her plant. Arthur introduced Ollie around, taking quick glances over at Gwen to make sure she was doing alright. She’d been subdued since she awoke, and would stay that way for several more months, checking out of conversations, staring off into the middle distance, avoiding his touch more often than not. It was painful, but Arthur gave her the space she needed to be sad. He was there for her when she needed and when she finally wanted to talk.

It would take time but Gwen would find her ability to laugh again, helped along by their beautiful son puking into his father's face four months after they brought him home. Arthur had been in the middle of saying something about calving season, burping Ollie on his shoulder. Ollie made a sound he’d never before so Arthur lifted him up to look him in the eye, see he was alright and then Ollie barfed. Arthur spat and sputtered, lifting Ollie over his head, the boy just puking some more, spattering onto his hair. Arthur swore, desperately looking for a way to clean up and that’s when Gwen burst out laughing at him.

Gwen laid on the floor crying she was laughing so hard. Arthur couldn’t even be mad, so happy he was to see that familiar spark of life in her again. She eventually scrambled to her feet to help him clean up still giggling. She pecked him on the corner of his mouth, snickering, plucking Ollie out of his hands to pepper him in kisses “Ollie Ollie oxen-free, the funniest Morgan ever to live” she hummed walking upstairs to change him.

The lightness in her tone, and the soft chuckle she gave on her way up made a tension Arthur had been holding in his chest the past few months finally unknot. He felt like he could breathe a bit better, and that maybe, Gwen could learn to be happy again, instead of dissolving into a ghost like she’d been. He heard her off key humming coming from upstairs and found himself smiling, wiping away baby spit from the collar of his shirt.

 

**_1906_ **

“What do you mean you want her to go to school?” Arthur looked at his wife incredulously.

Gwen gave him a scowl “What I said was that she went to school today, not that I want her to go”

“So you don’t want her to go? Then why the hell did you send her?” He growled low, trying hard not to raise his voice. Bea and Ollie were just outside playing.

“No Arthur, I think she should go. I want her to go. So I sent her” Gwen told him primly, getting plates down from the cupboard, bumping Arthur out of the way while he stirred the stew in the pot. He scowled at her. “It was fine” She huffed at him.

Arthur grabbed her shoulder as she was walking away from him and leaned in close to hiss “No it ain’t. She said she was pushed by some little bastard” Bea had come home today with scraped knees and hands, her braid askew, dragging a bag of books behind her. When Arthur had asked her what happened and where she’d gotten the books she’d beamed at him.

“School! They give out books there and they are awfully interesting” She chirped, then looked down at her hands to show him the scrapes there “And Andy White pushed me” She said brightly, pulling her daddy down to give him a kiss on the cheek before going and finding Ollie to play. Arthur had shortly after stomped into their house looking to chew out his wife.

“And did Bea tell you what she did to Andy White after he pushed her?” Gwen drawled at him, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She placed plates around their table, giving him a look “She popped back up, bopped him on the nose and when he started crying told him not to dish out what he couldn’t take”

Arthur felt an intense swell of pride at that. His brave little girl was so strong and independent, even at six. He still glowered at Gwen though because these were supposed to be decisions they made together. “I thought we’d agreed that she’d do homeschooling here, with Hosea and Jack, and us”

“No Arthur, that’s what you wanted. I told you I thought it would be better for her to meet normal kids, have a normal life” She heaved a sigh, taking a seat at the table, putting her chin in her hand looking at him “She’s already starting to think it’s normal that people tell stories about being outlaws”

“We do have a normal life” He grumbled at her, sitting across from her “And there ain’t no problem hearing about outlaw life. It’s not like we romanticize it. It’s usually about eating nothing but canned beans for weeks on end and getting shot at”

“Arthur she picked a fight with Freddie and Harry recently about who got to be cowboys and who got to be outlaws” Arthur quirked his mouth at the mention of Tilly’s daughter and Charles son. Bea loved Freddie and Harry, and had asked Tilly once if she could trade Freddie for Ollie, much preferring her friend to her sticky little brother. Tilly had just laughed at that “She demanded to be an outlaw cause she wanted to be like her daddy” She said flatly.

“I just don’t see a problem with that” He said, amused grin on his face, in spite of the scowl Gwen was giving him “Besides, if she’s going to get roughed up, I’d rather it happened here where we know we can look after her. She already knows her numbers and letters”

Gwen was giving him a look, before she sighed, leaning back in her chair “Arthur I thought we agreed we wanted her to have all the opportunities in the world. Part of that is an education”

It was his turn to sigh now “Sometimes teachers hit kids though don’t they?” He grumbled defensively “She has a mouth on her, you know she’ll probably get smacked around. I don’t want no one laying a finger on her” He scowled.

Gwen stood up and moved around the table to stand next to him, leaning her hip into the edge of the table “You’re not giving her enough credit. She’s a smart girl. She’ll figure out when it’s appropriate to talk smack and when it’s not”

Arthur snorted, looking through his eyelashes up at her “It’s not like you ever did”

Gwen grinned at him, leaning down to kiss him. He pulled her into his lap, looping his arms around her waist. Gwen made a happy sigh against him, running her hand up his neck into his hair. She gave it a gentle tug, sending electricity running down his spine and pooling in his groin “We need to let her try Arthur. If it doesn’t work or she doesn’t like it we can stop” She gave him a kiss on his cheek “Besides, Freddie is in her class. Going will make her happy”

He sighed placing his head on her shoulder, kissing at her neck “Fine” He breathed at her. Gwen just gave him a squeeze and then nibbled at his ear some. Arthur hummed, pulling at her waist to press her into him more firmly. She slanted her mouth over his and he flicked his tongue into her mouth enjoying the sigh that tumbled out of her lips.

The front door smacked open and Bea came stomping into the house “MOM! Ollie drew in my new books!” She shrieked enraged. She stomped up to the table where Gwen was still sitting on Arthur, more to hide his partial erection than because she was comfortable. Bea tossed her book on the table and opened to one of the cover pages to show them “See!” She wailed angry, pointing at the surprisingly decent picture of a bumblebee for a two year old.

“Bumble-Bea I need you to take a breath okay?” Gwen told her gently, leaning in close. Bea’s shoulders shook with rage but she took in a shuddering breath “Where’s Ollie now?” Bea looked down at her feet a moment, twiddling her fingers together much like her mother did when she was anxious “Bea?”

Bea mumbled softly “Outside, I pushed him” Gwen sighed and stood up, and went outside to go collect their boy.

Arthur now completely out of the moment he and Gwen had been having heaved a sigh, kneeling next to his daughter. “Do you think Ollie deserved to be pushed?” He asked her gently. Bea nodded her head emphatically still not looking up at him “Hmm really? It don’t seem like that, otherwise you might be looking at me”

Bea glanced up tentatively at him, before looking down ashamed again. Arthur held his arms open for her, and she shuffled forward looping her small arms around his neck. Arthur hugged her back and she gave him a muffled “‘M sorry daddy” into his neck.

Arthur rubbed her back “It’s not me who needs an apology, it’s your brother” He said lifting her up till he was standing “Oof you’re getting to be a heavy one huh?” He asked her teasingly. Bea grinned at him, going limp in his arms, giggling “Oh too heavy for me! I think I’m going to drop ya!” Arthur told her, swaggering around like he was carrying a load way too heavy. Bea just giggled madly, squirming in his arms. After a moment he placed her on the ground, Bea beaming up at him again. “Did Ollie ask you to draw with him?” Arthur asked her gently.

Bea’s smile dimmed a bit, before nodding “Uh-huh”

“And did you ignore him?” Arthur asked her gently. Bea quirked her jaw in a way similar to him, causing his heart to swell with fondness, nodding her head. “How about next time you help him find something to draw on first, hmm?”

Bea nodded again “Okay daddy” She mumbled. At that moment Gwen walked in with Ollie on her hip, his little face tear soaked and his pants looking dusty from being thrown to the ground. Gwen gave him a kiss and placed him on the ground. He tucked himself into her leg, clutching at her skirt and staring shyly at his sister.

Where Bea was bold and brazen and sure of herself, confident in how loud her voice was and her opinions, Ollie was a shy and quiet kid. He was happy to sit next to his parents and just observe the world as it went on around him. In the last few months he’d started becoming fixated on Arthur’s drawings asking to be drawn or commissioning his father to draw all of his favorite animals. For his second birthday Hosea had gotten him a box of coloured pencils which Ollie took everywhere with him. This had led to a few knee height works of art on their walls but Gwen had just shrugged and said, “It’s our fault for not having paper out for him. Besides, these are Ollie Morgan originals, they’ll be worth a fortune someday” Ollie liked his drawings and he loved Jack Martson, following the boy around sitting with him as he quietly read here and there between chores.  

Bea walked over to Ollie and stuck her hand out to him “I’m sorry Ollie. I shouldn’t of pushed you. It’s my job to do the pushing of anyone who bothers you” Ollie reluctantly released Gwen’s skirt and reached for Bea’s hand.

“Sorry Bea. Drawing in your books is bad” He said, lip quivering. Bea heaved a dramatic sigh, wrapping her little brother in a hug and giving him a kiss on top of his head.

“Wanna draw together after supper?” Bea asked Ollie. Gwen and Arthur both grinned at each other proud of the olive branch their daughter extended. Ollie nodded his head, whispering something for his sister to hear. Bea looked up at them “Ollie is hungry” She told them, and as an afterthought “Me too!”

Gwen brushed by them, ruffling Bea’s hair, “Then let’s eat!”

Bea hesitated a moment holding Ollie’s hand. She looked between Arthur and Gwen “Did you make supper mommy?” She asked, nose wrinkling. Gwen turned to give her daughter an unimpressed stare. Arthur just tipped his head back and guffawed, moving to place noisy kisses on both Bea and Ollie’s cheeks.

“No I did. It’s safe I promise” He moved over to the stove to pick up the pot and bring it to the table. Gwen swatted at him as he brushed by her, taking a seat at the table, followed by Ollie and Bea. Bea regaled them with stories about what she saw at school. How other girls wore their hair, and what she learned. She was especially interested in science apparently. She liked that there was explanations for why things worked like they did.

Arthur shared a look with Gwen over the table, so in love with his family and this life they had together. Gwen waggled her brows at him and mouthed ‘Bedroom later?’ Arthur just grinned nodding his head subtly, taking another mouthful of stew.

 

**_1907_ **

“Alright, now breathe in slow, exhale even slower, and then shoot on empty lungs” Arthur said lowly, ducked in the brush next to Bea. She was looking carefully down the sights of her varmint rifle tracking the movements of a hare in the brush “Remember you need to nail it in the head, don’t go ruining the pelt or the meat”

Bea breathed in slow, exhaled even slower and then pulled the trigger on empty lungs. She nailed the rabbit in the head, killing it instantly. She immediately popped up and whooped loudly proud of herself “Did you see that Daddy?” She cried jubilantly bouncing forward to claim her kill.

Arthur picked himself up with a soft laugh following after her “Yes that was very nice Bea, but you gotta remember to keep it quiet when hunting. You probably scared all the rest of the game away for miles” He chided softly, grinning wide. His girl picked up on new skills faster than a frog did swimming.

Bea picked up the dead rabbit and showed off where she’d managed to hit it “Bullseye!” She beamed, bouncing from foot to foot. “Can you show me how to skin it? Please?”

Arthur laughed softly “That’s my girl” He grabbed the rabbit from her, orienting it so she was holding it by its feet “Alright, you’re going to hold on it it tight like this and then” He placed his hands over hers “Pull” Ripping the pelt off the rabbit with some effort.

Bea wrinkled her nose “Okay, that’s kind of gross” She told him, still unable to keep herself from grinning.

Arthur nodded his head “Maybe. But now we got great lining for some new mittens for you and Ollie, which is it’s own reward huh?” He asked, stowing the rabbit in waxed cloth and rolling up the pelt to stow in his satchel. “You did good today Bea. I taught a lot of people in my time how to shoot, but ain’t no one picked it up quite like you” He told her running a hand over her hair before bending down to give her a smooch on her forehead.

Bea just grinned up at him, proud of herself “You know what Grampa always says!” She told him, bouncing towards where Ghost and her pony, Gravy, were waiting. Bea had unfortunately adopted her mother’s naming sensibilities “I am my father's daughter”

Arthur gave a light laugh at that “Well I sure ain’t the one who taught you to be so noisy moving through the woods” He rubbed a hand across his jaw in consideration “It does kind of remind me of someone... Can’t remember who?” He hummed teasingly at her.

Bea whipped around to look at him, grin on her face, curious about who her father was thinking of “Uncle Charles?” Arthur shook his head “Uncle John?” Arthur snorted derisively “Auntie Tilly” Arthur smiled shaking his head “Humm... Uncle Uncle?”

Arthur winced “Good lord no. Don’t learn anything from that man” Arthur huffed at her “No I was thinking you kind of remind me of your Uncle Sean, especially when he was younger” He mounted up on Ghost and watched Bea clamber up on Gravy, smile wide. “He never knew when to be quiet”

Bea gasped at him in delight, elated at the comparison to her funa and bawdy Uncle Sean “Uncle Sean was singing a song recently to Uncle Kieran” She informed him as they made their way out of the woods, directing their horses home “It went something like Toorala, tooralay, something something blinded by turds” Bea looked at Arthur conspiratorially “I thought it was very funny daddy”

Arthur snorted “Just don’t teach your mother any new songs. Then we might have to suffer listening to her sing” He said with a conspiratorial wink. Bea just giggled, delighted to be in on the joke.

They rode back, Bea chattering at him about the other things she wanted to learn how to hunt. She wanted to return to school in the fall with a whole bunch of clothes she made herself out of animals she had hunted. Though Arthur fully understood the sentiment, Gwen had given him a disapproving look when he’d been encouraging that train of thought. He’d negotiated and convinced Bea what she really wanted was a fine warm coat lined with something she had killed herself. She’d agreed, only so long as Uncle Charles and Arthur helped her make them.

It was late August and Arthur and Bea had woken up early that morning to practice some more hunting. The farm was empty today. Gwen and Ollie had taken Hosea into town to go to the Doctors then they were going to visit Stepano. Bea had begged off, whining that she wanted to go hunting with her dad. Gwen had shrugged and said sure, as long as she had a bath afterwards. Lenny was on a book tour with Mary-Beth, traveling across Canada. John and Abigail had taken Jack to get a family portrait done, which they liked to do annually before the school year started again. They was staying in Calgary overnight, treating themselves. Sean, Kieran, and Karen were on their annual vacation where the went who the hell knew where and got up to all kinds of trouble and filth. They always came back in time for harvest season though, which was all that mattered. Uncle was off on another gambling binge, convinced he was going to win big and hire a servant to do all his chores for him. Mrs. Grimshaw had taken Bodhan and moved west to Vancouver two years ago, liking the milder weather there much more than the prairies.

Trelawney and Igor were supposedly in the area for a visit, but who they hell knew when they’d drop by if ever. They stayed in Montreal for the most part, would ride a train into town and would come say hello, hangout for a day maybe two and then leave. Arthur was pretty sure the only reason they even bothered to visit the ranch at all was because Igor seemed infatuated with their kids. Thinking Bea some brilliant warrior in the making, and Ollie was a quiet and reserved genius. Arthur didn’t disagree, but he found it annoying that Igor would come in, steal attention and then vanish like that. _‘Aloof bastard’_

Bea and Ollie adored their Uncle Igor. They could take or leave Josiah, but both of them were obsessed with Igor. They were the only people alive he’d ever seen Igor do anything for when asked. They’d ask him to do a flip and he’d do that. They asked to play horsie and he would. Never smiled though still, the creepy bastard. Bea’s ferocious love for her Uncle Igor was only surpassed by her undying devotion to her Aunt Sadie.

Sadie had sent them a letter just a few weeks ago announcing she was going to be making to the ranch to help out with harvest season which was a relief. They’d bought a bit more land north of the ranch two years ago and had struggled to get everything harvested in time. There’d been hot debates about whether they hire ranch hands. Arthur had been against it, wary of outsiders. Hosea had suggested syndicate members who Gwen trusted, and she’d put a stop to that, not wanting Stepano to get his fingers in this place. So that Sadie was coming for the fall was a huge boon.

Bea and Arthur made their way up to fence surrounding their property and heard barking in the distance as the pack of dogs that Gwen liked to keep on the farm ran up to the road to greet them. There was nine dogs of varying sizes and breeds. Their largest and most docile dogs hung out with the sheep in the hills as protection, the five running alongside them were the high energy rescues that functioned as both early warning system for visitors and playmates for the kids.

“Hello Cheese! Hello Noodle! Hello Sausage! Hello Cupcake! Hello Lord Woofington the fourth” Bea called at them, giggling. It would shock no one that Gwen had named all of them, each name progressively more ridiculous. Lord Woofington was the smallest and scaragliest of the bunch and Cupcake was of course the large rottweiler crossed mutt with jaws that could crush a man’s skull if he weren’t so darn friendly. Cupcake was more interested in giving kisses and getting table scraps than anything else.

Arthur and Bea guided their horse and pony to the barn where they dismounted. Arthur grabbed Gravy’s reins from Bea “How about you go on inside and wash up while I untack the horses. What do you want for lunch today?”

Bea thought hard a moment “How about that rabbit we caught and some bread to go along with it?”

Arthur grinned at her, proud of her “That’s my girl” He placed his hat on her head making her giggle in delight “Go on and wash up, I’ll be a few minutes. Gotta brush these boys down” He said giving Ghost a pat on the flank. Bea bobbed her head, holding his hat to her head as she scurried to the house to wash up and hopefully change, though knowing her she’d stay in rabbit blood stained clothes until she went to bed tonight.

Arthur got done unsaddling the horses, feeding and watering them, and made his way into the house. The dogs were of course inside their house, given it was the only house where they was allowed because he and Gwen didn't particularly care about dogs on furniture and it made Bea and Ollie happy. “Bea!” He called placing the rabbit on the counter next to the stove, turning to look at Sausage accusingly “This ain’t for you girl, you got your own damn food” Sausage tilted her head at him, expression sad. She laid down on the ground near the table, settling in for sleep. In fact all the dogs were laying around under the table, looking droopy which was strange given that he was prepping food. Maybe they didn’t sleep while he was off hunting with Bea?

“Daddy!” Bea called from upstairs.

“Yeah sweet Bea?” When Bea didn’t respond immediately he continued “I was thinking we could turn this rabbit into some nice crisp slices. Throw on some tomatoes from the garden and we got a rabbit bacon sandwich. What do you think?”

“Daddy!” Bea called this time from the stairs sounding alarmed.

Arthur whipped his head around to look at her, heart stopping a moment at her tone “What’s the matter honey Bea?” Bea almost never got that quavery scared voice.

“There’s a man outside” She said quietly, creeping towards the front window. The dogs were all laid out sleeping soundly on the ground _‘What the hell?’_ Arthur could feel his heart beating too fast, unease settling on his shoulders. He moved forward pushing Bea back away from the window. He glanced through it and felt his heart stop cold and his stomach drop out the bottom at who he saw. _‘Shiiiit’_

He looked down at Bea, and grabbed her by the shoulders. “You remember what your mama said about hiding and keeping quiet?” Bea nodded her head “And you don’t come out until you hear the password right?” Bea nodded again, eyes going wide. “You’re going to stay inside with you hear?” Bea sucked her lower lip into her mouth and nodded, eyes looking bright with tears. He kissed her forehead, running a thumb over her soft cheek “Go!” He told her softly. Bea bolted back up the stairs without looking back.

Arthur stood, sucking in a deep breath, keeping his hand resting just above his revolver on his hip as he stepped outside, shutting the door firmly behind him and looked at a man he had hoped he’d never have to set eyes on again. “Hello Arthur”

The man in front of him looked older, more haggard, and tired than he ever had in the time that Arthur had known him. Had ridden with him. In his eyes was that intense fury that Arthur had spent too many years mischaracterizing as righteous passion for their way of life. Arthur knew better now, he recognized that look for what it was. Madness. Anger. Paranoia. The man’s smile was wide but it didn’t reach his eyes “Hi Dutch”


	36. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue Part 2**

 

**_1907_ **

Arthur looked at the man who had been his father, his mentor, his brother. The man who had saved him. The man who had almost led him to his death. The man who had given him so much happiness and who had almost ripped it all away. “What are you doing here Dutch?” Arthur rasped, mouth feeling too dry. He flicked a glance quickly over the land that he could see from his vantage point and didn’t see signs of anyone else. Arthur was no fool though, and he knew this man. Dutch would not have come here without support. He wouldn’t have come here without casing the place, being aware of who was coming and going. He knew full on well that Arthur was the only former gang member here. Just like how he certainly knew Bea was in this house somewhere. Arthur’s shoulders tightened a fraction more.

“Now is that any way to greet an old friend?” Dutch asked amused, he spread his arms wide “I come all this way, after searching for you for so long and that is all you have to say to me?”

Arthur’s brows drew down further “Didn’t think you’d like to hear everything I have to say to you after all this time” Arthur growled.

Dutch gave a hearty chuckle at that “Eight years Arthur, and you’re still holding onto all that anger?” He tsked “I’d have hoped you’d learned to let things go, I wish we might be able to come to an accord of sorts. Take some time to reminisce”

Arthur scowled “Might be hard for me to forget you leaving me to die. Leaving John to die. Leaving Lenny to die, and nearly getting the rest of us killed” Arthur growled “Now how about you answer my question: What are you doing here?”

Dutch shook his head baffled “Arthur I had hoped this would be easy” He put his hands on his hips, it was only then that Arthur noticed he was unarmed. At least seemingly so. “But I can see now, that you’ve always got to make things difficult” Dutch looked over at the farm, melancholy expression on his face “You know Arthur I’m proud of you” He murmured softly. Arthur grit his teeth, not giving a shit how proud Dutch was “This place. It’s everything we ever dreamed of, isn’t it?”

“No Dutch, it ain’t” Arthur growled “Cause there ain’t no room here for you. So I want you to leave, right the hell now. I insist”

Dutch looked at him stricken, before his expression turned thunderous “Insist?” He hissed through his teeth “You insist?” Arthur’s expression was grim “After everything I did for you, you insist?” Dutch flailed his hand to gesture at the fields “You wouldn’t even have any of this if it weren’t for me”

Arthur was momentarily taken aback, staring at Dutch “What the hell are you on about?” Arthur did not dare move from the doorway, using his size as a physical barrier for Dutch and anyone who was with him from getting into the house and getting to Bea.

“This place! These people! You wouldn’t have any of it if it weren’t for me Arthur” Dutch looked at him dangerously, furious “You want to know what I am here for Arthur?” Dutch hissed, taking a step forward, he only stopped when Arthur's fingers twitched closer to his gun “I am here for what is due to me”

Arthur gave him an angry, confused look, “What’s due to you?” He took a half step forward, contemplating striking the man, tying him up and turning him into the mounties to be done with it. “What the hell are you on about-” Arthur was cut off by the sound of porch floor board creaking and turned in time to see Bill Williamson strike him across the temple, knocking him out. As Arthur lay on the ground, vision going dim he could hear Bea shriek from somewhere inside the house.

Arthur awoke tied to a dining room chair in the main house. He was disoriented and a bit nauseous, groaning he looked around. He suddenly jerked fully awake “Bea!” He shouted, pulling at his restraints. Someone grabbed his chair from behind and wheeled him around to look out into the main sitting room where Dutch, Javier and Bill were now seated, Bea sitting between them across from Dutch, ferocious expression on her face.

“Arthur you’re awake finally. Took you long enough. Must be getting slow in your old age” Dutch tsked at him genially. He turned to look at Bea, smile gentling “It’s good to finally know your name young miss. Bea was it? Named for your Grandmother, god rest her soul” Dutch touched his hand to his heart, pretending to show respects “It’s nice to meet you. I’m your Uncle Dutch, this hear is your Uncle Javier, and that is Uncle Bill”

Bea just looked at him thunderously “You aren’t my Uncles” she hissed at him.

Dutch gave a laugh at that “Anyone ever tell you you look an awful lot like your Mother?” Bea just continued to scowl at him “Oh yes, an awful lot like your Mother. Mind telling me where she is? We’re... Well you could say we have a history her and I” Dutch was wearing a grin too sharp, too manic. Bea’s eyes widened briefly in fear before she glowered thunderously at Dutch again, clenching her little fists.

“Dutch” Arthur grunted, trying to grab the man’s attention “She’s just a little girl, just let her go, please” He licked his lips, throat too dry “Javier, Bill you can’t be alright with this. You’re better than this” Bill looked at him thunderously, but Javier clenched his jaw, looking at the ground a moment before turning away. “Please-”

“Now Arthur” Dutch tutted “I think you have some explaining to do. Here we find you after all these years. After all these terrible things you’ve done. Living life like some kind of average everyday man” Dutch shook his head “And you never thought to write? Share in the gifts you were given? Where’s your sense of loyalty?” He asked acidly.

Arthur clenched his teeth, testing his restraints. He was pretty sure the chair he was in was the one Bea and Freddie had broken a month ago that they’d haphazardly glued back together “Dutch, whatever problem you have with me, with Hosea, everyone who left, that’s fine. But don’t make her a part of this. She’s innocent”

“You’re a well read man Arthur, I know you’re familiar with the concept of sins of the father” Dutch said amiably. Arthur watched Javier’s fist clench.

“Dutch please. She’s only 7 years old. Just a kid. She’s going to school in the fall. Has friends. She has a life-” Arthur didn’t care that he was begging, anything. Anything that would save Bea. Get her out of here. She didn’t need to see this, he didn’t care what happened to him as long as she was safe.

“A life stolen from us! From the gang!” Dutch boomed standing up, causing Bea to jump with a squeak “The life she leads” Dutch pointed an accusing finger at her, making Bea sink further into the couch “Only exists because of what you wrought!”

“You’re right Dutch. You’re right. That doesn’t change the fact that she’s just a child” Arthur continued.

Javier licked his lips “We can just let her go. We’ll be done here by the time she finds someone to tell” He offered gently, flicking a glance between Dutch and Arthur.

Dutch whirled on him now “No! You know what must be done. You agreed Javier. Don’t go letting Arthur worm his way into your head, like he did the others. All the others! He ruined us!” Dutch was sounding hysterical. Bea was shaking in her spot, looking at Arthur with big wide eyes, afraid for him more than for herself _‘My girl’_ Arthur thought agonized.

They heard hoofbeats outside, and Bill rose to look out the window “It’s just one man. Looks like a boy, dressed in black” He glanced back to Dutch, who looked at Arthur in askance.

Over the years Gwen had taught him a thing or two about lying quickly and easily. Eye contact, tell a story, and breathe. “That would be Ian, one of the farm hands we hired for the season, I can get rid of him. He doesn’t have to die, please” He could only hope to give Igor a chance.

Dutch gave him a calculating look, weighing his options.“Very well send him away. He gets suspicious at all and he’s dead in an instant” Dutch said.

Footsteps approached the main house and as Arthur expected Igor knocked on the door. He always did that. Even when he was staying the night. He always needed to knock before he would go into a house uninvited. It was a welcome change from Sean stomping into their house in the afternoon like he owned the place while he and Gwen were getting busy in the kitchen. They’d invested in locks soon after the third time that happened. “Hey Ian, you can just go on home today, we’re all sick in here today. Got some bad bout of food poisoning or something. Probably to do with that honey bread Gwen was making three nights ago”

There was a pause before the voice through the door pitched higher than usual, no accent detectable, said “Of course Mr. Morgan, see you tomorrow” The footsteps retreated. Bill from his vantage point near the window nodded his head to indicate that Igor had gotten back onto his horse and was riding away. If Arthur could bide enough time Igor might be able to get inside and save Bea.

Bea was giving him a determined stare, knowing full well exactly who was at the door, he titled his head just so and Bea turned away to stare at her hands, wringing them anxiously. She really did take so much after her mother, brilliant actress that she was _‘God Gwen, I am so sorry to bring this down on us. For Bea to be a part of this’_ He needed a distraction. Time. “How did you even find us?” Arthur asked endlessly weary.

Dutch turned to look at him, never able to miss bragging about his own genius “Well we went to go check on our friend the Reverend in New York. He’s made quite the name for himself there, we were all very proud of him” Dutch sat back down, crossing a leg over the other and grinning at Arthur “Don’t you worry, if you were still around to send letters, the Reverend would answer them. He’s fine. We just intercepted a letter, and then tracked it all the way back here with some effort” Dutch titled his head, expression condescending “You know Arthur, it’s awful foolish to have used your real name when you settled down”

Arthur gave him a bitter quirk to his mouth “Would you have preferred I go by Tacitus?”

Dutch guffawed, seemingly genuinely amused “Oh Arthur, I have certainly missed you. I’ve never quite found a man to replace you. You were always very special”

“Yeah I suppose it ain’t easy to come by orphans and raise ‘em for twenty years to become your personal attack dog” Arthur said drily.

Dutch just grinned “It wasn’t just the time it took. Arthur it was you. You were, maybe are still a very special man” He said with a fond shake of his head, making Arthur nauseous with it. Dutch turned to look at Bea “Your Father ever tell you the type of man he was?”

Bea looked up at him wide eyed, shaking her head. That was a lie. They’d sat Bea down shortly after she’d gone to school and told her all about the old family business. She needed to understand why they made choices they did. They just hadn’t had a chance to have that conversation with Ollie yet, figuring he was still too young. Bea was buying them more time _‘Clever girl’_

Dutch grinned, excited at the prospect of getting to ruin Arthur in his daughter's eyes. “I met your father when he was 15, and he learned hard and fast how to become a killer. To this day I’ve met few who have come close to how hard-” Arthur tuned him out, instead watching in his peripheral vision while Igor shifted through the shadows on the main floor to get closer to their position. Arthur had never been so glad to see that sullen bastard in his life.

He waited for Igor’s nod and then threw himself to the side, shattering the broken chair he was tied to. Bea dove and hit the floor covering her head and Igor let shots fly, hitting Bill in the head, hitting Javier in the shoulder, and getting Dutch in the back. Arthur dove to cover Bea as more shots fired. He heard the front door slam open and footsteps running outside, followed by hoofbeats scrambling away from the property. More steps shuffled outside. There was silence.

“Bea I need you to close your eyes, okay sweetheart?” Arthur murmured into her ear. He felt her nod and so he lifted her up, pressing her face into his chest as he stood and walked out of the room. Bill was lying dead on the couch. Blood smears and spatters dotted the front room. Igor stood outside, huffing a breath. He was wearing an enraged expression, unlike anything Arthur had ever seen on his face before.

He murmured something in Polish to Bea, who still had her eyes squeezed tight. Bea nodded her head, letting out a hiccuping sob. She tightened her hold around Arthur’s neck, he just squeezed her back. “The mexican man ran away on horseback. The old one with the mustache ran into the hills. I have called Stepano, the others are on their way. Give me Bea and finish this” Igor growled, handing Arthur his pistol.

With shaky hands Arthur took it, placing it in his gun belt. He brushed Bea’s hair with his hand “You did so good today Bea, you were so brave. I’m so proud of you” He pressed a kiss to her cheek “Uncle Igor is going to look after you. I’ll be back. I promise” Bea just wailed, gripping his neck tightly. With heartbreaking effort he peeled her hands away from his neck and passed her to Igor who held her tightly, murmuring things softly to her in Polish.

Arthur left in pursuit of Dutch, planning on killing the man. He’d threatened Bea. He’d threatened his family. Even if Dutch hadn't planned on killing Bea, she was going to bear witness to Arthur’s death. The trauma of today was going to be long lasting and he wasn’t prepared to ever forgive that. This deranged fuck would die. He’d have a hold on his people no more. Arthur pursued the tracks and blood splatters Dutch left on his trails, cresting to the top of a steep hill, giving way into a tall cliff face. Hosea had observed once that this place reminded him a bit of Horseshoe Overlook, their camp outside of Valentine. Arthur had agreed and proceeded to avoid the place whenever possible.

When he reached the top he found Dutch standing at the edge looking defeated, holding the bullet wound in his side. He stood at the edge of the cliff, staring at Arthur as he came up on the hill. Dutch cracked a smile at him “I always knew you’d be the one Arthur. You’d be my life and my death”

Arthur scowled, pulling his pistol out pointing it at Dutch’s chest “You’re your own death Dutch. You brought this on. If you’d left well enough alone I’d never have to see your face again. You’d die your miserable death at the end of the hangman's noose. And I’d have my family, happy and whole”

Dutch puffed a laugh “And what makes you think you deserve that life Arthur? We can't always fight nature. We can't fight change. We can't fight gravity. We can't fight nothing. My whole life, all I ever did was fight.”

Arthur scowled “And ruin all you ever touched”

Dutch gave him a bitter smile. “I can't fight my own nature. Neither can you. That's the paradox, Arthur. You see?”

Arthur cocked the gun, fingering the trigger “I’m tired of listening to the ramblings of a mad man”

Dutch turned away from him, looking out over the horizon “When I'm gone, you’ll just find another monster. You have to, because you won’t be able to live with yourself without me”

Arthur sighed, some of his hot white anger smouldering into something still dangerous but less consuming “I’ve been living my life without you for long enough, and I’ve known true happiness since you’ve been out of my life. We don’t think of you Dutch. We don’t care what happened to you. We are happy and we are whole”

Dutch looked over his shoulder this time, expression a ghostly version of the one he’d worn when he met Arthur all those years ago and had asked ‘You’re looking mighty hungry boy, what can I do to convince you to have a meal with me?’ Arthur found his face slackening in surprise “Then I guess my time has passed, Arthur” And with that he fell forward, falling the hundreds of feet to the ground, killing himself.

Arthur breathed out a breath, but found his lungs couldn’t quite get enough air. From up here he could look and see the ranch, a small army of horses descending on their home, sent by Stepano and probably Gwen to make sure everything was okay. Arthur took in another shaky breath and still found it hard to breathe. He stuffed Igor’s pistol back into his gun belt and made his way down to his people. He needed to check on Bea. He needed to thank Igor. He needed to find Gwen and press his face into her neck and remind himself how to breathe.

When he made it to the edge of the property the sun was dipping low in the sky, casting long shadows. He could see John and Hosea standing over a body covered in a sheet _‘That was almost me’_ He thought dimly. Instead it was Bill Williamson, years later still riding with Dutch. Javier too. The fool. Those absolute goddamn fools.

He walked out past the main house so he was in the open courtyard, lungs still hurting from not enough air, from too much adrenaline. From every feeling he’d bottled up for nearly a decade coming to the surface. He saw Gwen standing with Stepano, the large man holding Bea. The dogs wagging weakly around their feet. Though her back was to him Gwen seemed to sense his eyes on her. She whipped around and stared at him before running over and wrapping her arms around him.

Arthur crushed her to his chest, needing to be reminded that he was alive. He pressed his face into her neck and breathed. Gwen squeezed him back hard and Arthur realized he was shaking. Unable to control himself, nerves, tension, fear, adrenaline bleeding out of him all at once. He tried to pull away but Gwen wouldn’t let him go, so he kept his face buried in her neck, ashamed of the tears that burned in his eyes “Bea...?”

Gwen stroked his back, running her hand up to his hair to stroke, trying to sooth him. Arthur let out a shaky breath “She’s okay. Scared. Worried. But she’s okay. She’s with Stepano and Igor right now” Gwen pulled away to look him in the face then, Arthur had his head tipped downwards, feeling an unending well of guilt at what he’d put Bea through, Gwen wiped at his cheek, catching some of his fallen tears with her thumb “Is Dutch...?”

Arhut let out a sigh, looking up at her, grim set to his mouth, nodding his head once in a short jerk. Gwen clenched her jaw before nodding back at him “Stepano has people cleaning the main house, they’ll deal with the bodies. No one’s been able to find Javier yet” Arthur nodded again, looking over to where Stepano was holding Bea to his chest “You should get your head looked at before you go see her. You’re kind of bleeding still” She told him gently.

Arthur blinked at her surprised, raising a hand to where the pain was radiating above his temple from where Bill had hit him earlier “I didn’t realize” He mumbled.

Gwen gave him a small tight smile “That’s because your concussed” She stepped away from him but pulled his arm forward “Come on” Arthur allowed himself to be led towards one of the field medics Stepano liked to keep in his employ. He took in just how many of Stepano’s men were milling about. There was at least thirty outside, including the man himself and Igor. There was more in the main house and their own house. And however many were off combing the hills looking for Javier. He sat down and the stern faced medic got to the business of cleaning his face, laying out tools for stitches. Arthur grimaced at him, but the man just scoffed and got to work.

Trying to distract himself Arthur tried to grab Gwen’s attention “How’d you all get here so fast?”

Her lips pulled into a humourless smile “Guess that telephone was pretty useful in the end huh? Igor called said you were in trouble.” She looked away back towards their house “I knew Bea was with you which meant she was also in trouble, so I rode as hard and fast as Beef could go, Stepano sent men to follow me” She was wearing that blank expression that always made him anxious every time he saw it.

“I’m so sorry to have brought this down on us Gwen” He murmured softly, staring at his clenched hands on his knees “I’m so sorry that Bea experienced what she did. It’s my fault”

Gwen was kneeling in front of him, vicious expression on her face, the medic made a clucking sound at her when she grabbed Arthur face to make him look at her “It is Dutch fucking Van der Linde’s fault Arthur. Not yours. You did everything you could. You’re alive. Bea is alive. And Dutch is dead. I don’t give a shit about anything else” She hissed at him.

Arthur leaned forward to press his forehead to hers, taking a breath “Thank you” he whispered at her.

“Thank you for protecting Bea as best you could. Thank you for coming back to me alive.” She whispered back at him. She stood, offering him her hands so she could pull him onto his feet “Let’s go check on Bea now, how about?” Arthur just nodded and walked hand in hand with Gwen towards where Stepano and Igor were speaking in low voices at each other. Bea seemed to sense him coming and untucked her face from Stepano’s shoulder and turned around to look at him. She began struggling to get Stepano to put her down.

When her feet touched the ground she sprinted towards him “Daddy!” She cried, looking to be freshly crying again. Arthur knelt to catch her in his arms. Bea hit him at full force, nearly knocking him over, throwing her arms around his shoulders and weeping anew “I was so scared for you” She hiccuped into his neck.

Arthur just hummed to her rubbing her back, trying to soothe her, feeling his own throat close a moment with unshed tears. “I was pretty scared for you too sweet Bea” He told her roughly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Bea just sniffled at him, squeezing him tighter “You were so brave and strong today, you know that? I ain't ever met no one who was as brave as you. Or clever” Bea nodded her head peeking up at him. He brushed a hand over her hair “Why I bet I’m only here right now cause I had you there to scare off them mean outlaws. You put a pause in their step, that’s for sure” Bea gave him a watery smile before pressing her face into his neck again, exhausted.

Arthur rose, lifting Bea with him, looking at Gwen who was giving him a soft and sad smile. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it, offering him whatever comfort she could. He looked over to where Stepano and Igor were being unsubtle watching them. He made eye contact with Igor and bowed his head, mouthing a thank you at him. Igor just nodded back at him, expression unreadable. Arthur was never going to be able to thank the man enough, he was going to endeavor to be nicer and more patient with him. He could manage that.

Stepano stepped forward “Is looking like sleepover at Uncle Stepano’s house now! Little bumble Bea! We should hurry home before Ollie eats all the ice cream” Bea looked over at her Uncle Stepano and gave him a tentative smile, nodding her head. “Looks like your father could use ice cream too. Maybe we make yours come with brandy” Stepano placed a large meaty hand on his shoulder, trying his darndest to be comforting. Arthur appreciated it.

He carried Bea over to the wagon they would use get back to Stepano’s home. He looked back at the ranch, and could still see shadows moving about the main house. He looked over to see Hosea and John watching him. They’d want to know details and talk about it. But for now Arthur needed to be with his family and make sure they would be alright. Needed to sort through his feelings on all of this. There’d be time later. He’d share Dutch’s final message with everyone, if they wanted to hear it. He hoped it would close a chapter on all their lives that didn’t bear thinking about anymore. They had a brighter tomorrow to look forward to.

 

**_1911_ **

Gwen had dragged the family into downtown Calgary to do some Christmas shopping and go skating along the Bow River. Ollie had given him a stricken look at that, never one to enjoy skating very much. Much like his father he tended to end up on his ass more often than not when the family took to the ice. Arthur had just shrugged at him, patting his head and told him that he if he minded his mother he might come out of today with some new charcoal pencils.

Ollie had brightened at him, nodding but not before making a somewhat snide observation about how Arthur wouldn’t be skating with them. Arthur just shrugged “If you wanna go breaking your knee too, be my guest, just don’t tell your Mother I suggested it” Ollie had snorted and left off at that. In the calving season of 1910 Arthur had gotten pinned trying to leap out of a birthing stall by a particularly irate cow. He’d been too slow getting out, got his leg pinned and ended up twisting his knee in the joint, breaking it. It had hurt like a sonofabitch. He’d gone in for surgery shortly after to put pins and bars in his leg to keep it stable so he could walk on it. He’d spent basically that whole summer healing, learning to walk on it again and learning to ride again. It wasn’t so bad, but it did come with a few drawbacks.

When the weather dipped a bit too cold he found the metal in his leg would freeze, becoming awfully painful. He found it stiffened up easily if he didn’t stretch his leg out enough. Sometimes it would crack and pop extra loud when he’d stand, and then of course it would stiffen up if he kneeled or squatted too long. When he looked at the scars he was often reminded of his brief friendship with Hamish, that one legged soldier, and though the older man didn’t slow down with the loss of his leg, Arthur was glad he got to keep his. He and Gwen had also had to sort out some new positions in bed that would work for the two of them, given that Arthur found he couldn’t kneel for extended periods of time anymore. That had been kind of fun actually, now that he thought about it. Not to mention he was no longer forced to skate with the family, lest he slip and hurt himself bad. That in itself had almost been worth the four months of rehabilitation.

Arthur had never taken to skating well, annoyed both by the smugness of his wife, and by the endless teasing of John fucking Marston. John, though still 12 years later could not swim, was deeply enamored with skating. It was the only part of winter he liked. Sliding around on knives, as he liked to call it. Arthur had gotten into a race with John and Lenny once some years ago back at the ranch and had not only handily lost, but fallen on his face doing so, biting through his own damn lip. Gwen being the mean little shit she was had laughed hysterically as he spat blood on the ice and had dragged him to a doctor for stitches. That was to this day her favorite of his scars. “It’s the only one I personally witnessed happening. I feel a sense of fond ownership for it” She’d say, pressing a kiss to it.  

Arthur, laden with packages, watched his family slide around on the ice from the safety of a bench looking out onto the frozen river. They were almost hard to see in the late afternoon watery light, surrounded by other skaters as they were. He watched Bea execute a twirling spin, before coming out of it just in time to avoid a young couple, side stepping them easily. Gwen was holding Ollie’s hand, making him a bit more confident, enough that he clumsily was willing to skate backwards with her, big smile on his face. He loved watching his family like this. So happy and unaware. Safe. Having fun. It was nice.

Bea bent to pick up a young boy who had toppled over on the ice, guiding him back to his parents before moving on, bobbing and weaving through the crowds of skaters. She saw Arthur watching her and grinned wide, waving at him. She skated backwards towards him, executing a jump, kicking her leg out for a spin midair before coming to a stop after landing, a few meters away from where he was sitting “Did you see that Dad?” She crowed brightly. Arthur just laughed, clapping and whistling at her. She gave a flourishing bow, pleased smile on her face.

Bea was growing into a beautiful young woman. She’d always been, in Arthur’s opinion, the cutest kid around, but now she was getting taller, her face as expressive as ever, and her jokes were getting more observant and cutting. She was still wild as ever, not caring much for her appearance, much preferring to go hunting through the mud for frogs, or go hunting for bigger game with him or her Uncle Charles. She read voraciously and often challenged her teachers on different topics. Despite whatever Gwen had thought about Bea learning to pick her battles, she absolutely did not, much like her mother. Her most recent detention at school had been because she’d argued about the way her teacher had talked about the Canadian Indian Act as if it were a good thing. Arthur was deeply proud that she was willing to fight for what she believed in, and would protect those she cared for ferociously. Her second most recent detention had been because that little bastard Andy White had said a slur at Freddie so Bea had knocked him to the ground and punched him blue and bloody. Gwen started teaching her how to be more subtle in her violent retributions, so next time she didn’t get caught. Arthur approved wholeheartedly.

Ollie on the other hand was as quiet and reserved as he’d ever been. He tended to enjoy sitting quietly with Hosea or himself, drawing in the notebooks Arthur bought for him, or you’d find him reading with Jack in some tucked away corner on the farm. Where Bea liked to rip through her chores to get them done as fast and haphazardly as possible to go get into trouble, Ollie would often times forget what he set out to do, distractedly sketching some freshly bloomed flower or one of the dogs sleeping in the shade. Arthur was always impressed at what a little artist he was shaping up to be. Karen had once expressed concern once that their boy might be slow, Arthur recalled holding Gwen back from knocking Karen’s teeth out, all because he sat quietly observing the world around him. Arthur knew too well what that was like, people thinking you were dumb just cause you didn’t feel the need to say something about everything. Ollie had a quiet intelligence, doing well in his lessons, reading well beyond his level due to his constant need to read every book Jack has ever touched, and making little observations about the world, mostly to himself. Ollie was a gentle kid, the only time they ever had a problem with him was when Bea started picking on him when she was bored. Then he’d fly into a rage trying to tackle her into the ground.

Right now Ollie was skating away from Gwen, peeking over his shoulder at her to make sure she didn’t get too far. Gwen loped behind him, stride relaxed, happy smile on her face. She gave Arthur a little finger waggle, cheeks flushed from the cold, scarf wrapped up around her chin. _‘She’s still the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on’_ he thought with a grin, flicking his own hand at her in a wave. He was still very much in love with his wife after all of these years. They’d had fights and arguments and had once spent two weeks not speaking to each other. But they always came back together. Arthur learned to temper his anger better, make his concern less aggressive and overbearing. She learned to be more open with how she was feeling, and how to work as his partner, not just acting and asking for forgiveness later. She still made him smile and laugh like no one else could. And he made sure to let her know on a regular basis how much he loved this life with her, how much he loved growing older with her. Their sex life was nothing to sniff at either.

He watched Bea weave around other skaters towards Gwen and Ollie. They exchanged some words and he watched Gwen’s grin spread wide. Bea skated with Ollie as Gwen made her way over towards him fast, grin in place. She stopped just short of the shoreline, kicking up a ton of ice, alarming some of the people around her “Hey you!” She called at him, teasing smile on her face, Arthur leaned forward, matching grin tugging at his mouth “We’re putting you to work”

“And what tribute may I pay you, my delicate prairie blossom?” He called back sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Gwen just wrinkled her nose, trying to temper her grin a bit and failing “Well we were just talking and it turns out all of us are hankering for a warm and toasty drink” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Arthur played dumb “Gwen, I thought we agreed no alcohol until they’re at least 16”

Gwen huffed a laugh “Can you go get us hot chocolates please? From Arnold’s? Pretty please?” She clutched her mittened hands in front of her and batted her eyelashes at him. Arthur sucked on his teeth, tilting his head this way and that, pretending to be reluctantly contemplating the request.

Bea, dragging a reluctant Ollie behind her, skated up coming to a stop next to Gwen, wearing a matching grin with her mother “Pretty please with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top?” She asked sweetly.

Arthur huffed a laugh “Is that a drink order or meant to sweeten the deal?”

“Can’t it be both?” Bea asked innocently. “Please Daddy?” She hugged Ollie around his shoulders, pressing her face against his “For your darling children?” Ollie tried to shove her off of him but Bea wouldn’t budge.

“Alright alright, you’ve got me. I’ll go.” He looked down at all the packages they’d managed to buy, quirking his mouth “Though I can’t carry four hot chocolates and all these boxes and bags” He informed them, giving a wry smile.

Before Bea or Gwen could say anything Ollie stepped off the ice “I’ll watch them” He said brusquely. Gwen just snorted a laugh, Bea grinned and skated away. Ollie sat down at the spot Arthur had just vacated and pulled his skates off, sliding into his boots. Arthur gave him an affectionate head pat and started walking up the path towards Arnold’s. Ollie called after him “Caramel sauce in mine please!” Arthur just gave him a grin and went on his way.

He sat in one of the stools inside of the steaming storefront that made up the little cafe Arnold’s while he waited on four hot chocolates, two of them spiked with brandy because he felt like he and Gwen deserved it. He stretched his leg out, feeling his knee loosen up some in the warmth of the place. Arthur undid the toggles on his coat to try and cool off. It was much warmer in here than it was outside. Gwen had bought him this coat last year at Christmas, he suspected she’d had it custom made. It looked awfully similar to the blue coat he used to wear once upon a time in the mountains near Colter in New Hannover. He loved this coat. He loved how it was much better suited to Albertan winters than anything he’d owned before moving up here, cutting wind so he didn't even feel it. He also would never admit it out loud but he really liked how he looked in this shade of blue too. Gwen also loved it, never being able to help herself from raking her gaze over him in that hungry way of hers when he wore it. He’d joked once that it was more of a gift for her than him and she’d winked at him, telling him he wasn’t wrong.

He really liked Arnold’s. It was one of his favorite places in Calgary. He and his family were regulars enough that the shop owner and the girls working the counter knew their names. Arthur was tracing a skater into the steamed glass in front of him with the tip of his finger while he waited “It’ll just be a minute more Mr. Morgan” The young woman Dolores, the new girl, told him with a smile. Arthur looked up and nodded his head at her, smiling gently back.

“Oh you don’t need to be so formal with him, that’s just Arthur, he and his family come in all the time” Their regular shop girl Agnes tutted at Dolores. She gave Arthur a conspiratorial wink “I’ll make sure to mark which cup I’m putting extra extra brandy in”

Arthur just grinned at her “I’m sure Gwen will appreciate that” Both women tittered with laughter, enjoying the gentle joke at Gwen’s expense. It weren’t too much longer before his order was ready, Dolores folding open a shallow box for him to carry the drinks. Arthur grabbed the box moving to step outside when he heard a voice call from inside “Arthur? Arthur Morgan?” Eyes wide, recognizing the voice he whirled around to see Mary Linton staring at him with a shocked expression. The door smacked him while he stared slack jawed at her “It is you! My goodness!” She was smiling at him.

Arthur just clutched at his tray of drinks dumbfounded. He heard a man clear his voice in front of him, wanting to get out the door so Arthur numbly stepped through the door and froze, staring into the steamed glass of the cafe. He watched the blurred figure of Mary collect her coat and make her way outside, turning to look for him, and smiling warmly at him. “Arthur, it’s good to see you. Truly”

“Mary” He rasped at her, not emotionally prepared for this interaction in the slightest. His brain was still in freeze or flee mode, his thoughts moving too fast and too sluggish to be useful. He opted for asking a question “What are you doing here?”

“Oh well, I’m visiting a friend who moved up here years ago. She recommended Arnold’s to me. And I have to say I’m glad” She gave him that same warm smile, lighting up her pretty face, even with the lines around her eyes. She was still beautiful he noted dumbly, just older, looking regal and elegant now that she was in her 40s “I never thought I’d see you again” Arthur wheezed a sound that was probably supposed to be a me too, but he couldn’t be sure “What are you doing here?”

What was he doing here? He hadn’t written her any letters. Last he’d seen her had been in Saint Denis, about to do something stupid with the gang. Rob that bank. Did he tell her all that? No, that’s too much information “I’m buying hot chocolate” He offered weakly. Mary looked at the tray in his hands before looking back at him, a bit confused.

“Yes, I heard that. You’re a regular here? Are you living in Calgary now?” She asked, genuinely interested. Arthur shook his head, which seemed to just bemuse her “You must be living near here though?”

“Uh yeah, I have a ranch, we uh, have a ranch, not too far from here” Arthur said, still trying to sort out his thoughts. He’d never been very good at talking to Mary, especially not since she broke off their engagement when he was 22. He was momentarily transported to that awkward and hopeful interaction he’d had with her in Valentine in 1899. He’d been convinced that this was the only woman alive who could help make him happy. He’d been such a fool back then “You look the same” He wheezed at her.

Mary clucked her tongue in a dignified laugh, raising a gloved hand to her face “That’s awfully nice of you to say, though my gray hairs and fine lines might beg to differ” She looked up at him, smile in place “You’re looking real nice though Arthur. I always figured you’d get more handsome as you got older. You look so distinguished” Arthur self consciously shrugged his shoulders, ducking his head, blocking his face from view with his hat. He had more grey spackling through his blond hair, and starting to come in to his beard. The fine lines he’d been so displeased with from years of hard outdoor living in his 30s had settled around his eyes and mouth and forehead, giving him what Hosea called a stately air in his 40s. He didn’t mind so much, Gwen seemed to find him plenty attractive still, but he could do without the thickening of his waist and chest. Didn’t matter how much he worked, he just didn’t have the body of a young outlaw man anymore. Briefly the image of Gwen on top of him, biting at his belly button, looking up at him worshipfully from the other night tripped through his mind. Gwen really really had no problem with any changes to his appearance. She embraced everything about him with gusto.

Mary had said something to him and he definitely did not hear it, so lost in thought “Uh sorry, what?” He asked, clearing his throat.

Mary gave him a peculiar smile, repeating her question “I asked who the we, on your ranch was?” She bit her lip carefully, as not to smudge her lipstick “It’s real nice seeing you again Arthur, I’ve thought of you often these past years”

Arthur stood awkwardly a moment, frozen in spot by her words. When was the last time he’d thought of Mary? When he’d given John that ring. When he’d been looking for an old journal entry from the year he met Gwen to show her on her birthday and found that letter from Mary. Just a handful of times. This woman who used to burn through his brain and heart, who he spent so much time obsessing over, feeling bad about himself over. He’d barely thought of her. Arthur felt a strange mix of relief and guilt at that thought “We uh, my family. I have a family” He said by way of answering her question.

Mary blinked at him, smile dimming almost imperceptibly. If Arthur hadn’t of spent his youth committing all the planes of her face to memory he might of missed it “Your gang is still alive?” She asked quietly.

“Well yeah, they are, and some of them live out there with me” He ventured by way of explaining, not really wanting to talk about the gang. They might be different now, living a more wholesome life together, but he knew Mary had never exactly approved of his found family. She’d correctly attributed them to the reason he would never run away with her. “But I have a family now-”

Arthur was cut off by Ollie’s plaintive voice calling from down the street “Dad~ Bea won’t stop putting snow down my coat!” He could hear Bea’s manic giggle from here. Arthur turned to look at his kids several shops down, carrying their many packages. Ollie was making an effort to turtle into his coat so Bea couldn’t get him anymore.

“Bea” Arthur called wearily “Stop torturing your brother” Bea gave him a sheepish grin before walking over to where the horses were hitched up, backs turned to them. He turned back to look at Mary who was staring at him stunned. “Uh” Arthur said dumbly. He looked back over his shoulder watching Gwen approach the kids, silly smile on her face.

Mary snapped out of it, looking around Arthur to watch Gwen interacting with the kids. Gwen was helping Ollie put away packages into various saddle bags by lifting him up. When Ollie gestured to be put down Gwen clutched him to her chest and spun around in circles while he laughed. Mary touched his arm, expression a bit melancholy “Is that your wife?” She asked softly.

Arthur watched Gwen pepper Ollie in kisses, pulling him away from Bea who was lunging towards him trying to grab at his feet, all while Ollie just kept laughing harder. Arthur felt a fond smile spread across his face “Yeah” He looked over at Mary “And those are my kids” he gave her a helpless shrug.

Mary still had that regretful expression on her face, but she gave him a small smile “You seem happy” She told him.

Arthur looked at her, smile on his face, proud that he was happy. Proud that he was in a better place now than he ever was before. Better than when he’d loved this woman in front of him, a long long time ago. “You know, I am, thank you” He said ducking his head a bit to hide his wide grin.

“I guess I missed my chance hmm?” She said softly. Arthur jerked his head up to stare at her momentarily dumbfounded. She looked over his shoulder again to look at Gwen “She really looks like something special” she told him earnestly.

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat. He appreciated the sentiment but it wasn’t like that for him anymore. It wasn’t until he’d gotten that distance, been given the patience he needed to learn to be happy. Learned how to be loved, that he got to where he was today. He loved his life, he loved his family, and he loved Gwen until the ends of the earth. It wasn’t an all consuming love, a sickness like he had for Mary when he was younger. His love for Gwen was warm. Comfortable. Secure. He loved and he knew he was loved back. It was all he ever wanted. Gwen was all he needed. “Mary, I-”

She held up a hand, smile turning bittersweet “It’s okay. I’m glad. I’m really truly glad Arthur. You deserve the world” She said gently “I hope you get to have a long and happy life” She murmured at him.

Arthur breathed softly, nodding his head, staring her in the eye “I hope you do too” She gave his arm one last squeeze and then stepped back into Arnold’s.

Arthur watched her go, heart feeling too heavy and too full at once, only for a moment until Bea called from behind him “You’re so slow Dad! Come on! There’s going to be fireworks in the square!”

Arthur turned to give them a grin “Hold your damn horses, I’m coming” he grumbled good naturedly, walking over to his family. Ollie and Bea swooped in to grab their drinks and raced forward to the square, trying to get a good spot to watch the show.

Gwen sidled up next to him, falling into step, taking her drink and plucking the box from his hand, stuffing it into a garbage can for him. She was giving him a curious look. “Everything alright?” She asked.

Arthur hummed, bumping his shoulder with hers “It’s much better now” He told her with a small smile. Gwen twisted her lips curiously at him but let it go. Arthur grabbed her hand and held it with his as they walked towards the square.

They made their way to their kids, standing up on one of the many benches, waving them over towards their spot. Gwen leaned closer to say softly in his ear “Something seems to be the matter, are you sure you’re okay? We can leave if you want”

Arthur looked down at her. At her bright and expressive face, only just starting to show her age through the lines near her eyes, her chapped lips. Her ability to spin a story second only to Hosea, and that really only depended on the day. She was funny, and fun to be around. She was fierce and quick to anger, but easy to make laugh. She was an amazing mother, patient and understanding, hard and unyielding when she needed to be. There was no one in the world he’d rather have by his side through anything. His partner. His wife. Arthur brushed a gloved hand to her face, air puffing in the chill air, he smiled at her, “I love you so much” He told her, bending down to kiss her soft and sweet.

Gwen’s breath hitched in her throat and she pressed into him more firmly as the fireworks started going off overhead. She looped her free hand around the back of his neck, flicking her tongue at his lips, making him smile against her mouth. She never did learn how to slow things down. Or what was an appropriate venue for them to get intimate. Gwen pulled her head back to look up at him, staring into his eyes she told him firmly, grin splitting her face “I love you too, now c’mon we’re missing the fireworks” He laughed, putting his arm around her and looking up with her as pretty lights burst in the sky above him.

 

**_Pages from the Journal of Arthur Morgan 1914_ **

**_Pictured -_ **Portrait of Josiah Trelawney and Igor, both faces neutral and relaxed (A note is written under Igor’s face ~~‘Stupid pretty boy bastard’~~ )

_Trelawney and that Igor came for a visit today, no warning as usual. Josiah likes to bring the kids presents, though he always misses the mark. He brought Bea some makeup from Montreal and brought Ollie a toy gun. Bea and Ollie exchanged gifts under the watchful of Igor. I’ve learned to tolerate the man more since that incident in ‘07. We are not kind to one another but we seem to have an understanding. He’s been teaching the kids Polish so now when the family wants to talk smack about me they can without me the wiser. Gwen has teased that she could teach me. I am afraid her teachings would be too distracting and not very helpful. She likely would only teach me toilet humour._

_Seems Trelawney's business venture is starting to take off. Sounds to me more like a scheme, buying and selling land for telephone lines, but he’s made some money, and is looking for new ventures to invest in. Igor is his constant shadow. They seem happy together in their own way. Igor has asked if we’d send Bea and Ollie to them in the next Summer to keep them company and to see Quebec. I don’t know if I am ready to lose my kids so soon. Gwen calls me a worry wart. Perhaps I am. I’m just not ready for them to grow up yet._

 

**_Pictured -_ **Tilly Tanner (nee Jackson), standing hand in hand with her little girl Freddie

_Bea come home yesterday with a broken wrist, having gotten into another fight on behalf of Freddie at school. It would be no great loss if that Andy White boy drowned in a ditch. Gwen has suggested I not help him along to that path. Their teacher is no help, thinking it sweet that Andy has a crush on Bea and Freddie in such a way. This is not the way a polite man should woo. Bea is right to hit the little bastard back. Next time he thinks of touching her I’m going to torch his house down. Sean can help me._

_Last night Tilly along with her husband Allan, and Freddie came to visit, Freddie feeling something awful for what happened to Bea, and Allan, a doctor coming to ply his trade for us for which we are grateful. Allan made sure to give Bea the prettiest cast he could, helped along by Ollie’s artistic abilities. She is in good spirits and has declared she’ll break her other wrist teaching Andy White all the lessons he needs to learn. I hope she does not._

_Tilly is currently undergoing training to become a teacher, we hope that she can replace the abominable woman at the school to insure future young women will not need to be harassed by terrible suitors. Gwen has said they’d be happy to build their own school on the land here if Tilly has trouble finding a school to hire her. Even in the North they still have problems thinking people, but especially women, of a different colour have less value. Tilly will be a marvelous teacher, and I look forward to supporting her on this new path._

 

**_Pictured -_ **Portrait of Mrs. Grimshaw staring lovingly at a portrait of Bodhan

_Received a letter from Susan today declaring that she and Bodhan would be summering with us next year. I am grateful, for Bodhan, even in his advanced age does the work of 20 men. And Mrs. Grimshaw to this day is the only person capable of spurring Uncle into doing work. How Uncle has managed to keep with us after all these years is beyond me. The man is a parasite._

_Gwen wants to spruce up one of the smaller houses on the property which we have been using for storage the last several years. She’s convinced that if the place is nice enough they will want to stay longer. I am reluctant to burst that hope. Susan hates the cold. And Bodhan goes wherever Susan goes. Bea has expressed hope that she’ll convince her Uncle Bodhan to demonstrate bear wrestling. Regretfully she has already sent him a letter stating as much, before we could stop her. I fear he might just do so for her entertainment. _

 

**_Pictured -_ ** A photograph of a portly, balding man, a woman whose hair is pulled into a severe bun and two children, obviously twins - **Text reads:** Simon Pearson, Danuta Pearson, Prudence Pearson and Peter Pearson ‘14

_All of us from the Ranch went to surprise Pearson at Stepano’s compound today for his birthday. Somehow Pearson ended up making two of the cutest and sweetest kids I’ve ever gotten to meet, and I have Ollie who is the best natured child anyone has ever met. Danuta made us all a beautiful meal, filled with all of Pearson’s favorites. We sang, we drank and we danced the night away._

_Me and John and Lenny were sitting around with Pearson, talking about the good and the bad ole days, reminiscing about some of the fun things we used to do. We all agreed that we don’t miss that life, and that we’re much better off now. Pearson ain’t never been happier and I was proud to say that I hadn’t either. Though we all agreed that we weren’t fans of getting older. We turned into a group of bellyaching old men, whining about our various aches and pains. Hosea told us he was proud, he’d raised a bunch of curmudgeonly old men. Guess none of us ever really expected to get to live a long life like we have. I am grateful. _

 

**_Pictured -_ **Portrait of Stepano, wide comedic grin on his face

_Stepano is ever the most boisterous and sometimes too pushy man I’ve ever met. Though I did see him sad recently. Apparently his mother, that ole battle axe Yulia (RIP), finally passed away. He dragged Gwen along with him to the funeral down south. A moment didn’t go by where I didn’t fret about what was going to happen to her while she was in America. It was dangerous, and still is dangerous for most of us. Gwen ain’t never had a bounty on her head, but she can be overconfident thinking that she wouldn’t be recognized. I hope she ain’t reckless._

_While she was gone she made sure to call every night she was able. We discovered an interesting use for the phone, which makes me grateful we have it placed in a private room. Ain’t never thought about using it for dirty talk to get me all hot and bothered at a distance, but Gwen is nothing if not a creative problem solver._

 

**_Pictured -_ **Sean MacGuire, Kieran Duffy, and Karen Jones, arms looped over each other’s shoulders laughing at some joke.

_Sean is still the noisiest among us, not quieting even as he gets older and approaches 40. Even Karen has cooled and matured some in the time since we moved north. Kieran is a brighter and happier man with the two loves of his life living with with him. They’re all still on the farm, periodically pursuing new ventures. A few years ago they was going to make it as prospectors in the Yukon. Then they moved back to open a saloon and drank too much of their own product, going out of business. Now they are home again, and I hope this one sticks since it is nice getting to wake up with them and work alongside them. They make this already bright place even brighter._

_Kieran has started breeding horses and selling them, and then with all the horses he don’t sell doing a tourist trail riding company. We are close enough to the mountains that the views are pretty, the land is expansive and it scratches Karen and Sean’s itch to meet new people. They make good money doing it. As Sean puts it, they’re fleecing dumb rich people in the most legal way possible - capitalism. He’s a clever man and I am happy for him and his family._

 

**_Pictured -_ **Portrait of Charles Smith and his wife Ahtah, holding their son Harry by his hands.

_Charles and his family were over last week and Gwen once again put the pressure on trying to convince them to move onto the ranch. Ahtah is wary and I don’t blame her. If I’d known all the terrible things white men have done to people who look like her, moving in with a group of them doesn’t sound very safe. They’ve been living on the land with the Wapiti a few hours away and while they are not far, I sometimes yearn for those mornings in our first year here where Charles and I would wake up early to go hunting. Bea could come with us now too. Harry as well._

_Charles said he would think about, but I think that’s just his gentle way of saying no.  Gwen really likes Ahtah, and feels their family would be safer with us than out there. But Gwen understands the need for people to feel free. We both do. Ahtah is expecting a second child and Charles could not be happier. We spoke late that night about breaking the path our fathers had put us on. We both felt the same way about living better, cleaner, kinder lives. For us and our children. I am grateful for his friendship, and for the life I have been given. _

 

**_Pictured -_ **Photograph of Lenny Summers and Mary-Beth Gaskil, both pretending to read Leslie Dupont’s latest bodice ripperl ‘14

_Mary-Beth and Lenny are unmarried but seem happy together. Mary-Beth has become a prolific author, her books published under Leslie Dupont have been selling like hotcakes. Gwen has each and every one of her books lovingly looked after on the bookshelf in our bedroom. She’d convinced Mary-Beth to sign them all. It’s a funny thing given that Mary-Beth’s most popular stories are the ones about ‘La Femme Rouge’ which is based off my very own wife. Gwen seems to think it hilarious. My favorite one in that series is the one where she meets and falls in love with the **Lonely Outrider**. I won’t tell Gwen or Mary-Beth that ‘cause I know I will be teased endlessly. _

_Lenny spends half the year here on the ranch with us, living in the main house with Hosea. Mary-Beth comes to join him whenever possible, often times claiming to be looking for writing inspiration. This is usually just mining Gwen for various stories about her exploits. I always marvel how even 15 years later she can still surprise me with new stories of the dumb and dangerous life she led. We are much happier together here and now._

 

**_Pictured -_ **Portrait of Sadie, wry grin on her face

_Sadie seems to be enjoying her life as a bounty hunter. She always has a place here on the ranch, but she seems to prefer to wander. There was a time in my life when I understood that drive better’n than most, but not anymore. I like my home. I like my things. I like my kitchen. I like my kids and I like my wife. I know why Sadie feels like she can’t have that life anymore, but we always make sure she knows the doors are open for her. And they always will be. _

_She’ll be coming by next week and Bea has been begging us endlessly to get to ride out with her Aunt Sadie. Gwen and I got into it about whether or not she can go. I think absolutely not. Gwen thinking new experiences like getting shot at by outlaws is an enriching experience. **Blasted woman**. Only thing enriching about getting shot at is the lead and iron filling you up from the **bullets**. I’ll just have to talk to Sadie first about it, before Gwen can. _

 

**_Pictured -_ **A photograph of John Marston standing behind his seated wife, Abigail Marston, holding the hand of their son Jack Marston ‘14

_It was John and Abigail’s 14th wedding anniversary this week. He and I went for a fishing trip when when they got back home. We talked about plans for the future, how the farm is doing. How our respective families are doing. In a fit of weakness I told him that I wouldn’t have gotten here to this place, to this time with my family without him, and called him brother. John’s face scrunched up like he was going to cry or hit me. We did a bit of both. Ain’t never bringing drink along on another fishing trip. We both become weeping sops when we do now. WE ARE OLD. _

_Jack is off to school in the fall. He’ll be heading North to learn at the University of Alberta. He’s going to study literature and I’ve never seen Abigail so proud. Jack Marston has grown into a fine young man. He’s well read, polite, and has a wry sense of humour like his mama. I’m excited to see what his future holds. He is the best of us. _

 

**_Pictured -_ **Pictured Hosea Matthews, sipping tea on the porch, surrounded by their children, spinning tales.

_Hosea has slowed down some in the last several years. I am blessed everyday that we get to keep him. He’s still as bright and clever as ever, always ready to joke about his family to their faces. He’s taken to telling stories to the kids. Even Jack who is 19 now, and was there for parts of it likes to listen to Hosea spin a tall tale. He and Gwen will often come together during family supper to joke at my expense. Watching them share secret smiles is one of the highlights of my day._

 

**_Pictured_ **\- A photograph of The Morgan family ‘14

_Gwen is adamant that we’re going on a trip together. The kids will stay here with their Grampa, and we’re going to go someplace. She’s never been out East. Wants to see Halifax. She figures she’d like to go by rail, neither of us being young enough to ride for weeks on end to the far side of the country. Watching her bustle about and make plans and calls has been wearying, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited. It has been an awful long time since it was just us two._

_She thinks she’s being sneaky but I know exactly why she suddenly wants to take this trip. It’s almost the **15 year anniversary** since we met, and every once in awhile Gwen gets an idea in her head that she’s going to be terribly romantic. Too bad for her, I already got her a gift that I think she’s going to find better than any old trip. I bought her a pristine, brand new hoe with the words ‘Low down, no good woman’ carved into the handle. I can’t wait to see her tear up like a baby when she sees it. _

  
**_Pictured_ **\- A photograph of Gwen, tear soaked face smiling widely into the camera, clutching a hoe to her chest as if it’s the most precious thing in the world. Arthur leans over to kiss her on the cheek, grin playing on his lips.


End file.
